Memorias de la Señora Andrew
by quevivacandy
Summary: Es el año 1934 y Candy se encuentra recordando su pasado. Ese pasado que marcó el presente que ahora vive junto a la persona que ama. Mi continuación de la historia basada en los últimos capítulos del volumen 9 del manga y en las novelas de Candy Candy, principalmente en Candy Candy Final Story (CCFS).
1. Recordando el pasado

¡Hola a todas!

Antes que nada, gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia.

Inicialmente surgió gracias a algunos comentarios en el songfic "Te Extraño", donde me animaron a darle continuación o ya sea a escribir una historia larga completamente diferente. Después de estarle dando vueltas al asunto, decidí hacer la combinación de ambas cosas: darle continuidad y escribir una historia larga.

Posiblemente no vayan a encontrar una historia inédita sino más bien, es la reconstrucción de la historia de Kyoko Mizuki, Candy Candy, según mi interpretación y luego su continuación. Por lo tanto, está basada en el manga, la antigua novela que es la novelización del manga y en Candy Candy Final Story (CCFS). Para las que están familiarizadas con lo anterior, en algunas capítulos podrán notar que quizás puedan variarse el orden y tiempo de algunos sucesos pero si eso llega a pasar, es solo para que se ajuste a esta historia aunque trataré en la medida posible de apegarme lo más que pueda a la trama original. Si encuentran algún parecido a algún otro fic, por favor tengan en cuenta que nos basamos en la misma historia por lo que las ideas puedan tender a repetirse.

Creo firmemente que Albert es el amor predestinado de Candy por lo que si no compartes esta idea, quizás la historia no vaya a ser de tu gusto. La escribo basada en mis creencias.

Habiendo dicho lo anterior, gracias nuevamente por tomarse un poco de su tiempo y acompañarme en esta aventura que espero sea de su agrado.

oOoOoOo

**Disclaimer:**La historia de Candy Candy y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki, las imágenes a Yumiko Igarashi y el ánime a Toei Animation. Este es un fic sin fines de lucro solo con motivos de diversión.

**CAPÍTULO UNO: Recordando el pasado**

Reino Unido, 1934

Desde su habitación, Candy escuchó como el gran reloj de caja acababa de emitir la última campanada anunciando las primeras horas de la tarde. Estando sentada frente a la cómoda, se dio la vuelta para contemplar toda la habitación.

Era notorio que aún vivía rodeada de lujos, no que a ella le importara, aunque no podía negar que ya no eran aquellos que solían tener en el pasado. Meditando sobre esto, un nostálgico suspiro se escapó de su boca a la vez que susurraba "Lakewood…"

Si, Lakewood, el lugar donde pasó parte de su adolescencia, donde forjó entrañables amistades, cerca de donde se encontraba el Hogar de Pony, donde sus madres de crianza seguían con vida, un lugar que le trajo los más dulces momentos así como amargos desencantos. _Claro,_pensó, _tenemos que tener ambas cosas para poder apreciar lo que nos regala la vida._

Fue precisamente en un momento de amargura y tristeza infinita, cuando aquella a la que quería como una hermana le envió una carta pidiéndole que ya no le escribiera más [1]. Había recibido la carta rebosante de alegría y ante la mirada de asombro por parte de sus madres salió corriendo de la edificación a fin de leerla. Conforme leía línea tras línea, sentía que su corazón estallaría si no sacaba lo que tenía dentro por lo que, salió corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la Colina de Pony, buscando un lugar donde pudiera derramar libremente su alma. Y fue allí justamente donde conoció al Príncipe de la Colina.

Candy sonrió ante el recuerdo y cuando empezaba a evocar ese precioso momento fue interrumpida por un llamado a la puerta. "Adelante." Dijo.

A la habitación entró una mujer de unos treinta años, vistiendo un traje formal. "Señora Candy, solo venía a informarle que la pequeña Emma ya está haciendo la siesta y los señoritos Tony y Eddie se encuentra con el Sr. Carrington para su lección de la tarde." Hizo una pausa y añadió, "¿Le puedo ayudar en algo más?" la nana se quedó a la espera de la respuesta de la mujer frente a ella.

"No gracias, Lidia. Eres muy amable." Respondió negando ligeramente con la cabeza, dándole una cálida mirada.

"Con su permiso entonces, señora." Después de hacer una leve reverencia, la nana se giró sobre sí y estaba a punto de salir por la puerta cuando escuchó la voz de Candy detrás de ella.

"Lidia, espera un momento." le escuchó decir a su joven señora y dirigió sus pasos nuevamente hacia ella. "Estaré en la sala de estar, por cualquier cosa que se necesite." Asintiendo y haciendo nuevamente una reverencia, la mujer procedió a salir de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Candy se volvió a girar sobre la silla a manera de quedar nuevamente frente a la cómoda. El haber recordado Lakewood le había traído tantas memorias a su mente. Bajó su mirada hacia el cajón izquierdo de la cómoda y extendiendo la mano, empezó a abrirlo lentamente. En el momento que estuvo abierto por completo, unos reflejos producto de los primeros rayos de sol de la tarde que entraba en la habitación, salieron de su interior. Con sumo cuidado tomó el objeto que se encontraba dentro y lo puso sobre su regazo. Lo vio por un momento con aprecio y volviendo a girarse, una vez más sobre la silla, se puso de pie sujetándolo entre sus manos y avanzó hacia la puerta.

De manera pensativa comenzó a descender lentamente las escaleras sujetándose con una mano de la barandilla. Al llegar a su base, sin apresurar sus pasos empezó a avanzar por un pasillo que la conduciría a su destino. Se detuvo en la entrada de la estancia, contemplándola desde el exterior. Entrando en la sala de estar, colocó el objeto delicadamente sobre la mesa de centro y su mirada empezó a recorrer la habitación con detenimiento. Inmediatamente los recuerdos de Lakewood volvieron de golpe a su mente. Esta sala era especial para ellos ya que les recordaba el solárium de aquella mansión. Al fondo había un gran ventanal con unas puertas dobles de vidrio que daban a una amplia terraza seguida de un jardín relativamente grande detrás de la casa. Al su lado derecho estaba una chimenea que tenía colgando encima un cuadro que era posible verlo desde cualquier parte de la estancia, justo como él había querido. Ella se paró frente al cuadro como siempre lo hacía, mirándolo con intensidad. En la pared opuesta, había una elegante puerta de fina madera que conectaba la sala de estar con la habitación contigua, el estudio de él. A los dos les había encantado este detalle ya que así cuando él tenía que trabajar en casa, ella podía estar cerca con los niños en la habitación de al lado a manera de estar cerca el uno del otro.

Dirigió sus pasos hacia el estudio sintiendo la necesidad de ingresar en ese lugar; necesitaba sentirse rodeada de su presencia. La habitación estaba decorada de una manera exquisita, elegante, sin dejar de transmitir su característico toque masculino. Podía sentir su fragancia a maderas y sándalo ya impregnada en todo el lugar. Un gran escritorio de ébano finamente tallado se encontraba al fondo, cerca de una gran ventana con la misma vista de la sala de estar. Una de las paredes hacía de librera donde se encontraban libros de literatura inglesa y francesa, la recopilación de todas las obras de Shakespeare y hasta libros de medicina entre muchos otros; todos y cada uno de ellos encuadernados en cuero, idénticos a aquel diario que el Tío Abuelo William le había dado cuando ingresó al Colegio San Pablo. En una de las esquinas de la habitación, pequeñas fotografías enmarcadas colgaban de la pared en lugar de retratos. Candy se acercó a éstas a manera de observarlas. Eran fotos familiares pero la más preciada de todas era una donde aparecían todos los miembros de los Andrew, de los Leagan y los empleados de ambas familias. Lo que la hacía especial era que fue la última fotografía que tenían donde aparecían todos juntos. Fue algo increíble poder tomarla ya que tuvieron que reunirse para una ocasión especial y que otra cosa pudo ser que la gran inauguración del Miami Resort Inn X, el hotel más lujoso en la cadena hotelera de los Leagan. Desde entonces, no se había vuelto a dar una ocasión similar. Pero lo que atraía su mirada era la imponente figura en el centro de la fotografía al lado de los Sres. Leagan, Neil y Eliza. _Tío Abuelo William_, pensó sonriendo, _me ordenaste entre risas que posara junto a ti pero yo me negué a hacerlo. Todavía podía sentirse la tensión en el ambiente por el fallido compromiso con Neil por lo que decidí permanecer al lado de Mary y Stewart…_Recordó, haciendo un pequeño mohín.

Siguió observando las fotografías por un momento más, y con una sonrisa en los labios, se dio la vuelta desplazándose tranquilamente de regreso a la sala de estar. Al momento de ingresar, se dirigió hacia donde había dejado el objeto. Delicadamente fue descendiendo sobre el fino sillón y estirando las manos, lo tomó nuevamente de la mesa de centro. Lentamente lo delineó con la yema del dedo índice derecho, contemplándolo. Era un joyero de madera, con incrustaciones de pequeñas piedras preciosas y madreperlas. Cuando terminó de recorrerlo, empezó a abrirlo con sumo cuidado volviendo a soltar otro suspiro. No sabía que era lo que le pasaba que se encontraba un poco nostálgica, bueno, tal vez sí. Ese día se cumplían tres años en que la propiedad de Lakewood, pertenecía a otra familia. _¿__Qué habrá pasado con el Portal de Agua de Stair, con el Portal de Piedra de Archie y con el Portal de las Rosas de Anthony? ¿Quizás los nuevos propietarios sigan cultivando la rosaleda de las Dulce Candy?, _se preguntó. La rosa Dulce Candy, su color era dulce como solo podrían ser las rosadas mejillas de las hadas. Nunca más había visto nada que se le comparara. Eran las rosas creadas por Anthony, pero ahora ella se encontraba en un lugar tan lejano que ni siquiera podía sentir su fragancia [2]. Eso trajo consigo memorias pasadas, recuerdos de viejos sentimientos. La muerte de Anthony…

Sintiéndose abrumada, rápidamente colocó todo a un lado y de manera abrupta se levantó del sillón, dirigiéndose hacia el ventanal tratando de mitigar la tensión. Ya habían pasado más de veinte años del fatídico accidente pero aún lo recordaba como si fuera ayer, reviviendo a su vez la angustia vivida en aquellos días… _Apenas tenía quince años, nadie merece morir tan joven pero siempre lo llevaré en mi corazón…_ Notando como su mirada empezaba a nublarse, se apresuró a limpiar las lágrimas que ya corrían por su rostro y sintiendo la necesidad de respirar un poco de aire fresco, se apresuró a abrir las puertas del ventanal que daban a la terraza. En el momento en que éstas se abrieron, la fragancia de la primavera la golpeó con fuerza, invadiendo todos sus sentidos. Atraída como un imán, salió a la amplia terraza donde contempló la fuente de ese olor, eran los narcisos en plena floración que invadían todo el ambiente con su característico aroma. Habían otras variedades de flores que adornaban delicadamente el jardín, una arboleda y una pequeña rosaleda llena de capullos. Un hábil jardinero que le recordaba mucho al Sr. Whitman era el encargado de cuidar el jardín, pero pese a toda la experiencia que pudiera tener, no se hacía cargo de las rosas. Era ella misma quien se encargaba de su cuidado dedicándole el tiempo y las atenciones como Anthony le había enseñado ya que no confiaba en nadie para poder hacer este trabajo. Cerró los ojos y aspirando nuevamente el dulce aroma de los narcisos, soltó un suspiró y abrió lentamente los ojos contemplando a la distancia como fluía tranquilamente el Río Avon, el cual terminaba de dar una vista magnífica al muy bien cuidado jardín y en donde a ellos les gustaba ir constantemente de paseo por la orilla y cuando podían, ver la gloriosa puesta del sol que pintaba los alrededores con sus distintivos colores. Al volver la vista hacia el rosedal, creyó escuchar la voz de Anthony susurrándole algo al oído, '_Candy, continúas viviendo con una sonrisa, ¿Verdad?'… Claro, __Anthony, porque vivo con la persona que amo…_

Estando tan absorta en sus pensamientos, no se había dado cuenta que sus mejillas se habían helado un poco y solo se percató de ello hasta que una fría brisa sopló de repente. Sí, las estaciones habían cambiado y ya se encontraban en primavera pero todavía podía sentirse un poco el gélido viento del invierno soplando a lo lejos. Al sentirla, su cuerpo se estremeció haciendo que se rodeara a sí misma, frotándose un poco los brazos. _Creo que es hora de volver a entrar_, dándose la vuelta y ya habiendo calmado su alma, dirigió nuevamente sus pasos hacia la sala de estar. Habiendo cruzado el umbral, cerró las puertas detrás de ella a manera de conservar un poco el calor y avanzó una vez más hacia la chimenea para admirar una vez más el cuadro colgado encima de ésta.

En realidad no era un cuadro, era una pintura al óleo que dejaba ver una vista panorámica del Hogar de Pony, pintada desde la cima de la colina, antes de la remodelación. Resaltaba el verde de la vegetación, frondosos árboles de verdes hojas y flores de múltiples colores que llenaban la colina cuesta abajo. "El Hogar de Pony en primavera…" Suspiró. Aún recordaba el día cuando él se la llevó. Fue un día como cualquier otro; ella se encontraba en la sala de estar pero cuando él regresó a casa e ingresó en la habitación, pudo percibir que algo pasaba. El aspecto en su rostro y en especial un brillo en su mirar, lo delataron. Después de saludarla y que ella se refugiara como siempre en el calor de su abrazo, regresó por un breve momento al pasillo para traer un paquete rectangular de regular tamaño.

"Mira lo que me encontré hoy cuando pasaba por un mercadillo en Londres." Le dijo mientras desempacaba el objeto y se lo mostraba con una amplia sonrisa, "Inmediatamente reconocí el lugar y no dudé en comprarlo sin siquiera pelearle el precio al vendedor. Creo que se le debió haber pasado por la mente que pudo haber pedido un precio más elevado ya que sin duda yo lo hubiera pagado." Añadió riendo ahora abiertamente mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello.

Volviendo al presente, recorrió la pintura una vez más con la mirada prestando nuevamente atención a cada uno de sus detalles. Quiso regalársela a sus madres pero éstas le dijeron que era ella quien debía quedársela, era ella quien la necesitaba, que cada vez que la viera pensara que ellas estaban allí junto a Slim y los demás chicos, mirándola. _Slim_, sonrió, _siento que pintaste este cuadro para mí. Aún recuerdo como llorabas al caer la noche._ [3]Después que ella se marchó de Chicago y regresó al Hogar de Pony, le dijeron que el muchacho había sido adoptado por un herrero de un pueblo cercano. Solo le restaba desearle felicidad donde quiera que se encontrara.

Soltando un fuerte suspiro, se volvió sobre sus talones y avanzando hacia el sillón, procedió a retomar lo que había dejado pendiente. Dentro del joyero tenía las pruebas físicas de éstos, recortes de revistas y de diarios; un legajo de cartas compuestas por cartas de sus amigos, conocidos, y tres cartas que jamás envió; una caja musical, aquella que Stear le regaló y que había dejado de funcionar pero que su amado esposo había reparado; invitaciones; incluso había un retrato dibujado a mano. Tomando los recortes en sus manos, empezó a pasarlos uno a uno. Eran los recortes de Terry que ella aún conservaba donde éste aparecía en el debut de sus actuaciones, en su regreso a Broadway, en fin, noticias que hablaban de su carrera. Todos lo aclamaban y alababan por sus dotes actorales. Candy sonrió para sus adentros, _desde ese entonces sabía que lo lograrías y mírate ahora en donde estás. Hasta te cotizan para filmar películas…_pensó, curvándose la comisura de sus labios.

Poniendo los recortes a un lado y tomando una invitación amarrada con un listón blanco, la delineó con sus dedos. A pesar del tiempo que llevaba guardada aún no se había decolorado. Era la invitación a la boda de Archie y Annie y ella volvió a sonreír ante el recuerdo de ese día. Luego, tomó en sus manos la pequeña caja musical y la hizo funcionar. Una lágrima solitaria rodó por su mejilla ante las notas que flotaban en el aire, haciéndola cerrar los ojos por un momento mientras disfrutaba la melodía, "La caja de la Felicidad…" susurró en tono nostálgico, _Stear, pensar me la construiste como un regalo en tu partida a la Gran Guerra y ésta fue la que anunció el momento en que dejaste de existir…_[4] _Le agradezco tanto a él por repararla para mí… De esa manera cuando siento que la tristeza me embarga solo tengo que escucharla… Gracias Stear, sí, estoy segura que siempre nos cuidas desde arriba…_

La joven abrió los ojos y prosiguió con su actividad. Era el turno de un legajo de cartas. Con cuidado empezó a desatar la cinta azul donde se encontraban amarradas a manera de no desordenarse. Empezó a leerlas una a una, cartas del Sr. Carson, del Sr. Jaskin, personas que conoció con el tiempo, cartas de Archie, de Annie, de George, incluso tenía cartas de Stewart y de Mary, aquellos que le dieron su amistad mientras servía con los Leagan. Y otras cartas que no tenía necesidad de leer, ya que las recordaba demasiado bien.

Apartó ligeramente la mirada del joyero pero cuando la regresó, en su interior había un retrato hecho a mano que sobresalía. "Albert…" dijo con un suspiro mientras sus labios empezaban a curvarse en una sonrisa y tomándolo en sus manos, empezó a trazar con la yema de sus dedos minuciosamente cada una de sus facciones. Era el retrato que el Dr. Martin le había hecho para que lo buscara cuando él se apartó de su lado sin dejar rastro [5]. En ese tiempo Albert era simplemente Albert, cuya presencia le traía una maravillosa sensación de seguridad, y la dejó sintiéndose insegura y vacía cuando decidió marcharse de su lado. Solamente ahora entendía el significado de los vínculos que los unían, como si fueran hilos invisibles.

Colocó el retrato en su regazo colocando una mano sobre éste y luego la otra encima. Dejó que su espalda se recostara sobre el respaldo del sillón e inclinó su cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás hasta que ésta quedó apoyada. De pronto, recordando las palabras de una de las cartas que no fue necesario leer, su corazón dio un vuelco ya que fue precisamente esta carta la que marcó el presente que ahora estaba viviendo…

'_Querida Candy_

_¿Cómo estás?_

_Ha pasado un año desde entonces… Transcurrido este período de tiempo, me había prometido a mí mismo escribirte, pero entonces, dominado por la duda, he dejado que pasen unos meses más._

_Sin embargo, ahora, he tomado valor y he decidido enviarte esta carta._

_Para mí no ha cambiado nada._

_No sé si alguna vez llegues a leer mis palabras, pero quería que al menos tú supieras esto._

_T.G.' _[6]

oOoOoOo

**Notas de pie de página**

[1] Según el manga y el ánime, Candy conoce al Príncipe de la Colina el día en que recibe carta de Annie pidiéndole que no le escriba más. En CCFS, el encuentro ocurre el día que Annie se marcha del Hogar de Pony al ser adoptada, cuando Candy tenía 6 años.

[2] Traducción ligeramente variada en tiempos de la traducción oficial italiana de CCFS. En la versión japonesa Candy menciona que Lakewood ha pasado a otras manos, no dice que fue vendida. Esto cambia ligeramente en la versión italiana que si da a entender esto:

'_Ahora la villa de los Ardlay en Lakewood pertenece a otra familia, e incluso los Lagan se han convertido en un grato recuerdo. ¿Qué habrá pasado con el Portal de Agua de Stair, con la Entrada de Piedra de Archie y con la Cancela de Rosas de Anthony? ¿Quizás los nuevos propietarios sigan cultivando la rosaleda de las Dulce Candy?' _Traducido del IT-ES por Quevivacandy, revisado por Karen Uscg.

Ya que era residencia muy amada tanto por Albert como por Candy y demás integrantes de la familia, por motivos del fic he escrito que pertenece a otra familia debido a la Gran Depresión que empezó en 1929. Dado la riqueza de los Andrew, no creo que se hayan quedado sin un centavo después de este duro período al punto de vender la residencia, pero si de alguna manera se vieron afectadas sus finanzas. Posiblemente su venta se dio porque ellos se trasladaron de América a Europa y ya no necesitaban de esa propiedad. Hay que recordar que a pesar que Lakewood era su segunda residencia, era una villa de veraneo y no la residencia principal de la familia.

[3] En CCFS, Candy cuenta que Slim era un chico mulato que vivía en el Hogar de Pony, quien poseía dotes de artista. Cuando _esa persona_ le llevó la pintura, ella pudo notar la firma de Slim en una de sus esquinas.

[4] En el ánime la Caja de la Felicidad de Stear deja de funcionar justo en el momento en que Stear muere. En el manga no dice en que momento pasa así que lo dejaré como aparece en el ánime. Solo por CCFS sabemos que la Caja de la Felicidad se había averiado pero a diferencia del ánime, Candy no se la obsequió a Patty sino la conservó con ella y _esa persona_ la reparó. Por esta razón es que se encuentra dentro del famoso joyero.

[5] En el manga, el Dr. Martin dibuja un retrato a mano de Albert a manera que Candy puedo usarlo para buscarlo después que éste se marchara dejándole solo una nota.

[6] Mi traducción al español de la nota enviada a Candy por Terry, de la traducción oficial italiana de CCFS. Hay una frase que varié con tal que la nota coincida con la historia. El original dice '_He dejado que pasen otros seis meses'._

oOoOoOo

**Notas personales**

Hola otra vez

Como muchas sabemos y otras hemos escuchado, la ciudad específica en donde Candy vive en el presente no se menciona en CCFS. Solo sabemos que es un lugar al otro lado del océano en el Reino Unido, que un mar la separa del Hogar de Pony, y que desde la casa donde vive en su presente, puede verse el Río Avon. No quise poner una ciudad específica por lo que dejé abierto para que cada quién si así lo desea, le ponga la ubicación que mejor les parezca en su mente.

El año del presente de Candy se basa en la fecha en que falleció Anthony. Esto fue en 1912 cuando tenía quince años y en el presente, en CCFS Candy menciona que más de veinte años han pasado de su muerte lo que nos da como resultado que fue después de 1932.

Tomando en cuenta que para esta fecha, Candy ya contaba con 36 años, era lógico que ya tuviera algún tiempo de casada y tuviera hijos con _esa persona._Al menos eso creo yo.

Espero les haya gustado la introducción a la historia y trataré de irla actualizando a la brevedad posible.

¡Bendiciones!


	2. El capricho de Neal

**CAPÍTULO DOS: El capricho de Neal**

Chicago, abril de 1918 [7]

Paseándose afanosamente de un lado a otro por su habitación, un hombre no podía de dejar de pensar en una joven de rubios cabellos rizados, brillantes ojos esmeralda y con una radiante sonrisa, capaz de penetrar el interior de las personas. No era solamente su exterior lo que le llamaba la atención, ella no era la belleza clásica con la que siempre había soñado pero la calidez de su alma hacía que resplandeciera encima de cualquier otra joven que hubiera conocido. Todavía no terminaba de entender que era lo que le pasaba con ella. Cada vez que la veía ya no sentía más la repugnancia que sintió en el pasado. Bueno, si es que en verdad alguna vez la llegó a sentir, no podía decirlo a ciencia cierta. En cambio, ahora, cuando la veía aunque fuera a la distancia, empezaba a sentir como su corazón se aceleraba sin control, golpeando con fuerza dentro de su caja torácica y podría jurar que en ocasiones sentía como si éste fuera a estallar; sobre todo, cuando ella le dirigía una mirada aunque ésta fuera solo de fastidio. Por si esto fuera poco, sentía como un vacío se formaba en la boca de su estómago y era como si ¿Mariposas revolotearan en su interior? Las manos le sudaban, hacía que perdiera todo su muy bien aprendido autocontrol… _No, eso no puede sucederme a mí… ¡Por Dios, eso es cosa de chicas!... No puede ser que siendo yo un distinguido miembro de la alta sociedad pueda caer en tales cursilerías… _¿Sería en verdad que estaba enamorado? ¿Era todo esto lo que el amor le hacía a uno sentir? No sabría decirlo, nunca antes le había pasado, nunca se había sentido de esa manera; pero a lo mejor si lo estaba, sí eso debía ser lo que le sucedía.

Dada su posición social estaba acostumbrado a tener todo lo que quisiera. Tomaba y dejaba a su antojo, autos, gustos, incluso, hasta chicas. Por su relativamente corta vida ya habían desfilado más de una docena de jóvenes de la alta sociedad ¿Pero quién era él para negarse a sus favores y de paso, darles un poco de satisfacción? Sabía que lo buscaban por su posición y por pertenecer a una de las familias más prestigiosas de Chicago, sino es que de todo el país. El apellido Andrew era conocido en todos los círculos sociales y pertenecía nada más y nada menos que a la crema y nata de la sociedad. Para su disgusto, él en lo personal al igual que su núcleo familiar, no llevaban el apellido pero aun así podía jactarse de pertenecer a los Andrew. Porque sí, quizás no en parentesco de sangre pero estaban ligados a ellos por su madre, Sarah Leagan. Ella era la única hija del primer matrimonio de su abuelo, el Sr. Briand, difunto esposo de Elroy Andrew quien a su vez era hermana de William C. Andrew… _Posiblemente este sea el enigmático Tío Abuelo William… La edad coincide y también el nombre… _Siempre lo creyó así, ¿Quién más podría ser el patriarca del clan? Poco se sabía de él. Dado que la Tía Abuela no tuvo hijos, crio a su madre como hija propia y en consecuencia a ellos, Neal y Eliza, como sus nietos. Su madre los consentía en todo pero la Tía Abuela Elroy cumplía cada uno de sus caprichos.

Siempre lo había tenido todo a sus pies pero ahora lo único que deseaba era algo, bueno alguien, que se rehusaba a estar con él: Candice White Andrew. Desde que lo había rescatado de un grupo de rufianes quedó como hechizado por ella. Trató de cortejarla, tuvo que soportar a la melosa amiga de Eliza, Daisy, solo para ver si así le prestaba un poco de atención pero nada sucedió. Su capricho aumentó después de enterarse que vivía con un hombre, un vagabundo que supuestamente era un paciente amnésico amigo de ella, usó las influencias de su familia para hacer que la despidieran del hospital Santa Juana y que no fuera contratada en ningún otro hospital de Chicago a no ser que accediera a salir con él. Con todo, ella no lo aceptó. Llegó al extremo de citarse con ella engañándola haciéndose pasar por ese actorcillo de Broadway, Terruce Graham [7] donde después de declararle su amor e intentar besarla, solo recibió una bofetada y ella salió corriendo, bueno, tal vez huyendo de aquel lugar pero con todo, ¿Quién se creía que era para rechazarlo a él? _Debería estar agradecida que haya puestos mis ojos en ella y que no me importe su estatus social ni su reputación, después de todo se desconocen sus orígenes y ha vivido con un hombre sin estar casados… De alguna manera tiene que ser mía… _

Recordó haberse sentido triunfante cuando el vagabundo la abandonó. Casi cuatro meses habían pasado desde entonces pero a pesar que vio el abandono del hombre como su gran oportunidad para acercarse a ella, el resultado siguió siendo el mismo. Hace poco fue a visitarla para seguirle insistiendo, seguirle haciendo ver que ese hombre la había abandonado dejándola a su suerte y que aquí estaba él, dispuesto a consolarla y ayudarla pero para su sorpresa no la encontró en el apartamento. Los vecinos le habían informado que la vieron partir con una pequeña maleta. Sintió que la tierra se abría debajo de sus pies y el temor de perderla para siempre se apoderó de él. Para su alivio regresó a los pocos días; pero debido a esa breve ausencia ahora sabía que no podía perder más tiempo. No podía permitirse el lujo que un día se le ocurriera partir y no volver nunca más. No, eso no podía pasar, no podía perderla. Ya dos semanas habían pasado de su regreso y él tenía que hacer algo. Deteniendo sus pasos frente a la ventana, una descabellada idea cruzó por su cabeza haciendo que sus ojos brillaran con malicia y una sonrisa retorcida curvara sus labios. Dándose la vuelta se apresuró hacia la puerta, saliendo de la habitación a manera de llevar a cabo el plan que se le acababa de ocurrir. Como fuera, Candice White Andrew sería de él y de nadie más; se encargaría que así fuera. Avanzó por el pasillo dando grandes zancadas y bajó corriendo las escaleras. Una vez se encontró en el primer nivel, atravesó el amplio vestíbulo en dirección a la sala de estar donde su madre se encontraba tomando el té. Sin llamar a la puerta entró en la habitación, interrumpiendo el tiempo de descanso de la Sra. Leagan.

"Buenas tardes, mamá." Dijo inclinándose hacia ella para depositar un frío beso en la mejilla de su progenitora.

"Buenas tardes, Neal. Dime que necesitas, ¿Es que acaso ya gastaste toda tu mesada de este mes? Tu padre se encuentra disgustado por todo el dinero que has gastado de unos meses para acá. Mira que para facilitarte el dinero he tenido que recurrir con frecuencia a la Tía Elroy." Dijo mientras tomaba nuevamente en sus manos la taza con el líquido caliente y sorbía un trago. Después de volver a colocar la taza sobre la mesa de centro, levantando altivamente una ceja continuó con indiferencia "Y bien, dime Neal, que necesitas ahora."

Mirándola fijamente a los ojos con un tono de voz determinante y frío, tratando de no reírse, pronunció "Mamá, he decidido enlistarme en el ejército."

Al escuchar esas palabras, la mujer se puso abruptamente de pie, causando su violento movimiento que la mesa de centro se moviera un poco derramado así el líquido que hasta hace poco había estado degustando. Abriendo los ojos de par en par y empezando a respirar con irregularidad, dudando que lo que había escuchado fuera cierto, preguntó "¿Qué has dicho?"

"He decidido enlistarme en el ejército." Volvió a repetir él, ahora también con determinación en la mirada.

"Pero… pero ¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo? ¿Has perdido el juicio? Mira lo que le pasó en esa estúpida guerra a Alistair y ahora tú ¿Me vienes diciendo que también piensas enlistarte? ¿Mi único hijo varón? ¿El heredero de los Leagan? ¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo? ¿No ves que cientos de jóvenes se enlistan solo para ir a morir?" le decía mientras continuaba con su perorata, agitando las manos incontrolablemente y alzando cada vez más la voz.

Neal entrecerró los ojos complacido por la reacción, "Si mamá, estoy consciente de eso pero ya nada me importa. Hay una joven a la que amo con locura pero ella no me acepta. Por lo tanto, si no he de poder casarme con ella, he decidido ir a la guerra." Terminó de decir bajando la mirada, con un semblante de derrota y fingiendo una triste voz.

La Sra. Leagan rápidamente se acercó a él y tomándolo por los hombros, lo sacudió, exigiendo, "Dime el nombre de esa insensata que se ha atrevido a rechazarte, ¿Qué no sabe quién eres tú? Yo me encargaré de todo, tú te casarás con ella pero a esa guerra, ¡Tú no irás! ¿Me has entendido? ¡No irás!" dijo de manera tajante.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción vislumbró en su interior mientras que ahora su semblante daba la apariencia de estar meditando las palabras que acababa de escuchar. Al ver como su madre seguía exigiéndole el nombre de la joven acompañando su exigencia con la continua sacudida, lentamente levantó la mirada para enfrentarla dejando escapar de sus labios el nombre de la persona que lo atormentaba "Candice… White… Andrew." Dijo de manera pausada.

Ella sintió un leve mareo al escuchar aquellas palabras que unidas formaban un nombre que era parte de los más vergonzosos años de su vida, aquellos donde fue señalada por la sociedad por haber llevado a una fiesta a una de sus criadas y encima de eso, por el inapropiado comportamiento de ésta. No, esto no podía estar pasando. "¿Qué has dicho?" preguntó ahora en un susurro, estando a la vez perpleja.

"Me he enamorado de Candy, mamá. Si ella no me acepta iré a la guerra. No deseo a nadie más por esposa." Dijo con obstinación.

"¡Es la peor locura que te he escuchado decir! ¡Piensa! ¡Tú mismo nos dijiste que estuvo viviendo con un hombre! ¿Esa es la clase de esposa que deseas? ¿Esa es la clase de mujer que quieres como madre para tus hijos?" le replicó tratando de persuadirlo.

Levantando la barbilla y con una mirada seria Neal le respondió. "Veo claramente que al conocer la identidad de la joven que ha robado mi corazón, ya no estás dispuesta a ayudarme; pero ya me lo esperaba. Por eso solo vine a informártelo." Dijo en tono resignado y mientras empezaba a darse la vuelta para marcharse, añadió, "Será mejor que me retire ahora antes que se haga más tarde y cierren la oficina para poder enlis…"

No pudo terminar la frase ya que fue interrumpido por su madre. "Detente allí mismo, Neal. No te atrevas a dar un paso más." Le ordenó con autoridad. Neal se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a su madre. "Sabes bien que esa chiquilla no es de nuestra condición social y ha sido una vergüenza para los Andrew, pero si no me dejas otra alternativa…" Dijo resoplando con ira, "Hablaré con la Tía Elroy… después de todo Candy todavía es una Andrew y dado que el Tío Abuelo William se encuentra indispuesto, ella podrá decidir sobre este tema. Yo te informaré más tarde la decisión que se tome."

Habiendo dicho esto, la dama salió con la cabeza en alto de la habitación dejando tras de sí un joven que sonreía con malicia. Su plan ya se estaba ejecutando.

Mientras subía por las escaleras en dirección a la habitación de la anciana matriarca, pensaba entre nerviosa y preocupada como debía decirle lo que Neal pretendía hacer, pues conocía muy bien el desdén que sentía la anciana para esa huérfana; temía que no la apoyara así que decidió hacer uso de todas las armas que tuviera a su alcance. Una vez frente a la puerta, llamó con suavidad. Casi al instante la mucama personal de la Señora Elroy le abrió y después de haberla anunciado, la Sra. Leagan entró con su característica elegancia. Cuando estuvieron a solas, dejó caer la máscara de dignidad que llevaba y desmoronándose empezó a sollozar.

"Sarah, pero ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?" le preguntó la Señora Elroy desconcertada, sintiéndose un poco incómoda por tales demostraciones de sentimientos. Así no es como le habían enseñado que una dama debería comportarse.

"Oh Tía Elroy, es Neal. ¡Dice que va a enlistarse en el ejército si no se casa con esa huérfana!" empezó diciendo con la voz agitada, "No podría soportar un golpe más Tía Abuela, apenas me estoy reponiendo por la pérdida de nuestro querido Alistair…" terminó diciendo volviendo a sollozar.

La Señora Elroy se quedó en silencio por un momento mientras terminaba de procesar las palabras. Con cuidado y pausadamente repitió lo que acaba de escuchar solo para cerciorarse que lo había comprendido. "Me estás diciendo, que nuestro querido Neal se enlistará en el ejército sino se casa con…" hizo una pausa más prolongada como no creyendo haber entendido correctamente, "¿_Candice_?" haciendo hincapié en el nombre con desdén.

Ante su mirada de perplejidad, vio como Sarah solamente pudo asentir con el rostro desencajado. Entonces empezó a sentir como la sangre se acumulaba en su cabeza lo que le provocó un leve mareo y un agudo dolor. Respiró profundamente mientras empuñaba las manos, tratando de calmarse pero la ira que la invadía era cada vez mayor. _Esa chiquilla sigue trayendo desgracias a esta familia… Deshonra y vergüenza nos acompañan aunque ya no se encuentre viviendo entre nosotros… William, ¿A qué hora se te ocurrió hacerla una Andrew? Tú y tus caprichos, ¡Mira hasta donde nos han llevado! No le bastó que Alistair se rebelara y lo perdiéramos en la guerra, ¡Ahora también quiere que perdamos a Neal! No puedo permitir que esto suceda, no otra vez, y si tener que soportar su presencia es el precio que se debe pagar, que así sea…_

"Tía Abuela, ¿Qué es lo que haremos? ¡Neal no puede ir a esa guerra!" preguntó Sarah acongojada.

Mirándola fijamente, la Señora Elroy respondió con tono frío, "No te preocupes querida, Neal no irá. Haremos lo necesario con tal de impedirlo." Dijo apretando la mandíbula con fuerza.

Esbozando una leve sonrisa, Sarah asintió con alivio y después de haberle dado gracias a la Señora Elroy, se retiró de la habitación no sin antes que ésta última le pidiera le diera instrucciones a Adrien, el mayordomo, para que en cuanto George regresara de Lakewood se reuniera con ella. Tenía que empezar a actuar, y cuanto antes, mucho mejor.

_Bien Candice… tendrás que comprometerte con Neal… a William le informaré después sobre esta decisión... Conociendo su actitud en el pasado no creo que lo acepte si se lo planteo antes… Aprovecharé que se encuentra en Lakewood… Sí, lo mejor será que lo haga de esta manera… Después de anunciar el compromiso ya nada podrá hacerse…_

oOoOoOo

Lakewood

A kilómetros de distancia, en la mañana de ese mismo día, los pensamientos de un hombre rubio estaban inundados por la misma joven de ojos esmeralda. Pero eran pensamientos muy diferentes al del anterior. No había podido conciliar el sueño, no después de leer aquellas breves hojas del informe de Rockstown que su fiel asistente le había llevado la noche anterior. Había tomado el informe entre sus manos con nerviosismo, su corazón se aceleró vertiginosamente por conocer lo que allí estaba escrito. Debido a la hora, por seguridad le pidió a George pasar la noche en Lakewood para que temprano a la mañana siguiente pudiera regresar a Chicago. Después de haberle dado las gracias por haberle llevado el informe en cuanto le fue entregado, le recordó llamar a Chicago para comunicar que pasaría la noche en Lakewood y acto seguido, lo despidió en cerrándose su estudio para leer el tan ansiado contenido.

Lentamente empezó a abrir la carpeta que seguramente pondría fin a todos sus sueños de amor y fantasías; y con manos temblorosas empezó a leer aquellas líneas. Lo que había encontrado allí lo dejó desconcertado haciendo que su corazón latiera como no lo había hecho en los últimos cuatro meses. Un rayo de esperanza se abría camino ahora delante de él, la posibilidad de poder finalmente desnudarle su alma a aquella que ocupaba sus pensamientos en sus noches de vigilia y a todas horas del día. Había pasado una noche en la que apenas pudo dormir, recordando los cálidos momentos que vivió a su lado. Pero lo que se preguntaba ahora una y otra vez era ¿Cuándo podría hacerlo? ¿Cuándo podría comprobar que sus sentimientos podían tener un futuro? ¿Podría en verdad abrirle su alma? Eso no lo sabía. Lo limitaba su encierro mientras esperaba pacientemente que se diera el tiempo de su presentación oficial como patriarca de los Andrew. Hasta entonces no podría empezar a navegar en aguas profundas para descubrir que era lo que Candy sentía por él. Y nuevamente la duda llenó sus sentidos, _¿Ya habrás superado lo de Terry, Candy? Si no es así, ¿Por qué no le hablaste? ¿Por qué no te quedaste a su lado? ¿Por qué en lugar de eso me buscaste a mí? ¿Me extrañas tanto como yo te extraño a ti?_

En medio de un remolino de pensamientos y emociones escuchó a lo lejos que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Al dar el pase de entrada, vio como un hombre elegantemente vestido ingresó en el estudio haciendo una leve reverencia al quedar frente a él.

"Buenos días, William." Dijo de manera solemne, "Quería saber si todo en el informe se encuentra en orden para poder cancelarle sus honorarios al detective Taylor." Le preguntó, mirando con detenimiento cada gesto de su joven jefe.

"Si George, gracias. Todo está muy bien. Dile que hizo un excelente trabajo." Respondió.

Para cualquier otra persona el tono de su voz y su expresión seguían siendo las mismas, pero para el agudo sentido de percepción de George fue algo completamente diferente. Quizás se debía en parte a que se había hecho cargo de su cuidado desde que era un niño. Por lo tanto, conocía todas sus reacciones, gestos, miradas y tonalidades de su voz y ahora podía distinguir en el timbre su voz una leve agitación y emoción pero lo más importante fue su mirada; en ella empezaba a tener un dejo de aquel brillo que le notó hace casi un año. Después de no saber por meses de su paradero, finalmente un día lo contactó. Supo entonces que había sufrido de amnesia y que se encontraba viviendo con la Srita. Candice. Inicialmente pensó que regresaría a la mansión ya que era hora que tomara el control de las empresas y se presentara oficialmente ante el mundo como el patriarca de los Andrew pero decidió seguir viviendo en ese humilde apartamento al lado de su protegida y empezar a tomar el control a la distancia [8]. Al contrario de la época antes de su desaparición, esta vez no le comentó sus planes ni que le sucedía, porque sí, al haber vivido uno al lado del otro por tantos años había creado un vínculo entre los dos hombres al punto que William le confiaba cosas que con nadie más lo hacía. Así que ahora solo le quedaba guiarse por sus sentidos e instintos; no entendió su decisión en un inició pero conforme los días fueron pasando vio un brillo en sus ojos y como su rostro resplandecía cuando le comentaba algo sobre la muchacha. Entonces lo comprendió, estaba enamorado de ella. Al cabo de unos meses se presentó delante de él con su antigua mochila de viajes y le indicó que se había marchado del apartamento y deseaba retirarse a Lakewood en lo que asumía por completo el control de las empresas y se preparaba todo para su presentación en sociedad. Tampoco en esta ocasión le confió que le sucedía pero respetando su posición, solo se limitó a observar. Desde entonces, cada semana que venía a entregarle los reportes financieros fue testigo mudo de cómo esa chispa y alegría que antes irradiaba se perdió por completo y el detonante fue cuando le giró instrucciones para que enviara en su nombre un paquete desde un pueblo llamado Rockstown y que debería contratar un detective para que siguiera a la Srita. Candice, donde debería presentarle un informe que detallara cada uno de sus movimientos y su actual residencia. Pudo ver a través de sus ojos el dolor que lo agobiaba y el remolino de emociones que lo inquietaban. No pronunció palabra, como en las demás ocasiones tomó el lugar que le correspondía, el de su leal asistente. La noche anterior casi no pudo descansar preocupado por el resultado que ese informe podría causar en su jefe; pero ahora ya respiraba aliviado al notar que había una sombra de alegría en su semblante; al parecer fueron buenas noticias, sonrió para sus adentros.

"No se preocupe, yo me encargaré de eso. Si no se le ofrece algo más debo partir a Chicago." Le ofreció.

"No gracias, George. Puedes retirarte. Te llamaré en caso necesite algo."

Después de hacer nuevamente una reverencia, el hombre se volvió sobre sí y salió de la habitación, dejando una vez más al patriarca de los Andrew perdido en sus pensamientos. _Dos meses más Candy, solo dos meses… y podré empezar a descubrir si existe un futuro para nosotros… _

Un nuevo sentimiento ahora abrazaba su alma y era la esperanza de un nuevo mañana.

_Continuará…_

oOoOoOo

**Notas de pie de página**

[7] Basado en CCFS, creo que esto puedo haber sucedido en el año 1918. Candy le escribió una carta al comandante de Stear y en la carta de respuesta, puede verse que algún tiempo pasó después de su muerte. De alguna manera a través de Archie, Patty lee esa carta y cuando ésta a su vez le escribe a Candy, hace mención de la entrada inminente de E.E.U.U. a la guerra (02 de abril de 1917), Albert aún vivía en el Magnolia y Patty se preguntaba si el Dr. Martin sería capaz de ayudarlo a recuperar la memoria. Eso me hizo pensar que tal vez fue escrita un mes antes del ingreso de E.E.U.U. a la guerra y que Albert posiblemente se fue en el siguiente invierno, principios de 1918.

oOoOoOo

¡Hola Chicas!

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo. Creo que algunas habrán pensando que empezaría la historia más adelante pero como comenté en el capítulo anterior, también es la continuación del songfic "Te Extraño". Para quienes no lo han leído, este ocurre cuando Albert todavía se encuentra en Lakewood justo después que Candy regresa de su viaje a Rockstown y antes que ella conociera su verdadera identidad.

No dejo referencias del manga o cartas de las novelas ya que este capítulo es completamente mi imaginación. El manga no nos da información de que pasa con Albert mientras ella visita Rockstown pero quiero suponer que no se quedó tranquilo e investigó cual fue el resultado de sus acciones; al fin y al cabo, lo que él siempre buscó fue la felicidad de ella y creyendo que esta era reunirla nuevamente con Terry, asumo que quiso ver si lo había conseguido, en este caso contratando a un detective.

Respecto a Neal, solo utilicé la idea que nos dan en el manga de los motivos que llevaron a la Tía Abuela Erloy para llevar a cabo el compromiso con Candy. Además, tenía que escribir algo sobre esto para darle secuencia a los acontecimientos de la historia.

Gracias a todas aquellas que me han dejado un comentario, todos me han hecho sonreír y me han motivado. También gracias a todas las lectoras anónimas.

Mis especiales agradecimientos a: _**Skarllet Northman, Sayuri1707, Carito Andrew, Lu de Andrew, Faby Andley, Blackcat2010, Josie, Amigocha, KeilaNt, Lorena, yuukychan, CandyFan72, Lena.**_

¡Hasta la próxima!

**Notas de pie de página**

[7] En la carta de la primera novela que Candy le escribe a Terry y que no envía, hace mención que descubrió que la G de Graham era la G de Grantchester y así era como Terry era conocido en América. Ella entendió entonces su determinación de empezar una nueva vida, renunciando así al apellido Grantchester. Esto último no lo digo conforme lo entiendo, es lo que ella misma escribió en la carta. La misma carta en CCFS es mucho más corta y no aparecen tantos detalles como en la de la antigua novela.

[8] Tanto en el manga como en el ánime podemos ver que Albert ya había recuperado la memoria y aun así siguió viviendo con Candy por un buen tiempo. No quiso dejarla. Varias cosas pasaron después de eso: la encontró tendida sobre los periódicos con noticias de Terry, el ataque del león, la escena del sándwich, el engaño de Neal al hacerse pasar por Terry, la muerte de Stear, los rumores del proceder de Albert, etc. y cerrando con broche de oro la carta que le deja Albert a Candy al marcharse del apartamento, diciéndole que había recuperado la memoria pero que nunca tuvo el valor de decírselo. A mi entender, meses habían pasado desde su recuperación.


	3. Un segundo adiós

**CAPÍTULO TRES: Un segundo adiós**

Quince días habían pasado desde que regresó de aquella pequeña ciudad a donde se había dirigido con la esperanza de encontrarlo; pero todo había sido en vano, él no estaba allí. Nadie pudo darle información al momento de preguntar por él y mostrar su retrato. Nadie le había visto... Nadie lo reconocía… Nadie sabía quién era… Ni siquiera en la oficina de correos pudieron decirle algo que la hiciera dar con su paradero. Desde el momento en que él se marchó del apartamento, ella se había dedicado a buscarlo en los lugares donde consideraba pudiera estar e incluso se había aventurado hacia otros sitios un poco extraños. Para tratar de ayudarse en su búsqueda, había dibujado un retrato de Albert pero éste más parecía a uno de los tantos dibujos de los niños del Hogar de Pony. Ante su intento frustrado, el Dr. Martin amablemente le había dibujado un retrato; al verlo, su mirada se tornó borrosa y lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas al contemplar aquel rostro que tanto anhelaba volver a ver. Conservó el dibujo hecho por ella colocándolo en un pequeño marco en su habitación, siempre llevaba consigo el retrato que el amable médico dibujó a manera de buscarlo después de salir del trabajo pero como siempre, no habían resultados; parecía como si hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. _Albert, ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿A qué es lo que juegas? Siempre te apareciste cuando más lo necesitaba pero ahora, tengo tantas ganas de verte ¿En dónde te encuentras? ¿No ves que desespero por tu presencia? ¿Por qué te escondes de mí? Albert… ¿Dónde debo buscarte?_

Todavía no había amanecido pero al igual que cada madrugada desde que él ya no estaba, el insomnio, la soledad, la tristeza y la desesperanza eran ahora su única compañía, eso y el retrato que contemplaba. Patty, Annie y Archie a veces venían a visitarla pero no era lo mismo. Cuatro meses habían transcurrido desde de su partida y ahora se encontraban en primavera [8]. En las mañanas cuando salía a trabajar, llevaba todo el tiempo pegada al rostro una fingida sonrisa pero ésta desaparecía cuando volvía a la soledad de aquel apartamento que una vez compartieron con él. Atrás habían quedado las noches donde ambos acostados en sus respectivas camas, charlaban a veces hasta altas horas de la madrugada compartiendo lo que les había acontecido durante el día y planeando que harían el fin de semana, la hora de la cena no les alcanzaba. Extrañaba esto, y tratando de mitigar la sensación un poco, se había formado el hábito, a manera de luchar contra la soledad y la tristeza, de ya no dormir más en su antigua cama; ahora dormía en la parte inferior de la litera, la que le había pertenecido a él. Anhelaba sentir el calor de su presencia, metida entre las cobijas creía que al estar allí y abrazar la almohada podría lograrlo, pero todo era inútil.

Noche tras noche gruesas lágrimas inundaban sus ojos; no quedaba más aquella chispa de felicidad en ellos cuando al fin había creído haber encontrado y formado a su lado, lo que a su parecer era un hogar. Sí, porque los dos estaban solos en este mundo y juntos habían llegado a tener el calor de un hogar. Enterrando el rostro en la almohada, trató de sentir su aroma pero éste con el tiempo poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo. Diferentes emociones la invadían, emociones que al igual que cada noche no le permitían dormir; apenas dormía unas horas. Acompañando a la soledad y la tristeza, estaba la incertidumbre de un nuevo sentimiento que aún no podía terminar de identificar, o mejor dicho, no quería terminar de aceptar, pero era una sensación muy parecida a la pérdida de un gran amor. No podía haber confusión, ya había pasado dos veces por la misma situación. Esto aumentaba al recordar que había recuperado la memoria y quizás ahora se encontraba en su hogar, donde alguien lo esperaba. Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza sobre la almohada a manera de sacarse esa idea de encima y así tratar de volver a conciliar el sueño; pero como siempre, al cerrar nuevamente los ojos, imágenes de todos los momentos compartidos inundaban su mente haciendo que toda una avalancha de diferentes emociones cayera sobre ella. Era inútil, ya no podía volver a dormir, al fin y al cabo pronto amanecería por lo que, haciendo las cobijas hacia un lado, se dispuso a levantarse.

Después de envolverse en la bata y calzarse, se dirigió a la cocina a prepararse algo caliente para beber. Debido a la estación, muy temprano por las mañanas aún podía sentirse un poco de frío y eso fue precisamente lo que sintió al salir de las tibias frazadas. Vertiendo un poco de agua dentro de la tetera, la puso sobre la estufa y en poco tiempo el agua empezó a hervir, por lo que procedió a prepararse una infusión de manzanilla y menta; deseaba relajarse. Sirviendo el caliente líquido en una taza, la tomó junto a un pequeño plato de porcelana y los colocó sobre la mesa del comedor. Haló una de las sillas con cuidado tratando de no hacer algún ruido que pudiera despertar a los vecinos, tomó asiento y procedió a beber por sorbos el contenido de la taza sintiendo como el calor del líquido empezaba a calentar su cuerpo.

Volviendo su mirada hacia la ventana, miró hacia el exterior donde a lo lejos se empezaban a vislumbrar los primeros rayos del sol. Amaba el mañana, sabía que con él vendría la esperanza de que algo maravilloso pasara. Soñaba con volver a escuchar su dulce voz, encontrarse con esa sonrisa que tanto le encantaba, un mañana donde él la esperaba, porque se lo había dicho en su breve nota de despedida…

'…

_Indudablemente nos volveremos a ver un día. _

_Albert.' _[9]

Con la mirada perdida, volvió a meditar en lo que atormentaba su mente y alma desde su regreso de Rockstown. _Albert… En esa nota escribiste que nos volveríamos a ver… he esperado tanto porque eso suceda… Fue entonces que enviaste ese paquete… Creí que esa era tu manera de indicarme en donde te encontrabas por lo que me dirigí allí sin pensarlo dos veces con el único propósito de reunirme contigo… pero no te encontré por ninguna parte… ¿Por qué me enviaste a esa ciudad? ¡Sabías muy bien que yo iría! ¿Acaso querías que me reencontrara con Terry? ¿Será que… querías que regresara con él? ¿Por qué Albert'?... _Frunciendo levemente el ceño y luego cerrando los ojos, empezó a recordar cómo fue que llegó a ese lugar…

_(Inicio del flashback)_

Había sido un día agotador en la clínica del Dr. Martin. Debido a los cambios de estación, las personas aprovechaban a salir del obligado encierro causado por el invierno e iban con frecuencia a los parques de Chicago y sus alrededores, donde la nieve se había retirado y algunas flores empezaban a florecer. Producto de estas salidas se habían incrementado el número de pacientes con síntomas de alergias, enfermedades virales, o problemas digestivos. Este día en especial habían atendido a una considerable cantidad de personas. No es que se quejara, al contrario, se alegraba ya que le ayudaba a distraerse en sus horas de trabajo. Necesitaba descansar y relajarse por lo que apresurando sus pasos, fue directamente hacia su apartamento y empezó a subir las escaleras imaginándose sumergida en un caliente y espumoso baño de tina. Pero la visión se esfumó cuando vio recostado sobre la puerta de entrada un paquete.

Intrigada, lentamente se acercó y lo levantó del suelo. Su corazón se desbocó cuando leyó el nombre del remitente y la ciudad de envío… _Albert… ¡Es de parte de Albert! pero… ¿Dónde queda Rockstown…? _Con impaciencia abrió la puerta solo para atravesar el umbral y empujarla tras de sí a manera de cerrarla, y corriendo se acercó a la mesa del comedor. Lanzando su bolso sobre el sofá, colocó el paquete encima de la mesa y empezó a abrirlo con desesperación. Sus ojos brillaron cuando vieron el contenido que la saludaba; un hermoso abrigo de primavera que venía acompañado con una breve nota, la cual con emoción comenzó a leer…

'_Candy_

_Anticipadamente te ofrezco este regalo para la primavera._

_Pienso en ti._

_Albert.' _[10]

Al fin tenía algo por lo que tanto había rogado, una pista de su paradero… _Albert, me reuniré contigo en Rockstown… espero que aún te encuentres allí… _[11]

Deseaba partir a primera hora de la mañana siguiente pero no podía hacerlo. Ahora tenía una responsabilidad como enfermera en la clínica del Dr. Martin y a pesar de su lucha interna, debía solicitarle licencia para poder hacer el viaje. Cuando llegó a la clínica, después de dar los buenos días, le explicó al médico que finalmente tenía una pista de Albert y le gustaría ir a buscarlo. El médico que ya se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos que tenían el uno para el otro, sonrió para sí y le concedió el permiso sin protestar; ni siquiera le pidió tiempo para conseguir otra enfermera que la reemplazara temporalmente, antes que ella llegara estaba acostumbrado a trabajar sin ayuda. Ya estaba decidido, al siguiente día partiría rumbo a Rockstown.

De manera soñadora atendió a sus pacientes, por momento se perdía en sus pensamientos divagando en que haría cuando lo viera, seguramente correrían a los brazos del otro como siempre lo habían hecho después de estar separados por algún tiempo; pero para que eso sucediera primero tenía que encontrarlo y por supuesto, debía llevar el retrato para facilitarle la búsqueda. _Sin duda cuando vean su rostro alguien lo reconocerá_, pensó con entusiasmo.

"¿Qué sucede, Candy?" le preguntó el médico con curiosidad. Pero ella no respondió por lo que él tocó suavemente su hombro. "¿Candy?"

"¿Eh? Perdón Dr. Martin, ¿Me decía?" respondió un poco avergonzada.

"Te preguntaba si sucede algo pues tienes una cara… tu mente parece estar en otro lugar." sonrió divertido.

Candy se sonrojó sintiéndose descubierta pero no quería hablar públicamente con alguien de su encuentro de ensueño. "Nada, solo estaba haciendo un repaso mental de que debo llevar al viaje." Respondió de manera natural, bajando la mirada.

La sonrisa del médico se hizo más amplia al reconocer lo que pasaba, "Candy, haz pasar al siguiente paciente por favor." Le pidió en tono afable a lo que ella sintiéndose aliviada que abandonara el tema, gustosamente obedeció.

La tarde estuvo bastante tranquila, al punto que pudo retirarse media hora antes de su habitual hora de salida. Cuando se fue a despedir del médico, este le indicó que se tomara el tiempo necesario para buscar a Albert a lo que ella respondió sonriendo y lo abrazó con efusividad. Un momento después se retiró de la clínica.

.

Cuando llegó a Rockstown se dio cuenta que era una ciudad bastante pequeña. No le sería difícil poder localizarlo y esto hizo que sus ánimos se elevaran. Lo primero que pensó fue dirigirse a la oficina de correos; por la experiencia de haber vivido en un poblado pequeño sabía muy bien que en este tipo de ciudades los carteros conocían por nombre y aspecto a todos sus habitantes por lo que podían identificar inmediatamente a cualquier persona. Mientras se dirigía hacia ese lugar, las grandes letras de un rótulo encima de la carpa de un teatro ambulante, llamaron su atención "_LA ESTRELLA TERRENCE, EL EX-ACTOR PRINCIPAL DE STRATFORD_". Su corazón dio un vuelco a leer aquel nombre. Por los tabloides, sabía que había abandonado Broadway y que nadie sabía desde entonces su paradero. Esto no podía ser una casualidad. No creyendo lo que sus ojos veían, avanzó hacia el lugar donde en ese momento salían dos jóvenes completamente decepcionadas por la actuación del tan afamado actor y las escuchó hablar pestes sobre él.

Absorta, entró en la carpa siendo recibida por un penetrante olor a tabaco y alcohol, acompañado de risotadas y abucheos por parte del público. Al levantar la mirada hacia el fondo de la carpa, pudo distinguir entre el humo y la penumbra la figura de Terry que trataba de mantener el equilibrio sobre el improvisado escenario; apenas lograba articular algunas palabras. Nada quedaba del actor que había conocido, el que actuó en teatros de renombre donde su figura en escena brillaba aún más que los propios reflectores y con aplausos era aclamado. Ahora en lugar de eso, solo había una lúgubre sombra de lo que una vez fue; miró a su alrededor y habían botellas de alcohol tiradas por todas partes siendo el motivo de los encendidos ánimos de los presentes. _¿Cómo puedes actuar en un lugar así?_, pensó con dolor. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por las burlas de unos hombres y al volver a levantar la mirada hacia el frente, Terry se había desplomado sobre el escenario debido a los efectos del alcohol.

Entonces, una profunda tristeza embargó su alma e incontrolables lágrimas empezaron a correr por su rostro al verlo en aquel estado, decaído, abatido, incluso estaba más delgado. Atrás quedaba la gloria de lo que había sido un actor que conquistaba los escenarios con su sola presencia. _Terry… ¿Acaso cuando escogiste a Susana tu corazón no soportó la elección? ¿Es que nos separamos mintiendo a nuestros propios corazones? ¿Es que acaso tu caída va en la misma medida al amor que sientes por mí?... Yo me esforcé por olvidarte, rogaba a Dios que el tiempo hiciera su efecto en mí… pero tú… Tú no has dejado de amarme al punto de llegar al estado en el que te encuentras ahora… _Como si fuera posible, la tristeza se incrementó causando que su corazón volviera a sentir una debilidad por él, mientras las lágrimas seguían fluyendo cubriendo por completo su rostro. Candy escuchó una vez más las burlas del público; con la ira se apoderándose momentáneamente de ella, se irguió y respirando con fuerza, haló de la bufanda a un 'señor' quien era el que más gritaba. Al sentir el tirón, el hombre desubicado se volvió sobre sí solo para encontrarse con el rostro de una joven con una enfurecida y vidriosa mirada y una voz que le vociferaba…

"¡Si usted no deja de gritar, ¿Cómo puede llevarse a cabo la representación?! ¡Terrence es mucho mejor que eso!" dijo señalando con el dedo hacia el escenario, "¡Así que cállese que no me deja escuchar a los actores!"

Después que lo soltó, el hombre se calló, quedando literalmente estupefacto y confuso… _¿Tan buena estará la obra que esta chica está llorando?... _Se preguntó cruzando los brazos y después de un segundo, les gritó a los otros espectadores que se callaran para poder escuchar la obra a lo que todos inmediatamente se volvieron a verlo, sorprendidos por la solicitud.

Terry continuaba su actuación, aun arrastrando las palabras pero entonces, levantando la mirada hacia el público, se quedó estático por un momento y repentinamente el tono de su voz cambió así como su manera de actuar. Parecía como si nunca hubiera estado ebrio y empezó a recitar sus líneas como si estuviera en uno de los magníficos teatros de Nueva York en los que se había presentado en el pasado. Candy sintió como su corazón se aceleraba, derramando ahora lágrimas de felicidad. _Sí Terry, así eres tú… Vuelve a Stratford… Vuelve junto a Susana y hazla feliz… Si ustedes lo son, yo también puedo serlo… _y pensando estas palabras, se enjugó las lágrimas y se dispuso a abandonar la carpa.

Al salir, la claridad del día le dio la bienvenida y respiró profundamente el aire fresco del exterior. _Necesito encontrar a Albert… _empezando a acercarse a unas personas para pedir indicaciones de cómo llegar a la oficina de correos, escuchó como una voz femenina la llamaba por detrás.

"¡Disculpe! ¿Señorita Candy? ¡Por favor espere!" le gritaba una mujer.

Se detuvo sobre sus pasos y se dio la vuelta para mirar a la persona que la llamaba. Se quedó clavada en su lugar cuando vio como la elegante figura de la Srita. Eleanor Baker, la madre de Terry, se aproximaba hacia ella.

"Señorita Candy, ¿Es usted verdad?" le preguntó con expectativa. Candy solo pudo asentir, estando por el momento perpleja. Al notar la dama que Candy no le respondería, continuó hablando "Disculpe, ¿Podríamos hablar un momento? Podemos hacerlo cómodamente en una cafetería a un par de cuadras de aquí." Le pidió como en una súplica y colocando una mano sobre su hombro, añadió "Por favor."

Candy volvió a asentir, aceptando la sugerencia de la Srita. Baker. Al llegar al lugar, tomaron asiento en una mesa al lado de una ventana y después de ordenar, la madre de Terry empezó a hablar.

"Señorita Candy, perdone mi atrevimiento por haberla abordado de esa manera pero no esperaba encontrarla en un lugar así; llevo en Rockstown cerca de una semana." Comenzó a decir tranquilamente, "Terry no es la clase de persona que dice lo que hay en su corazón pero yo sabía muy bien que lo atormentaba." Ahora las lágrimas corrían lentamente por sus mejillas, "Cuando me enteré que se encontraba en esta ciudad, no dudé en abandonar la película que estaba rodando [12] y corrí hasta este lugar con la intención de apoyarlo como madre pero…" bajó la mirada sintiéndose un poco avergonzada, "…no me he atrevido a hablarle… Todos los días lo he visto actuar de la misma manera pero hoy, ¡Hoy hubo un gran cambio en él Señorita Candy!" una sonrisa empezó a asomar en su rostro junto a un brillo en los ojos, "No tengo palabras para agradecerle el haberlo hecho despertar de esta terrible pesadilla en donde ha estado sumergido. Sé que va a recuperarse ¡Seguramente tuvo que haberla reconocido entre el público!"

Candy negó con la cabeza, "No creo que me haya visto Srita. Baker. Había muy poca iluminación y…" fue interrumpida por la dama.

"¡Pero claro que debió haberla reconocido!" le repitió, "y de no haberlo hecho sin duda sintió su presencia en ese lugar ya que usted es la persona a la que él verdaderamente ama. Cómo su madre, se lo puedo asegurar."

Candy comenzó a sentir nuevamente un húmedo calor en sus mejillas, "Señorita Baker, me alegra en verdad que Terry haya reaccionado y se vaya a recuperar pero me encuentro en esta ciudad por otros asuntos." Le respondió con calma, "No quisiera sonar grosera pero debo retirarme." Terminó dándole una sonrisa a manera de disculpa.

Si, debía salir de esa cafetería, no era por Terry que se encontraba en aquella ciudad. Por lo tanto, se despidió a manera de poder continuar con su objetivo; encontrar a Albert. Al salir de aquel lugar, su vista se volvió a nublar haciendo que nuevas lágrimas brotaran de sus ya enrojecidos ojos… _Terry, confío en ti… Sé que volverás a Broadway porque fuiste al que amé…_

Después de recobrar la compostura, preguntó a unas personas que pasaban por ahí dónde quedaba la oficina de correos y habiendo recibido las indicaciones, avanzó hacia ese lugar. Al entrar, se dirigió al mostrador y después de saludar a la persona al otro lado de éste, mostrándole el retrato de Albert, el que el Dr. Martin amablemente le había dibujado, le preguntó por él; pero todo fue en vano. Nadie le había visto. Salió a recorrer las calles mostrándoles a los transeúntes el retrato, gritando a voz en cuello el nombre de Albert, preguntando en diferentes lugares pero nuevamente lo mismo. No habían rastros de él. No tenía caso seguir en ese sitio por lo que sintiéndose profundamente desilusionada, triste, derrotada y frustrada, tomó el siguiente tren de vuelta a Chicago.

(_Fin del flashback)_

_Fue hace quince días…_ volvió a reflexionar _…y todavía las mismas emociones pesan en mi alma. _Levantándose de la mesa se dispuso a ducharse. El sol ya había salido hace una hora y era mejor alistarse para ir a trabajar. Después de la ducha se vistió, y procedió a prepararse un desayuno ligero volviendo nuevamente a tomar asiento en la silla de la pequeña mesa del comedor. Encontrándose en ese lugar, los recuerdos de ese viaje seguían pasando por su mente en cámara lenta una y otra vez… _Albert, no estabas en ninguna parte, no encontré a nadie que te hubiera visto_… _¿Por qué me enviaste ese regalo desde Rockstown?... Podría decirse que planeaste mi encuentro con Terry… Tengo la impresión de haber estado en esa ciudad para decirle un segundo adiós… En verdad me alegró haberlo visto… Pero después de haber recibido ese paquete no he sabido nada más de ti… _Mientras seguía absorta en sus pensamientos, distraídamente terminó de comer. _¿En dónde estás, Albert…? _

Lentamente se puso de pie y levantando los platos que había utilizado, se dirigió al fregadero para lavarlos. Alzando un poco la mirada, sus ojos empezaron a nublarse al observar aquellas tazas que había comprado con las iniciales de ellos. Los recuerdos de todos los alegres momentos que vivió a su lado cayeron de golpe sobre ella… _Este apartamento lo alquilamos para vivir los dos… Desde que te fuiste se siente demasiado triste para que pueda seguir viviendo sola… _

Entonces fue interrumpida por unas alegres risas provenientes del exterior. Después de haberse secado las manos, enjugándose las lágrimas se acercó poco a poco a la ventana y observó cómo unos niños pasaban jugando amenamente mientras llevaban en sus manos cubetas y cañas para ir de pesca. Una sonrisa nostálgica curvó ahora sus labios e inclinándose levemente sobre la ventana, apoyó ambos antebrazos sobre el marco de ésta mirando hacia el exterior con la mirada fija en el horizonte… _Ya estamos en primavera y los niños del Hogar de Pony seguramente estarán jugando y riendo alegremente por la colina, disfrutando de ir de pesca al río… Señorita Pony… Hermana María… _Lágrimas volvieron a brotar de sus ojos… _Quiero volver con ustedes… ¡No quiero estar sola!... ¡Ya no soporto estar sola!... _Enderezándose, se apartó de la ventana; había tomado una decisión… _Sí, voy a regresar al Hogar de Pony y buscaré una plaza de enfermera en algún hospital cercano… _Su resolución fue interrumpida al escuchar cómo alguien llamaba a la puerta.

El llamado era cada vez más insistente. Seguramente se debía a que la persona al otro lado llevaba ya un buen tiempo tocando pero al encontrarse sumergida en sus pensamientos, no lo escuchó. Al haber estado pensando en la persona que ocupaba cada uno de sus pensamientos en los últimos meses, rápidamente la nostalgia fue reemplazada por la alegría al imaginar que podría tratarse de él, por lo que apresuró sus pasos esbozando una radiante sonrisa. Pero la sonrisa se congeló en el acto cuando abrió la puerta, al comprobar que no era la persona a la ella esperaba.

oOoOoOo

Agradecía el haber sido reincorporado en la compañía sin tanto problema. Después de haber rogado, pedido perdón y prometerle al director que no volvería a abandonarlo, éste lo había aceptado de vuelta. En ese momento estaban empezando a hacerse las audiciones para el papel de la nueva obra que la compañía presentaría: Hamlet. Audicionó como todos los demás habiendo obtenido el papel principal.

Recordó cómo había topado fondo, incluso se convirtió en un alcohólico; pero fue gracias a una alucinación que había logrado salir a flote. Había escogido su camino en aquella noche de invierno hacía más de un año [13], había escogido a Susana. En su alucinación en Rockstown creyó ver a una atribulada Candy por el estado en que él se encontraba, ¿Cómo podría hacerla feliz sin continuaba así? Recordó su promesa y eso lo hizo reaccionar; decidió que era hora de volver. Si la manera de hacer feliz a Candy significaba estar al lado de Susana y hacerla feliz, pues lo haría. Ésta lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y una radiante sonrisa, sin protestas ni reclamos.

_Ojalá algún día pudiera liberarme de esto aunque no lo creo… Trataré de hacerla feliz… Pero… si ese día llegara a suceder, por favor, aguarda por mí Candy…_

oOoOoOo

**Notas de pie de página**

[8] Según el manga Albert se marchó del apartamento Magnolia en una noche nevada, cuando el invierno se había intensificado. Según las estaciones del hemisferio norte esto sería por Enero. Cuando Candy recibe el paquete de Rockstown, ya se encontraban en primavera.

[9] Final de la nota que de despedida que Albert le dejó al marcharse del apartamento en el manga.

[10] Nota que Albert le envía a Candy desde Rockstown en el manga.

[11] Pensamientos de Candy en el manga después de leer la nota del paquete.

[12] En la carta que Candy le responde a Eleanor Baker, rechazando la invitación para asistir a la presentación de Hamlet en Nueva York, menciona que espera poder ver su nueva película. Eso me hizo pensar que posiblemente cuando Eleanor fue a 'apoyar' a Terry a Rockstown, hubiera abandonado alguna filmación.

[13] Entre la ruptura hasta Rockstown es posible que pasaran poco más de 2 años, basados en la fecha en que Albert se fue del Magnolia. Recordemos que ellos rompieron en una noche de nevada (invierno), aparentemente en 1915, el año previo a la muerte de Stear (1916). Albert se marcha del Magnolia en invierno pero de 1918 (basados en la carta de Patty).

oOoOoOo

¡Hola!

Antes que nada quería pedirles disculpas si no avanzamos mucho en la historia. Espero no estarlas aburriendo pero si creí que era importante dejar constancia desde donde podemos empezar a ver unos cambios en los sentimientos de Candy escavando un poco más a fondo escenas del manga. Pude continuar con lo siguiente pero no quise hacerlo para que el capítulo no fuera demasiado largo

Como habrán notado se basó en el manga; algunas partes las parafraseé. Después de la ruptura con Candy, Terry cae en un estado de depresión que lo lleva a la bebida. En el ánime nos muestran a un Terry ebrio que llega a Chicago llorando su amor perdido. Albert lo encuentra en un bar y después de 'convencerlo' a que retome su vida lo lleva a ver a Candy, pero lo hace mostrándosela a la distancia y es allí donde Terry decide continuar con su camino. Algo muy distinto sucede en el manga y en ambas novelas. Para quienes no lo han leído, de aquí es de donde viene el famoso nombre de la ciudad de Rockstown. Albert le envía un paquete a Candy desde ese lugar. Ella creyendo que él se encontraba allí decide ir a su encuentro. Al llegar al pequeño poblado no encuentra a Albert por ninguna parte pero si, a Terry. La diferencia en las dos versiones, ánime y manga, es que en la última es _**ella **_quien ve a Terry en un estado deplorable pero aun así decide no ir a hablarle. En su mente solo lo anima y de la misma manera se despide dejándolo atrás para continuar haciendo a lo que iba, buscar a Albert.

Quienes piensan que en el ánime, Albert se interpuso en el encuentro de una pareja 'enamorada', ¿No es interesante saber que tanto en el manga como en las novelas, es él, quien precisamente provoca este encuentro? ¿Y fue ella quien decidió no verlo? Además, este gesto solo puede hacerlo alguien que desea por sobre todas las cosas la felicidad de un ser amado, no importando que esto vaya en detrimento de su propia felicidad. Algunas podrán decir que ella no le habló por su promesa a Susana de no volver a verlo pero la verdad en ninguna parte he logrado encontrar esto donde está escrito esto, solo en una carta de CCFS que le escribe cerca de año y medio después a Eleanor Baker ¿Pero cuando hizo la promesa? Es un misterio.

Otra cosa es interesante ver que acá es la primera vez que ella que le dice a Terry '**Te amé**'. Esto lo dice cuando se está despidiendo mentalmente de él y solo menciona que sintió una debilidad por él cuando lo vio. (Mmm… solo quisiera comentar que tenía el borrador de este capítulo desde hace 3 semanas así que no fue planificado)

Agradezco nuevamente cada uno de sus comentarios. Cada uno de ellos es muy importante para mí así que ya saben, son más que bienvenidos. Perdón por no haber respondido de manera individual esta vez pero tuve una semana muy apretada.

Mis especiales agradecimientos para _**CandyFan72, Lukyta, Reeka21, Lena, Nadia M Andrew, skarlett northman, Amigocha, Friditas, KeilaNt Lady Susi, Sarah Lisa, Shara, yuukychan, Patty Castillo, Josie, Faby Andley, Blackcat2010, Eydie Chong, Lu de Andrew, Melissa Andrew, , demonyc.**_

Y también muchas gracias a todas las lectoras que lo hacen en silencio.

¡Hasta la próxima! Un abrazo a la distancia a todas.


	4. Una orden del Tío Abuelo William

¡Hola a todas!

Antes que nada quería agradecer públicamente a tres personales especiales, **Keila Nt**, gracias por tus consejos. **Faby Andley **y **MsPuddle**, gracias por levantarme los ánimos. Se los agradezco a todas de corazón.

Este capítulo es un poco más largo que los anteriores pero la verdad no quise dividirlo en dos partes a manera que abarcara lo que inicialmente había pensado. Y ya que me dieron su aprobación, aquí vamos.

Espero sea de su agrado.

.

**CAPÍTULO CUATRO: Una orden del Tío Abuelo William**

Reino Unido, 1934

Soltando un suspiro, abrió los ojos volviendo a delinear con sus dedos los rasgos del retrato que sostenía en sus manos. Ahora era quince años mayor pero el tiempo solo había logrado acentuar la belleza de sus facciones. Dirigiendo su mirada a un pequeño reloj que estaba dispuesto encima de una mesa de esquina, se percató que apenas treinta minutos habían pasado desde la última vez que la había verificado la hora. Aún faltaba tiempo para que él regresara. Emma seguramente seguía durmiendo y sus hermanos mayores, estarían todavía con su maestro. Esto la hizo sentirse tranquila.

Con el transcurso de los años, había sostenido algunas conversaciones con sus amigos donde a veces al recordar el pasado, bromeando o solo con el fin de informarle, le habían compartido cosas que ella desconocía; cosas que habían tenido que ver de manera directa con algunos sucesos importantes en su vida y que ahora tenía una perspectiva más clara de lo acontecido. _Es sorprendente como en ocasiones, lo que hayan conspirado en contra de ti puede volverse a tu favor, llevándote a lo que estuviste anhelando por un buen tiempo, _se dijo para sí sonriendo_. _Las largas conversaciones con él habían sido más profundas, revelándole su propia historia. La sonrisa se amplió al volver a posar su mirada en la persona que se encontraba en el retrato, haciendo que volviera a sumergirse en el pasado.

oOoOoOo

Chicago, abril de 1918

Esa mañana se había levantado un poco más temprano de lo usual; debía regresar a Chicago lo antes posible ya que tenía asuntos importantes que resolver. Después de la plática que había sostenido con William se había quedado tranquilo; sabía que no tenía que preocuparse por él.

Condujo con cuidado por el camino, meditando en los últimos acontecimientos que giraban alrededor del joven patriarca; sopesaba los posibles escenarios que podrían presentarse en un futuro cercano después de su presentación en sociedad. Tenía que estar preparado para todo solo para poder ayudarle. Al llegar a la residencia principal de los Andrew en Chicago, fue recibido por Adrien quien le indicó que la Señora Elroy le estaba esperando en el despacho. Después de asentirle al mayordomo se dirigió hacia ese lugar y una vez frente a la puerta de doble hoja, llamó con suavidad, esperando la autorización para entrar.

"Adelante." Respondió una seca voz.

Con seguridad abrió la puerta e ingresó, saludando a la anciana que se encontraba sentada detrás del escritorio, ordenando unos papeles, "Buenos días Señora Elroy. Adrien me informó que deseaba verme."

"Así es George. Necesito que vayas a buscar a Candice y la traigas ante mí cuanto antes. Quiero hablarle." Dijo de manera imperativa sin siquiera levantar la vista, continuando con la tarea que estaba haciendo.

Siempre que la matriarca hablaba no dejaba lugar a discusión, no que él lo fuera a hacer, nunca se atrevería. A pesar de la extrañeza de la solicitud, solamente asintió indicándole la aceptación de sus órdenes, "Permiso Señora Elroy, me retiro entonces." Respondió haciendo una leve reverencia.

Con el rostro más serio de lo habitual, de la misma manera que lo había hecho antes, la dama solo levantó una mano e hizo un ademán a manera de despedirlo, "Ve, cuando la traigas, la estaré esperando en la sala."

Al salir del despacho, George tuvo una corazonada que algo no estaba bien. El desdén que la Señora Elroy sentía por Candy no era un secreto para todos los habitantes de la mansión ni para los trabajadores de confianza de la familia. Algo importante debía estar pasando pero él no podía hacer otra cosa más que obedecer. Con su mente anegada por un sin número de pensamientos, llegó al apartamento de la Señorita Candy; conocía la dirección por William. Sabía que aún se encontraría allí ya que todavía faltaba una hora para que empezara su jornada en la Clínica Feliz. Una vez hubo estacionado el auto, se bajó, ingresó al edificio de apartamentos y cuando estuvo frente a su puerta, la tocó con suavidad. Después de esperar un par de minutos y no recibir respuesta, volvió a tocar un poco más fuerte pero luego de dejar pasar otros minutos sin que nadie le abriera, está vez tocó con más insistencia. Escuchó como unas pisadas en el interior del apartamento se acercaban apresuradamente y cuando la puerta finalmente se abrió de golpe, vio cómo el rostro de la Señorita Candy pasó de la felicidad a la sorpresa.

"Buenos días, Señorita Candy." Dijo de manera educada, haciendo una ligera reverencia.

"¿George?" respondió con una pregunta, llevándose una mano a la boca por la sorpresa.

A él no le pasó desapercibido el desconcierto que su presencia había provocado en ella; antes lo había notado en la expresión de su rostro pero ahora lo confirmaba con sus palabras.

"Perdone la interrupción, he venido a buscarla para llevarla a…"

"¿Me ha venido a buscar?" lo cortó rápidamente, con una nota de confusión en su voz. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había visto a George, eso solo podía significar una cosa, "¿Se trata del Tío Abuelo William?"

"No Señorita Candy, es la Señora Elroy quien demanda su presencia en la mansión." Le soltó finalmente.

Se quedó perpleja al escuchar su respuesta, reflejándolo en su rostro. Sabía que no era bienvenida en aquel lugar y mucho menos por la Tía Abuela Elroy. La última vez que la había visto, ésta la echó de la mansión gritándole todas las desgracias que había causado en la familia, asegurándole que jamás en su vida deseaba volver a verla. Por esto, el que ahora su presencia fuera requerida por ella, la sobresaltó.

"¿La Tía Abuela desea verme?" preguntó de manera dubitativa.

"Correcto Señorita, Candy. Por favor, si pudiera usted acompañarme." Respondió el hombre con educación.

A pesar de las dudas que la asaltaban, solo pudo asentir. Después de haberle pedido unos momentos para terminar de arreglarse, tomó su bolso, cerró la puerta tras de sí con llave y bajó las escaleras para abordar el auto que la esperaba.

oOoOoOo

En cuanto George se retiró, le dio instrucciones a Adrien para que hiciera llamar a todos los integrantes de la familia Leagan de manera inmediata. Media hora después, estos se encontraban reunidos con ella en la sala.

"Bien queridos, gracias por venir." empezó a decir y dirigiéndose al hijo de la pareja exclamó con seriedad, "Neal, tu madre me informó de tus planes de enlistarte en el ejército. No permitiré que lo hagas." recalcó esto último con autoridad. Los rostros de Elisa y Raymond Leagan eran de incredulidad, desconocían ésta noticia.

"Pero Tía Abuela, como le mencioné a mi madr…" trató de rebatir al sentir que tal vez su plan no saldría como lo había esperado.

"¡Basta Neal!" lo interrumpió la anciana, mientras cerraba con fuerza los ojos y levantaba una mano mostrándole la palma. "No los mandé a llamar para discutir sobre el asunto sino para informarles que he tomado una decisión. George ya fue a buscar a Candice para comunicarle que el sábado habrá una fiesta donde se anunciará el compromiso entre tú y ella." Terminó de decir bajando solo un poco la voz. Ni siquiera se molestó por esconder la desaprobación de tal idea ni el desprecio al pronunciar aquel nombre. Por el contrario, una no disimulada sonrisa de victoria, ahora adornaba los labios de Neal. Lo había conseguido.

"¡¿Quééé?!" un agudo grito lleno de reproche, ira y sorpresa salió de la persona que se encontraba de pie al lado de éste, sacándolo de su momentánea celebración interna. "¿Qué has dicho Tía Abuela? ¡Neal no puede comprometerse con esa huérfana! ¡Eso es ridículo!" vociferó Elisa agitando las manos con intensidad.

La Tía Abuela la miró fijamente de manera penetrante y alzando nuevamente la voz, dijo "¡Cállate Elisa, ya dije que no discutiré este asunto! ¡Se hará como he dicho!"

Elisa al notar que no podría hacer cambiar de parecer a la Tía Abuela, se dirigió a su hermano "¡Te has vuelto loco Neal! ¡¿Qué es eso de enlistarte?! ¡¿Por qué ni siquiera objetas lo que acaba de decir la Tía Abuela?! ¡Mira que casarte con esa huérfana! ¡Serás el hazmerreír de toda la sociedad! ¡Reacciona! ¡Será una deshonra para la familia!"

El pecho de Elisa subía y bajaba por la agitación. El rostro del Señor Leagan solo reflejaba la iracunda impotencia de no poder pronunciar una palabra; solo respiraba con fuerza observando aquella escena. Había amasado una considerable fortuna gracias a los Andrew por lo que no podía oponerse a las decisiones de la matriarca. Sarah Leagan respiraba aliviada mientras que la Señora Elroy se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, masajeándose las sienes.

"Siento decepcionarte hermanita pero eso es lo que más deseo hacer." Le respondió, ampliando la sonrisa, "Casarme con Candy es lo único que impedirá que me enliste en el ejército. La amo con todo mi corazón."

El rostro de Elisa se puso repentinamente rojo de la ira, sus manos vibraban a sus costados apretadas en un puño mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina a su hermano. Candy White, esa menuda e insignificante huérfana sin nada de refinamiento, le había robado en el pasado primero el amor de Anthony y luego, el de Terrence Grantchester. Estaba completamente segura que el único hombre que no caería en sus redes de los que ambas conocían, era precisamente, su hermano. Ahora veía cuan equivocada había estado, _¿Qué tenía esa recogida que hechizaba a cuanto hombre se pusiera en su camino? Y lo peor, actuaba como que no lo sabía…_ No deseando permanecer más en esa habitación, se giró sobre sus talones gritándole a Neal unas últimas palabras mientras salía.

oOoOoOo

Durante el trayecto hacia la mansión, el único sonido dentro del auto era el ruido del motor. Ni siquiera se escuchaban sus respiraciones o algún otro movimiento; tal era la manera en que cada uno estaba absorto en sus pensamientos. Candy eventualmente lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo pero George parecía estar concentrado en el camino. Por lo general ese era su comportamiento pero ella había esperado por experiencias pasadas, que al menos le hubiera mencionado algo del porqué su presencia era requerida. Al llegar a la mansión, George bajó rápidamente del auto para abrirle la puerta. De manera autómata, ella descendió; tan solo pensar que en unos momentos se reuniría con la Tía Abuela Elroy, hizo que su cuerpo empezara a temblar y su corazón latiera con fuerza debido a la agitación emocional que llevaba dentro. George debió haberlo notado ya que cuando lo volvió a ver, tenía los ojos fijos en ella y la miraba de manera serena, tratando de indicarle con la mirada que todo estaría bien. Después que le asintió en respuesta, ligeramente más calmada, empezaron a subir juntos las escaleras que conducían a la entrada principal. Allí fueron recibidos por Adrien quien después de brindarles un saludo formal, les indicó que la Señora Elroy estaba esperando a la Señorita Candy en la sala.

Al entrar en la mansión, Candy no pudo dejar de admirar la suntuosidad de aquel lugar. Podía contar con una mano las veces que había estado allí; todas sus visitas habían sido tan breves que nunca tuvo oportunidad de contemplar el lujo del que había sido rodeada. Mientras avanzaban por un pasillo sobre el reluciente piso de mármol recién pulido, iba admirando rápidamente los magníficos cuadros que colgaban en las paredes. Respirando para tranquilizarse, finalmente se sintió en la capacidad de pronunciar algunas palabras sin que dejara notar en su voz, lo nerviosa que aún se encontraba.

Al encontrarse a pocos metros de la puerta de la sala, Candy se atrevió a decir, "George, no ha dicho una sola palabra hasta ahora." Empezó de manera vacilante y pronto la vacilación se convirtió casi en un clamor, "Se lo suplico, dígame, ¿Qué es lo que la Tía Abuela Elroy quiere de mí?" era evidente la angustia que su voz reflejaba.

George volvió a verla quedándose estupefacto ante la visión que tenía frente a él; la mirada de Candy transmitía un sin número de emociones; inseguridad, ansiedad, aflicción por decir algunas de ellas. Tuvo el intento de decirle que desconocía el motivo por el que la Señora Elroy la mandó a llamar, cuando fue interrumpido por el fuerte golpe de una de las hojas de la puerta de la sala, abriéndose abruptamente y estrellándose contra la pared. Sus miradas rápidamente se dirigieron a ese lugar, viendo como aparecía vociferando airadamente la Señorita Leagan.

"¡Comprendí Neal!" gritaba a voz en cuello mientras se detuvo brevemente en el umbral, "¡No quiero volver a verte jamás!"

Elisa respiraba agitadamente, sus puños estaban cerrados y cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de Candy, le lanzó una mirada llena de odio, "¡Eres una ignorante respecto a los hombres!" y con toda la ira acumulada, le rugió mientras pasaba frente a ella dando fuertes pisadas, "¡Puedes irte al infierno!"

Con los ojos abiertos de par en par, Candy observó cómo detrás de Elisa apareció apresuradamente Neal pidiéndole que se detuviera. Lo que estaba presenciando hizo que toda la tensión que había sentido hasta el momento se disipara dando paso al asombro. Hacía mucho que no veía a este par juntos… _¡Vaya! Una pelea entre estos dos… _pensó sorprendida, recordando sus pleitos del pasado.

Observando como Elisa se alejaba por el pasillo, no se percató que Neal había cerrado la puerta de la sala y se había detenido frente a ésta; una sonrisa maliciosa adornaba sus labios mientras entrecerraba los ojos recorriendo todo su cuerpo con detenimiento… _Me has humillado un buen número de veces Candy, ¡Pero de ahora en adelante no podrás rehuirme más! ¡Serás mía! ¡Pronto lo sabrás!..._

"¡Candy!" la llamó con fingida dulzura mientras relajadamente metía las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. "¡Bienvenida!, la Tía Abuela te está esperando." Dijo con un tono de satisfacción.

El sonido de su voz la trajo de vuelta a la realidad pero al encontrarse con su mirada, un escalofrío la recorrió haciéndola estremecer… _¿Qué pasa?... ¿Qué quiere la Tía Abuela de mí?... ¿Por qué Neal y Elisa estaban reunidos con ella?... _Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un llamado a la puerta...

"Señora Elroy, ya se encuentra aquí la Señorita Candy." Anunció George.

Una voz resonó al otro lado, "¡Por favor, hágala pasar!"

Después que le abrió la puerta para que ingresara a la habitación, Candy lo miró directo los ojos, rogándole con la mirada que la acompañara pero solo escuchó un susurro tranquilizador, "No se preocupe Señorita Candy. Estaré aquí afuera por cualquier cosa que necesite."

Tragando saliva, Candy desapareció en el interior de la sala, cerrándose la puerta detrás de ella. Un pensativo George se quedó afuera; no le había pasado desapercibida la manera en que Neal la había estado observando. Sabía que la estuvo acechando en el pasado, William se lo había comentado; solo esperaba que esta no fuera una más de sus tretas. Levantó la vista, observando como éste desaparecía tranquilamente al final del pasillo.

Al ingresar en la habitación, Candy se quedó inmóvil en su lugar. La Tía Abuela no estaba sola; sentada en una elegante silla, a cada uno de sus costados se encontraban los Señores Leagan. Las miradas con las que fue recibida eran frías y despectivas, causando que un frío sudor la recorriera y su respiración empezara a agitarse.

"Buenos días." Logró balbucear.

Sin siquiera responder el saludo, la Señora Elroy espetó con el ceño fruncido y el rostro serio, "Candice, nos vemos en la penosa decisión de comprometerte en matrimonio con Neal." Y mirándola fijamente a los ojos de manera categórica, añadió, "Es una orden del Tío Abuelo William."

La Señora Leagan se contuvo de resoplar y cerró los ojos por un momento al escuchar la manera autoritaria en que la Tía Elroy le había comunicado la decisión a su indeseada futura nuera. Más que un comunicado era una orden; sus palabras no dejaron duda.

Por su lado, Candy recordó la sonrisa que Neal y el tono de su voz cuando la saludó. Eran muy diferentes a los de la última vez que se habían visto en la villa cerca del lago. Ahora todo empezaba a encajar y solo pudo registrar en su mente _Neal y yo… Una orden del Tío Abuelo William… _Eso no podía ser… No podía dar crédito a que fuera sometida a semejante acción… ¡Ni si quiera tomaban en cuenta lo que ella sentía! ¿Ella casada con Neal? ¡JAMÁS! Sintiendo como toda la tensión acumulada se arremolinaba en su pecho, apretó las manos hasta hacerlas un puño y agitándolas con fuerza frente a ella, declaró sin titubear "¡Pero ¿Por qué tengo que hacer eso?! ¡Yo no siento absolutamente nada por él!"

"Neal…" empezó a decir la Señora Leagan, notándosele la perturbación al pronunciar aquellas palabras, "Neal ha dicho que si no puede casarse contigo, se enlistará en el ejército."

Abriendo aún más los ojos por lo que acaba de escuchar, exclamó con fuerza, "¡Es un mentiroso! ¿Cómo puede un cobarde ser un voluntario?"

La irritación de la Señora Elroy se hizo más intensa. Suficiente había tenido con la reacción de Elisa pero trató de controlarse por considerarla algo natural ante la desagradable noticia pero, ¿Tener que soportar los gritos e insultos de ésta chiquilla? Eso era algo que no permitiría; ella simplemente debía limitarse a obedecer por lo que sin más miramientos, agitadamente le gritó…

"¡SILENCIO!" Su voz retumbó en toda la habitación, haciendo que todos los presentes se sobresaltaran. Sus ojos estaban llenos de ira, Candy jamás la había visto de esta manera pero la Señora Elroy continuó, "¡Tú no tienes nada que decir!" le dijo señalándola con el dedo, "¡Solamente debes obedecer sin discutir!" Soltando el aliento, al sentir un leve mareo debido al repentino cambio de su presión, la matriarca se cubrió el rostro con una mano. Rápidamente, los Señores Leagan se inclinaron hacia ella para tratar de calmarla mientras comenzaba a lamentarse, "Neal… me siento mal solo de pensar que él también parta como voluntario…"

Bajando la cabeza, Candy no pudo hacer nada más que observar y escuchar los lamentos de la anciana acompañadas de las palabras de consuelo por parte de sus ahijados. Mientras la indignación, impotencia y resignación iban tomando poco a poco el control en ella, las lágrimas empezaron a acumularse en sus ojos. _¡Traidor!... _Empezó a hablarle a Neal en su mente, _¡Eres un sucio traidor!... ¡Jamás has tenido la intención de enlistarte!... ¡Cómo puedes aprovecharte de esta manera de la muerte de Stear, solo para lograr tus propósitos! _No terminaba de asimilar lo bajo que había caído Neal; eso era algo que la dejó perpleja pero lo que en realidad causó un mayor impacto en ella, es que era una orden del Tío Abuelo y con gran sentimiento empezó a preguntarse, _Tío Abuelo, ¿Realmente es su deseo que me case con Neal?, _suspiró, _Yo… Yo preferiría morirme antes que aceptar ser su esposa…_

Recuperando un poco el control, la Señora Elroy se acomodó en su silla y sin apartar la mano de su rostro, con el ceño fruncido, mirando a Candy por encima de su mano espetó, "La fiesta de compromiso será dentro de tres días, ¡¿Está claro?!"

Después de asentir y recibir las miradas glaciales de tres pares de ojos, Candy hizo una leve reverencia y girándose sobre sus talones, se dirigió a la puerta de salida de la habitación. Las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos, se rebalsaron y empezaron a brotar libremente por sus mejillas. _No sirve de nada discutir… Es una decisión del Tío Abuelo William… a favor de Neal… _La imagen de generosidad que tenía de él de pronto se vio hecha añicos por obligarla a aceptar semejante imposición, no, no era posible. ¿Dónde quedaba el amor y la bondad que siempre le mostró? ¿Dónde estaba el respeto que le había brindado una vez para tomar sus propias decisiones, ignorando ahora, cuál era su voluntad? A pesar de haberles dejado en claro su negación ante ese matrimonio, eso no pareció importarles; solo deseaban que obedeciera sumisamente. Tomando el picaporte de la puerta, lo giró, abrió la puerta y habiendo salido, la cerró tras de sí, recostándose en ésta con los ojos cerrados. Hasta este momento pudo dar rienda suelta a sus sollozos, _Albert, ¿Qué debo hacer?_

George que seguía en el pasillo, escuchó desde afuera de todo lo acontecido dentro de la sala. Tan altas habían sido las voces en aquella conversación. Se extrañó al escuchar la palabra 'compromiso' seguida de 'matrimonio' pero se quedó estupefacto al escuchar la seguridad de las palabras de la Señora Elroy al pronunciar el nombre del joven William. Había mal empleado su nombre. Sabía a ciencia cierta que él jamás permitiría tal cosa; no le impondría jamás un esposo a la Señorita Candy. Aun no saliendo de su asombro, vio la puerta abrirse y que por ella salía la joven en mención, presa de sus emociones. Lentamente se fue acercando a ella.

"Señorita Candy…" la llamó en voz baja.

Candy abrió los ojos y vio al alto hombre frente a ella, "George…" logró decir entre sollozos. Pero recordando que él era la mano derecha del Tío Abuelo William, y que debió haber sido el intermediario por el que la Tía Abuela obtuvo la decisión del matrimonio, en un impulso, se acercó a él y tomándolo por las solapas de la chaqueta, estalló desbordando en llanto.

"George… ¡No soy una muñeca! ¡No quiero que me manipulen de esta manera!", tomando una bocanada de aire prosiguió, "¡¿Es qué nadie quiere ver que soy un ser humano?!"

George no sabía que responderle. Él estaba tan perplejo como ella por la noticia, "Yo… yo…" balbuceó.

Después del repentino estallido, un poco más calmada, ella continuó, "¿Es qué todos los adultos en esta familia son así?" le dijo con mirada suplicante, George la miraba compasivamente, "Es también el Tío Abuelo William quien me adoptó un…" su voz se fue desvaneciendo, no podía continuar, se sentía demasiado débil como para pronunciar en voz alta aquellas palabras por lo que sin reparos, abrazó al hombre llorando con intensidad.

Éste se sorprendió. Nunca antes se había comportado con él de esa manera. No podía apartar de su mente aquella mirada llena de súplica y dolor por lo que cerrando los ojos, profundamente conmovido, respiró hondo tomando una decisión.

"Señorita Candy, vaya a Lakewood…" le dijo en voz baja, Candy separándose de él ligeramente, sacudió la cabeza un poco confundida, "El Señor William se encuentra actualmente en Lakewood." Completó con firmeza en su voz.

El llanto de pronto paró y sus ojos brillaron con intensidad, "George…" susurró, dándose cuenta que le estaba dando una salida.

Él asintió, una leve sonrisa amenazaba en aparecer en la comisura de sus labios, "Esta es la primera vez que contradigo las órdenes del Señor William, Señorita Candy." El asombro en los ojos de ella era evidente. Después de corroborar la hora en su reloj de pulsera, George continuó, "El último tren hacia Lakewood sin escalas, partió hace media hora. A las siete de la noche sale el próximo tren, pero pasará por algunos pueblos." Candy asintió, "Disculpe que no pueda llevarla pero tengo asuntos que atender en Chicago. Además, mi ausencia sería notoria pero…" hubo vacilación en sus palabras, "…puedo ir a recogerla el día viernes por la tarde." Terminó, esperando su comprensión.

"Gracias George." Respondió ella con emoción en la voz.

"Una cosa más, Señorita Candy." Se apresuró a decir, "Para cuando llegue a Lakewood, ya será de mañana. Para que no le impidan la entrada, deberá ingresar por el jardín, en la parte posterior de la mansión. Abra la puerta de entregas de la cocina." Mientras le daba estas indicaciones, ella asentía indicándole que estaba tomando nota mental de todo lo que le decía. "A esas horas, el personal de la cocina no se encuentra ahí, por lo que nadie debería notar su presencia." Cerrando una mano, se la llevó boca y en un gesto pensativo se frotó con el dedo índice el labio superior y luego añadió, "Por las mañanas, el Señor William se encuentra generalmente en el solárium; búsquelo allí de primero."

Después de despedirse efusivamente de George, Candy salió de la mansión rumbo a la Clínica Feliz para comunicarle al doctor Dr. Martin el motivo de su ausencia, esperando comprendiera que tampoco llegaría lo que restaba de la semana. El buen médico solo asintió, sonriendo. Habiendo hecho esto, se dirigió a la estación de tren con una sonrisa en los labios, _Tío Abuelo William… _Suspiró, _¡Por fin podré conocer al Tío Abuelo William!_

oOoOoOo

Había tenido que esperar unas horas antes de que el tren partiera de Chicago y media hora después que lo hicieron, el sol se había puesto. Sentada en el vagón, perdió su mirada en el cielo estrellado; no dejaba de pensar que muy pronto conocería a su padre adoptivo. A pesar de encontrarse exhausta por todas las emociones vividas ese día, no pudo conciliar el sueño. Todos sus pensamientos giraban en torno a la enigmática figura que pronto conocería. Al llegar a Lakewood, rentó un carruaje para que la llevara a la mansión de los Andrew. Con su rostro lleno de ilusión, todo el camino pensó que le diría al Tío Abuelo cuando estuviera frente a él. Por supuesto, lo primero que haría era hacerle cambiar de opinión respecto a su compromiso con Neal; ya después le agradecería por todo lo que había hecho por ella. De repente, concentrándose en el camino, al reconocer un lugar le pidió al chochero que se detuviera. Estaban pasando por el sitio donde el día que conoció a Stear, éste la llevó en su auto pero pararon sumergidos en el lago. Después le había mostrado un atajo cerca de ese lugar para llegar a la mansión que coincidentemente daba, al jardín posterior. Bajándose del carruaje, le pagó y agradeció al cochero y emprendió el último tramo de su viaje.

Al llegar a los jardines, después de comprobar que no hubiera nadie, ingresó por la puerta de entregas. Tal y como George se lo había dicho, la cocina estaba vacía. Tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, dirigió sus pasos hacia el solárium, volviéndose de vez en cuando solo para asegurarse que nadie la estuviera siguiendo. Al llegar, se detuvo frente a la puerta… Se encontraba abierta… Podía sentirse desde donde se encontraba, como soplaba el fresco aire de la mañana. Asomándose ligeramente en el interior, notó que en una mesa no hacía mucho acababan de colocar el servicio de té, una clara señal que había sido dispuesto para alguien en ese lugar. Dirigió su mirada hasta la elegante silla de respaldo alto al fondo de la habitación; frente al gran ventanal, ésta apuntaba hacia el exterior quedando frente a ella, la parte posterior. Pudo observar que alguien se encontraba sentado; la manga de una bata negra podía apreciarse en el brazo de la silla. Su corazón empezó a acelerarse, el tan ansiado momento que había esperado por años finalmente era una realidad… _Tío Abuelo William… al fin._

Tragando saliva y respirando profundamente, se armó de valor e ingresó en la habitación. Si sus pasos ya eran con anterioridad silenciosos para no llamar la atención, el sonido se amortiguó por completo al pisar la gran alfombra que abarcaba la mayor parte del solárium. Se detuvo a un lado de la mesa donde estaba dispuesto el té; no se atrevió a avanzar más. Sentía todo su cuerpo temblar. Ante una persona de la importancia del Tío Abuelo William, nadie podía presentarse sin haber sido mandado a llamar. No sabía cuál sería su reacción; no quería ser echada sin antes expresarle a lo que había venido; fue invadida por el nerviosismo y el temor de haber irrumpido de esta manera su privacidad. Sujetándose una mano con la otra, se las llevó al pecho donde las presionó y cerrando los ojos, tomó un profundo respiro para serenarse, armándose de valor.

"Tío Abuelo William, soy su hija adoptiva, Candy. Le ruego me perdoné por importunarlo de esta manera…" Sorprendida por el tono tranquilo de su voz, continuó, "Pero hay algo de lo que definitivamente debo hablarle…"

Cuando Candy abrió los ojos, notó como el Tío Abuelo apretó levemente la mano en el brazo de la silla; pensó que seguramente debió haberse molestado por presentarse de esa manera. El positivismo que tenía cuando empezó a hablar prontamente cambió a la angustia; pero lo hecho, hecho estaba y con el nerviosismo ahora tomando el control, continuó.

"Tío… le tengo un profundo afecto… no puedo expresarle en palabras hasta qué punto le estoy agradecida por todo lo que ha hecho por mí…" Tragó saliva, lo que le iba a exteriorizar iba en contra al agradecimiento de lo que acaba de decir, "Pero… pero que me comprometa con Neal lo encuentro un poco autoritario de su parte…" ya estaba, lo había terminado de decir pero aún tenía que aclararle algunos puntos del porqué de su actitud, "Soy consciente de todo lo que le debo pero… no deseo que mi vida sea controlada de esa manera…"

Se quedó callada esperando una respuesta de su parte pero… no hubo nada; solo la zozobra de un absoluto silencio.

"Tío, sé que le debo un inmenso respeto por haberme acogido y convertirme en su hija adoptiva…" sus palabras acompañadas de su voz temblorosa, empezaron a revelar lo que llevaba en su interior, "Por esa razón siempre pensé que usted era alguien sensible y que respetaba la opinión de los demás…" cerrando los ojos, ya no pudo contenerse, "¡ODIO A NEAL!" espetó con convicción, "Estoy dispuesta a respetar todos los reproches y castigos que usted disponga pero… solo le pido que anule este absurdo compromiso."

Al terminar de pronunciar la última palabra, con la respiración entrecortada, abrió los ojos esperando finalmente obtener una respuesta por parte de él pero nuevamente el silencio reinó en la habitación. La angustia y nerviosismo anterior, salieron a flote en su totalidad. Creyó escuchar algo pero el persistente silenció continuó. Era algo extraño. Sintiendo el incesante y fuerte latido de su corazón, se le pasó por la mente que cabía la posibilidad que George podría haberse equivocado y que la persona en la silla fuera alguien más. Tenía que asegurarse.

Con la duda y la ansiedad recorriendo su ser, finalmente se animó a preguntarlo en voz alta "¿Tío Abuelo William…? ¿Es usted el Tío Abuelo William?"

Sintiendo el impulso de acercarse al hombre sentado en la silla, levantó un pie para iniciar su avance; pero al escuchar como el prolongado silencio de la otra persona en la habitación finalmente había terminado, se quedó inmóvil en el lugar donde se encontraba, reconociendo de inmediato la familiar voz al pronunciar aquellas palabras.

.

El día anterior, inmerso en un torbellino de emociones, no había tomado su habitual descanso matutino en el solárium; hoy, lo había retomado. Una cómoda y elegante silla con brazos estaba situada frente al amplio ventanal de la habitación, con vistas a los rosedales. Al fondo podía observarse el portal de rosas y después de este, el denso bosque de la propiedad. Siendo un amante de la naturaleza, ésta le brindaba la paz que tanto necesitaba. Con una de las puertas abiertas, la suave brisa soplaba inundando su ser con una dulce fragancia a flores. Cerrando los ojos, soltó un suave suspiro pensando de qué manera se presentaría ante ella; pronto su verdadera identidad ya no sería un secreto para nadie. ¿Cuál sería su reacción cuando conociera el lazo que los unía? ¿La perturbaría como fue su caso cuando recuperó la memoria? O, ¿Lo vería como algo muy natural y lo aceptaría con facilidad? Sacudiendo la cabeza tratando de sacarse este último pensamiento, volvió a respirar la suave fragancia floral pero esta se sentía un poco… diferente.

Era increíble como el hecho de estar pensando en ella, había creído escuchar su suave voz hablándole; soltando otro suspiro, una sonrisa adornó sus labios. Pero cuando la voz continuó con firmeza, él abrió los ojos de golpe percatándose que el sonido no era producto de su imaginación; Candy se encontraba a sus espaldas. ¿Cómo lo había encontrado? Su corazón se aceleró, su respiración se agitó, su cuerpo se estremeció, sus manos hasta ahora relajadas se aferraron a los brazos de la silla. El momento que apenas unos segundos atrás se había estado planteando, súbitamente sin proponérselo había llegado.

Con su pecho subiendo y bajando debido a la agitación, escuchó atentamente cada una de sus palabras. De la sorpresa pasó a la ira, de la ira al instintivo sentimiento de protección. Si en un principio la había adoptado solo para protegerla brindándole una vida mejor, ahora la protegería contra todo y contra todos por algo más fuerte y más profundo, por amor. ¿Cómo era posible que la estuvieran obligando a tal bajeza, su propia familia? Y más aún, ¿Utilizando de esta manera su nombre? Asqueado por lo que representaban todas aquellas palabras, determinó que lo primero que debería hacer era calmarla, después, tomaría el asunto es sus manos.

Respirando profundamente para recuperar el autocontrol, con la voz tranquila pronunció, "¿Acaso eso es todo lo que quieres decirme, Candy?"

_Continuará…_

oOoOoOo

Nuevamente este capítulo está basado en el manga y claro, hay partes que son producto de mi imaginación basadas en las escenas que éste nos presenta. Creo que de esta manera se puede comprender y profundizar un poco en las reacciones futuras de algunos personajes en la historia.

Ya se habrán dado cuenta que estoy tratando de abarcar las partes finales del manga y demorándome un poco acá, pero como bien me dijeron por ahí… _a fuego lento se cocina más sabroso… _No puedo dejar de escribir sobre partes que considero importantes en la historia, unas más que otras, y que no quedaron claras en el ánime o bien, sucedieron de manera diferente. El último volumen del manga está lleno de esto.

Para quienes no lo han leído, algunas diferencias que notarán es que es George quien va a recoger a Candy en su apartamento; no le envían un carruaje con chofer ni doncellas para que se cambié en la clínica del Dr. Martin. También la reacción de Elisa es diferente, no se esperaba la noticia dando a entender que había sido tomada por sorpresa. No hay una conspiración con Sara Leagan por la herencia del Tío Abuelo. La actitud del Sr. Leagan puede sorprender pero éste no era la amabilidad andante que nos presentaron en el ánime. Pero lo que me trae más emoción en el reencuentro entre Albert y Candy, es que él no se esperaba la visita de Candy ya que George no la llevó a Lakewood ni la anunció, Albert fue tomado por sorpresa.

Les agradezco nuevamente por cada uno de sus comentarios. He de confesar que cuando empecé a leer fics, no acostumbraba a comentar; solo hasta después de un tiempo empecé a hacerlo. Ahora estando de este lado, digo escribiendo, me doy cuenta de la importancia de cada uno de sus comentarios. Éstos lo animan a uno a seguir adelante y dan una gran luz si lo que estamos tratando de transmitir, se está logrando. Gracias, gracias, gracias.

Gracias también a todas las lectoras anónimas. Nada sería igual sin ustedes.

Mis especiales agradecimientos a: **CandyFan72, KeilaNt, Lukyta, Amigocha, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, Lu de Andrew, lady susi, Sarah Lisa, Paloma, Faby Andley, Josie, Nadia M Andrew, skarlett northman, Shara, Guest 1, Paolau2, Blackcat2010, Lady Lyuva Sol, Liovana Hernandez, Chiquita Andrew, Guest 2, Ms Puddle y CC.**

Bendiciones y un abrazo a todas a la distancia. Hasta la próxima.

Acá les dejo mis respuestas a quienes no pude hacerlo por mensaje privado. Están en orden alfabético.

**Blackcat2010:** ¡Tocaya! Si fuera solo esta historia la hubiera empezado más adelante jejeje pero como también es la 'continuación' de Te Extraño pues retrocedí hasta aquí… Respecto a los sentimientos de Candy por Terry en Rockstown, coincido contigo. En un año muchas cosas pueden pasar, en especial cuando tienes un trato diario con alguien más que te da tu lugar y está ahí siempre para ti. En lo personal, creo que ya en ese entonces, Terry solo ocupaba un lugar especial en el corazón de Candy pero ya no el amor que antes le tenía.

**CC: **Gracias por tus palabras y me alegra saber que estoy logrando mi objetivo al describir las escenas. Para mí Neal es un personaje complejo y no solo caprichoso como Elisa. Habría tanto que escribir sobre él pero ese sería un fic aparte. Gracias nuevamente por tus palabras.

**Demonyc:** Hola amiguita… Gracias por tus palabras. Nos seguimos leyendo.

**Eydie Chong: **Me alegra mucho que te esté gustando. Veremos qué puedo hacer con el detrás de cámaras… ;)

**Faby Andley: **¡Amiga! ¡Gracias por tus palabras pero mi imaginación aún está muy lejos de la tuya! Y sí, ese viaje a Rockstown fue el primer indicador de las decisiones de ella.

**Guest 1: **Me alegra que te guste la historia. En cuanto a las novelas, hasta donde tengo entendido las puedes conseguir en Amazon, el gran inconveniente, solo están en japonés y aun no hay autorización para ser traducidas de manera oficial a otros idiomas. En internet están dispersos algunos fragmentos de las retrospecciones de Candy, algunas cartas que se intercambió con algunos personajes pero sobre todo, las cartas del epílogo que es la correspondencia entre Albert y Candy. Estas son traducciones de algunas fans.

**Guest 2: **Jejeje, pues me alegra saber que no te esté aburriendo… Espero que con este capítulo haya logrado lo mismo… ;)

**Josie: **Tienes razón, es interesante ver la misma historia desde diferentes perspectivas. Todas tenemos nuestra propia versión de cómo pudieron haberse dado las cosas coincidiendo algunas veces. Lo importante es que nos lleva a un mismo final. Respecto a que estoy escribiendo sobre lo que piensan otros personajes, solo lo haré cuando considere que una determinada acción impactó de manera directa en la vida de Candy y Albert. No pienso meterme a escarbar en que fue de la vida de ellos. Siempre te agradezco tus palabras, las tendré en cuenta.

**Paloma: **Me alegra que te esté gustando la historia. No soy una experta en cuanto a Candy Candy se refiere pero me da gusto saber que estás resolviendo tus dudas con esta historia.

**Patty Castillo:** Coincido con todo contigo. Creo que cuando se encontraron en Londres solo había atracción (ambos reconocieron y se dijeron lo guapos que estaban) pero nada más. Fue hasta el Magnolia después del accidente que todo cambió y por lo que vemos en el manga, vivió meses con ella después de haber recuperado la memoria.

**Sarah Lisa: **Agradezco de corazón cada una de tus palabras. También creo que Misuki concibió a Albert desde un inicio como el destino de Candy. La historia inicia como ella es marcada con su encuentro con el Príncipe de la Colina y termina volviéndolo a encontrar. Me alegra que le estés encontrando sentido a muchos detalles, en realidad, ese fue mi propósito al decirme a escribir este fic, entenderlo yo misma de una mejor manera todo e ir ordenando la secuencia de acontecimientos de la historia.

**Shara: **Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejarme tus comentarios. Me alegra que te esté gustando la historia, a pesar que ya conocemos todo lo que pasa.

**Yuukychan: **siento haber despertado en ti esos sentimientos pero la verdad, las acciones de Neil hacen que eso pase y concuerdo contigo, Albert merece ser feliz con Candy.


	5. El reencuentro

**CAPÍTULO CINCO: El Reencuentro**

_¿Acaso eso es todo lo que quieres decirme, Candy?_

Por una fracción de segundo las palabras siguieron haciendo eco en su cabeza. Sabía perfectamente quien era el dueño de esa voz. Oh si, podría reconocerla en cualquier parte pero… ¿Sería verdad que él estaba allí o solo era un truco de su mente en respuesta a los anhelos de su corazón? No lo sabía; de lo que si estaba segura es que no podía moverse. Permaneciendo en su lugar, aún en medio de su aturdimiento, tuvo la sensación que el suelo se abría bajo sus pies o ¿Eran sus piernas que al parecer poco a poco empezaban a debilitarse? No estaba segura… A pesar de esto, luchó con todas sus fuerzas por permanecer de pie. Encontrándose en este estado, observó una alta y esbelta figura ponerse de pie para luego girarse a manera de quedar frente a ella, resplandeciendo contra los brillantes rayos del sol de la mañana que ya inundaban la habitación.

Cuando sus ojos se ajustaron a la luz, finalmente pudo contemplar aquel hermoso rostro que por tanto tiempo estuvo buscando. Si, era él… y aunque un poco confusa por su presencia en ese lugar, empezó a recorrerlo con la mirada. Simplemente se miraba deslumbrante aun vistiendo una bata negra con pantalones a juego... Su rubio cabello brillaba bajo la luz del sol... De sus labios emergía una suave sonrisa pero cuando llegó a sus ojos, el corazón de Candy dio un vuelco al verse reflejada en la calidez de su tierna mirada. Respirando agitadamente, empezó a asimilar la verdadera identidad del hombre que tenía frente a ella. Se cubrió la boca a manera de ahogar un gemido y retrocedió un paso... _El Tío Abuelo William es… Usted es… _De repente empezó a ver todo borroso mientras sentía un húmedo calor recorriendo sus mejillas.

Viéndola en un estado tan vulnerable, tuvo el impulso de abrirle sus brazos y estrecharla fuertemente como era su costumbre pero se contuvo. Primero tenía que darle tiempo para que asimilara su identidad; luego comprobaría por sí misma que bajo el nombre de William Andrew seguía estando el hombre que ella conocía, Albert.

Rompiendo el prolongado silencio, dijo suavemente con una dulce sonrisa en los labios, "Candy, por favor perdóname si no dije una palabra hasta ahora…"

Solo hubo silencio.

¿Cuántas veces había soñado con conocer al Tío Abuelo William? ¿Cuántas veces soñó con este momento donde finalmente tenía la oportunidad de agradecerle personalmente todo lo que había hecho por ella en el pasado? Pero… ¿Ahora qué había? ¿Cuántas veces había soñado en los últimos meses su reencuentro con Albert? ¿Cuántas veces lo había soñado abriéndole los brazos y ella corriendo a refugiarse en la calidez de su abrazo? ¿En dónde quedaban ahora sus sentimientos y sus anhelos? No había cabida a eso, ya no más. Albert ya no era simplemente Albert, el vagabundo por el que sentía algo muy fuerte; Albert, era en realidad el Tío Abuelo William, su tutor legal.

Sintiendo como sus piernas flaqueaban cada vez más, con las lágrimas aun recorriendo sus mejillas finalmente dijo con la voz temblorosa en tono formal, "Yo, jamás me di cuenta… Entonces… Usted siempre estuvo a mi lado…"

Él sabía que no sería fácil para ella asimilar la verdad pero esto no impidió que le sorprendiera el tono que utilizó para hablarle. Entonces, con una sonrisa en los labios la instó, "Vamos Candy, no me hables de manera tan formal. Que yo sepa, tú nunca me has hablado así." Dijo de manera natural. Luego, poniéndose serio, con la mirada fija en ella añadió, "Ignoraba los planes de Neal…" hizo un breve silencio para atraer su atención, "Todo estará bien, no tienes que preocuparte por eso." Terminó en tono tranquilizador.

Y eso fue todo lo que ella pudo soportar. Al terminar de asimilar la impactante revelación, todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar y sus piernas se doblaron debajo de ella haciendo que cayera de rodillas sobre la alfombra.

"¡Candy!" Albert preocupado que algo le hubiera sucedido, rompió la distancia entre los dos, "¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?" le dijo agachándose para sujetarla por el brazo.

Ella se apoyó en él con la cabeza baja y entre balbuceos logró responder, "Mis… mis fuerzas me han abandonado de repente…" su voz se fue desvaneciendo mientras sus sollozos cobraron fuerza.

Profundamente conmovido, con el corazón golpeando dentro de su pecho como si fuera un martillo, Albert susurró, "Candy…"

Ella levantó la cabeza y con todas sus emociones fluyendo a través de sus palabras, le confesó, "Albert… jamás habría imaginado que tú podrías ser el tío Abuelo William…" y luego continuó a manera de reproche, "¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada…? ¿Por qué…?" incontrolables lágrimas seguían corriendo por sus mejillas.

Bajando la mirada, Albert tragó saliva sintiéndose culpable. "Lo siento, Candy… Tenía mis motivos." Fue lo único que pudo responder mientras volvía a entrelazar sus miradas. _Algún día te lo haré saber, Candy… _

Con los ojos enrojecidos, Candy le sostuvo brevemente la mirada; entonces, los recuerdos que vivió a su lado empezaron a llegar vívidamente a su mente, recuerdos desde el día en que lo conoció, cuando la rescató en la cascada. Siempre fue amable, siempre la animó, siempre la protegió, siempre la consoló. Durante las épocas más difíciles de su vida, Albert siempre estuvo presente, luego… vivió con ella en el Magnolia cuando estuvo amnésico e incluso después de haber recuperado la memoria, siguió ahí. Fue entonces, junto a él, que había encontrado un hogar. '_Candy, es bueno compartir algo entre dos…' _Escuchó de pronto su voz en su mente, '_Hagamos esto nuestra costumbre… compartamos nuestras penas y alegrías… ¿Me lo prometes, Candy?'_ Volviendo la mirada hacia él, lo descubrió observándola con intensidad; había algo diferente en su mirada y esto hizo que se estremeciera al volver a recordar sus palabras… _Albert…_

En medio de una intensa batalla de su mente y su corazón, sintiendo como sus sentimientos estaban a punto de vencer su autocontrol, Albert dio un respingo poniéndose rápidamente de pie y caminó hacia la mesa donde estaba dispuesto el té dejando a una pensativa Candy sobre la alfombra. Luego de poner las palmas de las manos sobre la mesa a manera de recargarse, respiró profundamente tratando de calmar su agitación. Después de un momento, con una sonrisa en el rostro se volvió hacia ella.

"Entonces, ¿Ya te encuentras mejor?" le dijo de manera natural. Su voz la trajo de vuelta del hilo de sus pensamientos. "Ven, voy a preparar el té."

Sintiéndose un poco recuperada, se puso de pie y se acercó a la mesa. "Déjame que yo lo haga…" pero aparentemente todavía no salía de su aturdimiento ya que en su nerviosismo derribó las tazas. Albert solo sonrió de manera comprensiva.

Quiso disculparse dirigiéndose a él como antes pero fue consciente que ahora estaba frente al Tío Abuelo William. Entonces, entrelazando los dedos de sus manos a la altura del pecho como si estuviera haciendo una súplica, se acercó a él, "Quería que aceptaras mi agradecimiento como el Tío Abuelo William, solo por una vez." Albert entrecerró los ojos ligeramente, algo desconcertado. Con lágrimas en los ojos, ella continuó, "Hace mucho tiempo que trataba de encontrarle… Ahora es como un sueño… Es tan maravilloso…"

_¿Qué tratas de hacer Candy…? _se preguntó Albert.

"Le estoy realmente agradecida por todo lo que ha hecho por mí… Le agradezco…" su voz se fue desvaneciendo.

En el borde del enternecimiento y la inquietud, Albert aprovechó el breve silencio. No quería tener únicamente su agradecimiento, aspiraba a más y el constante recuerdo del informe de Rockstown le daba una posibilidad. Por lo pronto, tenía que empezar a hacerle ver que seguía siendo el hombre que ella conoció, nada había cambiado. Entonces, tomando sus manos entre las de él, le dijo tranquilamente.

"Candy… para ¿Quieres? Haces que me avergüence." Candy se sorprendió. "¿Sabes? Preferiría ser simplemente Albert y no el Tío Abuelo William."

Aquel contacto hizo que ella vacilara en responder por un momento, era la primera vez en los últimos meses que volvía a sentir la calidez de su piel contra la suya. Con una corriente eléctrica recorriéndola, retiró sus manos y soltando un suspiro, respondió, "Pero… sabía que tarde o temprano tenía que presentarme ante el Tío Abuelo William y tratarlo con respeto." Tenía que recordarse del papel que él jugaba en su vida.

Albert le sonrió. "Si, pero prefiero ser simplemente Albert, Candy."

Entonces, sintiendo un profundo alivio, susurró su nombre, "Albert…"

Satisfecho, sonrió más ampliamente y la invitó a tomar asiento; él prepararía el té. Recordando como él tomaba el control cuando ella cometía algún error en la cocina, Candy lo miró entrecerrando los ojos, y aventurándose, en un gesto infantil, le sacó la lengua haciendo que él soltara una carcajada. Finalmente pudo escuchar su risa y enseguida se unió a la de él. La tensión que hasta ahora había en la habitación se desvaneció casi por completo. Encontrándose más relajada, empezó a observar todo a su alrededor. En el breve tiempo que vivió en la mansión de Lakewood, conocía la existencia de esta habitación pero generalmente permanecía bajo llave. Solamente la Tía Abuela Elroy, eventualmente ingresaba en este lugar. Ahora lo comprendía, ésta habitación albergaba una gran cantidad de recuerdos; colgados en sus paredes estaban un sin número de retratos familiares.

Después de tomar el té y de una plática ligera, Albert le ofreció con una sonrisa, "Candy, ¿Te gustaría dar un paseo?"

"¡Claro que sí!" respondió con los ojos brillando de felicidad.

"Solo dame unos minutos para ir cambiarme."

.

Cuando ya se encontraban por el camino que conducía al lago, finalmente Albert hizo la pregunta que lo había inquietado cuando ella se presentó sin previo aviso, aunque ya suponía la respuesta.

"Candy, ¿Cómo me encontraste?"

Viéndolo de soslayo mientras seguían caminando, respiró profundamente al recordar las palabras de George… '_Es la primera vez que contradigo las órdenes del Señor William…'_

"¿Candy?" la llamó, ahora girando la cabeza para verla.

Soltando un suspiro de resignación y devolviéndole la mirada, finalmente le respondió de manera vacilante. "Eh… Por George... Él me dijo dónde encontrarte." Solo espero no ocasionarle problemas.

Albert cerró los ojos mientras repetitivamente asentía con una sonrisa de satisfacción. "Comprendo…"

.

Después de unos minutos más de caminata, llegaron a la orilla del lago. Ahora había un pequeño muelle en donde estaba amarrado un bote con forma de cisne. [14] [15]

"Ese es… ¡El bote de Stear!" Exclamó Candy emocionada, dando un pequeño salto y volviendo a ver a Albert, añadió "Pero… ¿Cómo puede ser?"

Albert esbozó una sonrisa y cuando estuvo a punto de responderle, el chillido de un animal lo interrumpió.

"¡Pouppe!" volvió a exclamar Candy mientras la pequeña mofeta se abalanzaba hacia sus brazos. "¡Hacía tanto tiempo que no te veía!" le decía acariciándole la cabeza.

"¡Vaya! Ahí estás Pouppe…" dijo Albert con sorpresa, "Tal parece ha elegido donde descansar durante el día... ya me preguntaba donde se la pasaba."

Albert fue el primero en subirse al bote desde donde le ofreció una mano a Candy para ayudarla mientras respondía la pregunta pendiente, "Encontré el bote en la bodega y me dispuse a repararlo." Soltando un suspiro añadió, "Desafortunadamente no pude reparar la fuente."

"¡Mejor!" respondió Candy con alivio, "Así no nos mojaremos."

"¿Qué? ¿Dudas de mis capacidades?" le preguntó divertido.

"No, pero ya sabes es el bote de Stear y todo puede esperarse…" respondió con una amplia sonrisa a lo que Albert solo sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

Una vez los dos dentro, se sentaron cómodamente uno frente al otro. Pouppe se había acomodado en el regazo de Candy y conforme avanzaban por el lago, un apacible silencio cayó entre ellos mientras admiraban la magnífica vista que la naturaleza les regalaba. La primavera imponía cada vez más su presencia y al fondo podían observarse como los campos empezaban a llenarse de múltiples colores. Siendo los dos espíritus libres, siempre habían compartido momentos así en el pasado; ninguna palabra era necesaria, solo les bastaba la compañía del otro. Eventualmente Candy volteaba a verlo y él al sentir su mirada, le sonreía con dulzura haciendo que ella se ruborizara. Después de un tiempo, la corriente los llevó por el río donde en ambas orillas, podían observarse de vez en cuando, altas paredes de suelo erosionado por el paso del tiempo.

"¿A dónde vamos?" Candy rompió de repente el silencio.

"Ya pronto lo sabrás, Candy." Le respondió tranquilamente, con la voz amenazando en delatar su diversión. Nunca dejaría de ser una curiosa.

Ella prestó mayor atención empezando a reconocer los alrededores. Cuando vivió con los Leagan, en varias ocasiones había venido a este lugar para comunicarse precisamente con Albert. Entonces eso quería decir…

"¡Ya sé!" exclamó con emoción en la voz, "¡Vamos a la cabaña de bosque!"

"¡Exacto!" le respondió con una radiante sonrisa.

Con la vista aun en los alrededores, de repente escucharon que el bote empezó a hacer un ruido extraño. Inmediatamente los dos voltearon a verse con nerviosismo y cuando sus miradas se encontraron, fue como si el bote hubiera esperado ese preciso momento para dejar escapar un chorro de agua por la fuente. Pouppe salió disparada por el aire, Candy dejó escapar un grito mientras Albert trataba desesperadamente de detener el agua con el pie. Pero todo fue inútil, en menos de dos segundos, el pasado se hacía presente; estaban empapados.

"¡Qué raro!" exclamó Albert extrañado aun tratando de detener el torrente de agua y luego añadió con el bote a punto de hundirse, "Estaba seguro que lo reparé bien."

Después de nadar y encontrarse cerca de la orilla, Candy soltó una risita, "Te lo dije… Es el bote de Stear," su risa se fue haciendo más fuerte, "¡Sus pasajeros están destinados a mojarse!" terminó con una carcajada.

Albert volvió a verla sorprendido, estaba preocupado por ella pero al notarla relajada se tranquilizó causándole gracia su comentario. Pero la tranquilidad le duró muy poco… cuando salieron del río ella seguía divertida tratando de escurrirse el agua del cuerpo, él la observó por un breve momento; la fina tela del vestido se había pegado su figura, revelando cada una de sus curvas. Tragando saliva, cerró los ojos y empezó a caminar tratando de sacarse de la mente la visión que acababa de contemplar.

"Vamos Candy, la cabaña no se encuentra muy lejos." Le dijo respirando entrecortadamente.

Ella ajena a lo que pasó, bromeó. "Si, vamos… pero tienes que ponerte en forma Albert," soltó una risita, "Mira cómo te pones con solo nadar unos cuantos metros."

Albert solo sonrió, _Candy, si supieras a que se debe mi agitación, no te estarías riendo._

Al llegar a la cabaña, los dos titiritaban. Albert la invitó a pasar y se dirigió al dormitorio. Salió con la camisa desabotonada y con una toalla colgando alrededor de su cuello; en sus manos traía una frazada.

"Toma," le dijo suavemente mientras se la entregaba, "Siento no tener algo más que darte pero con esto te puedes cubrir. Ve a la habitación y quítate la ropa, si no puedes resfriarte." Y con una sonrisa añadió, "Secaremos nuestras ropas en lo que recuperamos un poco el calor."

Poco después que recuperó la memoria, Albert le había dado instrucciones a George para que se encargara de hacer las reparaciones necesarias en la cabaña a manera que quedara habitable. Ahora que se encontraba en Lakewood, George le había indicado al personal de servicio que siempre debía encontrarse limpia y al guardabosque, de proveerla de leños para la chimenea. Al invitado especial le gustaba salir a caminar, por lo que en caso decidiera hacerlo y el tiempo cambiaba, lo tomara por sorpresa la noche o bien, simplemente deseara permanecer allí, no tuviera inconveniente para poder descansar en el lugar.

Después que Candy desapareció por la puerta, Albert se dirigió hacia la chimenea. Agachándose, tomó unos leños que se encontraban apilados a un costado de ésta y empezó a ponerlos de manera estratégica en su interior. Después, tomó un cerillo y los encendió. Sonrió con satisfacción al ver como el fuego empezaba a arder y reincorporándose, se quitó la camisa y la colgó de un gancho en la pared. Luego, sentándose frente al fuego perdió su mirada en las crepitantes llamas... Aún no podía creer que ella se encontrara allí con él y esto hacía que su corazón se hinchara de alegría. Habían pasado años desde la última vez que estuvieron en ese lugar y no sabía si debía estar agradecido con Neal por sus planes o darle una reprimenda. Lo cierto era, que sin estos no estaría viviendo este momento. La primera revelación ya se había llevado a cabo y al parecer, lo estaba tomando bastante bien. Ahora tenía otra oportunidad ante él; empezaría a indagar cuales eran sus sentimientos; esta era la gran incertidumbre que lo había estado agobiando y tenía que comenzar a hacer algo para ponerle fin.

Cuando Candy salió de la habitación envuelta en la frazada, rápidamente lo ubicó sentado frente a la chimenea. Una corriente eléctrica la recorrió y su respiración se agitó cuando se dio cuenta que estaba… sin camisa. Lentamente sus ojos vagaron por su espalda desnuda, de su estrecha cintura hasta sus anchos y fuertes hombros. No tenía un cuerpo musculoso pero si unos bien definidos músculos que se acentuaban con las sombras producidas por el crepitar de las llamas. Su cabello resplandecía ahora con tonos dorados, naranjas y rojos. Aun estando en una posición relajada, expedía una sensualidad que la atraía como un imán. _Pero Candy, que te pasa, reacciona… ¿Desde cuándo te pones así al verlo sin camisa…? Ya lo has visto muchas veces antes de esta manera… _se reprendió mentalmente, pero con cada segundo que pasaba confirmaba cada vez más sus sentimientos hacia él. No solo era una atracción, era todo lo que él producía en ella. La pregunta ahora era, ¿Qué sentía él por ella? Sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza, respiró hondo y se acercó a la chimenea.

"Eh… ¿En dónde puedo colgar mi vestido?" le preguntó mirando hacia otro lado, como si estuviera tratando de buscar un lugar para colocarlo. La verdad era, que estaba completamente ruborizada. Era una suerte que el fuego le ayudara a disimularlo bastante bien.

Al escucharla, Albert se puso de pie, "Permíteme." Respondió y tomándolo, lo colgó cerca de la chimenea. "Siéntate frente al fuego Candy, así entrarás más pronto en calor."

Candy asintió, sentándose cerca de él. Albert atizaba el fuego cuando de pronto ella se quedó mirando la chimenea con la mirada perdida, trayendo consigo el recuerdo de una escena similar en una tarde de verano en Escocia. _Terry… espero que hayas reencontrado tu camino…_

"¿Sabes Candy? Terry parece haber tenido suerte…" dijo tranquilamente.

"¿Perdón?" respondió sorprendida, era como si se hubiera metido en sus pensamientos.

Mientras colocaba otro leño, continuó con la misma tonalidad, "Si, parecer ser que regresó a Stratford. Según dicen las revistas quería empezar de cero."

"¿En serio? ¡Qué bien!" dijo esbozando una sonrisa. _Terry, entonces has vuelto… Sé que de ahora en adelante todo irá bien… _pensó para sí.

Albert observó disimuladamente cada uno de sus gestos. Parecía haberlo tomado con naturalidad; su reacción y expresiones se lo indicaron pero el que se haya quedado un poco pensativa le dejó cierto recelo. Pero no importaba, podía percibir que algo había cambiado en ella ante la mención de su nombre; su mirada ya no reflejaba la tristeza y anhelo de antaño. Ante este nuevo descubrimiento, su corazón latió desenfrenadamente; pero este, solo sería el comienzo.

"Candy, ¿Regresarás hoy a Chicago?"

"Eh… bueno… es que yo…" respondió de manera dubitativa. "George vendrá por mí mañana por la tarde y pues…" vaciló por un momento, "…pensé que cuando me presentara ante el Tío Abuelo William, tal vez podría pasar la noche en la mansión…" Terminó, bajando la mirada volviendo a ruborizarse.

Sonriéndole, Albert le preguntó, "¿Te gustaría que pasemos la noche aquí, en la cabaña? Se siente tan bien estar rodeado de la naturaleza."

"Pe… pe… pero… ¡Solo hay una cama!" exclamó con nerviosismo, abriendo los ojos de par en par. Sabía que siempre la había respetado y que no tenía nada que temer pero la sola idea de pasar la noche al lado de Albert en la misma cama, hizo que un intenso calor recorriera todo su cuerpo.

"Y tú la usarás, yo puedo dormir en el suelo frente a la chimenea. Pondré unas frazadas como colchón." Le indicó, ampliando su sonrisa y luego añadió guiñándole un ojo, "No es la primera vez que lo hago."

Un breve y absoluto silencio se produjo pero de repente, Albert estalló en carcajadas al escuchar como el estómago de Candy rugió protestando por el hambre. "Yo también muero de hambre, Candy. ¿Te parece si busco algo y lo preparo para comer?"

"Eh… Si…" respondió en voz baja, ruborizándose de nuevo. Al parecer, eso se estaba convirtiendo en un hábito.

Al ponerse de pie, Albert comprobó que sus ropas ya estaban secas por lo que entregándole el vestido, Candy se retiró a la habitación para cambiarse. En sus tiempos de vagabundo, Albert había sembrado algunas hortalizas en la parte posterior de la cabaña y se alegró al ver que a pesar del tiempo, seguían produciendo fruto; ahora, podría preparar una sustanciosa sopa de vegetales. Al salir de la habitación, Candy encontró a Albert ya preparando la comida y sonrió ante eso; a pesar de ser el patriarca de los Andrew al parecer, nada cambiaría.

"Candy, ¿Quisieras comer afuera como antes?" le preguntó tiernamente. "Todavía sigue ahí ese ancho tronco que siempre me sirvió de mesa."

"¡Por supuesto!" exclamó con emoción, "¡Hace tanto tiempo que no como al aire libre! Vamos, te ayudo a pasar las cosas."

Mientras comían, conversaron de temas de interés común. Candy le contaba cómo marchaba todo en la Clínica Feliz del Dr. Martín después que él se fue del apartamento, ocultándole por supuesto, sus actividades después del trabajo. Conforme la plática avanzaba, poco a poco volvieron a ser los mismos de antes; era como si el tiempo no hubiera transcurrido. A pesar de la nota que le dejó al marcharse, quería que le indicara el motivo de su partida, por lo que, armándose de valor trató de abordar el tema.

"¿Sabes? Después que desapareciste, en cierta ocasión sentí que estaba envejeciendo por la preocupación." Le dijo a manera de reproche mientras lo miraba fijamente.

Albert sonrió con ternura ante la declaración pero después, poniendo el rostro serio, le devolvió la mirada y entrecerrando los ojos, le respondió de manera burlona, "Me conviene si pareces un poco mayor a que los demás piensen que eres mi hermana." Una traviesa sonrisa apareció en su rostro y después de un segundo, le guiñó un ojo. _Veamos cuál es tu reacción, Candy… _

Ella pareció confundida ante sus palabras. _Ciertamente es muy bueno para esquivar el tema…_ pensó para sí apartando la mirada y luego de manera reflexiva, prosiguió con el hilo de sus pensamientos. _Hermano y hermana… Albert y yo vivimos juntos pretendiendo ser eso… ¿Será así como se sentirá vivir con tu familia? _Recordó entonces la sensación que tuvo cuando el Capitán Brown la abrazó de manera paternal y lo diferente que sus sentimientos eran hacia Tom y Annie; con una soñadora sonrisa, se respondió… _No… creo que vivir con tu familia produce un sentimiento diferente… Todavía no sé cómo describirlo pero dentro de mí, sé que Albert es alguien especial._ Levantando la mirada lo observó de soslayo; parecía sonreír de satisfacción. _¿Qué pensará Albert sobre nosotros?_ _¿Estará experimentando la misma confusión?... _Se preguntó…_ Argh, ¡No saberlo hace que me vuelva loca!... _Terminó, soltando un resoplido. [16] _Está bien, hablaremos de esto cuando tú quieras._

.

Un instante después de poner la cabeza sobre la almohada, Candy se quedó profundamente dormida. El insomnio provocado por el estrés del día anterior más el cansancio de este día, finalmente le cobró factura. Albert se acercó a la puerta de la habitación y como si fuera arrastrado hacia el interior, ingresó y la contempló descansando sobre la cama. Quiso retirarle unos mechones que le caían sobre el rostro pero se refrenó. Cerrando los ojos, en sus labios apareció una sonrisa de regocijo mientras soltaba un suave suspiro. Habían pasado meses desde la última vez que la observó dormir, era parte de su costumbre cuando habitaron en el Magnolia y ahora nuevamente, ella estaba ahí. Abriendo los ojos, se giró sobre sus talones y después de haberse retirado en silencio de la habitación, salió de la cabaña. Desde que escuchó su voz esa mañana, un remolino de emociones invadió todo su ser y ahora, necesitaba calmarlas. Tendido sobre la hierba, perdió su mirada en el cielo estrellado analizando lo sucedido ese día. Seguía sin creer que ella estuviera allí con él, tal parecía que el destino se empeñaba en hacer su propia voluntad cruzando sus caminos cuando mejor le pareciera. Ya lo había hecho antes y esta no era una excepción, aunque gracias a eso, sus esperanzas cada vez parecían ser más reales. Había pasado un magnífico día rodeado de la naturaleza, alejado del casi obligado encierro debido a sus atribuciones como patriarca de los Andrew y esto había sido gracias a ella, quien compartía sus gustos de libertad. Ahora, ¿De llegar a descubrir que le correspondía, sería él capaz de pedirle que renunciara a esa libertad? Cerró los ojos y agitó la cabeza con fuerza para sacarse de encima esa absurda idea pero después que ésta parecía seguir clavada en su mente, no pudo evitar pensar que eso también era algo que debía averiguar.

.

Al día siguiente, hicieron toda clase de actividades al aire libre. Cuando Albert le sugirió ir de pesca, Candy se emocionó recordando que apenas casi un par de días atrás, había anhelado hacer precisamente eso. También treparon un árbol compitiendo a ver quién era más rápido en hacerlo; estaba segura que vencería pero sucedió todo lo contrario. Cuando ella llegó a la parte superior de la copa, él ya estaba descansando tranquilamente sobre una rama. Candy le sacó la lengua y alzando la barbilla, se defendió que él había ganado solo porque tenía las piernas más largas; él solo le mostró una sonrisa de victoria. Sentados allí, observaron en silencio los coloridos campos; a Candy se le ocurrió ir a recolectar algunas flores para hacer una cadena con ellas cosa que hicieron después de almorzar. Después de haber juntado un bueno número, buscaron un lugar plano para sentarse. Albert se sentía agotado, casi no había podido dormir la noche anterior absorto en sus pensamientos y la intensa faena de este día no le había ayudado.

"Candy, ¿Te importa si tomo una pequeña siesta en lo que tu trabajas?" le preguntó con un gesto de disculpa.

Candy asintió sintiéndose un poco culpable al suponer que no descansó bien por no haber dormido en una cama. "Claro, no te preocupes Albert. Yo te despierto cuando haya terminado." le respondió de manera comprensiva.

Albert observó un pequeño tronco a un par de metros de allí y tomándolo, lo usó como almohada. Acomodándose sobre la hierba, cruzó los brazos detrás de su cabeza y luego se recostó con una pierna flexionada y la otra apoyada encima de ésta. Después de cerrar los ojos, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de quedarse profundamente dormido. Candy se sentó a su lado recargando la espalda contra las piernas de él y así, con una sonrisa en el rostro empezó su arduo trabajo. Como ahora Pouppe les volvió a hacer compañía, le hizo una pequeña corona para su cabeza. Después empezó a trabajar la cadena, entrelazando las flores con más esmero ya que ésta sería un regalo para él. Mientras trabajaba, observó que le quedaban muchas flores por lo que empezó a hacerla mucho más larga de lo que originalmente había pensado. Repasando su reencuentro y todas las emociones que había experimentado con una sonrisa en los labios, se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos y conforme la cadena crecía, fue acomodándola inconscientemente alrededor de ellos hasta conseguir la forma de un corazón. [17]

Cuando vio su trabajo terminado, se sorprendió al darse cuenta lo que sus pensamientos habían elaborado con la ayuda de sus manos pero cuando tuvo el impulso de deshacerla, su corazón se aceleró repentinamente cuando posó su mirada en el rostro de Albert y lo vio observando con asombro su trabajo. Sus miradas se encontraron y ella pudo distinguir el escrutinio en sus ojos. Rápidamente bajó la mirada sintiendo un intenso calor en las mejillas. Sintiéndose descubierta y sin saber qué hacer, respiró con alivio al escuchar a lo lejos el ruido de una bocina.

"¡Ya llegó George!" Exclamó Candy con emoción en la voz mientras se ponía de pie para ir a su encuentro. Albert siguió su ejemplo con el corazón acelerado, haciendo a un lado el mar de preguntas que ya se arremolinaban en su interior. Al llegar, Candy se abalanzó sobre el recién llegado, "Gracias George, nunca sabré como agradecerle."

George solo asintió mientras la miraba con ternura; una sonrisa amenazaba en aparecer en la comisura de sus labios. De repente, sintió una presencia a sus espaldas y mirando por encima del hombro, se inquietó. Dándose la vuelta, tragó seco y pronunció bajando la mirada, "Señor William, yo…" pero no pudo continuar al ser interrumpido por una suave voz.

"Gracias George."

Al volver a levantar la mirada, vio al joven William mirándolo con gratitud. Resopló disimuladamente con alivio al darse cuenta que su joven jefe comprendía el motivo que lo llevó a desobedecer sus órdenes. Después de despedirse y que el auto se puso en marcha, Albert se quedó observando cómo se alejaban. _Candy, nos reencontraremos antes de lo que esperas._

oOoOoOo

Ya eran altas horas de la noche cuando llegaron a Chicago. A pesar de haber hecho un largo y agotador viaje en auto, no se sentía para nada exhausta, incluso, era todo lo contrario; aún se encontraba completamente emocionada por lo vivido los dos días pasados. Había encontrado a Albert, lo que tanto había añorado los últimos meses. A pesar de estar en su naturaleza el ser una persona parlanchina, sabía cuándo parar y comportarse pero este no fue el caso. Durante todo el trayecto no paró de hablar contándole a George lo sucedido y desbordándose en cumplidos hacia él. Estaba tan emocionada que incluso le preguntó por qué nunca se había casado y si había habido alguien especial en su vida. Por la emoción, poco se dio cuenta como él se removió con incomodidad en su asiento mientras seguía con la mirada fija en el camino, pero ella haciendo caso omiso a esto, siguió con su monólogo. Además, le hizo toda clase de preguntas respecto a su trabajo; hasta como vestía Albert para sus reuniones. Quería saber todo de él aunque no consiguió mucho; nuevamente el hermético George se hacía presente. Después que la dejara en su apartamento, al entrar fue directamente al baño para prepararse para ir a dormir. A pesar de no tener sueño sabía que debía descansar.

Era la primera noche en meses que cuando se acostó en la cama, después de abrazar la almohada que había pertenecido a él, no aparecieron las lágrimas. En su lugar, una soñadora sonrisa adornaba sus labios y se amplió a la vez que soltaba un suspiro, cuando fijó los ojos en el dibujo que estaba sobre la mesa de noche. Ya no tenía que tratar de recordar cómo eran sus facciones ni la calidez de su mirada. A pesar que el otro dibujo, el del Dr. Martin, era muy realista, nada se comparaba como haberlo tenido frente a ella otra vez. Había delineado cada uno de sus rasgos una y otra vez con la mirada cuando pensó que no se daría cuenta. Apretando la almohada contra su rostro, trató de inhalar una vez más su aroma; aunque sabía que se había desvanecido, esta vez pudo percibirlo. _¿Será el deseo de sentirlo lo que me hace imaginarlo?... _suspiró… _Posiblemente… _se respondió sonriendo para sí pero su sonrisa se esfumó al recordar que pese a todo lo vivido en Lakewood hizo falta una cosa, el calor de sus brazos. No hubo ese encuentro soñado; todo el tiempo él mantuvo cierta distancia pero ella lo comprendía o más bien, trataba de comprenderlo... Seguía siendo Albert pero a la vez, ahora era el Tío Abuelo William, su tutor, el patriarca de los Andrew. A ella misma le costó trabajo saber cómo comportarse, por un lado estaban sus sentimientos e impulsos y por el otro, su relación legal. _¿Será acaso eso lo que lo hizo actuar así?_, se preguntaba. Ahora que lo había encontrado y estuvo a su lado, estaba segura de sus sentimientos... Lo amaba. La duda del por qué la había enviado a Rockstown permanecía aún en su mente pero otras más aterradoras se le sumaban… el saber qué era lo que él pensaba sobre ellos y cuál sería el tipo de relación que establecería… '_Me conviene más que te veas un poco mayor a que los demás piensen que eres mi hermana…' ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso, Albert…?_

_Continuará…_

oOoOoOo

**Notas de pie de página**

[14] En el manga, Stear le fabricó un bote a Candy con forma de cisne. Este tenía una fuente en su interior pero como todos sus inventos, en el día de su inauguración falló quedando los dos empapados. Para quienes solo han visto el ánime, ahora le hallarán sentido que hace ese bote con forma de cisne en la canción de introducción.

[15] Cuando van a dar el paseo por Lakewood después que Candy descubre la identidad del Tío Abuelo William, según el manga visitan los 3 portales. El bote se encuentra en el portal de agua pero por razones de esta historia para que no fueran allí, lo cambié de lugar.

[16] Este pequeño diálogo y los pensamientos de Candy, es parte de sus retrospecciones en CCFS aunque las cambié ligeramente y agregué una frase. No se sabe en qué momento pasó, al menos yo no lo sé, pero me pareció que fuera en esta parte. La frase que dice Albert se encuentra en la traducción en inglés… La traducción que tenemos en español es, "**Es mejor verte un poco adulta que pensar que eres mi hermana.**" Quise usar la frase en inglés ya que creo es más directa respecto a sus pensamientos y deseos, como quien dice, mejor para mí que los demás no piensen que eres mi hermana, ya que yo no lo hago, sino que crean que eres algo más que eso… ¿No les parece?

[17] Parte de esta escena se encuentra en el volumen 9 y capítulo 6 del manga. El fic "Siesta Vespertina" de Ms Puddle, trata sobre este momento y ella menciona que una Albertfan le hizo el comentario que la forma de la cadena pareciera ser un corazón. Por lo tanto, tomé la idea prestada ya que desde que leí ese fic no puedo dejar de pensar en eso cada vez que veo esta imagen en el manga.

oOoOoOo

¡Hola a todas!

Gracias por seguir la historia aunque sigo a paso de tortuga. Antes que nada quisiera disculparme por el retraso en la publicación. Este capítulo en especial fue bastante difícil para mí escribirlo ya que la revelación del Tío Abuelo William es uno de los momentos más significativos de la historia y uno de los más bellos en el manga, así que espero haberle hecho algo de justicia y si no, sírvanse disculparme.

El próximo capítulo me tomará un poco más de tiempo subirlo ya que retomé la traducción de Cruce de Caminos II de Gosie Kin pero, como llevaba más avanzado este capítulo, mejor decidí terminarlo. Estaré alternando entre traducir un capítulo y actualizar la historia. Gracias anticipadas por su comprensión.

A partir de este capítulo como ya se dieron cuenta, empezaré a variar un poco el manga. Mi cabeza ha estado trabajando tratando de entretejerlo con las novelas y pues a mi criterio, varias cartas de la novela se entrelazan con el último capítulo dando a entender que algunas escenas sucedieron en otro momento así que me aventuraré a explorar un poco eso. Más adelante en la historia comprenderán el porqué de estos cambios, al menos, de tiempo.

También añadí ciertas cosas, como la reacción de Albert al verla con la ropa mojada ciñendo su cuerpo o bien ella, verlo sin camisa con una toalla alrededor del cuello. A pesar de su educación y respetarse, pienso que seguramente tuvieron que sentir alguna 'turbación' al verse de esa manera así de repente, ¿No creen?

Nuevamente gracias por sus comentarios. Mis especiales agradecimientos a:

**Nadia M Andrew, Faby Andley, Lukyta, Amigocha, Reeka21, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, Skarlett Northman, Eydie Chong, Ms Puddle, CandyFan72, Josie, yuukiechan, Shadow 13, Keila Nt, Friditas, Liovana Hernandez, Lu de Andrew, Blackcat2010.**

Y gracias a todas las calladitas.

iUn abrazo y hasta la próxima! Y espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado.

Mis respuestas a quienes no pude hacerlo en privado.

**Eydie Chong: **Me alegra estar logrando mi objetivo cuando pensé en escribir esto. Como bien dices, en el manga vemos muchas cosas pero otras debemos asumirlas y pues mi deseo era ponerlas como creo que se dieron.

**Josie: **jajaja yo creo que también hubiera pensado lo mismo. Antes de escribirlo, me puse a ver esta escena en el ánime y Neal acababa de irse del apartamento, bueno, ella lo echó. Después llaman a la puerta y Candy cree que es Neal pero resulta ser el Dr. Martin. En la clínica se ve cuando llegan a recogerla para llevarla a la mansión y anunciarle el compromiso. Gracias por seguirme la pista.

**Shadow 13: **¡Hola! Realmente es un honor que después que hayas estado sin leer fics de C&amp;A estés leyendo este. Ahora respecto a tu solicitud, la verdad no pensaba ahondar en esa época más que lo necesario, pero veré si puedo mencionar algo de lo que me pides. ¿De acuerdo?

**Yuukychan: **jajaja lo siento en verdad, no fue mi intención, bueno si un poco, jejeje. En este capítulo espero de no haberte dejado mucho con esa sensación.


	6. Revelaciones

¡Hola!

Antes de empezar, quería agradecerles por su paciencia y pedirles perdón por el retraso en la publicación de este capítulo. Como les comenté en el capítulo anterior, retomé la traducción de Cruce de Caminos II por Gosia Kin. Además, han surgido cosas en casa (nada de qué preocuparse) que han demandado y exprimido mi tiempo libre. :(

Bueno, no digo más. Sírvanse encontrar un capítulo largo, según el sondeo que hice en Facebook.

Espero lo disfruten y sea de su agrado.

**CAPÍTULO SEIS: Revelaciones**

Ya eran pasadas las diez de la mañana cuando Candy se despertó. A pesar de ser una dormilona, llevaba ya un buen tiempo en que no se levantaba tan tarde. Desde que había empezado a trabajar, el sentido de la responsabilidad no se lo permitía, después de todo, era una excelente enfermera y ella pensaba que eso también incluía presentarse puntualmente a trabajar. Pero hoy podía hacer una excepción; era sábado. Desde que trabajaba con el Dr. Martin, tenía los fines de semana para ella, por lo que podía permanecer sin mayor preocupación unos minutos más en la cama a manera de desperezarse. Lentamente, subió ambos brazos y se estiró por completo haciendo una pequeña mueca mientras apretaba los ojos y puños con fuerza y pasados unos segundos, empezó a relajarse dejando que sus dos manos cayeran sobre la almohada, justo arriba de su cabeza. Poco a poco abrió los ojos; primero uno, luego el otro, acostumbrándose paulatinamente a los brillantes rayos del sol que ya se filtraban de lleno en la habitación. Aún adormitada, arrastró las manos de la almohada hasta ponerlas perezosamente sobre su frente, parpadeando de la misma manera. Después de estar en esa posición un par de minutos, se giró a manera de quedar sobre su costado, tomó la almohada y doblándola a la mitad, la acomodó debajo de su cabeza mientras la abrazaba. De esta manera, podía tener una mejor vista del dibujo que la saludaba desde la mesa de noche. Cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro. Jamás se cansaría de verlo. Al igual que la noche anterior, una soñadora sonrisa adornó sus labios al recordar los dos días que había pasado a su lado. Aun le parecía que fue un sueño y en parte se debía a que en realidad, había revivido todos esos momentos en sus sueños.

Con la sonrisa aún en el rostro se dispuso a levantarse y fue directo al baño para tomar una ducha y ver si así, podía despabilarse no solo del adormecimiento que tenía sino de la nube de ensueño en que se encontraba. Desde que ingresó en la regadera, no dejó de tararear un solo instante y lo siguió haciendo cuando se secó el cuerpo con la toalla, en lo que se puso sus ropas y ahora que estaba terminando de cepillarse el cabello. Encontrándose aun en su propio mundo, se sobresaltó al escuchar unos fuertes golpes que provenían de la puerta de entrada. Rápidamente le dio un vistazo al reloj, dándose cuenta que habían pasado trece minutos del mediodía. ¿Cuánto tiempo le había tomado esta vez arreglarse, perdida en sus pensamientos? A decir verdad no lo sabía, pero a juzgar por la hora, habían pasado casi dos horas.

Entonces, estando aún en su habitación, escuchó a lo lejos como la llamaban por su nombre desde el pasillo, al otro lado de la puerta; los fuertes golpes eran cada vez más insistentes. Ligeramente aturdida, salió de la habitación y se apresuró hacia la puerta a manera de abrirla pero al estar frente a ésta, algo llamó su atención. Doblada toscamente, como lo hubiera hecho alguien que llevaba prisa, una nota yacía tirada en el suelo. Inmediatamente se agachó a recogerla, tomándola con una mano [18]… S_eguramente alguien debió haberla deslizado esta mañana… _pensó para sí con cierta indiferencia, encogiéndose de hombros… _¿O será que la habrán dejado mientras me encontraba en Lakewood y anoche simplemente no la vi?... _se preguntó ahora de manera vacilante, porque de haber sido así, su reencuentro con Albert también repercutió en que su despiste, se incrementara.

"¡Candy! ¡Candy!"

Nuevamente el vocerío acompañado de los insistentes golpes, la sacaron de sus cavilaciones pero al encontrarse ahora frente a la puerta, empezó a reconocer a los dueños de esas voces. No había quedado en reunirse con ellos, a pesar de haber pasado días desde la última vez que los vio, así que sin esperar un solo instante más, finalmente abrió la puerta aun sosteniendo la nota en la mano.

"¡Archie, Annie! ¿Patty…? ¡Qué alegría verlos! Pero… ¿A debo el honor de su visita…?" empezó a decir con una sonrisa pero pronto su voz se fue apagando por el asombro, después de haberlos recorrido con la mirada. Sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza, añadió, "¿Van a salir de viaje los tres?"

"¿Qué si vamos a salir de viaje?" replicó Archie, "¡Tú en donde te habías metido! ¿Pero es que no te acuerdas que día es hoy?"

"Pues… mmm ¿Sábado…?" respondió con vacilación, abriendo más los ojos mientras los giraba en todas direcciones.

"¡Candy!" exclamó Annie con asombro, llevándose una mano a la boca.

"Vamos Candy, reacciona, ¡¿El nombre de Neal no te dice algo?!" espetó Archie alarmado, "¿Acaso no leíste la nota que dejé bajo la puerta?"

"Parece que la vio, pero no la leyó…" dijo Patty en voz baja, con la vista fija en el objeto que Candy sostenía en la mano, al mismo tiempo que lo señalaba con el dedo. Esto hizo que todos rápidamente dirigieran sus miradas hacia ese lugar.

"Ah, ¿Tú dejaste esta nota?" preguntó Candy con asombro, alzando la mano que la sostenía, "Acabo de darme cuenta de ella."

Annie horrorizada, exclamó repentinamente, "¡Candy! ¡Apresúrate Candy, tienes que huir!"

"¿Huir…?" preguntó frunciendo el ceño, pero después de unir esta última palabra en su mente con el nombre de Neal, le llevó solo una fracción de segundo recordarlo todo; el motivo de su inesperado viaje a Lakewood... _La fiesta de compromiso con Neal es hoy… Lo olvidé por completo… _se dijo a sí misma llevándose la mano a la boca, con una expresión de asombro. Ahora comprendía el estado de alarma de sus amigos. Definitivamente su reencuentro con Albert había incrementado su despiste.

"¡Candy!" la llamó Archie alzando la voz, haciendo que ésta saliera de sus pensamientos, "¡No puedo creer que tomes todo esto a la ligera y no hayas visto ni leído la nota!" dijo reprendiéndola y tomando su anterior gesto de asombro, como si estuviera sorprendida por la sugerencia de Annie, añadió, "¡No hay que perder más tiempo! Hace dos días escuché el rumor que Neal va a comprome…"

"Pero…" Candy trató de interrumpirlo.

"¡Candy, deja que Archie te explique!" Annie la interrumpió a su vez, con una firmeza en la voz que hasta ella misma se sorprendió.

Resoplando Archie continuó, "Te decía que escuché el rumor que Neal va a comprometerse contigo. Esta mañana comprobé que no se trata de un rumor sino de un hecho real. ¡Están arreglando la mansión para que hoy se celebre la fiesta de compromiso! ¡Y seguramente no tardará en llegar alguien para llevarte allá!" Y con urgencia añadió, "Acá encontrarás suficiente dinero para que puedas huir, te instales y vivas en otro lugar. Annie te preparó una maleta llena de ropa para que partas enseguida."

Candy se sorprendió por todo lo que sus amigos habían hecho solo para _salvarla_ de ese compromiso y profundamente conmovida y a la vez un poco divertida por las expresiones de sus rostros añadió, "Gracias chicos. Ya me lo había comentado la Tía Abuela pero simplemente voy a negarme con firmeza frente a toda la familia. No hay necesidad de huir o mudarme a otro lugar."

"Candy…" susurró Archie impactado.

"No se preocupen, nada me pasará." Respondió ante las miradas estupefactas de sus amigos.

oOoOoOo

Desde tempranas horas de la mañana, la residencia principal de los Andrew en Chicago estaba colmada por un gran número de sirvientes contratados específicamente para la fiesta de compromiso y por empleados de la orquesta que iba a amenizar el evento, éstos últimos preparando el escenario. La Señora Elroy había supervisado personalmente todos los detalles con la ayuda de Sarah Leagan y ambas mujeres estaban sumamente complacidas por haber logrado que todo estuviera organizado en un tiempo record. Y todo lo habían hecho por la vida de Neal.

Pero como si fuera poco el éxito en la organización de la fiesta, también contaron con la suerte que miembros de la familia Andrew que vivían en otros estados del país e incluso en Europa, habían empezado a llegar a Chicago desde la semana pasada, todo con la intención de revisar personalmente como marchaba el negocio familiar a manera de estar empapados en el tema antes de la próxima presentación del patriarca del clan. Aunque hubo cierta molestia por participárseles con tan poca antelación, no podían darse el lujo de rechazar la invitación para la fiesta de compromiso, según decían los rumores, de nada más y nada menos, que de la hija adoptiva del patriarca; eso sería como cavar su propia tumba social y comercial. Lo mismo había sucedido con sus socios comerciales, conocidos y amigos de la familia.

Faltaban diez minutos para las cinco de la tarde y el salón principal ya se encontraba listo para recibir a los invitados. El jardín muy bien cuidado podía contemplarse a través de los altos ventanales, dando un magnífico fondo al ya elegante salón que colindaba con el área del comedor, donde las mesas estaban completamente dispuestas para todos los asistentes. En el segundo nivel de la mansión, Neal Leagan se paseaba de un lado a otro por su habitación, impaciente porque Candy aún no había llegado. Se suponía que como anfitriones de la fiesta, ella debería estar a su lado para recibir a los invitados; era lo que indicaba la etiqueta y él, conocía todas esas reglas a la perfección. Tal parecía que debía darle unas clases a su prometida. Pero de repente, un sombrío pensamiento se coló en su mente haciendo que empezara a hablar en voz alta…

"¿Por qué tardas tanto en venir Candy? ¡¿Acaso tendrás el valor de oponerte a las órdenes del Tío Abuelo William?! ¡Pero te juro que si no apareces me las pagarás!" Bufó furibundo dándole un golpe a la pared. "¡Serás mía aunque sea a la fuerza y haré que me pidas perdón de rodillas!"

Su respiración era agitada debido a la intensidad de sus emociones pero al escuchar un llamado a la puerta, respiró profundamente obligándose a calmarse.

"Adelante." Dijo con fingida tranquilidad.

"Neal, ya es hora que bajes." Le dijo su madre de manera impositiva. "A pesar que sigue sin agradarme este enlace, nuestro nombre está por encima de todo y no debemos dar una mala imagen."

"¿Ya llegó Candy?" le preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos cuando fijo la mirada en su progenitora al hacerle la pregunta.

Soltando un resoplido, Sarah Leagan respondió, "Aún no, pero no debe tardar en llegar. Ahora baja, es parte de tu responsabilidad como anfitrión recibir a los invitados; después de todo, es tu fiesta de compromiso."

No necesitaba que su madre le recordara cuales eran sus obligaciones, ¡Él lo sabía de sobra! ¡Si justo en eso había estado pensando! Apretando fuertemente los puños, volvió a respirar profundamente y aún con la mirada fija en ella, asintió, saliendo de la habitación en dirección a la primera planta. Sí, era su fiesta de compromiso y las normas sociales le exigían estar en vestíbulo. Después ajustaría cuentas con Candy.

oOoOoOo

Le tomó un poco de tiempo convencer a sus amigos que estaría bien y que no tenían nada de qué preocuparse pero al final, lo había conseguido. Dados sus ingresos como enfermera, no contaba con elegantes y finos vestidos para asistir a las fiestas de la alta sociedad, pero en caso pudiera costeárselos, ¿Por qué los compraría, si ella no asistía a ninguna de estas fiestas? Pero el caso era que hoy asistiría a una y no tenía algo _decente _que ponerse, al menos para las miradas escrutadoras de todos los presentes. Sin embargo, eso no le importaba. Sabía que indudablemente la juzgarían por sus orígenes sin importar que llevara puesto, entonces, ¿Por qué aparentar algo exteriormente cuando por dentro seguía siendo la misma persona? Y aún más, ¿Por qué tratar de verse diferente cuando la fiesta se trataba de un forzado compromiso que pretendía rechazar? No cambiaría solo por haber sido adoptada por la familia Andrew [19].

Con esa resolución, concluyó que un sencillo y discreto vestido bastaría. Sin embargo, antes que sus amigos se marcharan, Annie se percató de cierta resolución en su mirada y después de preguntarle que atuendo llevaría a la fiesta, la instó a vestir de manera apropiada para la ocasión, ayudándola a escoger cuidadosamente un fino vestido de los que venían dentro de la maleta. También le hizo énfasis en la hora que debía presentarse en la mansión. Casi dos horas después que hubieran llegado, sus amigos se habían marchado y Candy aprovechó a prepararse algo ligero para comer. Pese a que moría del hambre, no podía darse el lujo de perder más tiempo en prepararse algo elaborado si es que quería contar con el suficiente tiempo para arreglarse.Después de haber dejado todo limpio en la cocina, fue a su habitación para empezar a trabajar en su arreglo personal; la fiesta empezaría dentro de dos horas aproximadamente. En realidad, no le importaba llegar puntual como Annie había sugerido… Al no hacerlo, sería un factor que le anticiparía a su 'futuro prometido' su rechazo ante el compromiso. Después de un minucioso arreglo, se vio finalmente en el espejo de cuerpo entero, quedando satisfecha con el reflejo que éste le devolvió. Si, a pesar de no importarle los comentarios que esas personas podrían decir de su vestimenta, después de todo al presentarse en la fiesta, representaría el nombre del Tío Abuelo William y debía causar una buena impresión, al menos física, y lo hacía únicamente por él.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro salió del apartamento, cerrando tras de sí, la puerta con llave.

.

Cuando el carruaje de alquiler la dejó frente al portón de la mansión de los Andrew, ya habían pasado cuarenta y cinco minutos de las cinco de la tarde, y conforme se fue acercando a la puerta de entrada en el vestíbulo, pudo escuchar la música de la orquesta proveniente del salón principal acompañada de un murmullo incesante y risas repentinas por parte de los invitados. Cerrando los ojos, respiró profundamente para armarse de valor, recordándose todo el tiempo que contaba con el apoyo de Albert. Con paso decidido, tratando de controlar su nerviosismo, se dirigió hacia la puerta del gran salón... La hora de poner públicamente a Neal Leagan en su lugar, había llegado. _Neal… no te saldrás con la tuya… _se prometió.

oOoOoOo

Todas las conversaciones dentro del gran salón giraban en torno a la magnífica fiesta de compromiso que se estaba llevando a cabo, maravillados por la opulencia en cada detalle y la exquisitez de la música de fondo.

"Mira los arreglos florales sobre las mesas, querido. Le preguntaré más tarde a Sarah donde los encargó. ¿No sería estupendo poner algo parecido para el cumpleaños de Sally?" le comentó una refinada dama a su esposo.

"Sí querida, son hermosos. Haz como tú quieras." Le respondió su esposo tratando de no poner los ojos en blanco. Otros pormenores que consideraba más importantes llamaban su atención, por lo que volviéndose a su vecino le comentó, "Alfred, ¿Sabes que me parece extraño? Es raro ver a tantos miembros de la familia Andrew reunidos. ¿No te parece?" Añadió bajando ligeramente la voz.

"Tienes razón Patrick, pero he escuchado que la novia es la hija adoptiva del Señor William." Respondió de la misma manera intercambiando miradas de entendimiento.

En otro extremo del salón, otra dama le susurró a su esposo, "¡Oh, Querido!," dijo llevándose una mano a la boca, "La Tía Elroy ya se encuentra aquí."

"Entonces vamos a tomar nuestros lugares." Le respondió mientras miraba con disimulo, hacia la dirección en que su esposa tenía fija la mirada y luego añadió, "Parece que la fiesta empezará pronto de manera oficial."

La Señora Elroy entró en el salón de manera altiva, tomando su lugar en la cabecera de la mesa como era su costumbre. Su rostro severo e impermeable no dejaba espacio a emoción alguna. Rápidamente, Neal se puso a su lado esperando encontrar a su 'prometida' al otro lado de la Tía Elroy. Había logrado mantenerse controlado cuando no se presentó para darles la bienvenida a los invitados, tolerando hacerlo él solo pero era algo que no pasaría por alto; Candy debía ser _merecedora_ del apellido Leagan y él, le enseñaría como. Ahora, ¿Tampoco tenía la cortesía de por lo menos estar en su puesto cuando se anunciara formalmente el compromiso? Eso, eso era algo completamente intolerable… Sintiendo como la ira sea acumulaba cada vez más en su interior, se preguntó… _Pero, ¡¿Qué estará haciendo?! ¿Por qué se tarda tanto? ¡Ya debería estar aquí!... _De repente_, _sintiendo una presencia en la entrada del salón, se giró para ver de quien se trataba. Allí estaba ella, vistiendo elegantemente un fino vestido, haciéndole juego una diadema de flores que adornaba su cabello suelto. Sus ojos se deleitaron al verla vestida de esa manera, tanto que se quedó sin aliento pero recuperando prontamente el sentido, sin meditarlo dos veces, se dirigió rápida y airadamente a su encuentro.

Archie, Annie y Patty, quienes también se habían dado cuenta de su llegada, apresuraron sus pasos hacia ella quedando solo unos metros detrás de Neal y observaron con detenimiento todo lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Cuando Neal llegó donde Candy se encontraba, le reclamó con furia, tomándola bruscamente por el brazo, "¡¿Por qué te tardaste tanto?! ¡Llegas tarde!" dijo frunciendo el ceño y con el rostro rojo por la ira, de manera autoritaria le ordenó, "¡Apresúrate y ve ahora mismo a tomar tu lugar!"

Desde que había llegado a la mansión, el pulso de Candy se había acelerado desenfrenadamente por lo que estaba a punto de hacer y todo lo que eso desencadenaría, pero solo le bastó ver la manera en que Neal se dirigió a ella, para hacer que todo lo que sentía desapareciera por completo y fuera reemplazado por una furia que provenía de lo más profundo de sus entrañas. Sintiendo como la rabia tomaba el control de su ser, tiró de su brazo logrando soltarse del agarre de Neal y la fuerza de este acto hizo que éste último retrocediera, perdiendo brevemente el equilibrio. Candy dio tres pasos al frente y respirando profundamente, se dirigió a los invitados.

"Damas y caballeros," empezó a decir con una firmeza y claridad en su voz, "Debo hacerles un anuncio muy importante." Esperó unos segundos para captar la atención de todos, incluso la orquesta dejó de tocar, y cuando estuvo segura que la había obtenido, continuó, "Yo, Candice White, me niego rotundamente a comprometerme en matrimonio con Neal Leagan." Terminó de decir con un desafío y seguridad en su mirada.

Después de unos segundos, el absoluto silencio en la habitación cambió a un fuerte murmullo producido por las murmuraciones que los invitados intercambiaban entre sí, perplejos por esta inesperada declaración. Desde que habían llegado, habían esperado pacientemente la aparición de la Señora Elroy quien empezaría la fiesta de manera oficial, anunciando el compromiso, según decían, de la hija adoptiva del patriarca. Entonces, ¿Qué era esto? Las miradas de perplejidad y asombro se desplazaban continuamente de Candy a la Tía Elroy. Entonces fueron testigos como el rostro de ésta última se hizo más severo, lanzándole una mirada asesina a la recién llegada mientras empujaba abruptamente la silla donde se encontraba sentada, al levantarse de golpe.

"Pero, ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Con qué derecho te atreves a hacer esto?" le dijo alzando la voz, con la mandíbula temblándole de la rabia, haciendo que el murmullo que se escuchaba hace solo un segundo, cesara por completo. Las miradas de los invitados seguían yendo de la Señora Elroy hacia Candy y de Candy hacia la Señora Elroy. Esta última iba a abrir la boca para obligarla a que se retractara, cuando sus palabras se quedaron en el aire al ser interrumpida por una potente voz masculina, que atravesó de manera autoritaria el salón.

"Lo que Candy dice es cierto. Ella _no_ va a comprometerse con Neal Leagan." Dijo, acentuando la palabra.

De pie, junto a una de las puertas que daban a una de las terrazas que rodeaban el salón, estaba la imponente, alta y autoritaria figura de un hombre que vestía nítida y gallardamente un finísimo traje negro de diseñador. Su fría y penetrante mirada, taladró de manera instantánea a la Señora Elroy. Albert llevaba ya un buen rato esperando afuera cuando escuchó la voz de Candy; solo quería asegurarse que no tuviera ningún contratiempo, pero al escuchar como su tía iba a imponerse, no vaciló en entrar al salón haciendo ver su posición de autoridad.

Completamente perturbada, la Señora Elroy se llevó una mano a la boca ahogando un gemido. Su piel se puso repentinamente pálida presa del pánico, "¿Wil… William…?" empezó a decir entre balbuceos, con los ojos bien abiertos y la respiración agitada, "¿No se supone que deberías estar en Lakewood?" preguntó con un temblor en la voz, mientras Albert se acercaba con un aire de seguridad y poder, hasta quedar frente a ella.

Los murmullos de los presentes no se hicieron esperar, admirados del estado en que se encontraba Elroy Andrew ante la presencia de ese joven desconocido. En las altas esferas de Chicago era conocida como una mujer fría, autoritaria e imperturbable. Para los familiares, además de esas características, sabían de sobra que jamás permitiría que nadie se dirigiera a ella de esa manera por lo que su vacilación, perturbación y aspecto, tenían sorprendidos a todos haciendo que comentaran entre ellos lo que estaba aconteciendo, ¿Quién era ese joven que era capaz de alterar de esa manera a la Señora Elroy? Y más aún, ¡Todo indicaba que ella lo conocía y le guardaba respeto! Pero ese era un secreto que pronto se iba a revelar.

Todo estaba pasando en cámara lenta para Candy. Había entrado al salón con el cuerpo temblando. Gracias a la reacción de Neal se había repuesto y sin vacilar, pronunció su decisión en cuanto al compromiso pero poco se había esperado verlo precisamente a él, en ese lugar. Pero ahí estaba Albert, el hombre que era dueño de su corazón y sus pensamientos. Cuando escuchó su voz no pudo evitar que su corazón palpitara con intensidad y que un revoloteo se formara en su vientre; su mente se quedó en blanco y todas las personas a su alrededor desaparecieron. Sus ojos solo podían verlo a él y el aura de autoridad que irradiaba. Perdida en sus emociones, fue traída de vuelta a la realidad por una prepotente voz.

"¡Pero tú! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?!" Neal explotó lleno de rabia mientras se ponía de pie al lado de la Señora Elroy, "¡Vete a tú casa! ¡No tienes que hacer absolutamente nada aquí!" Le seguía gritando mientras lo señalaba con el dedo índice y luego, dirigiéndose a su tía, continuó, "¡Tía Elroy, este es el hombre! ¡Es el que decía padecer de amnesia y vivía con Candy!" terminó de decir de manera despectiva, viéndolo de los pies a la cabeza.

Todos los presentes jadearon ante la noticia, escuchándose comentarios negativos hacia Candy por haber estado viviendo con un hombre joven. Pero para la Señora Elroy fue una situación totalmente diferente. Al escuchar aquellas palabras, se llevó una mano al pecho, sintiendo como sus piernas empezaban a debilitarse. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna y el aspecto de su rostro era indescifrable, "Pero entonces…" su voz se fue apagando tratando de asimilar el significado de las palabras de Neal.

"Si, eso es correcto. Candy fue quien cuidó de mi cuando perdí la memoria." Fue la firme respuesta de Albert.

La Señora Elroy sentía como si todo girara a su alrededor. No podía ser cierto, ¡William no pudo haber estado viviendo con esa chiquilla, _solos _en ese apartamento! Respirando profundamente, trató de seguir asimilando esta revelación y levantando una mano temblorosa a manera de señalar con un dedo a Candy, prosiguió, "¿Entonces… fue ella…?"

Su vacilante pregunta fue interrumpida nuevamente por Neal, "Tía, ¡¿Pero qué es lo que hace él aquí?! ¡¿Quién es él?!" espetó casi escupiendo de la furia, sacudiendo fuertemente los puños de arriba abajo frente a él, añadiendo, "¡Échalo inmediatamente!"

Saliendo levemente del estado en que se encontraba inmersa, la Señora Elroy alzó la voz, "¡Cállate Neal!" hizo una breve pausa en lo que se recuperaba, "Él es…" pero no pudo continuar al ser interrumpida por Albert.

"¡Por favor, permíteme a mi hacerlo!" le ordenó más que solicitárselo y girándose sobre sí para quedar frente ante todos los presentes, con mirada penetrante y voz firme, se presentó hablando de manera articulada, "Damas y Caballeros, mi nombre es… William… Albert… Andrew."

Más jadeos y algunos gritos ahogados se dejaron escuchar por todo el salón. Las expresiones de asombro y desconcierto en los rostros de los invitados y familiares eran palpables a excepción de Candy y la Señora Elroy, quien bajó la mirada, tamborileando los dedos unos contra otros con nerviosismo. Cerca de Candy, las expresiones de perplejidad de Archie, Annie y Patty eran aún más marcadas que las del resto de los presentes.

"Pe… pe… co... com… ¿Al.. Albert es… es el Ti… Tío Abuelo… Will… William?" balbuceó Archie, con los ojos bien abiertos mientras lo señalaba y paseaba su mirada entre éste último, Annie, Patty y Candy. Este acto se repitió varias veces y algunas de éstas fueron dichas solo para sí [20]. Por su parte, Annie y Patty se limitaron a verlos de la misma manera en que Archie lo estaba haciendo, cubriendo sus bocas con una mano. Unos momentos después, unas sonrisas nerviosas aparecieron en sus rostros. Candy sonrió con comprensión al ver el impacto que la noticia había causado en ellos. Al fin y al cabo, ella había pasado por algo parecido. Todos habían compartido con Albert y jamás habían esperado que él fuera, el 'excéntrico anciano' conocido como el Tío Abuelo William, el patriarca del clan.

Por el contrario, Neal, que tan solo segundos antes que Albert se auto-presentara, había estado aferrado a la Señora Elroy, seguro que a su lado tendría todo el respaldo que necesitaba para echar a la calle a ese vagabundo que seguramente había conseguido esas ropas, robándolas. Sin embargo, después de escuchar las últimas palabras de ese hombre, dirigió su mirada hacia a la Señora Elroy solo para comprobar si lo que decía ese 'señor' era cierto. Al percatarse de la expresión de respeto y sumisión que la Señora Elroy tenía, un repentino pánico lo invadió al caer en cuenta lo que todo eso significaba. Bruscamente se apartó de su lado y fue a buscar ahora apoyo en los brazos de su madre, quien lucía exactamente igual que él.

En ese momento la sumisa voz de la Señora Elroy se dejó escuchar, "Pero William, ¿Por qué has venido sin avisar?"

"¡Porque nunca permitiré que mi hija adoptiva se case sin mi consentimiento!" tronó la voz de Albert por todo el salón.

Ante su implacable respuesta, la Señora Elroy bajo la cabeza y le dijo en voz baja, "Pensaba informártelo después de…" pero su oración fue cortada nuevamente.

"¡Después sería demasiado tarde!" espetó de manera inflexible, reflejándose en su rostro y en su penetrante mirada.

"Albert…" Candy susurró de manera inconsciente. Una extraña sensación de ansiedad invadió sus sentidos haciendo que bajara la cabeza y la mirada. Ese hombre se parecía físicamente a Albert pero había algo en él que era diferente. El timbre de su voz seguía siendo el mismo, pero no podía encontrar la dulzura que la caracterizaba… Sus ojos siempre cálidos y afables, eran dos lagos en plena tormenta, lanzando penetrantes y gélidas miradas que respaldaban la veracidad de sus palabras… Y su rostro… no tenía la amabilidad a la que estaba acostumbrada sino una expresión severa que no dejaba dudas su posición de autoridad ante los demás, incluso, sobre la Tía Elroy. Entonces, una de las temidas interrogantes que Candy se había planteado la noche anterior empezaba a materializarse. No estaba frente a Albert el espíritu libre… Estaba frente a William Andrew, el patriarca del clan. Una vez más, todo a su alrededor dejó de existir mientras un torbellino de emociones encontradas inundaba su ser al recordar sus palabras… Se había referido a ella como su _hija adoptiva. _Candysintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho por esas palabras, a pesar de estar conmovida por haberse enfrentado a su tía con el único propósito de apoyarla. No obstante, ¿Éste sería en realidad el papel que ella interpretaría en su vida?... fue sacada de sus pensamientos al volver a escuchar su voz, lo que hizo que levantara nuevamente la mirada.

"Lo siento Neal, pero Candy será quien decida con quien quiere casarse." Le informó a Neal con autoridad, dejándole claro que el compromiso que éste pretendía **jamás** se llevaría a cabo.

Neal al escucharlo, sintió como el pánico inicial fue desapareciendo siendo reemplazado por una incontrolable rabia por haber sido humillado públicamente de aquella manera. Su rostro se contorsionó y su respiración se hizo superflua. Desde que lo había visto por casualidad hace algún tiempo, caminando al lado de Candy, lo había detestado pero llegó a odiarlo profundamente cuando descubrió que vivía con ella. Había visto su oportunidad de cobrárselas cuando lo vio entrar en el salón sin embargo, no contaba con semejante giro en los acontecimientos. _Nunca_ podría hacer nada contra él… ni siquiera se atrevería. La gélida mirada era una silenciosa y clara advertencia del Tío Abuelo William. Sintiendo que ya no podía aguantar más las miradas y la humillación, murmuró algo para sí e inmediatamente salió corriendo del salón ante las miradas de asombro de los invitados. Solamente en el rostro de Sarah Leagan podía verse cierta consternación pero Eliza le lanzó una mirada fulminante a Candy, diciéndole sin palabras que ella era la causante de toda esta situación.

A manera de hacer que el ambiente se relajara, Albert volvió a dirigirse a todos los presentes. "Amigos y familia," empezó a decir con tranquilidad, "sírvanse disculparnos por lo ocurrido pero espero no les importe un ligero cambio de planes. Ya que nos encontramos todos reunidos aquí, hay una cena preparada y una orquesta esperando, y en vista que no existe ningún compromiso ¿Qué les parece celebrar conmigo mi presentación ante ustedes?" terminó de decir, con una suave sonrisa en sus labios.

Pudo observar como las comisuras de los labios de los presentes empezaban a curvarse hacia arriba, asintiendo alegremente ante sus palabras. Después de hacer un brindis, la fiesta dio inicio de manera oficial quedando en el olvido el desagradable episodio. La orquesta empezó nuevamente a interpretar bellas melodías mientras los invitados socializaban en pequeños grupos, comentando asombrados sobre la presentación del patriarca. Candy se abría camino entre ellos buscando una salida hacia la terraza; por todo lo sucedido, necesitaba aire fresco que respirar. Debido a que la Tía Abuela Elroy se había excusado por sentirse repentinamente indispuesta, Archie se había ofrecido a ayudarla a subir a sus habitaciones, seguido de Annie y Patty. Mientras seguía abriéndose camino, escuchó algunas conversaciones donde las damas comentaban lo guapo que era el Tío William y que siempre habían pensado que se trataba de un hombre mayor, lo que sin duda causaría un gran impacto en la alta sociedad. Esto hizo que en el rostro de Candy apareciera una sonrisa, dándose cuenta que no solamente ella pensaba en lo apuesto que era Albert, aunque si era sincera consigo misma, sintió un poco de celos ante tales comentarios. Los caballeros por su parte, conversaban sobre el mismo tema pero en un sentido completamente diferente. La aparición de William Andrew indicaba el próximo retiro de la Señora Elroy.

Ya casi saliendo de la multitud de invitados, sintió que alguien se acercó por detrás y empezó a hablarle al oído haciendo que se sobresaltara, "Candy, ¿Podrías esperarme cerca del lago?" Con el corazón palpitando con fuerza se giró hacia él, pero al ver la calidez de su mirada y escuchar la dulzura de su voz, solo pudo asentirle a manera de confirmación, regalándole una radiante sonrisa. Los labios de Albert se curvaron ligeramente y añadió, "Estaré contigo en un momento." Al terminar de decir esto, le guiñó un ojo, se dio la vuelta y empezó a alejarse.

Candy permaneció un momento en su lugar, viendo como Albert se habría paso entre la multitud. La ansiedad que había estado sintiendo por la manera en que se refirió a ella, poco a poco empezó a desaparecer cuando le habló directamente, siendo ahora simplemente Albert. Sin esperar más tiempo, se dio media vuelta reanudando su camino hacia la terraza que daba al jardín, donde encontraría el sendero que conducía al lago. Un tipo diferente de ansiedad ahora la inundaba. Le había pedido reunirse a solas con él. ¿De qué querría hablarle? Sintiéndose profundamente nerviosa se dispuso a abandonar el salón.

oOoOoOo

Aún podía recordar la ira que lo inundó, cuando Candy se presentó ante él mencionándole que estaba forzada a comprometerse con Neal y más aún, que era una orden suya. Pero haber sido testigo cuando semejante mentira pretendía ser llevada a cabo hasta el final, a pesar de la negativa de Candy, hizo que su alma se encendiera con intensidad, sobrepasando la ya profunda ira que había sentido en Lakewood. Al haber hecho su máximo esfuerzo por auto-controlarse y no dejar escapar toda la furia que ardía en su interior, hizo que ahora estuviera pagando el precio; sentía como todo su cuerpo se estremecía mientras subía apresuradamente las escaleras que daban al segundo nivel. Tenía que hablar seriamente con su tía.

Si bien le tenía un profundo respeto y cariño por todo lo que había hecho por él, una cosa era clara para ambos, _él_ era el patriarca y por lo tanto la persona de mayor autoridad en la familia. Entonces, ¿Cómo pudo ella siquiera pensar hacer uso de su nombre para llevar a cabo un plan tan perverso, donde afectaría de manera significativa la vida de otra persona? La sola idea en sí le molestaba pero que esa persona fuera Candy, su Candy, hacía que su sangre hirviera en sus venas. Nunca antes le había alzado la voz y menos frente a otras personas, por lo que no pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente mortificado debido a esto. Con paso firme llegó a la habitación y de la misma manera llamó a la puerta. Un instante después, la mucama personal de la Señora Elroy abrió la puerta que comunicaba a la antesala pero al ver el desconocido rostro del alto y rubio hombre frente a ella, no pudo evitar hacer un gesto de extrañeza.

"Buenas tardes, _señor_. ¿Qué deseaba?" preguntó con recelo.

"Buenas tardes, vengo a hablar con la Señora Elroy." Dijo él con autoridad volviendo a verla, más cuando redirigió su mirada al frente y quiso avanzar por la puerta, la mucama se interpuso en su camino haciendo que Albert se parara en seco, regresando su mirada a ella mientras le lanzaba una fría y penetrante mirada.

"Disculpe pero no puede entrar de esta manera. Primero debo anunciarlo y ver si la Señora Elroy puede recibirlo." Dijo con un temblor en la voz, bajando la mirada. La forma en que la había visto la había hecho temblar de manera involuntaria y sentía como sus piernas empezaban a flaquear ya que sus ojos seguían clavados en ella.

Al ver la reacción de la muchacha, Albert resopló comprendiendo su posición. Después de todo, hasta hace unos momentos, él había sido un desconocido para todo el mundo y lo seguía siendo a excepción de las personas que se encontraban en el primer nivel. Además, ¿Qué le estaba pasando para dirigirse a ella de esa manera, a una persona que no tenía la culpa de su mal humor? Nunca había sido ese su proceder pero también lo comprendió, estaba sumamente molesto como jamás lo había estado en su vida, haciendo que su mente se nublara por completo. Respirando hondo a manera de calmarse, abrió la boca para empezar a hablar pero eso fue todo lo que pudo hacer, ya que la voz de la Señora Elroy se escuchó levemente al fondo de la habitación.

"¿Quién es Doris? ¿Acaso eres tú, William?"

Aún con los ojos fijos en la mucama, cuando ésta levanto la mirada para ver su respuesta, alzando la voz, Albert respondió desde su lugar, "Sí… tía."

La mucama sacudió levemente la cabeza entrecerrando los ojos, extrañada de la relación que éste desconocido decía tener con su patrona pero al escuchar como la anciana respondió, simplemente abrió los ojos de par en par, apartándose inmediatamente del camino e agachando la cabeza en señal de sumisión, "Oh, querido… pasa por favor." Dijo con un tono ligeramente débil.

Entonces, Albert simplemente ingresó en la habitación dirigiéndose a la recámara. Al ingresar, vio cómo su tía descansaba, recostada sobre la cama. La escena en sí hizo que la ligera mortificación que sintió mientras subía por las escaleras, se acentuara; al fin y al cabo, él con su repentina aparición y después con su reacción, había provocado eso.

"Buenas tardes tía, ¿Cómo se encuentra?" preguntó preocupado por su salud, tratando de sonar tranquilo. Verla en ese estado había hecho que su enfado disminuyera considerablemente. "Archie me comentó que se sintió mal."

"Oh, mi querido William, no es nada. Es solo que tu repentina aparición hizo que me sobresaltara." Dijo con la voz afectada. "No esperaba verte hasta dentro de dos meses para tu presentación oficial." Esperaba que al verla de esa manera, él se olvidara que había abusado de su confianza al hacer mal uso de su nombre.

Pero eso solo provocó que la ira que había disminuido, empezara nuevamente a aumentar. "De eso…" Albert hizo una pausa de manera significativa, "pude darme cuenta, tía. No contaba con mi presencia el día de hoy a manera que pudiera llevar a cabo sus… _propósitos_… utilizando _sin autorización_ mi nombre." Terminó acentuando esas palabras mientras la miraba fijamente, esperando recibir una explicación por parte de ella.

La Señora Elroy bajó la mirada no sabiendo que responder y sin levantarla empezó a tratar de explicarle. "William, fue una situación de emergencia. Tú no te encontrabas aquí y… mi único propósito era evitar otra desgracia en la familia. ¡Neal iba a enlistarse en el ejército!"

"¿Neal…? ¿En el ejército…? ¡Por favor tía!" Exclamó con una nota de sarcasmo, haciendo un ademán con la mano y negando enfáticamente con la cabeza, "¿Y eso que tiene que ver con Candy? ¿Por qué utilizar mi nombre para obligarla a hacer algo en contra de su voluntad?" Albert tenía conocimiento del acoso que Candy había soportado por parte de Neal y hasta qué punto éste último había llegado, pero ¿Habría sido capaz de llegar más lejos? Deseando recibir una respuesta a esta interrogante, añadió dejando ver su exaltación, "¡Usted mejor que nadie conoce todo lo que ella pasó con los Leagan y el tipo de relación que llevan! ¡¿Por qué casarla entonces con Neal?!"

"¡Porque esa era la única manera de impedir que él se enlistara!" respondió la anciana con vehemencia.

Albert abrió los ojos de par en par, asqueado al confirmar su suposición y luego exclamó apretando los puños, perdiendo la paciencia, "Pero es que no lo ve tía, ¡Neal la engañó!"

Al escuchar la Señora Elroy las palabras de su sobrino y ver la firmeza con que hablaba solo por apoyar a esa chiquilla, hizo que su preocupación por haber mal empleado su nombre se esfumara dando rienda suelta a su propio reclamo.

"Si fuera así, ¿Acaso no hiciste tú lo mismo, William? ¿No me engañaste?" replicó, olvidando su malestar al levantarse de la cama y ponerse inmediatamente de pie, mientras lo señalaba con el dedo y le lanzaba una fulminante mirada, "¿No dijiste cuando te presentaste ante mí, después de haber recuperado la memoria, que no regresarías a vivir a la mansión porque no podías abandonar de pronto al _amigo_ que cuidó de ti, con quien compartías apartamento, sin que se diera cuenta de tu posición? Y que para hacerlo, ¿Necesitabas seguir viviendo con _él _un poco más?" hizo una pausa después de arrastrar la última frase mientras respiraba agitadamente, pero después de una fracción de segundo, explotó añadiendo, "¡ME ENGAÑASTE WILLIAM! ¡TODO EL TIEMPO ME ENGAÑASTE! ¡ESTUVISTE VIVIENDO CON ESA ESTÚPIDA HUÉRFANA QUE SOLO HA TRAÍDO DESGRACIAS A LA FAMILIA! ¡Y VIVISTE A SOLAS CON ELLA!"

"¡Le ruego mida sus palabras, tía!" respondió a manera de advertencia, "¡Le recuerdo que es gracias a esa 'estúpida huérfana' como usted la llama, que _hoy_, yo me encuentro con vida! Si no hubiera sido porque Candy me encontró, es muy probable que estuviera muerto."

"¡Cállate! ¡No digas semejante tontería! Segurame…"

"Tía," la interrumpió tratando de controlarse, "cuando me presenté ante usted después de haber recuperado la memoria, le conté el estado en que me encontraba cuando llegué a Chicago. No tenía deseos de seguir viviendo y con mi salud debilitada, seguramente hubiera muerto sin los cuidados de Candy. Fue ella quien le dio sentido a mi vida y me regresó las ganas de vivir." Dijo bajando la voz, con los ojos cerrados; gesto que no pasó desapercibido por la Señora Elroy.

Su sexto sentido la alertó de algo pero sabía que lo mejor sería no hacer mención de ello, al menos por ahora. Al fin y al cabo, se había tratado de un hombre joven sin pasado que vivió a solas en un apartamento con una joven, _hermosa, _para que negarlo – maldijo para sí... y su sexto sentido le decía que ellos habían desarrollado una profunda relación y que en apariencia él, había desarrollado algún profundo sentimiento por ella, solo rogaba que no fueran románticos y sobre todo – que nada hubiera pasado entre ellos. Por lo tanto, con suma cautela se aventuró a indagar un poco más sobre su convivencia para ver hasta qué punto habían llegado; "William, ¿Hay algo que deba saber?" empezó a decir, "Durante su convivencia, ¿Ustedes…"

"No tía." volvió a interrumpirla con tranquilidad, adivinando su pregunta. "Candy y yo vivimos juntos fingiendo ser hermanos. La relación que mantuvimos fue estrictamente paciente-enfermera." Y viéndola a los ojos añadió, "No tiene nada de qué preocuparse. Aun amnésico, supe comportarme con un verdadero caballero."

La Señora Elroy exhaló por la boca con alivio. No había pasado nada que pudiera traer consecuencias entre ellos pero notó un profundo sentimiento en los ojos de Albert. _Bien dicen que los ojos son la ventana del alma… _Pensó para sí. Ahora, debía hacer algo para alejar a ese potencial problema del futuro de su sobrino.

"Bueno, creo que debemos darle las gracias por haber cuidado tan bien de ti." Empezó a decir con condescendencia, "Ahora que sabe quién eres en realidad, todo será más fácil. Ya que ella decidió no formar parte de los Andrew desde que abandonó el Colegio San Pablo, le mostraremos nuestro agradecimiento; tal vez con una generosa suma de dinero y luego la dejaremos que siga su camino. Le pediré a George que se encargue de emi…"

"Tía, pare por favor." Y una vez más, volvió a interrumpirla tratando de hablarle lo más tranquilamente posible. "Quisiera recordarle dos cosas. Primero, mi presentación no fue únicamente una fachada donde usted seguirá estando en control de todo como hasta ahora. Le agradezco su preocupación pero debo recordarle que _yo _soy el jefe de la familia y quien dice que deberá hacerse. Segundo, Candy está bajo mi directa tutela. Ella _es _y_ seguirá_ siendo una Andrew; eso, _nunca_ cambiará. Así que por favor deje de hacer planes respecto a ella." Terminó de decir con firmeza.

"Pero…"

"Pero nada. Esa es mi última palabra. Y por favor," añadió con un ligero tono de advertencia, "no vuelva a faltarle el respeto a Candy y _nunca_ vuelva a hablar en mi nombre sin mi consentimiento y menos, si se trata de algo que la involucre a ella. Ahora, si me disculpa, debo retirarme. Tengo un asunto importante que atender."

Inclinando la cabeza, se despidió de la Señora Elroy, dirigiéndose inmediatamente hacia la puerta dejando tras de sí, a una perturbada anciana.

oOoOoOo

Cuando abandonó el salón por una de las puertas que conducían a una de las terrazas, los rayos del sol de la tarde le dieron la bienvenida. Lentamente avanzó hasta las escaleras que la llevarían al jardín. Se quedó un momento en su lugar al llegar al borde de la primera grada, donde después de sujetar la barandilla de mármol, cerró los ojos llenando sus pulmones con la frescura del aire primaveral. Lo peor había pasado y ahora se encontraba libre de ese forzoso y malintencionado compromiso. _Albert…_ suspiró para sus adentros. Cuando lo vio, supo que había abandonado su refugio en Lakewood y el tiempo de preparación antes que se presentara en sociedad, sabiendo a ciencia cierta que al haberlo hecho, inevitablemente toda la carga familiar como jefe de la familia se le vendría ahora encima. ¿Y por qué lo hizo? Soltando otro suspiro, esta vez audible para cualquier persona que hubiera estado a su lado, con una suave sonrisa se auto respondió… lo hizo por ella.

Abriendo los ojos empezó a descender por las escaleras para dirigirse cerca del lago, tal y como él se lo había pedido pero al dar unos pasos después de haber llegado a la base de éstas, escuchó unas conocidas voces y un lloriqueo provenientes de otra de las terrazas. Eran las voces de Sarah Leagan y sus hijos, Eliza y Neal, y este último era quien se encontraba ¿Llorando? Oculta detrás de un alto arbusto y sintiéndose sumamente impresionada por esa muestra de emociones por parte de él, no pudo evitar preguntarse si había malinterpretado sus sentimientos y no se trataba de un capricho ¿Acaso él en verdad… la amaba? Presa de la curiosidad e incertidumbre, se quedó de pie en ese lugar para escuchar lo que sucedía…

"Mamá… no quiero estar aquí por más tiempo…" dijo Neal entre sollozos.

Con un gesto maternal, que Candy nunca antes había visto, la Señora Leagan acarició la cabeza de su hijo consolándolo, "Ya no llores, Neal. Nos iremos a Florida por algún tiempo." Le dijo con voz tranquilizadora, "Eso te ayudará a sobreponerte."

"No te preocupes Neal. Estoy segura que allí encontrarás a otras chicas mejores que Candy." Añadió Elisa de manera despectiva, terriblemente irritada por la situación.

¿De… de verdad?" respondió él enseguida volviendo a ver a su hermana. Aún tenía el rostro lleno de lágrimas pero un dejo de esperanza se escuchó en su voz. Si eso era cierto, no quería permanecer más tiempo en Chicago por lo que regresando la mirada a su madre, la tomó por los brazos y agitándola levemente añadió, "Mamá, entonces partamos inmediatamente a Florida."

Y eso fue todo lo que Candy pudo soportar, encontrándose demasiado molesta como para seguir escuchando aquella conversación, empezó a avanzar rumbo al lago. En verdad jamás entendería a Neal Leagan. Sus lágrimas y dolor por ella parecían ser tan reales que por un momento sintió compasión por él pero después, ¿Ver cómo cambiaba su afecto por ella con la esperanza de conocer a otras mujeres… mejores que ella? No, eso era algo inconcebible… ¡Y decía que la amaba! ¡Vaya clase de amor que le ofrecía! Y no era que en realidad eso le importara, era el simple hecho de cómo su _capricho_, la habría afectado a ella.

Con pasos decididos debido a su enfado, prontamente llegó a la arboleda que se encontraba cerca del lago. A unos cincuenta metros frente a ésta, la brillante superficie del agua resplandecía tranquilamente y el suave sonido de las pequeñas olas, la llevó nuevamente a un estado de paz. Cerrando los ojos, extendió los brazos a los costados y giró sobre sí un par de veces llenándose de esa sensación de paz y libertad. Cuando se detuvo, abrió los ojos y fijó su mirada en un alto y robusto árbol a pocos metros enfrente de ella. Lo recorrió con la mirada, notando rápidamente sus fuertes ramas; era como si éste le lanzara una silenciosa invitación. Trató de contener la tentación de treparlo, recordándose a sí misma el motivo de su presencia en la mansión pero al hacerlo, la necesidad de subir se hizo apremiante. Necesitaba pensar con tranquilidad y que mejor lugar para hacerlo que en la copa de un árbol; eso siempre le ayudaba a poner en orden sus pensamientos. No importándole la manera en que iba vestida, subió ágilmente hasta llegar a una de las ramas superiores, donde se sentó plácidamente apoyando una mano en el grueso tronco.

Al levantar la vista, contempló una vez más la resplandeciente superficie del lago pero ahora desde una posición elevada. Tener frente a ella ésta vista la hizo recordar el paisaje que había contemplado junto a Albert en Lakewood apenas ayer. Ese agradable tiempo parecía tan lejano por todo lo que acaba de suceder. Si, era libre del compromiso pero a qué precio; todo indicaba que debía asumir un papel, el de su 'hija'.

Esa simple palabra hizo que un escalofrío la recorriera, _¿Hija?, _se preguntó. _No, eso es imposible, JAMÁS podría ser su hija. Siempre pensé que era la hija adoptiva del Tío Abuelo William… Un hombre mayor… anciano… ¿Pero él…? ¡Él es demasiado joven para poder ser mi padre! No me lleva la edad suficiente como para poder serlo de manera legal [21]… Y lo que es peor, no lo veo como tal… _pensó esto último haciendo un mohín… _En todo caso sería mi tutor… _Pero era mejor detener ese hilo de pensamientos ahora, ya que no la conducirían a ninguna; redireccionándolos empezó nuevamente a hablar consigo misma… _Me pregunto, ¿Cuál será la reacción de la Señorita Pony y la Hermana María cuando se enteren 'quién' es el Tío Abuelo William?... Tengo que escribirles para… _pero justo en ese momento, fue interrumpida al escuchar la voz de Albert que la llamaba.

"¿Candy?"

Cuando miró hacia abajo del árbol, lo ubicó casi de inmediato. Viendo como la estaba buscando por los alrededores y sintiendo como todo su cuerpo reaccionaba por su sola presencia, exclamó con emoción, "¡Aquí, Albert!"

En menos de un segundo, Albert levantó la mirada y vio como Candy agitaba una mano para llamar su atención. Debió haberlo imaginado; ella nunca cambiaría, cosa que a él le encantaba, y que mejor para esperarlo que sentada en la rama de un árbol. Con una sonrisa en los labios, le respondió mientras aflojaba con una mano el nudo de la corbata que llevaba puesta, "Vaya, ¡Ya te encuentras allá arriba!"

"Deberías subir, la vista del lago es impresionante." Lo invitó con la esperanza que él aceptara.

Y con satisfacción, vio cómo su sonrisa se amplió e inmediatamente se quitó la chaqueta que traía encima seguida de la corbata. Si, ese era el Albert que ella conocía, no el que se presentó fríamente en el salón. Al acercarse al tronco, dejó ambas prendas colgadas en una de las ramas inferiores, trepando hábilmente el robusto árbol. En su ascenso, una ramita que sobresalía de las hojas de una de las gruesas ramas, rasgó una de las mangas de su fina camisa por lo que agrandando los ojos, hizo un pequeño gesto de resignación y después de un momento, continuó trepando hasta llegar a donde Candy se encontraba.

"Mira, rasgué mi vestido." Le dijo ella con una sonrisa traviesa mientras le mostraba el jirón.

"Y yo la manga de mi camisa..." Le respondió con una compresiva sonrisa y después añadió, "Por eso no me gustan este tipo de ropas. Son demasiado delicadas." Tomando un último impulso, se paró sobre la rama donde Candy estaba sentada. Por un momento permaneció de pie, levantando el rostro hacia las ramas superiores y luego de silbar una breve melodía, un grupo de pequeñas aves apareció repentinamente revoloteando por encima de su cabeza. Después de alargar su mano lentamente hacia arriba, una de ellas se posó brevemente sobre su mano, a lo que Albert sonrió complacido. "A veces me pregunto si podría trabajar trepado en la copa de un árbol." Empezó a decir todavía con una sonrisa en su rostro, dejando ver en su voz la alegría que esto le produciría, "¿Sabes, Candy? A la gloria y la riqueza, prefiero la naturaleza… incluso por encima de mi apellido."

Hizo una breve pausa mientras Candy pensaba, _ese es el Albert que conozco, el espíritu libre… _No pudo evitar emocionarse y esperanzarse al escuchar esas palabras… _Me habla de la manera en que siempre lo ha hecho… Como si no existiera un vínculo legal entre nosotros… Eso quiere decir qué… _pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando él reanudó su monólogo con una voz más apagada…

"Cuando era más joven, no pensaba en nada más que en escaparme de la familia Andrew," nuevamente hizo una pausa y haciendo un ligero ademán; el ave que hasta ahora permanecía en su mano, salió volando rápidamente. Entonces, él se volvió hacia ella sonriéndole con resignación y después de sentarse a su lado con la vista al frente, continuó ahora de manera reflexiva bajando el rostro, "Pero mi tía Elroy ya es mayor y creo que debo cambiar mi forma de ser… Debo ser responsable por mi familia."

Mirándolo fijamente, Candy estaba completamente sorprendida al escuchar esas palabras pero no se lo demostró; sabía muy bien qué papel él representaba en la familia. Su aturdida mente comprendió que sus destinos parecían estar ya trazados cuando le escuchó decir que debía cambiar, y toda la esperanza que había sentido apenas unos segundos atrás, casi se esfumó; él sería su tutor y ella su protegida. Eso solo confirmaba lo que ya había supuesto antes que él llegara. No obstante, desde ayer en la cabaña otra duda permanecía en su mente, que pensaba Albert sobre ellos. Esto era lo que impedía que esa esperanza se esfumara por completo. Con sentimientos encontrados, decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer por ahora era apoyarlo esperando que más adelante ella pudiera esclarecer esa interrogante o bien, que él mismo se lo revelara.

"Candy, ¿Crees que terminaré pareciéndome a mi tía?" le escuchó decir mientras cruzó los brazos frente a él, puso un rostro severo, tratando de imitar a la dama en cuestión.

Al ver su expresión, Candy tuvo que cubrirse la boca tratando de reprimir una risotada pero no pudo evitar soltar una risita "No, no… ¡Para Nada!"

Estallando en una sonora carcajada, Albert se volvió hacia ella apoyando su espalda en el grueso tronco mientras flexionaba las piernas y se llevaba una mano a la cabeza. Entre risas ahogadas logró responderle, "¡Esa es una respuesta llena de tacto! ¿Tan segura estás?"

Candy no pudo evitar sonrojarse y jugando con sus manos replicó con una casta sonrisa, "Bueno, creo que te las arreglarás para trabajar en los árboles."

La risa de Albert se fue apagando hasta convertirse en una dulce sonrisa. Sentándose nuevamente hacia el frente, se subió un poco la manga de su camisa, verificando la hora en su reloj de pulsera. Todavía les quedaban unos minutos antes que la cena fuera servida. Levantando la mirada, una nueva sonrisa brotó en sus labios al ver cómo los últimos rayos del sol resplandecían sobre el lago; el cielo estaba pintado con tonos rosas, naranjas y morados… la vista era espectacular… y sin duda el ambiente era muy romántico.

Ella era consciente que él estaba sentado a su lado aparentemente perdido en sus pensamientos. De manera inconsciente lo volvió a ver… _Tío Abuelo William… Eres mucho más joven de lo que había pensado… pero tan encantador como siempre me había imaginado… _suspiró de la misma manera… _Albert, ¿Será que nunca podré revelarte mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia ti?_

Al sentir como era observado y creer escuchar un suave suspiro, Albert volvió a verla encontrándose inmediatamente con su mirada. Por un instante se quedó perdido en ese momento, mirándola profundamente a los ojos. Había algo en su mirada que no podía identificar pero que había hecho que su corazón latiera con desenfreno y eso solo aumentó cuando después de recorrer su rostro con los ojos, éstos se quedaron fijos en sus labios. Era como si lo invitara. Notó entonces como las mejillas de Candy se tiñeron de un rojo carmesí. Afortunadamente para él, ella apartó la mirada rompiendo el momento; estaba seguro que de no haberlo hecho, él habría cometido una locura. Con sentimientos encontrados cerró los ojos… ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Será que ella…? Sacudió levemente la cabeza tratando de salir de la bruma en que su mente se encontraba. Respiró profundamente varias veces en silencio y después de enderezarse, abrió los ojos y se dirigió a ella.

"Candy, por más que me gustaría seguir aquí, mis obligaciones me llaman." Empezó a decir tranquilamente, "Pronto deberá servirse la cena y como la Tía Elroy se sintió indispuesta, no puede presidirla. Además, después de mi presentación me corresponde a mí hacerlo." Dijo esto último haciendo un pequeño gesto de desgano con la boca. "Creo que ya es hora de regresar a la mansión. Vamos, ¿Quieres?" Terminó de decir mientras se ponía de pie y empezaba a descender, extendiéndole la mano a manera de ayudarla. Candy solamente pudo asentir con una breve sonrisa.

Al encontrarse nuevamente los dos sobre el suelo, Albert tomó la chaqueta y la corbata volviéndoselas a poner y después de haberlo hecho, con un gesto galante le extendió el brazo a Candy para que ésta lo tomara y así, escoltarla hasta la mansión.

_Continuará…_

oOoOoOo

**Notas de pie de página**

[18] CCFS y el manga nos dan diferentes perspectivas de cómo Archie interactuó con Candy en el compromiso con Neal. El manga nos muestra a Archie, Patty y Annie llegando a buscar a Candy al apartamento con la intención que ésta huya y no se comprometa. En CCFS esta escena es reemplazada por una nota que Archie deja debajo la puerta de Candy, donde le informa sobre un desagradable rumor donde Neal Leagan desea casarse con ella.

Según mi interpretación, Candy encontró esta nota antes que la Tía Abuela Elroy la citara para hacerle saber del compromiso ya que en la retrospección, Candy menciona que Archie le dice que parecía ser que Neal hablaba en serio pero ella no creyó que eso fuera posible. Esto me da a entender que cuando recibió la nota, no lo creyó y lo hizo hasta que se lo ordenaron.

Pero bueno, para motivos del fic, ya que Archie aparece en ambas escenas, hice una mezcla del manga con CCFS, alterando la escena en sí.

[19] _No cambiaría solo por haber sido adoptada por la familia Andrew_. Candy dice esta frase en su retrospección cuando recuerda el compromiso con Neal. No se refiere al vestido sino a como era juzgada por sus orígenes.

[20] En la carta que Candy le escribe a Archie en CCFS después del memorial de Stear, le comenta divertida la manera en que él balbuceó al descubrir quién era el Tío Abuelo William y la cantidad de veces que hizo (nueve).

[21] Cuando recién llegué al Candymundo, en uno de los tantos sitios que hablan sobre la adopción de Candy, leí que las leyes de Chicago en ese entonces estipulaban que para que una persona pudiera adoptar legamente a un niño/joven, entiéndase ser su **padre**,aparte de ser mayor de edad, debía llevarle por lo menos 16 años; de lo contrario, solo podría fungir como su tutor. Si eso es así, Candy jamás fue la hija de William Andrew sino su protegida. Lastimosamente no pude encontrar la fuente pero si alguien la conoce o si la misma fuente está equivocada, siéntanse en la libertad de corregirme.

oOoOoOo

Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció? Acá seguimos a paso de tortuga pero avanzando… :D

Escribir estas escenas no se me ha dificultado un poco sino demasiado, ya que son sucesos cruciales en la historia y sobre todo porque ustedes tienen algo contra que compararlo (manga). Nuevamente este capítulo está basado principalmente en el manga solo que las conversaciones son, en su mayoría, las que aparecen en el manga traducido al inglés. ¿La razón? Vi que algunas eran más coherentes con las imágenes o enriquecían más la historia de lo que se nos presentó en español. Algunas veces las mezclé por lo que están parafraseadas. En lo referente al manga, no hay mayor cambio en este capítulo a excepción de la escena donde Archie, Annie y Patty llegan al apartamento.

En lo que estaba escribiendo, me di cuenta de un detalle que hasta ahora había pasado por alto, aunque tal vez solo haya sido producto de mi imaginación. Como mencioné, he estado utilizando el manga en inglés y en español. En éste último, noté que las conversaciones de los invitados en la fiesta de compromiso, aunque pocas, se dirigían a la Señora Elroy como **Tía Elroy** y a William Andrew como el **Tío William** por lo que me intrigué si posiblemente se trataba de una fiesta más familiar que social, como aquella que se hizo en Lakewood cuando Candy recién había llegado con los Leagan. Además, ellos debían conocerse aunque sea de lejos. Por esta razón hago mención de que familiares habían empezado a llegar y que mejor motivo para hacerlo que la futura presentación del patriarca, aunque esto solo se menciona en el ánime. Al contrario, cuando lo leí las mismas conversaciones en inglés, no solo son diferentes sino cuando se refieren a ellos, lo hacen con más respeto, como si no se tratara de familiares. En realidad al final no sé qué tipo de fiesta se dio, si fue más social o familiar, por lo que opté por la primera.

También creo que la razón por la que Albert le pidió a Candy que lo esperara cerca del lago y no fueron juntos de una vez, es porque él quería hablar con su tía de lo sucedido. Posiblemente se sintió mal por haberle hablado en ese tono públicamente y quiso ir a disculparse y hablarle con más tranquilidad. Pese al respeto que Albert le puede tener a su tía, no creo que haya dejado en ningún momento que ella u otro miembro de la familia, pasaran por encima de su autoridad, teniendo él la última palabra. Esto lo veo reflejado en varias escenas de la historia, siendo la primera de ellas, la adopción de Candy. Pero bueno, es como yo lo veo y acá en el fic, no sé si se me pasó la mano, jijiji y no hubo tal disculpa.

Gracias a todas por tomarse el tiempo de leerme. Mis principales agradecimientos van para:

**Blackcat2010, Faby Andley, Lukyta, KeilaNt, Nadia M Andrew, skarlett northman, Lizvet Ardray (Bienvenida nena), Lu de Andrew, Amigocha, (bienvenida :) ), Josie, Reeka21, yuukychan (oops con tu beba, felicidades), Ms Puddle, Paolau2, Eydie Chong, Candyfan72, , Chicuelita99 (bienvenida).**

Perdón que no les haya respondido a cada una de manera individual como se merecen pero se debe a lo que les mencioné al principio referente a mi tiempo libre. Solo sepan que atesoro cada uno de sus comentarios ya que me dejan con una sonrisa y con ganas de seguir adelante. Son muy importantes. Así que siguen siendo más que bienvenidos.

También gracias a todas aquellas que me siguen de manera anónima. Un abrazo a todas.

¡Bendiciones!


	7. Una dura decisión

**CAPÍTULO SIETE: Una dura decisión**

Mayo, 1918

La primavera podía sentirse flotar de lleno en el aire, inundando todos los rincones de Chicago con sus suaves y variadas fragancias florales. Las sonrisas de los niños volvían a invadir el ambiente acompañadas del canto de las aves. Los parques estaban llenos de múltiples colores, creando un magnífico contraste con el césped muy bien cuidado. Era mayo, el mes iba casi volando dejando atrás el frío del invierno y dándole la bienvenida al calor de la próxima estación. Por los senderos, podían verse a múltiples parejas de enamorados pasear tomados de las manos mientras se susurraban al oído palabas de amor. Y todas las tardes mientras caminaba de regreso de la clínica al apartamento, Candy podía ver estas escenas casi en cualquier parte, que aumentaban en número el último día laboral de la semana, haciendo que le trajera un mayor sentimiento de añoranza. La añoranza de ser una de esas parejas… al lado de Albert. Y precisamente hoy, era uno de esos días, la antesala a otro largo fin de semana.

Con paso lento llegó al edificio de apartamentos Magnolia y después de ingresar, al pasar frente a la recepción dándole un gentil saludo a la casera, la Sra. Bandog la llamó.

"Señorita Candy, tome, esta carta ha llegado para usted." Le dijo extendiéndole un pequeño sobre blanco, sin levantar el rostro para mirarla. La Señora Bandog llevaba semanas comportándose de manera extraña.

Candy se acercó y tomó el sobre en sus manos, leyendo rápidamente el remitente… _Pauline Giddings… ¡Del Hogar de Pony! ¡Es una carta del Hogar de Pony!_Pensó con emoción para sus adentros.

"Gracias Señora Gloria. Si me disculpa, me retiro a mi apartamento." Dijo con emoción en la voz, "Tenga feliz tarde." añadió con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro a lo que la casera, aún en la misma posición, solo asintió.

Con mejor ánimo, subió rápidamente las escaleras en dirección al apartamento. Al llegar frente a su puerta, introdujo la llave en la cerradura y después de girarla, esta se abrió dándole la bienvenida a su hogar. Cerrando la puerta tras de sí, apresuró sus pasos a la mesa del comedor colocando la carta encima de esta, en lo que se despojaba del abrigo que llevaba, dejándolo junto a su bolso sobre una de las sillas. Sintiendo como una incontrolable felicidad la embargaba, tomó asiento halando otra silla y volviendo a tomar la carta entre sus manos, se apresuró a abrirla…

'_Querida Candy:_

_¿Cómo estás? Cuando leímos tu carta sobre el Señor William Andrew, estuvimos tan felices como si eso nos hubiera pasado a nosotras...'_

Candy sonrió ampliamente ante el recuerdo pero se dio prisa en seguir leyendo.

'…_Los chicos que te conocen han preguntado mucho por ti y los nuevos, están ansiosos por conocerte. Es solo que los antiguos los sermonean por su conducta cuando alguno de los chicos es adoptado. Les dicen que si tú estuvieras aquí, todo sería diferente…'_

_¿Quiénes estarán todavía en el Hogar de Pony…?_No pudo evitar hacerse esa pregunta. Quedó intrigada por las palabras de la Señorita Pony pero saliendo de sus pensamientos, prosiguió.

'_En este momento la colina está cubierta de flores. Con la Hermana María pensamos que sería bueno si pudieras venir a visitarnos… Si es posible junto a Annie…_

_Las esperamos a las dos con mucha impaciencia..._

…' [22]

Un fuerte suspiro salió de su boca seguido de unas palabras, "Señorita Pony… Hermana María…"

Había pasado poco más de un mes desde que la supuesta fiesta de compromiso que se convirtió de improviso, en la presentación del patriarca de los Andrew pero para Candy, esas pocas semanas le parecían que habían sido décadas. Cada día lo había pasado casi inmersa en una completa soledad; soledad por no estar a su lado. No se había atrevido regresar a la mansión y menos trasladarse o vivir ahí una temporada; como Albert se lo había propuesto. Simplemente no pudo hacerlo.

_(Inicio del Flashback)_

Al ingresar a la mansión, después que regresaron de conversar por el lago, Candy seguía sujetando a Albert del brazo. No es que lo estuviera haciendo a propósito, no, se debía también a la leve presión que él ejercía en su brazo contra su costado, indicándole que se mantuviera en esa postura y ella por su lado, estaba encantada con esa ligera cercanía. Y esto continuó sucediendo mientras atravesaron el salón del comedor donde ya los invitados se encontraban de pie al lado de sus respectivos puestos, esperando únicamente por ellos. Cuando llegaron a la cabecera de la mesa, Albert finalmente la soltó y con un gesto galante, le apartó la silla a su derecha invitándola a que tomara asiento. De manera vacilante, Candy se sentó sobre la silla, podía sentir las miradas fijas en ella, pero no fue hasta después que Albert se sentó, que el resto de los presentes tomó finalmente sus respectivos puestos, apartando la mirada. Acto seguido, Albert asintió en dirección a Adrien, dándole a entender que la cena podía ser servida.

"¿Cómo te sientes, Candy?" escuchó la cálida voz de Albert.

"Bueno, todavía un poco abrumada. No puedo creer que te presentaras para cancelar personalmente el compromiso."

"En Lakewood te dije que no tenías que preocuparte." respondió con una sonrisa, "Además, conozco el carácter de mi tía y no iba a quedarse tan tranquila solamente con tu negativa. Por eso decidí venir."

"Si, pero eso solo hizo que salieras de tu escondite en Lakewood y se adelantara el hecho que tomes el cont…" Candy se interrumpió, al darse cuenta de la ausencia de una persona, "Albert, ¿En dónde está la tía Elroy?" preguntó preocupada.

"Se sintió indispuesta y se retiró a su habitación a descansar." Fue su simple respuesta, "No te preocupes Candy, antes de reunirme fui ver como se encontraba. Está bien, solo necesita reposo." Terminó de decir en tono tranquilizador.

Candy solo asintió y él le devolvió una cálida sonrisa. En ese momento la cena empezó a ser servida, empezando con los aperitivos donde todos degustaban la exquisitez de la comida. Y como era de esperarse, lo demás fluyó en absoluta calma. Por momentos Candy se quedaba en silencio cuando los invitados cercanos a ellos empezaban a entablar plática con Albert. Algunos querían hablarle sobre las empresas y otros buscaban una oportunidad más allá, buscando invitarlo a sus residencias ya que querían que conociera al _resto_ de su familia. Esto hizo que Candy empezara a agitarse en su interior al comprender el secreto motivo debajo de tales invitaciones. Cuando decían 'al resto' de su familia ¿Por qué no eran directos y mejor decían que querían que conociera a sus _hijas_? Pero rápidamente esta agitación aminoraba un poco cuando escuchaba la sonriente respuesta de Albert… _Veremos si puedo encontrar un espacio, por el momento mi agenda está muy apretada…_ A ella le encantaría inventar cualquier excusa para que siempre estuviera ocupado pero… ¿Y cuándo no lo estuviera qué pasaría? Mientras que él se siguiera negando, lo mejor sería no pensar en ello.

Cuando finalmente terminaron el postre, la mayoría de invitados se puso de pie, dirigiéndose al salón contiguo donde amenizaba la orquesta. Ahí se reunirían nuevamente en pequeños grupos para entablar variadas conversaciones. Como anfitrión, Albert no podía permanecer en la mesa del comedor por lo que imitó el gesto y los siguió, invitando a Candy para que lo acompañara. Ya en el salón, Archie, Annie y Patty se acercaron a ellos y cuando iban a empezar a conversar, casi de manera inmediata, diferentes grupos de personas abordaron a Albert por lo que solamente pudo disculparse con Candy y compañía con una sonrisa, alejándose de ellos. Tenía que atender a sus invitados.

"Candy, ¿Sabías que Albert era el Tío Abuelo William?" le preguntó Archie todavía impactado.

"Eh, bueno… sí…" respondió de manera vacilante.

"¡¿Y por qué no nos lo habías dicho?! ¡¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?!" siguió inquiriendo, ahora entre la exaltación y la indignación.

"No te pongas así Archie," respondió Candy tranquilamente, "Recién me acabo de enterar, hace dos días para ser precisa. Y no me preguntes por qué lo ocultó," añadió, sabiendo perfectamente cuál sería la siguiente pregunta de su amigo, "porque no lo sé."

Entonces soltando todos al unísono un suspiro de resignación, dejaron ese tema. Mejor era platicar de cosas que no fueran un completo misterio, cosas más divertidas, al menos para Archie, Annie y Patty, como la previa reacción de los Leagan. Entre risas pasaron el resto de la velada recordando anécdotas del pasado. No pudo evitar hacerse presente cómo se imaginaban todos al Tío Abuelo William… Un anciano casi moribundo. Comprendieron también la preocupación de la Tía Elroy y de George cuando dijeron que estaba muy enfermo… la realidad era que estuvo desaparecido tanto tiempo, ignorando ellos su paradero, lo que los sumió en un estado de angustia perenne.

Durante todo el tiempo que duró la fiesta, Albert no se acercó a ellos; tan ocupado lo mantuvieron los invitados con diversos tipos de conversaciones. Tal parecía que esa fiesta se había convertido en una fiesta de negocios donde sus familiares le consultaban como iban las empresas, los potenciales socios comerciales le hacían un sin fin de propuestas y las esposas de todos en conjunto lo invitaban a pasar una temporada con ellos, en sus respectivas casas de campo.

Cerca de las once de la noche, la mayoría de los invitados empezaron a despedirse para regresar a sus hogares. A pesar que la fiesta podía extenderse por unas horas más, su curiosidad había sido satisfecha y lo que más les apetecía ahora era descansar; aparte de comunicarle al resto de la familia las 'buenas nuevas' sobre la identidad de William Andrew. Entre ellos, Patty finalmente se despidió de sus amigos antes que se hiciera más tarde para regresar a casa. A Candy también le pareció buena idea retirarse pero justo cuando empezaba a despedirse, escuchó la voz de Albert a sus espaldas.

"¿Piensas marcharte, Candy?"

Ella se volvió para verlo, perdiéndose en la intensidad de su mirada y después de un momento logró pronunciar, "Eh… si Albert. No quiero que se haga más tarde para regresar a casa."

Albert siguió mirándola de la misma manera, tratando de comprender la verdad detrás de sus palabras. Quiso decirle que esa era su casa pero recordó la carta que Candy le había enviado tiempo atrás, cuando regresó a América, diciendo que no quería depender de los Andrew sino quería labrarse su propio camino. Ella no consideraba la residencia de los Andrew como su casa, aunque fuera posible que ahora que sabía su verdadera identidad pudiera cambiar con el tiempo de parecer, por lo que aventurándose le preguntó, "Candy, ¿Te gustaría pasar la noche en la mansión? De esa manera me sentiría más tranquilo."

Candy vaciló por un momento pero después de un par de minutos y ver la preocupación en su mirada, asintió, esbozando una sonrisa. "Si Albert, gracias."

"Bien, no se hable más sobre el asunto. Te ves cansada, es mejor que te retires a descansar ya." Le dijo con un tono cálido y haciendo un mohín, añadió, "Desafortunadamente tengo que despedir a todos los invitados." Entonces, dirigiéndose a su sobrino, continuó. "Archie, ¿Podrías llevarla a su habitación? La que da al jardín." Acentuó las últimas palabras. Quienes vivían en la mansión, sabían que esa era la mejor habitación en la que hospedaban a sus invitados, asignándose exclusivamente a distinguidas personalidades.

"Con gusto." Respondió Archie con respeto pero con cierta vacilación, no sabiendo de qué manera dirigirse a su '_tío_'. Su vacilación no pasó desapercibida por Albert, quien entrecerró levemente los ojos.

"Buenas noches entonces, los veo mañana en el desayuno. Que descansen." Albert se despidió de ellos, mirando a Candy y después hacerle un guiño, se dio medio vuelta donde con paso seguro, se dirigió hacia el salón donde permanecía el resto de invitados.

Después que Archie la dejó en la habitación, Candy la exploró por un momento. Estaba decorada de manera exquisita. Los muebles a pesar de no ser tan modernos, no perdían su toque elegante y estaban muy bien conservados. La amplia cama estaba decorada con un dosel en tonos dorados que contrastaban nítidamente con el tapiz de las paredes. Candy se acercó a la cama y se dejó caer sobre el cómodo colchón, preguntándose cómo sería ahora su vida. Seguía siendo una Andrew y por ende, tenía derecho a vivir en la mansión. Si hacía eso, podría volver a habitar bajo el mismo techo con Albert pero… ¡Pero no sería igual que antes! Cohabitar ahora con él solo significaría que estaba dispuesta a asumir el papel de su protegida y para ser sincera consigo misma, aún no estaba preparada. Además, al trasladarse a la mansión, tendría que someterse a las reglas impuestas por la alta sociedad, cosa que no le agradaba; incluso quizás debería abandonar su profesión y por supuesto no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo pero ¿Y si Albert le permitía seguir ejerciendo, como lo había hecho en el pasado? Habían tantas cosas en que pensar para tomar una decisión pero mejor sería hacerlo cuando su mente y cuerpo no estuvieran tan exhaustos; lo mejor sería descansar. Así que sin perder tiempo, se preparó para ello y una vez en la cama, cayó en un profundo sueño.

oOoOoOo

El desayuno había estado delicioso y todo transcurrió en absoluta calma. Archie se disculpó ya que tenía que llevar a Annie de regreso con sus padres por lo que Albert le ofreció a Candy hacer un pequeño recorrido por la mansión. Ella recordaba como Stear y Archie habían hecho lo mismo hace años pero todo se miraba tan lejano que casi no podía recordar, así que gustosamente aceptó la invitación. En su recorrido, volvieron a pasar por el pasillo que conducía a la sala, donde la tía Elroy le había informado sobre el compromiso. Volvió a observar los retratos familiares pero cuando ingresaron a la sala, un retrato llamó su atención. Era una mujer joven de largos cabellos rubios y una dulce sonrisa pero reprimió el impulso por preguntar de quien se trataba. Al parecer Albert no se percató, estaba ocupado en su monólogo al narrarle el uso que su abuelo le había dado en el pasado a esa habitación.

Al salir de la sala, Albert le mostró su estudio donde pasaría largas horas trabajando cuando no se encontrara en las oficinas, todo para seguir poniéndose al corriente de las empresas. Candy se quedó maravillada por la elegancia de las puertas y la magnífica vista al jardín frontal que el estudio proveía. '_Sabes que me gusta la naturaleza y si no puedo habitar en ella, al menos de esta manera puedo contemplarla.'_Le había dicho Albert. También le mostró las dos alas de la mansión donde las habitaciones se encontraban.

"La que se encuentra al final del pasillo es la habitación principal. Solamente puede ser ocupada por el patriarca del clan por lo que ahora será mi habitación." dijo Albert mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello y esbozaba una suave sonrisa. "Y la primera a la derecha, después de subir las escaleras, es la habitación de la Tía Elroy."

"¿Cómo siguió? No la vi durante el desayuno."

"Bueno, sigue indispuesta. Antes de bajar a desayunar pasé a saludarla para ver cómo había amanecido pero ya sabes Candy, es una persona mayor y necesita descansar." Albert no quiso mencionarle que la verdadera razón por la que su tía no bajó, era porque quería evitar su presencia lo que provocó un pequeño intercambio de opiniones entre ellos, así que tratando de cambiar de tema, le ofreció. "¿Te parece si damos un paseo por el jardín?"

Candy solo asintió obligándose a sonreír. Le preocupaba no haber visto a la Tía Elroy desde el día anterior. Solo esperaba que se encontrara bien como decía Albert. Al salir al jardín, empezaron a caminar a paso lento por los senderos y ella pudo contemplar algunas flores por aquí y por allá y como en algunas otras, unos retoños comenzaban a asomarse. Ya llegaría mayo donde todas estarían en plena floración y ella no podía esperar para presenciarlo.

Los pensamientos de Albert no giraban en torno a la primavera. Si alguien hubiera podido ver su interior, habría notado que la noche anterior su corazón rebosaba de alegría por el simple hecho que ella haya accedido a pasar la noche en la mansión y esta mañana, después del pequeño altercado con su tía, sus ojos brillaron al verla aparecer en el salón del comedor, vistiendo la ropa que le había enviado a través de Mary. Quería que ella permaneciera a su lado pero siempre lo primero para él, sería la felicidad y comodidad de Candy. Si ella viviera nuevamente bajo la protección de los Andrew, eso representaría que debía adaptarse enseguida a las estrictas normas de conducta sociales y familiares y asistir a fiestas, muy similares a la del día anterior, a las que constantemente eran invitados. Lo que necesitaba saber ahora antes de invitarla a mudarse a la mansión, era si estaba dispuesta a llevar ese estilo de vida y que mejor manera de saberlo, que preguntarle cómo se había sentido la noche anterior, en la fiesta.

"Candy, ¿Cómo lo pasaste anoche?"

"¡Dormí como un bebé! ¡Hace tiempo que no dormía en una cama tan cómoda!" le dijo con una radiante sonrisa.

Albert no pudo evitar sonreír ante la sinceridad de su respuesta pero eso no era lo que él quería saber. "Me alegra escuchar eso, Candy. Pero ¿Cómo lo pasaste en la fiesta? Vi que permaneciste solo en compañía de Archie, Annie y Patty. ¿Todo bien o te aburriste? Perdona pero no pude librarme de los invitados."

Candy respondió con sinceridad, "Todo bien, la pasé muy bien con ellos. Es solo que no me siento a gusto entre los miembros de la alta sociedad, tratando de comportarme de una manera solo para guardar las apariencias y no ser criticada como en el pasado… Aun así, siento como si todos me miraran de manera extraña, como si no fuera parte de ellos." Dijo encogiéndose de hombros y haciendo un mohín.

Y fue todo lo que él necesitaba saber. Se contuvo de pedirle que se mudara a la mansión, no podía imponerle esa clase de vida pero en lo profundo de su ser, no quería separarse de ella. Con la mirada fija al frente empezó a hablar en tono pensativo, "Te comprendo Candy, yo mismo me siento como un extraño entre ellos pero supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme. Todo viene de la mano con mis responsabilidades." La mirada de Albert seguía fija, reflexionando que palabras decir a continuación. "Pero tú eres libre de decidir tu vida." Dijo volviéndose hacia ella, "Si gustas puedes mudarte a la mansión o regresar al apartamento. Si es lo último, eres bienvenida cuando tú lo decidas, incluso puedas pasar una temporada aquí con nosotros cuando te apetezca..." _Quizás solo necesites tiempo pero quiero que sepas que cuentas con mi apoyo…_Se dijo para sí.

Candy detuvo sus pasos haciendo que él hiciera lo mismo y se volvió a verlo. Al encontrarse sus miradas, pudo ver una vez más la acostumbrada calidez en sus ojos. Su corazón latía desenfrenadamente llevándola de nuevo al mismo punto de la noche anterior en la habitación donde debía tomar una decisión, pero ahora, ahora no podía dejarla para más tarde. Todo estaba claro, él no le impondría nada. No fue necesario siquiera preguntárselo; seguiría siendo una Andrew pero ella seguía siendo dueña de su propio destino. Él lo dejaba en sus manos. Por un lado ella quería permanecer a su lado… quería volver a vivir con él… pero por el otro, no lo podía hacer todavía… no estaba lista a asumir el papel donde él sería su tutor… ¿Y qué habían de sus sentimientos? ¿Qué habían de las dudas que ella tenía en cuánto a lo que él sentía? Lo mejor sería regresar al apartamento, al menos por ahora.

"Gracias Albert pero regresaré al apartamento; la Clínica Feliz se encuentra cerca de allí. Además, tú estarás demasiado ocupado con el trabajo. Creo que lo mejor será que me quede por allá pero ya veremos eso de venir a pasar una temporada." Solo esperaba que sus ojos no revelaran las ansias que sentía por pasar más tiempo con él. No sabía si lo había logrado, la manera en que él la miraba hacía que su corazón retumbara y fue después de unos eternos segundos, que Albert solo sonrió mientras asentía.

El resto del paseo lo hicieron en silencio. Solo necesitaban sentir la cercanía del otro, aunque no hubiera ningún contacto físico esta vez. Albert caminaba con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón y Candy se adelantaba de vez en cuando para inhalar el aroma de alguna flor o se acercaba a ver alguna mariposa que se había posado en ellas.

Todo esto era observado a la distancia por un par de ojos marcados por la edad. Ayer, se había enfurecido por la insolencia de esa chiquilla al negarse al compromiso con Neil. Después, su furia pasó a asombro cuando William se presentó. Luego, el asombro se convirtió en conmoción al enterarse con quien él estuvo viviendo todo el tiempo de su amnesia, siendo esa persona a quien le debía la salud de su sobrino. Y más tarde, la conmoción volvió a convertirse en furia cuando dejó salir la frustración e impotencia acumuladas, descargándola de golpe en su sobrino. Poco había esperado que él defendiera a Candice con tal vehemencia lo cual la dejó absolutamente perpleja. No había duda, él había desarrollado fuertes sentimientos por ella y al parecer, por lo que estaban viendo sus experimentados ojos, ella también los había desarrollado por él.

Elroy Andrew había llevado por años la carga familiar en sus hombros, haciéndose cargo personalmente de los negocios. No era que a ella le gustara o hubiera sido elegida, fue la posición que automáticamente se le vino encima al ser la tutora de William pero fue un papel que gustosamente ocupó, solo para proteger los intereses de su amado sobrino, el futuro del clan. Desde pequeña había tenido un carácter fuerte pero éste solo se incrementó cuando asumió la posición de matriarca, convirtiéndola en una mujer severa, ajena a emociones con tal de velar objetivamente por el patrimonio familiar. A pesar que todos pensaban que las órdenes eran emitidas por el Tío Abuelo William, quien todos creían se trataba de una persona mayor, y que ella únicamente velaba por su cumplimiento, la verdad era que esas decisiones eran tomadas por ella; salvo las veces que William intervenía, como ayer. Ayer William le había dejado claro que ella no podía hacer nada que tuviera que ver directamente con Candice, solo rogaba que su sobrino no se diera cuenta que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos. Si no, posiblemente haría una locura. Aunque en lo más profundo de su ser le agradecía a esa muchacha por el cuidado que tuvo con su sobrino, aún tenía en su contra todos los dolores causados en el pasado, como la muerte de Anthony y la de Stear, la vergüenza que el nombre de los Andrew estuviera de boca en boca por su conducta y que decir de la acusación que Sarah sostenía, acusándola de ladrona. Lo más reciente era haberla puesto en ridículo frente a todos los invitados al negarse al compromiso, ¿Por qué no se acercó a ella antes, en lo secreto y se negó? Pero Elroy Andrew lo sabía, de nada habría servido ya que no la habría escuchado, con todo, no podía olvidar esa humillación con facilidad. Y es más, aunque consiguiera dejar todo eso en el pasado, algo que nunca cambiaría sería su condición social. Era una joven huérfana, hija de saber quién, y la posición de la esposa de William no podía ocuparla alguien sin pasado; debía ser ocupada por una joven de semejante alcurnia a la de William. Dándoles una última mirada desde la ventana de su habitación, soltó un suspiro y se apartó. Dejaría que el tiempo fuera su aliado y con suerte la apartara de su sobrino, ella, por su lado, trataría de tolerar su presencia cuando fuera necesario, aunque de momento no podía hacerlo.

.

Cuando Candy y Albert volvieron a la mansión, estaban un poco acalorados por los rayos del sol de la mañana. Albert ordenó que les llevaran a la sala de estar una fría limonada para refrescarse. Cuando casi las terminaban, Albert comentó.

"Candy, ayer el Sr. Stanley nos invitó el día de hoy a almorzar con él y su familia. Insistió tanto que no pude negarme." empezó a decirle con una leve sonrisa a manera de disculpa. "No sé si te gustaría acompañarnos." Le ofreció.

Inmediatamente Candy se sintió incómoda al imaginarse nuevamente en un ambiente lleno de reglas sociales, donde todos sus movimientos serían observados minuciosamente bajo el escrutinio de sus anfitriones. Y peor aún, ¿Ser presentada de manera más íntima como la hija adoptiva de los Andrew, de Albert? ¡No, no quería eso! Y si podía empeorar las cosas, ¿Dónde quedaba el tener que presenciar cómo se esmerarían por presentarle a él a alguna de sus hijas? En la fiesta había escuchado a la Sra. Stanley buscar la oportunidad para ello. No, definitivamente no quería eso. "Gracias Albert pero preferiría no ir. Por favor discúlpame."

Albert asintió con entendimiento. "No te preocupes, pero al menos permíteme llevarte al apartamento."

"Gracias pero prefiero ir caminando." No quería sonar grosera pero al parecer eso fue lo que sucedió, y se dio cuenta por el gesto de Albert. Queriendo explicarse, añadió, "Hace una mañana preciosa y aunque ya hemos tomado un poco de sol, me gustaría seguir respirando el aire primaveral." dijo con una sonrisa. La verdad era que se le haría muy difícil despedirse del él en el apartamento, máxime sabiendo a donde se dirigía. Lo mejor era despedirse de él en la mansión y buscando un pretexto más creíble, volvió a añadir, "Además, debo pasar al mercado a comprar víveres para la semana."

"Está bien. No quiero que pases hambre por mi culpa." Le respondió con una sonrisa forzada.

oOoOoOo

La siguiente semana fue muy difícil de asimilar para Candy. Después de pasar otros momentos a solas a su lado, en la fiesta y a la mañana siguiente del fallido compromiso, había tenido que separarse de él. Cuando se despidieron ese domingo, él volvió a recordarle que era bienvenida en la mansión cada vez que quisiera pero ella no se había animado a regresar, no después que se cruzó con la Señora Elroy cuando se estaba despidiendo de Albert. Era evidente que no era bienvenida en ese lugar, al menos no por la Tía Abuela quien parecía molestarse y sentirse indispuesta con su sola presencia.

Quería dejar de pensar un poco en Albert pero todo parecía querer recordárselo. Las primeras planas de los periódicos en esa semana, sin excepción, no hablaban de otra cosa que no fuera la '_Sorprendente aparición del Patriarca de los Andrew en Chicago_' '_El misterio detrás del nombre de William Andrew finalmente ha sido revelado_' y en la Clínica Feliz, el Dr. Martin no dejaba el tema, mencionando como Albert los había engañado a todos, incluido él.

Eran las primeras horas de un jueves por la tarde y no habían pacientes que atender. Las alergias comunes de la estación habían aminorado conforme ésta entraba de lleno. Candy limpiaba afanosamente la pequeña clínica con el solo fin de redirigir sus pensamientos hacia otra parte que no fuera Albert y parecía que él estaba tan presente en sus pensamientos que hasta podía escuchar su voz… _Hola Candy…_Sacudió la cabeza con tal de sacársela de la mente pero la voz volvía a hacerse presente una y otra vez.

"Hola, Candy." Le dijo acercándose más a ella, elevando la voz.

Candy se volvió sobresaltada. Lo menos que pensaba era que él viniera a la Clínica Feliz pero su corazón latía con fuerza por la emoción de volverlo a ver.

Albert dejó escapar una alegre risa al ver su aspecto. "Perdona si te asuste. Tal parece que estabas tan absorta en tus labores que no me escuchaste las primeras veces que te hablé."

"¿Quién es Candy? ¿Hay alguien a quien atender?" preguntó el Dr. Martin saliendo de una pequeña habitación pero al ver quién era el visitante, su ya amable rostro aumentó con una alegre sonrisa. "¡Albert, muchacho! ¿Cómo estás?" le dijo acercándose a él para darle un fuerte abrazo, "¿O debo llamarte Señor Andrew?" lo molestó, dándole un pequeño codazo en un costado a manera de broma.

"Por favor Dr. Martin, llámeme solamente Albert. Sigo siendo el mismo pero ahora vistiendo este traje." Respondió mientras hacía un ademán señalando sus vestimentas.

El médico le dio unas suaves palmadas en la espalda en respuesta. "Gracias Albert, pero cuéntame, ¿A que debemos el honor de tu visita? Candy me ha comentado que debes estar muy ocupado ya que casi no te ha visto." Le dijo mientras le hacía un guiño a ella y ella, se ruborizó de la cabeza hasta los pies, observando a los dos hombres sin poder emitir una sola palabra.

Albert solo sonrió. "Y tiene razón, Dr. Martin. Hay muchas cosas con las que debo ponerme al día pero hoy quisiera ir a visitar uno de los hospitales de los que somos benefactores y quisiera preguntarle si Candy puede acompañarme."

"Claro muchacho, como ves, la tarde está tranquila." Volviendo la mirada a la joven continuó, "No te preocupes, Candy. Puedes ir con Albert, yo puedo hacerme cargo de la clínica por el resto de la tarde." terminó con una amable sonrisa.

"Gracias Dr. Martin." Respondió Albert y dirigiéndose a Candy, le preguntó "Bien, Candy, ¿Nos vamos?"

"Si, solo déjame ir por mi abrigo y mi bolso." Dijo todavía aturdida.

"Prometo pasar a visitarlo en cuanto me sea posible. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar." Volvió a dirigirse al médico y le extendió la mano a manera de despedida. Los dos hombres se estrecharon la mano, seguido de un fuerte abrazo. En ese momento ella volvió a aparecer.

"Buenas tardes Dr. Martin, hasta mañana."

"Hasta mañana, Candy." Respondió el amable médico agitando una mano, "Tengan los dos muy buena tarde."

.

Ya en el auto, Candy le preguntó a qué hospital irían y porque quería que ella lo acompañara.

"Espera y verás." Fue su única respuesta acompañada de una sonrisa que escondía algo más. Y la sonrisa permaneció mientras seguía conduciendo.

Conforme se fueron acercando a su destino, ella se dio cuenta a hacia donde se dirigían.

"¡El Hospital Santa Juana!" exclamó con sorpresa haciendo que la sonrisa de Albert se hiciera más amplia.

"Pensé que te gustaría saludar al Dr. Leonard." Le dijo guiñándole un ojo. Candy no comprendía de qué se trataba, solo sabía que se sentía ligeramente incómoda al recordar la opinión que el médico tenía de ella lo que valió su despido de aquel hospital, por haber malinterpretado su relación con Albert.

Cuando llegaron a la recepción, Albert anunció que deseaba hablar con el Dr. Leonard.

"¿Tiene cita?" fue la breve y parca respuesta de la enfermera en la recepción, que ni siquiera se molestó en levantar la mirada.

"No, no la tengo," respondió Albert, "pero no creo que el Dr. Leonard se niegue a recibirme." Añadió tranquilamente.

Con una sonrisa de suficiencia, la enfermera levantó la mirada, ¿Quién era ese hombre que se creía tan importante? Pero su sonrisa se congeló cuando reconoció el rostro del hombre. "¡Señor Andrew! Discúlpeme por favor. Enseguida lo anuncio."

Todas las miradas se volvieron hacia ellos. El rostro de William Andrew era ahora muy bien conocido, los periódicos habían hecho magníficamente su trabajo. Las enfermeras que no sabían lo que había sucedido en el pasado, a él lo veían con embeleso; habían visto su fotografía pero en persona… Las antiguas, quienes los reconocían, solo bajaron el rostro al pasar a su lado. Y prontamente, fueron invitados a pasar a la oficina del director.

Al ingresar, el médico salió apresuradamente detrás de su escritorio para recibirlos. "Señor Andrew, sea bienvenido." Le dijo extendiéndole la mano con nerviosismo. "Candy…" El médico solo asintió con respeto en su dirección. Candice White era una Andrew. "Por favor, tomen asiento. ¿Gustan algo de beber?" Les ofreció mientras extendía una mano en dirección a un amueblado en su oficina.

"No gracias, Dr. Leonard." Respondió Albert por los dos. "En realidad la visita será breve. Solo vine a agradecerle todo lo que hizo por mí cuando estuve hospitalizado." El rostro del médico era indescifrable, su respiración se incrementó y en su frente podían verse como iban acumulándose pequeñas gotas de sudor.

"Se se se… se se hizo todo lo que estaba a nuestro alcance, Sr. Andrew." Respondió balbuceando, con la mirada baja. No se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos. "Por favor perdóneme si no pude hacer más por usted y Candy en ese entonces… Yo… yo…" su voz se fue desvaneciendo, no había nada que pudiera decir para reparar su error. En esa época hizo oídos sordos a las explicaciones de Candy y se dejó llevar por los rumores que giraban en torno a ellos. Había malinterpretado por completo su relación y ahora, aunque muy tarde, se daba cuenta de ello.

La incomodidad que había sentido Candy cuando llegaron cambió repentinamente a diversión al ver la reacción del médico. Tan divertida estaba que tuvo que apartar la mirada para contenerse de soltar una risita. Nunca se hubiera esperado ver al estricto e impermeable director en ese estado pero creía que se lo tenía merecido, por no haberla escuchado; aunque en el fondo reconocía que fue lo que lo llevó a tomar esas decisiones. Ahora comprendía el motivo por el que Albert quería que ella lo acompañara.

"No se preocupe Dr. Leonard." Respondió Albert con tranquilidad, "Lo entiendo. Usted hizo lo que creyó correcto en su momento como director de esta institución." La verdad era que a pesar de todo le estaba agradecido. En aquel entonces había llegado como una persona sin pasado y de identidad sospechosa, y aunque fuera en aquella horrible habitación, había obtenido atenciones y cuidados. Así mismo, comprendía muy bien su posición como director respecto al despido de Candy; tenía que mantener la disciplina en el hospital. El propósito de su visita por un lado era para agradecerle pero por el otro, también deseaba reparar de alguna manera la reputación de ella. Y ahora, sabía que al haberla llevado con él lo había conseguido.

Al escuchar esas palabras, el médico levantó su mirada, sorprendido. Había imaginado otro tipo de reacción. "Gracias Sr. Andrew. Solo me gustaría hacer de su conocimiento que la habitación cero ya no existe. Nos hemos esmerado que todos nuestros pacientes cuenten con la misma calidad de servicios y sean tratados por igual."

La diversión de Candy cesó por completo y volviendo a ver nuevamente al Dr. Leonard, una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en sus labios. Estaba inmensamente feliz por los cambios que se habían realizado.

"Me alegra escuchar eso." Albert asintió y poniéndose de pie, añadió. "No le quitamos más su tiempo. Le agradezco que nos haya recibido sin previa cita." Dijo extendiéndole la mano para despedirse.

"Por favor, Sr. Andrew. Puede venir cuando usted guste." Respondió estrechando su mano. "Candy, las puertas del hospital están abiertas cuando desees regresar." Añadió.

"Gracias, Dr. Leonard." Respondió Candy asombrada, "Buenas tardes."

Y después de haberse despedido, salieron de la oficina del director. [23]

.

"Candy, debo regresar a la mansión." Le dijo Albert una vez en el auto, "Debo terminar de preparar algunos documentos ya que mañana debo partir a Nueva York para un viaje de negocios. ¿Te gustaría pasar la noche en la mansión o prefieres que te lleve a tu apartamento?"

"Si no te importa, preferiría ir al apartamento." Respondió, mirándolo de soslayo.

"Como gustes." Fue su única respuesta. En verdad deseaba pasar más tiempo con ella, al menos sentirla cerca, pero sabía que no podía forzarla. Debía dejar que ella fuera a su propio ritmo.

Cuando llegaron al edificio Magnolia, Albert estacionó el auto y rápidamente bajo para abrirle la puerta del pasajero. Extendiéndole una mano, la ayudó a bajar y después de cerrar el auto con llave, la acompañó hasta el apartamento.

"Gracias por traerme Albert. Deseo tengas muy buen viaje."

"¿Tan desesperada estás porque me marche, que ni siquiera me invitas a pasar?" le respondió, tratando de sonar divertido.

Candy se sonrojó. En realidad deseaba pasar un poco más de tiempo con él pero no se atrevió a pedírselo. "¡Por supuesto que no! Es solo que dijiste que tienes cosas que hacer antes de tu viaje." Explicó, "Por favor, pasa adelante" le dijo, abriendo la puerta del apartamento.

En el momento que Albert ingresó, un sentimiento de añoranza lo envolvió por completo, haciendo que se quedara inmóvil en ese lugar. Su mente fue inundada con un sin número de recuerdos. Lentamente fue recorriendo con la mirada toda la habitación. El sofá permanecía en el mismo sitio, donde tantas mañanas se había sentado a leer las noticias de los periódicos. Al fondo, cerca de la ventana, estaba la mesa del comedor donde habían compartido los alimentos que por lo general, él preparaba. Sintió como sus ojos se humedecieron ligeramente cuando observó la repisa de la cocina; Candy seguía conservando la taza con su inicial. Rápidamente parpadeó tratando de reprimir la emoción que eso le causaba; no quería que ella lo descubriera.

"El apartamento sigue estando igual a como lo recordaba, Candy." Comentó tratando de sonar tranquilo. "Pensé que harías algunos cambios."

"No tenía por qué hacerlos, Albert. Todo funciona muy bien como está. ¡Es más, ven!" le dijo de manera espontánea, tomándolo de la mano para llevarlo hacia el dormitorio, "Mira, ¡Aún conservo la litera!" añadió con su rostro brillando de la emoción, sin darse cuenta lo que eso demostraba.

La agitación de Albert se incrementó al quedar de pie en medio de la habitación que ambos compartieron. Había esperado que hubiera cambiado la litera a una cama individual pero cuando posó su mirada en la pequeña mesa de noche, sintió que su corazón se desbocaría. No podía apartar la mirada de aquel marco que contenía el dibujo de lo que parecía un hombre rubio de mirada azul… _La Señorita Candice lo busca todas las tardes al salir de la clínica, apoyándose con un retrato… Después de salir del restaurante, la Señorita White empezó a buscar a un hombre llamado Albert. Preguntaba si alguien había visto a ese hombre mostrándoles un retrato…_Las palabras de George y las del reporte del detective de Rockstown resonaban en su mente. Luchando contra sus impulsos logró controlar sus emociones… Todo seguía permaneciendo de la misma manera ya que ella guardaba la esperanza que él regresara al apartamento. _¿Sería posible…?_ Se preguntó, pero sabía que era mejor guardarse esa pregunta, al menos, por el momento. De ser ciertas sus sospechas, primero debía solventar algunos asuntos referentes con sus obligaciones y su posición, para poder ofrecerle un futuro.

"¿Quién ese ese apuesto hombre del retrato?" le preguntó con una sonrisa, controlando la emoción en su voz.

Candy volvió su mirada hacia la mesa de noche y sonrió respondiendo entre risas de manera inconsciente, "Ah, ¡Eres tú Albert! Es un dibujo que hice cuando te estaba buscan…" llevándose una mano a la boca, dejó de hablar. Un fuerte rubor cubrió sus mejillas al darse cuenta de su declaración.

Un silencio se prolongó entre ellos. Una cosa era haberlo escuchado de los labios de George y del informe del detective, pero ¿Escucharlo de los propios labios de Candy? Parecía un sueño. "¿Es cierto eso? ¿Me buscaste?" dijo con sorpresa y después de tomar el retrato entre sus manos, decidió que lo mejor sería cambiar de tema; a él mismo no le convenía esa conversación por lo que redireccionando la plática, añadió. "Hiciste un estupendo trabajo." Candy no dijo nada pero en su interior agradeció que no profundizara en el asunto. Él por su lado, después de observar el retrato con detenimiento, le preguntó con una sonrisa. "Ya que me encontraste, ¿Te importaría si puedo conservarlo? En verdad me gusta mucho."

"Pero…" ella quiso protestar pero no pudo hacerlo al ser interrumpida.

"Por favor, Candy."

Los ojos de Candy se brillaron conmovida por su petición. Solo pudo asentir con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro mientras una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos, la cual, se apresuró a enjugar. Albert solo la observó con intensidad, sosteniendo el retrato con una mano contra su pecho.

"Debo regresar a la mansión." Expresó después de unos largos segundos, no podía continuar en el apartamento o sus sentimientos lo delatarían. Con paso decidido salió de la habitación y al estar en la puerta del apartamento, pronunció, "Cuídate por favor. Cualquier cosa que necesites, puedes pedírsela a George. Yo estaré de regreso en diez días. Trataré de visitarte lo antes posible después de mi regreso pero Candy…" hizo una breve pausa para acentuar sus palabras, "Si no puedo hacerlo, recuerda que eres bienvenida en la mansión… Gracias por el retrato." Dijo esto último con una suave sonrisa, alzándolo con la mano.

Candy se la devolvió, "De nada Albert. Que tengas buen viaje." [24]

_(Fin del Flashback)_

Candy colocó suavemente la carta sobre la mesa y cerró los ojos por un momento. Cuando los volvió a abrir, automáticamente dirigió su mirada hacia el periódico que había dejado sobre la mesa por la mañana, ahora ubicado a pocos centímetros de la carta. Tomándolo, observó nuevamente la fotografía de la primera plana y volvió a leer el encabezado. '**_El Señor William Andrew ha cautivado a toda la sociedad de Nueva York. En las pasadas semanas fue observado en distintas recepciones, acompañado por los hombres más importantes de la Gran Manzana._**__[25]_'_En la fotografía, Albert posaba con el dueño de la siderúrgica más importante de Nueva York y en medio de ellos se encontraban dos mujeres, al parecer, la esposa y la hija de éste. En las páginas internas también habían otras fotografías; todas mostraban a Albert interactuando con diferentes personalidades. Candy comprendió con facilidad que ahora esa sería la vida que él llevaría. Debía moverse y relacionarse con los integrantes de la clase social alta ya fuera por negocios o por puro roce social. A pesar que él mismo le dijo que esa clase de vida no le agradaba, también le dijo que debía ser responsable por su familia, cambiando su forma de ser. Sin embargo, ella sentía que seguía siendo el mismo pero eso solo sucedía en los breves momentos que compartían. Para su cumpleaños a principios de mes, le envió algunos obsequios, disculpándose por no poder estar presente debido a que todavía se encontraba fuera de la ciudad y que cuando regresara se lo compensaría. A pesar que ella comprendía sus responsabilidades, lo había extrañado profundamente haciendo que se preguntara cuando lo vería y al hacerlo, con cuánta frecuencia.

Se enteró de su regreso hace una semana por Annie. Ésta la había ido a visitar rebosante de alegría para compartirle la gran noticia que Archie finalmente le había propuesto matrimonio y Albert, quien acababa de regresar de viaje, fue el primero en enterarse. Ella esperó a que fuera a visitarla pero al parecer estuvo tan atareado que no la visitó en toda esa semana. Fue hasta el día de hoy, que él se apareció brevemente en la Clínica Feliz para disculparse por haberla dejado desatendida pero debido a que estuvo más tiempo fuera del planeado, había estado en innumerables reuniones que no podían ser postergadas por más tiempo. Con culpabilidad en la mirada y con un tono de pesar en la voz, volvió a disculparse ya que la próxima semana tendría que volver a salir de viaje. Quería que ella estuviera enterada y cualquier cosa que necesitara, siempre podía hacérselo saber a través de George.

Evaluando la situación, Candy se dio cuenta que las pasadas semanas habían sido solo un pequeño ejemplo de lo que le esperaba si continuaba de esa manera. Él inmerso en sus innumerables compromisos y ella esperando compartir unos instantes con él cuando tuviera algún tiempo libre. Y todo esto apenas era el comienzo. Albert estaba empezando a tomar el control de la cosas y parecía no contar con un momento de libertad… ¿Qué pasaría cuando estuviera a cargo de todo? Sin duda su tiempo libre sería nulo y ella, ¿En dónde quedaría?

En enero, después que él se marchó del apartamento, la razón por la que permaneció en Chicago fue manteniendo la ilusión de encontrarlo o que él decidiera regresar. Ahora, eso era lo de menos… Ya lo había encontrado y al hacerlo, descubrió la relación que los unía… Su sueño ya no era posible… Si ella lo quisiera podía seguir viviendo con él, pero eso sería si estaba dispuesta a asumir el papel de su protegida... Y ella sabía que no lo haría, al menos no por el momento. Para hacerlo, debía luchar primero en contra de sus sentimientos buscando la manera que estos desaparecieran. Y eso sería mucho más fácil si no viviera con él, aunque la soledad fuera su compañera. Pero tampoco quería vivir de esa manera.

Dejando el periódico sobre la mesa, tomó nuevamente la carta volviendo a leerla de manera pausada… Siempre tendría el Hogar de Pony, donde estaría rodeada todos los días por personas que la amaban y no se sentiría tan sola como se sentía ahora. Además, podría ejercer su profesión en algún hospital cercano y de alguna manera ayudar a la Señorita Pony y a la Hermana María. Después de meditarlo por un largo momento, finalmente tomó una dura decisión… Regresaría al Hogar de Pony, a pesar de sus contradictorios sentimientos de no querer separase de Albert. Mañana finalmente visitaría la mansión de los Andrew, Albert seguramente se encontraría ahí.

oOoOoOo

Al llegar a la puerta de la mansión, Adrien, como de costumbre, la saludó de manera solemne y después que ella preguntara por Albert, la condujo por un pasillo hacia el estudio, donde el señor se encontraba. Había escuchado en la fiesta del fallido compromiso la relación que ella mantuvo con el Señor William, por lo que no se atrevió a dejarla esperando en el vestíbulo como lo habría hecho con cualquier otra inesperada visita. Además, a todos se les había comunicado que debía informársele inmediatamente a su patrón cuando ella se presentara. Cuando Candy se detuvo al lado de Adrien, frente a la inmensa puerta de doble hoja que había visto semanas atrás, el fiel sirviente llamó con suavidad.

"Adelante." Fue la firme y breve respuesta pronunciada por una profunda voz en el interior.

Lentamente, el mayordomo abrió un poco la puerta, lo suficiente para que su figura pasara y después de indicarle a Candy con un gesto que esperara un momento afuera, ingresó en la habitación. "Señor William, la señorita Candice pregunta por usted."

Albert levantó la mirada y rápidamente dejo lo que estaba haciendo. "Por favor, hazla pasar." Dijo mientras se ponía de pie y rodeando el amplio escritorio de caoba, apresuró sus pasos para darle la bienvenida. La repentina visita después de informarle de su viaje le preocupó un poco pero lo escondió con una amplia sonrisa que empezaba a adornar sus labios.

Adrien solo asintió, y abriendo la puerta de par en par, se dirigió a Candy con ademán indicándole que podía pasar. Con paso lento ingresó en el estudio… Su corazón latía frenéticamente con alegría por volverlo a ver pero al mismo tiempo, se desgarraba por el motivo de su visita… Había llegado para pedir su autorización [26] [27]para regresar a Michigan, después de todo, seguía estando bajo su tutoría. Su corazón se desbocó al ver la sonrisa que Albert le dedicaba al aproximarse y ella estuvo a punto de echarse a correr, arrojándose a sus brazos. Pero cuando Albert se detuvo a cierta distancia, con ambos brazos a los costados y la saludó, su pequeño impulso se evaporó.

"¡Hola Candy!" la saludó desde su lugar, unas notas entre la emoción y la preocupación vibraron en su voz. "¿Está todo bien? ¿Necesitas algo?" No pudo evitar hacer la pregunta.

Candy avanzó un poco más, devolviéndole una breve sonrisa, "No, gracias Albert. Todo está bien."

Albert soltó un imperceptible suspiro de alivio y prontamente la invitó a tomar asiento en una fina y mullida silla cerca de la chimenea. Ella le agradeció, pero le indicó que prefería estar de pie ya que su visita sería breve.

"Muy bien," respondió él entrecerrando ligeramente los ojos, "¿En qué puedo ayudarte, Candy?" le preguntó al mismo tiempo que regresaba al escritorio para empezar a ordenar los libros y los papeles en los que estaba trabajando.

Candy lo siguió y se quedó de pie a unos pasos de él, entre el escritorio y una fina librera. Rápidamente ella observó la librera; detrás de los relucientes vidrios que le servían como puertas corredizas, estaban colocados nítidamente un sin número de libros, tanto como los entrepaños permitían. Todos los libros estaban forrados en cuero. Tal parecía que era su costumbre encuadernar los libros de esa manera. Tratando de armarse de valor para comunicarle a lo que había llegado, sujetó una mano con la otra frente a ella y bajando el rostro, con vacilación empezó a hablar, "Ayer recibí una carta del Hogar de Pony…" hizo una breve pausa, "La Señorita Pony y la Hermana María desean que vaya a visitarlas pero…" su corazón palpitaba con fuerza por lo que iba a decir a continuación, Albert dejó un momento los papeles que tenía en sus manos para volver a verla, "…quisiera regresar al Hogar de Pony… de manera permanente." Ya estaba, lo había dicho pero no se atrevía a levantar la mirada.

Por unos segundos un absoluto silencio permaneció entre ellos. Ninguno dijo nada. Candy seguía en la misma posición con la cabeza y mirada bajas; Albert continuaba mirándola con los papeles la mano. Prontamente, como saliendo de su estupor, Albert continuó ordenando los documentos. El peor de sus temores se hacía presente, Candy se marchaba, lejos de él. ¿Cómo podría llevar ahora a cabo todos los planes que tenía? Muy a su pesar, en el fondo, la comprendía. Había pasado más de un mes desde su presentación en sociedad y durante todo ese tiempo no había podido compartir con ella como lo hubiera deseado. Ella seguramente se sentiría de la misma manera pero los compromisos que su nueva posición le exigía, día tras día lo dejaban extenuado, terminando la mayoría de las veces hasta altas horas de la noche. Además, la vez que quiso que ella lo acompañara a una reunión social, ella no quiso asistir y él no le quiso insistir. Él tenía un compromiso con su familia donde debía ingresar voluntariamente a una jaula de oro, donde los barrotes eran las rígidas normas de la alta sociedad ¿Pero ella? Lo que menos quería era arrastrarla junto a él en esa situación. Era un espíritu libre y lo que menso quería era privarla de su libertad. El momento de tomar una decisión había llegado, por dura que esta fuera… Debía dejarla marchar.

Colocando los documentos debajo de uno de los libros en los que estaba trabajando, tomó el otro y dirigiéndose hacia la librera para guardarlo en una de las estanterías, se volvió hacia Candy preguntándole con la voz serena, "Entonces, ¿Quieres regresar al Hogar de Pony?"

"Si…" Candy respondió con voz baja pero firme. Su mirada seguía clavada en el suelo. A pesar que su voz se oía relajada, ella no sabía cómo manejar la marejada de sentimientos en su interior. Tal vez lo mejor sería indicarle cuales eran sus 'motivos'. Animándose a levantar la mirada, empezó a explicarse, "Tanto la Señorita Pony como la Hermana María siempre me han apoyado y cuidado desde que era pequeña y a la fecha no he hecho casi nada por ellas. Así que, estaba pensando que me gustaría ayudarlas… Quizás trabajando en un hospital de algún pueblo de los alrededores o en la clínica local. Cuentan con un solo médico quien trabaja sin la ayuda de una enfermera calificada. Además, tener en casa a una enfermera las ayudaría cuando alguno de los chicos se enferme." Sin que ella misma lo notara y su rostro no lo reflejara, al final hubo cierta emoción en su voz que no pasó desapercibida por Albert.

"Si eso es lo que deseas, Candy. Me parece muy bien." Respondió obligándose a sonreír. "¿Cuándo piensas marcharte?" preguntó mientras se volvía a la librera, dejando finalmente el libro en su lugar.

Candy sintió un agudo dolor en el pecho… _No quiero separarme de ti, Albert…_"Aún no lo sé. Primero debo encargarme de todas las cosas del apartamento y comunicárselo a la Señora Gloria. También debo escribirles a la Señorita Pony y a la Hermana María."

"Bien, si gustas puedes vivir en la mansión en lo que te ocupas de todo." Le ofreció.

"Gracias, pero no me gustaría importunar a la Tía Abuela Elroy." Fue su sincera respuesta.

Albert solo sonrió, "No te preocupes por ella, Candy. Hace dos días se marchó a Florida para ayudar a los Leagan con su proyecto hotelero. Están viendo los últimos detalles y Sarah consideró que la experiencia de la Tía era imprescindible. Pero aunque ella estuviera aquí, siempre eres bienvenida."

"¡Oh!..." No pudo evitar expresar su sorpresa al saber que la Tía Abuela Elroy no se encontraba en Chicago, "Gracias Albert, lo tomaré en cuenta."

.

Después de despedirse, Candy salió lentamente del estudio. Tenía el alma cargada imaginando que seguramente este solo sería el inicio de su separación. Cuando la puerta de la mansión se abrió, sus pulmones fueron inundados con las frescas fragancias de las flores. Eso cambió ligeramente su tristeza haciendo que una fresca sonrisa iluminara su rostro… El Hogar de Pony, la cima de la colina, correr libremente por los campos, estar rodeada por los niños y sus madres adoptivas. Pronto estaría allí… con esos pensamientos en mente, bajó las escalaras que conducían al jardín frontal y una vez ahí, sintió que estaba siendo observada. Lentamente se volvió hacia la mansión donde observó la alta silueta de Albert detrás de una de las ventanas de su estudio. No pudo evitar que su sonrisa se ampliara y alzando una mano, la agitó en el aire a manera de despedirse. Rápidamente vio que él le devolvía el saludo y así sin más, se dio la vuelta siguiendo su camino.

Dentro de la mansión, Albert seguía de pie en el mismo lugar observando cómo ella se marchaba. _Candy, no hay ninguna dama que se asemeje a ti en la familia Andrew… Eres tan independiente y tan vivaz…_[28]A pesar de la aflicción que sintió cuando escuchó su decisión, también se sentía profundamente orgulloso de ella por la manera en que afrontaba la vida. Por un lado, él debía ser responsable haciéndose cargo de todas las obligaciones recién adquiridas, cosa que lo estaba fatigando cada vez más. A las puertas tenía un nuevo viaje, solo esperaba poder estar de vuelta antes que ella se marchara pero si al marcharse ella pensaba que él dejaría de formar parte de su vida, estaba muy equivocada. Siempre estaría presente y lo más importante, aún necesitaba saber que sentía ella por él. Algo en todo lo que había sucedido últimamente le decía a grandes voces que ella le correspondía. Tenía una última carta que jugarse… solo tenía que esperar el momento exacto para utilizarla pero para hacerlo, primero debía ordenar ligeramente su vida.

oOoOoOo

**Notas de pie de página**

[22] Carta que Candy recibe del Hogar de Pony en el manga. Nuevamente, hice una mezcla de la versión en inglés y español. El párrafo de los chicos del Hogar de Pony es mi imaginación.

[23] Parte de la conversión con el Dr. Leonard, la tomé de una de las cartas del epílogo de la antigua novela y parte de las retrospecciones de Candy en CCFS; aunque en la antigua novela, esta escena sucede cuando Candy regresa a Chicago para celebrar su cumpleaños en la mansión, quise ponerla en este momento de la historia.

[24] El retrato de Albert que dibujó Candy. En CCFS, Candy nos habla que Albert tenía ese retrato en su oficina. Creo que él lo descubrió de alguna manera cuando Candy aún vivía en Chicago. Después que ella regresó al Hogar de Pony, no creo que ella lo haya puesto en la sala del Hogar o que Albert haya entrado a su habitación y lo descubriera ahí.

[25] La Gran Manzana – aunque este sobrenombre para referirse a la ciudad de Nueva York se hizo famoso hasta los años 20's pero no pude resistirme en utilizarlo. :D

[26] Creo que Candy fue a informarle de su partida pero también de alguna manera a pedirle su autorización. Más adelante en el manga, vemos que el Dr. Martin le dice que si Albert la dejó ir, él no puede oponerse. Pero es solamente mi interpretación.

[27] A diferencia del anime, es Candy quien desea regresar al Hogar de Pony y se lo plantea a Albert. En el anime vemos que es Albert quien le ofrece hacerlo.

[28] Palabras dichas por Albert en el manga. Parte las tomé del manga en español y parte del inglés.

oOoOoOo

¡Hola!

Algunas estarán ¡Ay ya viene! Y otras ¿Cómo así? Y ya veo venir una lluvia de tomatazos encima de mí. Pues bien, ahora me explico. Desde que empecé a escribir esta historia, como bien dije sería mi propia interpretación de todo lo que Mizuki nos dejó. Al principio me planteé como sería la revelación del Príncipe de la Colina, si como aparece en la primera novela y el manga o como nos lo narra Mizuki en CCFS. Y me decidí por la segunda opción, haciendo toda la cronología basada en ello, ¿La razón? En CCFS la autora nos revela más información y quise aventurarme un poco. Pero unas se preguntaran, ¿No es lo mismo? La respuesta es sí y no. Suceden las mismas cosas pero en tiempos diferentes, excepto la época de la confesión en sí, primavera.

Después de estar quebrándome la cabeza yo sola, dejé todo plasmado en papel. Mientras seguía escribiendo, se dio la oportunidad y empecé a discutir la cronología con una amiga Albertfan (y desde entonces las dos nos hemos estamos volviendo locas tratando de encontrarle los tres pies al gato). Cuando lográbamos acomodar algo, surgía otra cosa que desencajaba con lo demás y así que quien sabe cómo concibió Mizuki al final la historia en su última edición; es un completo misterio. Cabe decir que cambié el orden de los acontecimientos varias veces. Ambas consultamos por otros lados y seguimos en las mismas. Lo que sí coincidimos por todos lados, es que CCFS nos presenta una nueva cronología, con los mismos acontecimientos pero en diferentes tiempos (estaciones e incluso años) y que Mizuki utilizó el contenido de las cartas de la primera novela para CCFS sin molestarse en consultar en que tiempo había sucedido en la antigua versión (por tiempo me refiero a estaciones). Tampoco nos dice en qué estación Albert se marcha del apartamento ni cuando fue el compromiso con Neil, solo sabemos que Albert reveló su último secreto en marzo/abril, antes del cumpleaños de Candy y que él estuvo **esperando** a que llegara la primavera para hacerlo. Esto nos hace pensar que al menos el compromiso con Neil/descubrimiento de su verdadera identidad, no fue en primavera, posiblemente verano (julio-agosto). Y leyendo las cartas del epílogo de CCFS, da a entender que algunas cosas sucedieron antes de la confesión final, ¿Qué? Pues queda libre a la interpretación de cada persona. Solo se puede entender que Candy visitó algunas veces la mansión de Chicago (se quedó a dormir ahí) y que por su lado Albert le hizo varias visitas al Hogar de Pony antes de hacer la confesión (su corazón ya se está acostumbrando a sus inesperadas visitas).

Bueno, fui cayendo en todo esto mientras discutíamos la cronología pero ya había empezado a escribir la historia asumiendo que el compromiso con Neil fue en primavera como lo cuenta el manga y la antigua novela, así que por favor, aguántenme un poquito y ténganme paciencia que la confesión todavía no viene ¿Si? Fue por eso que este capítulo lo escribí de esta manera, aunque se encuentre en primavera. Por favor, tengan en cuenta que **no** soy una experta en CCFS ni pretendo serlo aunque siempre trataré de seguir lo más apegada a esa cronología pero eso es imposible. Así que habrán cosas que pasarán en cierto tiempo, sin saber a ciencia cierta cuando ocurrieron; siempre se los comentaré. Entonces, gracias infinitas por su comprensión y apoyo (si quieren seguir leyendo, jijijiji) y sepan que soy la menos interesada en hacer que nuestra pareja sufra. Conforme vaya escribiendo les iré contando las cosas que fuimos descubriendo y/o asumiendo y/o interpretando. Desde ya, cualquier comentario será más que bienvenido. Me interesa saber cuál es su opinión aunque la cronología en sí, a partir de este punto, ya no la modificaré más.

Un dato que nos pareció importante y que yo, en lo personal, no había tomado en cuenta, es cuánto tiempo vivió Albert en el apartamento. Sabía que había sido más de un año basándonos en la muerte de Stear (posiblemente 1915 o 1916) pero aún seguía viviendo ahí para la primavera de 1917. Esto lo podemos ver en la carta que Patty le escribe a Candy en CCFS donde menciona que si el Dr. Martin podrá ayudar a Albert a recuperar la memoria y de la inminente entrada de E.E.U.U. a la guerra. ¿Así que cuanto tiempo vivieron juntos? Según lo que entiendo en CCFS fue por lo menos, más de dos años. Quizás algunas ya lo sabían pero esto es totalmente nuevo para mí. Es fácil imaginar la clase de sentimientos que pueden darse por la convivencia que entre dos jóvenes, en ese período de tiempo. ¿No les parece? :D

Pasando a otro tema, la Tía Abuela. El capítulo pasado creo levantó muchos sentimientos en cuanto a ella… jijiji… La verdad tampoco la considero una persona cruel, soberbia e indulgente sino que al igual que algunas, víctima del peso que tuvo que llevar al convertirse en tutora de Albert y tener que llevar por él, la carga familiar. Quise reflejar un poco de eso en este capítulo así que no se preocupen para las que lo estaban, la Tía no será una mujer insufrible pero sí creo que no cambió su trato hacia Candy de la noche a la mañana.

Nuevamente mi más sincero agradecimiento para todas aquellas que siguen esta historia ya sea de manera anónima o dejando sus bellos comentarios. Siempre sepan que los atesoro. Mis principales agradecimientos van para:

**Lu de Andrew, Nadia M Andrew, maravilla121 (bienvenida), Skarlett Northman, Paolau2, Reeka21, Blackcat2010 (gracias nuevamente por compartirnos los conocimientos de tu profesión), mfloresmayes (bienvenida), Amigocha, Lukyta, Chicuelita99, MsPuddle, KeilaNt, Josie, , Lady Lyova Sol, AnaEdith (bienvenida).**

Trataré lo más pronto de actualizar. Aparte de los mil que haceres en casa, he pasado 2 semanas tratando de recobrarme de una fuerte gripe pero siempre las tengo presentes.

Bendiciones y que estén muy bien. Hasta la próxima.


	8. Un lugar al que siempre puedo regresar

¡Hola Chicas!

Antes que nada, mis más sinceras disculpas por el retraso en este capítulo. Sé que les había comentado que estaría intercalando la traducción con esta historia y que por un breve tiempo me tardaría un poco más en actualizar pero algo más surgió este último mes. Las tres últimas semanas fueron desgastantes en casa. Algunas ya lo saben ya que lo publiqué en Facebook pero para quienes no, este excesivo retraso se debió a una caída de mi abuelita que le ocasionó una fractura en la cadera y finalmente falleció pasado fin de semana por complicaciones post-operatorias.

Con este capítulo me relajé un poco y por más que lo leí, no lo siento triste pero si lo es, creo que fue debe ser la expresión de mi sentir así que sírvanse disculparme. Espero les guste.

**Disclaimer: **La historia de Candy Candy y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki, las imágenes a Yumiko Igarashi y el ánime a Toei Animation. Las traducciones no oficiales de CCFS pertenecen a sus autoras y se encuentran en diversos sitios en la red.

**CAPÍTULO OCHO: Un lugar al que siempre puedo regresar**

Reino Unido, 1934

'_Candy,_

_Creo escuchar tu voz preguntándome, ¿Es verdad Hermana María? ¿No me lo dice solamente para tranquilizarme? Cuando respondas esta carta seguramente le enviarás otra carta a la Señorita Pony. _

_Cuando ella esté un poco más fuerte te enviaremos una carta más larga._

…'

Candy tomó la hoja y la dobló delicadamente metiéndola de nuevo en el sencillo sobre blanco_. _De ahí, sacó otra hoja de papel cuidadosamente doblada y abriéndola, volvió a leer su breve contenido escrito con una redonda caligrafía.

'_Te preocupé, ¿No es así, Candy?_

_Estoy bien. Todavía tengo muchas cosas que hacer por los niños._

_Decidí que no moriré hasta que tú y yo volvamos a vernos de nuevo._

_Estoy segura que le Señor me escuchará._

_Pauline Giddings' _[29]

Candy repasó con el dedo índice la firma ahí trazada mientras gruesas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. Estas cartas, provenientes en un mismo sobre desde América, habían llegado el día anterior y ella, desde que se había enterado de la enfermedad de su madre adoptiva, le había estado escribiendo casi a diario a manera de brindarle su apoyo. Sentada en el cómodo sillón, Candy elevó la vista al cuadro encima de la chimenea y luego susurrando, pronunció "Señorita Pauline…" [30]

Aunque hacía tiempo que no ejercía como enfermera, aún recordaba todo lo aprendido y se actualizaba con revistas y libros de medicina que Albert regularmente traía a casa. Era una realidad que deseaba estar al lado de la Señorita Pony y alivianar sus dolencias poniendo en práctica sus conocimientos médicos pero lo que era más importante, deseaba transmitirle valor con su presencia pero eso, eso no era posible ahora. Recorriendo el cuadro con la mirada, Candy pensaba como el Hogar de Pony se encontraba lejos, más allá del mar. Nunca se había lamentado esto… hasta hoy. Todo sería más sencillo si ellos se encontraran aun viviendo en Chicago pero aunque le gustaría serles de más ayuda a la Señorita Pony y a la Hermana María, no viajaría… _Él desea que esté a su lado y yo tampoco deseo estar lejos de él_, pensó para sí… _Sé que ella pronto se recuperará por completo._

El Hogar de Pony, el lugar que siempre había sido su hogar… El lugar donde había crecido… Un lugar al que siempre podía regresar.

oOoOoOo

Chicago, mayo de 1918

El día lunes, al entrar a primera hora a la Clínica Feliz, el semblante de Candy transmitía cierta tristeza, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para el Dr. Martin, a pesar del alegre saludo que su enfermera le brindó.

"Buenos días, Candy." Respondió sonriendo amablemente desde la silla donde se encontraba sentado frente a la mesa, "¿Cómo estuvo tu fin de semana?" quería ver si podía hacerla hablar. Deseaba ayudarla.

"Todo muy bien, Dr. Martin. Gracias por preguntar, ¿Qué tal el suyo?" fue la simple respuesta.

"Estupendo, estuve bebiendo el whisky que Albert me regaló." El médico pasó de sonreír ligeramente a sonreír de oreja a oreja.

"¿Qué Albert hizo qué cosa? ¿Cuándo?" pronunció Candy asombrada, abriendo los ojos de par en par. "Tengo que hablar seriamente con él…"

"No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, Candy." El médico la interrumpió. "Verás, Albert pasó la semana pasada y ¿Sabías que para agradecerme todo lo que hice por él, el ilustre Señor William Andrew me ofreció el suministro de whisky de todo un año…?" Los ojos del Dr. Martin brillaron de la felicidad y continuó rápidamente antes que Candy pudiera replicar, "…Pero todo ha sido diluido con agua…" añadió haciendo una pequeña mueca.

"¿Y ya se bebió todo?" Candy preguntó dejando ver la preocupación en su rostro y en el timbre de su voz. Ahora fue el turno del amable doctor de abrir los ojos de par en par al comprender el significado de sus palabras y con una expresión de turbación, se apresuró a responder.

"No seamos exagerados, Candy. Únicamente lo degusté con la punta de la lengua…" declaró mientras sonreía de manera traviesa.

"¡Esto es increíble! ¡Incluso aunque yo esté ausente, Albert velará por su amor por la bebida!" dijo Candy cubriéndose la boca con una mano tratando de reprimir una risita, cosa que no logró hacer del todo. Pero pronto, la divertida conversación se tornó un poco más seria cuando el médico retomó la palabra.

"¿En tu ausencia? ¿Vas a alguna parte, Candy?" preguntó con desconcierto.

"Eh, si Dr. Martin. Quería hablarle más tarde sobre eso pero ya que se presta la oportunidad, se lo diré." El buen humor se esfumó por completo. "El sábado fui a ver a Albert y le comuniqué mi deseo de regresar a vivir al Hogar de Pony." Empezó a decir de manera serena. "Me gustaría poder ayudarles a mis madres adoptivas con mi profesión de enfermera. Allá carecen de clínicas médicas y tampoco hay un hospital. Un solo médico atiende a todo el pueblo pero no cuenta con una clínica apropiada. De todas formas, me gustaría poder trabajar para él o en alguno de los hospitales de los pueblos vecinos. Sé que mi ayuda les servirá de mucho." No quiso profundizar en sus otras razones.

"Comprendo." Respondió el médico llevándose una mano a la barbilla, moviendo el dedo índice de arriba abajo a lo largo de la mandíbula. "Y Albert, ¿Qué te respondió?" Su pregunta iba un poco más allá. Quería saber si finalmente él se había animado a revelarle sus sentimientos.

"Me dio permiso." Dijo bajando levemente la mirada y luego volviendo a levantarla, prosiguió. "Quería comentárselo a usted con tiempo, para que pueda conseguir una nueva enfermera."

"¿No te dijo nada más?" preguntó con curiosidad, a lo que Candy solo negó con la cabeza. "Hmm… Si Albert te ha dado permiso…" continuó el médico y luego de una breve meditación, colocó ambos codos sobre la mesa a manera de apoyar el rostro sobre las palmas de las manos, añadiendo, "…en ese caso yo no puedo negarme." Y volviendo a sus pensamientos, siguió meditando de manera más profunda… _Ahora comprendo el semblante que traía… Le ha de costar apartarse de Albert ahora que lo ha encontrado… Albert también se sentirá muy solo sin ella… Es una lástima que no le haya dicho nada más… Por otra parte… yo también me sentiré solo… Solo lamento perder a tan buena enfermera… Debo hacerle frente a esto con valor… _y levantándose de improviso de la silla, se dirigió hacia un mueble cercano, tomando algo entre sus manos. Cuando estuvo de vuelta al lado de Candy, volvió a dirigirse hacia ella, "Toma Candy, es un regalo de despedida. Aunque no lo creas, es un remedio que cura los nervios. Trata de resolverlo en tus tiempos libres." Le dijo mientras abría las manos y le mostraba el rompecabezas metálico que él solía jugar.

Cómo médico, conocía a ciencia cierta la ansiedad que algunas personas experimentaban al hacer cambios importantes en sus vidas, algunas veces llegando a presentarse episodios de histeria. El caso de Candy no era diferente. Él sabía muy bien la relación que sostenía con Albert desde hacía mucho tiempo y a pesar que ellos insistían en tratarse como hermanos, sus miradas dejaban claro sus verdaderos sentimientos. Solo un ciego no podría darse cuenta de eso y aparentemente, ese era el caso de ellos. Tenía que ayudarla a que su mente se distrajera cuando no estuviera inmersa en sus rutinas diarias.

"Gracias, Dr. Martin." Respondió mientras ahuecaba las manos a manera de recibir el rompecabezas.

"También creo que los pueblos pequeños tienen más necesidad de enfermeras que las grandes ciudades como Chicago." Añadió el amable doctor con una mirada de entendimiento. "Te deseo mucha suerte, Candy."

"Gracias, le deseo lo mismo a usted."

"Por favor, solo hazme saber cuándo te irás." Le pidió con una sonrisa.

"Si, Dr. Martin. Se lo haré saber. Ya les escribí a mis madres haciéndoles saber mi regreso más o menos dentro de un mes, ya que debo resolver lo del apartamento y vender mis pertenencias pero aún no tengo una fecha fija."

"Si puedo ayudarte en para algo, no dudes en solicitármelo." Le ofreció en el mismo momento que el primero de sus pacientes entraba en la pequeña clínica.

oOoOoOo

Los siguientes días transcurrieron rápidamente. Candy aceptó la ayuda que le había ofrecido el Dr. Martin, quien conociendo las necesidades económicas de sus pacientes, le había sugerido quien podría comprar y necesitar cada enser de su apartamento pero no pudiendo evitarlo, Candy había donado la mayor parte de ellos. Esto hizo que el mes que había estimado para dejar todo resuelto en Chicago se redujera a poco más de dos semanas y para este entonces, sus madres adoptivas junto a todos los niños del Hogar de Pony ya la esperaban con impaciencia. Apenas el día anterior había terminado de desocupar el apartamento, haciendo posible finalmente su entrega a la Señora Bandog. Al irse quedando paulatinamente sin enseres domésticos, tuvo que aceptar el ofrecimiento de Albert para residir temporalmente en la mansión, antes de marcharse definitivamente de Chicago. Llevaba ya una semana residiendo allí y apenas los dos primeros días pudo compartir brevemente con él durante el desayuno y la cena. Al tercer día, surgió un repentino viaje de negocios por lo que él tuvo que salir de la ciudad, dejándola solamente en compañía de Archie. _Es una suerte que la Tía Abuela Elroy se encuentre en Florida, _había pensado Candy para sí, aliviada de no tener que guardar todas esas normas sociales en su presencia y tener que convivir con ella sin el apoyo de su tutor. Adicionalmente, el poco tiempo que Albert le pudo dedicar, solo sirvió para reafirmarle que había tomado la decisión correcta. Al final fue bueno que él no estuviera presente al momento de su partida. Hubiera sido mil veces más difícil despedirse y dejar atrás una parte importante de su vida. No quería vacilar en el último minuto.

La noche anterior a su partida, Archie, Patty y Annie le habían hecho una _fiesta_ de despedida, la cual consistió en una íntima cena, en la casita del árbol [31].

"Candy, nos gustaría ir a despedirte a la estación de tren." Mencionó Archie tomando la mano de Annie.

"Gracias chicos pero si no les importa, preferiría ir sola. Me sería más difícil despedirme de ustedes si me acompañan." Fue la sincera respuesta. Y así era, no quería que la vieran llorar cuando emprendiera su camino lejos de Chicago, lejos de ellos, lejos de él. Pero había una razón más, deseaba ir al cementerio para despedirse de Stear [32] y deseaba hacerlo a solas.

"Está bien Candy," respondió Annie. "Por favor, salúdame a la Señorita Pony y a la Hermana María. Diles que pronto iré a visitarlas." A pesar que sus madres adoptivas habían vuelto a invitar Annie para que las visitara, por el momento no le era posible hacerlo. Quería apoyar a sus padres adoptivos en la difícil situación que su familia estaba atravesando.

"Te extrañaremos mucho, Candy." Dijo finalmente Patty ya con la lágrima rebalsándose por sus vidriosos ojos.

"Yo también chicos." Y con esto, los cuatro amigos se unieron en un afectuoso abrazo cargado de emociones.

Temprano por la mañana, Candy salió de la mansión con su breve equipaje que consistía en un par de pequeñas maletas y como lo tenía planeado, se dirigió al cementerio local. Al llegar ahí, buscó la tumba simbólica de Stear en el panteón de los Andrew y se quedó de pie frente a ella. A la par de esta, el rosal que ella había plantado pocos días después de su entierro, se encontraba en plena floración [33] y ella sintió en su corazón, que ésta era la manera en que físicamente Stear le decía '_Esta no es una despedida, Candy… No estés triste… Es un hasta pronto cuando volvamos a vernos en la Colina de Pony…'_ Después de contemplar fijamente la pequeña rosaleda, leyó detenidamente la leyenda escrita en la lápida de la tumba y después de eso, se quedó mirándola por un momento con la mirada perdida.

_Stear… Siempre viviste tu vida como creíste era correcto no importando las consecuencias que esto pudiera traerte… En todo momento cuidaste de nosotros y tratabas de animarnos con tus inventos solo para hacernos sonreír… Tu pasión era volar… Siempre tratabas la manera de elevarte del suelo… Moriste conforme a tus ideales, sintiéndote en completa libertad… _Levantando la vista hacia el cielo, añadió en sus pensamientos… _Stear… Para mí estarás siempre en alguna parte del cielo… Si… Volveremos a vernos en la Colina de Pony… _[34] _Hasta pronto, Stear…_

Y con ese último pensamiento y con una sonrisa en el rostro, tomó sus maletas y se dirigió a la estación de tren.

oOoOoOo

Una suave brisa soplaba sobre su rostro inundando todos sus sentidos con el suave aroma de la naturaleza. Detuvo sus pasos dejando a un lado su equipaje y después de inhalar profundamente, llenó sus pulmones con la fresca fragancia todavía primaveral, mientras alzaba su mano izquierda para colocarla por encima de sus ojos a manera de visera. A la distancia, podía divisar entre las colinas y frente a una frondosa arboleda, el pequeño orfanato donde había crecido… _El Hogar de Pony… _pensó para sí, brotando de lo más profundo de su ser una radiante sonrisa. Fue sacada de sus pensamientos al escuchar un frenético ladrido y cuando la propietaria de tan sonoro ruido apareció corriendo entre la hierba, Candy se corrió a su encuentro recibiéndola con los brazos abiertos.

"¡Mina!" exclamó con emoción, mientras la enorme perra que había pertenecido un día al Señor McGregor, agitaba la cola y la lamía sin parar a manera de saludo.

El gran escándalo hizo que los habitantes del pequeño orfanato, salieran apresuradamente para ver cuál era la fuente de su origen.

"¡Jefe!" gritó Jimmy cuando reconoció al inesperado visitante, acelerando sus pasos hacia ella. Aunque todos en el Hogar de Pony estaban a la expectativa del día que Candy regresaría, no pensaron que fuera tan pronto. Ella tampoco quiso notificarles que su regreso sería antes de lo planeado ya que quería darles una sorpresa. ¡Y vaya si no lo había conseguido!

"¡Señorita Pony! ¡Hermana María! ¡Buenos días!" exclamó Candy agitando una mano mientras que seguía acariciando a la enorme perra con la otra y sonriendo entusiasmada añadió, "¡Jimmy! ¡Cómo has crecido!"

Cuando el ya no tan pequeño niño llegó hasta donde Candy se encontraba, después de un fuerte abrazo, éste le ofreció llevar su equipaje y una vez se encontraron frente a la edificación, Candy corrió a los brazos de sus queridas madres derramando lágrimas de alegría.

La Señorita Pony con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas pronunció cubriéndose la boca con las manos, "Bienvenida a casa, Candy… mi niña…" y después de hacer una breve pausa producto de la emoción, continuó, "¡No lo puedo creer! ¡En verdad has regresado…!"

No fue necesario decir nada más. Cualquier palabra adicional era completamente innecesaria. Había regresado al lugar que consideraba su hogar y esta vez, lo estaba haciendo para siempre. Dejando que los brazos de sus amorosas madres la rodearan, Candy lloró junto a ellas prolongadamente logrando por fin, dan rienda suelta al cúmulo de sentimientos que había estado conteniendo en las semanas pasadas. Después de un buen tiempo, finalmente ingresaron al pequeño hogar y luego de saludar al resto de niños y de instalarse en la que sería su habitación de ahora en adelante, se sentaron en la sala para conversar.

"Aún no puedo creer que te encuentres de vuelta, Candy." Dijo la Hermana María, mientras una contenida lágrima se escapaba por el rabillo de su ojo.

"Yo tampoco me lo creo. ¡Es como un sueño hecho realidad!" respondió Candy con sinceridad. "Siempre había deseado regresar y ahora por fin lo he hecho. Todavía recuerdo cuando me fui a estudiar enfermería. Quería encontrar mi propio camino en la vida y de alguna manera serles de utilidad en el Hogar. Creo que finalmente podré hacerlo." Terminó de decir con una cálida sonrisa.

"Gracias Candy, tus conocimientos nos serán de mucha utilidad." Respondió la Señorita Pony. "Los niños siempre son inquietos y aunque tratamos de evitar que se lastimen, siempre ocurren accidentes. Y que decir cuando uno de ellos cae enfermo, aunque tratamos que los demás no se contagien, siempre surge una pequeña epidemia." Terminó de decir sonriéndole a la Hermana María quien le devolvió la sonrisa con entendimiento.

"Así es Candy, pero lo más difícil es cuando tenemos que despedirnos de alguno de ellos cuando son adoptados. Siempre dejan un hueco en nuestros corazones." Añadió la Hermana María.

Candy asintió comprendiéndolo y no pudo contenerse en hacer una pregunta. "Hablando de eso, Señorita Pony, Hermana María, ¿En dónde está Slim [35]? No lo he visto aún y él siempre era de los primeros en saludarme."

"Hace poco más de un año fue adoptado por un herrero de un pueblo lejano [36]." Respondió la Señorita Pony con serenidad.

"Es una pena." Continuó la Hermana María, "Nos hubiera gustado que estudiara pintura. Además de poseer un gran talento, esa era su forma de expresarse liberándose así un poco de su timidez. A veces nos preguntamos con la Señorita Pony como le estará yendo en un mundo que no tiene nada que ver con la pintura."

"Recuerdo que era muy cariñoso conmigo," interrumpió Candy con nostalgia y luego añadió, tratando de reprimir una risita, "Muy a menudo mojaba la cama y trataba que ustedes no se dieran cuenta pero siempre lo descubrían." A lo que las dos mujeres mayores solo negaron con la cabeza, ligeramente divertidas.

"Solo nos queda rogar que se encuentre bien. Siempre oramos por él todos los días, igual que lo hacemos por todos los niños que están y han estado bajo nuestro cuidado." Añadió la Señorita Pony de manera protectora.

Cuando terminaron de conversar, Candy se disculpó con sus madres ya que quería ir por un momento a la Colina de Pony. Subió corriendo con las manos extendidas mientras su corazón gritaba en su interior… _Estoy de vuelta en la Colina de Pony… Mi hogar… _Al llegar a la cima, se dio cuenta que ésta aún se encontraba cubierta de flores primaverales tal como la Señorita Pony le había escrito en su carta y dándose la vuelta, miró fijamente como el Hogar de Pony emergía entre los frondosos árboles verdes que le servían de fondo y estaba rodeado de lupinos y rudbeckias de vívidos colores. Una hierba larga y verde crecía a lo largo de todo el camino terminando de completar el maravilloso cuadro que estaba ante tus sus ojos.

Volvió a girarse sobre sí, viendo nuevamente el extenso y reverdecido campo, dividido por un arroyo que fluía tranquilamente entre la colorida vegetación. Al fondo, emergían imponentes las vastas montañas ahora también pintadas de diferentes tonalidades de verde, terminando de enmarcar la vista que tenía frente a ella. Presa de sus emociones pasadas, no pudo evitar evocar algunos pensamientos… _Anthony… tú tenías tantas ganas de venir a esta colina… Partiste sin poder hacerlo… _Sintió nuevamente un agudo dolor en su pecho por la forma en que ese trágico accidente truncó tantos sueños. No quería pensar en eso ahora, todavía no se sentía lista para hablar con él. Con lágrimas recorriendo ya sus mejillas, decidió cambiar el hilo de sus pensamientos… _Y ese día de invierno, donde Terry estuvo de pie en este mismo lugar… _Sonrió al recordar como hace más de cuatro años lo había seguido a América [37]… _Esta colina me trae tantas memorias… Todas esas risas… Todas esas lágrimas… Tantos recuerdos de mi infancia… Mi Príncipe de la Colina… Nunca te volví a ver… Espero que algún día la vida me lo permita… _Terminó de decir para sí, cerrando los ojos mientras apretaba fuertemente contra su pecho el broche que siempre llevaba consigo, perteneciente a su primer amor.

oOoOoOo

Rápidamente, poco tiempo después que Candy había regresado al Hogar de Pony, volvió a ser la marimacha que siempre había sido [38], retando a todos los niños del hogar con divertidos juegos. No le costó trabajo encontrar un puesto como enfermera en uno de los hospitales de los alrededores, sintiéndose satisfecha por no solo ayudar en el hogar a sus madres con sus conocimientos médicos sino que pronto empezaría a contribuir económicamente para la manutención de los niños. Sin embargo, aunque cada día le traía nuevas alegrías y satisfacciones, su corazón añoraba cada vez con más fuerza la presencia de Albert.

Para ahora, tres semanas habían transcurrido desde su regreso y casi una más desde la última vez que lo vio. Candy pensaba que la distancia en lugar de estarle ayudando a deshacerse de sus sentimientos, solo había conseguido que estos fueran cada vez más profundos. No sabía cómo manejar su ausencia y menos, el vacío que ésta le provocaba. La única manera que tenía para desahogarse era subir a la Colina de Pony y desde ahí, mirando al cielo, compartía sus sentimientos y aflicciones con Stear. En sus días de descanso, se dedicaba a utilizar su tiempo en las tareas del hogar para ayudar de lleno a sus madres tratando así de redireccionar sus pensamientos y hoy, era uno día de estos. Estaba terminando de lavar los platos sucios del almuerzo cuando fue interrumpida por la Hermana María.

"Candy, ha llegado una carta de Chicago para ti." Le notificó desde la puerta de la cocina. "La dejaré en tu habitación."

"Gracias Hermana María."

Con alegría y emoción, pensando que se trataba de una carta de Albert, Candy dejó enseguida lo que estaba haciendo, apresurándose para ir a leerla pero cuando llegó y leyó el remitente, sintió una punzada de dolor al ver que no era de él. Era una carta de Archie.

'_Candy_

_Perdona que te moleste pero quería informarte que Annie no podrá llegar de visita como había prometido. Se siente devastada y creo que no sabe cómo manejar sus emociones. Aunque yo me siento de igual manera, trato de ser fuerte para poder transmitirle mi fortaleza pero no ha sido nada fácil._

_Te preguntarás que está sucediendo. Annie me comentó que cuando aún te encontrabas en Chicago, te compartió que le había propuesto matrimonio. Hay algo que ella no sabía y no quise preocuparla en su momento porque no lo consideré tan importante ya que contábamos con la bendición del Tío Abuelo pero qué más da ahora, todos mis planes se vinieron abajo en un instante._

_Antes que la Tía Abuela partiera a Florida, le compartí mi felicidad y a pesar que no estaba de acuerdo del todo tampoco mostró mayor oposición. Todo eso cambió a su regreso porque sí, ya volvió y no lo hizo sola sino en compañía de Neal y Elisa. Pareciera ser que esas ratas viven solo para causar maldad y ahora se han empeñado en querer molestarnos y perjudicarnos a mí y a Annie. Todo indica que la Tía Abuela les comentó sobre mi futuro compromiso al llegar a Florida y ahora ellos, la han convencido de lo contrario y regresaron a Chicago junto a ella, oponiéndose al compromiso. Por si fuera poco, han obtenido el apoyo de mis padres y algunos otros miembros de la familia._

_No sé qué hacer, Candy. Estoy desesperado. Imagínate el escándalo que hicieron en la mansión, haciendo que Annie se enterara de la oposición de la manera más cruel. Sé que la economía del Señor Britter se ha visto afectada y se ha endeudado grandemente, ¡pero eso a mí no me importa! Es más, los Señores Britter vinieron a hablar con la Tía Elroy y el Tío Abuelo William, dándole su palabra que no causarían ningún problema a los Andrew. Candy, amo a Annie y deseo casarme con ella. Al menos me queda el consuelo que cuento con el apoyo del Tío Abuelo. Eso debería bastarme ya que al final, solo requiero su autorización pero no puedo negarte que me gustaría contar con el apoyo de mis padres y el de la Tía Elroy._

_Te pido me disculpes por haberte molestado con mis problemas pero no sabía con quién más desahogarme. Sé que estaré bien._

_Te envío un fuerte abrazo,_

_Archie' _[39]

Candy sintió como la tristeza y la rabia querían apoderarse de ella. No podía ser que el egoísmo de los Leagan llegara tan lejos como para querer separar a dos personas que se amaban solo por las diferencias de clases sociales. Pero que tonta era, ¡Claro que era posible! ¡Ella vivió ese egoísmo en carne propia! Padeció por mucho tiempo el desprecio de Neal y Eliza solamente por sus orígenes y cuando se enteraron que Annie provenía del mismo orfanato, también le hicieron sentir su desprecio marcando las diferencias. ¿Y que tan lejos podían llegar los actos de estos bajos seres?, también lo había experimentado. Quisieron obligarla con engaños a comprometerse con Neal.

Por mucho tiempo, ella había sido un testigo mudo de como Annie luchó porque Archie correspondiera a sus sentimientos y cuando finalmente el amor y la entrega de su amiga había triunfado y prevalecido por encima de todas las cosas, la maldad de dos niños mimados y egoístas ahora quería interponerse. Con esos pensamientos en mente, abandonó el orfanato rumbo a la Colina para calmar su alma conversando con Stear.

'_Stear_

_Recibí una inquietante carta de parte de Archie. Como siempre los Leagan han decidido seguir haciendo de las suyas convenciendo a tus padres, a la Tía Abuela Elroy y algunos miembros de los Andrew para que se opongan al compromiso de Annie y Archie._

_No sé qué hacer Stear para poder aliviar su angustia. Albert dio su autorización pero ya sabes, no hay nada como contar con el apoyo de la familia. Tú mejor que nadie conoces todos los por menores. Por favor, si es posible ayúdalos desde donde te encuentras. Merecen ser felices._

…' [40]

Candy se quedó sentada sobre la hierba, perdida en sus pensamientos; meditaba sobre lo que podría hacer ella para ayudarlos en su situación. Tanto tiempo transcurrió que no se dio cuenta de la hora hasta que Jimmy fue a llamarla para cenar. Luego, después de dejar todo limpio en la cocina y de haber acostado a los niños, se retiró a su habitación. Caminando de un lado a otro por el pequeño dormitorio, siguió meditando de manera profunda. De pronto, se quedó parada en su lugar y armándose de valor, salió de la habitación y entrando en la pequeña oficina del orfanato, se sentó en el escritorio, tomó un bloc de notas junto a una pluma y empezó a escribir.

'_Querida Tía Abuela Elroy_

_Después de vacilar por mucho tiempo, finalmente me armé de valor para escribirle. Le pido por favor tenga la amabilidad de leer esta carta._

_He recibido una carta preocupante por parte de Archie. Me escribió que usted, los Señores Cornwell y otros miembros de la familia, se oponen a su compromiso con Annie. Creo que su mayor objeción es que Annie creció en el mismo orfanato que yo. Nosotras fuimos abandonadas siendo muy pequeñas y no pudimos saber quiénes eran nuestros verdaderos padres. Creo que ellos habrán tenido sus razones para abandonarnos._

_Annie y yo empezamos nuestras vidas de manera desafortunada si lo comparamos con las de otras personas, sin embargo, a diferencia mía, ella fue adoptada por los Britter cuando era muy pequeña. Creo que sabe muy bien que fue amada y criada como si fuera su verdadera hija._

_Sé que los Britter pertenecen a una clase social inferior a los Andrew y que recientemente se ha sabido que el Señor Britter se ha endeudado considerablemente pero… Tanto el Señor como la Señora Britter han declarado que no le causarán ningún problema a la familia Andrew._

_A Archie no le importan estas circunstancias y en realidad no ha dudado que su compromiso sigue en pie; el Tío Abuelo William le ha dado su bendición y lo ha felicitado. Aun así, Archie espera contar con su bendición y la de sus padres. Ustedes son muy importantes para él y desea contar con su apoyo. Yo, como alguien que jamás contó con una familia puedo decirle lo importante que es eso._

_Le agradezco mucho el que haya leído esta carta tan larga. La escribí sin el consentimiento de Annie y Archie. Ellos no saben que lo hice y tampoco lo sabe el Tío Abuelo William._

_Disculpe mi indiscreción y entrometimiento._

_Atentamente,_

_Candice White Andrew' _[41]

oOoOoOo

Los días habían pasado, volviendo a convertirse en semanas y ahora, el calor del verano iba imponiendo cada vez más su presencia dando paso a la floración de diferentes especies de plantas en la Colina de Pony. Habiendo quedado atrás la primavera, los niños hacían diferente tipo de actividades propias de la estación y tanto Candy como la Señorita Pony y la Hermana María, tenían que estar pendientes de ellos para que no estuvieran demasiado tiempo expuestos a los abrasadores rayos del sol, todo con tal de evitar serias quemaduras. También velaban porque tomaran el suficiente líquido evitando así que se deshidrataran. En sus labores diarias como enfermera en el hospital, Candy había presenciado serios cuadros de estos males y ella se tomó personalmente la responsabilidad de evitar que alguno de los niños del Hogar de Pony fuera víctima de ellos. El director del hospital, un médico relativamente joven cerca de los cuarenta años de edad, amablemente le había donado al orfanato un ungüento para las quemaduras y algunas dosis de suero fisiológico, en caso fuera necesario. Conocía donde Candy residía y la abnegada dedicación de sus madres adoptivas, por lo que esa fue su manera de contribuir con un poco de ayuda.

Era una tarde calurosa y Candy se encontraba nuevamente en su día de descanso. Después de haber terminado sus labores en el hogar, se dirigió a la Colina como era su costumbre, trepando las gruesas ramas del Padre Árbol hasta llegar casi a la cima. Sentada en lo alto sobre una robusta rama, la suave, tibia y escasa brisa que soplaba, de alguna manera refrescó su cuerpo y su mente. Casi dos meses habían pasado desde que se marchó de Chicago y regresó al Hogar de Pony. Siempre había encontrado ahí el consuelo que necesitaba pero como todos los días, parecía que todo quería recordárselo. Noche tras noche se quedaba pensando en él mientras contemplaba el retrato que el Dr. Martin había dibujado y durante el día, la naturaleza que la rodeaba era únicamente sinónimo de un nombre… Albert. _¿Qué estarás haciendo…? ¿Bajo qué cielo te encontrarás…? Si supieras como anhelo tu presencia pero no… _Pensaba mientras sacudía la cabeza frenéticamente… _Debo tratar de deshacerme de estos sentimientos que no me llevarán a ninguna parte… Si fuera tan fácil que estos cambiaran así como cambian las estaciones pero para mí mala fortuna, éstos parecieran enraizarse en mi corazón, penetrando profundamente mi alma como lo hace el calor del abrasador sol del mediodía… Albert… ¿Dónde estarás…? _Y como si su mente quisiera pasarle una jugada, pronto escuchó el susurro de una suave voz cerca de ella.

"Hola, Candy."

Abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos, Candy se quedó congelada sobre la rama. No podía ser cierto… eso no era posible… y como queriendo asegurarse que en realidad su mente le había jugado una broma, volvió el rostro solo para desengañarse pero lo que encontró a menos de un metro de distancia, solo hizo que sus ojos brillaran de la felicidad y que su corazón estuviera a punto de estallar dentro de su caja torácica. Una dulce sonrisa la recibió y un par de ojos azules tan profundos como el cielo la miraban con… _¿Ilusión…? _No, seguramente interpretó mal su mirada producto de su propia emoción.

"¡Albert!" exclamó con gran entusiasmo esbozando una radiante sonrisa, a la vez que daba un pequeño salto en su lugar; pero lo hizo con tanta emoción, que perdió brevemente el equilibrio haciendo que la razón de sus desvelos, la sujetara por la cintura evitando así lo que hubiera sido una inevitable caída. Este acto hizo que Candy se sonrojara furiosamente, por lo que liberándose de su agarre, volvió a acomodarse sobre la rama, ahora, con seguridad.

"Nunca dejarás de ser la despistada de siempre, Candy." Albert sonrió divertido, "Tienes que recordar que te encuentras a varios metros sobre el nivel del suelo como para reaccionar de esa manera pero déjame decirte, me siento gratamente complacido que te agrade tanto mi sorpresiva visita." Le dijo haciéndole un guiño. Y era verdad, su corazón dio un vuelco de alegría al ver la emoción que su presencia provocó en ella. "La Señorita Pony me dijo que estarías aquí y al ver que no estabas en la colina, supuse que estarías en el lugar de honor, en la cima del árbol."

"Veo que me conoces muy bien, Albert." respondió alegremente y luego añadió, "Apuesto que no has trepado un árbol desde la última vez que lo hiciste conmigo en Chicago."

"Y veo que me conoces muy bien," repitió las mismas palabras y luego, frunciendo levemente el ceño añadió, "¿O tanto se me nota mi falta de libertad?"

Al escuchar esas palabras, Candy sintió cierta preocupación. "Espero que todo esté bien contigo. Por favor, no trabajes tanto. No deseo que te enfermes."

"Gracias Candy pero no te preocupes. Es solo que hay tantas cosas con las que tengo que ponerme al día que apenas y tengo tiempo libre para comer, asearme y dormir pero bueno, no vine para angustiarte. Ya que iban a poner esto en el correo…" dijo mientras le extendía un sobre, "…aproveché para tomar un breve descanso y hacerte una visita. Disculpa que no haya venido antes."

Candy tomó el elegante sobre, sacando cuidadosamente su contenido. Era una hermosa tarjeta, decorada con un listón de encaje de color blanco y al empezar a leer las letras impresas en ella, no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas de felicidad. "¡Es la invitación para el compromiso de Archie y Annie!" exclamó con la voz ligeramente quebrada por la emoción.

"Así es, Candy." Respondió Albert tranquilamente, "Al fin, después de mucho tiempo, se logró fijar la fecha para la fiesta de compromiso. Hubo una fuerte oposición para que éste se llevara a cabo."

"Archie me escribió contándomelo." Comentó ella enseguida, "Sentí su angustia en la carta que me escribió pero me alegra que todo se haya resuelto."

"En realidad no me esperaba que la Tía Elroy se opusiera de esa manera. Siempre me pareció que Annie le caía muy bien y nunca mostró alguna objeción para su persona por el nivel social de los Britter. Es verdad que cuando se enteró del compromiso mostró cierta disconformidad pero no fue hasta su regresó de Florida en compañía de los Leagan, que venía con una forma de pensar completamente diferente." Y frunciendo el ceño añadió, "Prefiero no imaginarme que pudieron ellos haberle dicho como para hacer que ella actuara de esa manera, tanto, que hasta Janis y Robert se opusieron fuertemente al compromiso."

"No lo sé, Albert. Lo bueno es que recapacitaron y ahora Archie cuenta con todo el apoyo de su familia."

"Cierto… pero también fue gracias a mi poder de persuasión y mi posición de autoridad dentro de la familia." Respondió Albert sonriendo con suficiencia mientras subía y bajaba las cejas a lo que Candy solo pudo sonreír y luego con el rostro serio, la mirada fija en el horizonte y con serenidad en la voz, añadió, "Mi posición trae consigo muchas cargas y responsabilidades pero también tiene sus beneficios. Yo tengo la última palabra en cualquier asunto y nadie puede oponerse a mis decisiones, incluso cuando éstas se tratan de enlaces matrimoniales. Te confieso que me da un poco de temor el ver todo el poder que tengo como patriarca de los Andrew pero si lo puedo usar para hacer que las cosas sean correctas, me alegro que así sea."

Con esas palabras vibrando en sus oídos, Candy y Albert se quedaron sentados en silencio uno junto al otro en la cima del árbol, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Poco tiempo después, él se despidió; el trabajo nunca paraba y lo estaba esperando. Cuando el auto de Albert se fue alejando por el camino, Candy regresó brevemente a la Colina de Pony.

'_Stear…_

_¡Te traigo importantísimas noticias! ¡Finalmente han fijado la fecha para el compromiso de Archie y Annie! _

_La oposición que tenía la Tía Abuela Elroy junto a los Leagan y otros miembros de la familia, finalmente cedió ¡Gracias al poder de persuasión del Tío Abuelo William!_

_Al parecer él no se esperaba que la Tía Abuela se opusiera tan obstinadamente al compromiso. Creo que se debe a que el Tío Abuelo no le presta importancia a los orígenes de las personas y por lo mismo, no puede evitar estar en desacuerdo con otros miembros de la familia Andrew._

_Quizás… quizás posiblemente sea por mí causa… El Tío Abuelo me adoptó bajo su propia autoridad y debió haber dejado una profunda herida en ellos y en la Tía Abuela Elroy que todavía no han podido sanar. No sabes cuánto lo lamento._

_Pero Stear… creo que tú ya sabes todo eso… Cada vez que me encuentro escribiéndote una carta en mi mente pienso que pensarías tú al respecto… Como lo estoy haciendo ahora…_

_Después de recibir la invitación para el compromiso de Archie y Annie no pude contener mi alegría… Y te preguntarás ¿Qué hay conmigo…? Solamente contigo es con quien puedo compartir esta alegría… ¡El Tío Abuelo William se sigue haciendo pasar por Albert (aunque sean la misma persona) e insiste asistir al compromiso como tal!_

_La fiesta se llevará a cabo en Lakewood. Ese día te buscaré cuando el sol esté en todo su esplendor…_

_Por favor… ese día haz soplar una brisa especial y bendice de esa manera a Annie y Archie…' _[42]

Mientras bajaba la colina, iba meditando sobre lo acontecido ese día. A pesar que su alma lo anhelaba, ella nunca había esperado que él fuera visitarla. Creyó que al marcharse de Chicago dejaría atrás su relación con los Andrew pero veía claramente que nada sería como lo había estimado… Albert seguía siendo el mismo, nada había cambiado en su trato hacia ella… La barrera del vínculo adoptivo que ella inconscientemente ponía entre ellos rápidamente él la derribaba con su manera natural de ser. Antes de subirse al auto, Albert le prometió visitarla tan seguido como le fuera posible y ella sabía que con esas visitas, su amor por él simplemente seguiría creciendo [43].

Con una sonrisa en los labios, no dejaba de pensar en sus palabras en la cima del árbol... _Yo tengo la última palabra en cualquier asunto y nadie puede oponerse a mis decisiones, incluso cuando éstas se tratan de enlaces matrimoniales…_ Parecía que la suerte quería sonreírle en ese aspecto… Si él llegara a sentir algo por ella no habría nadie que pudiera oponerse a su unión… La cuestión era… Qué significaba ella para él.

oOoOoOo

**Notas de Pie de Página**

[29] Transcripciones de las cartas recibidas por Candy de parte de la Señorita Pony y la Hermana María. Las parafraseé ligeramente.

[30] En el prólogo de CCFS, Candy susurra el nombre de la Señorita Pony y recuerda que no supo su verdadero nombre hasta que ya era mayor. También recuerda como la Hermana María le compartió su verdadero nombre.

[31] Esta casita aparece en el ánime, en donde Candy y Annie pasaron la noche porque la Tía Abuela no permitió que durmieran en la mansión. En el manga, Stear y Archie las llevaron a conocerla y solo estuvieron ahí por la tarde 'tomando el té' pero sí compartieron una habitación con Annie en la mansión.

[32] Esta es una escena del manga. Siempre creí que Candy llegaba a despedirse de Stear en la tumba una vez que había regresado a Michigan pero viendo detenidamente el manga, primero es la despedida en el cementerio – muy posible aun encontrándose en Chicago – y hasta después se ve el tren que la llevara de vuelta al Hogar de Pony.

[33] En el manga aparece una mata de flores a la par de la tumba de Stear. Quise suponer que eran rosas ya que tienen ese aspecto y también quise suponer que fue ella quien las plantó, ya que no se le permitió asistir al funeral y a su entierro.

[34] La segunda parte de los pensamientos de Candy, es la traducción de las palabras del manga en inglés aunque es muy parecido en español.

[35] Siempre había creído que Slim pudiera ser el John del ánime y que en CCFS le habían cambiado de nombre como lo han hecho con otros personajes pero después de discutirlo en un blog de Ms Puddle, caí en cuenta que el personaje de John no aparece en la antigua novela ni en el manga por lo que no puede tratarse de Slim. Hay que recordar que todos los personajes oficiales del ánime, estuvieron basados en el manga o en la antigua novela. Slim es un personaje completamente nuevo en CCFS y se menciona ahí, ya que fue el autor del cuadro que Anohito encontró en el mercado de pulgas.

[36] En el prólogo de CCFS, Candy recuerda que cuando regresó al Hogar de Pony, Slim ya no se encontraba ahí por haber sido adoptado. Escribí que ya había sido adoptado cuando Candy regresó a vivir al Hogar de Pony después de regresar de Chicago. No encuentro ninguna otra ocasión en que Candy se haya ido del Hogar de Pony y vuelto a regresar. Creo que cuando volvió a irse nuevamente del Hogar de Pony, fue solamente porque se casó.

[37] Candy regresó a América el invierno anterior a que la Primera Guerra Mundial estallara. Esta estalló el 28 de julio de 1914.

[38] CCFS nos revela esta información.

[39] Esta carta es producto de mi imaginación. Fue escrita basada en las ideas que CCFS no cuenta sobre los motivos de la oposición al compromiso entre Archie y Annie.

[40] La primera carta a Stear también es producto de mi imaginación. CCFS nos cuenta sobre la carta que Candy le escribe a Stear contándole que todo se resolvió por lo que supuse que debió escribirle una carta previa contándole el problema. CCFS también nos revela que ella hablaba con frecuencia con Stear, _supongo, _que a través de sus cartas _mentales._

[41] La carta a la Tía Abuela Elroy – Es la carta que Candy le envía en CCFS a la Tía Abuela, intercediendo por el compromiso de Archie y Annie. Es mi traducción del inglés; en su mayoría es la carta original pero algunas partes están parafraseadas. También añadí algunas cosas producto de mi imaginación. Tampoco se sabe si Candy escribió la carta inmediatamente después de recibir la carta de Archie o sí pasaron algunos días pero por motivos de la historia, lo hice el mismo día.

[42] Paráfrasis de la carta que Candy le escribe a Stear en CCFS. Solo tomé todo lo relacionado al compromiso de Archie y Annie. En esta carta también habla de la Cajita de la Felicidad y al parecer, en CCFS ésta aún seguía funcionando para ese entonces ya que Candy se asombra que ese invento si haya funcionado. También le platica sobre Patty.

[43] En las cartas del epílogo de CCFS, Candy no da a entender que él le hizo varias visitas sorpresivas antes de la revelación final. Quise poner esta visita como una de ellas al suponer que Albert debió haber hablado con ella sobre el compromiso, ya que ella lo menciona en su carta a Stear.

oOoOoOo

**Notas personales**

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo donde finalmente le decimos adiós al manga. En un principio había dudado que partes tocar o si debía dividirlo por tratarse de sucesos diferentes...

Su regreso al hogar.

El compromiso de Archie y Annie.

Pero al final decidí escribir sobre los dos eventos en el mismo capítulo para que no fueran dos capítulos pequeños. Espero no les moleste esto.

La primera parte del capítulo, donde Candy se encuentra en su presente, fue escrita basada en el prólogo de CCFS. Hace poco pude leer el prólogo completo y aparentemente, la historia empieza cuando Candy trata de escribirle a la Señorita Pony, cosa que había estado haciendo diariamente, debido a su enfermedad. De ahí es que una cosa la llevó a la otra y empezó a recordar toda su historia, desde cómo llegó al hogar hasta como conoció al Príncipe de la Colina y su vida después de ello.

Para las que están familiarizadas con el manga y el ánime (más con el primero), se habrán dado cuenta que cambié completamente el regreso. En el capítulo anterior anticipé que haría la revelación del Príncipe de la Colina como la entiendo en CCFS y es por eso que esta no ocurre el mismo día que Candy regresa al Hogar de Pony y tampoco hubo fiesta de bienvenida, al menos por parte de Albert, Annie, Patty y Archie. También me pareció mencionar en este regreso a Slim ya que el cuadro pintado por este es clave en el futuro de Candy.

Adicionalmente, cómo les había comentado anteriormente, con mi amiga Albertfan (Ms Puddle) con quien hemos estado viendo la cronología de CCFS, es imposible encajar ciertos sucesos dentro de la historia; el compromiso de Archie y Annie es uno de ellos. Después de discutir y discutir en que parte podía ir este compromiso, terminamos quemándonos las neuronas. Independientemente de la fecha, ella tiene una teoría que me parece muy interesante y acertada. Es por eso que decidí meter el compromiso de ellos en esta parte de la historia. Más adelante cuando escriba sobre ello haré una nota para mencionarlo. Mientras tanto, gracias por su paciencia. Entre nuestras discusiones salió a colación que los Leagan debían estar en Chicago para oponerse al compromiso y es por eso que los hice regresar brevemente de Florida :). Y para quienes se pregunten que tiene que ver este compromiso con la propia historia de Candy, me pareció interesante mencionarlo para dejar un precedente. En este podemos ver claramente que pese a las fuertes oposiciones de la Tía Abuela Elroy, los Leagan y miembros de los Andrew, al final quien tiene la última palabra de decisión no importando las opiniones de los demás, es el patriarca del clan, Albert. (¡Ay, soy feliz!) ¡Hasta la misma Mizuki nos dejó claro eso en la carta de Archie!

Como siempre, mis agradecimientos a todas ustedes que siguen la historia, a las que lo hacen de manera anónima y en especial a todas aquellas que me dejan sus bellos comentarios. Estos van para…

**Shara, mfloresmayes, maravilla121, Lukyta, Josie, skarlett northman, Paolau2, Nadia M Andrew, Amigocha, liovana, Lady Lyova Sol, Lu de Andrew, Blackcat2010, Ms Puddle, Chicuelita99, Libelula0877, KeilaNt, Faby Andley y Eydie Chong.**

Hasta pronto. Dios les bendiga y aquí les dejo mis respuestas:

**Amigocha: **Ay Amigocha! Como comprenderás tenía mis dudas de cómo recibirían el capítulo pasado ya que todavía no habría el tan esperado encuentro. Lamento haberte sacado las lagrimitas, créeme que no fue mi intención pero ya he leído eso varias veces y yo me quedo pasmada por haber causado eso. Al menos me queda el consuelo que la historia está llegando. Gracias por seguir leyendo!

**Blackcat2010: **Tocayita! Me alegra que te _encantara_ el capítulo! Como muchas, creo que el manga es la verdadera historia y esas imágenes no se pueden negar aunque se quiera hacerlo. Podrán decir muchas cosas pero todo unido con el texto se complemente. Estoy segura que el pobre hombre hubiera salido devorado por ti, jajajaja, pero pues, también por muchas más… jijiji Lo de las fechas ya dejamos de complicarnos, buff, es imposible así que como ya te diste cuenta, ando metiendo las cosas donde _podrían, QUIZAS, _ir… mua ja ja.

**Chicuelita99: **me alegra que también compartas mi pensar pero no te preocupes, de sufrir, no lo harán. Al menos yo no los veo sufriendo en la novela y en la parte final del manga así que no hay razón para ello… jijiji.

**Eydie Chong: **Gracias por tus deseos y la verdad muchas cosas se me vinieron encima en poco tiempo pero trataré de ponerme al día. Gracias por seguir leyendo.

**Faby Andley: ¡**Amiga! Gracias por leer. Si, nuestro rubio hermoso se quedó solito pero sabemos que al final siempre se encuentran.

**Josie: **Hola! Gracias por tus palabras. Sé que no es lo mismo solo ver imágenes y textos cortos que leer algo relativamente largo y narrado, así que me alegra saber que logré capturar la esencia que el manga nos brinda. Ahora que éste se ha acabado, espero continuar haciendo lo mismo con los extractos de la novela. ;)

**KeilaNt: **¡Amix! ¡Pues qué te diré! Cuando empecé a escribir el capítulo, sabía anticipadamente que sería algo triste porque significaba el 'rompimiento' de una relación entonces pensé meter la escena del hospital porque a mí también me pareció divertida… je je je… En cuanto a los personajes pues si estoy tratando de narrar la historia original, ¿Qué sentido tiene cambiarlos? Aunque he de confesar que me muero por hacer algo que si va en contra de una personalidad pero ay, es que me parece taaaan romántico, jajaja, aunque veremos, esa escena pasa muuuuucho más adelante. ;)

**Lady Lyuva Sol: **Parece un estira y afloja verdad? En CCFS me lo imagino de esa manera por el tiempo de espera en la confesión. He de confesarte que tampoco estoy muy versada en la historia final pero he tratado de empaparme lo más que pueda y pues este va siendo el resultado. Me alegra que te guste.

**Libelula0877:** Bienvenida a la historia y gracias por comentar. Me siento honrada que consideres esta historia como muy buena. En cuanto al tiempo de actualización, te comprendo a la perfección. A mí me pasa lo mismo y siento pesado cuando tengo que esperar las actualizaciones. Créeme que no esperaba que este capítulo me tomara tanto tiempo subirlo pero como habrás leído, tuve asuntos personales que atender. Para mí también el manga y la novela es la historia original, todo está clarísimo ahí así que es por eso que me estoy basando en ellos.

**Liovana: **Ufff cuanto no hubiéramos deseado muchas que Candy no se marchara y que Albert la tomara ahí mismo en sus brazos y zaz, besotón pero como que él tenía sus propios planes, bueno, Mizuki los tenía por él. Hay mucha información de la historia que muchas desconocemos y al menos mi intención es compartir lo que he leído de manera narrativa.

**Lu de Andrew: **Jejeje, me alegra que te gustara pero no me gusta que te pongas así. Espero que haya sido efecto pastillas y que a estas alturas te encuentres mucho mejor.

**Lukyta: **Vieras que me abriste los ojos! En todo el tiempo que he estado viendo la cronología jamás reparé en la edad de Candy hasta que leí tu comentario! Es cierto, para ese entonces ella debió tener 20 años y eso me abre nuevas perspectivas. ¿Sabes? Siempre he creído que se casó antes de cumplir los 25. Tengo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja porque esto solo me cuadra más las cosas! Siii! Y de las lagrimitas, siento haberlo hecho, no te preocupes, te comprendí perfectamente pero nunca creía tener la capacidad para llegar hacer sentir a alguien de esa manera. :/ Gracias por tus palabras y por seguir la historia. Un abrazo!

**Maravilla121: **Gracias por leer y me alegra mucho que te esté gustando la historia. :)

**Mfloresmayes: **hola por ahí! Es cierto, Candy y Albert recorrieron un largo camino pero siento que eso solamente hizo que su vínculo fuera más fuerte. No fue algo rápido lo de ellos sino algo que se fue fortaleciendo con el tiempo. Me siento honrada con tus palabras y agradezco tu lectura y gracias, ya me encuentro repuesta aunque me quedó un ligero malestar que no se me quita pero no es de mayor importancia.

**MsPuddle: **My friend! I'm really glad you had enjoyed last chapter! I can't agree with you more, Candy made a hard decision but it is part of the story. I guess Mizuki wanted to show us how Candy was affected when she bid her farewell to Albert. And again, thank you so much for read the story using the translator, I know you're struggling with that!

**Nadia M Andrew: **Gracias por tus palabras Nadia. Para mí también fue emocionante escribir sobre lo que sucedió en el apartamento aunque eso no lo vimos por ninguna parte pero imaginarse la reacción de él… ay… hace que el corazón me salte. Precisamente hace poco MsPuddle me comentaba que estuvo discutiendo con otra Albertfan si Mizuki se equivocó adrede con las fechas pero en lo personal creo que no. Siento como que quiso enfatizar más los tiempos en que todo había ocurrido y la confusión está en que siempre lo estamos comparando todo con la antigua novela aunque puede que la confundida sea yo, jajaja.

**Paolau2: **A veces me he puesto a pensar porqué razón Candy no luchó por él pero solo supongo que fueron los mismos prejuicios sociales o que no terminaba de asimilar la relación legal que lo unía a él. Hay que recordar que en el manga y antigua novela todo eso pasa apenas en días y pues no habrá sido tan fácil. Al final, lo que nos importa, es que todo se soluciona entre ellos.

**Shara: **Gracias por volver a comentar! Jajaja, si ya sé, no eres mucho de eso pero te agradezco porque siempre estás pendiente de la historia. Me alegra que te haya gustado.

**Skarlett northman: **Gracias por tus palabras, a veces dudo de mis capacidad pero ustedes con sus comentarios me suben los ánimos. Un abrazo.


	9. Vientos de Otoño - Primera Parte

**CAPÍTULO NUEVE: Vientos de otoño – Primera parte**

Michigan, octubre de 1918

En lo alto de una colina, podía apreciarse de mejor manera como el viento del norte soplaba cada vez con más fuerza, haciendo que la temperatura de las últimas tres semanas fuera descendiendo de manera gradual, imponiendo a su vez la indiscutible llegada del otoño. No que el cambio de color en las hojas no lo hiciera notorio ni que los días fueran más cortos. Sentada sobre la hierba en la Colina de Pony, con los brazos extendidos hacia atrás apoyándose con las palmas de sus manos, Candy admiraba el campo que se extendía frente a ella. Las copas de los árboles empezaban a pintarse con suaves tonos amarillos y naranjas. No podía esperar los siguientes días cuando el color de algunas de esas hojas, cambiara a tonos marrones o incluso, rojos. La combinación de esos colores siempre le había parecido increíble, _Es tan sorprendente ver que Dios no solo hace que la naturaleza cambie de manera funcional, ¡También hizo que cuando eso suceda, lo haga tan hermosamente!... _Candy pensó para sí.

Apoyando levemente la cabeza sobre su hombro izquierdo, observó el despejado cielo azul que estaba bañado por el resplandor amarillo de los últimos rayos del sol de la tarde y no pudiendo evitar la comparación, cerró los ojos y soltó un profundo suspiro, curvando ligeramente las comisuras de sus labios. En su mente, la imagen de un cabello rubio de un tono similar, relucía bajo los rayos del sol mientras su dueño, un hombre alto y esbelto, poseedor de una dulce y cautivadora sonrisa, vestido de manera elegante en su esmoquin negro, giraba con ella en una pista de baile. Porque sí, Albert y no el Tío Abuelo William, había bailado con ella en la fiesta de compromiso de Archie y Annie.

Aunque ya habían pasado más de dos meses en que ésta se llevó a cabo, Candy podía recordar todo como si hubiera sido ayer… Ese memorable día, todo en Lakewood se encontraba nuevamente en plena floración, inundando el ambiente con las suaves fragancias de las flores. En contra de los deseos de la Tía Elroy, los prometidos contando con el apoyo del Tío Abuelo William, habían decidido realizar la fiesta en los jardines. Annie, quien llevaba un sencillo vestido de chiffon de un tono azul-verdoso, estaba radiante. Se miraba muy hermosa y segura de sí misma, al igual que Archie [44]. Posiblemente ayudó que los Leagan decidieran regresar a Florida, disculpándose por no poder asistir a la fiesta debido a compromisos previamente establecidos. A pesar de no haberlo comentado entre sí, nadie dudaba del verdadero motivo de su partida; como no habían logrado impedir el compromiso, sumamente enfadados optaron por marcharse y no ser testigos de su derrota. Sin lugar a dudas eso fue lo mejor para todos. ¡Quién sabe si hubieran sido capaces de sabotear la entrada triunfal de Archie y Annie! De haberlo hecho, hubiera sido todo un desastre. Tal como Archie se lo comentó en una de sus cartas, hicieron su entrada por el portal de agua [45]. Para eso, él le había solicitado a un afamado carpintero la fabricación de un kiosko flotante. Éste había alcanzado su fama por realizar todo tipo de artefactos bellamente tallados, que tenían la peculiaridad de flotar en el agua, no solo porque la madera flotara sino gracias al ingenio de su socio, un innovador ingeniero. La decoración final había estado a cargo de una estilista, quien se encargó de decorarlo con todo tipo de flores de la estación. Candy sonrió ligeramente divertida al recordar el comentario que Archie le hizo a su futura prometida, antes de subirse al kiosko… '_No tienes nada que temer, Annie… Ten la seguridad que no se hundirá… Ya ha sido probado varias veces con el peso de al menos cinco hombres, además, no es una invención de mi hermano ni está fabricado según sus planos para que terminemos en el agua…'_

'_Stear… Gracias por haberles dado tu bendición ese día… de alguna manera, siento que también me la diste a mí…' _pensó Candy al recordar como por un breve instante, tuvo la sensación del suave soplido de una brisa justo en el momento en que Archie y Annie aparecieron frente a todos por el lago y esa sensación volvió a repetirse en la pista, cuando ella estaba bailando con Albert. En ese instante, la mirada de desaprobación que sentía sobre ella por parte de la Tía Elroy pasó a segundo plano. Todo lo que le importaba en ese momento era la sensación de sentirse brevemente entre sus brazos aunque fuera a través del casto roce de sus manos, que la sujetaban solo para guiarla al compás de la música. Aunque solo bailaron un par de piezas y no de manera continua, fue muy difícil no pensar en él ese día como su amigo, Albert, y no como su tutor. Justo como él se lo había mencionado, dejó colgado el papel del Tío Abuelo William, al menos en presencia de ella, de Archie y de Annie pero parecía que volvía a personificarlo frente a cualquier otra persona. Y por si fuera poco, era Albert quien continuó sorprendiéndola con sus inesperadas visitas y no la figura de mayor autoridad de los Andrew.

Porque sí, la visita sorpresiva que le hizo antes del compromiso de sus amigos, no fue la única que le había hecho. La próxima vez fue al mes siguiente al compromiso y luego, justo el mes pasado. Ahora no solamente era la naturaleza la encargada de recordárselo; era él mismo con su presencia quien lo hacía. Esos breves encuentros hacían que su corazón palpitara con fuerza obligándola a esconder sus verdaderos sentimientos, con el único propósito que él no los descubriera. Pero era justamente en esos momentos donde ella se hacía más consciente de la intensidad de éstos, haciendo que no fuera posible cambiar su esencia. Podría tratar de deshacerse de sus sentimientos románticos si tan solo él se mostrara ante con ella como su tutor y no como su amigo. Si tan solo él levantara una barrera y no insistiera en derribar la de ella. Si tan solo no la tratara con la calidez de siempre. Si tan solo la dejara de visitar con cierta frecuencia… Pero, ¿A quién quería engañar? ¡Estaba más que fascinada con sus sorpresivas visitas! Es más, ¡Esperaba con todo su corazón a que llegara la siguiente, porque seguramente la habría! Solo rogaba que él no se fuera a tardar…

'_Deja de pensar en eso, Candy… Eso no te llevará a ninguna parte y solo conseguirás seguirte haciendo ilusiones…' _Pensó aún con los ojos cerrados, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño... '_Es mejor que recuerdes que ahora ya ni siquiera cuentas con el calor de su abrazo… Eso debe indicarte algo…' _Y era cierto, él volvió a ser el mismo de antes, _nada_ había cambiado a excepción de ese aparente insignificante detalle, pero lo que tal vez era más importante, es que no había ni un indicio de un sentimiento diferente hacia ella. Todo era tan confuso en su manera de comportarse… '_¿Y si tratas de conquistarlo…?' _Se le cruzó por la mente pero ante semejante pensamiento, Candy se reincorporó, frunció la nariz, apretó los ojos, mostró los dientes y tomando la punta de una coleta en cada mano, empezó a halarlas hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

"¡Pero que ideas tan brillantes las que tienes, Candy!" Exclamó, visiblemente exasperada.

"¿Y te importaría compartirlas?" Candy se congeló en el acto y al abrir los ojos, empezó a bajar ambas manos aun sujetando las coletas. Palideció instantáneamente al ver al inesperado y tan ansiado visitante, a unos metros frente a ella. "Tal vez pueda ayudarte a decidir si tu idea vale la pena llevarla a cabo." añadió con una divertida sonrisa. Parecía que cada vez que llegaba, ella se encontraba despistada o en uno de sus arranques infantiles pero a sus ojos, era simplemente encantadora.

"Albert…" murmuró, sonrojándose con intensidad.

"Y bien, ¿Te importaría compartirlas?" volvió a repetir su pregunta. Aunque ahora lo había preguntado con más seriedad, la diversión aún brillaba en sus ojos.

"Este… no es nada de importancia… Pero… ¿Tú qué haces aquí?" respondió nerviosamente con otra pregunta, arreglándose el cabello mientras trataba de calmarse.

Albert dio unas cuantas zancadas hasta llegar a ella y al encontrarse ahí, se sentó a su lado, acomodándose el elegante traje que vestía. "Tenía planeado venir a visitarte el próximo fin de semana pero me surgió un viaje de último minuto a Boston, haciendo que mis planes originales cambiaran." Hizo una imperceptible pausa y con la mirada al frente continuó, "Además, esta carta llegó para ti hoy a la mansión y como pensé que te gustaría recibirla, decidí mejor anticipar mi visita y traértela personalmente." Terminó de decir volviendo a verla, mientras le extendía un sobre blanco con una elegante caligrafía.

Albert no quería perder ni un solo detalle en la expresión del rostro de Candy. Era cierto que el repentino viaje lo había hecho cambiar de planes, aplazando en un principio su visita pero la llegada de esa carta, estaba haciendo desde ya que el tiempo que faltaba para su reprogramada visita, fuera una eterna tortura. Había empezado a percibir cierto cambio de actitud hacia él en Candy y no quería equivocarse, no podía equivocarse. El presenciar su reacción al recibir esa carta, le daría el tipo de información que por el momento necesitaba. No importando cual fuera el resultado, tenía que saberlo, no podría soportar vivir por siempre o al menos por un mes, con la incertidumbre de lo que esta carta provocaría en ella.

"Una carta de Eleanor Baker [46]." Dijo Candy frunciendo el ceño cuando leyó quien era el remitente. Su voz sonó más bien a extrañeza y algo de desconcierto, por recibir algún tipo de información de la madre de Terry.

Pero para Albert, el tono de su voz fue como la más dulce de las melodías, ni se diga la expresión de su rostro... Esa simple e involuntaria reacción, le trajo paz y esperanza a su atormentado corazón. En Chicago, cuando leyó quien la enviaba, recordó el informe de Rockstown donde Candy se había reunido con la Srita. Baker. Miles de pensamientos atormentaron su mente por el contenido de esa carta pero ahora, al ser testigo de su reacción, lo que ahí estaba escrito perdió cierta importancia. Es increíble lo que un simple acto puede causar en un inseguro corazón enamorado al no saberse plenamente correspondido, quitándole temporalmente un gran peso de encima. Pensó con alivio.

"Así es." Respondió ahora con tranquilidad. "Pero si te escribió es porque debe querer decirte algo importante… Por eso quise traértela enseguida." Dijo con seriedad, y volviendo la mirada al frente añadió, "Si gustas te dejo a solas para que puedas leerla." Decidió hacer una pequeña prueba más.

"¡No!" exclamó ella haciendo que Albert volviera a verla, sorprendido por la exclamación. "Eh… quiero decir…" dijo nerviosa, tamborileando los dedos unos contra otros, "no es necesario que te vayas, la leeré después. Además, dijiste que viniste a visitarme. Cuéntame, ¿Cómo están todos? ¿Cómo estás tú?"

Albert sonrió para sí, sumamente complacido por sus palabras. "Todos están muy bien, Candy. La Tía Elroy se puede decir que ha estado bien. Me siento satisfecho ya que desde que tomé el control de las empresas, la he visto más relajada y relativamente de mejor humor. Creo que también le sirvió el haberse tomado nuevamente unas vacaciones con los Leagan en Florida." Sonrió divertido, "Aunque no hubiera querido estar en los zapatos de Raymond y Sarah."

"Yo tampoco." Respondió Candy con una sonrisa, "¿Y Archie y Annie?"

"A Annie casi no la he visto. Desde que Archie está en Boston haciendo ese interinato en una de nuestras sucursales, no ha visitado la mansión. Solo escuché que Patty ya regresó a Chicago."

"¡¿En serio?! ¡Eso es estupendo! Quiere decir que la abuela Marta ya se recuperó. Es una pena que Patty no haya podido asistir a la fiesta de compromiso por haber tenido que ir a Florida para estar con ella pero ahora que se encuentra de vuelta, Annie ya no se sentirá tan sola."

"Eso es cierto, además, podrá estar presente para el servicio conmemorativo de Stear." [47]

Los dos se quedaron en absoluto silencio por un tiempo. "Ya casi se cumplen dos años de su muerte [48]." Candy fue la primera en hablar, "Siempre lamentaré no haber podido estar presente en su funeral y ni en su entierro."

Albert asintió y enseguida añadió, "Pero ahora será diferente, Candy. El servicio conmemorativo es el próximo mes, ¿Te gustaría asistir?"

"¿Qué si me gustaría?" Preguntó con emoción pero luego inquirió de manera vacilante, "Pero, ¿Y la Tía Abuela, no se opondrá?"

"No te preocupes, ya hablé con ella y está de acuerdo en que asistas." Por respuesta el rostro de Candy se iluminó, "Bien, entonces, ¿Te parece si George pasa a recogerte para llevarte a Lakewood?" Aunque en su interior quería ser él quien tuviera ese honor, debía estar presente desde tempranas horas junto a su Tía. Era parte de sus obligaciones.

"Si." Respondió ella con emoción. Candy recordó que Albert tampoco estuvo presente en el entierro y funeral de Stear, seguramente porque en ese entonces todavía seguía siendo un secreto su verdadera identidad. Tuvo el impulso de preguntarle sobre esto, pero justo en el momento en que abrió la boca para hacerlo, se quedó con las palabras en la punta de la lengua al ser interrumpida por un carraspeo masculino a sus espaldas.

"Señor William, disculpe la interrupción." Pronunció George. "Debemos marcharnos si quiere llegar a tiempo a la estación para tomar el tren de las siete." Y volviéndose hacia Candy añadió, "Buenas tardes, Señorita Candice."

"Buenas tardes, George." Respondió, levemente irritada por haber sido interrumpida y que ahora, él tuviera que marcharse.

"Perdona Candy pero George tiene razón. Debo retirarme si quiero tomar ese tren." Le dijo mientras se ponía de pie, sacudiéndose la hierba que se le había adherido al pantalón. "¿Te acompaño al Hogar de Pony? Está empezando a refrescar." le ofreció, extendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

"Gracias, Albert."

La despedida fue breve, la cual consistió en un simple adiós agitando la mano, después de haberse puesto de acuerdo con George en la hora en que éste pasaría a recogerla para llevarla a Lakewood. Ya en su habitación, Candy se sentó sobre la cama tomando el sobre causante de la inesperada visita. Posiblemente por encontrarse al aire libre, no había notado el delicado y dulce aroma que de éste emanaba. Al abrirlo, sacó una hoja delicadamente doblada y cuando la desdobló, en su regazó cayó un trozo de papel con forma rectangular pero de menor tamaño. Era una invitación para una función de teatro.

'_La Compañía Teatral Stratford_

_en su temporada de otoño presenta la obra_

_HAMLET_

_Protagonizada por Terruce Graham´ _[49]

Candy se quedó observando por un momento la invitación y luego, apartando la mirada, empezó a leer la carta.

'_Señorita Candy_

_Le escribo a la residencia de los Andrew ya que desconozco en que otro lugar puedo encontrarla. Por favor, anticipadamente disculpe mi atrevimiento. Usted recordará nuestro encuentro en Rockstown y el motivo de mi presencia en ese lugar. Quisiera compartir con usted mi alegría… Terry ha vuelto a ser el actor de antes y lo volvieron a contratar en la Compañía Stratford. Su actuación mejora día a día y le reitero, que ese cambio fue gracias a usted. Su presencia de alguna manera lo sacudió, sacándolo de profundo hoyo en el que había caído._

_Le adjunto una invitación para la obra 'Hamlet', donde él obtuvo el papel protagónico. De esta manera usted podrá presenciar la fabulosa interpretación de Terry. Espero que pueda asistir y volvamos a conversar durante su estancia en Nueva York._

_Le comento que retomé la película que había dejado pendiente. El director fue muy comprensivo conmigo al conocer el motivo de mi ausencia en el set. Ya hemos terminado el rodaje y prontamente estará proyectándose en las salas de cine._

_Espero se encuentre muy bien. Le envío mis mejores deseos y espero verla pronto._

_Atentamente,_

_Eleanor Baker' _[50]

Candy apartó la carta de su mano y volvió a ver detenidamente la invitación que seguía sosteniendo en su mano. Aun recordaba el estado deplorable en que había visto por última vez a Terry y como repentinamente éste había cambiado su actuación, siendo el mismo de antes. También recordaba la conversación que había sostenido en aquella sencilla cafetería con la Srita. Baker, donde la corrigió sobre cuál era el motivo de su presencia en aquel pequeño pueblo pero al parecer, ella no le había prestado atención a sus palabras. Pese a lo que la famosa actriz suponía, ya estaba enterada del regreso de Terry a Broadway en su papel protagónico como Hamlet y el éxito que la obra seguía teniendo, siendo esta su segunda temporada. No que ella hubiera estado pendiente de él; los titulares de los diarios y revistas en los puestos de periódicos se habían encargado de mantenerla informada y que decir de los comentarios de las enfermeras aficionadas al actor y de los de sus propias madres adoptivas. Ellas también lo admiraban y disfrutaban sus éxitos. '_Terry Graham es el mejor Hamlet que hemos visto en nuestras vidas', _habían comentado una vez la Señorita Pony y la Hermana María [51]. Como fuera, estaba muy feliz que Terry hubiera retomado su camino y aunque nunca pudo presenciar una de sus interpretaciones, ahora, tampoco lo haría. Lo mejor sería hacérselo saber a la Srita. Baker y cuanto más pronto lo hiciera, mejor.

'_Querida Señorita Eleanor Baker_

_Muchas gracias por su carta y la invitación para la función de 'Hamlet'. No sé cuánto tiempo me quedé observando distraídamente la invitación. Le comento que ya estaba enterada de la obra debido a los periódicos y a las revistas. Aunque trato de no leer noticias sobre Terry, me he encontrado con el hecho que las encuentro sin querer hacerlo._

_Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que hablamos en Rockstown. Visité ese poblado por casualidad, solo para buscar a una persona que se encontraba perdida y que me había ayudado mucho en el pasado._

_Respecto a sus comentarios a que gracias a mí es que Terry reaccionó, si él escuchó la voz de mi corazón, entonces ahí ocurrió un milagro. En el instante en que él volvió a actuar como antes, tuve la certeza que se recuperaría. En ese momento sentí un impulso por volver a hablar con él pero tampoco quise verlo en ese estado. ¡Terry es un actor nato! No es una persona que se siente satisfecho con el tipo de representación que hizo en Rockstown, Señorita Baker, eso usted debe saberlo mejor que nadie._

_Es por eso que no me sorprendió saber que volvería a empezar en la Compañía Teatral Stratford y que haya sido elegido para interpretar el papel de 'Hamlet'. Sin embargo, debo rechazar su amable ofrecimiento. Me gustaría ver actuar a Terry pero a la vez, no deseo hacerlo. Si lo viera actuar, seguramente sentiría la necesidad de reunirme con él, solo para conversar por un momento pero le prometí a Susana que no lo volvería a ver._

_Solo puedo decirle que puedo imaginar su actuación y escuchar los vítores y los ininterrumpidos aplausos con solo ver esta invitación. La guardaré como un tesoro. También estaré a la espera de su nueva película, seguramente usted también hizo una magnífica interpretación._

_Le deseo lo mejor y que se encuentre bien._

_Candice W. Andrew' _[52]

oOoOoOo

**Notas de pie de página:**

[44] Las descripciones de la fiesta de compromiso de Archie y Annie, son parte de las retrospecciones de Candy en CCFS.

[45] En CCFS, en la carta que Candy le escribe a Stear, le menciona como a manera de _chisme_ los planes de Archie. Supuse que Archie debió comentárselo en algún momento. El kiosko flotante es solo mi imaginación.

[46] En CCFS y en la Antigua Novela, Candy le responde una carta a Eleanor Baker. No nos dice cómo llegó la carta a manos de Candy. Para motivos del fic, la carta llegó a la mansión y posteriormente Albert se la llevó en persona.

[47] Según una carta del epílogo en la Antigua Novela, el servicio conmemorativo de Stear se llevó a cabo al año de su muerte. En CCFS, por la carta que Candy le escribe a Archie, se interpreta que este se llevó a cabo en el otoño de 1918.

[48] Basados en el manga, para 1918 habían pasado tres años de la muerte de Stear. Hay que recordar que él murió en otoño. Si tomamos la carta de Patty en CCFS, escrita justo antes que Estados Unidos entrara oficialmente a la guerra (abril de 1917), en esta menciona la carta que el superior de Stear había enviado, donde se disculpa por no responder inmediatamente después que Candy le escribió preguntando por la causa de su muerte. Por eso puse que la muerte de Stear sucedió en otoño de 1916, asumiendo que en entre el otoño de 1916 y la primavera de 1917, se dieron ambas correspondencias. Comentando en una ocasión con otra amiga Albertfan, es muy difícil ver los tiempos en el manga ya que solo vemos dibujos pero no dice, es el año tal y tal y solo tenemos que estar atentas a los cambios de estaciones ilustrados pero no vemos claramente el paso del tiempo. Hay que verlo todo con lupa.

[49] La descripción de la fragancia de la carta y su contenido - el boleto para la obra –, se encuentra en las retrospecciones de Candy en CCFS.

[50] La carta de Eleanor Baker es producto de mi imaginación, basada en la carta de repuesta de Candy en CCFS y de la Antigua Novela.

[51] En la carta no enviada a Terry de la Antigua Novela, Candy escribe sobre esta faceta de sus madres adoptivas.

[52] Paráfrasis de la carta de respuesta de Candy a Eleanor Baker en CCFS. Con Ms Puddle nos hemos preguntado cuando Candy le prometió a Susana no volver a ver a Terry y solo hemos llegado a la conclusión, que eso debe estar en alguna parte en CCFS; esa información no aparece en la Antigua Novela. En la carta de la Antigua novela, Candy le envía de vuelta la entrada de teatro a Eleanor Baker. En CCFS, esta forma parte del contenido del joyero.

oOoOoOo

¡Hola a Todas!

Antes que nada, gracias por sus palabras de condolencia. Aprecié mucho cada una de ellas.

Bueno, ahora con la historia, este capítulo fue escrito basado en fragmentos de la Antigua Novela y en CCFS. Era más extenso pero estando a punto de subirlo, en la segunda parte me di cuenta que algo hacía falta así que decidí mejor subir lo que ya tenía para poder entregarles algo antes de Navidad. Aunque es más corto (si lo comparamos a los anteriores), espero haya sido de su agrado.

No quise ahondar mucho en la fiesta de compromiso de Archie y Annie, solo mencionar los pequeños detalles que se nos dan en CCFS. De la carta de Eleanor no hay mucho más que decir, solamente que debió haberla enviado en otoño o quizás a finales de verano, ya que como vimos, ésta contenía una invitación para la temporada teatral de la nueva estación.

Gracias nuevamente a todas las que siguen la historia y las que día a día empiezan a leerla. Sin ustedes, ésta historia no existiría. Mis especiales agradecimientos a quienes me dejan sus bellos comentarios y a las que me dan mi jalón de orejas (ya sabes para quien va, jejeje); atesoro cada uno de ellos. También mil gracias a todas las anónimas.

Mis especiales agradecimientos van para: **Lizvet Ardray, Nadia M Andrew, Scarlett Northman, maravilla121, Blackcat2010, mfloresmayes, Amigocha, Josie, Lukyta, Lady Lyuva Sol, Chicuelita99, Paolau2, Faby Andley, Ms Puddle, Liovana hernandez gonzalez, lady susi, Antlay (Bienvenida), Keila Nt y Veronique (Bienvenida).**

Perdón que no pueda responderles de manera individual en esta ocasión pero por las fechas, ando en carreras. Les deseo una Feliz Navidad ¡Qué la paz y el amor de Dios reine en sus hogares! Un fuerte abrazo.


	10. Vientos de Otoño - Segunda Parte

**CAPÍTULO DIEZ: Vientos de otoño – Segunda parte**

Poco a poco el otoño iba cediéndole paso al invierno, las heladas ráfagas de viento soplaban entre las ramas desnudas de los árboles creando agudos silbidos. Si uno salía al exterior, el descenso de la temperatura era ahora palpable. Dicen que para muchos el otoño puede traer consigo sentimientos de nostalgia, tristeza y melancolía pero el corazón de Candy rebosaba de alegría desde tempranas horas porque ese día, iría a Lakewood. No que la ocasión de su visita fuera motivo de felicidad; era simplemente porque esta vez se le permitió asistir al servicio conmemorativo de Stear.

"Ten paciencia Candy, el Señor Johnson no debe tardar en llegar." Volvió a repetirle por enésima vez la Hermana María.

"¡Pero tal vez se le olvidó venir por mí!" volvió a repetir presa de la impaciencia.

"Candy, aún faltan treinta minutos para la hora que acordaron en que él pasaría por ti." Dijo la Señorita Pony cuando pasó por la entrada de la pequeña sala.

"Pero…"

"Pero nada, se paciente Candy. Ya debe venir en camino, solo es que aprendas a esperar."

El tic-tac del pequeño reloj de la habitación, solo hacía que su espera fuera más larga y quince minutos después cuando se escuchó el ruido de un motor, inmediatamente, incluso antes que el recién llegado se bajara del auto y pudiera tocar la puerta, Candy salió del orfanato de manera intempestiva.

"¡George!" exclamó. "¡Al fin ha llegado!"

"Buenos días, Señorita Candy," fue su respuesta y dirigiéndose a las mujeres mayores, hizo una leve reverencia mientras las saludaba, "Señorita Pony, Hermana María, buenos días." Luego, volviéndose hacia Candy, añadió con cierta preocupación, "Señorita, ¿Sucede algo?"

"No, no, no," respondió ella agitando las manos para negarlo, "No pasa nada. Solo lo estaba esperando así que podemos irnos cuando usted lo diga."

"Si es así…" hizo un ademán invitándola a subirse al auto, "…es mejor que partamos para llegar a tiempo. Señorita Pony, Hermana María, la traeré de vuelta después de las seis de la tarde, si a ustedes les parece bien."

"No se preocupe Señor Johnson, acá los esperamos. Que tengan buen viaje." Dijo la Señorita Pony.

La siempre preocupada Hermana María, le dio a Candy una mirada que ésta no pudo malinterpretar. Era una mirada entre la advertencia y el entendimiento. "Cuídate Candy y por favor… pórtate bien."

"Si, lo haré. Adiós Señorita Pony, adiós Hermana María." Se despidió, y habiendo hecho eso, se dirigió inmediatamente hacia el auto.

Al acercarse, Candy se llevó una gran sorpresa. Sentada tímidamente en el asiento trasero, se encontraba una de sus mejores amigas.

"El Señor William me encargó que también pasara recogiendo a la Señorita O'Brien para llevarla a Lakewood." Comentó George rápidamente.

Candy se subió al auto y después de abrazarse y saludarse, las dos amigas empezaron a ponerse al día. Candy le comentó como le estaba yendo en Michigan mientras que Patty le comentaba como iban sus estudios de Literatura. Tenía una pasión por las letras y evaluando varias opciones, había decidido dedicarse a la docencia después de graduarse [53]. Absortas en una amena plática, no sintieron el paso del tiempo y cuando se dieron cuenta, ya se encontraban en Lakewood. Candy pudo notar que nada había cambiado en ese lugar y la mansión señorial se alzaba al fondo del ancho camino que conducía a ella. Cuando llegaron a la entrada principal y se bajaron del auto, la gallarda figura de Albert ya las esperaba en la parte alta de las escaleras.

"Buenos días Candy," La saludó, pero antes de hacer lo mismo con la otra visitante y que Candy respondiera su saludo, Patty rápidamente lo interrumpió.

"¡Albert!" exclamó y dirigiéndose hacia donde él se encontraba, continuó hablando mientras lo señalaba con el dedo de manera acusadora, "¿Cómo pudiste ocultarnos que tú eras el Señor William Andrew, patriarca de esta familia [54]?"

Completamente sorprendido por el inusual comportamiento de la tímida Patty, Albert perdió momentáneamente la capacidad de hablar. Sobreponiéndose a la sorpresa, con una sonrisa de medio lado, le respondió con tranquilidad, "Buenos días, Patty." Al escuchar eso, la aludida se percató de lo sucedido, sonrojándose con intensidad pero Albert continuó hablando, ignorando el rubor de su amiga. "Ya hablaremos después de ello, por lo pronto, es mejor que entremos. Solo ustedes faltaban por llegar y la ceremonia empezará en unos minutos."

Las dos jóvenes asintieron y rápidamente fueron guiadas por él hasta el salón donde la ceremonia se llevaría a cabo. En el salón habían colocado varias hileras de sillas elegantemente adornadas para la ocasión, donde ya los principales miembros de los Andrew esperaban el inicio de la ceremonia. Sarah y Raymond Leagan también habían asistido. Candy notó su presencia pero aunque los miró de manera rápida, se dio cuenta que Elisa y Neal no estaban sentados a su lado. Escoltándolas, Albert las condujo hasta la primera fila, reservada únicamente para los familiares más cercanos. Ambas jóvenes saludaron con una reverencia a la Señora Elroy pero ésta, siguió sentada de manera erguida sobre la silla, con el rostro serio y la mirada fría hacia el frente. Solamente la alzó para mirarlas por un segundo y asintió levemente a manera de saludo. Archie y Annie les dieron la bienvenida cuando se sentaron a su lado, apretando brevemente sus manos.

La primera parte de la ceremonia consistió en un corto sermón sobre la vida eterna por parte del sacerdote local. La segunda, estuvo cargada de emociones cuando Albert, Archie y los Señores Cornwell pronunciaron algunas palabras. Los rostros de los presentes estaban llenos de tristeza y nostalgia y los ojos de la Tía Abuela tenían un brillo especial, un brillo que solo podía ser producto de las lágrimas. De repente, un contenido sollozo se escuchó por todo el salón proveniente de la primera fila; era Patty que no pudo reprimir más sus emociones al escuchar las emotivas palabras de Archie. Desde un inicio se había rehusado a hablar ya que no quería desmoronarse frente a todos. A pesar del tiempo que había transcurrido de la muerte de su novio, todavía ésta le causaba un profundo dolor. Candy solo pudo abrazarla con fuerza, tratando de confortarla aunque también estaba con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas. Las palabras pronunciadas por Archie no solo dejaban ver la admiración que sentía por su hermano, también dejaban ver la entrañable relación que éstos tenían. "_…Stear fue un estupendo hermano. Incluso aunque no hubiera sido mi hermano, habríamos sido muy buenos amigos. Hace dos años no solo perdí a mi hermano, ese mismo día también perdí a mi mejor amigo…_" [55]

En la mente de Candy, volvieron de golpe todos los momentos compartidos con Stear pero como si fuera en cámara lenta, la solitaria figura de un joven sobre el andén, empezó a materializarse…

_Inicio del Flashback)_

"Candy…" ella se detuvo al escuchar como una voz masculina la llamaba por detrás.

Intrigada por quien podría estarla llamando cuando estaba a punto de abordar el tren hacia Nueva York, Candy se volvió en la dirección en que provenía la voz. "¡Stear! Pero, ¿Qué haces aquí?" le preguntó visiblemente sorprendida. "Les dije que no era necesario que me acompañaran."

"Si, pero me niego a que te vayas así de tranquila, sin que nadie venga a despedirte…" Respondió él con una sonrisa.

"¿Y por qué es eso?" preguntó Candy divertida. "Estaré de vuelta en unos días."

Por un momento, Alistair la miró profundamente. Su mirada parecía querer decirle tantas cosas que Candy se sintió por un momento perturbada, pensando si su amigo quería decirle algo importante pero pronto las palabras que salieron de él, la hicieron dudar, "Saluda a Terry de mi parte."

Al escuchar ese nombre, Candy se olvidó de ese pensamiento y de manera soñadora respondió, "Claro que lo haré. También te traeré un recuerdo por venir a despedirme."

Los dos se vieron fijamente a los ojos sin decir una sola palabra, mientras pequeños copos de nieve se iban acumulando en sus hombros y sombreros. Candy volvió a tener la misma sensación de antes pero nuevamente, él volvió a interrumpir sus pensamientos, "¿No tienes frío? Si gustas puedes esperar dentro del tren."

"Gracias, estoy bien. De todas formas pronto partiré." Respondió. El silencio volvió a caer brevemente entre ellos. En todos los años que tenía de conocerlo, fue hasta ahora que cayó en cuenta que nunca antes había hablado con él a solas, a excepción del día que lo conoció. Siempre que se reunían o que se encontraban, venía en compañía de Archie. Los dos hermanos simplemente eran inseparables. No sabía si era el que se encontraran a solas lo que hacía que lo sintiera más cercano a ella, como si su sola presencia penetrara su alma. La atmósfera que por un momento los rodeó, se sentía de cierto modo extraña, a pesar de ser agradable. Candy pudo decir que en medio de ese placentero silencio, habían palabras que querían ser escuchadas pero simplemente no salían. En medio de su meditación, ella simplemente añadió, "Stear, nunca hemos podido hablar a solas como ahora."

"Es cierto." Él coincidió con una leve sonrisa pero su siguiente frase fue interrumpida por el silbato del tren, anunciando su inminente partida.

"Debo marcharme, el tren ya partirá." Dijo Candy mirando de reojo el tren y dándose repentinamente la vuelta, con una sonrisa, subió el primer escalón para abordar, "Adiós Stear. Nos vemos a mi regreso."

De pie en el lugar en que estaba, como saliendo de un trance, Stear exclamó con prontitud. "¡Candy, espera!" ella se detuvo de golpe y dándose la vuelta, observó cómo él se acercaba, "Ten, esto es para ti." Le dijo mientras le extendía una mano, "Es un invento especial…" en su palma, había una pequeña caja metálica de color dorado.

"¿Qué es?" le preguntó ella emocionada mientras la tomaba, admirando ya sus bellos detalles.

"Es la caja de la felicidad." Respondió él, sonriendo complacido. Era notorio que su regalo le había agradado.

"Vaya nombre," dijo sorprendida y cuando la abrió, su sorpresa solo aumentó, "¡Es una caja de música!" exclamó.

"Cada vez que la abras y escuches la melodía, serás feliz." Le dijo, ampliando la sonrisa.

"Es grandioso, ¡Gracias Stear!" respondió Candy sumamente conmovida. Tuvo el impulso de darle un abrazo pero el repentino movimiento del tren cuando empezaba a ponerse en marcha, se lo impidió por completo.

Stear observó sin poder hacer nada como el tren empezaba a desplazarse… "¡Candy!" gritó con angustia, parecía que quería añadir algo más.

"¡¿Qué?!" le preguntó ella casi gritando debido al fuerte sonido de los rieles, pero al verlo ahí de pie, solo alzando una mano sin decir una sola palabra, imitó su movimiento y solamente añadió, "¡Adiós Stear!"

(_Fin del flashback)_

Ahora, cada vez que repasaba en su mente su último encuentro, podía ver claramente cuál era la extraña sensación que percibió; a que se debía su extraño comportamiento y la agitación que había en su voz. No podía creer como en ese momento no se dio cuenta de nada.

Cuando Archie terminó su discurso, Albert tomó nuevamente la palabra, concluyendo la ceremonia e invitando a los presentes a tomar un refrigerio en el salón contiguo. Después de un tiempo, todos conversaban en pequeños grupos, degustando los bocadillos que el servicio había preparado para ellos. Archie se disculpó por momento de su grupo pero cuando sus acompañantes se dieron cuenta de su prolongada ausencia, decidieron salir a buscarlo.

"¿Dónde se encontrará?" preguntó Annie con preocupación.

"No lo sé, pero seguramente necesitaba un momento a solas. Yo he experimentado eso." respondió Patty a medida que su voz se fue desvaneciendo.

"Archie no es alguien que guste del aire libre… Creo que habrá buscado un lugar que le recuerde a Stear." comentó Candy. "Y creo saber dónde encontrarlo."

Siguiéndola, las tres amigas subieron las escaleras que llevaban a la segunda planta, y una vez ahí, recorrieron el largo pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones. Una de las puertas estaba entre abierta y cuando se asomaron por la abertura entre el marco y la hoja, observaron a Archie de pie frente al escritorio que una vez había pertenecido a su hermano. Sobre el escritorio había una caja de madera que contenía muchos objetos de Stear. Habían planos, pequeños inventos fallidos, recuerdos…. En silencio, una a una ingresaron a la habitación, llegando hasta donde Archie se encontraba. No dijeron nada, solo querían que supiera que no estaba solo. Ellas estaban ahí para apoyarlo pero lo cierto era que necesitaban apoyarse entre sí. Las tres jóvenes se quedaron viendo los objetos que Archie sostenía entre sus manos. En su mano izquierda, sujetaba un fino marco de plata en el que había una fotografía borrosa color sepia y en la derecha, un manojo de fotografías igual de borrosas en el mismo tono.

"Toma Candy, mira." Le ofreció la foto enmarcada. Candy extendió la mano para tomarla pero cuando finalmente pudo fijar su mirada en ella, observó que en la fotografía estaban las figuras de lo que parecía ser ella, Annie, Patty y Archie y antes que lo preguntara, Archie añadió, "¿Recuerdas aquel avión que Stear construyó?" Candy asintió, "Es la fotografía que Stear tomó justo antes del vuelo _inaugural_. Por eso nosotros aparecemos ahí y él no." Archie sonrió entre nostálgico y divertido pero unos segundos después, continuó, "La cámara con que se tomó también era obra él… es por eso que ves que la fotografía está borrosa... Todas están borrosas." Añadió, pasando las fotos que seguía sujetando ahora con ambas manos. "Los inventos de mi hermano siempre eran… así…" Terminó de decir con los ojos irritados producto del llanto.

Candy recordó aquellos días de felicidad. En aquel entonces la guerra seguía arreciando día a día pero todavía podía sentirse un ambiente de paz en las afueras de Chicago. _¿Habrá ya decidido Stear en ese entonces, ir a al campo de batalla como voluntario?, _Candy se preguntó. Recordaba no haber notado una conducta extraña o que pudiera sentirse atribulado, pero posiblemente no pudo percibirlo debido a que ella se encontraba tan ensimismada en sus propias emociones porque pronto volvería a ver a Terry. [56]

"En todas estas fotos no aparece Stear." Volvió a escucharse la voz de Archie.

Un profundo silencio cayó entre ellos mientras las tres jóvenes observaban como Archie seguía pasando las fotografías. Pronto el silencio fue cortado por una profunda voz masculina, emitida a pocos metros de ellos. Tan absortos estaban todos en sus recuerdos que ninguno se había percatado de la presencia de Albert. "Si gustan acompañarme, puedo mostrarles un retrato de él."

Los cuatro jóvenes se volvieron hacia él y después de un momento de vacilación, Patty pronunció con cierta agitación, "Si… por favor. Me encantaría." Y viendo a sus amigos les preguntó, "¿A ustedes no?"

Todos asintieron en silencio pero antes de seguirlo, Candy quiso devolverle a Archie la fotografía enmarcada. "Quédatela, Candy. Estoy seguro que a Stear le agradaría que tú la tuvieras." Candy únicamente pudo agradecerle con una silenciosa sonrisa.

Al salir de la habitación, Albert los guio nuevamente a la primera planta pero hacia el extremo contrario en donde todos los asistentes se encontraban. Después de recorrer algunos metros por el otro pasillo, se detuvieron frente a una puerta que Candy reconoció de inmediato, era la puerta que daba al solárium donde él le había revelado su verdadera identidad. En frente de ésta, se encontraba otra enorme y elegante puerta de doble hoja y fue ahí hacia donde Albert se dirigió. Al igual que el solárium, esa habitación también permanecía bajo llave pero con más recelo. Candy y Archie solo cruzaron miradas al observar como Albert introducía una llave en la cerradura para poder ingresar. En todo el tiempo que habían vivido en el pasado en Lakewood, nunca vieron que un alma entrara en esa habitación, al menos no como lo hacían eventualmente en el solárium, ni siquiera la Tía Abuela Elroy. En cierta ocasión, intrigados, le habían preguntado el motivo de esa decisión a la Tía Abuela pero ésta se limitó a responderles "Son órdenes del Tío Abuelo William" dando por terminado el asunto. Desde entonces, esa habitación había sido un profundo misterio que ahora, estaba a punto de revelarse.

Albert fue el primero en entrar, yendo directamente hacia los amplios ventanales para correr las gruesas cortinas y así, iluminar el lugar. Hecho esto, invitó a pasar a sus acompañantes. Lentamente fueron ingresando, dos llenas de curiosidad por ver lo que se les había prometido y los otros dos, por ver lo que había dentro.

"Esta habitación es conocida como el salón de los recuerdos." Albert dijo con solemnidad. "Aquí se encuentran los retratos de todos los miembros Andrew que ya no están más entre nosotros."

"Esta es la primera vez que entro en esta habitación." Le comentó Archie, a lo que Albert solo asintió.

Candy no pudo evitar sentirse intimidada por el gran salón, repleto de retratos familiares y tampoco pudo evitar soltar un gemido cuando vio como en una esquina, colgaban los retratos de Stear y Anthony. Atraídos hacia ellos como si fueran un imán, Archie y Patty, seguidos de Annie, se dirigieron a esa esquina para observarlos. Dos imágenes de lo que hubieran sido una vez unos sonrientes jóvenes ataviados en su traje de gala escocés, se reflejaban en ellos. Los rostros de Archie y Patty prontamente volvieron a cambiar y sus mejillas empezaron a brillar mientras gruesas lágrimas las recorrían. Podía decirse a ciencia cierta que los dos estaban completamente perdidos en su tristeza. Candy rápidamente desvió la mirada, aún no podía enfrentarse a Anthony, pero su mirada fue a dar a un retrato que colgaba en el centro de una de las paredes de la habitación. Justo como Archie y Patty habían ido hacia los otros retratos, de igual manera ella se dirigió hacia este. Había visto el retrato de esa persona antes y siempre le había causado curiosidad. Era una joven dama de largos y rubios cabellos ondulados poseedora de una dulce sonrisa. Sus ojos parecían ser dos esmeraldas y las facciones de su rostro le recordaban a alguien. Incapaz de contener por más tiempo su curiosidad, al sentir la presencia de Albert a su lado, preguntó, "Es muy hermosa, ¿Quién es?"

"Rosemary Brown… Ella era mi hermana mayor…" respondió Albert con la voz ligeramente apagada.

_Brown… Entonces… _"¿Ella era la madre de Anthony?" Se escuchó preguntando en voz alta.

"Si." Le oyó decir pero pronto él empezó a hablar de ella y la relación que tenía con su sobrino, "Rosemary siempre jugaba con Anthony en los jardines de Lakewood. Era una persona adorable y siempre andaba diciendo con orgullo que había dado a luz a un ángel," relató, "Pero después del parto… su enfermedad empeoró." Candy pudo observar como sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos ante el recuerdo, "…Rosemary siempre estaba inquieta por Anthony, incluso en el momento de su muerte…" La voz de Albert era ahora apenas un susurro.

Fue entonces que Candy comprendió la razón por la cual esa habitación siempre permanecía bajo llave… Rosemary Brown [57]. Candy volvió la mirada hacia el retrato, observándola con detenimiento. '_Sería más apropiado hablar con la madre de Anthony que solo mirarla… Me duele verla ya que Anthony se parecía mucho a ella y ella… A su hermano menor… William.' _Pensó para sí, con lágrimas amenazando desbordarse de sus ojos. [58]

"¿Sabes Candy?" de pronto volvió a escucharlo hablar, haciendo que ella volviera a verlo de nuevo, "Amaba mucho a mi hermana y hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por ella, igual que ella lo hubiera hecho por mí. Por ella aprendí a ver a Vincent como un hermano mayor y de esa manera lo recuerdo con mucho cariño."

Cuánto tiempo pasaron en esa habitación, Candy no supo decirlo con exactitud. Debió haber sido demasiado ya que cuando volvieron a la sala donde el resto de asistentes estaban reunidos, solo quedaban menos de la mitad; el resto ya se había retirado.

"¡William!" exclamó la Tía Elroy al verlo y halándolo hacia un lado para que nadie los escuchara, empezó a reprocharle, "¿En dónde te habías metido? George fue a buscarte y no te encontró en ninguna parte. ¡Qué vergüenza! Mira," continuó mientras hizo un gesto hacia todo el salón, "…ya casi todos se han ido y he tenido que despedirlos sola."

"Tía, por favor cálmese…" respondió tranquilamente.

"¿Qué me calme? Despedir a los presentes es parte de tus responsabilidades como jefe de la familia." Le dijo de manera tajante, su mirada era penetrante. "El tiempo de andar por el mundo haciendo lo que querías ha pasado." Pronunció mirando brevemente a Candy y luego continuó, "Tú mejor que nadie conoces todas las obligaciones de tu cargo y la importancia de cumplirlas. Por favor, evita las murmuraciones."

"Lo sé, Tía. No tiene por qué recordármelo, estoy consciente de ello y he hecho todo lo necesario por cumplirlo. Usted lo sabe." Respondió sin inmutarse y la anciana solo asintió. "Ahora si me disculpa, debo ir a cumplir con mis… _obligaciones."_ Y diciendo esto, acentuando la última palabra, dejó a la anciana dama de pie en ese lugar.

La Señora Elroy lo observó retirarse y acompañar a otros asistentes hasta la puerta principal de la mansión. Las palabras de su sobrino eran ciertas. Desde su presentación como patriarca del clan había tomado en serio sus responsabilidades, trabajando incansablemente en las empresas. Los reportes trimestrales incluso empezaban a mostrar un crecimiento producto de las nuevas disposiciones de William pero lo que más le agradaba, era la distancia que él había puesto con su protegida. Volvió su mirada hacia el grupo de jóvenes al fondo del salón. Aun le era difícil aceptar los sentimientos que su sobrino sentía por esa chiquilla pero para evitar cualquier desagradable enfrentamiento con él, como el sucedido hace meses en Chicago, solo tenía que tolerar la presencia de Candice en algunas reuniones familiares. Esa sería parte de su estrategia para evitar que él se encaprichara aún más con ella. Sus sentimientos los dejaría en manos del tiempo y la distancia; ellos serían sus mejores aliados, ayudándola a que éstos disminuyeran gradualmente hasta desaparecer por completo. Sonriendo con satisfacción ante esta perspectiva, se retiró del salón.

"¿Cómo te va en el interinato en Boston, Archie?" preguntó Candy. "Albert me comentó que deseabas ganar un poco de experiencia en las empresas."

"Oh Candy, ¡Todo es increíble! No tienes idea de las cosas que he aprendido. Es por eso que estoy interesado en ampliar mis conocimientos y he decidido matricularme en la universidad para sacar un postgrado en Finanzas."

"¡Archie!" dijo Annie entusiasmada. "¡Eso es fantástico!"

"¡Si, Archie!" Patty se unió a la celebración, "Eso quiere decir que posiblemente nos estaremos encontrando en el campus."

Archie respiró profundamente, con la boca entreabierta en busca de las palabras adecuadas. "¿Qué sucede, Archie?" preguntó Annie confundida. "¿No te agrada la idea de toparte con Patty?" Los ojos de Candy y Patty reflejaban la misma confusión.

"No es eso." Soltando un profundo suspiro, tomó las manos de Annie y empezó a hablarle mirándola fijamente a los ojos. "Cariño, estudiaré el postgrado en Boston. Harvard cuenta con un excelente pensum y es ahí donde estoy aplicando."

"¿Cómo? Pero…" Annie estaba visiblemente estupefacta [59]. Si Archie no estuviera sujetando sus manos posiblemente habría perdido el equilibrio. Tenían poco tiempo de haberse comprometido y ahora… ¿Él decidía mudarse a otra ciudad, solo para obtener un postgrado?

"Te amo, Annie. Nuestro compromiso sigue en pie y lo que más deseo es casarme contigo." Le dijo mirándola profundamente a los ojos. "Deseo darte lo mejor y estar contigo… pero también deseo llevar a cabo este sueño… ¿Me apoyarás?"

Annie pudo ver el amor y la súplica en sus ojos y no pudiendo evitarlo, se lanzó a sus brazos transmitiéndole todo el amor que su corazón albergaba. "¡Por supuesto que sí, Archie! Te amo…"

La enternecedora escena era observada por Candy y Patty, soltando las dos un suspiro al unísono al ver el amor que sus amigos se profesaban.

"Me alegra mucho que cada vez que vuelvo a ver a Archie, sigue mostrando un constante crecimiento." [60] Candy se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Albert cerca de su oído. Hace cuánto tiempo estaba ahí, no lo sabía, pero podía asegurar que fue el tiempo suficiente para presenciar esa escena.

Estaba llegando la hora de retirarse y Candy quería empezar a despedirse pero al observar por el salón, pudo notar que la Señora Elroy ya no se encontraba ahí. "¿Y la Tía Elroy?"

"Seguro se retiró a descansar. Es algo que el Dr. Leonard le recomendó si sus dolores de cabeza eran demasiado fuertes."

"¿Dolores de cabeza? ¿El Dr. Leonard?" preguntó ligeramente sorprendida.

"Sí y sí." Respondió Albert con una sonrisa. "Últimamente se ha estado quejando de fuertes dolores de cabeza y ahora es el Dr. Leonard el médico de cabecera de la familia." Respondió. "Aunque he de confesarte que dentro de mí hubiera querido darle ese privilegio al Dr. Martin, finalmente me decidí a no hacerlo. Si con el Dr. Leonard la Tía Elroy tenía cierta renuencia, hubiera pegado el grito al cielo si le decía que sería el Dr. Martin su médico de cabecera y quién sabe si algo le hubiera pasado ante la sola idea." Candy trató de reprimir una risita ante tal visión pero después de unos segundos, Albert continuó, interrumpiendo su breve diversión. "¿Sabes? Me gustaría ayudar al Dr. Martin de alguna manera. Tengo pensado hacer algo… Y estoy seguro que él aceptará."

Alarmada por cuál podría ser su _manera_ de ayudarlo, recordando el suministro de whisky que le dio, Candy no pudo evitar preguntarle "¿Qué harás?"

Al darse cuenta de la preocupación en su pregunta, Albert no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado pero se limitó a responderle, "Nada de lo que te estás imaginando. Pronto lo sabrás."

Fueron interrumpidos en su plática por la llegada de sus amigos. Todos intercambiaron impresiones sobre la ceremonia y una vez más, compartieron brevemente lo que estaba sucediendo en sus vidas o al menos, lo que estaba pendiente de decirse y antes que se diera cuenta, llegó la hora para que George la llevara de vuelta al Hogar de Pony.

oOoOoOo

Ya en su habitación, Candy reflexionó sobre su visita a Lakewood. Desde su presentación como el patriarca de los Andrew, Albert le había ido dando su lugar en la familia. La Tía Abuela Elroy le había permitido asistir al servicio conmemorativo de Stear y le habría querido dar personalmente las gracias por ese gesto pero debido a su dolencia, no pudo hacerlo. No quería quedarse con ese sentimiento, lo mejor sería hacérselo saber aunque fuera por medio de una carta.

'_Querida Tía Abuela Elroy,_

_¿Cómo está? Espero se encuentre mucho mejor. Me disculpo por importunarla con esta carta. Por favor, no se ofenda. Es solo que me encuentro desesperada por expresarle mi agradecimiento por permitirme asistir a Lakewood, para el servicio conmemorativo de Stear._

_También quisiera decirle que a pesar de su apariencia, el Doctor Leonard es una persona muy amable y muy buen médico. Creo que él es médico perfecto para esta nueva etapa de la familia Andrew y por supuesto, para usted. Quedé muy impresionada por la excelente elección del Tío Abuelo William. (Por favor… disculpe mis comentarios fuera de lugar.)_

_Espero que su migraña haya aminorado lo más posible._

_Candice' _[61]

Doblo la carta con esmero y metiéndola en un sobre, escribió en este los datos para así poder enviarla. Con pasos meditabundos recorrió su habitación y se preparó para irse a dormir. Recostada sobre la cama, abrazando la almohada, volvió a reflexionar todo lo acontecido ese día. Era cierto que él le iba dando su lugar en la familia Andrew, como su hija adoptiva, pero en cada encuentro que tenía con Albert, parecía como si él quisiera abrirle una parte de su alma. Hoy le había dejado ver levemente una parte de su vida y lo observó por un momento vulnerable, cosa que hasta ahora le era desconocida. También tuvo la impresión en el salón de los recuerdos que él quiso revelarle algo más de su pasado pero algo lo detuvo, seguramente fue la presencia y el estado en que se encontraban Archie y Patty. Lo cierto de todo era, que en lugar de irse distanciando, con cada encuentro que él provocaba, cada día se sentía más cerca de él. Su corazón latía con fuerza ante la posibilidad que él empezara a sentir algo por ella. Anegada por una placentera sensación, se quedó dormida profundamente, soñando con hombre de sus sueños.

oOoOoOo

**Notas de pie de página:**

[53] En la carta que Candy le escribe a Stear en CCFS, Candy comenta que Patty desea convertirse en maestra después de graduarse de la Universidad de Chicago. No menciona que estudiaba.

[54] En CCFS, Patty acusa Albert por haber mantenido en secreto su verdadera identidad. Esto está en la carta que Candy le escribe a Archie. No menciona exactamente en qué momento fue la acusación, solo dice que fue en Lakewood y ya que la carta empieza haciendo mención del servicio conmemorativo de Stear, ubiqué la acusación en el mismo lugar.

[55] Paráfrasis de un extracto de una carta que Archie le envió a Candy en CCFS. No sé en qué momento le haya enviado esa carta y no tengo más información pero me pareció colocarlo en el esta parte.

[56] Las palabras de Archie y las de Candy, son parte de las retrospecciones de Candy en CCFS cuando delineaba con los dedos una fotografía que tenía dentro del joyero damasquinado. En el presente, el marco de plata se encontraba oxidado. No sé cuándo Archie le haya entregado esa fotografía a Candy pero me pareció ponerla que fue en el memorial.

[57] En la antigua novela, en una de las cartas del epílogo, Candy le escribe a Albert sobre esta habitación y como ingresaron en ella para el servicio conmemorativo de la muerte de Stear, detallando parte de esta descripción y el motivo por el cual creía que ésta se encontraba cerrada bajo llave. Las palabras de Albert respecto a Rosemary son las que están en el manga cuando Candy descubre su verdadera identidad.

[58] Fragmento de la carta que Candy le escribe en CCFS a Vincent Brown, cuando le habla de cómo había visto el retrato de Rosemary en varias ocasiones.

[59] Archie empezó sus estudios en Massachusetts en 1919. Esto lo podemos ver en la carta que Candy le escribe a Archie a inicios de ese año donde también describe la sorpresa que Annie se llevó ante esa noticia.

[60] Paráfrasis de las palabras dichas por el Tio Abuelo William, en la carta que Candy le escribe a Archie en CCFS.

[61] Paráfrasis de la carta que Candy le envía a la Tía Elroy en CCFS, agradeciéndole su permiso para asistir a la ceremonia.

oOoOoOo

¡Hola chicas!

Espero que hayan pasado una Feliz Navidad rodeadas de sus seres queridos y que todo lo que pidieron les haya sido dado.

Bueno, entremos en materia, jejeje. Como siempre, espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Nuevamente fue escrito basado en fragmentos de sucesos que encontramos en la Antigua Novela y en CCFS, aunque ahora tomé algunas partes del manga. ¿Recuerdan que anteriormente había mencionado que habían algunas cosas que miraba como mezcladas?

En una de las notas del capítulo anterior, mencioné que en la antigua novela, Candy dice claramente en una de sus cartas del epílogo que el servicio conmemorativo se llevó a cabo al año de la muerte de Stear. Y para las que estén pensando ¿en el epílogo?, sí, el servicio conmemorativo también sucedió después de la revelación del príncipe de la colina. La antigua novela y el manga parecen ir de la mano. Stear muere (otoño) – Albert se va (invierno) – revelación del Tío Abuelo William (primavera) – confesión del Príncipe de la Colina (primavera) – Servicio conmemorativo de Stear (otoño).

Y como he dicho antes, en CCFS Mizuki le "dio vuelta a la tortilla" (un dicho de mi tierra que quiere decir, lo cambió por completo). En CCFS el servicio conmemorativo no se menciona en el epílogo. Se conoce por la carta que Candy le envía a la Tía Elroy pero sobre todo, conocemos la fecha por la carta de Candy a Archie. En esta carta Candy le habla de varias cosas pero le comenta que la guerra finalmente ha terminado (Noviembre 1918). Por esto sabemos que no fue al año de su muerte ya que Stear ya había fallecido para la primavera de 1917 (basado en la carta de Patty en CCFS). Las fechas de la Antigua Novela y manga, con las fechas de CCFS, no concuerdan sino incluso son completamente diferentes. En CCFS, incluso varía el contenido de algunas cartas, hay nuevas y otras, simplemente ya no aparecen.

Pasando a otro punto, ¿Recuerdan que en el capítulo 'El Reencuentro', mencioné que no escribí sobre la conversación que Candy sostuvo con Albert sobre los cuadros en el solárium, sino que lo haría más adelante? Bueno, la razón fue porque me pareció escribir esa parte del manga en el momento en que entran en el 'salón de los recuerdos', ya que en la carta del epílogo de la Antigua novela, también se habla sobre la belleza de Rosemary, refiriéndose al retrato de ella. Al parecer, ahí tuvieron esa conversación.

¿También recuerdan que les comenté que no se sabe cuándo fue el compromiso de Archie y Annie, pero que lo pondría después de la revelación de la verdadera identidad de Albert? No hubo que esperar mucho para saber por qué razón, jijiji. Les había comentado sobre una teoría de Ms Puddle. Annie quedó estupefacta por la decisión de Archie de estudiar en Massachusetts y esto lo sabemos nuevamente por la misma carta de Candy a Archie. Después de discutir en que parte de la historia entraba el compromiso, ella cree que Annie estaba impactada no solo por la noticia que él se ausentaría de Chicago sino porque ellos _ya_ estaban comprometidos y no se esperaba una separación en esos momentos. Su opinión me pareció ya que por esos tiempos se comprometían y al cabo de ciertos meses se casaban pero debido a la decisión de Archie, la boda tendría que aplazarse. ¿Parece lógico, no? Pero bueno, son teorías o suposiciones, no somos expertas en CCFS.

Gracias nuevamente a todas las que siguen la historia, por todas sus porras, ustedes son la motivación para que continúe con mi loca aventura por escribir. Gracias a las que me dejan sus comentarios, no tienen idea lo apreciados que son y también gracias a las que me leen detrás de la pantalla de manera anónima.

Mis especiales agradecimientos van para: **Delhia Diaz (Bienvenida), skarlett northman, lady susi, Lukyta, maravilla121, mfloresmayes, Paloma, Liovana Gonzalez Hernandez, Veronique, Blackcat2010, Amigocha, MsPuddle, Elluz (Bienvenida), Faby Andley, Nadia M Andrew.**

Desde ya les deseo un Próspero Año Nuevo 2015 y que la paz de Dios reine en sus vidas. Que este año traiga consigo el cumplimiento de muchas metas y anhelos. Un fuerte abrazo para cada una de ustedes.

Y hoy si, haciendo un huequito les dejo en orden alfabético mis respuestas a sus amables comentarios.

**Amigocha: **Amy, déjame decirte que leí tu comentario el triple de las veces que siempre lo hago, jajajajaj… usualmente leo cada uno como unas 3 veces pero esta vez, el tuyo me sacó una carcajada por los chongos de Candy. Cuando estaba editando el capítulo me reía sola en esa parte pero al leer que en ti había provocado lo mismo, no pude evitar carcajearme… jejeje Me alegra que a pesar de haber sido un capítulo corto, lo hayas disfrutado. Un fuerte abrazo y que te encuentres bien.

**Blackcat2010: **¡Tocaya! Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo y, ¿Quién le habrá llevado la carta de Eleanor a Candy? Queda todo en el aire, jejeje. También creo que ella ya lo amaba, o al menos descubrió sus propios sentimientos cuando viaja a Rockstown. Lo que pasó después de eso solo nos deja más clara esa idea. Respecto a Mizuki y sus cambios de fecha, como lo hemos hablado alguna vez, es todo un relajo. En lo personal creo que quiso trazar en CCFS líneas de tiempo, fechas, etc, que no nos fue dado antes pero al hacerlo, se pasó llevando por completo la cronología del manga y la Antigua Novela. Si tan solo hubiera respetado las cartas y como habíamos entendido se dieron las cosas, todo fuera diferente.

**Delhia Diaz: **¡Hola! Bienvenida nuevamente a la historia y me alegra que te haya gustado mi 'regalito'. Un abrazo.

**Elluz: **¡Hola! Antes que nada gracias por empezar a leer la historia. Me alegra que te esté gustando y pues respecto al título, sí, tienes razón, este dice mucho. Vemos como los sentimientos de Candy por Terry cada vez se van yendo mientras que los que siente por Albert, se hacen más fuertes. Ya no falta mucho para que se declaren su amor, bueno, eso espero. Un abrazo a la distancia.

**Faby Andley: **¡Amiga! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo. A mí también me encanta cuando ellos están juntos y no quisiera que se separasen pero la historia tiene que continuar, jejeje. Y eso de ser mi fan, el sentimiento es mutuo y tú lo sabes. TQM.

**KeilaNt: **No te enojes conmigo, ¿Si? Jijijijiji Sabía que me ibas a decir algo, :p pero desde que empecé a escribir la historia lo hice pensando en hacer la revelación como está en CCFS. Si quieres escuchar algo bueno, no habrá tanto drama. Al menos nunca me he imaginado que lo hubiera demasiado. ¡Un abrazo amiga!

**Lady susi: **Espero que poco a poco vayas viendo que pasó con Candy después del manga y ten por seguro que les daré un final feliz con Albert. Un abrazo.

**Liovana: **Hola amiguis, que bueno que te gustó. Un fuerte abrazo y espero te encuentres bien.

**Lukyta: **Me sacaste la carcajada con eso de las coletas de Candy. La verdad que cuando estaba escribiendo el capítulo pensé 'le pongo _chongos_ o no' pero recordé que cuándo Albert le reveló que él era el Príncipe de la Colina, ella todavía los llevaba así que me decidí en dejárselas pero no me la imagino con ellas por el resto de su vida. Albert creo que guardó dos facetas, la de trotamundos y la del patriarca. La del patriarca abarcaba el Tío Abuelo William y William Andrew, una posición de autoridad y respeto pero pueda ser que también se hay diferenciado, todo cabe en el mundo de posibilidades.

**Mfloresmayes: **Hola Mariel! Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo y ver como los dos van descubriendo lo que siente el otro por ellos. Aunque hay veces que me dan ganas de zarandearlos por no ver lo evidente, jejeje

**Maravilla121: **Gracias por tu amable comentario y tus deseos. Te deseo lo mejor y espero que hayas disfrutado con 3 capítulos en un mes… siiii ;)

**MsPuddle: **Hello my friend! So glad you've liked last chapter… :) I still remember when we were discussing about Albert's visits, when did they happen? How often they were? Well, I still have no idea… lol… But I wanted to imagine the reason could be he, delivering her letters/invitations and using that as an excuse just to visit her… who knows… Did Annie's reaction is as you imagine it? I think you were described it better… hehehe. Hugs my friend! (I owe you a reply, I know.)

**Nadia M Andrew: **¿Si, verdad Nadia? ¡Ese hombre nos hace suspirar aunque solo mueva los ojos! Poco a poco Albert se va dando cuenta de los verdaderos sentimientos de Candy para él pero aún no es el tiempo para confesarlo… Ufff.. que cólera. ¡Un abrazo y gracias por seguir pendiente!

**Paloma: **¡Hola! Bienvenida y gracias por leer. Pues ya que no soy muy buena escribiendo e inventándome cosas, decidí hacer mis _tanes_ escribiendo sobre la historia original, uniendo los detalles que encontramos regados por la red y quien más que Albert como el amor de Candy. Siempre lo creí así antes de tener más información, a pesar del confuso final del ánime, se ve que él es el amor destinado a ella. Un abrazo.

**Skarlett northman: **Me alegra ver que vaya haciéndose todo entendible. La verdad es así como creo que ella fue sintiéndose en ese tiempo, por lo que se logra ver en la poca información que tenemos después del manga. Gracias por seguir la historia. Un abrazo.

**Veronique: **¡Hola! No te había dado oficialmente la bienvenida. Gracias por haber empezado a leer la historia. Con la carta a Eleanor creo que se demuestra como ya los sentimientos de Candy hacia Terry habían cambiado pero todo lo empezamos a ver con el episodio de Rockstown, cuando se negó hablarle a Terry, a pesar de tenerlo frente a ella y la culminación de esto, la carta no enviada a Terry. Un fuerte abrazo y gracias por leer.


	11. Un magnífico regalo

**CAPÍTULO ONCE: Un magnífico regalo**

Cuando uno escucha por las calles que se habla de algo de manera insistente, ciertamente debe prestársele atención. Esto era lo que Candy había aprendido hasta ahora. En los pasados cuatro años, casi todo el mundo había estado inmerso en una creciente intranquilidad, ansiedad, incertidumbre y desconsuelo, no importando en que parte del globo terráqueo se encontraran, se habían visto afectados de alguna manera. Todo se debía a la 'Gran Guerra', nombre como había sido llamada finalmente. El asesinato de dos personas trajo consigo la muerte de millones, eso sin contar todos los heridos que había dejado a su paso. Porque sí, _había_ era el tiempo correcto que debía utilizarse. Hacía algunas semanas había empezado a percibirse en el aire un ambiente de paz, algo estaba pasando, cada vez habían más murmuraciones al respecto y ahora finalmente caían en cuenta a que se debía. Aunque las noticias llegaron con retraso, la atmósfera mundial cambió enseguida; era oficial que la 'Gran Guerra' había llegado a su fin [62]. Durante su duración, aun encontrándose a miles de kilómetros del campo de batalla, ella como enfermera había sido testigo de todos los horrores que ésta acarreó. En Chicago, había atendido los cuerpos mutilados de hombres que venían del frente; había visto partir a médicos y enfermeras a prestar sus servicios que por cierto, hasta la fecha no contaban con noticias de sus paraderos; había perdido a alguien que era para ella más que un amigo pero también, gracias a ésta absurda guerra se había vuelto a encontrar con Albert.

No que el encuentro en sí haya sido de lo más grato. Un escalofrío aún atravesaba todo su cuerpo ante el recuerdo de verlo tendido en una camilla completamente sedado; no era ni la sombra de quien una vez fue. En ese entonces, cuando finalmente despertó, en un principio él se mostró reacio, incluso un poco violento, pero nada en el mundo la detuvo de su objetivo por verlo completamente recuperado. Ella se había propuesto devolverle algo de la generosidad que él siempre le había mostrado. ¿Quién iba a decir todo lo que ese simple gesto desencadenaría? Si alguien se lo hubiera sugerido en ese momento le habría respondido que estaba completamente equivocado, si no es que loco. En ese entonces estaba perdidamente enamorada de Terry. Creía conocer lo que en verdad era el amor pero al convivir con Albert, todo eso cambió. Aprendió el verdadero placer de compartir solo por el simple hecho de ver a la otra persona feliz. No que nunca lo hubiera hecho con anterioridad, esa era su costumbre pero con él, había sido transportada a otra dimensión; no solo daba, lo recibía de vuelta y con creces. Aprendió a verlo bajo una luz diferente… aún no sabía exactamente cuando sus sentimientos por él cambiaron pero ciertamente, ahora estaba completamente segura de ello. Recordaba palpablemente la desesperación que había sentido cuando él se fue del apartamento, donde finalmente empezó a darse cuenta de lo que sentía por su _amigo_. Recordaba la chispa de esperanza que sintió cuando tuvo una pista de su paradero así como la desilusión al no encontrarlo. En el tiempo que vivió con él aprendió a conocerlo de manera más íntima pero como se había dado cuenta hace poco, habían muchas cosas que aún desconocía. Él siempre estuvo ahí para ella pero quizás al verla inmersa en todas sus circunstancias, nunca le abrió su alma. Al descubrir su verdadera identidad, apenas y pudo vislumbrar la profundidad del misterio que lo envolvía y en el servicio conmemorativo de Stear, solo un destello de los profundos sentimientos que lo agobiaban. Recostada sobre la cama, mientras balanceaba una pierna en uno de los costados, volvió a proponerse que nuevamente, ahora sería el turno de ella para apoyarlo… aunque no estaba segura cómo lo haría.

"Candy, hija," fue interrumpida en sus pensamientos por la Hermana María. "El Señor Andrew vino a buscarte."

"¿Albert está aquí?" preguntó emocionada mientras se ponía de pie de un salto.

"Se encuentra en la sala con la Señorita Pony," le respondió tratando de ocultar una sonrisa. "Apúrate Candy, toma tu abrigo y ve a saludarlo. Al parecer quiere que lo acompañes a hacer una diligencia. Dijo que tu presencia era imprescindible." Terminó de decir, no pudiendo evitar que la comisura de sus labios se ampliaran al observar como la rubia tomaba con afán uno de sus abrigos de invierno y salía a tropezones por la puerta. Le gustaba verla feliz y al parecer su felicidad aumentaba cuando este hombre hacía acto de presencia.

Y cuando ella apareció en la entrada de la estancia, se quedó inmóvil al observar la ancha espalda de la inconfundible figura de Albert, quien estaba sentado cómodamente en uno de los sillones, conversando animadamente con su madre adoptiva.

"¡Ahí estás hija!" le dijo la Señorita Pony a manera de bienvenida, provocando que el rubio se volteara rápidamente hacia la entrada. "El Señor Andrew desea saber si puedes acompañarlo a resolver un asunto urgente." Continuó mientras hacía un gesto hacia el visitante.

Poniéndose de pie, Albert la saludó, "Buenos días, Candy, si cuentas con un poco de tiempo libre, ¿Podrías hacerlo? Prometo que no tardaremos."

¿Qué si tenía tiempo? ¡Claro que lo tenía! No tenía siquiera que asombrarse que él conociera detalladamente cuál era su día de descanso. A pesar que sus turnos cambiaban, él siempre aparecía en el momento indicado. Y si hubiera estado ocupada ¡Por supuesto que se las habría arreglado para poder acompañarlo! ¡Siempre tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para él! ¡Incluso iría hasta la Patagonia si así se lo pidiera! Además, ¿Cómo poder negarse ante esa intensa mirada azul y esa dulce sonrisa? "Si, Albert. La Hermana María me comentó algo y por eso traigo mi abrigo. Podemos irnos cuando tú digas." Respondió tratando de ocultar su entusiasmo. Si lo había logrado, sería otro misterio, todo lo que supo fue que la sonrisa de Albert se amplió.

Después de despedirse de sus madres y que él prometiera regresarla a la brevedad posible, se marcharon del Hogar de Pony. Candy se sorprendió al ver que George los acompañaría aunque _sorpresa___no era exactamente el calificativo que emplearía… _decepción_, si, eso describía mejor el sentimiento que experimentó. Pero era de esperarse que él los 'acompañara'… Hasta ahora en todas sus visitas, este serio hombre con su sola presencia siempre había sido el encargado de romper el mágico momento entre ellos dos. Ahora, rompió la dulce ilusión de pasar un tiempo a solas con Albert, solo con el simple hecho de haberse quedado en el auto para terminar de revisar que 'los documentos' se encontraran en orden. _'Aunque ya lo hice en Chicago, siempre es bueno volver a revisarlos_' había dicho después de saludarla. Pero a ella, ¿Qué le importaban esos papeles? _¡Mejor debería haberse quedado con ellos en Chicago y revisarlos todas las veces que quisiera!_ Había pensado para sí por respuesta. Si Albert se dio cuenta de su _enfado_, no lo demostró. Todo el camino pareció estar relajado contándole como le estaba yendo y las cosas en las que se había mantenido ocupado.

Su mal humor cambió al escuchar un nombre conocido, el del Dr. Martín. Recordaba que Albert le había mencionado que quería hacer algo por él y ahora le estaba contando que era lo que tenía en mente pero al parecer, estaba un poco frustrado por la negativa del médico.

"¿Y no lo aceptó?" preguntó visiblemente desconcertada.

"No, al parecer no quiere deberme nada y no hay manera de hacerle entender que soy _yo_ quien está en deuda con él y esa es mi manera de agradecérselo. Imagina, a pesar de haber superado su alcoholismo, me hizo el comentario que no estoy seguro si fue a manera de broma, ¡De estar más abierto a recibir un suministro de whisky diluido de por vida!" Terminó de decir poniendo ligeramente los ojos en blanco mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello.

Pero Candy se quedó con la palabra en la boca debido al asombro, pero no solo por lo que acababa de escuchar sino al darse cuenta del lugar en dónde se encontraban.

"¿Qué hacemos aquí?"

"Ya lo verás, ¿No sabes que la curiosidad mató al gato?" le respondió haciéndole un guiño.

Los dos hombres bajaron del auto; el primero llevando consigo un portafolios que contenía los famosos documentos que había estado revisando y el segundo, con un galante gesto le ayudó a Candy a descender. Inmediatamente después de eso, los tres recién llegados fueron recibidos alegremente por el propietario del rancho.

"¡Candy, cuánto tiempo sin verte pequeña! Señor Andrew, Señor Johnson, sean nuevamente bienvenidos."

"Buenos días Señor Cartwright," respondió Albert correspondiendo el saludo mientras le estrechaba la mano. "Tal como quedamos la última vez, traemos los documentos para llevar a cabo la _transacción_." Dijo enfatizando la última palabra a lo que él anciano comprendiendo, solo asintió.

_¿Quedaron la última vez? ¿Transacción? Pero… ¿De qué estaban hablando? ¿Qué era lo que se traían entre manos? ¿A eso se debía la presencia de George? Y ella, ¿Qué tenía que ver en todo eso?... _Esas entre muchas otras preguntas, atravesaban la mente de Candy. Absorta en sus pensamientos con una expresión de perplejidad en el rostro, no se dio cuenta que los demás empezaron a encaminarse hacia la entrada del rancho hasta que Albert tocó su brazo para llamar su atención, cosa que su voz no había logrado hacer. Candy se sonrojó al notar su despiste y después de sacar la lengua de manera infantil, los acompañó al interior. Una vez dentro, todos se acomodaron en la sala donde empezaron a explicarle el porqué de su visita. El pasado mes, habían estado en pláticas con el Señor Cartwright con el propósito de adquirir las tierras donde se encontraba ubicado el Hogar de Pony. No les había tomado mucho tiempo llegar a un acuerdo, el actual propietario había aceptado venderlas a un buen precio. Hoy se encontraban ahí para legalizar la transacción y el motivo de su presencia, era que ella sería la nueva propietaria. Completamente estupefacta, las palabras no salían de su boca. Únicamente pudo sentir el húmedo calor de las lágrimas al resbalar por sus mejillas. La mirada de Albert sobre ella tenía una intensa calidez que hizo que su corazón latiera desbocadamente, como si al mirarlo ésta le transmitiera un oculto sentimiento. Se llevó la mano a la boca a manera de reprimir un gemido.

"Candy, no llores. Pensé que esto solamente te traería alegría." le dijo mientras tomaba su otra mano. Quería abrazarla, quería enjugar sus lágrimas pero eso era algo que por el momento, tenía que reprimir. Así que luchando contra sus instintos, siguió en su inmutable papel de William Andrew ofreciéndole únicamente su pañuelo. Ya pronto el tiempo llegaría.

Candy tomó el pañuelo y se secó las lágrimas. No podía decirle que no lloraba por tristeza sino de felicidad. No la felicidad que su gesto provocaba sino que su mirada había movido algo profundo en ella así que se limitó a responder, "Gracias Albert," y volviéndose hacia el hombre mayor, añadió, "y también gracias a usted Señor Cartwright."

"No tienes nada que agradecer Candy," Respondió el anciano. "El señor Andrew vino preguntando sobre la posibilidad de comprar esas tierras para asegurarles el terreno y que el orfanato continúe ahí por tiempo indefinido. De esa manera yo también me quedo tranquilo que ustedes no tendrán problemas en el Hogar de Pony cuando yo fallezca…"

"Por favor, ¡No piense todavía en eso!" lo interrumpió exaltada.

"Candy," el anciano empezó a hablar con tranquilidad, "Cuando uno llega a cierta edad, debe empezar a pensar en estas cosas. Es algo natural. Créeme que me siento más tranquilo sabiendo que ustedes estarán bien y me alegra saber que cuentan con el apoyo el de un hombre tan importante como lo es el Señor Andrew." Terminó de decir con una cálida sonrisa.

Al escuchar sus palabras, Candy no pudo evitar conmoverse profundamente. Albert seguía preocupándose por ella y por todo lo que ella amaba. Al parecer, haría todo lo posible por verla feliz… si tan solo supiera que no necesitaba nada de esto, su felicidad era él… si tan solo pudiera decírselo sin impedimento alguno. Por lo pronto lo importante era, que nadie podría remover el Hogar de Pony de ahí. "Gracias Albert," volvió a repetirle apretando ligeramente su mano, que aún continuaba sosteniendo.

Por respuesta los ojos de él brillaron y le sonrió con dulzura. "Como dijo el Señor Cartwright, no tienes nada que agradecer, Candy. Este es mi regalo de Navidad, aunque llegó ligeramente anticipado," y soltándole la mano, añadió, "Bueno, para hacerlo oficial, ¿Qué les parece si firman los papeles?"

Todos asintieron alegremente y después de hacerlo, el anfitrión los invitó a pasar al comedor donde les esperaba un gran un banquete que había ordenado previamente a manera de celebrar la 'transacción'.

.

De vuelta en el auto, Candy no paraba de hablar sobre lo sucedido. Le relató a Albert su primer encuentro con el Señor Cartwright. En ese entonces había escuchado casualmente hablar a sus madres adoptivas que él planeaba ampliar la extensión de su rancho y para eso necesitaba derribar el Hogar de Pony. Cuando ella quiso ir a escondidas para suplicarle personalmente que no lo hiciera, había metido la pata al hablar sobre eso con un amable anciano, pero en medio de su conversación, paró insultando al descorazonado Señor Cartwright. Grande fue su sorpresa al saber que el hombre en cuestión, era el amable anciano que estaba frente a ella. Para tratar de solucionar su error, llevó al rancho a todos los niños del Hogar de Pony para cantarle una canción de Navidad que ella misma había compuesto. El anciano se conmovió ante al gesto y después de observar a todos los niños, los catalogó como ángeles. No pudo resistirse a los dulces rostros y terminó girando la orden para que el Hogar de Pony no fuera derribado [63]. Al parecer, desconocía lo que haría el capataz del rancho, solo sabía que su orden de ampliación se ejecutaría. Y fue cuando Candy se dio cuenta que detrás del _detestable _nombre de Cartwright, se encontraba hombre bondadoso y noble. Albert se había reído abiertamente cuando ella terminó de contarle su breve relato pero le volvió a recordar, "Candy, ya te he dicho que debes aprender a no juzgar a las personas por su apariencia."

Riéndose traviesamente, ella solo continuó explicándole que desde entonces habían tenido cierta seguridad por las tierras en donde se encontraban pero ahora, gracias a él, tenían la plena certeza de ello. No podía esperar llegar al Hogar de Pony para contarles las buenas nuevas a sus madres. Además, se emocionaba al pensar que nuevamente un milagro respecto a las tierras volvía a suceder en la época de Navidad. Todo el tiempo Albert la escuchó con una cálida sonrisa. Estaba más que encantado escucharla hablar sin parar y eso que la compra de las tierras, solamente era la primera parte de su regalo. Él tampoco podía esperar a ver de qué manera reaccionaría con la segunda parte. Al estacionarse y bajar del auto, Candy corrió precipitadamente hacia el orfanato dejando atrás a un divertido Albert y a un asombrado George. El rubio empezó a caminar tranquilamente hacia la entrada, invitando a George a que le siguiera pero éste último, le dijo que prefería permanecer afuera. Cuando Albert se fue acercando a la puerta, empezó a escuchar los gritos de felicidad de Candy al contarles a sus madres el magnífico regalo que acaban de recibir y también escuchó las palabras de sorpresa y asombro por parte de éstas. Todo esto seguía causando que su corazón latiera de satisfacción pero al cruzar la puerta, ese sentimiento se intensificó y él quedó profundamente conmovido al ver a las tres mujeres abrazadas con los ojos llorosos y con una alegre sonrisa en sus labios.

"Señor Andrew," entrelazando las manos y llevándoselas hacia el pecho, la Señorita Pony se dirigió hacia él cuando lo vio de pie en la entrada, "Nunca podremos agradecerle lo suficiente por este maravilloso regalo."

"No tienen nada que agradecerme," le respondió con calidez, "esto solamente es una pequeña retribución por toda la labor que ustedes hacen. Pero, ¿Podríamos pasar al salón? Me gustaría platicarles de algo."

Al escucharlo, los ojos de Candy brillaron de la emoción, brindándole una radiante sonrisa. "¿Qué es Albert? Dilo ya por favor." Dijo ligeramente impaciente.

"¡Candy! Por favor compórtate un poco," La reprendió la Hermana María mientras Albert apretaba los labios tratando de reprimir una sonrisa, "Señor Andrew, por favor, pase adelante, esta es su casa."

Sentados alrededor de la pequeña mesa de centro, las dos mujeres mayores lo miraban con atención y la más joven, con expectación. "Cómo Candy les comentó, venimos de comprarle estas tierras al Señor Cartwright. Ahora que ya les pertenecen, hay algo que me gustaría sugerirles…" Hizo una pequeña pausa y luego continuó con la voz relajada, "Sería bueno construir un nuevo orfanato donde todos se encuentren más cómodos y si es posible, puedan albergar a más niños; que éste posea un comedor lo suficientemente grande, una cocina que lo abastezca, despensa, enfermería, salones de clases, suficientes dormitorios, en fin, que tenga todas las áreas que ustedes necesitan y que actualmente carecen y referente a los costos de construcción, no tienen que preocuparse. Yo correré con ellos."

Desde su lugar, con una radiante sonrisa, Candy pegaba brinquitos de alegría en su lugar pero Albert frunció imperceptiblemente el ceño al ver la serena reacción de las mujeres mayores, que solo se limitaron en mirarse brevemente entre sí a los ojos. Por un instante, un incómodo silencio invadió el salón que pronto fue interrumpido por la Señorita Pony. "Señor Andrew," empezó a hablarle con tranquilidad, "Por favor no vaya a malinterpretarnos pero no podemos aceptar su generoso ofrecimiento." Candy iba a tratar de protestar pero no pudo hacerlo. La Señorita Pony tomando su mano la apretó suavemente, y después de haberlo hecho, continuó, "Comprar estas tierras es algo que nosotras solamente habíamos soñado y hoy usted lo ha hecho una realidad. Estamos profundamente agradecidas con ese gesto pero por favor, compréndanos, no queremos aprovecharnos de su generosidad. Hasta ahora nos las hemos arreglado como estamos."

Albert pudo percibir sinceridad en la mirada y en las palabras de la mujer. La mirada de la Hermana María también transmitía el mismo sentir. En su vida él había conocido a toda clase de personas y no había una sola que no deseara más de lo que ya tenían pero bueno, eran personas codiciosas que si tenían una oportunidad como esta en sus manos, jamás la dejarían escapar. Este no era el caso de las madres adoptivas de Candy. Eran mujeres sencillas que se complacían con darles a los demás de lo poco que tenían de manera altruista. Su sustento provenía de donativos que recibían, los cuales como él bien sabía por lo que Candy algunas veces le había comentado, no eran suficientes. También conocía que la mayor parte del sueldo de Candy iba a dar a las arcas del orfanato. Su moral les impedía permitirse recibir tanto de un mismo benefactor. No era un asunto desconocido que los directores de muchos orfanatos se enriquecían por las generosas donaciones de sus benefactores pero este no era el caso de ellas. A pesar de todo, no querían causar una mala impresión y menos, si ese benefactor tenía un vínculo con Candy. Además, el hecho que haya comprado las tierras, para ellas, era ya de por sí algo inestimable y por lo tanto, no podían aceptarle nada más. Pero él no podía quedarse así cruzado de brazos, sin hacer algo al respecto.

"Señorita Pony, Hermana María," empezó a decir mirando fijamente pero con suavidad a las dos mujeres, "Sé que no es su intención aprovecharse de mi posición pero puedo darme cuenta que esta edificación necesita mejoras para que funcione en óptimas condiciones." Dijo mientras hacía un gesto a su alrededor. "Y si yo puedo contribuir en eso, por favor, no rechacen mi ofrecimiento. Una nueva edificación sería lo más conveniente."

Las dos mujeres volvieron a verse brevemente. Ahora fue el turno para hablar de la Hermana María, "Gracias Señor Andrew pero en verdad, no queremos aprovecharnos de su buen corazón. Sabemos que necesitamos unas mejoras pero con lo que usted hizo por nosotros hoy, es más que suficiente."

Albert siguió insistiendo pero las dos mujeres siguieron repitiendo la misma respuesta. Candy escuchaba en silencio la conversación, moviendo de lado a lado la cabeza dependiendo quien tuviera la palabra. En breve, le pareció como estar presenciando una negociación, donde al principio ninguna de las dos partes quería dar su brazo a torcer pero finalmente, las dos cedían un poco por el bien común, llegando así a un acuerdo. Y esto era lo que había sucedido con el Señor William Andrew y sus madres adoptivas porque sí, en un instante Albert se convirtió en un hábil hombre de negocios dejando a un lado al espíritu libre y cuando esto ocurría, también resurgía su protector, el Tío Abuelo William.

"Perfecto, entonces le trasladaré todo lo que hemos hablado a Thomas &amp; Asociados. Ellos se encargarán de los planos para la remodelación y el área que va a ampliarse." Comentó Albert, "Cuando tengan listos los primeros bocetos, los traeré para que los discutamos y si hay algún cambio, éste se realice. Es posible que para ello venga conmigo uno de los arquitectos y es mejor así, ya que hasta que contemos con los planos finales se podrán planificar la cantidad de material que requerirá la obra." Aunque no logró convencerlas con su plan original, se encontraba bastante satisfecho porque al menos, había logrado _algo_. "Y hablando de tiempos," continuó momentos después, "respecto al apoyo económico mensual que acordamos, eso sí se hará efectivo de manera inmediata." Aunque su rostro seguía siendo amable, había algo en el tono de su voz que indicaba que eso quedaba fuera de discusión.

Excusándose de tener que regresar a la ciudad, se despidió de la Señorita Pony y de la Hermana María pero cuando fue el turno de Candy para despedirse, no sabía nuevamente como dirigirse a él. Al no haber pronunciado una palabra en la _conversación_, al menos tenía que agradecerle por la reconstrucción del Hogar de Pony pero cuando quiso hacerlo, no pudo evitar sentir que quien les proveería todo esto no sería Albert sino el poderoso Tío Abuelo William.

"Quiero agradecerle su generosidad para con nosotras…" empezó a hablar con respeto bajando la mirada, pero al instante en que la levantó, no le salieron más palabras. Solo bastó para refrenarla, ver la expresión de molestia en el rostro de Albert mientras ponía los ojos en blanco. Pero era una expresión ya conocida, que solo aparecía cuando se le trataba como al Tío Abuelo William.

"Candy, ya te dije que sigo siendo Albert y quiero que me trates como tal." le dijo respirando profundamente. ¿Hasta cuándo repetiría lo mismo? Esperaba que no fuera por mucho más tiempo.

Después de volver a explicarle una vez cómo quería que lo tratara, finalmente se despidió y salió del orfanato, dirigiéndose hacia el auto donde George ya le esperaba.

De regreso en el interior, la Señorita Pony y la Hermana María le explicaron a Candy cuales habían sido sus motivos para negarse a su primer ofrecimiento y por qué no permitieron que ella opinara sobre eso. Para ella, era muy fácil aceptar todo lo que viniera del Señor Andrew; estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo y seguramente eso había aumentado por la confianza que le tenía al saberlo su amigo. ¡Si tan solo ellas supieran lo que esa simple realidad significaba para su vida! Pero fueron otras palabras las que atormentaron aún más su mente… '_Candy, si no conociéramos el vínculo que los une, habríamos pensado que el Señor Andrew tiene otras intenciones hacia tu persona.' _Le había dicho seriamente la Señorita Pony a lo que la Hermana María asintió, '_No es común que un hombre venga a visitarte con cierta frecuencia, de semejante donativo mensual y sobre todo, ponga a nombre de una joven una propiedad si no está interesado en ella.' _Pero lo que había hecho palpitar su corazón con fuerza, también hacía que reviviera la más profunda de sus interrogantes, ¿Quién era ella para Albert? ¡Todo lo que él hacía y decía seguía siendo tan confuso!

Después de la cena y dejar todo ordenado en la cocina, esos pensamientos seguían siendo un dulce tormento. Debía hacer algo al respecto y fue por eso que al encontrarse en su habitación, recordó la conversación de Albert referente al Dr. Martin. Centrarse en alguien más por el cual su _amigo_ y _tutor _haría algo similar, sería lo mejor, y si podía ayudarle de cierta manera a Albert en esa otra _negociación_, pues claro que lo haría. Por lo tanto, tomando papel y lápiz, se puso manos a la obra.

'_Querido Dr. Martin_

_Ahora que me he ido, ya debe estar muy consciente de la excelente enfermera que soy. Debe estar pensando… Debí haber sido más amable con ella cuando era mi empleada. Pero déjeme decirle algo, ¡Nunca es demasiado tarde para que lo sea! ¡Ya se acerca la Navidad!_

_Es broma, Dr. Martin. ¿Se cayó de la silla, verdad?_

_De todas formas, estoy muy contenta por usted. ¡Todo va según lo predije! No solamente se ha sobrepuesto al alcoholismo sino cuenta con pacientes de sobra porque, ¡Usted es el mejor médico de Chicago! ¿Recuerda? Eso fue lo que usted me dijo. El Señor William A. Andrew también da fe de ello. La persona conocida por este solemne nombre es por supuesto, Albert, a quién usted ayudó amablemente. _

_Así que, por favor, ¡Acepte su ofrecimiento! Él está muy agradecido con usted. Usted le brindó una mano amiga cuando él más lo necesitaba. En aquel entonces, cuando llegó amnésico a Chicago, solamente era un paciente que el Hospital Santa Juana se vio forzado a aceptar, ingresándolo en el cuarto 'cero', pero no le dieron el tratamiento adecuado. Cuando Albert tuvo el accidente de tránsito, fue llevado a la Clínica Feliz y usted amablemente lo trató enseguida. Dr. Martín, usted fue el único que lo aceptó sin prejuicios ni discriminación alguna, tampoco sabía quién era, de dónde era o si tenía dinero o no para pagarle, o si posiblemente era el autor del crimen de la explosión de un tren. Usted fue el único médico que pronosticó que él recobraría la memoria y es más, lo examinó por completo sin cobrarle un solo centavo. A mí me habían despedido de ese mismo hospital por querer ayudarlo pero… ¡No podía abandonarlo! Por esa razón es que estaba desempleada. Usted me contrató sin vacilar ya que notó que era una enfermera muy hábil, bueno, eso creo. _

_Pero debo decirle algo más, a pesar que usted es el mejor médico de Chicago, es una gran pena que su clínica parezca una pocilga. Disculpe si soy grosera pero… ¡Es la verdad! ¡No cuenta con un quirófano o una sala adecuada para atender a los pacientes!_

_Al decirle todo esto, recuerdo con nostalgia el tiempo que estuve trabajando para usted. De su persona aprendí muchas cosas, como a resolver rompecabezas metálicos que por cierto, ahora que me encuentro en el Hogar de Pony lo hago muy bien._

_Dr. Martin, me gustaría que aceptara la oferta de Albert y dejara que construya una nueva clínica para usted. Si se siente mal por cargarlo con eso, podría írselo pagando mensualmente cuando le vaya mejor en la clínica._

_Todo lo que necesitamos es un médico como usted._

_Por favor, piense en eso seriamente._

_Candy_

_P.D. ¡Solo faltan 19 días para Navidad! _[64]

oOoOoOo

Una blanca y helada capa cubría por completo todos los prados y tejados de la zona, mejor dicho, de todo el norte del país. Simplemente era la manera de cómo el invierno se anunciaba, imponiendo así finalmente su dominio. Desde principios de mes, Candy estaba profundamente emocionada; pronto llegaría Navidad. Hacía años que no pasaba esas fechas en el Hogar de Pony, pero ahora, una vez más, volvería a estar bajo el abrigo del calor maternal. Era la noche previa a la Navidad y ella junto a sus madres adoptivas después de llevar un par de horas trabajando, habían decidido tomar un breve descanso. Tenían una tarea que cumplir y era preparar todos los regalos para que cuando los niños despertaran, los encontraran debajo del enorme árbol de Navidad que Albert les había enviado a regalar.

En el silencio de la noche, escuchar el crepitar de los troncos era un sonido tan relajante, o al menos eso le parecía a ella. Estando cerca de la chimenea, al atizar el fuego, podía olfatear a lo lejos el olor a quemado de los restos de algún malvavisco que horas antes alguno de los niños había dejado caer accidentalmente en su intento por asarlo pero eso, a ella no le importaba. Todo lo que la envolvía era una sensación tan agradable que no quería perderse ni un solo detalle. Las risas de los chicos hacían un par de horas que habían cesado y ahora, todos se encontraban en su habitación donde el silencio reinaba. Pero ella mejor que nadie, sabía a ciencia cierta que eso era solamente pura apariencia. Seguramente cuando ellas se fueran a dormir, los chicos se deslizarían de sus camas para salir a hacer un gran muñeco de nieve y así, a la mañana siguiente, observarían fascinados como sus madres de crianza abrirían la boca por el asombro. Candy sonrió para sí al recordar que eso era precisamente lo que hacía de pequeña y como ya se había dado cuenta, nada había cambiado a la fecha. Fue sacada de sus dulces recuerdos por la voz de la Hermana María.

"Candy, toma." Le dijo mientras le ofrecía una taza humeante de chocolate caliente para darle un poco de energía. "Solo ten cuidado porque está cal…" Pero su oración fue cortada por un sonoro "¡Auch!" por parte de Candy; su advertencia había llegado demasiado tarde. "¡Candy! ¡Sigues siendo la misma impaciente de siempre!" la reprendió mientras negaba con la cabeza y la rubia sacaba la lengua tratando de soplarse.

Sentada a un par de metros en su vieja silla, la Señorita Pony trató de reprimir una carcajada. De haber sido más temprano, su alegre risa hubiera invadido hasta el último rincón del orfanato pero siendo ya tarde, era algo que no podía permitirse [65]. En verdad que esta pequeña seguía siendo la misma muchacha despistada de siempre pero ella no cambiaría ni un ápice de su ser, ya que a donde quiera que fuera y en todo lo que hacía, la alegría envolvía a todos los que estaban a su alrededor. Observándola en silencio, se dio cuenta que a pesar de seguir comportándose a veces de manera infantil, en su interior había madurado. Solo bastaba tener una breve conversación con ella para darse cuenta de eso. No obstante, estaba un poco preocupada porque a veces la miraba absorta en sus pensamientos pero todo parecía pasar a segundo plano cuando el Señor Andrew se presentaba y lo volvió a comprobar unos días atrás, cuando éste volvió a aparecerse una vez más de manera inesperada. Nunca antes había podido observar del todo como era el trato de ellos ya que cuando él llegaba, por alguna extraña razón ella se encontraba en la colina pero ese día, ese día permanecieron dentro de la edificación. El Señor Andrew se había ofrecido a llevarles personalmente los obsequios que el antiguo empleador de Candy les había enviado y aprovechando el viaje, él mismo llevó sus propios regalos por motivo de Navidad. Y había sido en esa ocasión, que no se perdió de ningún detalle. Su trato en realidad era respetuoso, como el que se esperaría de un caballero hacia una dama o de un tutor hacia su protegida aunque, ella diría que había demasiada familiaridad pero posiblemente era producto del tiempo que compartieron en ese apartamento en Chicago.

La anciana cerró los ojos, suspiró profundamente y negó con la cabeza de manera imperceptible al recordar el momento en que Candy les contó sobre esa etapa de su vida. Luego, continuando con su análisis mental, su trato no dejaba duda del tipo de relación que había entre ellos, una relación legal que se mezclaba con la amistad… pero también se dio cuenta que los ojos de ambos reflejaban algo más. Los ojos de él brillaban con una alegría especial y su rostro se iluminaba cuando veía sonreír a Candy y ella por su lado, parecía sonrojarse cuando se sentía observada por él, bajando también una brillante mirada. Otras personas posiblemente no se habrían dado cuenta pero a sus ojos expertos por la edad, no había duda que un fuerte sentimiento más allá de la amistad los unía. La conversación que sostuvieron antes y después que Candy leyese la carta que el Dr. Martin había enviado junto a los regalos, también le pareció ser bastante normal. No obstante, no tenía duda que si lo que sentían era algo verdadero y fuerte, no tardaría mucho tiempo en surgir a la superficie. Ella por su parte observaría a la distancia y dejaría que el tiempo se encargara. Volviendo a abrir los ojos, ya se sentía más recuperada y al parecer, también Candy y la Hermana María lo estaban.

"Es mejor que continuemos si no queremos irnos a dormir muy tarde." Interrumpió el apacible silencio, a lo que las otras mujeres asintieron y rápidamente, volvieron a ponerse manos a la obra.

oOoOoOo

Había sido increíble poder presenciar la felicidad de los niños cuando vieron la cantidad de regalos que habían para ellos. A pesar de estar por cumplirse una semana de ello, en el rostro de todos seguía reflejándose una deslumbrante sonrisa. _Gracias Albert y Dr. Martin por haberles regalado una Navidad muy especial, _pensó para sí con alegría pero un segundo después, al recordar su propia reacción cuando vio todos esos regalos también recordó que se había olvidado de hacer algo muy importante.

"¡Candy!" se reprendió, dándose un coscorrón, "¡Cuándo dejarás de ser tan despistada! ¡Tan Feliz estabas por todo que se te olvidó escribir para agradecerlo! Vamos," se alentó a sí misma, "¡Mejor tarde que nunca!" así que tomando una hoja de papel, empezó a escribir.

'_Querido Dr. Martin_

_¡Muchas gracias por haber enviado tantos regalos! Pero esa no era mi intención, bueno, sí lo era. (¿Ya ve?, ¡Volvió a caerse de la silla!)_

_De manera generosa también envió regalos para los niños pero el mejor regalo de Navidad de todos, fue su respuesta de aceptación a la oferta de Albert._

_La Señorita Pony, la Hermana María y obviamente yo, leímos la carta con los ojos enrojecidos por la emoción… La nueva 'Clínica Feliz Martin' ya no se construirá en Chicago sino en este pueblo. Usted dijo que solo de esa manera aceptaría el ofrecimiento gustosamente. _

_¡No tiene idea lo que eso significa para nosotras! Recuerdo que una vez le platiqué sobre nuestro pueblo, que no contamos con un hospital y tampoco con un doctor calificado. Déjeme añadir que algunos pobladores y migrantes han fallecido por tratamientos inadecuados o por no haber podido ir a consultar con un médico. Me crie escuchando este tipo de relatos. Si pudiera, me gustaría estudiar medicina pero seguramente soy más apta para la enfermería (o eso es lo que usted cree)._

_Albert también estaba conmovido por su propuesta._

_Dr. Martin, tengo muchas ganas de volver a trabajar a su lado. Le envié en un paquete aparte, un nuevo rompecabezas metálico._

_Y aunque ya ha pasado, le deseo una ¡Feliz Navidad! Estoy loca de la felicidad._

_Candy' _[66]

Al terminar de escribir, Candy dobló la carta y la metió en un sobre; mañana a primera hora la depositaría en el buzón del correo. Dejándola sobre su mesa de noche, lentamente caminó hacia la ventana. La caída de diminutos copos de nieve podía verse a través del cristal, contribuyendo la formación de la gruesa capa que permanecía sobre la superficie del suelo. Ésta estaba ahí de manera temporal, hasta que la primavera empezara a hacer su aparición. A pesar de la dureza del clima, los niños solo tendrían poco más de dos meses para disfrutar de la diversión que la nieve traía, después, ésta sería solo un hermoso recuerdo hasta que una nueva nevada vuelva a caer en el siguiente invierno. Era un ciclo constante, repetitivo.

Dicen que cuando un año termina, uno medita en todo lo ocurrido, en todo lo aprendido. Ahora que miraba hacia atrás, podía aplicar de cierta manera este razonamiento en su propia vida. Albert era como esa nieve que aparecía en la más dura de las estaciones y con su presencia, le había ayudado a recuperarse en los momentos más difíciles pero al igual que la nieve desaparece cuando el sol empieza nuevamente a cobrar fuerza, haciendo que una vez más todo surja a la vida, él también desaparecía. No obstante, algo había cambiado este año que estaba a horas de terminar… Fue gracias al capricho de Neil y claro, a la intervención de George, que había encontrado finalmente a Albert pero ahora, él no volvería a marcharse. La persona que una y otra vez había encontrado a lo largo de su camino y de la cual ahora estaba profundamente enamorada, resultó ser su tutor, el Tío Abuelo William. Le había permitido regresar al Hogar de Pony donde una vez más era libre de seguir su propio camino. Ahora, la cuestión era hacia dónde este nuevo camino la llevaría. Algo era seguro, él estaría presente y hasta que la extraña relación que llevaban no se esclareciera, ayudándola a descubrir el verdadero papel que ella jugaría en su vida, simplemente disfrutaría del estar en su presencia y trataría de aliviar de alguna manera la presión que por dentro lo agobiaba; ese sería ahora su ciclo constante. Soltando un suspiro, siguió observando la caída de los copos de nieve que parecían baila y mirando hacia el cielo, recibía con anhelo el nuevo año donde en unos días, tendría la oportunidad de compartir nuevamente con él, en Florida.

oOoOoOo

**Notas de pie de página**

[62] La 'Gran Guerra' finalizó el 11 de noviembre de 1918.

[63] Esta es la manera como Candy conoció al Señor Cartwright en el manga y como desde antes se sabe que esas tierras pertenecían a él.

[64] Mi paráfrasis al español de la carta que Candy le escribe al Dr. Martin en CCFS. Encontré otros fragmentos de esa misma carta que no estaba en la versión en inglés, así que si encuentran algo extra, se debe a esto. Un dato curioso que no incluí en la carta, es que en CCFS cuando atropellaron a Albert, no fue cuando salió a comprar comida para prepararle una _sopa_ a Candy sino iba rumbo a su trabajo como lavaplatos.

[65] La escena de la chimenea, los malvaviscos, el chocolate caliente, la risa de la Señorita Pony y los niños deslizándose de la cama para hacer un muñeco de nieve, son parte de las retrospecciones de Candy en el prólogo de CCFS. Aunque no dice que era para Navidad, si menciona que eso pasaba en invierno.

[66] Mi paráfrasis al español de la segunda carta que Candy le escribe al Dr. Martin en CCFS. Aunque la carta original si indica haber sido enviada antes de la Navidad, no hallé como hacerlo y por eso lo hice como si a Candy se le hubiera 'olvidado'. También incluí otros fragmentos que no estaban en la carta en inglés.

oOoOoOo

**Notas personales:**

¡Hola!

La verdad, el año pasado hubiera querido terminar con este capítulo ya que se adaptaba a las fechas pero las cosas se dieron de otro modo y no fue posible hacerlo.

Antes de comentar sobre éste capítulo en sí, mejor responderé de manera general sus amables comentarios para no repetir lo mismo en cada uno ya que todas coincidimos en un punto, la muerte de Stear. Como bien se lo comenté a alguien, no termina de entrarme en la cabeza el porqué de su muerte. No tenía sentido. Era cierto que en la historia se encontraban en guerra pero ¿'_matar_' a ese bello personaje? Nooo, Eso es algo que no termino de concebir. Estuve tentada a saltarme todo eso pero al final no lo hice porque hubiera alterado u omitido parte de la historia original y como dije en el primer capítulo, es algo que no quiero hacer. Así que gracias por aguantarme un capítulo melancólico.

Bueno, ahora sí. Respecto a la compra de las tierras se ha hablado tanto, por ejemplo que Candy siguió viendo siempre a Albert como el Tío Abuelo William y por eso se refiere a él así en su carta a Archie. En lo personal creo que es tan simple como ella misma lo expresa en esa carta, no puede evitar pensar en que es el Tío Abuelo el que hizo la compra y está llevando a cabo la remodelación (creo que por su capacidad financiera) y no, el 'pirata' Albert, que no tenía ni en donde caerse muerto. ¿Por qué buscarle tres pies al gato? Ahora, cuándo y cómo fue esa compra no se nos dice. Lo único que sabemos que para 1919 el Hogar de Pony estaba en plena reconstrucción y se me ocurrió entonces que fuera un 'presente de Navidad'.

Algunas que creen que para ese entonces Albert y Candy ya eran pareja (A veces pienso lo mismo pero como siempre, los tiempos en CCFS son tan confusos). Ms Puddle en su blog, tiene un ensayo muy interesante sobre eso y cree que ese _gesto_ dice mucho sobre los verdaderos sentimientos de Albert. Por eso escribí algo sobre eso. No es desconocida la similitud de Candy Candy con Papaíto Piernas Largas, y para quienes estén igual que yo hasta que leí el ensayo de Ms Puddle, hay una segunda parte de la historia que se llama 'Querido Enemigo'. Si bien, Judy y Jervie ya no son los protagonistas, se menciona que el 'benefactor' de la 'chica huérfana', le compró el orfanato donde había crecido, dándole una enorme sorpresa. ¿Más coincidencias? Ustedes dirán. No lo he leído todavía pero al parecer, 'benefactor y chica huérfana' ya estaban casados.

Y una vez más, espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado y gracias nuevamente a todas las que se toman un tiempo para dejarme sus comentarios. Realmente me motivan lo que no tienen idea a continuar la historia.

Estos van para: _**Skarlett Northman, maravilla121, Lukyta, Josie, Veronique, Elluz, Ms Puddle, Chicuelita99, Paloma, lady susi, Faby Andley, Blackcat, Liovana Hernandez, Amigocha, yackieflores, annie, Renecia Contreras, Reeka y Roseewxw.**_

También muchas gracias a aquellas que leen en silencio detrás de la pantalla, ustedes son también muy importantes.

Espero que lo que va del año les haya traído ya gratas sorpresas y estas solo se vayan incrementando. Un fuerte abrazo y les dejo mis respuestas en orden alfabético.

¡Hasta Pronto!

**Amigocha: **:( Pues que te digo de Stear, no hay nada más que se pueda decir. Espero que este capítulo te haya quitado un poco esa sensación. Gracias por tus deseos Amy y por seguir al pendiente. Cuando leí tu comentario también solté mi carcajada, jajaja y lo mismo me acaba de suceder al recordar esa escena. Un fuerte abrazo.

**Annie:** ¡Bienvenida! Me alegra que te esté gustando y pues qué otra continuación le daré, creo que es un secreto a voces, jajajaja Solo espero te vaya gustando en la forma que lo haré. Gracias por comentar y pues como no ser Albertfan.

**Blackcat: **Ay tocaya, que decirte. Te entiendo perfectamente y sé que no ha sido nada fácil. Cuando escribí el capítulo yo misma me mentalice en no hacerlo 'emotivo' pero al final pues como que sale a flote todo lo que uno lleva dentro. Cuando la tristeza quiera apoderarse de ti, solo trata de aferrarte a los buenos recuerdos. Es la mejor manera de ir sanando nuestro corazón. Respecto a Mizuki, pues que, como que hay que recomendarle que saque una nueva edición siguiendo tu ejemplo, jajajaja.

**Chicuelita99: **jajajaja, como que te me adelanté? Es que quería subir la segunda parte antes que el año terminara y como solo necesitaba un 'retoque' pues fue rapidito… jijijiji Gracias por leyendo y solo espero no estarte distrayendo del trabajo, :p. Cuando puedas, lee el manga. Te va a aclarar todos los enredos que dejó el ánime y referente que Albert ya diga algo, pues todavía falta pero ya nos vamos acercando cada vez más. Jijijiji

**Elluz: **jejeje Gracias por tus deseos, que te sean multiplicados y si, sonaba lejísimos, jajaja.

**Faby Andley: **Amigaaa! Gracias por tus palabras, son muy importantes para mí y de Stear, pues que, solo hacerle frente a las ideas de la escritora. TQM.

**Josie: **Mira que tus palabras me han dado una de ideas para poner a Candy en una situación comprometedora, jajajaja. Y ya ni sé que mensajes responderte. Qué bueno que te vayan gustando los cambios, aunque no son muchos, jejeje. Hay tantas cosas que siento que pasaron durante ese tiempo pero a veces no sé ni cómo expresarlo así que con lo que vaya escribiendo, espero poder estarlo haciendo. ¿Sabes? Mucho se ha dicho del vínculo legal, que por eso era imposible que ellos estuvieran juntos pero en lo personal lo veo tan fácil solucionarlo por 'X' cantidad de motivos. Cuando llegue el momento, comentaré algo al respecto. Y con lo de Terry, concuerdo contigo. Iba a incluir algo de eso en este capítulo pero después de tenerlo listo decidí mejor hacerlo en el siguiente o quizás uno más, ya veremos. Un abrazo, y espero te encuentres bien.

**Lady susi: **Es bueno saber que te alegra que vaya pasito a pasito sin apresurar los hechos. Gracias por tu paciencia y por seguir leyendo.

**Liovana:** Mira que mejor solo te pongo el nombre que hasta dos capítulos atrás me di cuenta que FF borraba tu nombre de usuario cuando subía el capítulo. Si no viste tu nombre en los agradecimientos anteriores, fue por eso. Me alegra mucho que vayas conociendo más de la historia, toma los fragmentos, lo demás es mi pura interpretación que bien podría estar equivocada. Un abrazo.

**Lukyta: **Pues que más decirte, ¡Hola! Jajaja. Espero todo vaya bien contigo y sip, te debo una respuesta, no me he olvidado. ;)

**Maravilla121: **Gracias por tus palabras, cada una de ellas es atesorada. Un abrazo y muchas bendiciones.

**Ms Puddle: **Hey my friend! Well, already told you why the update came so soon, hehehe see? This one took me a little while, lol… While I was writing last chapter, even this one, I couldn't help but think about our conversation, when/why/etc everything happened. There are a lot of ideas but I guess at the end of the day, I sticked with this one. Thank you so much for your kind words, they mean a lot because they're coming from a great writer. Hugs!

**Paloma: **Gracias por tus palabras Paloma, me haces realmente muy feliz. Feliz año y un fuerte abrazo.

**Reeka: **Hey! Welcome back my friend! I was wondering where you were, hehehe. Hope you are doing fine. Thank you so much for your words and sorry for had made you cry, I didn't mean to but I know, it was a touching chapter. And yep, the spark between them is starting to begin and I have many ideas about their romance but let's see where the story takes us. :D

**Renecia Contreras: **Oye, ¡Me tuviste un par de días partiéndome la cabeza en donde había visto ese nombre hasta que di! Jajajaja la chica del camuflash te voy a decir… jejeje… ¡Pues Bienvenida! Y gracias por tus palabras, espero te siga gustando. ;)

**Roseewxw:** jajajaja, me alegra que te haya gustado la 'historia' y que la sientas de esa manera. Bienvenida y gracias por leer.

**Skarlett Northman: **Muchas gracias Skarlett, tus palabras significan mucho, solo espero que no se me suban los humos, jajajaja. Un abrazo y muchas bendiciones.

**Veronique: **Stear en verdad fue un personaje maravilloso y tengo la sensación que siguió amando a Candy hasta el final. En sus últimos momentos pensó en ella y en Patty, cómo que si por las dos tuviera un sentimiento muy similar. Siempre recuerdo cuando le aconseja a Archie que debe cambiar sus sentimientos y solo verla de lejos. Parecía tan enamorado pero en fin. Gracias a ti por seguir presente. ¡Un abrazo!

**Yackieflores: **Te agradezco enormemente que te haya interesado esta historia y espero que cada capítulo vaya siendo de tu agrado. ¡Bienvenida!


	12. Nuevos comienzos - Primera parte

**CAPÍTULO DOCE: Nuevos comienzos –Primera parte**

Enero de 1919

Las finas sábanas que cubrían una menuda figura femenina, subían y bajaban levemente acompasadas a la respiración del cuerpo que yacía debajo de ellas. Completamente extenuada por la gran fiesta de inauguración de la noche anterior, Candy parecía sumida en un profundo sueño del que no quería despertar. Y fue hasta que empezó a sentir el creciente calor de un luminoso rayo de sol sobre sus pies, que abrió los ojos lentamente. Pasó los brazos por encima de su cabeza a manera de estirarse y después de bostezar, apartó las sábanas sentándose en la orilla la cama.

El aroma a salitre se filtraba a través de la ventana entreabierta y cerró los ojos inhalando profundamente la fresca brisa del océano. Esto solo hizo que su corazón se elevara recordando las gratas sorpresas con que el nuevo año la había recibido.

_(Inicio del flashback)_

De pie sobre el andén principal de la estación, la radiante sonrisa de una joven rubia solo indicaba que el largo viaje en tren desde Lakewood, poco le había importado. El inclemente frío invernal no parecía afectar su alegría, cosa que no podía decirse del resto de personas que la rodeaban. Parecía que un aura especial la envolvía y en ese estado, fue como él la encontró.

"Señorita Candy," Escuchó una voz masculina que la llamaba por detrás y cuando se giró, observó una elegante figura dirigiéndose hacia. "Sea nuevamente bienvenida a Chicago."

"Gracias, George." A pesar de estar ligeramente decepcionada por no haber sido Albert quien llegara a recogerla, su alegría no desapareció, sabía que pronto le vería.

"El Señor William me pidió que lo disculpara por no haber podido recogerla personalmente. Se quedó en la mansión atendiendo un imprevisto." Y tomando su breve equipaje continuó, "Por favor, será mejor que continuemos, no deseo que se resfríe."

Candy asintió, y reacomodándose el bolso, lo siguió hasta el auto. El trayecto a la mansión, a pesar de haber tomado más tiempo de lo usual debido al hielo que cubría las calles, también se le hizo corto. Aunque solo habían transcurrido poco más de dos semanas desde la última vez que lo vio, lo que más deseaba era volver a encontrarse en su presencia. Tal vez la sorprendiera saliendo a recibirla. Pero las cosas muchas veces no suceden como uno quisiera y en lugar de él, los recibió Adrien junto a una doncella.

"¡Dorothy!" exclamó emocionada, sujetándole las manos mientras el mayordomo le susurraba a George unas palabras.

"Buenos días, Señorita Candy." Respondió haciendo una reverencia. "Me alegro de verla otra vez. Ciertamente el aire del campo le ha sentado muy bien."

"Dorothy," George interrumpió, "Por favor lleva a la Señorita Candy a la habitación de huéspedes," y volviéndose hacia Candy, añadió, "Me comentan que el Señor William tuvo que salir pero estará de vuelta para la hora de la cena. Si gusta puede ir a instalarse y refrescarse. Dorothy le ayudará." Y habiendo dicho eso, desapareció por la entrada principal de la mansión, al lado de Adrien.

Tal como George se lo indicó, Dorothy llevó a Candy a la habitación que le había sido asignada, la misma habitación donde se había quedado antes de marcharse de Chicago. Y Dorothy cediendo a las protestas de la rubia, le permitió que ella misma se instalara. Aunque instalarse no era precisamente lo que haría. Solo pasaría una noche en ese lugar y no había razón para ponerse lo suficientemente cómoda; la mañana siguiente a primera hora, tomaría junto a Albert, George y la Tía Abuela Elroy, el tren que los llevaría a Miami. Aun no podía creer que los Leagan la hubieran invitado y ante eso, que él le hubiera pedido ser su acompañante. '_Me harías un inmenso favor, Candy. Así no me veré obligado a prestarles atención a todas las jóvenes asistentes.' _Le había dicho él y ella, encantadísima había aceptado. Albert también le había comentado que en el trayecto a Florida, cuando el tren hiciera su parada en la ciudad de Cincinnati, se les uniría Archie. En verdad estaba emocionada por volver a ver a su amigo cosa que no podía decir de la Tía Elroy. Su solo nombre causaba que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda al recordar la fría mirada que la anciana siempre le había dedicado y que una vez más, la sentiría durante la cena. Haciendo a un lado todos esos inquietantes pensamientos, tomó un baño relajante. Candy se dejó envolver por las agradables sensaciones de las sales, una comodidad de la que se había visto privada desde que vivía con sus madres. Quería estar fresca cuando se presentara ante Albert.

Cerca de la hora en que la cena sería servida, Candy salió de su habitación. Quería estar puntual; ahí se encontraría la Tía Elroy. Para el servicio conmemorativo de Stear la vio brevemente pero ésta sería la primera vez en mucho tiempo que _compartiría_ con ella la mesa. Debía causar una buena impresión evitando así, una posible llamada de atención por parte de ella. Solo esperaba que el desdén que le había mostrado la última vez, casi ignorando su presencia, hubiera disminuido y en el mejor de los casos, desaparecido. Con pasos vacilantes avanzó por el largo pasillo rumbo a las escalares y una vez ahí, descendió de manera similar aferrándose a la barandilla. Cuando sus dos pies tocaron la primera planta, se detuvo por un momento inhalando profundamente y acto seguido, siguió avanzando hacia el comedor. Conforme se fue acercando, escuchó unas voces masculinas que salían de esa estancia. Eran las voces de Albert y George quienes parecían estar conversando animadamente en lo que esperaban. Deteniendo sus pasos una vez más antes de llegar a la entrada del salón, cerró los ojos y soltando un profundo suspiro, los abrió, y continuó su marcha.

"Buenas noches," saludó Candy tímidamente, "Espero no llegar tarde..." Dijo con una ligera sonrisa sin atreverse a levantar la mirada. Ese pequeño pero sincero comentario, hizo que uno de los hombres riera de buena gana y que los labios del otro, se curvaran y apretaran en una contenida sonrisa.

"¡Candy!", la saludó Albert acercándose rápidamente hacia ella y tomándole las manos, continuó, "Bienvenida, perdón por haberme perdido tu llegada, solo espero que te hayan recibido apropiadamente. Recuerda que esta también es tu casa." Candy levantó la mirada y se encontró con un par de ojos azules que la observaban con afecto. "Me alegra tanto volver a verte…", Su mirada ahora irradiaba una extrema felicidad, "…pero sobre todo, que hayas podido acompañarnos a Miami. Supongo que conseguir ese largo permiso no fue tan fácil."

"Hola Albert…" apenas pudo pronunciar esas palabras. Sus ojos brillaban y parecía desorientada. Tan mareada se encontraba por su presencia y por la sensación de calor, que el toque de sus manos le provocaba.

Albert frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos tratando de interpretar la expresión de Candy y luego, inclinándose levemente sobre ella, sonrió de medio lado y le dijo de manera divertida, "Y Claro que llegas a tiempo, Candy."

Al escuchar su voz más cerca, ella salió abruptamente de su mareo y dio un respingo soltándose de su agarre. Sus ojos la observaban con intensidad y había algo en esa mirada, que hacía que su corazón se acelerara con fuerza. No sabía cuánto tiempo más podría resistir lanzarse a sus brazos si él seguía observándola de esa manera.

"Buenas noches, Señorita Candy," la voz de George le ayudó a recuperarse.

"Buenas noches, George." Le respondió con un ligero nerviosismo en la voz.

"Ya que nos encontramos todos, ¿Les parece si pasamos a sentarnos?" sugirió Albert.

Candy miró a su alrededor y luego fijó su mirada en la mesa. Solo habían colocados tres servicios. Su ánimo vacilaba entra la tranquilidad y la preocupación. Estaba feliz por poder cenar sin tener que estar bajo la severa mirada de la anciana pero a la vez, la inquietaba que ésta siguiera evitando su presencia. "¿Sólo seremos nosotros? ¿Y… la Tía Abuela?" preguntó con vacilación.

"Le servirán la cena en su habitación." respondió Albert soltando un suave suspiro.

"Entiendo…" dijo Candy en voz baja, bajando la mirada. No cabía duda la Tía Abuela jamás la aceptaría… la evitaría siempre que pudiera hacerlo. Y si era así, ¿No sería mejor no ir a ese viaje para evitarle las molestias?

Albert, interpretando el tono de su voz y la expresión de su rostro, rápidamente añadió, "No es lo que piensas, Candy," empezó a decirle con una cálida sonrisa, "La razón por la cual no fui a recogerte a la estación, como bien te dijo George, fue porque me quedé en la mansión atendiendo un imprevisto. Estaba con la Tía Elroy… y con el Dr. Leonard."

Eso hizo que Candy levantara la mirada, "¿Ella está bien?", preguntó con preocupación.

"Quisiera decirte que si pero según el Dr. Leonard, no lo está pasando muy bien." Albert hizo una pequeña pausa, "Ahora te sigo contando pero primero, ¿Me haría el honor de escoltarla a su puesto?" le preguntó, ofreciéndole un brazo. Candy asintió con una sonrisa y tomando su brazo, avanzaron hacia la mesa. Ahí, Albert la ubicó a su derecha y George, en ausencia de la Tía Abuela, se sentó a su izquierda. Después que los tres se encontraran debidamente sentados y dar las órdenes respectivas para que sirvieran la cena, Albert continuó.

"El Dr. Leonard esperaba que las migrañas de las que se ha estado quejando, fueran solamente síntomas aislados y pasajeros pero al parecer, están ligadas con su presión arterial." Empezó a explicarle, "Hoy amaneció con un ligero dolor de cabeza pero poco después del desayuno, la vista se le nubló, tuvo nausea y sintió un ligero dolor en el pecho." Candy solo asentía prestando completa atención mientras los sirvientes empezaban a servir la cena, "La llevamos a su habitación para que se recostara y descansara y luego, inmediatamente enviamos por el Dr. Leonard. Después de revisarla, nos dio su diagnóstico y le recetó unos medicamentos que le ayudarán pero deberá tomarlos rutinariamente de ahora en adelante. Lamentablemente en lo que su presión se normaliza, no podrá hacer ciertas actividades y mucho menos viajar para no exponerla a diferentes altitudes que puedan afectarla más." En este punto, Albert soltó un profundo suspiro bajando la mirada hacia su plato. "Lamento mucho que tenga que perderse la inauguración… invirtió mucho tiempo con los Leagan corrigiendo detalles y haciendo sugerencias y ahora no podrá ver cómo quedó su obra… Sé que estaría muy orgullosa si lo viera."

A pesar que la Tía Abuela Elroy parecía ser una persona fría y carente de expresiones de afecto, Candy pudo notar el cariño que Albert le tenía. Ya antes lo había demostrado al preocuparse por ella, cuando tuvo que asumir su papel en la familia. _Tal vez después de todo, en el fondo no sea así de fría como aparenta_, pensó para sí, _Debe tener algo de bondad en el fondo… Aunque tal vez muuuy en el fondo, _añadió para sus adentros con una pícara sonrisa. Pero lo más importante era, que se le estaba presentando una oportunidad para demostrarle a él que ella estaba ahí para apoyarlo. Y si apoyarlo era ayudar a la Tía Abuela a pesar del miedo que ésta le producía, pues que así fuera. Además, su profesión así se lo dictaba. Y no pudiendo refrenarse, colocó su mano sobre la mano de él, apretándola suavemente con afecto, mientras movía el pulgar sobre el dorso de la mano de él. "Estará bien, Albert. Si gustas puedo pasar a revisarla después de la cena." Pronunció con vehemencia.

Albert volvió a verla esbozando una breve sonrisa a la vez que abrió levemente su mano sujeta, a manera de asir los dedos de ella. "Gracias Candy, sé que lo estará y que además, pronto se recuperará. El Dr. Leonard dijo que es un problema muy común a su edad." Y colocando su otra mano sobre la de ella, añadió, "Te agradezco tu preocupación pero no es necesario que vayas a revisarla. El Dr. Leonard ya envió una enfermera para atenderla."

En silencio, solamente escuchando la inocente conversación que se estaba llevando a cabo, un hombre de cabello oscuro observaba la atmósfera de intimidad en que el '_Señor William y su protegida_', se seguían sumergiendo. Una cosa era que él presenciara el _comportamiento_ de ellos, del que hacía tiempo se había dado cuenta las pocas veces que los había visto juntos y de la '_exagerada devoción'_ como algunas personas tacharían que él tenía hacia ella, pero otra cosa muy distinta era, que alguien del servicio también lo hiciera. Un fuerte carraspeo a la izquierda de Albert, hizo que los dos rubios soltaran sus manos y dejaran a un lado la conversación bipartita que hasta ahora se estaba dando. Pronto, empezaron una amena conversación, ahora, entre los tres. Después de terminar de cenar, pasaron a la sala, donde acompañados de una taza de té, hicieron un poco de digestión en lo que conversaban cuál sería el itinerario de su viaje. Ahí Candy también se enteró que Archie no los acompañaría. Albert había recibido un telegrama por la tarde, donde su sobrino le indicaba que no podría asistir debido a que había surgido algo que requería su atención de manera urgente. Y después de seguir conversando un rato más sobre cómo iban los nuevos planos para la reconstrucción del Hogar de Pony, Albert volvió a ofrecerle el brazo llevándola rumbo a las escaleras que conducían a la primera planta. Al llegar a la parte alta, George se despidió encaminando sus pasos hacia el pasillo a la izquierda. También pasaría la noche en la mansión en su habitación regularmente asignada, a manera de no retrasar su salida a primera hora por la mañana. Candy y Albert por el contrario, doblaron hacia la derecha, donde él la acompañaría hasta la puerta.

"Bien Candy, será mejor que entres para que descanses. Mañana debemos _madrugar _para estar temprano en la estación." Dijo, haciéndole un guiño mientras acentuaba esa palabra y luego añadió, "Yo todavía debo pasar a despedirme de la Tía Elroy."

Candy al sentir esa leve insinuación, entrecerró levemente los ojos replicando rápidamente, "Para tu información, hace tiempo que ya no me quedo dormida." Puntualizó, alzando ligeramente la barbilla con orgullo.

"Me agrada escuchar eso pero…", hizo una pequeña pausa, "…creo que hasta mañana podré comprobarlo…" terminó de decir sonriendo de medio lado. "Hasta mañana, Candy." Y tomando su mano para depositar un suave beso en su dorso mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos, añadió, "Que descanses."

Albert se dio la vuelta sobre sus talones, perdiéndose poco a poco al final del largo pasillo mientras dejaba de pie en la puerta, a una aturdida Candy.

.

Recostado en su cama, Albert sonreía con satisfacción. Cada vez, todas las reacciones y gestos de Candy le indicaban que ella sentía algo más por él y que el pasado, definitivamente había quedado atrás pero no podía evitar que la sombra de un nombre que no se había vuelto a mencionar desde que ella descubrió su verdadera identidad, empañara levemente su felicidad. Haciendo a un lado ese último pensamiento, ahora más que nunca estaba convencido de poder revelar su último secreto. Los negocios seguían avanzando y poco a poco había ido ordenando los asuntos pendientes. Tener la sensación que ella podría sentir algo por él, por el simple hecho de ser él, Albert, hacía que el temor que lo sentimientos de ella pudieran ser influenciados al conocer esa última revelación, quedara sepultado. Dentro de él sabía cuándo lo revelaría… Mientras tanto, solo esperaba tener la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para contenerse.

oOoOoOo

Corriendo por la estación, lo más rápido que la multitud se los permitía, Candy y Albert avanzaban hacia el andén principal. Albert pensaba que había sido una sabia sugerencia la de George, en adelantarse con todo el equipaje junto a la Señora Goshert. La noche anterior cuando fue a despedirse de su tía, fue recibido con la noticia que la anciana había dispuesto que Candy debía llevar una dama de compañía. '_William, no puedo permitir que dos jóvenes solteros, aunque se encuentren relacionados, vayan sin una escolta. Lo exigen nuestras normas. En mi ausencia la Sra. Goshert tomará mi lugar.', _había dicho y no hubo razón alguna que la hiciera cambiar de parecer.

Con el reloj en su contra, ahora solo tenía que preocuparse por llevar en su mano derecha una pequeña maleta que Candy se había negado en dejar y en la izquierda, tomar la mano de su dueña a manera de guiarla. A duras penas habían logrado su objetivo. Cuando Albert colocó su pie en el primer peldaño, el tren se sacudió con fuerza anunciando su inminente partida. Y una vez arriba, volviéndola a tomar de la mano, la condujo hasta el vagón que había rentado donde un intranquilo George y la Sra. Goshert, ya les esperaban. El vagón constaba con una antesala con largos y elegantes sillones a los costados. En cada uno de sus extremos, habían pequeñas mesas sobre las que descansaban lámparas con finas pantallas. En la pared de fondo sobre el lado derecho, había una pequeña puerta que daba a un lavado privado y sobre el lado izquierdo, podía observarse un angosto pasillo que servía de acceso para seis pequeños e independientes compartimientos.

"Bueno, después de conducir como loco por toda la ciudad y de esquivar a decenas de personas en la estación central, por fin puedo descansar en paz." Dijo Albert cuando llegaron a su vagón, dejándose caer en uno de los largos sillones de la antesala. Exhalando con fuerza, se pasó una mano por la frente de manera teatral, como queriendo resaltar la gran odisea a la que había sido sometido.

Candy entrecerró los ojos al percibir su nada disimulada indirecta, ahora, frente a otras personas. Solo agradecía que no lo hubiera hecho en un lugar más público. Ya se había pasado todo el trayecto de la mansión a la estación, disculpándose por haberse quedado dormida y que de no haber sido por Dorothy, seguramente a estas horas todavía seguiría en los brazos de Morfeo. "_No sé qué me sucedió._", le dijo y luego se escudó bajo la excusa que posiblemente se debía a cansancio rezagado por el largo viaje del día anterior. Y todo el camino, ella pudo observar como los labios de Albert se curvaban en una sonrisa de pura diversión. Lo que él no sabía y nunca se enteraría, es que casi no había logrado cerrar los ojos sumergida en la agradable sensación que el breve contacto de sus labios había causado en su piel. Y qué decir de todos los pensamientos y dudas que nuevamente la asaltaron. La verdad era, que ya había percibido que él le enviaba diferentes tipos de señales pero no quería malinterpretarlas. Debía estar con los pies firmes sobre la tierra para poder identificarlas. Hasta ahora él seguía siendo un misterio detrás de un velo que aún se mantenía sin revelar.

oOoOoOo

Tras varios días de viaje, los cuatro pasajeros procedentes de Chicago finalmente eran recibidos por el húmedo calor de la Florida. Aunque faltaban dos días para la gran fiesta de inauguración, en pocas horas llegarían a su destino final, la ciudad de Miami. Le agradecía a Albert haberlo planificado de esa manera, solo así, tendrían la oportunidad de descansar apropiadamente para estar frescos y aclimatados para ese día. Hasta ahora, el viaje había sido placentero, al menos físicamente hablando. Estaba rodeada por todas las comodidades y atenciones que el nombre Andrew podría brindar. Candy empezó a recordar como su corazón había dado un vuelco cuando Albert, después de dejar de divertirse a su costa, insinuó que había rentado ese vagón para que ella pudiera descansar mejor. '_George y yo estamos acostumbrados a este tipo de viajes pero una dama, tiene que tener ciertas comodidades.', _le había dicho. Y su pulso se aceleró, al comprender cuál había sido su insistencia en que ella dejara su pequeña maleta.

En el equipaje principal, estaban dos grandes maletas que le pertenecían a ella, las cuales contenían, artículos personales y finas prendas de vestir, suficientes para todo el viaje. Albert las había encargado con antelación a una afamada modista de Chicago. Se había ruborizado hasta la coronilla al percatarse la manera en que Albert sabía todo de ella, hasta las medidas de su cuerpo. Pero ahora que lo recordaba, al parecer, él siempre las había conocido. A su mente llegó el recuerdo del Festival de Mayo, cuando bajo el nombre del Tío Abuelo William, le envió los disfraces de Romeo y Julieta. Eran justo a su medida. Londres… En aquellos días él era su amigo Albert, el hombre de quien había perdido toda esperanza de volver a ver por creer que se encontraba al otro lado del océano… [68] una persona completamente diferente al Tío Abuelo William y ella, en ese entonces empezaba a sentirse atraída por Terry. Sonrió al pensar las vueltas que da la vida, a los pocos meses de ese festival, ella se había marchado de Londres despidiéndose y explicándole sus motivos a su benefactor sin saber que en realidad le estaba escribiendo a su amigo, Albert. Un escalofrío recorrió repentinamente su columna vertebral al darse cuenta lo que eso significaba. No lo había pensado antes, tan absorta estaba por la felicidad de haberlo vuelto a encontrar que no había unido esa parte del rompecabezas. Albert, era la persona a la que le entregó su diario en ese entonces para que entendiera el motivo de su partida. No quería imaginarse como ese hecho repercutiría en su actual relación con él pero, si hasta ahora él no había hecho un comentario, lo mejor sería que ella tampoco mencionara nada. No valía la pena traer al presente algo que había quedado en el pasado.

Soltando un suspiro a manera de calmarse, se obligó a sonreír. Y se obligaba a sonreír por otros motivos. La verdad, el viaje no era hasta ahora lo que se había imaginado. Había creído que pasaría todo el tiempo compartiendo libremente con él pero no contaba con que Albert, en el tiempo que ella soñadoramente se había apropiado, se reuniría con George con el fin de revisar documentos y estudiar posibles propuestas de negocios, reduciendo la hora de las comidas donde ella podía compartir brevemente con él y a veces, por las noches antes de ir a acostarse. "_Perdona Candy, debo encargarme de algunos asuntos para tener más tiempo libre cuando lleguemos a Miami. Prometo que te compensaré._", le había dicho. Al parecer, las tareas y obligaciones como patriarca de la familia no se quedaban en Chicago sino lo acompañaban a todas partes, incluso en sus viajes de _descanso_. Bueno, al principio había creído que eso era, un viaje de descanso pero su visión cambió cuando se enteró, que lo hacía solo porque su presencia era requerida como jefe del clan. Debía estar ahí para darles su bendición a los Leagan.

Candy resopló al recordar que cuando tenían oportunidad de conversar, su plática giraba en torno a las nuevas técnicas de la medicina, como le iba en el hospital o volver a tocar el tema de la reconstrucción del Hogar de Pony. No había nada personal, estaban constantemente bajo la estricta y vigilante mirada de la Sra. Goshert. ¡A qué horas se le había ocurrido a la Tía Abuela enviar a esa exasperante mujer sobre ellos! Pero al parecer, a Albert tampoco le agradaba esa presencia que más bien parecía ser un buitre al acecho de su presa. Solo esperaba que esa agonía pronto terminara.

oOoOoOo

La gran noche finalmente había llegado. El pasado mes su familia había estado bajo un incesante estrés, ultimando los últimos detalles para la gran fiesta de inauguración del "Miami Resort Inn X", hasta ahora el hotel más lujoso de toda la cadena. Él, como futuro heredero del gran consorcio, estuvo todo el tiempo al lado de su padre absorbiendo incansablemente todo el conocimiento que éste le transmitía.

Después de su humillante salida de Chicago, había llegado a esa zona del país con la firme determinación de recuperarse de su mal de amores. Porque sí, en su viaje a la Florida, les había confesado finalmente a su madre y hermana que en realidad, sí había llegado a enamorarse profundamente de la que había sido su sirvienta. Sonrió al recordar la expresión de horror con que ambas mujeres permanecieron por un buen rato… Era digna de un retrato. En los pasados meses había evitado las reuniones de los Andrew y en los últimos dos días, había hecho todo lo posible por no salir de las oficinas administrativas más de lo necesario, solo con el objetivo de no toparse con esa pequeña rubia hechicera de ojos verdes. Porque después de todo, tal vez su hermana tenía razón. Era una hechicera que solo el cielo sabía de qué artimañas se había valido para que él, Neal Legan, al igual que los tontos de sus primos y al parecer otros más, se sumara a la lista de los que habían caído en sus delicadas redes femeninas.

Cuando su madre le preguntó si no tenía inconveniente en que Candy asistiera a la fiesta, había cerrado los ojos con fuerza, tragó saliva y luego de un momento, con decisión dijo que no. Muy contrario fue el mayúsculo berrinche que hizo Eliza al oponerse rotundamente a la misma pregunta. ¿Pero qué otra cosa podía hacer? Quisiera o no quisiera volver a verla, estaba claro que lo haría. Había sido una solicitud del Tío Abuelo William. Ese hombre, cuyo solo recuerdo, hacía que todas sus entrañas se contrajeran convulsivamente de la pura cólera. ¿Quién iba a decir que el vagabundo al que se había dado el gusto de insultar y humillar ante todos, al empezar la fatídica velada de su tan esperado compromiso, había invertido los papeles humillándolo a él? Y no solo eso, ¡En un abrir y cerrar de ojos le había arrebatado de su lado a la mujer de su vida, ni siquiera dándole una posibilidad para un futuro junto a ella!

Neal soltó un bufido y su cólera aumentó, al recordar que también era debido a ese hombre que ahora poseía la acomodada vida que llevaba y que su presencia en la fiesta, solamente era con el fin de bendecir y aprobar ante los Andrew, medios de comunicación y toda la alta sociedad de Florida, el arduo trabajo que él y su familia habían hecho en los últimos meses.

Y si eso no fuese poco, le hubiera encantado como había sugerido Eliza, interesarse en alguna joven en todo este tiempo para olvidar a esa bruja de ojos verdes y así, poder restregársela por la cara, pero no, el destino hasta ahora había sido cruel con él en los asuntos del corazón… aunque al meditar sobre eso, también lo había sido con su hermana. Neal se encogió de hombros, al menos esa última parte de alguna manera lo consolaba… no era el único con ese problema y a juzgar por su posición de hombre, estaba mucho mejor que ella. Pero a pesar del pequeño alivio que eso le producía, el arraigado resentimiento por su orgullo herido seguía intacto, no que hubiera aumentado levemente ante el solo recuerdo.

_Neal… _Dándose un golpe en la frente con la palma abierta de su mano, empezó a reprenderse a sí mismo mientras sacudía rápida y suavemente la cabeza… _Todo ese resentimiento no te llevará a ninguna parte… Mira a dónde ha llevado a Eliza… Además, ¿Por qué insistes en engañarte…?_

En realidad no sabía cuál sería su reacción en cuanto la viera y la sola idea, hacía que su corazón retumbara cual tambor dentro de su pecho. Si tan solo no se hubiera dejado llevar en el pasado por las palabras de su hermana, _tal vez_, ahora las cosas serían diferentes. Quizás ella estaría a su lado ya como su esposa y él no sentiría esa soledad que la mayor parte del tiempo lo acompañaba. Después de respirar profundamente a manera de calmarse, irguió la espalda, echó los hombros hacia atrás y alzó ligeramente la barbilla y con pasos decididos, salió de una de las lujosas habitaciones del hotel. El show estaba por empezar.

oOoOoOo

De pie frente al espejo de cuerpo entero, Candy contemplaba la imagen que éste le devolvía. Esa tarde, al regresar de su paseo por la bahía junto a Albert, George y la hasta ahora _encantadora_ Señora Goshert, había encontrado un gran paquete sobre su cama, acompañado de una breve nota dentro de un pequeño sobre. Abriéndola rápidamente presa de la curiosidad, contuvo la respiración y después soltó un jadeo al ver la caligrafía de Albert.

'_Candy_

_Dentro de esta caja encontrarás un vestido para esta noche. Lo encargué especialmente para ti, esperando sea de tu agrado._

_Albert._

_P.D. Recuerda estar lista a las 7:00 p.m. Pasaré a recogerte.'_

Sus ojos admiraban como la fina y brillante tela, recubierta por un encaje de la misma tonalidad, envolvía delicadamente su cuerpo. El tono verde oscuro creaba un contraste perfecto con su blanca piel y realzaba el color de sus ojos. El corte de cintura baja, dejaba el torso ligeramente suelto donde la tela caía suavemente hasta la altura de sus caderas y entallaba brevemente su cintura. La falda a partir de la cadera, caía libremente hasta cubrir sus tobillos. Sus hombros estaban delicadamente cubiertos por dos anchos tirantes, revestidos ligeramente por una tela transparente que caía suelta simulando ser mangas; el escote francés llegaba justo debajo de la clavícula pero en la parte posterior, el ligero corte en V dejaba al descubierto dos terceras partes de su espalda. Al principio se escandalizó por usar algo tan atrevido y escotado pero poco a poco trató de tranquilizarse cuando la estilista que Albert había contratado para ayudarle, le comentó que esa era la última tendencia de la moda. A pesar de haberse negado inicialmente a esa ayuda, ahora la agradecía. Había hecho milagros con sus rebeldes rizos al sujetarlos suavemente en la parte posterior de su cuello con un sujetador de plata, dejando que la mata restante cayera cubriendo sutilmente su expuesta espalda. Un ligero y muy natural maquillaje cubría su rostro. Aunque nerviosa, estaba lista.

Hace dos días cuando bajaron del automóvil que los había trasladado de la estación al hotel, aun estando sobre la acera, levantó la mirada a la suntuosa edificación de los Leagan. Sintió como sus piernas se debilitaron y si no hubiera sido por el brazo de Albert, seguramente habría dado un espectáculo. Pero no era por la opulencia del lugar, no, era porque sabía que finalmente volvería a ver a Neal Leagan. A pesar del tiempo transcurrido y del apoyo de Albert, una inquietante y extraña sensación aún seguía inundando su ser ante la mención de aquel nombre; sabía que se debía a la desagradable situación en que terminó su último encuentro. No sabía que ocurriría cuando estuviera en el salón. Por Annie sabía cómo eran esas fiestas y ella misma lo había comprobado en la fiesta de compromiso de ésta. Desde ya se esperaba que en algún momento algún miembro solicitaría conversar con Albert dejándola brevemente a solas o con suerte, en compañía de George; la Señora Goshert no asistiría por sentirse indispuesta. La noche que en quizás agradecería su presencia tenía que ser la noche en que finalmente sus ruegos fueron escuchados. Solo esperaba que no se suscitara algún problema.

Tratando de calmarse, sonrió al recordar de qué manera Stewart la había engañado al presentarse en la estación de tren, vistiendo su antiguo uniforme de chofer. Se había sorprendido verlo ahí, no podía creer que aún continuara trabajando en las mismas condiciones para los Leagan y además, haberlo visto vestido de esa manera, hizo que evocara el día en que lo conoció. _Que irónica es la vida… La persona quien llegó a recogerme al Hogar de Pony cuando creí iba a ser adoptada por una familia, y después me llevó a casa de los Leagan, es la misma persona que fue a recogernos a la estación para traernos al hotel de los Leagan. Al parecer, Stewart está destinado a llevarme siempre a los dominios de esta familia, _pensó para sí.

Volviendo a contemplarse frente al espejo, esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción. Si, estaba lista. El momento había llegado. Ahora solo era cuestión de esperar un llamado a la puerta.

oOoOoOo

**Notas de pie de página**

[68] Cuando llega a Londres, en CCFS Candy pensó esas palabras sobre Albert. Gracias a **Karen USG** se tiene nueva información de la novela. Ella ha tenido la amabilidad de traducir algunas cosas del italiano al español, como el encuentro de ellos en Londres.

oOoOoOo

**Notas personales**

¡Hola a todas!

Antes que nada perdón por la demora en subir el capítulo. Acá en mi país, el ciclo escolar inicia en enero y anduve dando vueltas y vueltas con los útiles y todo eso y después, empecé a escribir pero escribí un capítulo extra extra largo.

Dude en detenerme y publicar o seguir escribiendo y opté por la segunda opción al recordar _encuesta_ que hice una vez en FB pero al ver el resultado final, a media edición, todavía seguía titubeando si dividir el capítulo en dos, cosa que al final hice. Casi al principio del capítulo hay un flashback pero éste terminará en el siguiente capítulo, así que no se me pierdan. ¿La buena noticia? Cómo ya está escrita la segunda parte (más larga que esta), no deberán esperar mucho para su publicación. Solo necesito editarla.

Bueno, ahora hablemos de la historia en sí. No sabemos la fecha exacta de la inauguración del hotel de los Leagan, solo tenemos una idea general basada en la carta de Candy a Stewart. Para quienes no lo recuerden, era el chofer de los Leagan. Casi al final de la carta, Candy le escribe:

"_Estoy contenta que hayamos podido reunirnos después de la turbulencia de la guerra."_

La reunión de la que habla fue en la inauguración del hotel, así que la fiesta debió llevarse a cabo ya sea a finales de 1918 o principios de 1919.

Basadas en la fotografía del presente de Candy, está claro que de los Andrew solo asistieron Candy, Albert y George. En nuestras pláticas con Ms Puddle, comentábamos que la Tía Elroy posiblemente no asistió por estar enferma y la ausencia de Archie se debió a sus estudios en Massachusetts. Al poco tiempo de haber tenido esa conversación, encontré un fragmento de una traducción no oficial, pero complementa esa parte de las retrospecciones de Candy, confirmando nuestras sospechas.

"…_En el centro de la fotografía están, aunque no hace falta decirlo, ¡El Tío Abuelo William! Y el Señor y la Señora Leagan, Neal y Eliza. Cuando la foto fue tomada, el Tío Abuelo riéndose y a sabiendas, me ordenó que fuera a su lado pero por supuesto, yo me negué, ya que me sentía más relajada estando cerca de la agradable vieja Mary y de Stewart. Es tan gracioso ver a George a mi lado con una expresión de tormento ya que no le gusta que le tomen fotografías. La Tía Elroy no asistió ya que se sentía mal y Archie tampoco lo hizo por un asunto urgente, pero yo sabía que él no quería ir…" [Mi propia traducción]_

Así que este capítulo está basado en cómo me imaginé que fue sucediendo todo antes de la fiesta. Como la Tía Elroy no iba a ir y sabía que Candy estaba invitada, me inventé a una dama de compañía para tranquilidad de la anciana. Y del vagón del tren, pues al ser un viaje de días, supuse que Albert pensó en la comodidad de Candy y de todos.

Bueno, espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Una vez más, gracias a todas las que siguen y leen esta historia de manera anónima, las que se agregan día a día y en especial, a todas aquellas que me dejan saber su opinión a través de sus comentarios. Significan mucho para mí. Y si encuentran algún error, por favor háganme saber.

Mis especiales agradecimientos son para: **Delhia Diaz, Reeka, Faby Andley, Lady Susi, Nadia Andrew, Lukyta, Guest 1, skarlett northman, Guest 2, maravilla121, Ms Puddle, Amigocha, Chicuelita99, Blackcat, Guest 3, Elluz, Veronique, Paolau2, leihej, Liovana Hernandez, Isa, Eydie Chong, RocOC, Josie, ccc73, Anni, Rocio y NAYR.**

Por falta de tiempo, perdón por no responderles individualmente en esta ocasión. Un abrazo a todas y hasta la próxima.


	13. Nuevos comienzos - segunda parte

**CAPÍTULO TRECE: Nuevos comienzos – segunda parte**

Erguido en toda su estatura, Albert avanzaba con paso firme hacia el salón donde se llevaría a cabo la gran fiesta de inauguración. En su camino pudo percibir las curiosas miradas de algunos asistentes con quienes anteriormente había sostenido algunas palabras. Tampoco faltaron las atrevidas y coquetas miradas, de las que poco a poco se había ido acostumbrando y hastiando, pertenecientes a las jóvenes casaderas de la alta sociedad americana. Quien iba a decir que algunas de estas mujeres que se llamaban a sí mismas _damas, _eran tan descaradas como para dejarle insinuantes notas debajo de la puerta. Y finalmente, estaban ese tipo diferente de miradas que hicieron que la sangre le hirviera en las venas. Eran las miradas que los futuros herederos le dirigían a su acompañante.

Por una fracción de segundo cerró los ojos, y soltando un imperceptible suspiro, volvió ligeramente el rostro hacia su derecha y bajando su mirada la posó sobre Candy. No le sorprendía las miradas de fascinación, estupefacción y hasta deleite que esos jóvenes le dirigían; él mismo había incurrido en las mismas. Volviendo la mirada al frente, sus labios se curvaron ligeramente al recordar la imagen que lo recibió cuando pasó a recogerla. Simplemente se miraba deslumbrante. Y qué decir de la radiante sonrisa que le dedicó, cuando él finalmente saliendo de su estupor, le sonrió asintiéndole en señal de aprobación. Era una sonrisa que ya había descubierto que solo le dedicaba a él o al menos, eso creía. Ahora, ella iba tomada de su brazo y eso hacía que un primitivo orgullo y sentido de pertenencia lo invadiera. Tenía grandes expectativas para esa noche; una noche donde algo se aclararía y también, donde él esperaba mostrarle al mundo directa e indirectamente, la posición que él anhelaba que ella desempeñara en su vida.

"¿Lista Candy?", le preguntó, deteniéndose brevemente frente a la entrada del salón.

Candy soltó una pequeña exhalación. Antes de salir de la habitación, le había comentado a Albert el temor que tenía por volver a estar frente a los Leagan, especialmente frente a Neal. Aunque de cierta forma agradecía que no se hubiera topado con él hasta ahora. Hacía meses del fallido compromiso y el tiempo transcurrido había hecho que se sintiera más segura de sí misma para ese reencuentro. Pero como siempre, Albert le había dicho las palabras exactas para terminar de tranquilizarla. No habría ningún escándalo y cualquier situación que surgiera, él estaría a su lado para protegerla y apoyarla. Estando a punto de ingresar al salón, su cuerpo tembló levemente de manera involuntaria pero al levantar la vista hacia su izquierda, se encontró con una dulce mirada llena de seguridad que la reconfortó inmediatamente. Era el efecto que Albert siempre había tenido sobre ella. "Estoy lista.", pronunció con decisión.

Albert le asintió y un momento después de haber escuchado su afirmación, empezó a conducirla dentro del salón. Observó con detenimiento a su alrededor; podría fácilmente enunciar el esfuerzo e inversión que Raymond Leagan había hecho para que la fiesta fuera todo un éxito; los detalles en todas las cosas eran sencillamente espléndidos. Sonrió con satisfacción al ir reconociendo el toque de su tía en cada uno de ellos, todo estaba impecable. Al fondo, sobre una tarima, la orquesta en vivo interpretaba una suave melodía y al frente de ésta, estaba ubicada la pista de baile. Volvió a sonreír al imaginarse el grato momento que pasaría ahí con Candy entre sus brazos. Las mesas ubicadas alrededor de la pista empezaban lentamente a ocuparse, haciendo que no le tomara mucho tiempo llegar a la mesa que les había sido asignada, una mesa que muy a su pesar, compartirían con los Leagan. En su camino fue asintiendo a algunas personas a manera de saludo pero al no tener una relación directa con ellas, no se detuvo a intercambiar palabras. Agradecía que sus conocidos estaban por el momento conversando animadamente frente a la barra. En ese tipo de eventos para deleite del paladar de los refinados caballeros, nunca debía faltar el licor y al parecer, los Leagan habían corrido con demasiada suerte de que _La Prohibición_, aun no fuera un edicto federal y que la Florida no fuera uno de los estados donde apenas unos días atrás, ésta se había ratificado.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la mesa, George quien ya se encontraba ahí, los saludó poniéndose de pie para hacer una leve reverencia, "Buenas noches, Señor William," pronunció. Luego, dirigiéndose a la joven, volvió a repetir el gesto, "Buenas noches Señorita Candy. Con el debido respeto, si me permite quisiera decirle que luce usted muy bella."

"Gracias George." Respondió Candy con un ligero rubor en las mejillas. "Usted también luce muy bien."

"Le agradezco el cumplido Señorita."

"¿Y a mí no me dirás nada George?", Albert bromeó, a lo que el aludido soltó un suave soplido mientras negaba levemente con la cabeza y luego, la comisura izquierda de sus labios tembló de manera imperceptible debido a la gracia que esa pregunta le causó.

"Por supuesto Señor William, usted luce tan elegante como siempre." respondió, haciendo que Albert sonriera.

Recuperando un poco su formalidad, Albert le ofreció tomar asiento a Candy apartándole la silla y luego él se sentó a su lado y se dirigió nuevamente hacia George, "¿Raymond ya indicó a qué horas hablará?"

"Si, momentos antes que ustedes llegaran, pasó a informarme que en treinta minutos daría su discurso de bienvenida y después le entregaría el tiempo a usted para que haga el brindis."

Albert solo asintió y dando un vistazo a su alrededor, comentó, "Desde ya puedo asegurar que este hotel será un gran éxito. Raymond no se equivocó en apostar construir su hotel en esta zona del país. Es una ciudad que ha atraído turismo y he estado escuchando comentarios sobre el interés que ha despertado debido a la industria de la aviación. _La Puerta a las Américas_, como han empezado a llamarla."

"¿Piensa invertir aquí?" preguntó el hombre mayor con interés.

"No, al menos no por el momento. Primero debemos consolidar lo que hemos estado trabajando, George. Recuerda todo el tiempo que eso nos ha llevado y que hay varios negocios en el extranjero que esperan nuestra atención. Si acaparemos más, no creo que podamos controlarlo."

Candy observaba admirada el alcance empresarial de Albert. Era un hombre al que su familia se había encargado de prepararlo para tomar las riendas de los negocios y al parecer, lo hacía con gran sabiduría. Lo único que empezaba a preocuparle era la carga de trabajo que pudiera tener y como esta podría repercutir en su memoria.

Mientras esperaban que la fiesta empezara de manera oficial, los tres permanecieron sentados conversando sobre todas las bellezas que brindaba la Florida. Tal y como Albert se lo había prometido en el tren, le había dedicado más tiempo y habían estado paseando y visitando todo aquello que la ciudad ofrecía, por supuesto, siempre en compañía de la Señora Goshert y de George. En medio de su amena conversación, a pesar que el salón empezaba a llenarse con la llegada de más invitados, Candy se estremeció ligeramente cuando distinguió a la distancia una vieja y conocida silueta que parecía evitar desplazarse cerca de su mesa. Con un poco de esfuerzo, rápidamente hizo a un lado esa perturbadora sensación. Sabía que el inevitable momento llegaría pero también tenía la certeza que no tenía absolutamente nada que temer. Involuntariamente, pronto ese temor se convirtió en un creciente nerviosismo.

Cuando el tiempo indicado transcurrió, la orquesta finalizó la melodía que estaba interpretando y colocó a un lado los instrumentos musicales. El sonido de la música fue reemplazado por el de una fuerte voz masculina, haciendo que el murmullo de las conversaciones cesara y atrajera la atención de todos los presentes. De pie, en el centro de la tarima frente a un micrófono, se encontraba Raymond Leagan.

"Enseguida vuelvo Candy." Dijo Albert, y dirigiéndose a su fiel asistente, añadió, "George, por favor quédate con ella."

La muchacha y el hombre asintieron y observaron en silencio como el joven patriarca se alejaba con paso firme hacia el frente, hacia uno de los costados de la tarima. Mientras Albert avanzaba y el Señor Legan pronunciaba su discurso de bienvenida, meseros con azafates repletos de copas llenas de champagne empezaban a desplazarse entre las mesas para repartirlas entre los invitados.

Después de tomar su copa y no pudiendo resistirse a la tentación, Candy apartó la mirada del Señor Leagan y la desvió ligeramente hacia la derecha para contemplar con detenimiento al hombre que ocupaba todos sus pensamientos. Pero al hacerlo, nuevamente la conocida silueta apareció en su rango de vista, captando su atención. Al lado de Albert, mirando con orgullo al orador, se encontraban Sara, Eliza y por supuesto, Neal Leagan. En su mente comenzó a proyectarse en cámara lenta su último encuentro, las miradas que los tres le dedicaron y las palabras que escuchó a escondidas cuando iba rumbo al lago. Absorta en sus pensamientos, prestó poca atención al resto del discurso que ahora estaba por terminar. Un fuerte aplauso la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

"…Y ahora le entrego el tiempo al Señor William Andrew." Escuchó decir y sus palabras fueron seguidas por otra ovación.

Con copa en mano, fue el turno de Albert para ponerse frente al micrófono, "Gracias Raymond." Y dirigiéndose a los invitados, continuó, "Estimados amigos, muy buenas noches. Estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar junto al Consorcio Legan la nueva adición a su cadena hotelera y en nombre de los Andrew," Albert se volvió hacia los anfitriones, "me complace felicitarlos por este nuevo logro. Estoy seguro que gracias al prestigio de su nombre y la buena reputación que les precede, este hotel será otro éxito." Y levantando su copa, añadió, "¡Salud, por ustedes!"

Un fuerte eco de 'salud' se escuchó por todo el salón y luego, otra ovación. Raymond Leagan se acercó a Albert y ambos hombres posaron frente a las cámaras, estrechándose fuertemente las manos. Cuando los primeros flashes cesaron, el Sr. Leagan hizo un gesto con la mano para que su familia se acercara y luego, otra ronda de flashes iluminó la tarima. En lo que los fotógrafos cambiaban afanosamente las placas y guardaban con cuidado las ya utilizadas, Albert le susurró unas palabras a Raymond Leagan y éste asintió. Luego, el primero descendió de la tarima rumbo a la mesa dónde se encontraban Candy y George.

"Vamos, Candy, acompáñame al frente." Le pidió Albert.

"¿Para qué?", preguntó la rubia con incertidumbre.

"Para que salgas en una fotografía." Respondió de manera inocente, encogiéndose de hombros.

Candy lo miró con nerviosismo y vacilación, "¿Ellos desean que yo aparezca?"

"No se trata de lo que ellos deseen, Candy." Le dijo con tranquilidad, negando con la cabeza. "En la foto deben estar los integrantes de la familia Andrew y tú…", dijo señalándola con el dedo índice, "…debes estará ahí como uno de los principales." El tono de su voz no dejaba lugar a alguna negativa y después de un par de segundos, Albert continuó, "Además, Raymond sugirió que la foto fuera tomada junto a los empleados de ambas familias. Así que vamos, nos están esperando. Y George," se dirigió a su asistente, "eso te incluye. Por favor, acompáñanos." Y respirando profundamente, el aludido asintió con resignación.

Candy se puso de pie y con sentimientos encontrados, tomó el brazo que Albert le ofrecía y empezaron a caminar hacia la tarima seguidos por George. Y conforme se iban acercando, por un momento su agitación se convirtió en una inmensa alegría cuando reconoció a dos queridas personas de su pasado. Eran sus antiguos amigos y compañeros de trabajo, Mary y Stewart. Ellos formaban parte de los empleados a los que el Sr. Leagan se refería. Pero rápidamente, la alegría desapareció hasta casi desvanecerse y un repentino escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando volvió a ser consciente hacia donde se dirigían. Cerca de ellos se encontraban los Señores Leagan y frente a éstos, Neal y Eliza. El palpitar de su corazón se hizo más fuerte y a manera de calmarse, respiró profundamente bajando la mirada. No que al sentir la mano de Albert sobre la propia ejerciendo una suave presión, no la hubiera tranquilizado.

"Ya estamos aquí," escuchó decir a Albert.

El pequeño grupo al que él se había dirigido, volvió a ver a los recién llegados y cuando Candy alzó la mirada, se encontró con unos penetrantes ojos oscuros que la observaban con intensidad. El contacto visual terminó bruscamente cuando Neal volvió el rostro hacia otro lugar. Candy recorrió con la mirada al resto de personas ahí reunidas, asintiendo a manera de saludo. Hubiera querido pronunciar un "Buenas noches" o un "Felicidades", pero las palabras no hallaron camino a través de su garganta. Y aunque fue solo por unos segundos que sus ojos se encontraron con los de Neal, en esa ínfima fracción de tiempo, ella pudo darse cuenta como en el fondo de esos intensos estanques oscuros, había un dejo de una profunda soledad; algo que jamás había visto en los de Eliza. La mirada de ella seguía siendo altiva, llena de envidia y resentimiento. Candy finalmente se daba cuenta de la diferencia en la naturaleza entre los dos hermanos… Sin duda, en el pasado el comportamiento de Neal habría sido completamente distinto si no se hubiera dejado influenciar por Eliza. La agitación que había estado sintiendo se evaporó y ahora en su lugar, un sentimiento de compasión la reemplazaba. Nunca creyó verlo así; ante los demás Neal podría parecer alguien tan impasible pero ella que pudo ver a través de sus ojos la profundidad de su alma, sabía que en su interior un torbellino lo asaltaba. Haciendo a un lado ese descubrimiento, con una tímida sonrisa se soltó del brazo de Albert y después de susurrarle unas palabras, se apartó un poco… quería saludar brevemente a sus amigos.

Pronto, los fotógrafos dispuestos frente a la tarima cesaron sus movimientos. Las cámaras estaban recargadas y tenían junto a ellos varias placas para las nuevas tomas. Estaban listos.

"¿Les parece si nos vamos colocando para que nos tomen la foto?", propuso Albert haciendo un gesto con la mano. "Los invitados deben estar ansiosos porque bajemos para que puedan continuar disfrutando de la fiesta." Añadió a manera de broma.

"Por supuesto." Coincidió Raymond Leagan, dándoles la respectiva orden a sus empleados.

Albert se quedó de pie en el centro de la tarima y observó cómo el grupo empezaba a tomar sus respectivos puestos para la fotografía. A su derecha ya se habían colocado los esposos Leagan y luego, en forma ordenada, los gerentes de área se fueron ubicando a sus costados. Rápidamente su mirada se posó sobre Candy. El momento de hacer su primer jugada finalmente había llegado.

Siempre había considerado absurdas sino ridículas las reglas sociales y más aún, que estas se reflejaran incluso en las fotografías. Todos se empeñaban en querer hacer distinción de su posición dependiendo la ubicación en que salían en las fotos. ¿Acaso nadie podía posar libremente, al lado de quien mejor le diera la gana? Si era una toma solamente de caballeros, el de mayor rango _siempre_ debía ubicarse en el centro y conforme fuera disminuyendo el rango e importancia, el resto de hombres se iban colocando a sus costados, primero a su derecha, luego a su izquierda y así sucesivamente. De manera similar posaban en una toma mixta, donde aparecían juntos caballeros y damas, aunque había una significativa variante. Los caballeros seguían manteniendo sus mismas posiciones pero a su derecha, posaba la dama más importante de su familia, generalmente, su pareja. Algo absurdo que ahora aprovecharía de manera abierta.

"Candy, ven y párate aquí a mi lado." Le ordenó riendo en cuanto ella se acercó, señalando su derecha.

La repentina _orden_ la tomó por sorpresa, haciendo que su corazón retumbara por la excitación. Pero cuando estuvo a punto de avanzar para tomar el lugar que él le indicaba, observó que justamente ahí, se encontraban los Señores Leagan y frente a estos, Neal y Eliza. Al sentir sobre ella la fría mirada de Eliza y la Señora Leagan, refrenó su avancé y volviendo la mirada hacía él, alzó las cejas y le sonrió a manera de disculpa, indicándole que no lo haría mientras negaba con la cabeza. A pesar que su corazón le gritaba con fuerza que lo hiciera, prefería sentirse más relajada posando cerca de sus viejos amigos, Mary y Stewart, y con George a su derecha.

Albert la observó entrecerrando los ojos, pero rápidamente asintió con sonrisa de compresión. Aunque por dentro reía abiertamente con satisfacción. Pudo percibir a su alrededor las miradas de asombro de varias personas cuando escucharon abiertamente el lugar que le había ofrecido a su protegida. En verdad le hubiera encantado tenerla a su lado y pensaba que ella no se habría negado en tomar el lugar simbólico que le había ofrecido, si no hubiera sido por la cercanía de los Leagan.

Al terminar otra ronda de flashes, el grupo empezó a descender de la tarima y la orquesta retomando sus instrumentos, volvió a tocar.

"Candy, le pediré a George que te acompañe a la mesa. Perdona, solo tengo que resolver unos asuntos. Prometo no tardarme." Le dijo, pero cuando quiso llamar a George, éste había desaparecido.

"Señor Andrew," lo interrumpió una voz femenina, haciendo que Albert se volviera, "Si gusta yo puedo hacerle compañía a la Señorita Candy."

"Gracias, Mary," respondió él con una cálida voz, "Me estaría haciendo un gran favor."

"Al contrario Señor," dijo la mujer con una sonrisa, "Usted me lo está haciendo a mí al permitirme conversar un poco con ella. Y no se preocupe, la cuidaré como a una hija."

Albert asintió sintiéndose aliviado y confiado por el afecto que la mujer mostraba hacia Candy y dándose la vuelta, empezó a desaparecer entre la multitud. Candy y Mary avanzaron en sentido contrario hacia la mesa y tomando asiento, iniciaron una amena conversación.

"¡Oh Candy! ¡No sabes la alegría que me da volver a verte! A penas te reconocí cuando te vi al lado del Señor Andrew. ¡Mira cómo has cambiado!, te has convertido en una hermosa dama."

"No digas eso Mary, las dos sabemos que no es cierto. 'Hermosa' y 'Dama' son dos calificativos que algunas personas no usarían para describirme." Dijo Candy riendo levemente divertida. "Y creo que yo tampoco."

"¿Qué _no_ es cierto?" preguntó la mujer haciendo énfasis en esa palabra, "Si no te has dado cuenta, estás atrayendo la atención de muchos jóvenes. Tú solo espera que llegue el momento del baile y ya me dirás."

"Mary por favor, no insistas. Mejor cambiemos de tema." Dijo soltando un pequeño bufido, "Cuéntame, ¿Cómo has estado? Pensé que a estas alturas ya no trabajabas para los Leagan. ¡Tú y Stewart me han sorprendido!" y luego, dándose cuenta de cómo había llamado al hombre, se corrigió, "Perdón, el Sr. Stewart…."

Mary sonrió ante el sincero comentario, "Está bien que le llames Stewart Candy, apenas es unos años mayor que tú como para que le digas señor. Además, él te tiene un cariño muy especial. No creo que le importe que lo llames por su nombre de pila; prométeme que lo seguirás llamando así, ¿De acuerdo?" Candy asintió con una sonrisa en señal de aceptación. Soltando un suspiro, la mujer empezó a contarle en voz baja su historia. "¿Sabes Candy? De no ser por el clima y el entorno, a veces tengo la impresión de estar en Lakewood. Dentro de la mansión el ambiente sigue siendo el mismo. Es cierto que los Señores Leagan son personas muy exigentes y que nos hacen trabajar demasiado pero también, reconocen el trabajo de sus empleados. Mira el caso de Stewart, el Señor Leagan le dio la oportunidad de desempeñar en un nuevo puesto de trabajo y ahora, está a cargo de la recepción de este hotel."

"Stewart… ¿Sabes que me jugó una broma?", le dijo a manera de pregunta mientras negaba con la cabeza con una divertida sonrisa en los labios. "¡Fue a recogernos a la estación de tren, actuando y vistiendo como si aún fuera su chofer!"

"Si, Candy.", Mary soltó una risita cubriéndose la boca con una mano. "Me comentó su hazaña y la expresión de asombro que pusiste cuando lo viste vestido de esa manera. También me dijo como tu rostro cambió a indignación cuando el Señor Johnson lo felicitó por su ascenso y tú caíste en cuenta que te había engañado. Con alivio me dijo que si el Señor Andrew no hubiera estado presente, seguramente te le hubieras lanzado encima." Ambas mujeres rieron abiertamente por un momento y cuando sus risas se fueron apagando, la mujer continuó. "En mi caso han mejorado mis prestaciones y ahora ostento oficialmente el título de ama de llaves."

"Mary, es que en esa casa las cosas no avanzan si no estás tú. Recuerda, siempre ha sido así." Le dijo Candy con certeza y luego, las ambas reprimieron una risita al recordar bromas que hacían al respecto en el pasado.

"Con quien me llevó algo de trabajo entenderme fue con Greta, la nueva cocinera."

"¿Y Doug? ¿Qué pasó con él?" preguntó Candy intrigada.

"Él sí renunció Candy. A pesar que los Señores Leagan le ofrecieron un aumento y cubrir los gastos de traslado de su familia, prefirió quedarse en Lakewood. ¿Sabes? Hemos mantenido cierta comunicación y me contó que abrió una panadería."

"Horneaba exquisitamente…", Candy la interrumpió, relamiéndose los labios al recordar los humeantes bollos y las tartas de frutas.

"Horneaba mucho mejor de lo que cocinaba," coincidió Mary. "Al parecer le va muy bien en el negocio y el nombre que le puso al local, al principio atrajo mucha clientela solo por la curiosidad… imagínate, lo llamó '_Pan del Hambriento_'." terminó de decir, soltando una risita y a los pocos segundos, otra risita le hizo eco.

Y luego, después de girar la cabeza para comprobar disimuladamente que no hubiera alguien en los alrededores, Mary se inclinó ligeramente hacia delante y Candy no pudo evitar imitar el movimiento. "Te voy a contar algo en confianza, Candy," empezó a hablar la mujer mayor en voz baja, "¿Sabías que a su manera, Doug trató de impedir el compromiso con el Señorito Neal?" Agrandando los ojos y alzando las cejas con sorpresa, Candy solo pudo negar con la cabeza. "En la mansión era un secreto a voces los planes que el Señorito tenía y eso a Doug le enfadó demasiado. Dijo que haría algo para que ese compromiso no se llevara a cabo." Candy se sintió profundamente conmovida al escuchar esas palabras y Mary, volvió a observar a su alrededor. "La mañana en que el Señor Johnson fue a buscarte a tu apartamento, Doug vertió un purgante en el té del Señorito." Los ojos de Candy se abrieron desmesuradamente, llevándose una mano a la boca a manera de reprimir una carcajada. "Pero su plan no funcionó, el purgante no le hizo efecto. ¡Vaya estómago el del Señorito!" dijo la mujer admirada, "Cualquier persona normal se la hubiera pasado en el lavado ese día." Y ante esa declaración, todo intento anterior de Candy por reprimir la carcajada, salió volando por la ventana.

"Doug…", musitó Candy cuando su risa se apagó. "Cuando regrese a Lakewood lo visitaré en su panadería y le daré las gracias personalmente." Por un momento, Candy se quedó pensativa, recordando la manera en que Albert había dado por terminado el compromiso, "Al final, todo salió bien. ¿Sabes? Aún recuerdo ese día y lo conmocionados que estaban todos por cómo todo terminó. Eliza estaba furiosa y la mirada que me dio, fue realmente escalofriante."

"La Señorita Eliza…", Mary sonrió negando con la cabeza, "…Parece que nunca cambiará. Siempre le anda diciendo al Señorito Neal que seguramente le lanzaste un hechizo, ya que no puede hacerse de una novia."

"¿Qué yo hice qué?", preguntó con asombro y luego, soltando una risita de manera divertida, añadió, "¿Qué cree que soy, una bruja?"

"Pues bruja no, pero si una hechicera para ser precisa." Y nuevamente, se escuchó una nueva ronda de risas.

"Reír así contigo me trae tantos recuerdos de esos días en Lakewood, Mary.", Candy comentó de manera nostálgica, "El pasado noviembre estuve ahí para el servicio conmemorativo de la muerte de Stear. La mansión sigue igual pero sus jardines debido a la estación, carecían de flores." Dejó de hablar por un momento. "¿Cómo está el Sr. Whitman? ¿Has sabido de él? No pude verle ese día…"

"Supe que se mudó a California. Al ser una persona ya mayor, quiere pasar sus últimos años junto a sus hijos y nietos pero dejó dicho que cuando visite Lakewood, pasará a la mansión para cuidar de los jardines. Casualmente llevo conmigo su nueva dirección, ¿Quieres que te la de?"

"Si Mary, por favor, me encantaría escribirle."

A pesar de encontrarse en una fiesta, siendo el ama de llaves de los Leagan, Mary siempre llevaba consigo en algún bolsillo de sus prendas o en su bolso, una pequeña libreta y una pluma en caso de emergencia. Y en lo que anotaba en un pequeño trozo de papel la dirección del Señor Whitman, Candy se giró levemente sobre sí en la silla, empezando a recorrer el salón con la mirada. Había pasado ya un buen tiempo en compañía de Mary y ahora se preguntaba en dónde podría estar Albert. No le tomó mucho tiempo localizarlo; siendo casi la hora en que la cena sería servida, la mayoría de invitados ya se encontraban sentados en sus respectivas mesas, despejando así la vista del salón. Y ahí estaba él, en línea recta al otro extremo de la pista de baile, conversando de pie con Sarah Leagan. A juzgar por la expresión de la dama, cualquiera que fuera el tema sobre el que estaban hablando, era algo serio. Esto hizo que Candy se preguntara de qué podría tratarse pero pronto, ese pensamiento desapareció cuando observó, como la Sra. Leagan asentía y Albert se retiraba con una sonrisa de satisfacción pintada en el rostro. El corazón de Candy empezó a latir con fuerza al contemplar una vez más, la imponente y gallarda figura vistiendo impecablemente un frac. Todo en él emanaba autoridad y seguridad.

"Aquí tienes Candy,", la voz de Mary hizo que Candy volviera su mirada hacia la mujer que estaba sentada a su lado.

"Gracias, Mary. Me emociona saber que podré estar en contacto con él. No veo la hora de escribirle."

"Solo prométeme que cuando lo hagas, lo saludarás de mi parte. ¿Está bien?" Candy asintió.

"Sé que no tengo excusa pero por favor, perdona que te haya dejado por tanto tiempo.", Candy se estremeció placenteramente al escuchar esa amable voz a sus espaldas y cerró brevemente los ojos al sentir el calor de su mano sobre el hombro. "Gracias Mary, le agradezco que le haya hecho compañía."

"Ha sido un placer, Señor Andrew.", la mujer respondió haciendo una leve reverencia al ponerse de pie y dirigiéndose a Candy, continuó, "He disfrutado enormemente conversar contigo, Candy. También te anoté mi dirección para que estemos en contacto." Y luego, acercándose a ella con una cálida sonrisa, la abrazó, "Me alegra saber que por dentro sigues siendo la dulce y sencilla chica de siempre. Nunca cambies por favor." Candy le devolvió la sonrisa cuando se separaron. "Candy, Señor Andrew, me despido entonces, debo retirarme. Desde ya les deseo tengan un buen viaje de regreso a Chicago."

"Gracias Mary." Respondieron los dos al unísono.

Después que Mary se retiró, Candy y Albert tomaron sus respectivos puestos en la mesa. "Me alegra ver que te la has pasado bien en compañía de Mary." Dijo Albert con sinceridad.

"Si, me sentí muy feliz por volver a verla aunque, si he de serte sincera, ahora me siento un poco nostálgica." Respondió haciendo un mohín.

"¿Quieres contarme?", había un dejo de preocupación en su voz.

"No es nada, Albert. Es solo que al ponernos al día de lo que ha pasado con nuestros amigos, me hizo recordar el día que llegué a la mansión de los Leagan en Lakewood y todas aquellas personas que se quedaron atrás."

"Ya veo…" le respondió en tono pensativo.

"Pero también tengo tan gratos recuerdos…" Candy hizo una pequeña pausa, "¿Sabes? Cuando viví en la mansión Leagan, Doug, el cocinero en ese entonces, me enseñó a hornear pan y pasteles. Todo me quedaba delicioso." Dijo con orgullo, alzando la barbilla.

"¿En serio?", preguntó él con incredulidad alzando las cejas, y con una sonrisa que amenazaba en asomarse por sus labios, continuó hablando, "Entonces, ¿Por qué no tuve el placer de probar esas artes culinarias en el Magnolia? Hasta donde recuerdo, ¡La comida te atacaba!", dijo esto último de manera teatral.

"¡Albert!", exclamó Candy sonrojándose furiosamente mientras le daba un golpecito en el brazo y él, no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

"Disculpa Candy," empezó a hablar con alegre voz, "Seguramente _hornear,_" hizo una pequeña pausa para acentuar la palabra, "lo has de hacer muy bien y el pan no te… ataca."

Candy apretó los labios y volvió a verlo entrecerrando los ojos. Aunque en el pasado él nunca había bromeado sobre sus destrezas en la cocina sino más bien la ayudaba, ahora lo hacía y al parecer, lo estaba disfrutando al máximo. Resoplando ligeramente, dijo con orgullo, "Y será mejor que no lo dudes. Algún día te lo demostraré."

La divertida plática, al menos así lo era para Albert, fue interrumpida cuando los otros integrantes de la mesa tomaron sus puestos. Candy no sabía ahora que prefería, si continuar conversando sobre sus talentos en la cocina o volver a estar cerca de los Leagan. Respiró profundamente tratando de reunir sus fuerzas, sabía que así debía ser… Ellos eran los anfitriones y Albert, el miembro más importante de la familia. Su lugar estaba en la mesa principal, y eso la arrastraba a ella a ese mismo lugar. Afortunadamente, el puesto de Neal estaba tres sillas hacia su derecha y al tener a Albert a su izquierda y a George a la izquierda de éste, evitó que sus miradas volvieran a encontrarse. Y no que Neal quisiera hacerlo, casi desde que ingresaron en el salón, Candy se había dado cuenta que él estaba haciendo lo posible por evitarla. Pero al contrario de Neal, sintió continuamente sobre ella la fría y fulminante mirada de Eliza. No obstante a esa pequeña incomodidad, la cena transcurrió con absoluta calma acompañada de una suave melodía.

Entre bocado y bocado, conversó de todo un poco con Albert y George. La cena había estado suculenta y aunque iba en contra de la etiqueta, se comió hasta el último bocado. Albert sonrió divertido al ver que el postre corrió con el mismo destino y enterneciéndose por la expresión de satisfacción que Candy tenía, le ofreció lo que quedaba del de él. Su acto hizo que fuera recompensado con una radiante sonrisa y fuera criticado en silencio con la mirada, al otro lado de la mesa, pero eso, a él no le importaba. Y antes que los meseros empezaran a retirar los platos del postre, con la delicadeza que la caracterizaba, la Sra. Leagan se puso de pie. Su segundo movimiento de esa noche estaba a punto de concretarse.

"Por favor, sírvanse disculparme un momento. Debo comunicarles algo a los invitados." Dijo y luego, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la rubia, añadió, "Candy, por favor si puedes acompañarme."

Con una expresión de confusión en el rostro y observando la expresión de perplejidad y desconcierto en el de los demás, Candy volvió su mirada hacia Albert con una tácita pregunta. Y en el instante en que sus miradas se encontraron, la invadió una sensación de seguridad. Él tampoco pronunció palabra, solo asintió suavemente con una ligera sonrisa y ella supo en ese momento que todo estaría bien; no había nada que temer. Entonces, poniéndose de pie, siguió a la Sra. Leagan hacia un extremo de la tarima.

"Espera aquí por favor," Le indició cuando llegaron a su destino. Aunque la dama pretendió sonar amable, su voz resultó ser áspera.

Candy la observó caminar con dignidad de manera pausada y cuando llegó al centro de la tarima, después de dirigirle unas palabras al director, la orquesta que hasta ahora seguía interpretando una suave melodía, de pronto, dejó de tocar. En el salón solo quedaba el suave murmullo producido por las conversaciones de aquellos que aún no habían notado lo que estaba sucediendo.

"Queridos amigos, socios y familia," empezó a hablar con formalidad. Su fina y modulada voz resonó a través de las bocinas, haciendo que el murmullo que hasta hace un momento se escuchaba dejara de existir. Los rostros de todos los presentes se volvieron inmediatamente hacia ella. "Por favor, sírvanse disculpar esta interrupción pero debo comunicarles algo de suma importancia." La Sra. Leagan respiró profundamente de manera imperceptible, pareciendo que esa pausa era parte de su manera articulada de hablar. "Como muchos de ustedes sabrán, Candice White Andrew", dijo haciendo un ademán hacia donde la joven se encontraba de pie, "antes de ser la hija adoptiva de la familia Andrew, residió con nosotros en Lakewood."

A Candy las piernas empezaron a temblarle y su corazón se agitó en su pecho. No podía explicarse por qué la Sra. Leagan quería hablar de ella y menos, de su humillante pasado con ellos. Era consciente de como las miradas de todos bailaban de un lado a otro sobre ellas. _Cálmate Candy, cálmate… Aquí está Albert… Si se tratara de algo malo él ya hubiera intervenido…_

"Desde ese entonces, se han difundido falsos rumores sobre su persona." Sarah Leagan volvió a hacer una pequeña pausa para tomar fuerzas y pronunciar así sus siguientes palabras. "Esos rumores dicen que ella es una ladrona y que cuando estuvo viviendo bajo nuestro techo, robó joyas y artículos valiosos de la familia." Un creciente murmullo empezó a escucharse por el salón y en su silla, Eliza sonrió con cierta satisfacción. Sus ojos reflejaban malicia. Lo que por años se había encargado de ir difundiendo de boca en boca, ahora su madre se estaba encargando de hacerlo público ante las masas. La prensa estaba ahí… indudablemente esa sería una noticia de primera plana. Pero su anticipada victoria se revirtió cuando escuchó las siguientes palabras. "Pero estoy aquí porque quisiera terminar definitivamente con esta imperdonable situación." Sarah Leagan volvió a hacer otra pausa para respirar profundamente, "Esos rumores _no_ son ciertos. Ella _jamás_ robó algo sino todo lo contrario, es una persona honrada, digna de toda confianza, que siempre nos apoyó." Y después de dar un último respiro, se volvió dirigiéndose hacia la enfermera, "Candice, por favor perdona cualquier inconveniente y pesar que esto te haya causado." Y volviendo a dirigirse a los presentes, concluyó, "Les agradezco nuevamente su atención. Aunque este asunto difiere del motivo por el que nos hemos reunido, quise aprovechar la ocasión ya que creí era necesario aclararlo. Por favor," hizo nuevamente un ademán ahora recorriendo el salón, "sigan disfrutando de la fiesta." Y volviéndose ligeramente hacia atrás, con un leve asentimiento añadió, "¿Maestro?"

Y prontamente, el salón empezó a ser invadido por el suave sonido de la música pero le ganaba en volumen el sonido producido por el fuerte murmullo de los invitados. Todos quedaron atónitos ante las palabras dichas por Sarah Leagan. Era cierto, por mucho tiempo se había corrido el rumor dentro de la familia, del tipo de persona que había sido Candice White, y luego, poco a poco, éste se había extendido hacia sus amistades. La nueva hija adoptiva de los Andrew era nada más y nada menos, que una chica huérfana que había robado en casa de la familia Leagan y debido a eso, había sido enviada a México como una criada. Pero cuando se corrió la noticia que había sido acogida por el propio patriarca en el seno de los Andrew, impidiendo así su partida al vecino país, causó un gran revuelo en los altos círculos sociales. Lo importante había sido desde entonces, tener en cuenta que había una _ladrona _en la clase alta. Muchos ya habían olvidado esos rumores pero para los que los tenían siempre presente, ahora, con la aclaración, podían dejar de preocuparse y mirarla con nuevos ojos. Al menos, en cuanto a su pasado como ladrona, sus antecedentes familiares, seguían siendo algo diferente.

Eliza se removió en su lugar respirando agitadamente. Sus ojos se encendieron de ira. Parecían ser un par de puñales que querían destrozar el cuerpo de la dama de establo que seguía de pie a un extremo de la tarima. Tenía la intención de levantarse para ir a reclamarle a su madre y espetarle un par de verdades a la mugrosa huérfana pero cuando se giró buscando apoyo en Neal quien sonreía de medio lado, sus ojos se encontraron con una firme y penetrante mirada azul que le envió una señal de advertencia. Sumisamente, bajó la mirada y se quedó inmóvil en su lugar. Aunque por dentro trinaba de la pura rabia, no se atrevería a hacer nada en contra de la voluntad del Tío Abuelo William.

Sarah Leagan parecía estar ajena al cuchicheo que acaba de provocar. Con la misma dignidad con que se acercó al centro de la tarima, ahora avanzaba como en trance nuevamente hacia Candy. Había sido una humillación el haber tenido que decir aquellas palabras pero no tuvo opción. Mientras su boca se había movido al hablar, en lo único que pudo concentrarse era en terminar. Necesitaba marcharse de ahí, no deseaba tener que responder a las indiscutibles preguntas que le harían pero desafortunadamente, no podía retirarse. Lo más que podría hacer es salir a tomar un poco de aire.

Aún con las piernas temblándole, de pie en el extremo de la tarima, Candy sujetaba sus manos contra su pecho y sus ojos se habían ido nublando paulatinamente con cada palabra que salía de la boca de la Sra. Leagan. Jamás habría imaginado que ese turbio aspecto de su pasado se hablara públicamente en una reunión, y menos que esto se hiciera con el fin de aclararlo. Cerró los ojos y soltó un suave suspiro sintiendo como esa sombra de su pasado que siempre había sentido sobre ella, se iba desvaneciendo lentamente hasta desaparecer por completo. Y cuando abrió los ojos, Sarah Leagan estaba pasando a su lado.

"Señora Leagan," la mujer se detuvo al escuchar su nombre, saliendo momentáneamente de su trance y luego, se estremeció ligeramente al sentir sobre su brazo el calor de la mano de Candy, "Gracias por negar y aclarar frente a todos el rumor que yo era una ladrona." Le dijo la joven con la voz llena de emoción.

Sin volver el rostro y conservando una postura de dignidad, elegancia y orgullo, mirándola de soslayo, la mujer respondió, "No tienes por qué agradecerme Candy. Solo cumplía una orden del Tío Abuelo William." Y habiendo dicho eso, sin decir nada más, reanudó su marcha.

Candy la observó alejarse y asimiló sus palabras. Ahora comprendía por qué vio a Albert conversando con ella; lo que acababa de suceder justificaba su expresión durante esa plática. No debió haber sido fácil para ella hacer una declaración de semejante magnitud; haberlo hecho requería demasiado valor. Pero había algo que quizás la Sra. Leagan no comprendía y esto era lo que sus palabras habían significado para ella. Por años se había preocupado por esos rumores y había percibido durante algún tiempo, algunas miradas de recelo hacia su persona. Candy no pudo evitar perturbarse al recordar esos incómodos y amargos momentos. Sí, aunque la Sra. Leagan acabara de rechazar su agradecimiento, le haría saber lo que esa acción había significado por medio de una carta. Al sentirse liberada de esa carga, Candy sonrió para sí… _Si, esa oscura sombra de mi pasado ya no está sobre mí… Albert… muchas gracias…_

"¿Me haría el honor de concederme el primer baile?"

Candy dio un respingo, sacándola de sus cavilaciones pero rápidamente se tranquilizó al escuchar esa voz que siempre la calmaba. "Como jefe de la familia, ¿No deberías bailar la primera pieza con la Señora Leagan?", preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Tú lo has dicho, _debería…_ pero en vista que no se encuentra en el salón, a ti te corresponde ese honor. Entonces, ¿Me haría usted el favor?", volvió a preguntarle haciendo una reverencia mientras le ofrecía la mano derecha con la palma hacia arriba.

"Encantada." Respondió Candy en una nube de felicidad, tomando su mano.

Sujetándola, Albert la condujo unos pasos hasta la pista y al encontrarse ahí, soltó su mano para tomar la posición que el vals exigía. Albert envolvió con su brazo izquierdo el torso de Candy y ella correspondió a su abrazo colocando su mano sobre el hombro derecho de él. Y cuando los dedos de Albert hicieron contacto con la suave piel de su espalda, ambos sintieron como un placentero calor recorría sus cuerpos. Por una fracción de segundo los dos se quedaron inmóviles, conteniendo la respiración se miraron profundamente a los ojos. Sin interrumpir el contacto de sus miradas, Albert le ofreció su mano derecha a la altura del hombro proponiéndole el baile. Y justo cuando ella la tomó, la orquesta empezó a interpretar una conocida melodía y él la condujo suavemente por la pista.

Y sin proponérselo, Albert se fue perdiendo en la intensidad de un verde mirar. Las otras parejas que poco a poco se fueron uniendo arremolinándose por la pista, pronto empezaron a desvanecerse, y el sonido de la música de la orquesta, fue reemplazo por el fuerte bombeo de su corazón. Sentía como inevitablemente iba cediendo al torbellino interno de sus emociones y como su cordura lo iba abandonando por completo. Su mirada fue descendiendo hasta detenerse en los anhelantes labios de su compañera que le lanzaban una clara invitación a poseerlos y de manera inconsciente, la atrajo más cerca de él. De pronto, los dedos de su mano izquierda empezaron a cobrar vida propia, acariciando ligeramente la tersa piel de su espalda; su cabeza empezaba a descender hacia esos labios que lo aclamaban. Pero al sentir como ella se estremecía ante esa caricia, salió abruptamente de la íntima y excitante atmósfera en la que se encontraba absorto, deteniendo gradualmente el ligero movimiento de sus dedos y frenando su descenso.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Cómo es que se había dejado llevar de esa manera? Si hubiera seguido inmerso en sus emociones, definitivamente en estos momentos estaría reclamando esos labios como propios.Con la cordura recuperada, sonrió con satisfacción para sus adentros cuando advirtió, que aparentemente ella se encontraba absorta bajo el mismo efecto. Sus grandes ojos brillaban al mirarlo con intensidad y ¿No había sido su imaginación que sus labios reflejaran un oculto anhelo? Luchando en contra de sus propios deseos, decidió sacarla de esa atmósfera, ya que si seguía mirándolo de esa manera, pronto estaría en peligro de volver a dejarse llevar por todas esas sensaciones que su mirada le provocaba.

"¿Cómo te sientes, Candy?" Le preguntó.

Inmersa en ese mágico momento y deleitándose de estar ligeramente en su abrazo, Candy se encontraba mareada flotando en una nube de pura felicidad. El retumbar de su corazón se había hecho más latente en sus oídos cuando por un momento, tuvo la sensación que iba a besarla. Seguramente solo fue parte de su emoción ya que ahora solo lo veía mover los labios pero no entendía ni escuchaba absolutamente nada de lo que decía. Y en una reacción involuntaria, musitó, "¿Perdón?"

"¿Cómo te sientes?", Albert volvió a repetir la pregunta, ahora acercándose a su oído para que lo oyera. "Cuando me acerqué a ti para sacarte a bailar, parecías estar feliz pero a la vez un poco perturbada."

Sentir el calor de su aliento por encima de su oreja, hizo que Candy volviera a estremecerse. Cerró los ojos brevemente y sus fosas nasales se inundaron con la fragancia de su loción, mezclada con el aroma de su piel. Se sintió desfallecer, ¿Hace cuánto que no lo tenía así de cerca? Y cuando sintió que esa cautivante mezcla se alejaba, volvió a inhalar profundamente, abriendo los ojos.

"¿Candy?"

Saliendo finalmente de su mareo, registró en su mente las palabras del hombre frente a ella. Parecía estar preocupado por cómo se sentía después de haber escuchado el breve discurso de la Señora Leagan. "Gracias, Albert. Estoy muy bien."

"¿Segura?", preguntó con vacilación.

"Si. Verás, al principio empecé a alarmarme cuando ella comentó que yo había vivido con ellos. Pensé que diría algo en contra mía…"

"Candy, sabes que yo no lo hubiera permitido." La interrumpió con suavidad.

"Si, lo sé…" respondió ella bajando levemente la mirada y volviendo a alzarla sin fijarla en él, continuó, "En ese momento, en medio de mi turbación, recordé que siempre has estado ahí para mí. Fue entonces que me sentí segura y sabía que no tenía nada que temer." Albert le sonrió asintiendo. "Y cuando escuché lo que dijo a continuación, sentí que mi corazón se saldría de mi pecho de la alegría. Me siento libre, Albert, libre de todo lo que pasó en ese entonces." Y mirándolo a los ojos, añadió, "Gracias Albert. Muchas gracias."

"¿Y por qué me agradeces a mí? En todo caso fue ella la que aclaró esos rumores."

"De hecho le agradecí, pero me respondió que solo estaba cumpliendo tus órdenes. Además… te vi hablando con ella antes que sirvieran la cena y entonces supuse que…"

"Mmm… ¿Me viste…?" preguntó Albert alzando una ceja con una sonrisa a medias, "¿Eso quiere decir que extrañabas tanto mi presencia, como para estarme buscando por el salón?"

"Eh… claro que no… bueno, si… digo, no… digo…", Candy empezó a balbucear nerviosamente y luego, recuperándose, continuó. "Te vi por casualidad… Es que ustedes estaban en la línea de mi vista cuando estaba conversando con Mary."

"Ah… ya veo." Respondió él con tono divertido.

"Pero bueno, eso no viene al caso. Es cierto que ella fue quien habló, pero lo hizo porque tú se lo pediste. Ella no mentiría sobre eso. Así que… Gracias. Gracias por todo Albert."

Albert la observó por un momento y luego, esbozó una dulce sonrisa mientras seguía girando con ella por la pista de baile. "Cuando somos pequeños a todos nos identifican por alguna característica de nuestra personalidad pero conforme pasan los años, nosotros mismos nos hacemos de un nombre según sean nuestras acciones. Es lo que comúnmente se conoce como la reputación de una persona. Algunos se hacen de una buena y otros," dejó de hablar para hacer un mohín, "…bueno, todo lo contrario. Cuando no se conoce a una persona, comúnmente uno se deja llevar por lo que las otras personas dicen de ella y generalmente, se le conceptualiza de esa manera." Y volviendo a posar sus ojos sobre ella, continuó con seriedad, "Candy, conozco todos los detalles de lo sucedido y de cómo Eliza y Neal aprovechándose de su posición, se encargaron de difundir esas calumnias solo para ensuciar tu nombre. ¿Recuerdas que hace tiempo te dije que mi posición también traía beneficios?" Candy asintió, "Ya que Sarah no se molestó en ese entonces en hacer más averiguaciones y luego en ponerle un alto a sus hijos, amablemente le solicité que desmintiera y aclarara el rumor que ellos habían iniciado." Había un dejo de picardía en su voz.

"¿Se lo… _solicitaste_… amablemente?"

"Por supuesto, se lo solicité amablemente… usando las influencias del patriarca." Le dijo haciéndole un guiño y volviendo a su tono serio, mientras señalaba con la barbilla y la mirada a su alrededor, añadió, "En estos círculos sociales, el nombre de una persona a veces es más importante que sus mismas posesiones y su lugar en la sociedad. Tu nombre debía limpiarse, Candy."

Ella sintió como sus ojos amenazaban con volver a nublarse y luchó fuertemente para reprimir las lágrimas. No le hubiera importado que los demás siguieran pensando que ella era una ladronzuela si él creía en su inocencia, sin embargo, le agradecía infinitamente haberle quitado esa preocupación de encima. Trató de agradecerle con palabras pero el nudo que sentía en su garganta se lo impidió. Con sus ojos fijos en los de él, parpadeó lentamente y luego le sonrió con gratitud.

(_Fin del flashback)_

oOoOoOo

**Notas personales**

La conversación con Mary está basada en las cartas que Candy le escribió a Stewart, a la propia Mary y al Señor Whitman más un poco de mi imaginación. Así que Doug, sí trató de 'interrumpir' el compromiso vertiendo un purgante en el té de Neal… jijiji… eso me dio mucha risa.

Hay cosas importantes que sucedieron en esa fiesta. Mizuki nos indica que la fotografía que fue tomada ahí, es muy importante para Candy en su presente. Puede que sea porque es un recordatorio de su pasado y de cómo ese día todo se aclaró gracias a Albert, o por haber vuelto a ver a sus amigos, o porque en el tiempo Albert le contó cuál había sido su intención de llamarla a para que posara a su lado, o porque ya tenía una relación con él, la verdad, no lo sé. Todo vuelve a girar y depender nuevamente de cuando ocurrió la confesión del Príncipe de la Colina. Me puse a ver fotos de esos tiempos y como escribí en el capítulo, siempre el jefe de la familia estaba en el centro (generalmente sentado), a su derecha su esposa y enfrente de ambos los hijos de la pareja. Después, conforme iba reduciendo el orden jerárquico, se iban colocando los demás miembros a los costados bajo el mismo esquema. De ninguna manera las **hijas **o **amigas**, se ponían a la derecha del _jefe de familia _para esas tomas. Para mí, basados en eso, Mizuki nos deja ver algo por ahí al decir que él la quería a su lado, sino, ¿Por qué mencionarlo?

Puse en la foto a los gerentes de área del hotel porque si Candy menciona que Albert y los Leagan estaban en el centro de la fotografía, ¿Quiénes más estaban llenando los costados? Así que queda en ustedes para la foto mental, eliminarlos o dejarlos… ;)

Ahora, sobre la aclaración de Sarah Leagan respecto a que ella no era una ladrona, Candy le escribe una carta agradeciéndole el gesto y es ahí donde menciona que fue una orden del Tío Abuelo William.

"_Pero encima de todas las cosas, estaba encantada que haya negado el rumor que yo era una ladronzuela, en frente a todos los miembros de la familia._

_Posteriormente, cuando quise agradecerle, usted me dijo que solamente había sido una orden del Tío Abuelo William,"_

Es evidente también que Albert estaba interesado en limpiar el nombre de Candy y usó el poder de su posición para ello. ¿Por qué lo hizo? Cada quien saque sus propias conclusiones, yo saqué las mías. Ahora, ¿Cuándo hizo Sarah Leagan esa declaración? Basados en la misma carta sabemos que fue en Miami. Candy empieza agradeciéndole que la haya invitado a la inauguración y que gracias a ello pudo volver a ver a sus amigos. Luego continúa con el fragmento de arriba (Nótese la frase ' _**en frente a todos los miembros de la familia**__'_). Según eso, no necesariamente hizo la declaración en la fiesta.

Supuse que al tratarse de una inauguración, habían _invitados especiales_ y no solo los miembros de la familia pero no creo _todos los parientes de los Andrew _se hayan reunido en ese viaje en otra ocasión que no fuera para la inauguración en sí. Además, aclararlo frente a toda la familia, no creo que únicamente se esté refiriendo a Albert, George y los Leagan.

Bueno, pensé publicar lo que faltaba del capítulo de una sola vez pero para hacerlo más ordenado y que mis propias notas no se mezclaran, lo volvía a dividir. Pero no se preocupen, pueden leer de una vez la parte final. Las veo allá. :)


	14. Nuevos comienzos - tercera parte

**CAPÍTULO CATORCE: Nuevos comienzos – tercera parte**

Con una radiante sonrisa en los labios, Candy abrió los ojos y observó todo a su alrededor. Parecía como si cada objeto en esa habitación la felicitara por todo lo que había vivido la noche anterior. Poniéndose de pie, colocó sus brazos imitando una pose de baile y luego, empezó a girar por la habitación mientras tarareaba una melodía. Había estado en los brazos de Albert… Había bailado con él… Y no pocas veces como en el compromiso de Archie y Annie… Y cuando él se había visto obligado a bailar con alguna joven y ella había sido asediada por jóvenes caballeros, él aparecía repentinamente en su rescate como por arte de magia. Pero como siempre, él seguía confundiéndola con sus acciones y sus palabras. ¿Qué quería insinuarle al mencionar lo del nombre de una persona en la alta sociedad y pedirle que posara a su lado en la fotografía? Sea lo que fuera, estaba feliz porque al parecer él no pretendía apartarse de su lado. Todo para ella era como un sueño que no tenía fin ya que pronto volvería a verlo para desayunar. _Desayuno… _Candy dejó abruptamente de girar y volvió su mirada hacia el reloj ubicado sobre la mesa de noche.

"¡Las diez con treinta minutos!" exclamó alarmada. "¡Te quedaste dormida Candy, te volviste a quedar dormida! ¡Ahora jamás dejará de molestarte que sigues siendo una dormilona!" bufó molesta consigo misma. "Será mejor que te duches rápidamente y corras al restaurante."

.

Quince minutos después, Candy salía a toda prisa de su habitación con cuarenta y cinco minutos de retraso. Solo daba gracias que la Tía Elroy no los hubiera acompañado y para cuando volviera a verla, ya habría pasado un buen tiempo de que la Sra. Goshert le hubiera informado sobre su mala educación. _La Sra. Goshert… Espero que ya se encuentre mejor… ¿Tal vez debería pasar primero a revisarla?... _"Deja de pensar en eso ahora, solo necesitaba descansar. Corre, Candy, Corre," le gritó una voz desde su interior. Y sin pensarlo dos veces, se apresuró hacia el restaurante.

Sentado en una mesa con vista al mar, a un hombre rubio con ropas casuales no se le había borrado del rostro una sonrisa de satisfacción. Tal parecía que esa era ahora su manera de sonreír. Pero tenía razones para sentirse de esa manera. Empezaba a convencerse que su amor finalmente sería correspondido y mientras llegara el día de declararlo, ya había empezado a mover sus piezas. Sin embargo, a pesar de esa sensación de certeza, la sombra de Terry aún lo perseguía.

"Buenos días, Señor William, ¿Descansó bien?", le preguntó un hombre que llevaba en la mano unos periódicos y luego, se sentó frente a él.

"Buenos días, George. Descansé muy bien, gracias, aunque he de confesar que estoy molido. Por primera vez no me hubiera importado quedarme un rato más en la cama."

El asistente sonrió, "¿Cómo lo debe estar haciendo la Señorita Candy?"

Albert sonrió dejando al descubierto su perfecta dentadura. "Si, George, igual que Candy." En su mente se coló una imagen de ella recostada en una cama… con sus brazos arropándola.

"Buenos días, ¿Hablaban de mí?", una alegre y cantarina voz femenina los sorprendió por detrás.

"Buenos días, Señorita Candy." Respondió George poniéndose de pie, haciendo una leve reverencia.

"Buenos días, Candy." Albert imitó el gesto de George y se acercó a ella para apartarle la silla y después que ella se acomodara en el asiento, los dos hombres volvieron a sentarse. "Solo le estaba comentando a George, que me hubiera encantado poder un poco más… como tú."

Candy se ruborizó, "Perdón, seguramente no escuché el despertador debido al cansancio y me quedé dormida."

"No te preocupes Candy, ésta vez quedas excusada." dijo Albert haciéndole un guiño. "De hecho, George acaba de llegar y yo no hace mucho que vine." Se volvió dirigiéndose al hombre, "¿Son los periódicos de hoy?"

"Si, Señor William. Aquí tiene."

Los encabezados de todos los ejemplares hablaban, ya fuera sobre el gran éxito de la fiesta de inauguración del "Miami Resort Inn X", o sobre la presencia en Florida del ahora célebre magnate y patriarca de la familia, el Señor William A. Andrew.

"Mira que bien saliste George." Le dijo Albert a manera de broma, mostrándole la fotografía de una primera plana. El aludido volvió a verla brevemente y soltó un suspiro de resignación al observarse. Como siempre, había salido con esa expresión de sufrimiento que parecía no querer abandonarle, pero que culpa tenía él, simple y sencillamente detestaba salir en las fotografías.

Candy se inclinó ligeramente sobre Albert y soltando una risita, comentó. "¿Y dónde me dejas a mí?, mírame, parezco un poco asustada. Pero ¿sabes? A pesar de nuestras expresiones, me encanta esta fotografía. Es un lindo recuerdo de esa noche."

Albert coincidió en su interior y se quedó pensativo por un momento, "George, por favor contacta al editor de este diario y ve que nos saquen una copia de todas las fotos que se tomaron. Cuando las tengan, que las envíen a nuestras oficinas en Chicago." George asintió con entendimiento y Candy dio unas palmaditas de felicidad.

Interrumpieron brevemente su plática, ya que llegó el mesero a tomar su orden y después que éste se retirara, Candy le solicitó a George si podía tomar uno de los periódicos. Tenía curiosidad por leer que era lo que se decía y si en su interior, habían más fotografías. No quedó defraudada. Ahí estaba Albert estrechando la mano de Raymond Leagan, Albert haciendo el brindis con sus palabras citadas en la parte inferior, tomas de otros miembros importantes de la alta sociedad y un artículo que ocupaba casi tres hojas donde se narraba el largo camino que habían recorrido los Leagan. Para su alivio, no había nada bochornoso en cuanto a ella más que un párrafo que hablaba sobre las sorprendentes palabras de Sarah Leagan, comentado de forma positiva. Pero guiada por un impulso, al darle vuelta a la hoja, su vista se quedó clavada en otra noticia. Conforme avanzaba en su lectura, una sonrisa fue creciendo en su rostro.

"¿Tan buena fue la crítica para que sonrías?" Le preguntó Albert a manera de broma.

"¿Eh…? Ah sí, dicen cosas muy buenas pero mira lo que encontré," Candy se inclinó para mostrarle el artículo a Albert y siguió hablando con naturalidad, "Dicen que la interpretación de Terry como Hamlet ha tenido tal éxito en Broadway, que han alargado sus presentaciones por varias temporadas e incluso, la Compañía Stratford ya tiene firmado un contrato para llevar la obra a Inglaterra." Candy seguía hablando mientras señalaba esas partes en el diario y luego, hizo una breve pausa para observar las fotos. "Recuerdo que cuando todavía estábamos en Inglaterra, una vez Terry me confesó que su sueño era ir a Broadway y convertirse en un gran actor. Al poco tiempo fue que partió persiguiendo su sueño…"

"Si… también recuerdo algo de eso…", dijo casi en un susurro.

Candy pudo percibir que la voz de Albert había perdido su tono alegre y cuando volvió a verlo, observó que también la expresión de su rostro se había ensombrecido. Su mirada estaba pérdida en la línea azul del horizonte de manera pensativa. ¿Qué había pasado? Y peor aún, ¿Cómo era que él _también _lo recordaba? Hasta donde ella sabía, Terry y Albert eran amigos pero no creía que el primero le hubiera confiado algo de esa naturaleza. En ese entonces simplemente no hablaba con nadie sobre el tema. Era algo que solo una vez se lo confió a ella después que involuntariamente se hubiera visto inmiscuida en el problema que tenía con su madre. Entonces, nuevamente… ¿Cómo era que Albert lo recordaba? Repentinamente, el mismo escalofrío que sintió en el tren volvió a recorrerla pero ahora, con mayor fuerza… Su temor se estaba haciendo realidad… Al parecer, él estaba tan consciente como ella de la existencia de ese diario pero debido a su contenido, no dijo nada más. Ella tampoco lo diría ni se atrevería siquiera a intentarlo… Se avergonzaba de todo lo ahí escrito. Trató de borrar todas las imágenes que llenaron su mente de Albert leyendo ese diario aunque se preguntaba, como habrá reaccionado… Pero a pesar de todo, lo ahí escrito para ella, era parte su pasado. Ahora él era su presente y daría cualquier cosa porque también fuera su futuro… pero no podía decirle eso. Aparentemente las palabras ahí escritas lo afectaban de alguna manera y ella tenía que dejarle ver que ahora ya no anhelaba estar al lado de Terry… Que sus sentimientos por él habían quedado atrás… Que el motivo de su alegría era solamente por su éxito.

"Me alegra grandemente que Terry haya logrado hacer su sueño realidad…" Dijo alegremente y luego continuó hablando sobre el artículo. "Acá dice que el apoyo de Susana es parte esencial de este éxito y según el diario, van a casarse. Soy tan feliz por ellos, Albert. Mira esta foto, hacen una hermosa pareja, ¿No te parece?"

Albert volvió a ver la fotografía que Candy señalaba con cierto recelo y luego la miró a ella. Sus ojos lejos de expresar alguna señal de tristeza ante la última noticia, expresaban una genuina felicidad. Eso hizo que poco a poco fuera sintiendo nuevamente como la paz volvía a su alma. A pesar de la incertidumbre que en él provocaba conocer todo sobre su relación con Terry, muy en el fondo sentía que no había nada que temer pero también era consciente que ese temor no se iría del todo hasta que de alguna manera tocaran ese tema. Liberándose de la ansiedad que lo embargó por un momento, con tono tranquilo se obligó a responder. "Si, hacen una hermosa pareja, Candy."

Cerrando el periódico y dando por terminado el asuntó, Candy se apresuró a hablar, "Después de desayunar, ¿Podemos a ir a dar un último paseo por la playa? Mañana temprano partimos de regreso a Chicago y me gustaría poder mojarme los pies una vez más en el mar."

Albert asintió con una sonrisa, "Claro que sí, Candy, pero ¿Te importaría si podemos hacerlo por la tarde? Quedé de reunirme con Raymond a las doce."

oOoOoOo

De regreso en su habitación, Candy recordó lo acontecido durante el desayuno. Haber leído una noticia sobre Terry, a pesar de no haberlo demostrado, provocó que en su interior evocara viejos sentimientos del pasado y sintiera un incontenible impulso por hablar una última vez con él. Se acercó al pequeño escritorio a un costado de la ventana y tomando una pluma, empezó a trazar sus palabras en las hojas.

'_Estimado Señor Terruce Graham,_

_Terry…_

_Cada vez que te veo en mi mente, es como si mi corazón fuera un albaricoque muy maduro que incluso una suave brisa, lo haría caer a tierra. Casi ni puedo respirar._

_Quisiera felicitarte por el gran éxito que has tenido con Hamlet. ¡Lo has interpretado temporada tras temporada! He leído un artículo especial, con críticas que alaban tu interpretación en todos los sentidos._

"_¡El verdadero 'Hamlet', cómo todo el mundo lo había imaginado!", "El 'Hamlet' de Terruce, incluso va a presentarse en Inglaterra". _

_Sabía que ese día llegaría y puedo escuchar como si estuviera presente, el interminable aplauso que se eleva por ti, donde tú sales al escenario y agradeces la gran ovación una y otra vez con una amplia sonrisa. La Señorita Pony y la Hermana María una vez me comentaron que eres el mejor Hamlet que han visto en su vida […]_

_Bueno Terry, visitaste una vez el Hogar de Pony, ¿No es así? Lo sé por mis madres […] Una vez visitaste el Hogar de Pony […] ¿Era la Colina de Pony cómo la habías imaginado? Se parece a la Pequeña Colina de Pony, ¿No te parece? Puedo imaginarte ahí de pie solo, ese día nevaba […]_

_Regresé a los Estados Unidos solo para seguirte y cuando estaba estudiando en la escuela de enfermería, soñaba con volverte a ver algún día. _

"_Tengo que hacer lo que realmente deseo hacer." Me dijiste cuando te marchaste del Colegio San Pablo. Yo también quise valerme por mí misma y creía que volvería a verte algún día. Fui tan feliz cuando encontré por primera vez un artículo en el periódico que hablaba de ti. _

"_Terruce Graham…"_

_Cuando lo leí, descubrí que la G de Terruce G. Grantchester significaba la G de Graham […] Una vez escuché a tu madre referirse a ti como Graham y me conmovió saber que habías abandonando el apellido Grantchester cuando te fuiste de Inglaterra. Ahí me di cuenta de tu determinación […] Nunca podrás imaginarte lo feliz que estaba cuando supe que la Compañía Stratford se presentaría en Chicago. En ese entonces tú no sabía que yo había regresado a América y quise darte una sorpresa apareciendo de repente. Desafortunadamente era una presentación privada […] Acabé viéndote tras bastidores. Realmente estuviste maravilloso como Rey de Francia… Y tan es así, que cuando saliste del teatro no pude acercarme a ti pues a tu alrededor había una multitud de chicas queriendo verte. Grite ¡Terry! con todas mis fuerzas pero mi grito quedó ahogado entre toda la multitud. Quería acercarme, de verdad lo intenté… solo logré verte y vi a Susana junto a ti mientras subían al carruaje. Ahora cuando veo todo hacia atrás, pienso que ese fue el principio de nuestra separación. Nunca pudimos encontrarnos, ni en el Hogar de Pony, ni en el teatro, ni cuando fui a buscarte a tu hotel en Chicago […] pero finalmente pude verte, fueron únicamente unos segundos pero fueron suficientes como para que me sintiera dichosa… Nuestros ojos se cruzaron apenas por un instante. Eso fue todo pero me sentí muy feliz… _

_Nuestros dulces recuerdos siguen llegando a mi mente, Terry. Si hubiera sabido que todo esto iba a suceder, te hubiera escrito más cartas… Después de ese breve encuentro, fui a Nueva York. No me esperaba que ese iba a ser un viaje de despedida para ti y para mí […] Y cuando pude verte ahí, fue el momento más feliz de mi vida ya que no nos habíamos visto en mucho tiempo. En aquel entonces yo estaba tan ansiosa por encontrarte que no me di cuenta que estabas deprimido, estaba tan feliz que no presté atención. Ahora sé que todo ese tiempo estuviste afligido por Susana. Puedo asegurarte que el accidente de Susana no fue tu culpa y también puedo decirte que ella te protegió. Es cierto, ella se sacrificó a sí misma tomando tu lugar. Cuando me di cuenta de la profundidad de sus sentimientos por ti, ya había decidido decirte adiós, Terry. No podía soportar verte afligido por más tiempo. Pero sobre todas las cosas, tú y yo nunca hubiéramos podido ser felices como pareja mientras Susana se quedaba sola en una profunda desesperanza._

_Cuando te dije adiós, me abrazaste por detrás y me dijiste, "Candy, sé feliz o de lo contrario, no voy a perdonártelo." Nunca olvidaré el calor de tu pecho contra mí espalda por el resto de mi vida._

_El Tío Abuelo William ocasionalmente hablaba de ti. Al principio, extrañamente casi evitaba mencionarte y parecía que escondía revistas y cosas por el estilo, pero al contrario de lo que él esperaba, ocultarme esas cosas fue más doloroso. Pero finalmente, me alegré que actuara con naturalidad._

_Si, Terry… El Tío Abuelo William era - ¡Agárrate! – Albert, a quien tú también conocías. ¿Puedes creerlo? Es espantoso, ¿verdad?_

_¡Incluso me topé con él en Londres! Es más, dejé mi diario a su cuidado cuando me marché del Colegio San Pablo, el diario en el que había escrito todos mis sentimientos sin dejar nada oculto. Por lo tanto, Albert sabe tanto como yo, cuanto yo te… Sabe cómo nos conocimos y luego como poco a poco… sabe todo sobre nosotros. Albert, me pregunto cómo habrá reaccionado cuando leyó mi diario. Ninguno de los dos puede mencionarlo ni siquiera ahora…_

_Estoy contenta que no haya querido ser actor. ¡Habría sido espléndido con ese rostro impasible! Y podría haberse convertido en tu mayor rival. Tampoco me ha dicho cuando recuperó la memoria… él sigue siendo un velo de misterio._

_Sin embargo, fue él quien en realidad me salvó. Quizás fue porque él estuvo a mi lado que pude lograr superarlo todo._

_Gracias Terry, soy tan feliz ahora. Tengo muchos amigos que se preocupan por mí. Sobre todas las cosas, todavía tengo esos dulces recuerdos de todo el tiempo que compartimos. Por otro lado, tú no pudiste ser feliz cuando rompimos. Estuviste tan afligido que apenas y podías actuar y luego, tuviste que marcharte de la Compañía Stratford… Fuiste tan tonto, Terry. Y es más, yo fui tan estúpida que solamente pensé en mi dolor, fui tan egoísta. Pienso que Dios quiso que te encontrara por casualidad en una obra teatral de una compañía cualquiera. Fue en invierno, actuabas ebrio y te tambaleabas. Casi salté al escenario para empujarte y gritarte "Terry, reacciona, vuelve a ser el de siempre." _

_Quise hacer eso por ti. Terry, ¿Oíste mi voz gritándote…? En cierto momento a mitad de la obra, te volviste tan apasionado y que parecía que fuera una persona completamente diferente la que estaba actuando con tanta vehemencia. No pude contener mis lágrimas por la emoción, algo que es muy difícil de describir. "Ese eres tú, Terry. Ese eres tú.", murmuré en mi mente._

_¿Te enteraste que tu madre estaba entre la audiencia en ese momento? Después que salí de la carpa, Eleanor Baker, tu madre, me llamó de manera sigilosa. Me dijo que había cancelado su trabajo en un filme para seguirte a escondidas. Fue lo suficientemente amable para enviarme una invitación para ver la obra de Hamlet, sin embargo, rechacé su oferta. Todavía no tenía el valor de ver tu interpretación en Broadway._

_Y Terry, deseo que tú también seas muy feliz. Susana te ama y te apoyó cuando regresaste. Ella es una persona maravillosa porque a pesar de todo, te sigue amando y tú, que la elegiste a ella, también eres alguien maravilloso._

_Terry, estoy viviendo nuevamente en el Hogar de Pony trabajando como enfermera en un hospital de los alrededores. Han sucedido muchas cosas desde que rompimos. Un individuo divertido llamado Stear, se enlistó voluntariamente en la fuerza aérea francesa y murió en la guerra. Me duele tanto perder a gente que estimo, uno a uno. Solamente Albert está siempre conmigo._

_¡Oh Dios! Estoy sorprendida de ver cuantas hojas he escrito. Me pregunto por qué he escrito una carta tan larga si no voy a enviártela, nunca lo haré. Puede ser que haber leído ese artículo sobre tu éxito como Hamlet me haya emocionado, supongo que es eso. _

_Terry, siempre recuerda que en Michigan hay una gran admiradora de Terruce Graham y que desde ahí, estoy aplaudiéndote fuertemente cuando salgas a escena._

…'

Candy levantó la pluma del papel y alzando la vista, observó a lo lejos el acompasado vaivén de las olas y sonrió. Tal como lo había anhelado, este año ya traía consigo un nuevo comienzo para ella. Las tierras del Hogar de Pony le pertenecían, estaban planificando una remodelación, su humillante pasado había quedado atrás y un futuro lleno de esperanza parecía querer darle la bienvenida.

Apartando la mirada de las olas, volvió a ver el reloj sobre la mesa de noche. Se asombró de la rapidez con que el tiempo había pasado, lo mejor sería darse prisa. Albert seguramente ya la estaba esperando. Rápidamente volvió a su carta y presionando la pluma contra el papel, terminó de escribirla.

'…

_P.D. Terry… Te amé._

_Tarzán Pecosa' [69]_

oOoOoOo

**Notas de pie de página**

[69] Mi traducción del inglés al español de la carta no enviada a Terry. Es una mezcla de la carta de ambas novelas así que si no está en orden, es porque traté de compaginarlas.

oOoOoOo

**Notas personales**

Hoy si, ¡Hola!

Creo que ahora saben porque decidí al final dividir una vez más el capítulo. Para las que leyeron de una vez este capítulo pensando que esta es la actualización, el anterior también lo acabo de subir. El capítulo que seguía a todo lo que pasó previo a la fiesta, lo volví a dividir así que subí los dos capítulos de una vez. Uno que habla de lo sucedido durante la fiesta y el otro que pasó después de. Lo hice así ya que aunque la parte de los diarios se basa en un principio sobre lo que pasó en la fiesta, la escribí a manera de poder introducir la carta no enviada a Terry. Había pensado introducirla en el capítulo 'Un magnífico regalo' pero no quise mezclarla con las compras de las tierras del Sr. Cartwright. Tampoco hubiera querido mezclarla con el viaje a Florida pero no puedo dilatarla más.

Originalmente había pensado escribir una pequeña nota diciendo que la carta no pertenecía a esta parte de la historia de Candy pero que lo haría por motivos del fic. Tenía la idea que la carta había sido escrita más adelante, más o menos casi al final de las cartas del epílogo. Hace poco, casualmente ésta carta salió a colación en una plática con Ms Puddle y ella me hizo ver cosas que yo había pasado por alto. En la carta Candy menciona que en ese entonces Albert seguía siendo un misterio…

"_Albert tampoco me ha dicho cuándo recuperó la memoria… Sigue siendo un velo de misterio." _

…Pero en la última carta de Candy a Albert, él ya le había revelado todo, por lo que la carta no enviada a Terry debió ser escrita antes de las cartas del epílogo. Lo que no logramos identificar o coincidir es si fue escrita antes o después que la guerra terminara. En CCFS Candy menciona que interpretará Hamlet en Inglaterra. En lo personal, no creo que hayan ido ahí si Europa todavía estaba en guerra y no logré encontrar información si los teatros habían reiniciado sus funciones casi al final de la guerra o si habían giras teatrales para entretenimiento. Lo que sí es seguro, es que Candy escribió la carta después de haber regresado al Hogar de Pony. Así que adiós nota y ¡Mil gracias Ms Puddle! :D

Y eso que Candy leyó el artículo en presencia de Albert, es parte de mi historia. De alguna manera tenía que mencionar que uno estaba consciente que el otro recordaba la existencia del diario y su contenido. Algo tuvo que pasar para que motivara a Candy decir que ninguno podía todavía mencionarlo, algún recuerdo, algo. Otro detalle es que según la carta original a Terry, Candy se encontraba en Michigan (sin Albert) cuando leyó el artículo. Por eso escribí **Michigan** en la parte final de la carta cuya original dice… "_Terry, siempre recuerda que __**en esta parte del país**__ hay una gran admiradora de Terruce Graham y que ahí estoy, aplaudiéndote fuertemente cuando salgas a escena."_

Respecto a todo el contenido de la carta en sí, nos revela muchas cosas. La carta de la primer novela es más emotiva (no romántica) y súper larga y la de CCFS, compacta y directa. En la última, Mizuki añadió la gira por Inglaterra y la referencia al diario, además de algo importante, que "**fue gracias a Albert que ella pudo superar o sobreponerse a lo de Terry**". Creí sería interesante unirlas pero no escribí todo el contenido de la primera, así que donde están los puntos suspensivos, es Candy relatando a detalle los hechos sobre los que está escribiendo (salvo en la parte del diario, no hay nada entre los puntos suspensivos; es como si ella no pudiera pronunciar algo). Lo que no varía para nada en ninguna de las dos cartas es la innegable despedida… _**Te amé**_. Noten el tiempo del verbo. Interesante, ¿No?

Como siempre, espero que le doble capítulo haya sido de su agrado y por más que los dedos me piquen por escribir que algo más pasa entre ellos, según CCFS Albert llevó todo con calma… :/

Una vez más, gracias a todas las que siguen y leen esta historia y en especial, a todas aquellas que me dejan saber su opinión a través de sus comentarios. ¡Gracias a todas!

Mis especiales agradecimientos son para: **Reeka, Skarllet Northman, Paolau2, leiheh, Angdl, Elluz, Rocio, maravilla121, ccc73, Lukyta, Blackcat, Ms Puddle, Faby Andley, Liovana, Josie, Chicuelita99, Veronique, Guest, Lu de Andrew, Amigocha y Anni.**

Acá les dejo mis comentarios a las que no pude hacerlo de manera privada. ¡Un fuerte abrazo y hasta la próxima!

**Anni: **¿No tuviste que esperar mucho verdad? Me alegra saber que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior.

**Blackcat: **Ay tocayita, gracias también por las porras. Le decía a alguien que lo más que puedo hacer por ahora es dar 'Señales' y de humo le añadiría. ¿Recuerdas el comentario que hace poco se comentó en FB que basados en algunos datos a Mizuki le gustaba que la cosas se llevaran su tiempo? Pues ni modo, la relación de A&amp;C paró metida en ese enredo. Coincido contigo con lo de Neal. Siento que todos percibieron en un principio que era un capricho por la manera en que él trato que se dieran las cosas pero muy en el fondo, sí le movió el tapete. Esa soledad en su mirada que nos deja ver Mizuki habla de ello.

**Elluz: **Creo que más desesperada que Candy estamos nosotras, jajajaja. La verdad no pude poner que se dieran más cosas en ese largo viaje en tren porque eso a mi parecer podría abrirle las puertas a los personajes para que platicaran más sobre sus vidas y eso pasa hasta las cartas del epílogo. Bueno al menos con Albert. Esperemos que no falte mucho para la ansiada confesión de sentimientos. ;) Y sobre Neal, en CCFS si lo presentan por un par de líneas que finalmente, maduró. Seguro se debió a los golpecitos de la vida, ¿No crees?

**Faby Andley: **¡Amiga! Gracias por las porras pero si lo hubiera subido todo de un solo, a traer café para las desveladas… jijiji TQM

**Guest: **jejeje espero haber saciado aunque sea un poquito algo de lo que todas nos morimos por ver… pero cada vez falta menos ¡siii!

**Josie: **mmm… creo que tendré que poner alguna alerta en mi computadora para ver si no me estás hackeando los archivos, jajajaja… ya me di cuenta que casi siempre aciertas con el siguiente capítulo. Cómo mencioné arriba, la verdad a veces me cuesta no escribir que algo más pasara ya entre ellos pero bueno, a seguir con el ritmo de ¿Albert? ;) Me alegra escuchar que te guste como voy haciendo las cosas.

**Reeka: **¡Hey my friend! Glad to read you have enjoyed last chapter. Weee! Hahaha I can understand how you feel, I feel the same way… grrr… but thank you for be patient. Yep, I have to spin out their romance to make it match with CCFS. :( frustrating, right? And about the picture, yes, that is a significant clue that indicates who Anohito was. Not only the fact that _he _is in the picture and that it is hanging on the wall in Candy's house. In Mizuki's CC novel, we always have to read between lines. She tells us how important is this picture to Candy and as I said in the story, the hidden-intention behind Albert's words. If not, Why to write that? Don't you think?

**Rocio: **Pues aquí estoy, para parar el sufrimiento, jajajaja me alegra saber que te gustara el capítulo anterior.

**Veronique: **Ay, parece que los Leagan nunca cambiaron. Siempre siguieron siendo los mismos de siempre pero al menos sabemos que Albert les dio en el orgullo… :D


	15. Tú

**CAPITULO QUINCE: Tú**

Febrero, 1919

"Candy, hija, apúrate a llevar la tetera a la sala.", la apremiaba la Señorita Pony en la cocina.

"Y por favor regresa por este plato de galletas.", secundaba la Hermana María, "¿Ya le pasaste los bocadillos?"

"Si, Hermana María. Dice que están exquisitos y que si lo siguen tratando así, empezará a venir con más frecuencia pero eso causará que su salud se vea afectada…" Candy soltó una risita y las dos mujeres voltearon a verla visiblemente alarmadas, "Según él, parará engordando de tanto comer pero no lo creo, los chicos siempre se encargan de ayudarle a devorar todo lo que se le prepara." Se apresuró a decir, con un tono de diversión.

"¡Candy! ¡Pero si son para el Señor Andrew!", exclamó la Señorita Pony, "Mejor ve rápido a hacerle compañía y encárgate que los niños no lo estén molestando. Ya llevaremos nosotras lo que haga falta."

Encogiéndose de hombros, la joven hizo un gesto con la boca y salió rumbo a la sala como se lo habían ordenado. Mientras recorría la corta distancia que separaban las dos habitaciones, su corazón volvió a latir desenfrenadamente, justo como lo había hecho cuando él se apareció por la puerta. Esto hizo que aminorara la velocidad de sus pasos. Cada vez que lo veía, aunque él no pronunciara palabra, podía apreciar el aura de seguridad que lo envolvía y cuando lo escuchaba hablar con sus madres referente a los planos o hacerles una sugerencia, no dejaba dudas que era un hombre que estaba muy acostumbrado a dirigir, resolver y delegar. Y no que lo hiciera para hacer notar su condición de autoridad, no, se dirigía a ellas con tal amabilidad y cortesía, que tal parecía que fuera un consejero al que ellas habían contratado y les estaba prestando sus mejores servicios para conseguir una buena paga. Al sumar estas nuevas características a las que ya conocía, hacía más que nunca que ella se sintiera embargada por una sensación de paz. Simplemente le encantaba sentir todo lo que su sola presencia le provocaba.

Apenas habían transcurrido quince días desde la última vez que lo vio pero a ella le pareció que habían pasado décadas. Suspiró al recordar todo lo acontecido en Florida. En la inauguración, había vuelto a presenciar el poder que ejercía sobre todos como el poderoso Tío Abuelo William pero al haberlo hecho, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco molesta al recordar que durante todo el tiempo que lo había conocido, siempre le ocultó su verdadera identidad. Con todo, parecía que él siempre había utilizado su posición para ayudarla, justo como volvió a hacerlo en la fiesta, pero ella, ¡Ella le había revelado tantas cosas pensando que estaba hablando con otra persona! En el viaje de regreso a Chicago tuvo una lucha interna si debía estar molesta o agradecida y al final, decidió jugarle unas bromas que a la vez le servirían para calcular un poco el terreno que estaba pisando. En algunas ocasiones se dirigió a él como si se tratara de una persona mayor, ¡Incluso cuando se despidió de él en Chicago se le ocurrió decirle, "_Gracias por todo, 'Abuelo'"_! Lo dijo con tal seriedad que la expresión de Albert era digna de un poema… Se quedó completamente perplejo con la boca entreabierta y en su rostro ella pudo distinguir que habían destellos de molestia, incomodidad y culpabilidad. Y una vez más, confirmó que él era demasiado perceptivo ya que captó rápidamente la indirecta. Después de recuperar la compostura, resopló de manera casi imperceptible y le dijo, "_Por favor, perdóname_", como si supiera que ella lo había llamado a propósito de esa manera por haberle ocultado en el pasado su identidad. Con todo, no sabía cómo interpretar su reacción. Por un lado no le rebatía con palabras que lo llamara _abuelo _y tampoco lo hizo en el tren cuando le dijo _Tío Abuelo_, pero por otro lado, si percibía en su expresión y en el tono de su voz que eso no le agradaba. Ella estaba inmensamente feliz por la última reacción, eso le daba la esperanza que él no quería jugar ese papel en su vida pero con todo, era algo de lo que tenía que asegurarse. Con una sonrisa pintada en los labios y con el ritmo de su corazón regulado, entró a la pequeña estancia.

"La Señorita Pony y la Hermana María vienen enseguida," le dijo con naturalidad.

"Gracias Candy pero… de verdad no es mi intención ponerlas en apuros aunque por lo visto, los chicos no desaprovechan la oportunidad." Le dijo señalando el plato vacío. En cuanto habían tomado el último bocadillo, por arte de magia habían desaparecido.

Candy sonrió al imaginarse el cuadro y con la intención de calmarlo, trató de explicarle el comportamiento de sus madres. "Como recordarás, antes de la compra de las tierras ellas siempre se esmeraban en atenderte. Están infinitamente agradecidas contigo por lo bueno que has sido conmigo y porque siempre me has apoyado. Solo se sentían inquietas por no poder ofrecerte muchas cosas pero desde la compra…" soltó un pequeña risita, "…ese esmero se multiplicó y cuando cruzas la puerta así de repente, he notado que entran en pánico y revolotean por todas partes para después correr a la cocina y empezar a prepararte unos aperitivos." El rostro de Albert mostró aflicción y fue consciente que de hecho, así era como habían reaccionado las últimas veces las madres de Candy. Al observar su aflicción, la joven rápidamente añadió, "No te preocupes Albert, ellas lo hacen con gusto. Creo que esa reacción es muy normal después que se cumple cierta edad... Tú mejor que nadie deberías de saberlo.", terminó de decir sonriendo traviesamente mientras le hacía un guiño.

Albert entrecerró los ojos e iba a replicarle algo, cuando sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por la entrada de las damas en mención, "Señor Andrew, muy buenas tardes." Le dijo la mujer mayor con una sonrisa mientras colocaba la bandeja del té en la mesa de centro.

"Buenas tardes, Señor Andrew," saludó de igual manera la Hermana María. En su mano derecha llevaba el plato de galletas que Candy había dejado en la cocina.

"¿Le sirvo un poco de té, Señor Andrew?", le ofreció la primera.

"Si, por favor."

La anciana iba a estirar el brazo para empezar a servirlo pero Candy la interrumpió, "Descanse Señorita Pony, deje que yo lo sirva."

Tomando una taza y colocándola sobre un plato, Candy empezó a verter el caliente líquido en su interior, le añadió un poco de crema y luego, sin endulzarlo, se lo ofreció a Albert. Él sonrió para sus adentros al notar que ella conocía exactamente cómo era que a él le gustaba tomar el té. ¿Acaso lo sabía porque lo recordaba del pasado? ¿O porque había prestado atención las últimas veces que había estado en el Hogar de Pony? ¿O quizás, era porque hace poco habían pasado unos días juntos? Rápidamente se sacó de encima los dos últimos pensamientos. Prefería creer que se debía al primero, que ella sencillamente lo recordaba del tiempo que convivieron en el Magnolia. Después de tomar la taza y agradecerle, empezó a comunicarles el motivo de su visita. "Antes que nada, quisiera agradecerles que me reciban así de improviso…"

"Señor Andrew, sobra decirle que aquí usted siempre es más que bienvenido…", la Señorita Pony lo interrumpió, "…puede venir cada vez que le plazca. Esta es su casa."

En el rostro de Albert se extendió una amplia sonrisa, "Se lo agradezco mucho Señorita Pony, lo tendré presente.", dejando la taza sobre la mesa y luego alargando el brazo derecho hacia su costado, tomó un largo tubo de cuero y después de haber sacado su contenido, prosiguió, "Hace un par de días los ingenieros finalmente me entregaron los planos para la reconstrucción…", Albert empezó a extenderlos y las damas retiraron rápidamente el servicio de té de la mesa y después de darles las gracias, él los colocó ahí. Al unísono, las tres mujeres se inclinaron hacia el frente para observarlos mientras lo escuchaban hablar, "…según lo que conversamos, en esta área…", hizo un movimiento circular con la mano sobre el lado derecho de los planos, "…se derribarán parcialmente algunas paredes para habilitar el acceso a los nuevos dormitorios. Como pueden ver, la nueva ala se extenderá en forma de 'L'…", Albert siguió explicando la manera en que estarían distribuidas las nuevas instalaciones, adornando con detalles sus palabras para que ellas pudieran interpretar correctamente las imágenes que los planos brindaban. Y durante todo ese tiempo, ellas lo siguieron con mucha atención, haciendo eventualmente alguna pregunta que fue resulta a entera satisfacción o solicitando si podía hacerse todavía algún cambio.

"¡Estoy tan emocionada! ¡El nuevo Hogar de Pony salta a la vista que será un lugar maravilloso!" dijo Candy de manera soñadora después que Albert guardó nuevamente planos en el tubo. Dándose cuenta que sus palabras podían malinterpretarse, se apresuró a corregirse, "Bueno, siempre ha sido un lugar maravilloso… es solo que contaremos con más espacio."

Tres sonrisas condescendientes respondieron a sus palabras. "Así es Candy, y me da gusto ver que la capilla no sufrirá ningún cambio a pesar que olvidamos mencionarle eso al Señor Andrew en nuestra última plática."

"Me quita un peso de encima que lo apruebe, Señorita Pony. Tuve el atrevimiento de solicitarles a los ingenieros que dejaran la capilla como está ahora. Generalmente las capillas y las iglesias llevan consigo algo de historia por lo que supuse que nos les parecería que su estructura también fuera modificada.", respondió Albert con sencillez.

"Efectivamente," continuó la Señorita Pony, "nuestra capilla es la imagen de este orfanato. Siempre que ven el edificio a la distancia, lo primero que las personas creen es que se trata de una iglesia. Le agradecemos haber pensado en ello, Señor Andrew. Muchas gracias, y vuelvo a reiterarle también nuestro agradecimiento por toda su generosidad."

"Señorita Pony, no tiene nada que agradecer, para mí es un placer poder ayudarles siempre que esté al alcance de mi mano."

Después de inclinar levemente la cabeza y sonreír en respuesta ante sus palabras, la Señorita Pony continuó, "Señor Andrew, ahora si nos disculpa, la Hermana María y yo tenemos que retirarnos. Alguien debe ir a hacerse cargo de los chicos pero si gusta quedarse un poco más, seguro que a Candy no le importará hacerle compañía."

"Gracias," respondió él asintiendo con una sonrisa, mientras se ponía de pie como la etiqueta lo dictaba.

Después que las dos mujeres mayores se retiraron, Albert volvió a tomar su asiento y empezó a hablarle despreocupadamente a una sonrojada Candy. "Bueno, solo hace falta que hagan esos pequeños cambios y ya se podrá encargar todo el material necesario para la reconstrucción y para la clínica del Dr. Martin. ¿Sabes?, él está encantado con los planos de su nueva clínica."

"¿Ya los tienen? ¿Tan pronto?", preguntó asombrada, recomponiéndose de su rubor.

"Si, fue más fácil su diseño ya que no había que adaptarlo a una construcción previa. La edificación contará con dos niveles.", comenzó a contarle, "En la parte inferior estará la clínica. Contará con su respectivo consultorio, una sala de espera, una pequeña farmacia y dos habitaciones en caso sea necesario que se quede internado algún paciente. El Dr. Martin vivirá en el segundo nivel y te aseguro que tendrá todas las comodidades."

"Albert, ya me imagino como quedará todo, será una maravilla. Es que la clínica de Chicago es… es… ¿Sabías que le dije al Dr. Martin en una carta, que su clínica parecía una pocilga?", Albert abrió los ojos de par en par y después sonrió divertido mientras negaba con la cabeza. "Tal vez me extralimité pero ahora me alegra tanto saber que ya no será así y que muy pronto él mismo vivirá en mejores condiciones." Candy se quedó pensativa por un momento y sus ojos empezaron a nublarse.

"¿Qué sucede Candy?" le preguntó Albert preocupado.

"No, nada." Sonrió, enjugándose una solitaria lágrima que resbaló por su mejilla, "Es solo que me siento conmovida que él haya decidido marcharse de Chicago para venir a instalarse en este pequeño pueblo."

"Tienes razón, eso es algo sorprendente, pero no dudo que el cariño que le tiene a cierta enfermera haya influido en su decisión." Dijo haciéndole un guiño.

Al recordar las palabras en la carta que el amable médico le respondió, Candy volvió a ruborizarse pero esta vez, con menor intensidad. Albert no se equivocaba. De cierta manera ella había influido en su decisión cuando una vez le contó sobre las necesidades médicas que tenían en el pueblo. Lo había hecho de manera involuntaria, solo para que entendiera sus motivos para regresar al Hogar de Pony. Por un momento, se quedó pensativa y se dejó llevar por el hilo de sus pensamientos. En ese lugar siempre habían tenido mucha necesidad, tanto el orfanato con recursos monetarios y físicos como el pueblo de servicios médicos. Ahora, El Hogar de Pony, el Dr. Martin y el pueblo ya se estaban viendo beneficiados con la ampliación del orfanato y la construcción de la nueva clínica y eso, solo era posible gracias a que Albert había asumido su puesto como patriarca de la familia Andrew. Era el Tío Abuelo William quien con sus recursos, poder e influencia estaba haciendo todo esto una realidad.

"Gracias por todo lo que haces por nosotros." Se encontró Candy agradeciéndole repentinamente, inclinando la cabeza. A pesar que sus palabras podían interpretarse que como la que se les diría a alguien de confianza, el tono de su voz y su postura eran las que cualquier persona tendría ante una autoridad.

Albert cerró los ojos, inclinó la cabeza y dejó escapar un leve suspiro, "Candy, por favor…". Después de un par de segundos, abrió los ojos y volvió a levantar la cabeza para mirarla mientras le hablaba, "Ya te he dicho muchas veces, sigo siendo el mismo de siempre."

Ella se percató como la expresión de su rostro cambió casi de manera imperceptible pero lo más notorio fue su mirada, no podía ocultar un dejo de molestia y aflicción. Con todo, ella quiso justificarse, "Pero es que…"

"Por favor, Candy. No es más que un título acompañado de muchos beneficios."

Y ahí estaba él, como siempre interpretando sublimemente sus palabras. Pero si era sincera consigo misma, era algo que él siempre solía hacer. ¿Por qué tenía que conocerla tan bien? Pero si no la dejaba agradecerle apropiadamente, seguiría molestándolo llamándolo por su título. "Está bien, _Tío Abuelo._" Le dijo esbozando una sonrisa traviesa.

"Candy…", su voz sonaba cansada. Albert negó con la cabeza y después de volver a respirar profundamente, sonrió de medio lado y añadió, "Por favor, nuevamente perdóname…"

Ella sabía que volvía a disculparse por haberle ocultado su verdadera identidad pero a pesar que sería un buen momento para preguntarle por qué lo había hecho, prefirió no hacerlo. A juzgar por el tono de su voz, todo indicaba que podría en verdad molestarse si seguía insistiendo sobre el asunto y ella no quería causar eso.

"¿Cómo está George? Me quedé muy preocupada por él cuando nos despedimos en la estación. Se veía demasiado decaído." optó mejor por cambiar de tema.

Albert soltó un suspiro y Candy no supo si fue porque se sintió aliviado por el súbito cambio en la conversación o si estaba consternado por la salud de George. "Sigue un poco delicado de salud. Le dio una fuerte gripe… por un momento creí…", su voz se fue apagando y bajó la mirada. Una expresión de angustia y preocupación atravesó su apuesto rostro.

"Que se trataba de la _Gripe Española._" Candy terminó la oración.

"Si…", respondió casi en un susurró y levantó la mirada frunciendo levemente el ceño, preguntándose como ella lo sabía.

"Recibimos un telegrama en el hospital, alertándonos sobre esa epidemia. Ya se han diagnosticado unos casos en algunos hospitales de Michigan." Respondió a su silenciosa pregunta.

Albert suavizó el ceño al escuchar sus palabras. "Es una suerte que no se trate de esa enfermedad, Candy y tú, por favor cuídate. George seguramente se contagió estando en Miami o puede que le haya afectado el cambio de clima. Lo que me preocupa es que todavía tenga fiebre. Es tan inusual verlo así."

"Por el tiempo que lleva enfermo, es posible que haya desarrollado una infección en las vías respiratorias, ¿Ya lo examinó el médico?"

"Si, de hecho el Dr. Leonard le diagnosticó que debido a la congestión nasal, se le desarrolló una infección en el oído. Ayer le inyectó la primera dosis de penicilina y le recetó un descongestionante y analgésicos. Sé que solo es cuestión de esperar a que los medicamentos le hagan efecto y estarle controlando la fiebre pero aun así, no dejo de preocuparme por él."

Candy pudo notar el profundo cariño que Albert sentía por George. Ya se había dado cuenta el gran respeto y admiración que le tenía pero nunca había visto sus sentimientos. "Le tienes mucho aprecio, ¿Verdad?", se sorprendió haciéndole esa pregunta pero para su sorpresa, Albert le respondió de manera abierta.

"Si," dijo sin vacilar, "Siempre ha estado a mi lado desde que yo era un niño…" Albert se quedó en silencio por un momento, como rememorando su pasado. "¿Sabes?, la Tía Elroy en una oportunidad me contó que antes que yo naciera, mi padre lo trajo de Francia cuando regresó de un viaje de negocios. Según ella, George era un chico que se encontraba en malos caminos por lo que tenía que tratarse de algún delincuente y por ende, no entendía por qué razón mi padre lo había llevado con él." Volvió a quedarse un momento en silencio. "Mi padre… conoció a George cuando éste trató de robarle un portafolio que llevaba en la mano. Seguro pensó que contenía dinero o vio lo fino que era y pensó que podría venderlo, o quizás le encargaron el trabajo, no lo sé, nunca he querido preguntarle por qué lo hizo. Lo cierto es, que ahí mi padre llevaba documentos de importancia. Por el rabillo del ojo se dio cuenta de las intenciones de George y cuando George iba a hacer su jugada, mi padre lo tomó fuertemente por el brazo para reprenderlo. Pero algo pasó… cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo, al mirarlo a los ojos, percibió algo que le hizo cambiar de parecer. Lo llevó a una cafetería y se sentó a conversar con él. Al cabo de un rato, se enteró que había sido abandonado por sus padres y que vivía en las calles buscando día a día la manera de sobrevivir." Candy abrió los ojos desmesuradamente pero continuó escuchando el relato con atención, "Todo el tiempo mi padre siguió percibiendo algo especial en su mirada que no pudo identificar pero tuvo la certeza que podía confiar en él. Fue entonces que sintió el deseo de ayudarlo y decidió traerlo a los Estados Unidos para hacerse cargo de él. Le brindó la mejor educación posible e incluso mi tía cuenta que mi padre lo trataba como si fuera su propio hijo y al final, George paró dándole grandes satisfacciones." Albert cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente antes de continuar con la mirada perdida, "¿Sabes cuáles y para quien fueron las últimas palabras de mi padre?", Candy negó con la cabeza, "Fueron para George. Antes que mi padre falleciera repentinamente en plena flor de la vida, le pidió a George que siempre cuidara de mí y hasta ahora, debo decir que lo ha hecho fielmente."

Candy observó asombrada como un brillo inconfundible empezaba a vislumbrarse en los ojos de Albert, un brillo que solo podía ser producto de las lágrimas. Se quedó observándolo entre conmovida, atónita y fascinada. Una vez más él volvía a abrirle su alma, compartiéndole otra parte de su vida. Tímidamente estiró la mano y apretó ligeramente la mano de Albert mirándolo con afecto y comprensión. Él volvió a verla, abrió la mano y tomando sus dedos, le estrechó la mano de regreso. Una sonrisa de agradecimiento se extendía ahora ligeramente en sus labios y recomponiéndose, la humedad de sus ojos pronto desapareció. "Candy, George siempre ha estado a mi lado desde que yo era un niño," volvió él a repetir, "Podría hablar con él de cualquier cosa..." y cambiando la sonrisa a una sonrisa pensativa, miró al frente y dijo con convicción, "…él ha sido el más confiable de los amigos. Gracias a él es que pude gozar de mi libertad." Y luego haciendo un gesto de arrepentimiento, añadió. "Lamentablemente, a causa de eso, cuando perdí la memoria, hice que se preocupara demasiado." Y dirigiendo nuevamente su mirada hacia ella, volvió a declarar, "Si Candy, lo aprecio muchísimo."

"Yo también lo aprecio mucho, Albert. George es una gran persona. Esperemos que pronto se recupere. ¿Sabes? En momentos así, me gustaría todavía estar viviendo en Chicago para poder atenderlo personalmente pero lamentablemente, me encuentro muy lejos." Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"Creo que a él le hubiera encantado que tú lo atendieras." Albert sonrió, "No le agrada mucho la enfermera que dejó el Dr. Leonard para que se encargara de su cuidado. Pero aparte del cariño que te tiene, hablar contigo es la medicina más estimulante que hay. Haces que todo malestar desaparezca." Su sonrisa se ensanchó y Candy le sonrió de vuelta.

.

Finalmente, los chicos se habían ido a sus camas y ahora ella se encontraba agotada. Sonrió para sí al imaginarse a esos pequeños diablillos escabulléndose para hacer el famoso muñeco de nieve. Tenía que estar atenta, no quería que salieran a estas horas y que se resfriaran; mucho menos si había un virus mortífero que estaba recorriendo el país. Se mantendría despierta solo un poco más con el propósito de asegurarse que esos pilluelos en efecto, si se durmieran. Al cabo de un rato, como de costumbre sus pensamientos comenzaron a viajar hacia un hombre alto y rubio, de un dulce mirar azul… _Albert…_ susurró soltando un suspiro. Reprodujo en su mente toda su conversación y la despedida… La despedida… nunca quería despedirse de él sino permanecer por siempre a su lado. Él le había dicho que posiblemente regresaría el próximo mes cuando empezaran a llegar los materiales para la construcción, pero como siempre, todo dependía de que tan apretada estuviera su agenda. La empresa que había contratado para llevar a cabo las dos obras, quería empezar a construir en cuanto el invierno empezara a aminorar y al parecer, eso sería posible ya que solo se requerían pocos cambios en los planos. _Albert... _volvió a suspirar. Cada vez lo sentía más cercano, más abierto. Aún estaba maravillada porque nuevamente le había permitido ver una parte de su alma… le habló de su padre… de sus sentimientos por George…

"¡George!", Candy dio un respingo.

En efecto a ella también le preocupaba y a pesar que le había enviado saludos y sus mejores deseos con Albert, decidió que nada era mejor que recibirlos directamente de su parte. Si no podía decírselo personalmente, entonces le escribiría.

'_Señor George Johnson_

_Estimado George,_

_Estoy más tranquila ya que me informaron que se encuentra mucho más recuperado de la gripe. No debería enfermarse así, George, ¿Me pregunto si tal vez se contagió con un fuerte virus en la fiesta de los Leagan?_

_El Tío Abuelo también está muy preocupado por usted, dice que es muy raro que a usted le dé fiebre. _

_Usted siempre me ofreció una mano amiga cuando estuve en dificultades sin embargo, hasta ahora creo que nunca le he expresado mi agradecimiento como es debido. Las cartas que me enviaba en el pasado, siempre contenían mensajes serios y prácticos de parte del Tío Abuelo William. Siempre me sentía nerviosa al recibir una carta suya pero ahora, me río ya que conozco la razón por la cual usted siempre se mantenía con la guardia alta… siempre trató desesperadamente de evitar responder a mis preguntas, ¿no es así?_

'_Por favor, cuénteme sobre el Tío Abuelo William', le decía._

_Siempre estuve impaciente por saber de él y conocerlo, pero usted George, no me dio ni la más mínima pista. ¡Usted es muy hermético! Todos creíamos que el Tío Abuelo era un hombre anciano y débil. Yo estaba segura que él tenía casi cien años y que era un ermitaño. Oh bueno, eso fue lo que dejaron que yo creyera._

_Ahora que ese misterio está resuelto, lo he llamado intencionalmente 'abuelo', como si en verdad fuera una persona de edad avanzada. Él no está contento al respecto y solo me dice, 'Por favor, perdóóóname'. Pero bueno, ¿No cree que puedo vengarme un poquito?_

_George, recuerdo muy bien el día en que lo conocí. Fue cuando me llevaban a México para trabajar como sirvienta. Usted me tapó repentinamente la boca para poder secuestrarme. No se movió ni un ápice aunque yo luchaba desesperadamente contra usted. (Lo arañé y lo mordí, por favor perdóneme, lo siento mucho)_

'_Por favor, cálmese, no le voy a hacer daño', me dijo._

_Su voz George, extrañamente en ese momento me tranquilizó. Su voz es tan franca y afectuosa, George. Me hizo sentir que usted no era una mala persona y lo que pasó posteriormente, fue como si todo fuera parte de un sueño. Lo recuerdo muy bien. Yo, ¿Iba a ser la hija adoptiva de la familia Andrew? Pero en esos días yo estaba alegre y emocionada pensando en poder ver de nuevo a Anthony y a sus primos. Y luego…_

_Sus palabras hicieron que me decidiera a ir a Inglaterra. Quería aprender. George, ¿Por qué usted puede inclinar el corazón de otra persona sin decirle mucho? Yo hablo como cien veces más que usted pero los chicos del Hogar de Pony no me hacen caso._

_George, ahora por favor tómese la temperatura. ¿Cómo está? Si ya bajó, entonces por favor siga leyendo. El Tío Abuelo William dice que mi conversación es la medicina más estimulante de todas. Creo que podría ayudarle._

_Usted no me dijo nada del Tío Abuelo pero al parecer él no puede mantener la boca cerrada. ¿Sabe? Podría aprender muchas cosas de usted. George, a usted también lo abandonaron de niño… (con razón se sentía familiarizado conmigo). Él también me dijo que usted andaba en malos pasos antes de conocer a William C. Andrew pero… yo no puedo imaginarme nada de eso._

_Me contó que cuando el antiguo patriarca fue a Francia, usted iba a robarle su portafolio que contenía documentos importantes. Fue así como lo conoció. Él en lugar de reprenderle vio algo en sus ojos y luego, lo trajo consigo de Francia a los Estados Unidos._

_Creo que el padre de Albert aparte de haber sido un excelente empresario, sabía juzgar a las personas._

_Me contó que le brindó la mejor educación (obviamente, usted es una persona muy inteligente) y también me comentó que lo trató como si fuera su propio hijo. Usted respondió a sus expectativas, y de hecho, las superó. Antes que él muriera repentinamente cuando se encontraba en la flor de la vida, le pidió que cuidara de William A. Andrew, esas fueron sus últimas palabras._

_George, por favor no culpe al Tío Abuelo William por hablar más de la cuenta. Las personas de edad avanzada tienden a ser muy parlanchinas. Es una broma._

_¿Sabe? Cuando él me estaba contando esto, tenía los ojos llorosos por el sentimiento._

'_George siempre ha estado a mi lado desde que yo era un niño… Puedo hablar con él de cualquier cosa, ha sido el más confiable de los amigos. Y fue solamente gracias a George, que pude gozar de mi libertad. Lamentablemente hice que se preocupara demasiado.'_

_Seguro que él hizo que usted se preocupara…_

_Puedo comprender perfectamente lo angustiado que usted debió haberse sentido cuando él desapareció. En ese entonces, yo no supe más de usted y yo tampoco le escribí lo que estaba sucediendo conmigo porque no quería preocupar al Tío Abuelo William… Pareciera ser un chiste, ¿cierto?_

'_Estoy viviendo con un hombre que irrumpió de manera ilegal en la cabaña del bosque de los Andrew en Lakewood. Le debo la vida a este sospechoso'. No podía escribirle algo así ni de broma._

_Pero creo que usted nunca imaginó que yo estaba cuidando de lo que a usted más le preocupaba. Que dramática puede llegar a ser la vida de una persona._

_George, usted es alguien muy leal. Por primera vez desobedeció por mí una orden del Tío Abuelo cuando me obligaron a comprometerme con Neal. Usted me dijo dónde encontrarlo con una mirada llena de un conflicto interno._

'_Vaya a Lakewood, él se encuentra ahí.'_

_Muchas gracias, George. Un día me gustaría recompensárselo y es una lástima que no estemos cerca ya que yo podría cuidar todo el tiempo de usted. (Que, ¿Dice que qué bueno que no estemos cerca?, Tal vez no lo parezca pero ¡Soy una excelente enfermera!)_

_¿Está tomando todos los medicamentos de acuerdo a las instrucciones del médico? Espero que así sea._

_Por favor, teniendo una fuerte gripe como la que tiene ahora, descanse tranquilamente y olvídese del trabajo._

_¿Dice que no puede descansar tranquilamente, leyendo una carta tan larga? Bueno, ya lo dejo ahora. La próxima vez que lo vea, le llevaré un pastel hecho por mi persona._

_Descanse George y que tenga dulces sueños._

_Candy.' _[70]

oOoOoOo

"**EL MUNDO DEL TEATRO ESTÁ CONSTERNADO POR EL SENSIBLE FALLECIMIENTO DE LA EXACTRIZ, SUSANA MARLOW. FALLECIÓ EL DÍA DE AYER EN LA CIUDAD DE NUEVA YORK."**

"¡No!", exclamó Candy en un sollozo después de haber leído el obituario de Susana. La inesperada noticia hizo que perdiera todas sus fuerzas y se desplomó de golpe sobre el sofá. Con manos temblorosas y un nudo en la garganta, empezó a leer un artículo que resumía su vida y todos sus logros.

"Susana ha muerto…", musitó, aún sin poder creerlo. De pronto, sintiendo como si se asfixiara, el nudo en la garganta explotó y gruesas lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas de manera ininterrumpida, no pudiendo hacer nada por contenerlas.

Sollozando con un profundo sentimiento, Candy pasó los dedos sobre la fotografía que acompañaba el artículo. Ahí estaba Susana, sonriendo sentada en una silla de ruedas. Según el artículo, al parecer trabajaba como narradora e incluso había escrito obras teatrales de las cuales, algunas habían sido llevadas a escena. Su relación con Terruce Graham era de conocimiento público y todo el tiempo, él había vivido con ella, apoyándola en su lucha contra su enfermedad pero a pesar de estar comprometidos en matrimonio, no llegaron a casarse. Nadie sabía a qué se debió, Terry no declaró nada al respecto ni tampoco lo hizo sobre la muerte de su prometida.

"Susana…", su nombre apenas fue un susurro en sus labios. Por mucho tiempo había luchado por borrar de su mente el atribulado rostro de una mujer muerta en vida y fue poco antes de haber superado su ruptura con Terry, que la triste imagen de Susana fue reemplazada por una llena de vida, igual de sonriente como lucía en la fotografía del periódico. Ese antiguo recuerdo hizo reprodujera en su mente el contenido de la primera y última carta que recibió de ella…

'_Estimada Señorita Candice White Andrew_

_Espero que haya regresado sin contratiempos a Chicago. Le ruego me disculpe por haber hecho esa escena y forzarla a que se fuera. Yo sabía donde residía el corazón de Terry pero aunque lo sabía, de todas maneras no pude renunciar a él._

_Usted y yo nos conocimos cuando representamos una obra benéfica en esa ciudad. Esa noche usted visitó nuestro hotel para ver a Terry. Odié sus brillantes ojos, odié a Terry por haber estado pensando en usted todo el tiempo. Si Terry hubiera estado dispuesto a olvidarla, yo habría estado dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera con tal de ayudarle. Pero, comparado con el dolor de llegar a perder a Terry, no poder caminar no significó nada para mí…_

_Lo siento._

_Debido a que lo amo, me he convertido cada vez más en una mujer despreciable._

_Desde que soy niña siempre fue mi sueño ser actriz. Me sacrifiqué mucho por alcanzar ese sueño pero ahora… solo quiero estar al lado de él. No quiero separarme de Terry. Él es todo lo que deseo. Sé lo desconsiderado que es eso de mi parte pero, sin embargo…_

_Aquella noche, yo no pude hacer nada sino llorar y disculparme con él, entonces, él me dijo "Me quedaré a tu lado… ahora y siempre."_

_Él estaba mirando caer la nieve por la ventana mientras decía esas palabras. Su voz era muy baja pero fue clara. Aunque yo sabía que su corazón estaba corriendo tras de usted, me aferré a sus palabras._

_¿Cómo podré vivir para retribuirle a él la bondad que me mostró? Solo pidiéndole perdón a usted en mi mente y continuar amándolo como si fuera en su nombre._

_Terry es mi vida, Señorita Candice._

_Le estoy profundamente agradecida que me haya devuelto a la vida y darme una razón para seguir viviendo._

_Le deseo lo mejor._

_Susana Marlowe' _[71]

Al terminar de reproducir la carta, Candy recordó como había odiado a Susana cuando hizo que se fuera del hotel en Chicago. En aquel entonces había creído que ella amaba más a Terry porque su amor no era egoísta pero cuando fue a Nueva York, se dio cuenta cuan equivocada estaba. Tuvo que enterarse de cómo Susana le había salvado la vida y luego presenciar cómo atentó contra la propia, solo para no ser un estorbo entre ellos. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que el amor de Susana era más profundo que el suyo y tomó la decisión de romper con él. Si en aquel entonces no se arrepintió de su decisión, ahora estaba más segura que nunca. Susana había pasado el resto de su vida al lado de la persona que amaba y ahora ella, anhelaba hacer lo mismo al lado de Albert.

Poco a poco sus sollozos fueron deteniéndose, pensando en la maravillosa mujer que una vez fue Susana Marlowe.

oOoOoOo

Eran los primeros días de abril y la nieve ya había desaparecido por completo. El grueso manto blanco que había decorado el suelo en los últimos meses, tras derretirse, había dejado al descubierto la tierna hierba verde que empezaba a inundar el ambiente con la fresca fragancia de la primavera. Por aquí y por allá, algunas plantas empezaban florecer, irguiéndose hacia el cielo azul despejado de esa mañana y el Padre Árbol sobre la Colina de Pony, gradualmente volvía a vestir una vez más sus ramas con el verdor de sus hojas.

El usual canto de las aves y la música primaveral, parecía haberse amortiguado por el constante _tac-tac-tac _del martilleo producido por los obreros encargados de la construcción. El clima les había favorecido, parecía que intencionalmente jugó a su favor, permitiendo que los trabajos de remodelación iniciaran hace dos semanas y ahora la obra estaba en plena marcha. Dentro del orfanato, Candy y sus madres habían trasladado temporalmente los dormitorios a las aulas de clases y ahora éstas se impartían al aire libre, lejos del incesante ruido que distraía a los chicos. A pesar de la incomodidad que el traslado había provocado, podía percibirse en el Hogar de Pony una atmósfera de infinita alegría y todos sus habitantes estaban muy emocionados al ir viendo como poco a poco, la obra iba mostrando su avance. Algo muy diferente pasaba con Candy, debería sentirse igual de feliz que los demás pero en su interior, tenía sentimientos encontrados… Después de su última visita, Albert no había regresado al Hogar de Pony.

_Seguramente su agenda no se lo ha permitido… _Candy se había estado repitiendo esa frase las últimas semanas. _Puede que se haya retrasado en el trabajo ya que George estuvo enfermo, sin embargo, él amablemente respondió mi carta y me dijo que ya se había recuperado por completo… mmm… Tal vez sigan poniendo todo al día… Es solo que me gustaría tanto volver a verlo… Pero, ¿Y si algo malo le pasó?_

"¡No!", exclamó repentinamente, llevándose la mano a la boca cuando se dio cuenta del tono de su voz. Después de exhalar con fuerza a través de sus dedos, removió la mano de su boca y se dio golpecitos en la frente con la palma abierta, continuando con su silencioso monólogo.

_¡Candy! ¡Pero qué es lo que te pasa!... ¡Deja de pensar puras tonterías! Si algo le hubiera sucedido, seguro ya tendrías a George parado frente a la puerta, _se dijo tratando de calmarse. _¡Argh!... No sé qué me sucede hoy, desde que desperté tengo una extraña ansiedad… Es como si mi alma estuviera a la expectativa de algo y no tengo la más mínima idea de lo que es… ¿Alguien me necesitará en algún lugar?... ¿Cómo estarán todos en Chicago?... __Annie, Patty… Hace tiempo que no las veo. La última vez fue para el servicio conmemorativo de Stear pero al menos hemos mantenido cierto contacto a través de cartas y la Tía Abuela, Albert me comentó en su última visita que había respondido positivamente a los medicamentos… Archie, ¿Tú cómo estarás? No te he visto desde Lakewood. Estuvimos cerca de vernos__ para la fiesta de inauguración de los Leagan pero no asististe… Creo que hiciste lo posible por no ir… De ti no he sabido nada…_

Candy siguió un momento más absorta en sus pensamientos mientras tendía las camas de los más pequeños. _Creo que le escribiré a Archie… me gustaría saber cómo le va y además, ¡Tengo tantas cosas que contarle!... Tal vez así consiga deshacerme de esta ansiedad. _Con eso en mente, al terminar sus tareas, salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la oficina de la Señorita Pony.

'_Querido Archie Cornwell_

_Archie, ¿Ya te acostumbraste a tu nueva vida por allá?_

_Al parecer, Annie estaba escandalizada porque te mudaste a Massachusetts para estudiar en la Escuela Superior pero a juzgar por sus palabras, ya ha recuperado la compostura._

"_Si ese es el deseo de Archie, lo respetaré… daré lo mejor de mí mientras espero a que él vuelva…". Recibí una carta muy valiente de su parte._

_La guerra finalmente se ha terminado pero al parecer el mundo sigue siendo un caos. Sin embargo, aunque la zozobra sigue estando presente, creo que no tenemos otra opción sino seguir adelante._

_Debes de estar aliviado por haber podido asistir al servicio conmemorativo de la muerte de Stear, ya que se llevó a cabo en Lakewood. Sin embargo, creo, que fue muy duro para ti visitar esa mansión. No conozco a ciencia cierta todo el tiempo que Stear, Anthony y tú compartieron en ese lugar._

"_Me alegra mucho que cada vez que vuelvo a ver a Archie, sigue mostrando un constante crecimiento.__", el Tío Abuelo William me dijo eso._

_Pero… ¿Acaso no es gratificante lo que dijo Albert? Bueno, si pensaras que esas palabras venían de parte de él, sé que no las apreciarías tanto._

_Albert y el Tío Abuelo William._

_Algunas veces todavía me cuesta trabajo creer que se trate de la misma persona. Archie, en aquel entonces, ¡Te quedaste mudo por la sorpresa y abriste los ojos de par en par, mientras lo señalabas con el dedo! Me refiero cuando te enteraste que Albert era el Tío Abuelo William. ¡Te veías bastante sorprendido! ¿Recuerdas cuántas veces hiciste la misma pregunta? ¡Lo preguntaste nueve veces! Eso también incluye el monólogo entre dientes que tuviste después._

_Tengo curiosidad de saber que expresión habrían puesto Anthony y Stear si todavía hubieran estado vivos. La verdad que es divertido solo pensar en eso._

_Creo que pocas personas sabían el secreto del Tío Abuelo. Estoy muy impresionada por su fuerte solidaridad con él al no revelarlo. Si hubiera sido yo… no estoy segura si habría podido mantenerlo en secreto… quizás habría dispersado el rumor mucho antes. (¿Qué dices, Archie? ¿Qué te imaginas que si lo habría hecho?)_

_Bueno, independientemente del competente empresario que sea Albert, siendo tan joven para ser el jefe de la familia (de hecho, aparenta ser mucho más joven de la edad que tiene), eso habría aminorado su autoridad, ya que lo habríamos tomado a la ligera._

_Como jefe de la familia Andrew, al parecer Albert se encuentra ahora muy ocupado. Tan ocupado está que ni siquiera tiene tiempo libre para hablar conmigo. Pero aun así, él fue a Lakewood para el servicio conmemorativo de Stear e incluso Patty, quien normalmente es muy tímida, le recriminó, "¿Cómo pudiste ocultarnos tu identidad?"_

_Patty… ella también ha superado ese duro período de su vida y ha descubierto que es lo que quiere hacer. ¿Recuerdas que mencionó que quería ser maestra después que se graduara de la Universidad de Chicago? Todo el mundo, incluido tú, hemos empezado a caminar hacia adelante. Estoy tan feliz por eso._

_El Hogar de Pony ahora se encuentra en plena ampliación y reconstrucción. El Señor Cartwright, quien era el propietario de las tierras, nos las vendió a un precio muy favorable._

"_Esto nos permitirá criar y educar a los chicos con mayor facilidad." Dijeron la Señorita Pony y la Hermana María. ¡Pareciera que andan por la luna!_

_Esto es gracias al Tío Abuelo William._

_El Tío Abuelo amablemente nos sugirió que construyéramos una nueva edificación pero ellas se negaron firmemente a eso y dijeron que no querían aprovecharse demasiado de su generosidad y que sería una vergüenza si lo aceptaban. Sabes, cuando hablo con él sobre la reconstrucción, no puedo evitar sino dirigirme a él con respeto. Y cada vez que eso pasa, Albert pone una expresión de aflicción y molestia, pero Archie, no importa cuántas veces piense sobre esto, no puedo evitar pensar que quien amablemente nos está apoyando es el Tío Abuelo. __Simplemente no puedo evitarlo. Nunca se me ocurre que es Albert, que cuando lo conocí, llevaba una barba que lo hacía parecer un pirata._

_La ampliación del edificio también incluirá una habitación de huéspedes. Estaré muy feliz si alguna vez pudieras visitarnos. Por supuesto, puedes venir con Annie._

_Archie, por favor cuídate. ¡Y estudia duro! Hasta entonces, estaré en la espera del día en que podamos volver a reunirnos._

_Candy.' _[72]

Dobló las hojas con cuidado y las metió dentro de un sobre. Anotó en él la dirección que previamente había buscado en la carta de Annie, pegó la estampilla postal y salió de la oficina para depositarlo en el buzón de correo.

"Candy, si ya terminaste con las camas, ¿Por favor podrías venir a ayudarme?", le solicitó la Hermana María cuando se apareció por la sala. Al parecer, estaba atareada clasificando el contenido de unas cajas que habían aparecido al vaciar los antiguos dormitorios.

"Con gusto Hermana María, solo voy a dejar esta carta al buzón. Vuelvo enseguida."

.

_Tac-tac-tac… _El repiqueteo de martillos se extendía dentro de toda la edificación y hacía imposible que cualquier sonido del exterior penetrara libremente dentro del orfanato. Gracias a que se les había unido la Señorita Pony, casi estaban a punto de terminar con la última caja.

"Chicos, espero que no estén haciendo travesuras.", les advirtió la Hermana María al escuchar la amortiguada risa de los pequeños en la puerta.

"No Hermana María, es que tenemos visita.", escucharon por respuesta.

Automáticamente, las tres mujeres se volvieron hacia la entrada y observaron con sorpresa el sonriente rostro de Albert.

"¡Señor Andrew!", exclamaron al unísono sorprendidas las dos mujeres mayores, soltando enseguida lo que tenían en las manos.

"Por favor, tome asiento.", decía agitada la Hermana María, quitando apresuradamente las cosas del sofá con tal de hacerle espacio. "Perdón por el desorden, pero como verá, hemos tenido que acomodar todo donde podamos."

De igual manera, la Señorita Pony revoloteaba por toda la sala haciendo a un lado todas las cajas y otros objetos que obstruían el paso. "Por favor disculpe, Señor Andrew, ¡Qué vergüenza que nos encuentre en estas condiciones!"

"Señorita Pony, Hermana María, por favor, no hay nada que perdonar.", respondió él con una sonrisa, negando ligeramente con la cabeza. "Esto forma parte de la construcción y es más, soy yo quien debería disculparme con ustedes por aparecer así tan repentinamente."

"Para nada, Señor Andrew. Ya le hemos dicho que usted aquí es bienvenido cuando lo desee. ¿Le gustaría tomar un poco de té?", preguntó la Señorita Pony.

"¿Y unas galletas? ¿O prefiere unos bocadillos o ambas cosas?", añadió la Hermana María.

Parada inmóvil al fondo de la sala, Candy observaba el frenético movimiento de sus madres de crianza. Inconscientemente sus manos se cerraron con fuerza alrededor de los artículos que había sacado de la caja. En el instante en que se había dado la vuelta y lo observó de pie, ahí, en el umbral de la habitación, su corazón se aceleró con tal violencia como si fuera un caballo corriendo a todo galope. Podía sentir el estrepitoso latir contra su pecho y en la garganta. Ahí estaba finalmente Albert, a quien tanto había estado anhelando volver a ver pero por extraño que pareciera, tenía la sensación que el hombre que se encontraba ahí de pie, no era el mismo de siempre; había algo diferente en él. Entrecerró los ojos ligeramente y empezó a recorrerlo lentamente con la mirada. No se trataba de sus ropas que ahora en lugar de llevar prendas formales como últimamente hacía, vestía una camisa negra de algodón de cuello alto, jeans azules y una chaqueta sahariana abierta al frente de color café claro. Una bufanda de color crema complementaba su atuendo y esto hizo que ella recordara el día que lo conoció cuando la salvó de ahogarse en la cascada. Pero no era eso, había algo más… algo que no podía identificar. El hombre que estaba ahí de pie carecía de esa aura de autoridad. El hombre que estaba ahí de pie no era el Tío Abuelo William pero tampoco era Albert. ¿Quién era? Su voz seguía siendo la misma pero había algo en su semblante, en su postura y en sus gestos, que más bien parecían ser los de un… ¿Adolescente? No sabía que era pero cualquier cosa que fuera, su corazón había dado un vuelco al notar la diferencia y la ansiedad que había estado sintiendo desde tempranas horas, simplemente se intensificó. No podía moverse, solo podía seguir observando a ese hombre en un estado de completo aturdimiento.

Totalmente ajenas a Candy, la Señorita Pony y la Hermana María ya se encontraban frente al Señor Andrew, listas para salir disparadas hacia la cocina, pero se quedaron en su lugar cuando él rechazó amablemente su ofrecimiento. "Les agradezco mucho su amabilidad pero antes, si no les importa me gustaría conversar con Candy.", les dijo cálidamente, esbozando una sonrisa y luego, desviando la mirada al fondo de la habitación, se dirigió a la joven que no había dejado de observarlo de manera confusa desde el momento en que entró. "Candy, vayamos a la Colina de Pony.", pronunció con seriedad, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza.

Candy se estremeció y tragó saliva al ver como su expresión había cambiado cuando se dirigió a ella y tuvo la sensación como si la tierra estuviera a punto de abrirse bajo sus pies. Las palabras se negaron a salir de su boca y solo pudo asentir levemente, volviendo a colocar con rigidez, los artículos dentro de la caja. Se alisó el vestido con las manos percatándose que un sudor frío las cubría. Con paso vacilante, se desplazó por la sala hasta donde Albert y sus madres se encontraban y al llegar ahí, él le hizo un gesto con la mano invitándola a que ella fuera por delante. Candy volvió a tragar saliva y encaminó sus pasos hasta salir del orfanato. Al encontrarse afuera, rápidamente Albert se ubicó a su lado y los dos empezaron a avanzar en silencio, perdidos cada uno en sus pensamientos. Desde el momento en que él rechazó el ofrecimiento de sus madres y se dirigió a ella con seriedad, tuvo la corazonada que algo importante estaba por suceder… _Por favor, que no me diga que jugaré el papel de su hija adoptiva en su vida o peor aún… ¡Qué está comprometido y pronto va a casarse!… ¡No! No lo soportaría… _Y por más que trató de sacarse de encima estos pensamientos de su mente, la siguieron atormentando hasta que llegaron a la cima de la colina.

Por un instante, los dos se quedaron de pie uno junto al otro. Entonces vio como Albert avanzó unos pasos hacia el frente y se detuvo a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Luego, metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y se quedó ahí, en silencio, dándole la espalda. El cuerpo de Candy se tensó cuando después de un momento, escuchó una fuerte exhalación y lo observó subir y bajar los hombros lentamente, como si estuviera preparándose para soltarle la nefasta noticia. Vio sin aliento como él sacó las manos de los bolsillos y se dio la vuelta con decisión a manera de quedar con ella cara a cara. El corazón de Candy se detuvo por una fracción de tiempo cuando lo escuchó pronunciar seguidamente aquellas palabras.

.

Finalmente la hora había llegado. Después que ella descubrió su verdadera identidad, al principio de manera inconsciente, había estado postergando el momento de revelarle su último secreto y luego, conscientemente decidió esperar. Pero al haber empezado a notar en los últimos meses un cambio en ella, la esperanza lo embargó y tuvo la certeza que no debía esperar más. Planeó el momento de revelarlo y de qué manera lo haría, quería que todo fuera perfecto, no deseaba decepcionarla. Primavera. Esa sería la estación en que lo llevaría a cabo. Para la fiesta de inauguración del hotel de los Leagan, estuvo a punto de arrastrarla a la terraza y revelárselo ahí de una vez por todas pero se contuvo. Por un lado, aquella noche ella ya había tenido suficientes emociones y por el otro, no quería desvelarle su secreto después de haber estado interpretando el papel del patriarca de la familia. Quería hacerlo sintiéndose de alguna manera como aquel adolescente que la conoció llorando sobre la colina. Pero cuando se enteró de la muerte de Susana Marlowe, estuvo a punto de guardarse una vez más el secreto y llevárselo definitivamente a la tumba. Después de una fuerte lucha interna consigo mismo, decidió que era tiempo de empezar a vencer los fantasmas de su pasado. Y aquí estaba ahora, de pie sobre la fresca hierba en la cima de la Colina de Pony. Ahora solo le preocupaba poder arruinarle su sueño al presentarse como un hombre adulto y no con la imagen de aquel joven que ella llevaba en su recuerdo.

Dio unos pasos al frente y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, tratando de ocultar la ansiedad que recorría todo su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y tensó la mandíbula al tragar saliva. Sintiendo como el latir de su corazón hacía eco en sus oídos, inhaló profundamente a manera de calmarse y luego, exhaló de un solo todo el aire acumulado en sus pulmones. El momento había llegado. Abrió los ojos y después de sacar las manos de los bolsillos, se giró con determinación sobre sus talones para quedar frente a ella y pronunció,

"Candy, creo que ya es tiempo que me devuelvas mi broche."

oOoOoOo

**Notas de pie de página**

[70] Mi traducción del inglés al español, de la carta enviada a George en CCFS. En la novela, después que Candy regresa al Hogar de Pony tras la muerte de Anthony, George llega y le comunica el deseo del tío abuelo William que ella asista con diligencia a una prestigiosa escuela en Londres. En ese entonces, cuando ella dejó la residencia de los Andrew, le escribió una carta al tío abuelo donde le pedía perdón por actuar por su cuenta y le agradecía lo que había hecho por ella. También le mencionó que estaba en espera de la anulación de _su posición como hija adoptiva de los Andrew _pero al no obtener respuesta, pensó que ya no formaba más parte de la familia. George al ver que ella no sabía qué hacer, le hizo entrega de dos cartas, una de Archie y otra de Stear, y cuando ella terminó de leerlas, él añadió: "Señorita Candy, usted sigue siendo una digna hija adoptiva de la familia Andrew. Por favor, no defraude las expectativas del señor William". Ella lo miró fijamente y pensó que no había hecho nada para agradecerle al tío abuelo y tras otras palabras de la Señorita Pony, decide entonces irse con George a Londres. La escena de Albert en el anime y en el manga cuando va a consolarla por la muerte de Anthony, no sucede en CCFS.

[71] Mi traducción del inglés al español, de la carta que Susana envió a Candy en CCFS después que ella rompió con Terry en Nueva York.

[72] Mi traducción y paráfrasis del inglés al español, de la carta enviada a Archie en CCFS. Como hasta el momento no se tiene una traducción oficial al inglés, italiano o español del segundo volumen de CCFS, tengo 2 versiones de dicha carta (el contenido no cambia más que la manera en que ella se expresa) así que las mezclé para que se complementaran.

oOoOoOo

**Notas personales**

Y aquí se me vienen los tomatazos por dejar el capítulo así, jijiji… no me pude resistir… :p pero lo bueno, es que ya vamos avanzando en la historia… ¡siii! Finalmente llegamos a la confesión del Príncipe de la Colina. Weee…. Uff, solo espero haberle hecho justicia a la primera parte de la confesión ya que es uno de los momentos más significativos de la historia. Si encuentran la confesión un tanto diferente, como mencioné en capítulos anteriores, es porque está basada en CCFS.

No hay mucho que decir del resto del capítulo. Hice referencia a la _gripe española_ ya que justamente en ese tiempo fue que se dio la epidemia y mató a miles de personas.

Respecto a la fecha en que se llevó a cabo la construcción, con Ms Puddle ambas coincidimos en que posiblemente empezó en primavera. No creemos que hayan trabajado con montañas de nieve encima.

Bueno, ahora algo de lo que si tengo que hablar un poco más es de la muerte de Susana… Ay, como que me adelanté un 'poquito' y le di una muerte más prematura que en la que en realidad tiene en CCFS… opps… lo siento Susana Marlow pero lo hice solo por motivos del fic. Más adelante se darán cuenta el por qué aunque conociendo a algunas, ya empezaron a atar cabos en su mente.

Según CCFS, estando en su presente, a Candy la recorrió un escalofrío después de ver en el joyero un sobre blanco que contenía la carta de Susana arriba escrita. Menciona que no tuvo que leerla porque a pesar de haberla leído una sola vez, recordaba claramente su contenido. Es entonces que Candy tiene otra de sus retrospecciones y recuerda con claridad el obituario de Susana y un artículo que hablaba sobre ella. Escribí la mayor parte de la escena antes de la carta, basada en esa información. Incluso en su presente, Candy no estaba segura a que se dedicaba Susana ya que dice **al parecer, ella trabajaba como… **como si no tenía la certeza a que se había dedicado antes de morir y solo tenía la idea por haber leído el artículo. Pero bueno, eso es harina de otro costal para llevarnos a la identidad de Anohito, ya que nos deja ver que él tampoco estaba enterado a que se dedicaba Susana sino, definitivamente se lo hubiera comentado. Ahora, siguiendo con el tema de la muerte de Susana, creo que Susana si vivió algunos añitos más después del accidente y de que Terry regresó con ella (Bueno, para principios de 1919, ya habían pasado d años desde la ruptura, todo depende si la situamos a finales de 1914 o de 1915).

La autora nos menciona que Susana escribió obras de teatro (¿Cuántas? No se sabe pero si indica plural) y que algunas fueron llevadas a escena. Para escribirlas y que después las hayan producido, se requiere de tiempo, si no mírennos, ¿Cuánto tardamos en escribir o actualizar un capítulo de un fic? (perdón, perdón, ya sé) Algo así supongo que ha de pasar al escribir una obra. Además, Candy acaba de escribirle a Terry por haber leído el artículo de Hamlet. No menciona que Susana esté o haya estado enferma sino les desea felicidad, como si supiera que los dos se encontraban bien de salud. Por otro lado, en el artículo del obituario, dice que estaban comprometidos y que él la apoyó en su padecimiento (enfermedad), osea, desarrolló una enfermedad y con el tiempo murió. Y para que no digan que yo digo (valga la redundancia) que Susana era maravillosa, recuerden que fue Candy quien lo dijo en su carta… Creo que al final llegó a sentir cierto afecto por ella y a eso se debe como reaccionó a su muerte. En fin, así fue siempre el personaje de Candy.

Bueno, como siempre, desde ya cruzo los dedos que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Gracias a todas las que leen silenciosamente pero que siguen la historia, a las que empiezan a leerla y en especial a las que me dejan saber su opinión a través de sus comentarios y en esta ocasión, estos van para:

**Skarlett Northman, luissid, Paolau2, Elluz, Nayr, maravilla121, Veronique, Amigocha, Liovana Hernandez, Isa, Annie, Josie, Nadia Andrew, Rocio, Angdl, Ms Puddle, Lukyta, Chicuelita99, Faby Andley, Blackcat2010 y ccc73.**

Acá les dejo mis respuestas a los comentarios que no pude hacerlo por vía privada. Un abrazo grupal y espero que estén muy bien. Se les quiere mucho y hasta la próxima.

**Annie: **Aww, me sacaste la sonrisota por tu comentario sobre el fic. Te lo agradezco de todo corazón. ¿Hoy si te hice esperar un poco, verdad? Pero bueno, espero que la espera haya valido la pena. Un abrazo.

**Blackcat2010: **¡Ay, Tocaya, pero como eres! Mira que me debes o le debes todavía al pobre de Stear, wajajaja. No en serio, no tengas pena, yo misma tengo miles de pendientes pero sé que cuando agarras aviada, no hay quien te pare. Así que tranquila, no hay presión, tus fics valen la pena. Y como siempre, estoy a la espera de tus comentarios, wajajaja, que le den fibra a Neal! Jajajaja ay no, pero como ves, Albert se toma su tiempo aunque ya dio el penúltimo paso diría yo, jijiji. Un abrazo y espero que estés bien, que he andado mera desintonizada.

**Elluz: **pues me alegra haberte complacido, quizás con eso me perdones está espera, jejeje. La verdad quien no desearía tener a un hombre como Albert a su lado y como que si fue moviendo piezas no solo para ayudarla a ella, sino también a su favor. Leí tu comentario en la Dama y el Vaquero, con Faby Andley nos alegra mucho que te haya gustado la historia y te agradecemos que la hayas leído. En honor a la verdad, yo también soy algo cerrada y son contadas con los dedos de una mano las historias que he leído de otros personajes. Hasta la próxima y un abrazo.

**Faby: **¡Amiga! Mil gracias por tus palabras, me alegra que te haya gustado la manera en que lo hice. Con lo de la carta de Terry, justo acabo de leer algo parecido, que cuando la escribió, finalmente reconoció cuales habían sido siempre sus sentimientos y cerró definitivamente ese capítulo de su historia. TQM.

**Isa: **Hola Isa, bienvenida a la historia. Por tus palabras supongo que te gusta la historia, gracias gracias y gracias. A ver que tal te pareció este capítulo. Saludos.

**Josie: **Ya que no me dijiste lo que pensabas, al menos déjame saber si tuviste una vez más la premonición de lo que sucedería… jajajaja. En serio, eres increíble viendo más allá de lo que se ha contado y extrañé esos comentarios. :) Pues bien dices, Candy no se quedó en una eterna espera. En esa carta claramente deja ver cuáles eran sus sentimientos. La verdad, es que es casi una locura verla esperando eternamente por un amor que ella dijo no estaba destinado a ser y además, después de haberle deseado que viva feliz al lado de otra persona. Por el carácter de Candy, no creo que se haya quedado así esperando el momento en que Susana muriera para tener su oportunidad. Se sobrepuso gracias a Albert y como siempre, siguió adelante con su vida.

**Nayr: **Bienvenida a la historia (no recuerdo haberte leído antes, pero si lo hiciste, perdón por mi falta de memoria). Siempre he tenido mis dudas si ellos ya eran más que amigos para la inauguración de Miami, algunas cosas indican que sí, otras que no, y siempre he sido de la idea que empezaron su relación después que visitaron juntos Lakewood. El que hayan sido ya pareja para la fiesta delos Leagan, depende de cuando se dio de confesión del príncipe de la colina y de la visita a Lakewood. Precisamente el comentaba esto a ccc73. CCFS no tiene clara la cronología de cuando sucedió cada cosa, pero al haber escrito este capítulo, me inclino más a creer que todavía no eran pareja por el contenido de las cartas que incluí. Hasta ahora me di cuenta cómo se complementan con las cartas del epílogo y nos van situando más en el orden cronológico de CCFS, pero ya me darás tu opinión. Puede que yo esté viendo micos aparejados, jejeje… Saludos, y que estés bien.

**Rocio: **Muchas gracias por tus palabras, Rocio, me hacen muy feliz. Un abrazo.

**Veronique: **Ay si vieras que presiento que muchas se fueron directo al último capítulo y se saltaron el de la fiesta. Solo espero que hayan leído los comentarios y se hayan preguntado, ¿Qué baile? O como tú, ¿Cómo qué tercera parte? Y al haberlo hecho, haya regresado a ver que estaba pasando pero creo que no lo hicieron. Mejor me hubiera esperado para subir el otro, verdad? Jajajaja Bueno, creo que Candy revivió muchas cosas en la fiesta de inauguración y de cierta manera se enfrentó a su pasado. Quiera que no al haberlo hecho se sintió algo nostálgica pero pues, cualquiera lo estaría sobre todo si esas cosas la marcaron. La carta de Terry también me gusta mucho. No solo es una carta muy emotiva donde ella resume su historia con él sino nos deja clara cuales eran sus sentimientos cuando la escribió. Espero estés bien. Saludos!


	16. El Príncipe de la Colina

**Nota: **Antes de empezar, solo quisiera hacer mención de algo que me estuvo inquietando y finalmente me di cuenta que mis sospechas eran ciertas.

Si eres de las que sienten que en el viaje a Miami quedó una laguna o te perdiste de algo, es porque te saltaste un capítulo completo. Subí la parte dos y tres de "Nuevos Comienzos" al mismo tiempo, así que en el capítulo 13 podrás encontrar lo que hace falta. :)

Si no es así, bueno, no está de más la nota. Hoy si, ¿Dónde nos quedamos? Ah si si si, la tan esperada confesión… :p

oOoOoOo

**CAPÍTULO DIECISEIS: El Príncipe de la Colina**

"_Candy, creo que ya es tiempo que me devuelvas mi broche."_

Silencio.

El único sonido que ahora escuchaba era el furioso latir de su corazón, amenazando con estallar dentro de su pecho. Todo a su alrededor había dejado de existir, incluso la suave fragancia de la primavera que siempre la había cautivado. Frente a ella, no había nada más que una figura masculina que le sonreía de manera forzada, como si no estuviera seguro cuál sería su reacción ante aquellas palabras.

Y de repente, Candy jadeó y abrió los ojos de par en par completamente estupefacta, mientras le pareció que a su lado el tiempo empezaba a retroceder a toda velocidad. Y en una fracción de segundo, en su mente se encontró sobre esa misma cima, reviviendo el momento cuando una pequeña niña lloraba de manera desconsolada.

.

(_Inicio del Flashback)_

El día la había recibido con una fatídica noticia. La que había sido para ella hasta ahora como una hermana, sería adoptada por una acomodada familia y con regocijo estaba alistándose para marcharse del Hogar de Pony. Mientras la despedida duró, hizo todo lo posible por mostrarse feliz y contener las lágrimas pero ahora, cuando ya se había marchado, Candy corrió frenéticamente hacia la Colina de Pony buscando desahogarse.

Aceptando la decisión, Candy inhaló profundamente y empezó a llorar en voz alta, con todas sus fuerzas, gritando. Al escuchar como su clamor se extendía por todas partes, las lágrimas comenzaron a cesar y Candy empezó a sentirse un poco ridícula.

_Mi llanto pareciera ser el aullido de un lobo hambriento._

Ante ese pensamiento, no logró reprimir una risita.

"Justo como pensaba. Eres más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras."

Al oír esa dulce e inesperada voz, Candy levantó el rostro sorprendida. En el fondo del cielo, se destacaba la figura de un muchacho con vestimentas extrañas. La observaba desde arriba sonriendo y llevaba en el hombro un objeto extraño, similar a la forma de un corazón que una vez había visto en una enciclopedia ilustrada. Candy parpadeó. ¿Quién era ese muchacho que parecía haber caído repentinamente del cielo?

"Pero Usted... ¿Viene del espacio?", le susurró asombrada.

El muchacho se echó a reír con una voz jovial y respondió, "¡Qué cosas tan graciosas dices, pequeña! Sin embargo, aunque me veas vestido así, te garantizo que soy un ser humano."

"Será... Pero ¿Por qué llevas una falda, si eres varón?"

"Esto no es una falda: Esto es un _kilt_ y es la vestimenta tradicional de Escocia."

"Un _kit_ de _escacia_?", repitió Candy. Era la primera vez que escuchaba esas palabras.

El muchacho se volvió a reír, "¡No, no! Es un _kilt_ de Escocia. Y esto es una gaita, un instrumento musical. Mira, se toca de esta manera." Observando divertido a una incrédula Candy, el joven se llevó la gaita a la boca, produciéndose repentinamente un misterioso sonido.

"¡Se parece al sonido que hace un grupo de caracoles al arrastrarse!"

Exclamó Candy sorprendida, pegando un brinquito. El muchacho nuevamente se echó a reír y el sonido 'del grupo de caracoles que se arrastraban', cesó. "¡En verdad eres una chica graciosa!"

Al observar el sonriente rostro que parecía emitir una luz propia, aquellos brillantes cabellos rubios que le caían ligeramente sobre la frente, y esos ojos dulces, casi iguales al claro cielo azul de ese día, Candy tuvo la impresión que podía contarle cualquier cosa.

"¿De dónde eres? Yo me llamo Candy. ¿Ves esa iglesia? Ese es el Hogar de Pony, y aunque desde aquí se ve muy pequeña, es a la vez una iglesia y un orfanato. ¡Y también es la escuela donde estudian los niños del pueblo! Está la Señorita Pony que es gordita, la Hermana María que es flaca, y yo...", Candy estaba distraída hablando y señalando el edificio a los pies de la colina, pero cuando se volvió para ver al muchacho no pudo reprimir un chillido. Ya no estaba allí. No había rastro alguno del joven.

"Ha desaparecido...", dijo, mirando a su alrededor con la boca abierta. No había nadie. Había desaparecido repentinamente justo como había aparecido.

_Quizás fue un sueño..._

No, no fue un sueño. Candy todavía podía escuchar claramente aquella voz que resonaba en sus oídos diciendo: 'Eres más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras.'

"Se parecía a un príncipe...", murmuró de manera distraída. De repente, notó algo que brillaba entre la hierba. En el suelo había un broche de plata con la forma de un águila y bajo sus alas colgaba una campanilla. "Esto... debe pertenecer al Príncipe...", Candy recogió el objeto y sonrió. Aquel broche tan fino y precioso debía ser seguramente de gran valor. "Definitivamente tengo que devolvérselo. Quién sabe si vuelva a encontrármelo mañana..."

Al sentir como la esperanza nacía dentro de ella, Candy sintió como si su corazón fuera iluminado por un brillante rayo de luz y fuera acariciado por un viento suave. El Príncipe de la Colina era en verdad un muchacho maravilloso. Si se lo volvía a encontrar al día siguiente, le contaría muchas otras cosas.

Candy, sin embargo, no vio al joven ni al día siguiente, ni el posterior. Iba todos los días a la cima de la colina llena de expectación, pero nunca logró volver a ver a su misterioso Príncipe de la Colina.

Del día en que Annie se había ido. Del día que había conocido al Príncipe. Todo lo que le quedaba era el broche de plata, como si fuese el fragmento de un recuerdo.

(_Fin del Flashback_) [73]

Candy exhaló, dándose cuenta hasta ahora que había estado conteniendo el aliento. La imagen de aquel joven muy parecido a Anthony que había guardado celosamente en su recuerdo, poco a poco fue madurando ante sus ojos hasta transformarse en la imagen del hombre que estaba ahora de pie a escasos metros de ella. La expresión de asombro que se extendió en el rostro de Candy, hizo que el hombre esbozara una dulce sonrisa.

Observó con fascinación cómo el rubio cabello del hombre se mecía levemente con la suave brisa haciendo que un dorado mechón cayera ligeramente sobre su frente, sus ojos azules parecían ser un reflejo del cielo y su voz… esa dulce voz. Presa de la emoción y la sorpresa, el cuerpo de Candy comenzó a temblar involuntariamente… Albert, el Tío Abuelo William y ahora, sonriendo e irradiando como en antaño una luz propia, estaba nuevamente de pie frente a ella su adorado Príncipe de la Colina.

La imagen del príncipe rápidamente empezó a nublarse y el pecho de Candy se agitó a causa del llanto. Gruesas lágrimas de felicidad prontamente empezaron a correr por sus mejillas y se quedó en silencio por un instante.

Y al percatarse de esto, la sonrisa del hombre se ensanchó y sus ojos también empezaron a humedecerse. Desde que se había dado la vuelta pidiéndole que le devolviera el broche, había permanecido en silencio esperando pacientemente a que ella interpretara sus palabras y rogando en su interior no estropear la imagen del príncipe de sus sueños. Y no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo. Al observar su rostro cubierto de lágrimas, supo enseguida que ella lo había comprendido todo. Su emoción se incrementó cuando rápidamente ella le dijo entre sollozos.

"¿Quieres decir que… soy más linda… cuando río?".

"Por el momento, también eres linda cuando lloras, pequeña." Respondió él, con la voz ligeramente ronca.

Abrumada por la felicidad y sintiendo como el cúmulo de emociones contenidas en el último año se abalanzaba sobre ella, Candy dio un paso hacia el frente de manera vacilante. Albert comprendió de inmediato su intención y con el corazón agitado, lentamente empezó a extenderle sus brazos. Entonces, ella se apresuró a cerrar los pocos metros que los separaban y conforme sus pies avanzaban, se sintió flotar en el aire, como si todo fuera parte de un sueño. Ahí estaba Albert, su Príncipe de la Colina, esperándola con una sonrisa y con los brazos abiertos. Y cuando estuvo a un paso, sin siquiera dudarlo, saltó hacia sus brazos colgándose de su cuello.

Albert la estrechó en su abrazo y hundió el rostro en el hueco de su cuello y luego, levantándola del suelo, giró con ella haciéndola dar vueltas en el aire. Se sintió pleno al escuchar su alegre risa contra su oído, con su pequeño cuerpo aferrándose a él con todas sus fuerzas. A pesar de sentir la humedad de sus lágrimas contra su piel, la leve preocupación que aún le quedaba se desvaneció por completo, no lo rechazaba, no había destrozado su sueño sino ahora, la sentía tan de él.

Y de repente, todo volvió a reaparecer y los reverdecientes campos ahora giraban alrededor de ellos. Poco a poco, Albert dejó de girar y depositó suavemente a Candy sobre el suelo. Todavía incapaz de poder detener el llanto, ella retiró sus brazos del cuello de Albert y los llevó ahora alrededor de su cintura, anhelando quedarse en el cálido refugio que en él siempre había encontrado. Lloraba de felicidad por haber encontrado finalmente a su Príncipe de la Colina pero sobre todo lloraba por volver a encontrarse en el calor de su abrazo. Él la dejó permanecer ahí por un momento y luego, con delicadeza, la apartó y se quedó mirándola dulcemente hasta que sus sollozos poco a poco se fueron deteniendo. Candy sintió como la suave brisa entonces acarició la humedad de sus mejillas e inhalando profundamente, percibió el aroma de la hierba sobre la colina. Ni una palabra había vuelto a pronunciarse, no eran necesarias, sus miradas decían todo por ellos. En ellas había emoción, realización y anhelo… _¿Amor?_, ella se preguntó. Tenía miedo de tratar de reconocer ese sentimiento y todo lo que pudo hacer entonces fue empezar a perderse en su intensa mirada.

Albert la observaba en silencio, contemplando cada uno de sus rasgos y gestos. Lo que en un principio lo había frenado para revelarle su último secreto y decirle que la amaba, era la inseguridad de lo que ella pudiera sentir por él y la excesiva carga de trabajo con que se encontró al asumir su puesto en la familia. Lo vivido en los últimos meses finalmente lo había llevado a este momento y al mirarla a los ojos, fue que tuvo la certeza que no se había equivocado. En el brillo de su mirada percibió un atisbo de ese anhelado sentimiento y esto causó que su ya agitado corazón estallara de alegría, sintiendo un fuerte impulso de confesarle ahí mismo también sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, la carga de trabajo lo seguía absorbiendo casi por completo y él deseaba que de iniciar una relación, poder dedicarse a ella de lleno en la medida de lo posible. Con todo, podía empezar a abrirle un poco más su corazón, contándole que fue en el pasado lo que lo motivó a ir a esa colina. Quería que ella lo conociera y entendiera como ninguna otra persona viva lo hacía, ni siquiera George y eso que él sí que lo conocía. Quería contarle tantas cosas. Había organizado su agenda de tal manera para tomarse esa tarde libre y poder así conversar tranquilamente con ella. Si por el de momento no podía aún declararle lo que sentía al menos podría contarle más de él. Pero como algunas veces suele pasar, sus palabras nunca llegaron a escucharse. El fuerte sonido de una bocina interrumpió a Albert y sacó de golpe a Candy de su ensoñación. Los dos rubios volvieron rápidamente sus miradas en dirección de donde el bocinazo había provenido, y Albert observó con extrañeza y Candy con enfado, como al pie de la colina un bien vestido y apenado George, salía del auto.

El recién expuesto príncipe soltó un imperceptible suspiro de pura frustración. La presencia de George solo podía significar una cosa: trabajo. Su tía desde pequeño lo había instruido de tal manera, que le enseñó a anteponer sus responsabilidades a su propia vida personal. Era por eso que siempre había buscado desesperadamente su libertad, tratando de huir de alguna manera el asumir su papel como jefe del clan. Pero aquí estaba ahora, en una lucha interna entre su corazón y sus responsabilidades. Le debía mucho a su tía, a George y a su familia y pese a lo que su corazón le dictara, como patriarca de los Andrew no podía hacer a un lado su trabajo, delegándolo a otra persona como siempre lo había hecho en el pasado. Simplemente eso era algo que no podía permitírselo más.

Con sentimientos encontrados y ocultando lo mejor que pudo su frustración, se dirigió a la joven, "Creo que vinieron a buscarme, ¿Vamos?", le preguntó con una sonrisa a manera de disculpa.

Candy asintió haciendo un mohín y rápidamente empezó a seguirlo cuesta abajo. Por dentro la sangre le hervía de la pura cólera por lo que no pudo evitar lanzarle una fulminante mirada al hombre que se encontraba al pie de la colina. _George, George, ¡George!, ¡Por qué siempre tiene que aparecerse en el momento más inoportuno! Estoy aquí, ¡Finalmente con mi Príncipe!, y ¡Precisamente este hombre tiene que venir y presentarse! ¡¿Qué le pasa?! Primero nos interrumpió en Lakewood, aunque de cierta manera se lo agradezco pero ahora, ¡Simplemente tengo ganas de tirármele encima!, _refunfuñaba para sus adentros mientras seguía avanzando… _¿O es que se trata de un sueño y es por eso que George se apareció? Nooo, ¡Si estoy soñando seguramente esta debe ser una pesadilla!... Príncipe… _pensó la última palabra mientras volteaba a ver a Albert de manera ensoñadora.

"Buenos días, Señor William, por favor disculpe la interrupción..." Empezó a decir el hombre con pena, bajando la mirada, "…pero surgió un inconveniente para concretar la negociación con el Señor Carrington." Y al sentir una mirada fija sobre él, se volvió hacia la joven que trataba desesperadamente por ocultar su enfado, "Señorita Candy, buenos días." George realmente se sentía incómodo al tener que asumir este papel, pero tenía que afrontarlo al ser parte de su trabajo.

"Buenos días, George," le devolvió el saludo sin la usual alegría que la caracterizaba.

"Bueno Candy, al parecer debo retirarme." Dijo Albert en tono resignado. "Estaremos en contacto, ¿De acuerdo?"

Candy cerró los ojos y con media sonrisa, se limitó a asentirle. Frente a ella la identidad del Príncipe de la Colina, pronto dejó de ser Albert para convertirse en el Tío Abuelo William. Después de acompañarlo hasta donde había dejado su auto estacionado, con una sonrisa pintada en los labios se despidió de él y se quedó de pie frente al bullicioso orfanato, viendo como su auto se perdía en la distancia.

.

El resto del día, Candy pareció que estaba perdida en otro mundo. Se mantuvo tarareando melodías o esbozando una soñadora sonrisa mientras se sentía flotar por todas partes, absorta en sus pensamientos. La Señorita Pony y la Hermana María, se dedicaron sonrisas de entendimiento cuando en seguidas ocasiones tuvieron que repetirle varias veces las cosas. A ciencia cierta no sabían lo que había ocurrido, solo sabían que su distracción sin duda alguna se debía a la inesperada visita del Señor Andrew.

Por la noche, después de poner a los chicos en la cama, Candy avanzó lentamente hacia la ventana y mirando hacia el exterior, alzó la mirada y la fijó en el estrellado firmamento. Por años había observado las estrellas por la noche pero nunca lo había hecho con esta sensación que ahora la embargaba. Podría jurar que éstas le susurraban canciones de amor al oído y que en esta dulce melodía, las estrellas la llevarían en una nube hasta la persona amada. Soltando un profundo suspiro, observó embelesada como el amado rostro emergía entre las constelaciones, como si fuera una respuesta a su profundo anhelo. "Albert…", susurró para sí. Y no pasó mucho tiempo para que nuevamente se fuera perdiendo poco a poco en sus pensamientos. Cerró los ojos y la imagen de un muchacho sonriente que portaba vestiduras extrañas y un raro instrumento colgado al hombro, apareció de pronto frente a ella. Había tenido que pasar más de una década para reencontrarse nuevamente con su misterioso Príncipe de la Colina. Y no solo se reencontró con él, no, ahora también conocía su identidad. El solo revivir el reencuentro hizo que su cuerpo volviera a estremecerse y temblar involuntariamente por la emoción y el asombro. No terminaba de asimilar la autenticidad de ese encuentro. Había sido tan breve, tan efímero, tan irreal. Y aquí estaba ella ahora, sintiéndose flotar en el aire mientras estaba sumida entre la fantasía de un sueño y la realidad del descubrimiento.

Candy abrió los ojos y salió poco a poco de su ensimismamiento. Una vez más alzó la mirada hacia el cielo y volvió a sentir como si las estrellas pudieran llevarla hasta él. Lentamente se apartó de la ventana y en silencio para no despertar a los pequeños, salió de la habitación rumbo hacia la pequeña oficina. Necesitaba escribirle para ver si de esa manera, al revivir en su carta su encuentro, podía quitarse la sensación de que todo había sido un sueño. Y tomando una hoja y mojando la punta de la pluma en el tintero, se dirigió a él con la última identidad que percibió.

"_Querido Tío Abuelo William,_

_Me pregunto bajo que cielo estará ahora viajando. Nunca pensé que el Jefe de la familia Andrew estaría tan ocupado. Le agradezco mucho que haya venido hasta el Hogar de Pony a pesar de su apretada agenda, preparándose ahora para un nuevo negocio._

_Y… y…_

_Siento como si todavía estuviera soñando._

_El Príncipe de la Colina era… _

_No tenía la menor idea que fuera Albert…_

_Eso quiere decir que… ¡El Tío Abuelo William es el Príncipe de la Colina!_

_Oh, todavía tiemblo por la sorpresa y la emoción._

_Después que me revelara semejante secreto, George vino repentinamente a buscarlo y volvió a desaparecer de la Colina de Pony en un abrir y cerrar de ojos._

_Tal vez sea por eso el por qué todo me parece como si fuera un sueño._

_Siento como si flotara en el aire. Nunca he olvidado al Príncipe de la Colina._

_No creo que esta noche se capaz de conciliar el sueño._

_Candy." _[74]

Después de doblar la carta y guardarla en el sobre, Candy se dirigió a su habitación compartida temporalmente y se alistó para meterse en la cama. Y justo como lo vaticinó en su carta, se pasó el resto de la noche soñando despierta con la imagen adulta de su amado Príncipe de la Colina.

oOoOoOo

Sentado en un tren en la cabina de primera clase, un hombre rubio se frotaba con los ojos cerrados las sienes tratando de relajarse. Su estancia de un día en la ciudad de Nueva York, se había alargado. De no haber sido por la obstinación del Señor Carrington en que él estuviera presente para firmar el contrato y no enviárselo por correo, no habría visitado la sucursal bancaria en esa ciudad y por una corazonada, solicitarle al gerente los movimientos bancarios de las últimas semanas. Fue así como se dio cuenta de transacciones anómalas de efectivo. Su instinto le decía que el gerente se había prestado al lavado de dinero proveniente de la venta ilícita de licor debido a la Prohibición. Debía frenar eso y tomar las medidas necesarias antes que la institución bancaria se viera afectada y envuelta en un escándalo. El día en que reveló su verdadera identidad ante todos, como le comentó a Candy en aquel árbol, había llegado el tiempo de ser responsable y asumir todas las cargas de su posición. Era algo que le debía a la Tía Elroy y a toda su familia. Y debido a eso, desde que había tomado las riendas de la familia, se propuso que toda acción y orden primero debía ser aprobada por su persona y en la medida de lo posible, él estaría siempre involucrado. Así como no permitiría que le dijeran que hacer con su vida, tampoco dejaría que nadie más tomara decisiones en su nombre como en el pasado ni recargaría sus atribuciones sobre otras personas. Y fue por esta resolución, que se quedó tres días más de lo previsto en esa ciudad, evaluando los daños e indicándole a George que acciones debían tomar. Y fue hasta que dejó todo ordenado, que con toda tranquilidad y satisfacción, dejó a su hombre de más confianza para que ejecutara sus instrucciones. Y aquí estaba ahora, extremadamente agotado por el ajetreo que ese acto criminal había causado.

A su cansancio físico y mental solo le ganaba una ansiedad que por dentro lo embargaba. Seis días habían pasado ya desde que le había revelado a Candy su último secreto. Moría por saber cómo estaría ella, qué pensaría y sobre todo, ahora como lo trataría. Abrió los ojos y a lo lejos empezó a divisar la Estación Central de Chicago. Al menos, ya se encontraba de vuelta en casa. Cuando el tren se detuvo, después de colocarse el sombrero, tomó su pequeña maleta de viaje junto a su portafolio y salió del tren esperando encontrar a su chofer. Y Ahí estaba Thomas esperándolo, quien después de hacerle una reverencia y decirle un "Bienvenido Señor Andrew", tomó su maleta y lo guio hasta el auto para llevarlo a la mansión.

Todo el camino Albert sintió como su ansiedad se incrementaba. Era como si su corazón estuviera a la expectativa de algo. Respiró profundamente y trató de calmarse. Seguramente el cansancio rezagado le estaba pasando factura. Al llegar a la mansión, fue recibido en la entrada principal por la servidumbre, su tía no se encontraba entre ellos.

"¿Y la Señora Elroy?", le preguntó a Adrien a la vez que le entregaba su abrigo y sombrero.

"Madame Elroy se disculpa por no haber podido estar aquí para recibirlo. Alice me indicó que se sintió un poco mal y por indicaciones del Dr. Leonard, se encuentra descansando." Terminó de decirle haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

"Bien, gracias Adrien." Fue su respuesta, "¿Alguna novedad?", le preguntó en lo que cruzaba la puerta de la mansión.

"Ninguna señor. He dejado su correspondencia sobre el escritorio de su estudio como de costumbre."

Albert soltó un suspiro de resignación. El trabajo y la vida social que su posición traía nunca cesaban pero lo mejor sería enterarse de una vez que había sucedido en su ausencia. Más tarde visitaría a su tía cuando ya se encontrara descansada. "Gracias Adrien."

"¿Algo más en lo que pueda servirle, Señor?" el mayordomo preguntó con educación.

"Eso es todo Adrien. Gracias. Puedes retirarte." Respondió con la voz cansada.

"Señor." Dijo el mayordomo haciendo nuevamente una reverencia, y dándose la vuelta desapareció por el corredor.

Con pasos pesados Albert se dirigió al estudio y al encontrarse junto al amplio y fino escritorio de madera, colocó su portafolio en el suelo y tomó la abundante correspondencia de la bandeja. Una a una empezó a pasar las cartas. Sobres con marbetes de empresas, sobres con logos de instituciones benéficas, finas caligrafías que seguramente contenían invitaciones a fiestas donde ya había descubierto que siempre trataban de emparejarlo con alguna heredera y de pronto, sus ojos brillaron y su corazón dio un vuelco al observar una conocida caligrafía. Todo cansancio y pesadez se evaporó. Dejó caer con descuido la demás correspondencia sobre la mesa y rápidamente tomó el fino abrecartas teniendo absoluto cuidado de no dañar el sobre. Se dio cuenta que sus manos temblaban ligeramente por la impaciencia por lo que se obligó a respirar profundamente tratando de calmarse. Y con una sonrisa de un anhelo contenido, empezó a leer las líneas que la causante de sus desvelos le había escrito. Pero pronto, esa anhelante sonrisa empezó a desvanecerse hasta convertirse en un ceño fruncido.

_¿Y esto…?_ Albert se preguntó pasándose de un lado al otro los dedos de su mano derecha por la barbilla, mientras leía la breve carta que sostenía en su otra mano. No terminaba de salir de la impresión por la manera en que Candy se había dirigido hacia él. En verdad había pensado que su última revelación lo acercaría aún más a ella. Con todo, una placentera sensación lo invadió cuando leyó lo que esa confesión había provocado en ella. Él mismo se sentía flotar al recordar como de sus expresivos ojos, brotaban lágrimas de pura felicidad. Era como si ellos le revelaran sin reservas lo que ella sentía por él, es más, lo había percibido, pero y ahora, ¿A qué se debía toda esta formalidad?

Indudablemente ya se esperaba que al saber esa impactante verdad, ella quedaría sorprendida pero nunca se imaginó ese cambio de actitud hacia él. Tanto que le había costado hasta ahora derribar la insistente formalidad que ella levantaba por saberlo el Tío Abuelo William ¿Cómo para que el Príncipe de la Colina venga a erigirla de la nada? Nooo, eso no podía permitirlo y tal vez debería confesarle finalmente de manera abierta, cuanto lo agobiaba que lo llamara Tío Abuelo y que lo tratara como si fuera un viejo. ¿Y si lo había tratado así por ocultarle también ese secreto y ahora lo estaba haciendo pagar aún más por ello? Todo cabía en lo posible pero si de él dependía, le dejaría ver su molestia sutilmente. Sonrió para sus adentros al leer el nombre de su fiel amigo escrito en la carta. Esta no era la primera vez que George interrumpía un momento con Candy pero en esta ocasión, sin planearlo, se interpuso en sus planes e interrumpió un momento de suma importancia. Y al parecer el hombre lo sabía que ya que al regresar a la mansión, volvió a disculparse una y otra vez con él y le compartió lo incómodo que se sentía por tener que jugar ese papel. A pesar que comprendió su situación y lo animó a no sentirse así, no pudo evitar volver a sentir una ligera frustración. Le hubiera gustado poder aclararle tantas cosas a Candy y ahora que lo consideraba, podría hacer un espacio y hacerle una nueva visita pero si quería terminar a tiempo en lo que había estado invirtiendo todo su tiempo libre, más le valía permanecer en Chicago. Por lo pronto, podría al menos decirle que le gustaría que lo siguiera tratando como siempre y hacerle ver brevemente lo que él había esperado hacer después de esa confesión.

'_Querida Señorita Candice White Andrew,_

_He leído su carta con agradecimiento._

_También para mí fue muy lamentable el haber tenido que retirarme de inmediato, incluso a pesar de haber hecho una confesión tan importante._

_Nuevamente, le pido acepte mis más sinceras disculpas, ya que mi repentina confesión la sorprendió._

_Solo estoy bromeando, Candy._

_Si te escribiera de esta manera tú harías una mueca y te molestarías, ¿Verdad?_

_Entonces, ¿Podrías escribirme como si estuviéramos hablando animadamente como siempre lo hacemos?_

_No te culpo porque estés enfadada. Mantuve en secreto que yo era el "Tío Abuelo" – William A. Andrew. Tuve un conflicto interno conmigo mismo por mantenerlo en secreto pero no me voy a inventar excusas. Me gustaba poder cuidar de ti en silencio._

_Pero, ¡Quién podría haberse imaginado que "Albert" hubiera necesitado de tus cuidados por tanto tiempo! (como si fuera una novela barata)_

_Fue por eso que pacientemente soporté incluso que me llamaras formalmente ¡Tío Abuelo! Y que algunas veces me trataras como si fuera una persona mayor._

_Sabía que te sorprendería de nuevo, así que estuve meditando cuando debería revelarte otro secreto. Si fuera posible quería hacerlo en la misma estación en que te conocí por primera vez… en la Colina de Pony. Tal vez sentía que al hacerlo así, podía volver a mi antiguo yo y volver a ser el muchacho de aquel entonces._

_Candy, te diste cuenta enseguida. Percibí que habías comprendido todo, el solo observar tu rostro al borde de las lágrimas me convenció. Tenía la intención de tomarme mi tiempo para hablar contigo sobre la colina. Sin embargo – alguien nos interrumpió. George siempre se interpone en mi camino en el momento preciso. No desaparecí. Tú me seguiste hasta el auto, ¿No es así?_

_Por ahora el trabajo es lo más importante para mí. Se lo había estado delegando a los demás. Quisiera volver a verte muy pronto pero no puedo permitírmelo por un buen tiempo._

_Candy, quiero que me escribas._

_Estaré esperando una carta con tu típico estilo._

_Cuídate mucho._

_Por favor saluda de mi parte a la Señorita Pony, a la Hermana María y a los chicos._

_William Albert Andrew" _[75]

oOoOoOo

Exhaló un fuerte respiro y se dejó caer sobre la fresca hierba. A pesar de su carta, en donde rectificaba su confesión, ella seguía sin asimilar que finalmente hubiera vuelto a encontrarse con el Príncipe de la Colina. Le parecía increíble que después de tanto tiempo, él finalmente se hubiera revelado ante ella y que su misterioso príncipe, se tratara nada más y nada menos que de la persona que siempre había estado a su lado. _Albert… _susurró para sus adentros. Su voz, esa dulce voz que siempre había tenido en ella un reconfortante efecto. Ahora era que comprendía porqué siempre su sonido había sido como una suave caricia; el por qué siempre le había gustado escucharla y como cada vez que lo hacía, había sentido una extraña sensación en su pecho. Pero, ¿Cómo era posible que no la hubiera reconocido en todo este tiempo? Se dio un golpecito en la frente reprendiéndose a sí misma por lo despistada que había sido.

El gran impacto que él provocó en su vida el día que lo conoció, había influenciado desde entonces la mayoría de sus decisiones e inclinaciones, ya sea directa o indirectamente. Fue a raíz de ir en su búsqueda que su vida dio varios giros. Candy sintió como su corazón dio un vuelco al ver como su vida siempre había estado unida por un hilo invisible a la del Príncipe de la Colina. Sin saber quién era, fue él quien le salvó la vida en la cascada. Ahora entendía por qué en esa ocasión sintió por él una extraña familiaridad cuando pasó a su lado aquella noche en la cabaña. Estando al otro lado del océano, volvió a reencontrárselo en Londres y por una vuelta del destino, cuando estaba de vuelta en América, se topó nuevamente con él en el Hospital Santa Juana. Y luego, todo se reducía a la persona que la acogió amablemente en el seno de la familia Andrew, el Tío Abuelo William. Su corazón se agitó en gran manera y creyó que ya no podría soportar una sorpresa más.

Al parecer, según su carta, él pensaba que ella estaba molesta por haberle ocultado que era el Tío Abuelo William y si, tenía razón al pensarlo, pero como ella se lo había imaginado en el pasado, él se había estado aguantando que lo llamara Tío Abuelo y que lo tratara como a un anciano. Al interpretar las palabras de su cuarta podía percibir que ya no quería seguirlo haciendo. Ella ya se había acostumbrado a reprocharle juguetonamente que le ocultara su verdadera identidad pero ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Cómo era posible que también le hubiera ocultado ser el Príncipe de la Colina? Se llevó las manos a rostro y negó con la cabeza ruborizándose furiosamente. Recordó como en innumerables ocasiones, le mostró el broche que atesoraba mientras le contaba soñadoramente sobre su adorado Príncipe. Sobre ¡Su primer amor! ¿Habría recuperado ya la memoria para entonces? Y si no lo había hecho, de todos modos cuando la recuperó seguramente seguía recordando todo lo que ella le había confiado. Pero Albert no se escaparía, no, la próxima vez que lo viera lo presionaría a tal extremo de sacarle a regañadientes cuando había recuperado la memoria. Por ahora, seguiría molestándolo dirigiéndose a él como hasta ahora lo había hecho en ocasiones, agregándole un pequeño detalle, ¡Se lo merecía! Candy se rió para sus adentros al solo pensar en eso.

Rápidamente se puso de pie y bajo a toda velocidad la colina. Quería responderle a la brevedad posible. Ese día que había regresado del trabajo, su carta la sorprendió. No esperaba que le respondiera tan pronto y su corazón se agitó aún más después de leer lo ocupado que estaba y que encima de todo él le hubiera escrito. Sin embargo, había sentido una ligera desilusión al saber que no la visitaría por un buen tiempo. Pero cuando le confesó que a él le gustaba cuidar de ella, hizo que su corazón volviera a rebosar de felicidad. Era una extraña mezcla de sentimientos que los que sentía: enfado, alegría y desilusión. Y si a estos le añadía la excitación que sentía por saber que le escribiría, se preguntaba cómo era posible que no le hubiera dado ya un infarto. Nadie puede soportar tantas emociones y menos ella que había pasado ya por tanto. Entró a prisa en el orfanato y sin prestar mayor atención a las palabras de sus madres, se adentró hasta llegar a la pequeña oficina. Sus manos temblaban solo de pensar que estaba a punto de escribirle al Príncipe de la Colina.

'_Querido Príncipe de la Colina,_

_A pesar que me dijiste que te escribiera únicamente con mi estilo acostumbrado, Ah, ¡No puedo evitar sino sentirme nerviosa si pienso que le estoy escribiendo al Príncipe de la Colina! (Vamos, respira profundamente…)_

_Príncipe de la Colina… ¡Gracias por tu pronta respuesta!_

_¡Esa persona llamada William Albert Andrew nunca deja de sorprenderme! ¡Mi débil corazón no podrá soportar nada más!_

_¿Debo llamarte "Príncipe-Abuelo" de ahora en adelante? ¡Creo que deberías soportarlo!_

_A pesar de todo… Tío Abuelo, ¡Tuviste una manera tan encantadora para revelarme tu secreto! Sobre la Colina de Pony donde me encontré por primera vez con el Príncipe de la Colina. El cielo azul despejado y el olor de la hierba eran exactos a los de aquel entonces._

_Ese día, desde el momento en que apareciste inesperadamente en el Hogar de Pony, había estado sintiendo una extraña ansiedad. Mientras que la Señorita Pony y la Hermana María entraron en pánico, preparándote té, galletas y todas esas cosas, debes haber notado que yo me quedé de pie aturdida._

_En esa ocasión… cuando entraste al Hogar de Pony te veías de alguna manera diferente… como si fueras un muchacho…_

_Algunas veces te molesto tratándote como si fueras una persona mayor, pero de hecho, aparentas ser mucho más joven de lo que eres… Pero en este caso no quiero decir que hayas aparentado ser más joven o algo parecido… ah, no sé cómo explicarlo… como sea, por alguna razón mi corazón dio un vuelco al notar algo diferente en ti. Por eso tuve una corazonada de que algo importante iba a suceder desde el momento en que me hablaste; rechazaste su ofrecimiento de tomar el té y me pediste con expresión seria, "Candy, vayamos a la Colina de Pony…"_

_Pero, pero, nunca me esperé…_

_Ahí, sobre la colina, te quedaste de pie en silencio por un momento y luego, te volviste hacia mí con un aire de determinación, "Candy… creo que es tiempo que me devuelvas mi broche…"_

_Me lo dijiste con una sonrisa forzada en el rostro. En ese momento el tiempo fluyó hacia atrás como si fuera una ráfaga. _

…_Una pequeña niña llorando en la colina. Y ahí estaba justo frente a mis ojos el Príncipe de la Colina sonriendo…_

_Justo en ese momento empecé a sollozar incontrolablemente. Y rápidamente respondí, sollozando, "…Quieres decir… ¿Qué soy más linda cuando sonrío…?", eso dije. _

_El Príncipe de la Colina me respondió también con los ojos llorosos. "Por el momento, también eres linda cuando lloras, pequeña.", dijiste… La voz del Príncipe también estaba un poco ronca por la emoción._

_La voz del príncipe… sí, ¡De hecho era la dicción del Príncipe! No la había reconocido… a pesar que siempre estuviste a mi lado y te escuché hablar todo el tiempo. Pero ahora me doy cuenta la razón por la cual siempre he pensado que tu voz era dulce. Y la razón por la cual el Tío Abuelo ese día se veía diferente… No era el 'Tío Abuelo' sino el 'Príncipe de la Colina' quien se apareció repentinamente en el Hogar de Pony._

_No pude contener las lágrimas pero eran lágrimas de felicidad. De todas formas, ¡Cómo fuiste capaz, Príncipe!_

_¡Te mostré mi atesorado broche y te conté muchas veces sobre el 'Príncipe de la Colina' cuando vivíamos en el apartamento Magnolia! Si mi memoria es correcta, alguien llamado 'Albert' me escuchaba en silencio… Me pregunto si para ese entonces ya habías recuperado la memoria. (¡Te presionaré con preguntas la próxima vez!)_

_Si, Príncipe, tú me observaste con ternura sin decir una sola palabra hasta que yo dejé de llorar. La fresca brisa que soplaba sobre la colina me acarició las mejillas manchadas por las lágrimas. Debajo del cielo azul… ¡Mi Príncipe de la Colina estaba de pie a mi lado!… Y mientras yo me encontraba en un trance, George me sacó de mi ensoñación desde el pie de la colina al sonar la bocina. ¡Bip, Bip!_

_¡Había tantas cosas que quería preguntarle al Príncipe de la Colina! ¿Por qué aquel día se encontraba en la Colina de Pony? ¿Por qué se fue así, de repente? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?_

_¡Pero eso te lo voy a preguntar la próxima vez que nos veamos! ¡No veo la hora de volverte a ver! _

_Bueno, pronto será mayo y la Colina de Pony estará en plena floración. Entonces, ¿Qué día se avecina? Si, ¡El cumpleaños de cierta persona! (¡Lo digo alzando la voz!)_

_Bueno, ¡Voy a lanzar un hechizo sobre el Príncipe de la Colina! ¡Abracadabra, alacabum!_

_Ese día, ¡Vendrás al Hogar de Pony para ver a la "niña que es linda sin importar se encuentre llorando o riendo"! ¡El regalo para esta niña será 'un día de tus vacaciones'! ¡Para que te quedes con ella mucho tiempo y platiques con ella bastante!_

_Creo que ahora estás hechizado._

_Candy." _[76]

Candy volvió a reírse para sus adentros al recordar, como mientras escribía la carta, las palabras de Mary llegaron a su mente donde Eliza decía que ella era una hechicera. Sabía que no tenía nada que ver con lo de Neal, más esperaba que sus palabras tuvieran algún efecto sobre Albert. Ahora solo le quedaba esperar para ver si podía gozar de su sola presencia, en su día especial.

oOoOoOo

"¡¿Qué?!", Albert exclamó en voz alta al mismo tiempo que abría los ojos de par en par y fruncía el ceño. Ahora era Candy quien no paraba de dejarlo completamente perplejo, con la ocurrencia de llamarlo _Príncipe-Abuelo_.

Tal como ya le había hecho saber en su carta anterior, había tolerado pacientemente que se dirigiera a él como Tío Abuelo o que lo tratara como si fuera un anciano pero esto, no, no lo iba a tolerar a pesar que ella decía que tenía que hacerlo. No era solamente lo que esos nombres le hacían sentir. Con el segundo podía sentir, quizás ya habituado a escucharlo, un dejo de burla cuando lo llamaba de esa manera, pero el primero, oh el primero era algo completamente diferente. Por fin ella sabía que él era su misterioso Príncipe de la Colina pero que lo llamara una y otra vez así, hacía que un escalofrío atravesara por completo su espalda. Quizás pudiera deberse a que no quería que lo viera como un príncipe de los cuentos, con los que las niñas de pequeñas sueñan con casarse.

No obstante, su carta le había traído recuerdos, muchos recuerdos. Recuerdos de su infancia, de su adolescencia, recuerdos de todo lo que tuvo que vivir para llegar a ocupar la posición que le correspondía. Recuerdos del día que la conoció y de cómo decidió que ella formara parte de su familia. Y finalmente, recuerdos del Magnolia. Si era sincero consigo mismo, en el pasado cada vez que la escuchaba hablar en el apartamento sobre ese chico que había sido su '_primer amor_', siempre se había sentido un poco receloso que ese muchacho haya causada en ella tal impresión y que al cabo de los años, todavía llevara consigo su insignia como si fuera un tesoro. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando recuperó la memoria y cayó en cuenta que el bendito susodicho no era nadie más que él mismo. Desde entonces su corazón daba un vuelco y luego latía con desenfreno cada vez que la escuchaba hablar con ensueño sobre su amado Príncipe de la Colina. Pero a pesar de la alegría que eso le provocaba, siempre se limitó a escucharla atentamente pero en silencio. Temía que de emitir algún comentario pudiera revelar ahí su secreto. Por un lado se veía revelándoselo y el enorme impacto que este causaría en ella pero para hacerlo, primero tenía que confesarle que su memoria había regresado. Eso significaba dejar esa cálida vida que llevaba junto a ella para luego decirle cuál era su verdadera identidad pero eso, era algo que todavía no quería hacer. Por otro lado, no quería que ella pudiera confundir sus sentimientos hacia él por saberlo el Príncipe de la Colina. Primero ella tenía que sanar su corazón y no que por tener frente a ella su primer amor creyera haber superado la ruptura con Terry. Además, una vez se hubiera sobrepuesto y dejara atrás el pasado, antes de revelarle que él era el joven con el que ella se había encontrado, quería estar de cierta manera seguro que sintiera algo por el hombre que él era, Albert.

Su corazón primero se contrajo y luego retumbó de emoción, al leer que era lo que ella deseaba para su cumpleaños. Él, lo quería a él, quería pasar el mayor tiempo posible con él, ¿Acaso no era lo mismo que él experimentaba a diario? Pero nuevamente una cosa era lo que anhelara y otra muy diferente lo que por el momento podía hacer. Sin embargo, que le haya demostrado su deseo le dio la excusa perfecta para pedirle que ella fuera a Chicago.

Con una sonrisa en los labios por la final ocurrencia de Candy, empezó a escribir su misiva.

'_Querida Candy, Señorita Hechicera,_

_Candy,_

_No tienes por qué hacer un hechizo tan extraño, ¡Por supuesto que recuerdo muy bien el cumpleaños de cierta persona! Y como si fuera poco, estuve buscando tu regalo por un buen tiempo. Y eso ha sido el resultado de sudor y lágrimas. ¡Estoy seguro que te gustará tu regalo!_

_Así que, perdóname si tu hechizo no ha tenido efecto._

_Más que a nadie, me gustaría tomarme un día de vacaciones pero George me ha dicho seriamente, "Parece que ya se tomó las vacaciones de toda una vida", y tiene toda la razón. _

_¡No te enfades, Candy! En lugar de eso, ¿Por qué no vienes a Chicago?_

_Annie también dijo que le gustaría celebrar su fiesta de cumpleaños contigo. Además, mi horario es relativamente flexible en Chicago. Así que, vuelve a tu buen humor y si lo aceptas, me haré cargo de organizar los vehículos para que vayan a recogerlos enseguida. Por supuesto, todos en el Hogar de Pony están invitados._

_Aunque he de confesar que sería estupendo celebrar tu cumpleaños en el Hogar de Pony pero Chicago tampoco está mal. Para los chicos podría ser una buena oportunidad para que conozcan mejor la sociedad en la que vivimos. También me gustaría que la Señorita Pony y la Hermana María, tengan una oportunidad para descansar un poco._

_Ahora, ¿Esto es suficiente para devolverte el buen humor? Estoy seguro que cuando veas mi regalo me mostrarás la más radiante de tus sonrisas. _

_Aunque, creo que tu hechizo tuvo un poco de efecto. Desde entonces, he estado evocando el pasado._

_Bueno, ¿Por qué estaba en la Colina de Pony en aquel entonces? ¿Y por qué llevaba nuestro traje tradicional? En aquella época – de hecho desde que yo era niño, no solo se me tenía estrictamente prohibido salir sin permiso sino también aparecerme en público._

_Creo que también ya sabes que pasé a ser el jefe de la familia Andrew cuando era muy pequeño._

_Esta complicada situación en la familia es demasiado larga de contar. Por sobre todas las cosas, la familia Andrew le da demasiada importancia al linaje. Mi padre William C. Andrew, era un excelente empresario y fungía como jefe de la familia desde que era joven. Después de su repentina muerte, la familia se enfrentó con un dilema. Yo era el único heredero de William y solo tenía ochos años en aquel entonces. El jefe de la familia solo podía ser un descendiente directo de los Andrew, de nombre "William". La hermana mayor de mi padre, la Tía Abuela Elroy y miembros mayores de la familia, estaban preocupados ya que había otro miembro que estaba ansioso por ser el jefe de la familia._

_Pero no es necesario que conozcas la historia sobre este conflicto interno familiar ya que ahora, todo se encuentra muy bien. De todos modos, los ancianos de la familia, incluida la Tía Abuela Elroy, decidieron nombrarme jefe de la familia y cuidar de los negocios empresariales de los Andrew hasta que yo me hiciera mayor. Fueron tan meticulosos difundiendo el rumor, que William A. Andrew era un empresario astuto pero excéntrico, y esto lo hicieron no solo entre socios y clientes sino también, dentro de la misma familia._

_Afortunadamente, nuestra familia es muy grande y pocas personas conocen la verdad. Fue así como las personas se dejaron confundir por lo que se decía en los artículos que circulaban todo el tiempo sobre mí. Cuan eficaz puede ser la prensa, es realmente aterrador, ¿No lo crees?_

_Mi existencia también se desvaneció de los recuerdos de mis parientes que habían sido en algún momento mis compañeros de juego cuando éramos niños. Yo tampoco conozco los detalles de lo que sucedió con ellos. Yo simplemente era una marioneta solitaria._

_Estaba rodeado de muchos selectos tutores privados, que me enseñaban desde las ciencias empresariales hasta las legales – y también de muchos sirvientes que sabían mantener la boca cerrada. Crecí rodeado por adultos muy severos._

_Cuando mi hermana Rosemary aún vivía, yo todavía me sentía relajado. Rosemary era la única que en verdad me comprendía. Más que nadie se lamentaba profundamente y se sentía preocupada por mi posición asumiendo una falsa identidad. Pero después que ella murió…_

_Candy… Las mujeres del lado materno de mi familia suelen morir jóvenes. Mi madre también murió joven. Ella murió poco después de darme a luz. Fue por eso que Rosemary, quien era mucho mayor que yo, también fue como una madre para mí._

_Y en ese día… si, el día que conocí a la llorona Candy, había huido de casa. _

_No te rías. A pesar que mi huida duró solo un día, una huida es una huida._

_Ese día había una fiesta en la segunda residencia de los Andrew en Lakewood y como siempre, se me prohibió que abandonara mi habitación. George siempre me llevaba lejos de la residencia cuando ahí se llevaba a cabo una fiesta sin embargo, ese día al parecer estuvo demasiado ocupado como para hacerlo._

_Yo estaba haciendo mis deberes en mi enorme habitación. Podía escuchar las risas de los hijos de los miembros de la familia y luego, los sonidos de las gaitas. Estaba seguro que podía tocar la gaita mejor que nadie pero aquellos que me escuchaban tocarla siempre eran la Tía Abuela Elroy, quien podía felicitarme manteniendo su severa apariencia con las cejas alzadas o George, quien solamente hacía repetitivos comentarios. Tampoco tenía amigos que fueran de mi edad._

_Y mientras estaba escuchando el sonido de la gaita, fui incapaz de soportarlo por más tiempo. Me cambié y me vestí con nuestro traje tradicional. Todos los jóvenes de la familia visten el traje tradicional en las fiestas. Parecía que no estaban presentes muchas figuras prominentes de la familia comparadas a las que asisten en las fiestas de Chicago por lo que pensé que nadie me descubriría si me escabullía entre los demás chicos vistiendo de esa manera._

_Sin embargo, uno de los ancianos de la familia me descubrió enseguida. Fui regañado duramente por la Tía Elroy para que recordara cual era mi lugar. Realmente me enojé ese día, incluso más que cualquier otra vez anterior. Iba a ir a estudiar a una universidad inglesa donde ningún otro miembro de la familia estudiaba; solo tenía que haber sido paciente por un poco más de tiempo. Las personas trataban de apaciguarme diciéndome que estaría libre de esa sofocante y falsa vida; sin embargo, pensé que esos días jamás llegarían ya que también tendría un perro guardián en Inglaterra. Nunca podría librarme de las restricciones…_

_¿Quién diablos era yo?_

_Ya tenía diecisiete años, no tenía libertad, las cosas se hacían en mi nombre sin siquiera yo saberlo, ¿Quién era yo? Qué vida más distorsionada…_

_Sin darle vueltas, me escabullí de la mansión. Era bueno conduciendo. Si me escapaba vistiendo ese traje pronto llamaría la atención de alguien. Sin embargo, sentí que me llevaron a un punto tan crítico que no pude pensar al respecto… tampoco llevaba conmigo ni un centavo. Aun así, nunca antes me sentí tan libre, esa fue la primera vez que me sentí así._

_Pero entonces, ¿Qué debía hacer? ¡Soy William Albert Andrew! ¿Tienen algo que decir? Quizás grité esas palabras mientras iba conduciendo. Iba en el auto sin un destino concreto. _

_No sé por qué detuve el auto y subí a una colina. Tengo la impresión que quizás se debió a su tamaño y a su altura; correspondía exactamente a la imagen de una colina que había en casa. Me recosté sobre la hierba. El cielo se veía alto desde ahí y me pareció estar absorto por el resplandor de aquel cielo. Graciosas nubes blancas lo atravesaban tranquilamente. Una nube bien formada estaba flotando placenteramente. Las nubes eran tan afortunadas, eran libres… estaba observando una nube con la mirada perdida cuando de pronto, la nube se rompió y continuó su camino en trozos más pequeños. Algunos se unieron a otras nubes, otros flotaron por separado y algunos otros se desvanecieron._

_Entonces, de repente, caí en cuenta de algo Candy._

_Ni siquiera las nubes son libres. Cada nube asume su propio destino. Las nubes se dispersan a causa del viento y son arrastradas hacia direcciones inesperadas. ¡Pero porqué flotan de manera tan confortadora! _

_Reflexioné sobre la familia. Sobre mi padre, mi madre. Sobre mi Hermana y sobre George, quien siempre ha estado a mi lado como si fuera una sombra. También sobre la Tía Elroy, quien era severa conmigo pero guardaba su preocupación con tal de protegerme a cualquier precio. Así que, donde quiera que yo fuera, siempre sería un Andrew. Quería ser libre pero no podía renegar de mi familia. Pero a pesar de eso, no estaba dispuesto a que nadie me dijera como vivir mi vida._

_Desde entonces he tratado de guiarme según mi manera de pensar y ser yo quien tome mis propias decisiones. Y con ese pensamiento, de repente me sentí mejor. Y fue entonces cuando una pequeña niña llegó subiendo por la colina, tan rápidamente como si fuera una bala, apretando los labios._

_Candy, eras tú._

_Recuerdo que en aquella ocasión estabas luchando por contener las lágrimas. Lo vi. Estabas luchando por no llorar hasta llegar a la colina, hasta que estuvieras a solas._

_Me conmovió ver eso._

_Candy, nunca había visto a nadie llorar con tal magnitud. También fue la primera vez que escuché un llanto tan sincero. Y fue también la primera vez que vi una sonrisa tan encantadora. Te hablé antes de darme cuenta. Y fue por George que pensaste que había desaparecido. Lo vi subiendo por la colina y hui como el viento hacia la pendiente opuesta. Y creo que debido a que estabas hablando sola en voz alta, señalando hacia el pie de la colina, no te diste cuenta de eso._

_Me atrapó inmediatamente. George es muy ágil. Después que me encontró, gruesas lágrimas empezaron a surcar su rostro. No me esperaba esa reacción. Duele ver a alguien llorando en silencio. Fue la primera y la última vez que he visto llorar a George, excepto cuando mi hermana falleció._

_Si, encontré mi camino en la vida en esa colina. Yo tampoco nunca he olvidado a la niña que conocí en esa colina. Fue por eso que te reconocí enseguida al salvarte cuando te caíste de la cascada. Vi un crucifijo y mi broche colgando de tu cuello._

_Y no has cambiado mucho desde entonces. (No te enfades)_

_Fue entonces que me enteré de tu situación, y esperaba que fueras feliz. Deseo que esta chica sea feliz. Y yo podía ayudarla a ser feliz…'_

_._

Albert levantó la pluma de la hoja, y después de soltar un suspiro, cerró los ojos y empezó a revivir aquel encuentro.

.

(_Inicio del Flashback)_

Había sido un largo día. Su mañana había empezado a tempranas horas cuando uno de los animalitos, lo había despertado lamiéndole el rostro para llevarlo a donde se encontraba herido un conejito. El pobre animal había caído en la trampa de algún cazador furtivo. Más tarde le daría instrucciones a George para que le siguieran la pista pero por el momento, ese pequeñín requería de toda su atención. Después de tomarlo en sus brazos y haberlo llevado a la cabaña para examinarle con detenimiento la pata, le desinfectó la herida y procedió a vendarla. Afortunadamente, la trampa no había dañado el hueso y todo lo que el pequeño animalito necesitaría, serían unos días de descanso.

Aprovechó el momento para revisar y cambiarle las vendas al resto de animales que estaba cuidando y cuando hubo finalizado, decidió inspeccionar por su cuenta el bosque, buscando exhaustivamente en caso hubiera más trampas y evitando así, que más animales salieran heridos. Y su esfuerzo tuvo fruto. Había decomisado tres trampas que ahora ya no serían un peligro.

Agotado por su ardua labor, decidió ir a recostarse cerca de la orilla del río. El sonido del agua siempre lo había relajado y siendo intensificado por el movimiento que esta producía cuando caía por la cascada, sentía como si de alguna manera todas sus aflicciones quedaran ahogadas en ella. Y ahí se encontraba, meditando como siempre sobre su vida. Por alguna extraña razón, había decidido quedarse un poco más del tiempo acostumbrado y fue en ese tiempo cuando escuchó a lo lejos unos gritos femeninos que clamaban desesperadamente por ayuda. Los gritos prontamente cesaron al escucharse un fuerte _¡CRASH! _De un salto se puso de pie y se apresuró a correr hacia la poza que la cascada formaba, de donde había provenido el último sonido. Mayúscula fue su sorpresa cuando llegó ahí y observó sin aliento esa escena. Sin pensarlo dos veces se tiró al agua para rescatar a una niña que jadeaba ya sin fuerzas en busca de aire y que al parecer, estaba a punto de ahogarse. ¿Qué hacía ahí y como había sobrevivido a esa caída? No lo sabía, solo notó que estaba luchando desesperadamente por su vida. Con sumo cuidado la sacó del agua y luego la depositó de igual manera sobre la hierba. Una maraña de mechones empapados le cubrían el rostro pero al menos su pecho subía y bajaba arrítmicamente, siendo esto un indicio que todavía respiraba.

"Tranquila pequeña, estás a salvo." Le susurró, mientras lentamente y con ternura, empezó a retirarle el cabello del rostro con una mano. Si había pensado que no podía sorprenderse más, cuan equivocado estaba. Su cuerpo se tensó y sin siquiera notarlo, contuvo por un momento la respiración. La menuda rubia que yacía casi inerte sobre la hierba era idéntica a la pequeña niña que había conocido hace años en una colina. Esa colina en donde encontró el sentido de su vida. A su mente acudió su llanto y luego aquella sonrisa que llevaba siempre en el recuerdo. Un escalofrío lo recorrió al solo pensar que algo hubiera podido pasarle, ¿Y si él no hubiera estado por casualidad ahí? Dio gracias al cielo por haberse quedado. Ahora estaba seguro que una fuerza invisible lo instó a hacerlo. Sintió un profundo gozo cuando la observó abrir ligeramente los ojos pero luego, después de abrirlos un poco más, como con asombro, volvió a cerrarlos desmayándose.

Albert se acarició la castaña barba con la mano y frunció el ceño extrañado. ¿Qué le habrá pasado? Su sentido de supervivencia pudo más que su razonamiento. Sin darle vueltas al asunto, la tomó en brazos y la llevó consigo a su pequeño refugio. No podía dejar que el tiempo siguiera transcurriendo y si no quería que ambos pescaran una pulmonía, debían quitarse las ropas mojadas y cambiarlas por unas secas. Como si se tratara de un médico y su paciente, Albert despojó a Candy de sus prendas mojadas y las reemplazó con una de sus camisas secas. Luego, la depositó en la cama y la cubrió con las frazadas. Se había quedado inmóvil por un momento cuando observó que la joven llevaba colgado al cuello, un antiguo crucifijo pero a su lado, se encontraba en perfectas condiciones su broche. Esto solo le había confirmado que en efecto frente a él estaba aquella niña que conoció en la colina. Se apartó de la cama, ubicada en la sala, y tomando una mudada seca para él, salió de la cabaña para cambiarse. Al volver a entrar, colgó sus prendas y las de Candy cerca de la chimenea para que se secaran y después de avivar el fuego, tomó una olla y volvió a salir de la cabaña. Se dirigió a la parte posterior y recolectó algunos vegetales y hierbas de su pequeño huerto y metiéndolos dentro de la olla, los lavó minuciosamente con el agua del pozo. Prepararía una sustanciosa sopa natural de vegetales, nada mejor para levantar las defensas y evitar así posibles resfriados.

Después de cortar pan y preparar los alimentos, cortar los vegetales y colocar la olla en la chimenea para que la sopa hirviera, Albert tomó una silla y acercándola a la cama, se sentó en ella observando fijamente a Candy. Agradeció nuevamente para sus adentros el haberse encontrado por la cascada y volvió a preguntarse qué le habría pasado que llegó a encontrarse en tales circunstancias. Recorrió con la mirada su jovial rostro y esbozó una sonrisa. Sus facciones habían madurado pero seguía conservando el mismo aspecto, no había cambiado mucho. En su interior sintió un profundo deseo que pronto despertara y poder así, volver a escuchar y contemplar su encantadora risa. Cuanto tiempo había pasado perdido en sus pensamientos no lo sabía, pero salió abruptamente de ellos cuando la observó removerse en la cama con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro. Y cuando empezó a entreabrir los ojos, Albert se acomodó las gafas oscuras que llevaba y esperó expectante a que ella se despabilara para empezar una amena plática. Pero contrario a lo que había esperado, algo más sucedió. De pronto la observó abrir los ojos desmesuradamente.

"Auxilio, ¡Un pirata!", gritó repentinamente la joven aferrándose a las frazadas. Grande fue su susto cuando al abrir los ojos, un hombre de largo cabello castaño la estaba observando. La parteinferior de su rostro estaba cubierta de barba y llevaba gafas de sol.

"¡No está mal como saludo!", Albert rió dulcemente. Por alguna razón, le pareció que la joven se tranquilizó y luego trató de tartamudear unas disculpas. "Me alegra que ya te sientas mejor…", Albert sonrió, sintiéndose profundamente aliviado. Lo que él no sabía es que en un principio su aspecto la había atemorizado y la sensación de peligro que ella había sentido, pronto se disolvió y dio paso a una atmósfera agradable en cuanto escuchó su amable voz.

Levantándose de la cama, la joven se armó de valor y le preguntó, "Disculpe, Señor, ¿Fue usted quien me salvó?" La verdad era que no recordaba nada de lo sucedido después de haberse caído de la cascada.

"En realidad, yo fui quien te encontró mientras jadeabas en busca de aire en la cuenca de la cascada, pero, realmente es una crueldadque me llames 'señor'. Quizás no lo parece pero soy joven, ¿sabes?" El supuesto pirata se subió las gafas revelando sus ojos de un azul claro, como el color de un lago por la mañana.

"¡Se ve mucho mejor sin gafas, señor! Ahora no se parece en nada a un pirata", dijo la chica con sinceridad.

"¿De nuevo con el 'señor'? No soy ni un señor, ni un pirata." Respondió el hombre y se rió divertido. "Me llamo Albert. Y esta es Poupe.", se presentó a sí mismo, sacando una mofeta de uno de los bolsillos de su raído y enorme abrigo.

"¡Oh, no! ¡Una mofeta!"

Al verla llevarse de manera automática una mano a la nariz, Albert y Poupe parecieron estar bastante ofendidos. "No hay necesidad de hacer tal cosa. Poupe es una señorita tan delicada que hasta las flores la envidian."

"Oh, lo siento…", Candy se disculpó, estrechándole una patita al animalito a manera de saludo. "Mucho gusto, Poupe. Yo soy Candy.

"Muy bien, princesa Candy, ¿Y qué tal algo de comer? La sopa ya está lista y ahora deberías poder de levantarte."

De manera casual, Albert se puso de pie colocando la ropa de Candy a los pies de la cama y se dirigió hacia la olla que había dejado previamente en la chimenea. Al ver su ropa, Candy bajó la mirada hacia su cuerpo, dándose cuenta hasta ese momento como era que estaba vestida. Al parecer, había dormido usando una camisa vieja de Albert. Pero, ¿Cuánto tiempo se había quedado inconsciente después de haberse caído de la cascada?

Se puso su ropa, casi completamente seca, dobló la camisa prestada, y saltó ágilmente de la cama. Mientras avanzaba con pasos todavía un poco vacilantes, se le acercó una ardilla. Candy parpadeó. Mirando mejor en donde se encontraba, se dio cuenta que en el interior de esa casa, que tenía todo el aspecto de ser una cabaña montañesa, habían varios animales. Perros, patos, conejos e incluso un ciervo, que a primera vista lo había confundido con un mueble. Todos ellos tenían alguna herida y parecía que estaban recibiendo tratamiento médico por ese hombre.

De pronto presa de la duda, la muchacha preguntó, "Perdone, pero... todavía estamos en América, ¿verdad?"

Divertido por la expresión del rostro de la joven, Albert dejó escapar una alegre risa y respondió, "Sí, definitivamente estamos en América. Pero más bien tú, ¿De dónde vienes? No será que caíste del cielo, ¿Verdad?"

"Yo trabajo en la villa de los Leagan y..."

La frase se quedó a la mitad. Pareció que la joven se quedó perdida en sus pensamientos.

No obstante, el hombre le respondió, "Eso quiere decir que no te encuentras muy lejos de casa, no te preocupes. Vamos, comamos estos emparedados y tomemos un poco de sopa." Con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, Albert colocó sobre la gran mesa hecha de una sola pieza de madera, los sencillos emparedados de jamón y la humeante olla.

"Le agradezco...", dijo Candy.

Pero una vez más, después de haber tomado un poco de comida en la mano, a Albert le pareció que Candy volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos. "¿Sucede algo malo?", el hombre preguntó alegremente.

La joven permaneció por un instante más en sus pensamientos pero luego, levantándose apresuradamente de su silla, pronunció, "¡Tengo que volver a casa de inmediato!". Y ciertamente debía hacerlo. Había recibido órdenes estrictas de quedarse encerrada en el establo y no solo las había desobedecido sino se había marchado sin decírselo a nadie. Casi con toda seguridad, incluso si se volvía a presentar ante los Leagan, estos la echarían, pero lo que más quería era volver a ver a Anthony, aunque sea solo una vez más. Todavía sosteniendo el emparedado en la mano, hizo una reverencia y le agradeció a su salvador, "Señor Albert, le agradezco por haberme salvado la vida, ¡Le estaré por siempre agradecida!"

"Olvídate de ese discurso... Más bien, ¿De verdad quieres irte? ¿A mitad de la noche?", le preguntó sorprendido.

"¿...mitad de la noche?"

En efecto, afuera de la ventana estaba todo oscuro, a pesar que la luna brillaba en el cielo.

"La residencia de los Leagan no está muy lejos, pero a pie se lleva bastante tiempo. Y además, es peligroso vagar por el bosque a estas horas. Mañana por la mañana te acompañaré en el bote, quédate tranquila. No tienes nada que temer, incluso cuando se oculte la luna. Y definitivamente no me convertiré en un lobo para devorarte, Candy. Vamos, tómate la sopa antes de que se enfríe."

¿Convertirse en un lobo? La frase de Albert había sonado tan divertida que la hizo reír. De repente, se sintió muerta de hambre. "Entonces, ¡Buen provecho!"

"¡Andando!, yo también tengo mucha hambre.", dijo Albert con una expresión teatral en su rostro barbado.

Pronto casi toda la comida desapareció de la mesa y lo poco que había quedado lo compartieron con los animalitos que los rodeaban. Juntos levantaron la mesa y queriendo devolverle al hombre algo de la amabilidad que le había mostrado, Candy se apresuró a ayudarle lavando los platos, los utensilios que habían utilizado e incluso la ropa sucia que él tenía. Y luego, como si se tratase de dos personas que se conocían ya por años, se sentaron frente al fuego y Candy empezó a relatarle sus experiencias.

Muy temprano a la mañana siguiente, el hombre condujo a la muchacha a una pequeña embarcación y después de estar ambos cómoda y seguramente sentados, con destreza empezó a remar. Como le había prometido la noche anterior, la acercaría a la casa de los Leagan.

"Ánimo, ya casi llegamos."

Albert comenzó a remar con más fuerza. Inmerso en la niebla matutina, el bote avanzaba lentamente, haciendo un ruido adormecido mientras se deslizaba sobre el agua. Las aves acuáticas surcaban el cielo despejado encima de ellos.

"No sé si puedo regresar", murmuró Candy e inhaló el perfume de la hierba y de las flores cubiertas de rocío que crecían a lo largo de la ribera del río.

La noche que Candy pasó en compañía de Albert y de los animales había sido maravillosa. La cálida chimenea, la sopa natural que le había preparado... Observando el fuego, le había contado al hombre muchas cosas sobre sí misma. A pesar que acababa de conocerlo, por alguna misteriosa razón sentía que podía confiarle todo. Le había hablado de cómo había sido abandonada y de su infancia transcurrida en el Hogar de Pony, de su llegada a la villa de los Leagan como compañera de juegos, el hecho que fue obligada a hacerse cargo de los establos. Y también, del peligro que ahora corría de perder también lo poco que tenía, y del temor de que, una vez regresara, probablemente la enviarían lejos.

"Pero no debo regresar al Hogar de Pony. Eso sería algo hermoso, y sé que me darían nuevamente la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos, pero no quiero ser una carga. Por eso, a pesar de tener que vivir en una pocilga, preferiría que los Leagan me permitiesen quedarme con ellos..."

Todo el tiempo, Albert se había limitado a asentir, permaneciendo en silencio para escuchar hasta altas horas de la noche las palabras de Candy.

"Ya veo… así que no tienes un lugar a donde ir… entonces estamos iguales."

"¿Cómo? ¿Usted también?", exclamó la muchacha sorprendida.

Rascándose la cabeza, el hombre respondió: "Verás, esa cabaña no es mía… La encontré deshabitada y me tomé la libertad de ocuparla."

"Oh, ya veo…"

Candy empezó a comprender el por qué se vestía con esas ropas de aspecto no muy aseado.

"Por eso, Candy, nuestro encuentro…", dijo avergonzado Albert, con la mirada hacia abajo.

"¡Permanecerá absolutamente en secreto!", concluyó por él la muchacha, asintiendo de manera comprensiva. Luego añadió: "¡Entonces usted tampoco tiene una casa, señor Albert! ¡Casi me alegro de ello!"

"Oye, ¿Te parece que es algo para alegrarse?", respondió el otro riendo, un poco perplejo.

Albert condujo el bote hacia una ribera que Candy pudo reconocer. Seguramente aquella embarcación tampoco era de su propiedad.

"Bueno, ¿Desde aquí sabes seguir sola?"

Después de asentir con la cabeza, Candy descendió de la embarcación y mirándolo con inmensa gratitud dijo: "Gracias, señor Albert… No tengo palabras suficientes para expresarle mi gratitud…"

"Soy yo quien debe agradecerte por haber limpiado la casa y lavado mi ropa sucia."

"Cuídate, Pouppe."

Candy acarició suavemente la cabeza de la mofeta, sentada en un hombro de Albert. Después de decirle adiós con la mano, el hombre se alejó de la orilla.

"¡Señor Albert! ¿Qué debo hacer cuando quiera volver a verlo?", preguntó la muchacha sin aliento.

"Mete un mensaje en una botella y tírala al río. Los días cuando sopla el viento del sur son los mejores… ¡Te prometo que la recibiré! Candy, sé feliz, ¿De acuerdo?"

El bote, impulsado por los remos de Albert, se alejó cada vez más.

"¡Gracias! ¡Adiós, señor Albert!"

Candy continuó diciéndole adiós con la mano, incluso cuando desapareció de la vista. El río por el cual se había esfumado, ahora estaba de nuevo envuelto en la silenciosa atmósfera matutina.

(_Fin del Flashback) _[77]

Albert dejó escapar un suspiro. Fue en esa noche que decidió hacerla parte de su familia y el hecho que sus sobrinos le hubiesen enviado cartas separadas solicitando que Candy fuera acogida por los Andrew, le dio la perfecta excusa para llevar a cabo lo que se había propuesto sin siquiera exponer ni una pizca, cómo era que el Tío Abuelo William la conocía. Con una sonrisa recordó la breve nota que le escribió a la Tía Elroy, donde hacía de su conocimiento la adopción de Candy.

.

'_Con la presente, es mi intención informarles a todos que he aceptado la petición de Anthony, Alistair y Archibald. _

_Por lo tanto, he dispuesto todo para que Candy White sea adoptada y forme parte de la__familia Andrew__. _

_William A. Andrew' _[78]

.

Retomando la pluma para volver a escribir, se quedó sorprendido al ver la cantidad de cosas que había escrito. Tal vez después de todo, la ocurrencia de Candy no era meramente una ocurrencia ya que había causado un efecto en él y antes que la supuesta corta misiva siguiera extendiéndose todavía, lo mejor sería finalizarla sin decir nada más. Con el corazón esperanzado porque ella aceptara su ofrecimiento, el joven patriarca se despidió.

'…_Oh, he escrito una carta demasiado larga. ¿Será a causa del hechizo?_

_Estaré esperándote en Chicago._

_Albert._

_P.D. Candy, puedo soportar cualquier otra cosa pero ¿Podrías dejar de llamarme 'Príncipe de la Colina'? Eso hace que un escalofrío me recorra la espalda.' _[79]

oOoOoOo

Solo sentía un húmedo calor en las mejillas pero poco se comparaba con el calor que por dentro abrasaba a su corazón. Era como si lo reconfortara, lo acariciara pero a la vez lo estrujara. Conforme avanzaba en su lectura ni necesidad tuvo de aclararse la vista, ni siquiera se le nubló, las lágrimas fluían y fluían a borbotones pero ella ni se molestó en enjugarlas.

Albert, ¿Cuántas cosas habían que todavía desconocía de él? Ella era una huérfana que había crecido en un orfanato sin el cariño de unos padres pero siempre había contado con el profundo amor de la Señorita Pony y de la Hermana María. También creció rodeada del cariño de otros niños de los cuales a la fecha trataba a algunos como si fueran sus propios hermanos. En su adolescencia, a pesar de las dificultades que experimentó, forjó grandes amistades. No podía quejarse, nunca se sintió obligada a nada, siempre fue comprendida y después de ser adoptada y pertenecer a una familia, el mismo Tío Abuelo William le había permitido vivir su vida como mejor le pareciera. Siempre estuvo rodeada de amigos y personas que la querían en cambio Albert… Él a temprana edad había quedado huérfano de ambos padres y ahora más que nunca comprendía el porqué de la mirada llena de nostalgia con la que observó el retrato de la madre de Anthony para el servicio conmemorativo de Stear, y también porqué su voz estaba cargada de profundos sentimientos. Rosemary había sido la única persona que lo comprendía y a pesar que la Tía Elroy fue quien se encargó de su crianza, fue en su hermana en la que él vio a una madre. Y no podía culparlo, conocía en carne propia como era el carácter de la Tía Abuela… pero a él, ¿No se le permitió ni siquiera tener amigos? ¿Lo aislaron por completo hasta de su propia familia, ocultándolo en las sombras en aquella mansión?

Ahora comprendía porqué cuando lo conoció en su fase de trotamundos, tenía un aspecto tan intimidante al punto que a ella le pareció se trataba de un pirata. Seguramente fue parte del plan que su familia había elaborado para que permaneciera oculto y nadie reconociera algún parecido pero al tener un color diferente de cabello, tampoco ella reconoció al joven que tanto anhelaba poder volver a encontrar. También empezó a caer en cuenta del significado de las palabras de Albert en una de sus cartas. _Le gustaba cuidarla en silencio. _¿Habrá sido por eso que también lo encontró en Londres? Y estando lejos de la mayoría de sus familiares, ¿Fue por eso que se afeitó la barba? No lo sabía a ciencia cierta pero el solo pensar que fuera por ella que decidió a atravesar el océano, hizo que su corazón retumbara con fuerza.

Rápidamente retomó el hilo de sus pensamientos. Con toda seguridad Albert hizo muchas cosas para ocultarse pero hubo algo que jamás pudo ocultar y fue su voz, esa dulce voz que a ella siempre le había gustado escuchar por la sensación de paz que le traía. Sin embargo, a pesar de la emoción que el simple recuerdo de su voz le provocaba y el suponer cuales fueron sus motivos para viajar al viejo continente, había algo más que la perturbaba pero hacía que al mismo tiempo se estremeciera con una profunda alegría. Nuevamente le volvía a revelar cosas de su pasado, cosas demasiado íntimas que uno no anda contando a la ligera a cualquier persona y teniendo en cuenta lo hermético que siempre había sido en cuanto a su persona, se sentía eufórica que ahora él decidiera compartir esto con ella. Lo sentía tan cerca, lo sentía si era posible tan de ella. Finalmente sabía por qué desapareció de la Colina de Pony pero lo que era más importante ahora, era el por qué se había aparecido ahí en primer lugar. Cómo fue su niñez, como fue su adolescencia, como él se sentía, lo que tuvo que vivir y sobre todo, lo que tuvo que soportar.

Soportar, sí, Albert tuvo que soportar muchas cosas para llegar a ser el hombre que ahora era y encima a ella, ¿Se le había ocurrido vengarse un poquito por haberle ocultado su verdadera identidad? Si tan solo hubiera conocido todos estos detalles en el pasado jamás se le habría ocurrido la brillante idea de tratarlo así, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba y nada podía hacer ya. Solo podía tratar de remediar su falta de tacto y empezar a dirigirse a él como siempre lo había hecho y si era cierto lo que él decía, su jovial plática sería la mejor de las medicinas para darle a él un poco de alegría en su ajetreada posición.

Se sobrepuso rápidamente al mar de sentimientos que la invadían. Antes de comunicarles a sus madres sobre la invitación de Albert para ir a Chicago, debía cubrirse las espaldas a cualquier negativa. Tal y como Albert lo había indicado, ellas necesitaban un momento de descanso. Si solo al hacerse cargo de los niños no paraban ni un momento, con el asunto de la reconstrucción del orfanato todo se agravó. Además, en verdad sería una agradable experiencia para los pequeños, donde ellos tendrían una mejor perspectiva de cómo era la sociedad en el momento en que fueran adoptados. Tenía que encontrar a alguien que pudiera quedarse o al menos darse una vuelta en lo que ellas se encontraban ausentes y como si su nombre hubiera caído del cielo, se limpió los rastros de lágrimas del rostro para ir a buscar a Tom, él era la solución. Pero cuando se dispuso a doblar la carta y emprender en su búsqueda, se sobresaltó al ver el estado en el que ésta se encontraba. Tan inmersa estaba en sus sentimientos, que poco se percató que el mar de lágrimas que corrió por sus mejillas, fue a dar directamente a la carta, corriendo así la tinta. Algunas partes estaban ya ilegibles pero ya su corazón y su mente habían memorizado cada una de sus palabras.

.

Todo estaba resuelto. Sus madres aceptaron encantadas el ofrecimiento de Albert para ir a Chicago y se sintieron aliviadas que Tom haya estado dispuesto a cuidar el orfanato mientras tanto. Le escribiría aceptando su invitación, claro que lo haría. Volvió a sentir como las lágrimas amenazaban con resurgir una vez más al recordar su carta. Se sentía rebosante de alegría por volverlo a ver, por todo lo que él estaba dispuesto a hacer por ella y por todo lo que le había confiado. Además, estaría con él, le daría su tiempo tal y como ella se lo había pedido. Ahora solo le quedaba esperar y desde ya sentía que los días que faltaban para que eso ocurriera, serían una eternidad. Con el corazón en la mano, haciendo hasta lo imposible por contener sus sentimientos, se dirigió a él.

'_Querido Albert,_

_Gracias… Albert._

_Tu carta está manchada con mis lágrimas. Nunca más volveré a llamarte 'Abuelo'. ¡Nunca más dejaré que vuelvas a soportar algo!_

_Te siento ahora cada vez más cercano a mí._

_Por supuesto, todos en el Hogar de Pony estamos felices por aceptar tu invitación._

_¡Estoy deseando volver a verte en Chicago!_

_La llorona Candy.' _[80]

oOoOoOo

**Notas de pie de página**

[73] Mi traducción del italiano al español del encuentro con el Príncipe de la Colina en CCFS, revisada por Karen USG. Texto original proporcionado por Alethia (Thia). Solo el primer párrafo es mío pero lo añadí para que se entendiera porqué Candy lloraba según CCFS.

[74] Mi traducción del inglés al español de la primera carta del epílogo en CCFS.

[75] Mi traducción del inglés al español de la segunda carta del epílogo en CCFS.

[76] Mi traducción del inglés al español de la tercera carta del epílogo en CCFS.

[77] Encuentro basado en la traducción conjunta con Karen USG del italiano al español en CCFS, en la cabaña del bosque. La primera parte antes que los diálogos empiecen, no son parte de la novela sino mi narrativa por lo que vi en el manga y encontré de ese encuentro. A pesar que me hubiera encantado colocar ese encuentro entre ellos tal y como está escrito, tuve que modificarlo un poco y omitir un par de detalles, ya que está narrado desde la perspectiva de Candy. A pesar de eso, traté lo más posible de no modificarlo así que se pueden hacerse una muy buena idea de cómo sucedió. El párrafo donde Candy le ayuda a lavar los platos no es parte de la novela. La saqué del manga y añadí lo de la ropa por los diálogos posteriores. Los diálogos sí son tal cual aparecen en la novela.

[78] Traducción del italiano al español de la carta donde Albert informa a la familia sobre la adopción de Candy en CCFS, compartido por Alethia.

[79] Mi traducción del inglés al español de la cuarta carta del epílogo en CCFS.

[80] Mi traducción del inglés al español de la quinta carta del epílogo en CCFS.

oOoOoOo

Tatataaa… y llegamos a la correspondencia del epílogo. ¡Siii! Sé que la Guerra Florida empieza a cobrar fuerza y que muchas están por allá metidas de cabeza pero debido al tiempo pasado desde la última actualización, decidí subir este capítulo. Fue laaargo, lo sé, pero debido a su contenido no quise acortarlo ni nada por el estilo. A mí en lo personal me entusiasma leer las cartas del epílogo así que espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo. Los fragmentos de CCFS tomados del italiano, no son de los spoilers previos que encontrábamos por internet hechos por fans y que después fueron traducidos a otros idiomas. Las traducciones al español están hechas a partir de CCFS traducida oficialmente del japonés al italiano, cuyo primer volumen fue publicado hace apenas unos meses. Le agradezco a Alethia y Karen USG, por estarnos proporcionando estas partes de la novela en italiano. Con Karen hemos estado traduciendo al español varios encuentros y momentos de la novela en este primer volumen, donde ella me ha corregido cualquier equivocación. Gracias Karen por estar de acuerdo en que publique en el fic las traducciones, que a pesar que dices que son mis traducciones, también te pertenecen por tu ardua labor en la revisión y corrección.

Bueno, hoy si, hablo de la historia. En el capítulo de la fiesta de inauguración de los Leagan, comenté que todavía tenía una ligera duda si para esa fiesta, Candy y Albert ya eran pareja. Mis dudas se despejaron al seguir escribiendo la historia y como ya les comenté a algunas, ahora creo firmemente que todavía no lo eran en ese entonces. ¿Por qué? Por el contenido de las cartas. En la carta que Candy le escribe a George, está claro que fue escrita después de la fiesta de los Leagan. Candy le pregunta si no habrá cogido un virus en esa fiesta y luego, también le menciona la manera en que 'molesta' a Albert llamándolo _abuelo_ o dirigiéndose a él como una persona mayor. Después de la confesión del Príncipe de la Colina, es lo que da origen a todas las cartas del epílogo y como pudimos leer en la última de este capítulo, después que Candy se entera todo lo que Albert ha tenido que soportar, es que decide ya no _molestarlo_ más de esa manera. En lo personal, al ir entrelazando en mi mente el contenido de todas las cartas, al final me dio una luz que no andaba tan perdida en la enredada cronología de CCFS, aunque esta siempre sigue siendo un gran misterio. Recuerden, no soy en lo más mínimo una experta en la historia.

La tan esperada revelación del Príncipe de la Colina, como se dieron cuenta está basada en CCFS pero no pude evitar meter la última escena del manga. Al parecer en CCFS Albert solo se queda viéndola llorar hasta que ella puede contener las lágrimas. No hay tal que a ella la veamos corriendo y a él extendiéndole los brazos. Si, lo sé, nos robaron ese detalle así que el abrazo final es parte de la intención que vemos en el manga pero que nos dejaron con las ganas de verlo así dibujadito (a parte del beso, claro está, tenía que ser George, jajaja, quien sabe, quien sabe).

¿Y qué decir del mayor contenido que estas cartas nos revelan? Todo es miel sobre hojuelas. Podemos ir viendo como cada vez nuestra pareja favorita se va acercando y ella en una de esas cartas, menciona con insistencia la voz del Príncipe y la de Albert. ¿Pero saben qué me emociona más? En CCFS, en cada encuentro o reencuentro que tuvo Candy con Albert (en la Colina de Pony, en la cabaña del bosque y en Londres), lo primero que ella siempre menciona es su **dulce voz o su dulce sonrisa**. Eso solo me hace flotar a la última parte del epílogo donde ella dice _Esa voz que tanto me gusta… _awww puedo suspirar. Pero bueno, este no es un fic en busca de quien es Anohito sino mi propia versión de la historia en base a cual yo pienso que fue el final. En las cartas también podemos ver la manera en que ella le escribe, "está flotando", "no sabe si podrá dormir", "anhela verlo", etc, ¿No son acaso las palabras de una chica enamorada? :D

Gracias a todas por seguir la historia y su infinita paciencia, sea que lean de manera anónima o que me dejen sus amables comentarios. Mi más sincero agradecimiento para:** Skarllet Northman, Veronique, Elluz, maravilla121, Nadia Andrew, Amigocha, Gaby Villandrew, Rocio, Faby Andley, Liovana Hernandez, Josie, Paolau2, Leihej, Nayr, yuukychan, mfloresmayes, Lukyta, MsPuddle, Chicuelita99, Anni, Angdl, ccc73, , bleidywilches y Melissa Reyes.**

Gracias a cada una por ellos, en serio, sus comentarios me dan energías para seguir adelante con la historia. Haré lo posible por actualizar pronto que estos días pasados, la vida real me absorbió casi por completo pero una pregunta, si tengo listo el capítulo, ¿Desean que lo publique aunque esté en su apogeo la Guerra Florida? Para las que no saben que es esto, es un evento que se lleva todos los años durante todo el mes de abril en el Foro Rosa (www . elaine candy . com), donde todos los bandos van a defender a su galán favorito del Candymundo con fics, fanarts, videos, poemas, etc, etc, etc.

Bueno, hasta la próxima. Bendiciones y un fuerte abrazo para todas. Aquí les dejo mis respuestas a las que no pude hacerlo en privado:

**Anni: **Hoy si te hice esperar, ¿Verdad? Al menos espero que la confesión y todo lo que siguió haya quedado más o menos bien. Saludos y un abrazo.

**Bleidywilches: **Hola, ¡También eres Bienvenida! :D Pues por acá va el resto de la historia. Poco a poco la he ido subiendo aunque en esta última ocasión si me llevó más tiempo del planeado. Saludos, y espero te encuentres muy bien.

**Elluz:** ¿Angustiadas? Nooo, pero si con el alma en hilo jajaja, son bromas. Había pensado desde un inicio meter todas estas cartas que hacía referencia a ese primer encuentro con el Príncipe de la Colina y si lo hacía en un solo capítulo, iba a quedar eterno, si mera nada más el tamañito de este… jijiji La verdad que con Albert quien no se sentiría ser Candy, ay, yo misma me puse en sus zapatos. Afortunada la pecosa. Y con Terry, si te soy sincera al final no sé si haya encontrado la felicidad con Susana, al menos de alguna manera, lo único que no me pareció al final, es que lo hayan dejado sin la 'chicha ni la limonada' (ni una ni otra). Un abrazo y gracias.

**Gaby Villandrew: **Hola Gaby, bienvenida a la historia, o al menos yo me estoy enterando, jejeje. Perdón por no haberte escrito pero FF borra de todos lados, todas las direcciones de internet o correos electrónicos que se publiquen. Incluso borra nombres si los escribes separándolos con un punto en lugar de un espacio en blanco. Así que tu dirección electrónica nunca me llegó. Pregunté en FB en un comentario de la publicación de la historia, creí que se trataba de tu persona por el nombre pero nunca tuve respuesta así que te escribo hasta ahora. Si deseas comprar la novela, lo puedes hacer por Amazon. CCFS está completa en su idioma original (japonés) pero una editorial italiana tiene los derechos de la autora y la está traduciendo de manera oficial a ese idioma. Como comenté el primer volumen lo publicaron hace poco y tienen pensado lanzar el segundo en mayo. Si quieres tenerla en ese italiano, puedes pedirla también vía Amazon. Ser traducida al inglés o al español, todavía seguimos con esa esperanza. Respecto al manga, en esta dirección lo puedes ver en línea en español www . candymanga comic . html y en esta puedes descargarlo aunque no sé si funcione, de donde yo lo descargué ya lo removieron, www . fiuxy anime – y -manga-gratis / 982826 – descargar – candy – candy - manga-gratis . html (**solo recuerda quitar todos los espacios en blanco**). Gracias por dejar tu comentario y me alegra mucho que te guste la historia. Un abrazo.

**Josie: **¡Hola! Pues que te diré, el pobre hombre también solicitaba sus quince minutos de fama, jajaja No, pero aunque él no haya estado presente, siento que en la plática que Albert sostuvo con Candy sobre él, de cierta manera Albert se abrió más con ella al contarle aspectos de su vida. También como mencioné arriba, en la Carta que Candy le escribió nos da una pista más de la cronología de la historia. Y vaya que si leíste entre líneas lo que traté de escribir, justamente dejé que Albert esperara un tiempo en parte para ver cuál era la reacción de Candy ante la muerte de Susana pero eso solo es en esta historia. En la original no hubo tal miedo o tal situación, sino que todo se dio más fluido entre ellos a excepción del tiempo que les llevó estar juntos. Sí que Albert se las llevó a las largas, pero creo que parte se debió a su trabajo y parte a que a él mismo le costó desprenderse de la sombra de Terry. Bueno, al menos espero irlos juntado cada vez más de manera solapada. Un abrazo y que te encuentres super!

**Melissa Reyes: **¡Bienvenida a la historia Melissa! Me alegra mucho que te guste y empieces a seguirla. Espero saber más de cómo te va pareciendo. Un abrazo.

**Leihej: **Hoy si, puedes volver a decirme que el capítulo parece más un compendio de algo por las referencias, jajajaja pero pues, había que hacer mención a las cartas y fragmentos de la novela. Y me has vuelto a hacer que me tire la carcajada, ¿Medio **mema**? Yo diría que completa, jajaja pero así era el buen corazón de Candy que siempre perdonaba a todos y al final paraba viendo algo en cada persona. Y pues sí, creo que me leíste el pensamiento pero no sé si estoy respondiéndote lo correcto ya que tu mensaje se cortó, jejeje. Que estés super bien '_Leihej_', un abrazo.

**Nayr: **En verdad, tus palabras me sacaron una amplia sonrisa. Recién empezaba a escribir una amiga me dijo que hay quienes te leen a la ligera y quienes se meten contigo a la historia y conforme he ido avanzando, he visto cuánta razón tenía. Ahora solo espero siempre estar a la altura, jajaja Lo del tiempo que les llevó estar juntos, más que la época en la que vivían creo que se debió a todos los secretos que los rodeaban (los otros perfiles de Albert), los negocios y que él finalmente se sintiera seguro respecto a los sentimientos de Candy. Hay que recordar que a saber ni por cuanto tiempo la vio llorando por Terry en el Magnolia. Si tomamos literal la ruptura de ellos según el manga, esta sucedió a finales de 1914. En CCFS todavía podemos jugar a 1915 pero según CCFS, para la primavera de 1917 Albert seguía viviendo con Candy en el apartamento según la carta de Patty y sabemos por el manga que él se marchó en invierno, o sea, finales de ese año. Fácil son d años de convivencia, en los que Albert siempre pensó que Candy siguió sintiendo algo por Terry después de la ruptura, sino, ¿Por qué la envió a Rockstown? Además, creo que las normas de la época a los dos les valían, jejeje, siempre le llevaron la contraria a todo, en especial Albert. Gracias por tus comentarios y espero te encuentres bien. Un Abrazo.

**Rocio: **Hola Rocio, lamento la espera y no sé si te tuve ahora revisando en espera de la actualización. Aprecio enormemente tus palabras y sobre Terry, pues sí, anda solterito y coleando… :/ pero como dije al principio de la historia, este es un **albertfic**__así que adiós a la preocupación. :D y solo hacerle frente a la distancia. :( Un abrazo y espero que te encuentres muy bien.

**Veronique: **jejeje, pues hoy si hice larga la espera pero ya regresé. Espero que te haya gustado. Un abrazo y agradezco tus palabras, ;)

**Yuukichan: **Y me dejaste intrigada, ¿Eres Yue-Chan, de Foro Andrew? Jejejej perdón pero la duda me consumió. Espero que te encuentres muy bien y que también lo esté tu beba. Un abrazo y gracias por continuar por acá.


	17. Feliz Cumpleaños Candy

¡Hola chicas!

Antes que nada quería pedirles perdón por la demora y agradecerles su paciencia. Les había dicho que si era posible publicara en abril lo haría. De hecho me puse en ello pero conformé tomó auge la GF, también me enfrasqué en todos los aportes. Creo que en ese descuido la musa se me salió por la ventana. :(

Les dejo este largo capítulo, solo espero que después de la correteada, la musa medio haya regresado y decidido acompañarme mientras lo escribía. Ya me dirán, así que no las entretengo más.

Las veo en los comentarios de más abajo. ;)

oOoOoOo

**CAPÍTULO DIECISIETE: Feliz cumpleaños Candy**

Mayo, 1919

Faltaba solo un día para que ella llegara pero desde el momento en que recibió su carta confirmándole su asistencia, su corazón latía con un profundo anhelo. Volvería a estar ahí, cerca de él, ¡Por dos días completos! A pesar que él personalmente lo había organizado todo, apenas y lo podía creer. Era tal el anhelo contenido que soltó involuntariamente un suspiro. Dirigió sus pasos a la enorme habitación solo para verificar una vez más, que todo estuviera en orden para recibirla. Con suavidad abrió la puerta de entrada y avanzó lentamente hasta quedar de pie bajo el dintel de la puerta que dividía la recámara de la antesala. Desde el momento en que había abierto la puerta, una agradable fragancia le dio la bienvenida. Olía a limpio, olía a fresco, olía a naturaleza. El aroma que únicamente la madera recién cortada puede proporcionar. Y el aroma no provenía solamente de los leños apilados junto a la pequeña chimenea de la antesala, no. Emanaba de los finos muebles hechos y tallados a mano que él había encargado especialmente para ella, un par de meses atrás. Todo era nuevo, todo parecía un ensueño, así como lo era ella para él. Contempló con satisfacción la obra de sus manos. Las noches de desvelo reflejadas en su rostro por la carga extra de trabajo, definitivamente habían valido la pena. Ansiaba ver su rostro y la expresión que éste tendría cuando llegara y…

"William." Una conocida voz proveniente a sus espaldas, lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Se dio la vuelta sobre sus talones y ahí la vio, de pie a unos pasos de la puerta de entrada.

"Buenos días Tía," Hizo una leve reverencia, "¿Cómo se encuentra hoy?"

"Mejor, gracias." Respondió la mujer sin darle mayor importancia. Habían otras cosas que la inquietaban. "He visto mucho movimiento en la mansión y le he preguntado a Adrien es lo que pasa." La dama hizo una breve pausa para ver su reacción pero al no observar absolutamente nada, simplemente continuó, "Dice que tendremos visitas y se quedarán con nosotros por dos días, ¿Has organizado alguna recepción y se te olvidó informarme?", le preguntó con cierto reproche, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

El rostro de Albert permaneció impasible por un momento más pero luego, lentamente, en él apareció una breve sonrisa. "Sí, tía. En la mansión se llevará a cabo una pequeña celebración y es por eso que el personal está limpiando y arreglando las habitaciones."

Una sonrisa quiso atravesar el rostro de la anciana. Por su mente cruzó el maravilloso pensamiento, que quizás, en una de las tantas fiestas a las que su sobrino era invitado, finalmente se hubiera interesado en una joven que pudiera ser la digna representante de la futura Señora Andrew. Habiendo sido siempre tan reservado en cuanto a su vida personal, seguramente no le había confiado su interés romántico pero con esto, estaba segura que pronto lo haría. En su interior levantó una oración agradeciendo que lo que sea que haya sentido por Candy, finalmente se hubiera acabado. Seguramente ahora quería halagar a una hermosa joven de alguna prestigiosa familia de su círculo social, hospedándola junto a sus seres queridos en la mansión. A eso se debía que se esmeró personalmente en la redecoración de esta habitación. Y si estaba dispuesto a hospedarla en esta habitación que era tan especial para él, sin duda alguna era porque la joven significaba mucho más; no podía ser de otra manera. Y si él deseaba darle lo mejor a esa joven, ella por supuesto no se opondría. Con cierta emoción en la voz que no pudo esconder del todo, le preguntó, "Y… ¿De qué se trata?"

Albert la miró fijamente a los ojos y luego respondió tranquilamente, con una sonrisa amenazando en expandirse por su apuesto rostro. "La celebración del cumpleaños de Candy y Annie." Observó como la anciana apretó los labios hasta formar una delgada línea y empuñó las manos. Anticipadamente sabía que la sola idea no le agradaría pero simplemente debía aceptarlo. Sabía que no necesitaba darle explicaciones pero debido al respeto que le tenía, quiso hacerlo. "Ellas cumplen años el mismo día tía y Annie, la futura señora Cornwell, quería celebrar su cumpleaños junto a Candy. A mí me pareció una excelente idea y me tomé la libertad de invitar a los chicos del Hogar de Pony y a las madres de crianza de Candy." El rostro de su tía ahora estaba desencajado, "Archie también estará presente, llegará hoy por la noche.", añadió, viendo si eso podría calmarla. En verdad le molestaba la reacción que estaba teniendo pero no quería que se alterara por su salud.

Pero al parecer, la Señora Elroy no escuchó la última frase; respiraba pesadamente tratando de contener su ira. Todo ese tiempo que había estado separado de esa chiquilla, ¿Es que no había sido suficiente? ¿Se había perdido ella de algo? Sabía que él se había volcado por completo a los negocios y que viajaba frecuentemente. Eso seguro que lo había mantenido alejado de esa mujercita. Las únicas veces que sabía que volvieron a verse, fue para el compromiso de Annie y para el memorial de Stear, pero ella en esas ocasiones estuvo presente y no sucedió nada fuera de lo normal. Nada había pasado. Su conducta pareció ser apropiada. _¿Acaso habrá sido en el viaje a Miami?_, le advirtió una pequeña voz en su mente. No, no lo creía. La Señora Goshert le dio un informe detallado de todas sus actividades y cuál fue su conducta. No hubo nada inapropiado que pudiera rayar en lo sospechoso. Lo único que lamentaba de ese viaje, fue la situación en la que William puso a la pobre de Sarah y que ella no hubiera estado presente para apoyarla. Sin duda, esa chiquilla era peor de lo que había pensado como para que William todavía se preocupara por ella "Entiendo, pero… ¿Y ésta habitación?", preguntó finalmente temiendo la respuesta.

"Es mi regalo para Candy.", respondió el rubio con tranquilidad.

"¡¿Qué?!", exclamó la dama con indignación, "¡Cómo se te ocurre, William! ¡Esta habitación pertenecía a Rosemary! ¿No te bastó con asignarle las veces anteriores la mejor habitación para huéspedes con que contamos? Y ahora, pretendes darle a esa huér…" En el momento en que se topó con la penetrante y fría mirada de advertencia de William, Elroy Andrew interrumpió su diatriba de inmediato. Había estado gesticulando exageradamente mirando entorno a la habitación que no se había percatado del repentino cambió en él. A su mente llegó la última vez que había sostenido una conversación con él en cuanto a esa chiquilla. En sus oídos volvieron a retumbar sus palabras "_no vuelva a faltarle el respeto a Candy y nunca vuelva a hablar en mi nombre sin mi consentimiento y menos, si se trata de algo que la involucre a ella". _La anciana bajó levemente el rostro y la mirada en señal de sumisión pero no pretendiendo darse por vencida, decidió ejecutar su ataque por otro lado. "Está bien, William, si ese es tu deseo. Solo recuerda que Candy cumple veintiún años y eso la convierte en mayor de edad. Ahora será su decisión seguir siendo una Andrew… o no."

El rostro de Albert palideció levemente. Su tía tenía razón, él ya lo había pensado e imaginarse lo peor no le era nada grato. Pero él estaba dispuesto a jugárselas con tal que ella conservara el apellido y que no lo hiciera sencillamente por ser un miembro más de la familia sino su esposa. Reponiéndose a su temor inicial, le respondió con determinación, tratando de sonar lo más serenamente posible, "Si, lo sé tía. Pero dejáremos que ella decida que le es más conveniente."

La mujer asintió con solemnidad en señal de aceptación pero en su interior esbozó una sonrisa, dándose cuenta que había tocado en él un punto vulnerable. No pudiendo resistirse a seguirlo haciendo, se apresuró a preguntar aventurándose, "William, ¿Cuándo te decidirás por una joven de nuestro nivel y nos comunicarás la noticia de tu compromiso? El clan necesita un heredero que salvaguarde nuestro linaje."

Albert entrecerró los ojos imperceptiblemente y de la misma manera, soltó un bufido. En cada oportunidad que se le presentaba, su tía seguía empeñándose en hacerle la misma pregunta. "Tía," empezó a hablarle de la manera más tranquila que pudo, "ya sabe cuál es mi manera de pensar sobre ese asunto…"

"Sí, no podías pensar de otra forma que no fuera como Rosemary. Vaya ejemplo que te dio casándose con alguien inferior a nuestra posición. Pero tú…"

"Yo soy el patriarca de esta familia y tengo una responsabilidad que cumplir." Se apresuró a concluir su frase, "Lo sé, tía. Tengo la responsabilidad de proporcionar un heredero por el que corra la sangre de los Andrew y créame que es lo que más deseo, pero al hacerlo, también deseo amar profundamente a su madre."

"Si eres de los afortunados, con suerte el amor llegará con el tiempo una vez te hayas casado." Replicó la anciana.

"Pero no quiero correr el riesgo de llegar a tener suerte, quiero casarme enamorado y que ella me corresponda. Que me ame como hombre y no lo por lo que mi nombre pueda darle." Viendo que su tía iba a volver a replicar, alzó una mano en señal que lo dejara continuar, "Sé que usted no lo comprende. Solo le pido que me dé un tiempo para evaluar mis posibilidades y le prometo que le presentaré a la futura señora Andrew." Se sentía mal por decirle una mentira a medias. Claro que le presentaría a alguien pero no sería ninguna de las posibles candidatas que ella tenía en mente. No le quedó otra que decirle eso si quería dar por terminado el tema. Cuando llegara el momento, le hablaría seriamente sobre el tema. "Ahora si me disculpa, debo retirarme para seguir trabajando en los pendientes de la oficina." Después de hacerle una leve reverencia, empezó a avanzar hacia la puerta de entrada pero al estar a su lado, se detuvo nuevamente y mirándola de soslayo, añadió, "Y tía, si no se siente cómoda con mis invitados, si lo desea, puede permanecer en su habitación hasta que ellos se hayan marchado."

Elroy Andrew se quedó inmóvil conteniendo el aliento mientras su sobrino salía de la habitación. Nunca esperó que le hiciera tal insinuación pero él estaba en lo correcto. Cerró brevemente los ojos y exhaló. Al abrirlos, con la mirada recorrió con detenimiento la antesala y lo que se alcanzaba a ver de la recámara. Sin duda su sobrino se esforzaba mucho por esa chiquilla y no podía negar que cuando la mencionaba, se veía más relajado y feliz. Salvo cuando se hacía algún comentario negativo en cuanto a ella. No sabía si podría resistir ver a los chicos del Hogar de Pony corriendo por los jardines de la mansión y menos soportar la presencia de Candy. Verla únicamente era un constante recordatorio del más grande de sus temores. Agradeció en su interior la salida que se le dio pero ella, solo quería lo mejor para su familia. Fue por eso que siempre se dio a la tarea de velar que las normas que siempre habían regido a los Andrew se respetaran. De cierta manera la tranquilizaba que William las recordaba pero eso no hacía que ella dejara de temer cuál sería su decisión a la hora de casarse. Sabía cuan obstinado podría ser a veces respecto a sus decisiones y una de las más importantes, su futura esposa, seguramente no se lo tomaría a ligera. Solo rogaba que pusiera la razón sobre el corazón. Amaba profundamente a su sobrino y no quería verlo perjudicado por una arribista de orígenes desconocidos. Dándole un último vistazo a la estancia, la anciana dama se retiró, cerrando tras de sí la puerta después de salir.

oOoOoOo

Aún antes que salieran del Hogar de Pony, los rostros de la Señorita Pony, la Hermana María y de Candy resplandecían con una hermosa sonrisa. Los corazones maternos desbordaban de felicidad al ver la emoción reflejada el rostro de los chicos al subirse por primera vez a un vehículo automotor; este los llevaría a la estación para luego tomar el tren que los conduciría hasta Chicago. Ellas mismas no cabían de la emoción. Hacía por lo menos veinte años que la Señorita Pony no había puesto un pie en una gran ciudad mientras que la Hermana María pensaba que esta sería para todos la experiencia de sus vidas. Los grititos infantiles de alegría no se hicieron esperar cuando la locomotora hizo el primer movimiento antes de ponerse en marcha, convirtiéndose prontamente en sonoras carcajadas conforme el tren iba cobrando velocidad. El viento entraba libremente por la ventana inundando por completo el vagón con el aroma de la fresca hierba. Y Candy junto a sus madres, no tenían por qué refrenar los gritos de júbilo de los pequeños en caso pudieran molestar a otro pasajero; Albert se había tomado la molestia de reservarles un vagón exclusivamente para ellos. No estaba tan equipado como el que había reservado para el viaje a Florida, pero eso no le restaba comodidad ni le quitaba la apariencia de ser siempre un vagón de primera clase.

Cuando llegaron a las diez de la mañana a Chicago, en el andén ya los esperaba Thomas con una nueva flotilla de vehículos que los transportaría hasta la mansión, todos con la insignia Andrew. Con la misma emoción de la primera vez, los pequeños se subieron a los autos, listos desde ya para un nuevo paseo pero ahora, por la ciudad. Candy todo el tiempo sonrió conmovida al ver lo que la invitación de Albert había causado en los pequeños. Pero al ir abandonando el centro de la ciudad rumbo a zona residencial de la clase alta, su sonrisa fue desapareciendo debido al nerviosismo y su corazón empezó a agitarse dentro de su pecho. Todo esto se incrementó cuando los vehículos empezaron a bordear el muro que resguardaba la mansión de los Andrew e ingresaron por el portón de hierro que cubría el camino a su interior. Pero en cuanto vislumbró la imponente mansión, las alegres voces de los niños del Hogar de Pony que Candy venía escuchando desde que salieron, quedaron enmudecidas al ser superadas por el tamborileo frenético de ritmo cardiaco, ahora haciendo eco en sus oídos.

A la distancia podía ver un grupo de personas que los esperaban en las gradas frente a la entrada para darles la bienvenida, sobresaliendo entre ellas la alta y gallarda figura de su Príncipe de la Colina. Si, le había prometido no llamarlo más por ese nombre pero eso no impedía que en silencio no lo siguiera haciendo. Para ella, en el fondo de su corazón, él siempre lo sería. Y durante la corta distancia que los separaba, Candy no apartó la mirada del hombre de sus sueños. Los rayos del sol hacían que su cabello brillara de una manera extraordinaria o era la luz propia que él mismo irradiaba, ella no lo sabía. Y cuando su mirada se encontró con la de ella, él descendió las gradas con una amplia sonrisa y ella apenas esperó a que el auto se detuviera, saliendo apresuradamente para ir a su encuentro. Y para el momento en que eso sucedió, Albert ya se encontraba a un paso de ella. Por una fracción de segundo se quedaron mirando fijamente en silencio. Las sonrisas en sus rostros parecían ser un reflejo de la sonrisa del otro; radiantes, soñadoras, expectantes. Sus pechos subían y bajaban agitadamente por la emoción y cuando él abrió su boca y pronunció, "Bienvenida Candy,", como si fuera posible, el dulce sonido de su voz hizo que los ya frenéticos latidos de su corazón bombearan más rápidamente. Y de pronto, al igual que la última vez que se vieron, todo desapareció automáticamente a su alrededor.

Solo estaban los dos, perdiéndose en la mirada y expresiones del otro. Un reencuentro de dos corazones que latían desde hace mucho tiempo como uno solo. El mínimo movimiento de los brazos de Albert fue suficiente para que Candy se arrojara sin vacilación hacia él. Albert la recibió gustoso y estrechándola ligeramente entre sus brazos le dijo al oído, "Feliz Cumpleaños, querida Candy", prolongando inconscientemente el abrazo un poco más de lo debido. Era increíble volverla a sentir de esta manera; había extrañado tanto sentirla así de cerca. Ella por su lado se volvió a sentir en su hogar, en ese refugio privado que solo encontraba en el calor de su abrazo. Candy soltó un fuerte suspiro de puro deleite. Escuchando cautivada los furiosos latidos de Albert contra su oído e inhalando la suave fragancia de su colonia, se embriagó con su cercanía y no fue capaz de responderle. Podría jurar que le sería muy fácilmente pasar la eternidad de esta manera. Fue hasta que escucharon un sonoro carraspeo, los dos salieron abruptamente de su trance, cediendo al abrazo.

"Espero que a mí también me saludes de esa manera, así, ¡Tan efusivamente!", exclamó una voz masculina detrás de ellos.

Candy levantó la mirada encontrándose nuevamente con la de Albert pero al hacerlo, sus mejillas se tornaron rojo carmesí al caer en cuenta la forma casi desesperada en que había salido a su encuentro y se arrojara sin más a sus brazos, y por si fuera poco, frente a todos. El escuchar una inocente voz infantil preguntándole a alguien a sus espaldas, "¿El Señor Andrew es el novio de Candy?", solo hizo que el rubor se intensificara. Albert apretó los labios tratando de reprimir una risa y pero la comisura de sus labios no pudieron contener su sonrisa. Por su lado Candy, rogando que la hoguera que sentía en lugar de piel no fuera tan notoria e ignorando la inocente pregunta formulada, se apartó de Albert y buscó al dueño de la voz que antes había escuchado. ¿Sería posible?

"¡Archie!", exclamó Candy sorprendida apresurando sus pasos al encuentro de su amigo y al llegar frente a él, lo abrazó fuertemente con profunda alegría. "¡Qué magnífica sorpresa tenerte aquí!", y extendiendo el abrazo hacia sus amigas, volvió a exclamar, "¡Annie, Patty! ¡Cuánto las he extrañado! ¡Me siento tan feliz de volver a verlos a los tres después de tanto tiempo!" Retirándose del abrazo, Candy se dirigió a su amigo, "Pero Archie, ¿Cómo es que estás aquí?, ¿No se supone que te habías mudado a Boston por tus estudios?"

"Así es, pero pedí autorización para faltar unos días a clases. En estas fechas casi no se reciben clases por torneos deportivos en el campus y además, no podía perderme la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi mejor amiga y de mi prometida." Dijo abrazando con ternura a Annie y luego, soltándola, abrazó con fuerza a Candy, "¡Feliz cumpleaños Candy! Te deseo lo mejor hoy y siempre."

"Gracias Archie.", respondió Candy entre lágrimas.

"¡Feliz Cumpleaños Candy!" exclamaron a unísono Annie y Patty, uniéndose nuevamente al abrazo grupal.

"Gracias chicas, ¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti también Annie! ¡Qué alegría volver a celebrarlo juntas!"

Mientras que esa escena se daba en las escaleras, Albert les daba la bienvenida al resto de sus invitados.

"Señorita Pony, Hermana María, sean bienvenidas. Por favor siéntanse en su casa."

"Muchas gracias, Señor Andrew. Le agradecemos infinitamente que nos haya invitado a venir a Chicago."

"¡Siii! ¡Gracias Señor Andrew!" gritaron los chicos casi a coro. "¡El viaje en tren y en auto estuvo increíble!" añadió con excitación uno de los pequeños.

"Me alegro mucho que lo hayan gozado, de eso se trata este viaje y aún hay muchas cosas esperándolos." Añadió Albert haciéndoles un guiño y luego volvió a dirigirse a las damas, "¿Tuvieron un buen viaje? ¿Estuvieron cómodas?"

"Todo estuvo perfecto, Señor William. Muchas Gracias.", respondió la Señorita Pony.

Albert sonrió con satisfacción y asintió pero al ver como algunos de los pequeños bostezaban, se apresuró a añadir, "Han de sentirse agotados por el viaje. Si gustan solo les presentaré a mi sobrino y a una amiga de Candy antes de mostrarles cuáles serán sus habitaciones. Así que podrán descansar y refrescarse un poco antes del refrigerio que será servido a las doce."

"¿Todavía no vamos a comer? Yo ya tengo mucha hambre."

"¡Ben, compórtate!", le reprendió una de las mujeres.

Albert sonrió con ternura ante el comentario del pequeño, "No se preocupe, Hermana María." Y dirigiéndose al chiquillo añadió, "Si quieres le puedo pedir a una de las mucamas que te lleve un vaso de leche con galletas pero no vayas a comer mucho, si no, ya no tendrás espacio para la comida." Como respuesta, obtuvo una radiante sonrisa que mostraba una incompleta dentadura.

Albert bajó la mirada al sentir un leve tirón en sus pantalones. A sus pies, estaba una pequeña niña de cabello rojizo tratando de atraer su atención y cuando la pequeña lo consiguió, le preguntó, "Señor Andrew, ¿Esta es su casa?"

Albert se puso de cuclillas para quedar a la altura de la pequeña, "Si, esta es mi casa, ¿Te gusta?"

"Si, me gusta mucho pero se parece al castillo de un príncipe, ¡Es muuuy grande!"

Al escuchar la palabra _príncipe, _Albert sintió como un escalofrío recorrió por completo su espalda. Su mente recitó en silencio las palabras de Candy en sus cartas y de pronto se encontró sin saber que decir, únicamente atinó a sonreír. "¿Verdad que la casa de Albert es muy grande y linda, Maggy? Espera a verla por dentro.", le escuchó decir a Candy a sus espaldas y la pequeña solo asintió con una enorme sonrisa emocionada.

Sintiéndose por alguna razón aliviado, el rubio se levantó sobre sus talones Albert y al observar que Candy, Annie, Patty y Archie ya se encontraban junto a él, procedió a hacer las respectivas presentaciones. Sonrió complacido al ver la sencillez con que saludaron a sus invitados Archie y Patty, dándoles calurosamente la bienvenida. Pero lo que en verdad fue conmovedor, fue presenciar el reencuentro entre Annie y sus madres de crianza. Fuera por la razón que fuera, Annie no había vuelto a regresar al Hogar de Pony desde el día en que fue adoptada y el hecho de observar a una joven y dos mujeres mayores volviéndose a fundir entre sollozos en un entrañable abrazo después de más de quince años, hizo que los ojos de adultos presentes se humedecieran. Las mejillas de Candy estaban empapadas por las lágrimas al contemplar la emotiva y fascinante escena y sabía que esto era posible gracias a Albert. Con una sonrisa de agradecimiento en el rostro, se volvió a verlo y articuló un silencioso "Gracias" cuando él la miró de vuelta. Él no dijo nada, solo tomó su mano y la estrechó suavemente, respondiéndole con un solo asentimiento y sonriéndole con dulzura. Fue entonces que ella fue consciente que aparte de los motivos que le había indicado para que todos los miembros del Hogar de Pony fueran a Chicago, también quería propiciar un reencuentro entre sus madres y Annie. Él sabía a ciencia cierta que aunque no fuera un regalo físico y directo para ella, le causaría una profunda y enorme alegría.

Dándoles un tiempo para que recuperaran sus emociones, Albert finalmente comentó, "¿Les parece entonces si entramos para que se acomoden y puedan descansar un poco?" y observando a los más pequeños añadió, "Veo algunas caritas que lo agradecerían. De esa manera podrán recuperar su energía para las actividades de la tarde." Las mujeres mayores le agradecieron y Candy le brindó una radiante sonrisa. "Adrien, por favor encárgate de llevarlas a sus habitaciones. Yo llevaré a la Señorita Candy."

"Si Señor William," respondió el mayordomo haciendo una reverencia y acto seguido, empezó a darles indicaciones a los criados para que ejecutaran sus órdenes.

"¿Me haría el honor?", Albert le preguntó mientras le ofrecía su brazo derecho galantemente con una leve sonrisa.

"Con todo gusto." Candy le respondió, tomando su brazo.

"Entonces, andando."

Tomados del brazo subieron los pocos escalones que conducían a la entrada principal y una vez en el interior de la mansión, atravesaron el amplio vestíbulo hasta llegar a las escaleras que llevaban a la primera planta. Fueron seguidos por las dos mujeres, los niños y la servidumbre. Archie, Annie y Patty también los acompañaron para dirigirse a sus respectivas habitaciones. Querían compartir el mayor tiempo posible en su breve estancia en Chicago y por esa razón sus dos mejores amigas también se hospedarían por esa noche en la mansión. Candy se sentía viviendo un sueño. Iba tomada del brazo del hombre que amaba profundamente y desde que cruzaron la entrada principal de la mansión, no pudo evitar imaginarse que lo estaba haciendo como la Señora Andrew. Una sonrisa soñadora atravesó su rostro en lo que se dejaba llevar por su fantasía sin saber que esta no estaba muy lejos de la realidad. No sabía si era debido a que él se sabía auto revelado como su Príncipe de la Colina, pero ahora, con cada roce, con cada mirada, sentía una fuerte sensación penetrándola hasta el fondo de su alma. Todo el trayecto Albert les explicó a los chicos el propósito de cada estancia y su explicación iba acompañada de murmullos de asombro al ver magnificencia del interior de la edificación. A manera de confirmación, un "Siii" a manera de asombro y a coro por parte de los pequeños, se dejó escuchar después que Maggy volvió a decir maravillada, "Por dentro se parece aún más al castillo de un príncipe".

Al llegar a la parte alta de las escaleras, Candy tuvo el intento de caminar hacia el pasillo de la derecha, en dirección a donde se encontraban todas las habitaciones de los invitados, incluida en la que siempre se había quedado las tres veces anteriores. "Espera Candy, por ahí no.", Albert la detuvo.

"Pero…"

"Ven, quiero mostrarte algo." El tono de su voz a pesar de ser suave, prometía una sorpresa por lo que sin vacilar y con una sonrisa, Candy asintió.

Girándose en sentido contrario, empezaron a avanzar por el pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones del ala oeste seguidos por Archie, quien desapareció al llegar a la primera puerta a la derecha de ese mismo pasillo y por Dorothy quien traía la pequeña maleta de Candy. Pronto los pensamientos con los que minutos antes había estado soñando, regresaron de golpe a la mente de Candy cuando se dio cuenta la dirección en la que iban. Ni siquiera se recordó de voltear a ver la puerta de la habitación de la Tía Elroy, su vista estaba clavada en el par de las elegantes puertas francesas que resguardaban la habitación al final del largo pasillo, la habitación principal, la habitación de Albert. ¿Era acaso eso lo que le quería mostrar? Su corazón empezó a agitarse con fuerza ante la sola idea de atravesar esa puerta. Su soñadora mente llegó incluso más lejos imaginándose que él le declaraba su amor y la tomaba sin reservas entre sus brazos para propinarle un apasionado beso que ella ni loca rechazaría pero en el momento en que empezaba a dejarse llevar por su imaginación y casi podía sentir el roce de sus labios, una dulce voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

"Hemos llegado.", le dijo deteniéndose frente a la puerta de otra habitación.

"¿Aquí?", preguntó ella confusa.

"Si," él respondió, "Por favor cierra los ojos." Ella obedeció y en cuanto lo hizo, él abrió la doble puerta y pasándole el brazo izquierdo por los hombros, le sujetó una mano con su mano derecha a manera de guiarla al interior de la habitación. Pero antes de ingresar, se dirigió a la mucama y le indicó, "por favor, lleve el equipaje de Candy a la recámara. Después puede retirarse."

"Si Señor Andrew.", respondió la joven haciendo una reverencia.

Cuando Dorothy desapareció por la puerta, Albert instó a Candy, "Vamos, vayamos adentro, yo te ayudo."

Con pasos vacilantes Candy empezó a avanzar y en el momento en que cruzó el umbral, el suave pero persistente aroma a madera golpeó de lleno sus fosas nasales, embriagándose de la deliciosa fragancia. No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de pura satisfacción. Dejó que Albert la siguiera guiando un poco más adentro, por lo que no se dio cuenta el momento en que Dorothy salió, y en cuando escuchó, "ya puedes abrirlos", observó estupefacta el interior de la amplia habitación. Ahogó un gemido al ver la exquisitez con que estaba decorada, apreciando que sin lugar a dudas, esta habitación era casi el doble del tamaño a la habitación en que usualmente se quedaba. Contaba con una amplia y elegante antesala y al fondo había una puerta de doble hoja que seguramente comunicaba a la recámara. El verde menta del tapiz en las paredes trasmitía una sensación de paz y el delicado patrón de flores en diferentes tonalidades en el mismo color, atrajo su mirada casi de manera hipnótica. Pero había algo más que atrajo su mirada con mayor fuerza. La antesala estaba amueblada con finísimos muebles, donde se podían recibir cómodamente en la intimidad a las visitas pero no fue eso lo que captó su atención, no. En la espaciosa mesa de centro estaban apilados una gran montaña de regalos que amenazaban con caerse, envueltos en finos envoltorios. Candy se quedó mirándolos con sorpresa, lanzándole segundos después una mirada interrogativa a Albert.

"Si, son todos tuyos.", respondió él con una sonrisa. "Pero ven, entra a conocer la recámara. Ya después tendrás tiempo suficiente para abrir los regalos." Le dijo tomando su mano, halándola suavemente hacia la otra puerta que ella había visto momentos antes. Candy entreabrió la boca al contemplar el esplendor de su interior. Recorriéndola con la mirada, observó los finos muebles que la adornaban. Al fondo se encontraba una amplia cama; el profundo tono verde jade del dosel con patrones en hilos de color plata, contrastaba magníficamente con el tapiz de las paredes, el mismo que el de la antesala. Una mesa de noche estaba colocada a cada lado de la cama y a sus pies, un fino y elegante pie de cama. El tocador contaba con un amplio espejo que solo era superado por el espejo de cuerpo completo al lado del vestidor. Candy se acercó al gran armario y pasando la punta de sus dedos sobre a madera, contempló de cerca el detalle de los finos acabados. Eran sin duda los más bellos muebles hechos a mano que hasta ahora había admirado.

"Personalmente me encargué de redecorar toda la habitación," le escuchó decir a sus espaldas. "Espero que todo sea de tu agrado, Candy. De ahora en adelante, cada vez que nos visites o permanezcas en la ciudad, aquí será donde te quedes. Esta habitación siempre estará a tu entera disposición ya que de ahora en adelante te pertenece."

"Albert…", fue lo único que Candy pudo susurrar, arrojándose nuevamente hacía él. Por su lado, él la recibió de buena gana y la estrechó suavemente entre sus brazos, siendo esto solamente un antiguo reflejo de cómo se comportaron tantas veces en el pasado en aquel apartamento. Nuevas lágrimas de felicidad no tardaron en resbalar por las mejillas de la joven, cayendo en cuenta que seguramente a esto se refería en su última carta cuando le escribió '_el resultado de sudor y lágrimas_'. Lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarlo con fuerza, expresándole sin palabras cuan agradecida estaba.

El corazón de Albert retumbaba dentro de su pecho. En verdad era increíble sentirla de esta manera. Su pequeña y femenina silueta aferrándose fuertemente contra su cuerpo. Tuvo que hacer uso de todas sus fuerzas para que el fuego que por dentro lo carcomía no tomara control sobre él y lo tentara nuevamente a cometer la locura de confesarle de una vez por todos sus sentimientos, arrebatándole un apasionado beso. Pero no, ese no era él. Además, a pesar de casi estar seguro que Candy sentía lo mismo por él, no quería empezar una relación cuando sabía que a las puertas tenía un largo viaje por todo el continente y no tenía fecha exacta de su regreso. Soltando un suspiro, la apartó con delicadeza, enjugándole dulcemente las lágrimas con la parte posterior de sus dedos.

"Vamos, Candy. Pensé que con esto te sacaría una radiante sonrisa pero mírate, tienes el rostro empapado por el llanto. La Señorita Pony y la Hermana María pensarán que te hice algo." Dijo esto último tratando de hacerla sonreír.

"Lo siento, en verdad estoy feliz Albert, muy feliz. Son solo lágrimas de felicidad… por todo esto… no me lo esperaba. Yo…"

Albert le sonrió con ternura pero pronto interrumpió la sonrisa cuando la volvió a instar, "Ven, vayamos al jardín. Quiero mostrarte algo más antes de la comida."

"¿Antes? ¿No puede esperar para después?"

Albert frunció el ceño y la miró extrañado. "¿No sientes curiosidad?"

Candy bajó levemente el rostro y le dijo tímidamente, "No es eso… es que… me gustaría mejor quedarme aquí… en la habitación… para hablar contigo…"

Recordando las palabras de su carta, Albert se sintió profundamente conmovido y a la vez emocionado por su sincero deseo. Era cierto, le había dicho que su deseo de cumpleaños era pasar todo un día con él; no quería nada más, únicamente su compañía. Esto hizo que inconscientemente empezara a levantar ambas manos con la intención de acunar su rostro pero yendo a mitad del camino, recuperó la poca cordura que había perdido y posó las manos sobre sus hombros. No podía quedarse ahí, no sintiéndose tan vulnerable ante sus encantos, como en estos momentos se encontraba. "A mí también me gustaría quedarme aquí para hablar contigo Candy pero ¿sabes?, he ordenado que nos preparen un picnic y estoy seguro que después de comerlo los chicos estarán muy activos, no nos darán descanso y ya no podré mostrarte lo que quiero. Es mejor que lo veas antes. Ya tendremos suficiente tiempo más tarde para hablar largamente de todo lo que tú quieras."

Candy asintió pero asimilando sus palabras, rápidamente exclamó, "¡Un picnic! Albert, ¡Que magnífica idea!"

"Creí que eso sería más apropiado para ellos, me alegra que lo apruebes. Es mejor que pasen su tiempo con actividades al aire libre a que coman rodeados por las cuatro frías paredes del comedor de la mansión y que se sientan obligados a guardar las normas de conducta. Pero vamos, démonos prisa antes que el tiempo nos apremie."

Albert volvió a tomarla de la mano y de esa manera salió rápidamente con ella de la habitación. Avanzaron prontamente por el largo pasillo y bajaron las escaleras. Cuando se encontraron en la planta baja, se toparon con Adrien quien estaba por ir a buscar su joven amo.

"Disculpe la interrupción, Señor William." Le dijo haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza, "Acaba de llegar el joven Lowell con unos documentos que le envía el Sr. Johnson. Mencionó que usted los esperaba."

"Claro, ¿En dónde se encuentra?"

"Le hice pasar a su estudio."

"Gracias Adrien, ahora estoy con él. Por favor encárgate que tengan listo el otro asunto."

El hombre asintió con entendimiento y Candy frunció el entrecejo extrañada, "Como usted diga, Señor William. ¿Algo más que desee?"

"Eso es todo por ahora, Adrien. Muchas gracias. En un momento estaré en el jardín."

"Con su permiso entonces." Dijo el mayordomo volviendo a hacer una reverencia y acto seguido, desapareció por uno de los pasillos.

Fue entonces que Albert se volvió a Candy, "Perdona, solo debo firmar rápidamente unos documentos. Después iremos al jardín a enseñarte lo que quería. Mientras tanto, ¿Me acompañas?"

La joven asintió con una sonrisa y sujetándose nuevamente de su brazo, lo acompañó. Cuando ingresaron al estudio, observó a un atractivo y alto joven de cabello castaño que esperaba sentando en la pequeña sala del estudio. Inmediatamente se puso de pie al notar la presencia de su jefe pero sus ojos se quedaron prendidos sobre la joven al lado de éste, acto que no pasó desapercibido su empleador.

"Buenos días, Matt. ¿Tienes los documentos?" el sonido firme de su voz sacó al joven de su estupor, haciendo que apartara la mirada de la joven.

"Buenos días Señor Andrew, sí, acá los tiene." Le dijo extendiéndole un folder. "Señorita, buenos días."

Albert soltó con delicadeza el brazo de Candy y los recibió. A pesar de volver a sentir esa extraña sensación de molestia que había experimentado en Miami, no podía ir en contra de su educación, "Candy, te presento a Matthew Lowel, asistente de George. Matt, la Señorita Candice White Andrew."

"Mucho gusto," respondió Candy acompañado de un leve movimiento de cabeza.

"El gusto es mío, Señorita White." Respondió el joven con una sonrisa.

Albert sintió como un remolino empezaba a crecer en sus entrañas. No sabía si era por la manera en que el muchacho había mirado a Candy o si era por la sonrisa que le dirigió al momento de presentarla o si fue el hecho que omitiera su segundo apellido al saludarla. Lo único que quería era alejarla de ese joven, firmar los documentos y salir de ahí cuanto antes. "Candy, si gustas ponte cómoda en mi escritorio. Enseguida estoy contigo."

La joven asintió y se dirigió al amplio escritorio de caoba. A su mente llegó el recuerdo de la última vez que se encontró en esta habitación, la vez que llegó para decirle que regresaría al Hogar de Pony. En esa ocasión, su alma estaba cargada ante la idea que su regreso solamente marcaría el principio de su separación pero aquí estaba ella ahora, sintiéndose más unida a él que nunca. Dejó escapar un imperceptible suspiro y en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa pero en el momento en que rodeó el escritorio y observó un objeto que estaba reposando encima, la sonrisa se esfumó cambiando a una expresión de asombro. Perdió por completo la capacidad del habla y sus ojos se quedaron clavados en el dibujo infantil que había hecho de Albert ahora, enmarcado en un fino portarretrato.

Se miró dibujándolo hace más de un año, trayendo consigo a su memoria la búsqueda frenética en Rockstown. Lo había dibujado con el propósito de usarlo para encontrar a Albert pero dado a la pobreza del dibujo, el Dr. Martin había trazado otro. Más tarde, cuando la identidad de Albert se había descubierto, un día que la llevó de regreso al apartamento, él descubrió el dibujo y le pidió si podía conservarlo. Había dicho que le gustaba mucho pero ella en verdad lo había dudado. Ahora esa perspectiva cambiaba, ahí estaba observando fijamente el dibujo que ella había trazado. Hizo una mueca al volverse a fijar en los pobres trazos, si fuera a color quizás si se hubiera parecido a Albert en el color del cabello y los ojos, nada más. ¿Qué es lo que él le vería?

"¿Verdad que es hermoso?" Candy le escuchó decir. No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo se había quedado observando su dibujo lo que sí podía decir, es que en cuanto levantó la vista, el joven que se encontraba con Albert ya se había marchado. "Incluso George me comentó seriamente que podría ser una obra de arte de valor incalculable." El rubio añadió acercándose a ella. [81]

Candy sonrió de medio lado ligeramente ruborizada. Pasada la sorpresa inicial, jamás se esperó que él tuviera exhibiendo su dibujo en su espacio privado y mucho menos que George le haya echado un vistazo y pronunciado semejante comentario. Entre la admiración y la vergüenza, ella lo observó tomar el portarretratos con una mano mientras con la otra lo delineaba. "Gracias por permitirme conservarlo..." El rubio suspiró, "…aunque no lo creas, ha sido mi oasis en toda esta avalancha de trabajo." Fue entonces que Candy se dio cuenta del cansancio reflejado en el rostro de Albert; casi no era notorio oculto detrás de su resplandeciente sonrisa pero ahí estaba. La sensación de vergüenza cedió ante la ternura y conmoción que su confesión despertó en ella, pero antes que pudiera pronunciar algo, él volvió a colocar el portarretrato sobre el escritorio y la sorprendió tomándola de la mano. "Vamos Candy, será mejor que nos demos prisa que el tiempo sigue avanzando."

La joven asintió con una sonrisa y dejándose guiar, salieron del estudio rumbo a las puertas que comunicaban al jardín posterior de la mansión. Candy se sentía flotar, recordar los planes que tenía para el almuerzo hizo que nuevamente se sintiera conmovida por todas las consideraciones de Albert; incluso había tomado en cuenta la comodidad de los integrantes del Hogar de Pony durante su estancia en la gran mansión señorial.

"Parece que aún no están por acá. Esperemos entonces un momento a que lleguen, seguro no tardarán.", comentó Albert cuando ya se encontraban en el jardín, soltándole la mano.

Candy resintió perder la calidez de su toque pero intrigada por sus palabras, le preguntó con una expresión interrogante, "¿Qué lleguen?"

"Si, espera y verás. Es ahora cuando tendrás que poner a prueba tu paciencia pero estoy seguro que no tardarán.", le respondió con un rápido y travieso movimiento de cejas.

Candy entrecerró los ojos, lanzándole una inquisitiva mirada. Ser paciente no era una de sus virtudes y eso él lo sabía a ciencia cierta pero por lo visto, estaba dispuesto a hacerla esperar. Dándose cuenta que aún llevaba colgado su bolso, fue que se decidió a hacer algo; quizás no era el momento más adecuado para hacerlo pero sin duda alguna, esto le quitaría un poco la irritante ansiedad que ya estaba sintiendo.

"Albert," lo llamó sin vacilación. Con una sonrisa adornando su apuesto rostro, el joven volvió a verla al instante y cuando ella estuvo segura de tener toda su atención, continuó, "Pueda que este no sea el mejor momento pero hay algo de lo que deseo hablarte." El rostro de Albert poco a poco fue perdiendo la sonrisa hasta ponerse serio. Solo asintió invitándola a continuar. ¿Qué sería eso tan importante que no podía esperar? "La primera vez que te vi, hace quince años, día tras día regresé a la Colina de Pony con el único propósito de volver a encontrarte. Deseaba poder volver a hablarte pero también quería devolverte algo que te pertenecía. Algo que ese día seguramente extraviaste." Candy abrió su bolso, y sacando un pañuelo con suma delicadeza donde se encontraba envuelto el objeto en cuestión, se lo entregó en la mano a Albert. "Es hora de que regrese a su legítimo dueño."

Albert fijó su mirada sobre el pañuelo que descansaba en su mano, luego la dirigió a Candy y volvió a dirigirla nuevamente hacia el pañuelo. Aunque sabía perfectamente lo que ahí encontraría envuelto no pudo resistirse ante el deseo de volver a verlo. Con su otra mano, lentamente empezó a desdoblar las puntas de la tela hasta dejar expuesto por completo el objeto. En sus manos volvía a tener la insignia familiar, aquella reliquia única y de gran valor que lo identificaba a él como el patriarca de los Andrew. La sujetó entre sus dedos pulgar y anular y extendiendo el brazo, la levantó hasta llevarla a la altura de su rostro. Los rayos del sol le dieron de lleno, haciendo que la ya brillante plata resplandeciera momentáneamente de manera cegadora y se escuchó el suave tintineo de la campanilla debido al movimiento.

"Desde ese entonces nuestras vidas quedaron atadas por un hilo invisible, Albert, haciendo que nos reencontremos una y otra vez a lo largo de nuestro camino."

"Si, recuerdo que ya me has mencionado otra veces lo del hilo, Candy." Respondió él pensativamente.

"Si, pero desde que me revelaste tú último secreto, creo que este broche puede ser el causante de ello. Es como que si siempre hubiera buscado regresar a su dueño." Candy añadió, en el fondo de su corazón sabía que había algo más pero no se atrevió a decirlo en ese momento.

Albert asintió y volvió a fijar la mirada sobre su insignia. Finalmente el símbolo que lo representaba volvía a estar en sus manos pero cuando quiso mencionarle algo, el manso relinchido de unos caballos atrapó la atención de la joven haciendo que volviera el rostro en dirección por donde el sonido provenía. Automáticamente él hizo lo mismo, observando como su segundo regalo hacía acto de presencia. En el pasado, innumerables veces la había escuchado hablar de su tiempo con la familia Leagan y uno de sus contados gratos recuerdos, lo constituían estos animales. Su mirada viajó de nuevo hacia la joven, no deseando perderse ningún detalle de sus reacciones. Estaba seguro que este regalo le gustaría pero el saberlo, no se comparaba con presenciar la mezcla de emociones que esto provocó en la joven. Albert cerró los ojos brevemente y soltando un inaudible suspiro, esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción.

En el momento que Candy observó aparecer por el jardín las pausadas figuras de los equinos, abrió ampliamente los ojos, conteniendo el aliento. No daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. Seguramente debía tratarse de un sueño. Exhaló con fuerza soplando todo el aire contenido y se frotó los ojos a manera de ver si la imagen que tenía ante ella desaparecía. Pero cuando los volvió a abrir, los animales continuaban en el mismo lugar solo que ahora parecían estar un poco inquietos. Golpeaban suavemente el suelo con sus patas delanteras y resoplaban sonoramente. Candy volvió a ver a Albert, dándose cuenta que la estaba observando con detenimiento.

"Esos son… ¿César y Cleopatra?", le preguntó con dificultad debido al creciente nudo que se estaba formando en su garganta. Aunque ya sabía cuál sería la respuesta, quería escucharlo de sus labios solo para reconfirmar que lo que había observado, en verdad no fuera producto de su mera imaginación.

Ampliando la sonrisa, él le respondió, "Si, son ellos Candy."

Si fuera posible, Albert observó cómo el rostro de la joven se iluminó aún más. Vio como en sus dos enormes y expresivos luceros, prontamente se empezó a formar un brillo acuoso y luego, el líquido salado no tardó en desbordarse por el rabillo de ambos ojos. Quería mostrarle lo felices que estaban los corceles por haberse reencontrado pero la imagen que se materializó ante él, era sencillamente tan cautivadora que le hizo olvidarse de todo lo demás. Esa única manera para liberar y expresar sus sentimientos que en nadie más había visto, fue precisamente lo que en primer lugar captó su atención el día que la conoció, aparte de su encantadora sonrisa. Se lo había confesado en una de sus cartas pero a pesar de todas las veces que la había visto expresar este tipo de manifestaciones, el hecho de hacerlo seguía impresionándolo y maravillándolo de una manera reconfortante. Ahora era que comprendía el significado de '_Los ojos son la ventana de alma' _que tantas veces había escuchado mencionar. A través de sus chispeantes esmeraldas, siempre había podido observar todas sus emociones. De pronto su corazón empezó a latir agitadamente cuando volvió a observar en ellas, un atisbo de sus sentimientos hacia él, opacado únicamente por la creciente felicidad que en estos momentos la desbordaba. Albert volvió a cerrar brevemente los ojos temiendo que sus propios luceros pudieran traicionarlo, revelándole a ella la verdadera naturaleza de sus sentimientos. Después de recomponerse, volvió a abrir los ojos y soltó un imperceptible suspiro pero cuando lo hizo, fue solo para encontrarse con la espalda de Candy.

En el momento que escuchó la confirmación, Candy sintió como su visión inevitablemente empezó a nublarse y pronto la ya conocida humedad se deslizó por sus mejillas. Sintiéndose dominada por sus emociones, se dio la vuelta y avanzó pausadamente a donde sus antiguos amigos ya la aguardaban. A medida que se fue acercando, los dos animales alzaron sus cabezas y levantaron las orejas en señal de alerta. Esto solo consiguió que el lacayo que sujetaba con fuerza sus correas, se pusiera más nervioso de lo que ya estaba. Pero como por arte de magia, el nervioso movimiento de los caballos cesó en el instante que ella se detuvo a un paso de distancia. Después de observar fijamente a los ojos a sus antiguos compañeros de _habitación_, la respiración de Candy se agitó cuando notó la dilatación de sus miradas; no podía ser, la habían reconocido. Lentamente empezó a alzar ambas manos a la vez y cuando las tuvo a la altura de sus cabezas, posó una mano sobre la cara de César y la otra sobre la de Cleopatra deseando acariciarlos. Pero eso no fue necesario, ambos animales inclinando un poco sus cabezas, empezaron a frotarse suavemente contra las palmas de sus manos. Candy no daba crédito a lo que sucedía y sus ya abundantes lágrimas se convirtieran en un río de alegría, expandiéndose sobre su rostro junto a una deslumbrante sonrisa. Sin temor a que pudieran lastimarla, deslizó las manos de las caras hacia sus quijadas pero cuando lo hizo, sintió unos húmedos lengüetazos en ambas mejillas. Era sus amigos que le estaban enjugando sus lágrimas. Sintiendo como la felicidad la desbordaba, la joven no pudo reprimir una carcajada.

A la distancia, Albert observaba extasiado la escena. Escuchar su sonrisa franca era una caricia para sus oídos. Así era como le gustaba verla, despreocupada, sonriente, feliz. Observó su reloj de pulsera y abrió los ojos al comprobar la hora que era. El tiempo sencillamente había volado. Con paso seguro se acercó a ella y levantado una mano para acariciar a los equinos, pronunció, "Son unos magníficos ejemplares."

"¡Por supuesto que lo son!", exclamó ella.

Albert sonrió, "Candy, sé que te gustaría quedarte con César y Cleopatra pero falta poco menos de una hora para que sirvan el almuerzo. Será mejor que entremos y así puedas refrescarte y descansar aunque sea unos momentos. No podrás negarme que debes sentirte cansada."

A pesar de su deseo de oponerse, Albert tenía razón. El largo viaje y las intensas emociones que había experimento desde su llegada estaban teniendo efecto en ella. La idea de darse una rápida ducha y tomar una breve siesta la sedujo enseguida y sin perder la sonrisa, Candy aceptó su sugerencia.

oOoOoOo

A través de la ventana de su habitación, los agudos ojos de Elroy Andrew observaron con atención toda la escena que se estaba llevando en el jardín. La estrecha relación y la cercanía que su sobrino mantenía con esa chiquilla podía palparse sin problema, incluso, a la distancia. Los gestos, las miradas, las sonrisas que ambos se prodigaban. ¡No! exclamó para sus adentros la anciana, apartándose del cristal. Caminó pensativamente alrededor de su habitación mientras evocó el recuerdo de la conversación de días atrás. Se había atrevido a tocar nuevamente el delicado tema y William le había vuelto a recordar cuál era su lugar. En verdad quería confiar en él y descansar en su decisión a la hora de elegir a una joven para casarse. El hecho que él estuviera consciente de su responsabilidad, en cierta manera le dio paz pero ahora, después de haber observado aquel brillo único del metal para luego distinguir el objeto del que se trataba, hizo que su corazón casi dejara de palpitar. Tuvo que sujetarse al marco de la ventana a manera de no caerse al suelo. La impresión de haber vuelto a ver la reliquia familiar le provocó un fuerte mareo pero más fue el hecho que fuera precisamente Candy quien la tuviera. ¿De qué se había perdido? ¿Cómo había llegado a manos de ella?

Sabía que William la había perdido durante su truncado escape en la adolescencia pero, ¿Y entonces que había sucedido? Deteniendo sus pasos se llevó las yemas de ambas manos hacia las sienes y con movimientos circulantes, empezó a masajearlas. Cerró los ojos y soltó un profundo suspiro de consternación. Rogaba que hubiera una buena explicación para ese hecho y no que William le hubiera mentido, ocultándole la aparición de su insignia y se le hubiera dado a Candy como señal de una promesa. No podía preguntarle directamente a su sobrino porqué razón ella la tenía, eso sería descubrirse a sí misma que los estaba observando a escondidas. A pesar de estar sentirse ya hastiada con su táctica de seguir esperando a que el tiempo hiciera lo suyo, ante la reacción de William sobre cualquier cosa relacionada a Candy, lo mejor sería seguir haciéndolo. Si, seguramente debía haber una buena explicación aunque, el hecho que Candy le haya devuelto a William la insignia, le devolvió de cierta manera una sensación de paz.

oOoOoOo

Después que Albert la dejó en su nueva habitación, Candy cerró la puerta con la intención de ir a refrescarse, descansar y así estar lista para la hora de la comida. Pero en el momento que se dispuso a dar el primer paso hacia la recámara, su mirada quedó atrapada automáticamente en la montaña de paquetes sobre la mesa de centro de la antesala. Parecía que la llamaban y fue entonces que se sintió por un momento como si fuera una polilla y esa inmensa montaña frente a ella era la atrayente luz. Avanzó hacia ellos con el rostro iluminado por una radiante sonrisa y la emoción corriendo en cada una de sus venas. Tenía que abrirlos, eso era definitivo, no creía que pudiera esperar. La cuestión era que al ser demasiados, no sabía siquiera con cual comenzar. Resopló por el entusiasmo pero cuando estuvo a punto de alargar la mano para tomar el primero, el cambio de las manecillas de la pequeña réplica de un reloj de pie sobre una mesa en una de las esquinas de la antesala, hizo que volviera a verlo. Fijándose en la hora, se dijo a sí misma que aún le quedaba suficiente tiempo para abrir los regalos si se apresuraba; únicamente tendría que olvidarse de tomar su pequeña siesta. Tomando una pequeña caja, a su mente llegó el recuerdo lejano de aquellos días en el orfanato cuando recibía un solo presente para Navidad. Con una sonrisa empezó a retirar ávidamente el envoltorio, imaginándose que así debieron de haberse sentido los chicos en la última Navidad. Pero de pronto, la sonrisa se esfumó y sus manos se quedaron inmóviles cuando cayó en cuenta de algo.

"¡Los chicos!", exclamó. Era cierto que se encontraba en Chicago con el propósito de celebrar su cumpleaños pero no había llegado sola. La Señorita Pony, la Hermana María y los chicos del Hogar de Pony la habían acompañado y ella, se suponía que debía ayudarles a sus madres con esos diablillos. ¿Cómo es que pudo haberlo olvidado? La imagen de un hombre rubio se materializó en su mente revelándole el motivo; cuando estaba a su lado todo lo demás simplemente desaparecía. Hizo una mueca y soltó un suspiro mientras sentía como el tiempo que antes consideraba suficiente empezaba a apretarse; tenía que ir rápidamente a ducharse para luego poder ir ayudar a sus madres con los chicos.

oOoOoOo

Simplemente hacía un día maravilloso. Albert había solicitado que montaran el picnic cerca de la casita del árbol y a corta distancia, podía observarse una preciosa arboleda. Sentamos completamente satisfechos en sus cómodas sillas después de una suculenta comida, los adultos observaban en medio de una amena plática como algunos de los chicos correteaban alegremente sobre el verde pasto jugando a perseguirse y otros, habían trepado el árbol cercano para jugar en la casita asentada en sus fuertes ramas. Definitivamente la idea del picnic fue de lo más acertada. No hacía mucho calor o quizás eso se debía al gran toldo blanco que los cubría, proveyéndoles una refrescante sombra.

En su plática, Albert les compartió a sus invitadas el resto de actividades que había planificado durante su estancia. Más tarde irían a dar una vuelta en auto por la ciudad y posiblemente tomarían el tranvía, pero habiendo llegado apenas hace unas horas, el día de hoy se lo tomarían con calma; mañana, sería completamente diferente. Les mencionó un sin fin de actividades entre las que se encontraban el Zoológico, el Parque Central, Museos, el Muelle, pasear por las avenidas principales, etc. Cosas que estaba seguro les enseñaría a los chicos de manera visual como era el estilo de vida de la sociedad en las grandes ciudades. La Ciudad de los Vientos tenía demasiadas cosas por ofrecer y ellos tenían que aprovechar al máximo su estancia de dos días. Albert se estaba disculpando que mañana por la mañana debido a su trabajo no podría acompañarles hasta el transcurso de la tarde pero Archie mientras tanto les serviría de guía. Estaba en esto cuando un carraspeo a sus espaldas lo interrumpió. El joven rubio se volvió solo para encontrarse con la solemne figura de George.

"Señor William, siento mucho interrumpirles pero necesito hablarle."

Albert asintió, comprendiendo enseguida que debía tratarse de algo importante. Aunque el hecho que lo comprendiera no impidió que repentinamente lo invadiera una oleada de irritación. Se suponía que los últimos días había estado trabajando arduamente para tener al menos este día libre pero la presencia en la mansión de su fiel asistente, solo podía significar una cosa: _'Problemas' _y con P mayúscula. Habiendo aprendido a esconder sus emociones, con un tono de voz tranquilo se disculpó ante sus invitados y levantándose de su silla, caminó hasta donde el otro hombre se había alejado. "George, que sucede."

"Se trata del asunto del lavado de dinero en la sucursal de Nueva York." Respondió el hombre seriamente, con un dejo de preocupación en la mirada.

Albert frunció el ceño, visiblemente extrañado, "¿Qué hay con eso? Creí que ya todo estaba solucionado."

"Y así era, Señor William…", hizo una breve pausa, asintiendo, "…pero al parecer a la secretaria de la oficina del fiscal en Nueva York, se le olvidó enviarnos la citación que estábamos esperando para presentar nuestra declaración de los hechos y deslindar así al banco de ese delito."

"¿Cuándo debo comparecer?", se apresuró a preguntar, el tono de su voz exigía una inmediata respuesta. Tenía una mala corazonada.

"Ese es el problema, lo esperaban la semana pasada. Hoy me enteré de la situación ya que llegó a las oficinas centrales una notificación, indicando que habían tomado medidas debido al desacato." El hombre hizo una breve pausa pero al hacerlo, observó cómo su joven jefe se llevó las manos a la cabeza, pasándoselas por el cabello. Luego, entrecerró los ojos como sopesando la delicadeza del problema. No era su deseo preocuparlo sino enterarlo y darle la solución. Pero al querer seguir hablando, fue interrumpido por Albert, quedándose con la frase a mitad de su garganta.

"Debemos ponernos en contacto cuanto antes con ellos y explicarles el motivo por el cual no se asistió."

"Ya lo hice, Señor William. Antes de salir de las oficinas me puse en contacto con el fiscal y le expuse la situación. Dado que conoce perfectamente su buena reputación, está dispuesto a ayudarnos pero…", George se interrumpió, ligeramente apenado por lo debía comentarle.

"¿Pero?", Albert preguntó, moviendo las manos circularmente a la altura de su pecho, a manera de instarle a continuar.

"…debe estar en Nueva York mañana a primera hora. Deben presentarse usted y el fiscal ante el juez lo antes posible para anular cualquier dictamen contrario."

El hombre mayor se quedó en silencio esperando las instrucciones de su jefe. El hombre rubio se quedó pensativo por un breve instante y luego de exhalar por la nariz, le asintió, comprendiendo el significado de sus palabras.

"¿A qué horas sale el tren para Nueva York?", preguntó sin vacilación.

"En una hora."

El joven patriarca volvió a exhalar por la nariz solo que esta vez lo hizo con más fuerza. Dirigiendo su mirada hacia donde sus invitados se encontraban, se encontró a la distancia con la confusa mirada de la rubia cumpleañera. Sin apartar la mirada de la joven, Albert le giró instrucciones a su fiel asistente, "Bien. Por favor ordena que me preparen una maleta para cuatro días y dispón todo para nuestra inmediata salida. También contacta al señor Harrison y por favor recalendariza la cita de mañana. En un momento estaré contigo."

El hombre asintió, "Como usted diga, Señor William. Con su permiso." Y luego, haciendo una reverencia, George Johnson apresuró sus pasos hacia la mansión.

En cuanto George le expuso el problema, la irritación que iba en ascenso se desvió, ocupando su lugar su sentido de responsabilidad. Definitivamente debía marcharse de inmediato. Pero que su irritación se hubiera desviado no quería decir que se hubiera esfumado. Dentro de su ser sentía un fuerte malestar. Una vez más, tenía que dejar repentinamente a Candy y para colmo, en su fiesta de cumpleaños que él mismo le había organizado. Aun sosteniéndole la mirada, encaminó sus pasos de regreso a sus invitados.

La joven que previamente había estado observando todas sus expresiones, enseguida se dio cuenta de su malestar y no deseando que los demás se dieran cuento de ello, se levantó para salir a su encuentro, "¿Qué pasa, Albert?", le preguntó, "No me digas que…" pronunció esto último negando con la cabeza, tan inconcebible era la sola idea que ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase.

"Lo siento, Candy, tengo que marcharme." Dijo haciendo un mohín, "Surgió un asunto en Nueva York que requiere mi inmediata atención."

Candy detectó escondido en su mirada un indicio de preocupación. Si era porque el asunto que debía resolver era grave o si era porque le había pedido que viniera a Chicago y ahora se sentía culpable porque él debía marcharse, ella no lo sabía. Lo único que sabía era que en su pecho sintió una ligera opresión al imaginarlo de esa manera. Rogando que su silenciosa carga se debiera al segundo motivo, recordó la última carta que le escribió donde le decía que no dejaría que él soportara más obligaciones. Si bien lo había dicho refiriéndose a la manera en que ella a modo de broma lo llamaba _Tío Abuelo, _se le pasó por la mente poder aplicarlo a ese posible sentimiento de culpabilidad. Si en ella estaba el hacer algo para liberarlo de esa carga, por supuesto que lo haría. Dibujando la mejor de sus sonrisas en sus labios, le dijo las palabras exactas necesitaba oír para tranquilizarlo.

oOoOoOo

Acostada de lado en su cómoda cama y abrazando una almohada, Candy volvió a inhalar el agradable aroma a madera. Simplemente le encantaba, no, ¡Le fascinaba! Sabía que a muchas personas esa fragancia les era agradable pero en su caso no solamente era debido a que le gustaba, era porque le recordaba a Albert. Cerró brevemente los ojos soltando un profundo suspiro y cuando los abrió, volvió a recorrer con la mirada todo aquello que quedaba a su alcance. Creía que no podría cansarse de admirar esa habitación. La noche anterior la había recorrido a detalle y no pudo resistirse a volver a hacerlo el día de hoy. Era notoria la dedicación en cada detalle pero lo que más la emocionaba, es que eran detalles que fueron hechos pensando en ella. El saber que a Albert ella le importaba hasta ese grado, hizo que su corazón estallara de alegría y que quisiera regresar a Chicago a la menor oportunidad posible. No podía negarse el hecho que él había puesto mucho cuidado en esa corta visita de dos días y tampoco podía quejarse; la había pasado muy bien en compañía de sus madres, Annie, Patty y Archie pero quienes definitivamente lo habían gozado, habían sido los chicos del Hogar de Pony. Ese hecho la había hecho regocijarse, no obstante, la realidad era que extrañaba a Albert. Al abrir nuevamente los ojos, se acomodó la manga del fino camisón de algodón, uno de los tantos obsequios de Albert. Una sonrisa de deleite apareció de pronto en su rostro recordando su emoción al desenvolver sus regalos la noche anterior.

(_Inicio del Flashback)_

Después de ayudarles a sus madres a meter a los chicos en sus camas, Candy se dirigió directamente hacia su habitación; estaba agotada. Se suponía que ese día debían tomarlo con calma pero en ausencia de Albert, Archie tomó el control de la situación y el paseo en auto por la ciudad, de pronto se convirtió en un paseo a pie por el sendero alrededor del lago Michigan donde observaron las tiendecillas a lo largo de este. Tenía el firme propósito de irse directo a la cama pero cuando ingresó a la antesala y volvió a observar la montaña de regalos que se había visto obligada a abandonar unas horas atrás, no pudo resistirse a la tentación. Caminó aprisa hasta llegar a ellos y flexionando los brazos hasta llevar sus manos a la altura del pecho, las dejó ahí por un momento y luego comenzó a mover rápidamente los dedos. Con avidez recorrió la montaña de presentes, indecisa de cual debería abrir primero pero ansiosa por abrirlos ya. Eran tantos y ¡todos con empaques tan hermosos! Dándoles una última mirada, se dispuso a empezar con los más pequeños.

Estiró la mano hasta alcanzar una relativamente delgada caja cuadrada y después de haberle retirado el envoltorio, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al observar su contenido. Una fina cadena de oro de la que colgaba un dije, la saludó. A simple vista parecía ser una cadena sencilla, no tenía nada de ostentosidad pero bajo la mirada de un ojo experto, seguramente ese concepto cambiaría de manera radical. Sintiéndose maravillada por la delicadeza del dije, lo acercó a su rostro observándolo con aprecio. Estaba compuesto por finas monturas de oro que sujetaban diminutas piedras rosadas, revelando a su vez, el hermoso diseño de una rosa. Soltó un suspiro admirando la extraordinaria belleza de la pequeña joya, el reluciente brillo de sus piedras solo aumentaba su encanto. Nunca se imaginó que pudieran existir piedras de color rosado y menos, con esa singular tonalidad de un rosa ni fuerte ni claro, _¿Qué piedra será?_ Se preguntó todavía maravillada.

Un prolongado bostezo la sacó de sus pensamientos y dándose cuenta de la hora, cerró la aterciopelada caja con la delicada joya en su interior y la colocó encima de uno de sillones. Si quería abrir todos esos regalos hoy, lo mejor sería darse prisa. El rostro de Candy parecía iluminarse más con cada regalo que abría. Sus ojos no daban crédito a la cantidad de cosas que Albert le había obsequiado. Vestidos, zapatos, ropa para dormir, sombreros, abrigos; un par de perfumes con suaves pero deliciosas fragancias florales; una gruesa enciclopedia que contenía las últimas técnicas de enfermería y algunos instrumentos de medicina. Sin duda Albert también debió haber previsto que eso a ella le encantaría. Al llegar a los últimos paquetes, descubrió que contenían bellísimos accesorios para el cabello. En su viaje a Miami, la estilista le había dado algunos consejos de cómo podía lucir mejor su cabello y los peinados que más le convenían. Atrás habían quedado sus amadas coletas que usó casi veintiún años largos años. Ahora cuando se encontraba en el hospital o haciendo labores en el Hogar de Pony, llevaba el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo pero cuando salían de paseo, experimentaba algunos peinados siempre luciendo su cabello suelto.

Volvió a recorrer con la mirada la montaña de regalos, ahora desenvueltos, ¿Acaso podría una chica como ella ser más feliz?

(_Fin del flashback)_

Aún con la sonrisa en los labios, la joven volvió a cerrar los ojos. Se llevó las yemas de los dedos de su mano derecha hasta el centro de su frente, frotándola lentamente con un suave movimiento circular. Aún podía sentir sobre su piel su dulce beso de despedida, aquel que le dio mientras la estrechaba entre sus fuertes brazos. '_Cuídate mucho, Candy_', le había dicho al oído mientras la abrazaba. Abriendo los ojos, la rubia se removió entre las sábanas sintiéndose repentinamente intranquila. Ahora que lo meditaba, había algo oculto en sus palabras y en la forma en que la abrazó. Como si quisiera conservar ese recuerdo porque no la vería un mucho tiempo y cerciorarse que ella estaría bien en su ausencia. Así mismo recordó el rostro de sorpresa de los demás cuando fue a despedirse rápidamente pero ellos, pero a pesar de la sorpresa inicial, comprendieron sus motivos y le desearon tuviera un buen viaje. Si, Albert tenía responsabilidades que cumplir, solo esperaba que eso no perjudicara su salud. Se estremeció al recordar su rostro cansado y como en una de sus cartas le había contado sobre la muerte prematura de su padre. Le había dicho que había muerto en la flor de la vida. Según su experiencia médica como enfermera, era poco probable que un hombre muriera a esa edad por causas naturales. Generalmente era debido a una enfermedad contagiosa o congénita o a un accidente; sabía que William C. Andrew no había muerto por ninguna de esas circunstancias. Su lógica le decía que fue debido a que su cuerpo no toleró la presión, una presión generada por sus responsabilidades como el patriarca de una poderosa familia. Candy volvió a estremecerse pensando que eso pudiera ocurrirle a Albert y lo hizo una vez más al recordar su plática con el Dr. Martin.

(_Inicio del Flashback_)

Aprovechado su visita a Chicago, Candy les mencionó a sus madres que sería una buena oportunidad para presentarles al Dr. Martin. De esa manera, cuando el médico llegara al pueblo ya se conocerían.

"Son unas damas excepcionales, Candy." Le comentó el médico cuando se quedaron un momento a solas. "Se nota a simple vista cuanto te aman al igual que lo hacen con todos esos chiquillos que andan correteando por aquí. Sí que se requiere una vocación para hacer lo que ellas hacen."

"Si son maravillosas, y yo las quiero a las dos por igual," respondió ella con una radiante sonrisa.

"¿Cómo está Albert?", preguntó de repente tomando a la joven desprevenida.

"Está bien…"

"¿Pero?"

Candy se encogió de hombros y resopló antes de responder, "…no sé, creo que está trabajando demasiado y casi no tiene tiempo para descansar."

"¿Por qué lo dices?", le preguntó el médico enderezándose y frunciendo el ceño.

La joven vaciló en responderle pero al ver la mirada de preocupación del Dr. Martin, le respondió, "Son varias cosas que he notado. Por ejemplo, hace un mes llegó de visita al Hogar de Pony pero no se quedó por mucho tiempo. George, su asistente, llegó por él por un asunto relacionado a los negocios y tuvo que irse de inmediato." Omitió deliberadamente el motivo de esa visita, eso era algo que solo les concernía a ellos dos. "Y ayer… volvió a suceder lo mismo. Incluso una vez me mencionó que por ahora el trabajo era para él lo más importante y también que no puede tomarse vacaciones." Terminó de responder haciendo una mueca y suspirando, y su cuerpo se desinfló como si se hubiera quedado sin aire.

"Ya veo," dijo el hombre frotándose la barbilla mientras estudiaba sus palabras. "Al ser un hombre importante, comprendo que tenga muchas responsabilidades pero no creo que debiera exigirse demasiado, con el tiempo, eso podría repercutir en su salud." Candy se incorporó y volvió a verlo alarmada y el medicó posó una mano sobre su hombro a manera de calmarla, "No te preocupes Candy, esperemos que solo sea algo temporal."

(_Fin del Flashback_)

No, eso no podía pasarle a él. Con todas sus fuerzas ansiaba que las últimas palabras del Dr. Martin fueran verdad, que todo fuera temporal, pero en el fondo de su ser presentía que no sería así. En la quietud de la noche, Candy levantó una silenciosa oración rogando por su bienestar.

oOoOoOo

**Notas de pie de página**

[81] En CCFS, Candy nos comenta que el Tío Abuelo William tenía exhibiendo en su oficina su retrato infantil y que incluso George le había comentado con seriedad que podría ser una obra de arte de valor incalculable. Supongo que en alguna ocasión Candy tuvo que ir a la oficina de Albert y así descubrir que el retrato se encontraba ahí y tengo la sospecha que esto sucedió antes que él le revelara ser el Príncipe de la Colina ya que todavía se dirigió a él como Tío Abuelo William (solo mi interpretación, incluso pudo haber sido mucho más adelante en la historia). Pero para no desviarme mucho y mantenerme en el hilo de la historia, lo postergué hasta este día, teniendo que cambiar la ubicación de donde el dibujo se encontraba.

oOoOoOo

**Notas Personales**

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Sé que abarqué demasiadas cosas en este capítulo lo que hizo que se tornara largo. Dudé en dividirlo en dos partes pero debido a todo lo que ya las había hecho esperar, decidí publicarlo completo; solo espero no haberlas aburrido ni mareado. ;)

Este capítulo está escrito basado en mi imaginación de cómo pudieron suceder las cosas en el cumpleaños de Candy. La última parte decidí hacerla con flashbacks para no alargarme aún más sino únicamente tocar los puntos que me interesaban tocar: los regalos y una conversación con el Dr. Martin. Según las cartas del epílogo de CCFS, lo único cierto que sucedió en ese cumpleaños fue:

La habitación en verde mente, completamente redecorada.

El regalo de César y Cleopatra.

La montaña de regalos sobre la mesa.

Reencuentro con Archie, Annie y Patty.

Albert se marchó a mitad de la fiesta.

El cómo, cuándo, dónde, de qué manera, qué hicieron y por qué él se marchó, queda a la imaginación de cada persona. Metí lo del Dr. Martin, ya que en la siguiente carta del epílogo, Candy menciona algo que conversó con él y dado que todavía no está la Nueva Clínica Feliz, pues de hablarle sería en esa visita a Chicago. Ahhh y por favor, no se la traigan contra George, esta vez la novela no nos dice que él haya sido el causante de que Albert se fuera, fui yo. :p

Respecto al broche, medallón o insignia (como prefieran llamarle), CCFS no nos dice en qué momento ni cómo Candy se lo devolvió a Albert. Sí sabemos que eso ocurrió debido a la última carta que ella le envió en el epílogo, después de su visita junto a él a Lakewood…

"…_así como tú me volviste a regalar el broche que una vez yo te había devuelto…"_.

De acuerdo a CCFS, Candy tras su primer encuentro con el Príncipe de la Colina, día a día lo fue a buscar a la Colina de Pony con el propósito de devolverle el broche, ya que vio que era de gran valor (aparte del sentido monetario en sí); y hablar más con él, claro. Según mi interpretación, Candy no pudo devolvérselo cuando él le reveló su último secreto ya que fueron interrumpidos por George, ni siquiera les dio tiempo de hablar. Cuando leemos la frase de arriba de la novela, ese "_que una vez yo te había devuelto",_ da a entender que cuando él se lo volvió a regalar, no lo hizo en el mismo día que ella se lo devolvió, o al menos eso es lo que entiendo. Según CCFS, la única que vez que se vieron entre la revelación y la visita a Lakewood, fue para el cumpleaños de Candy en Chicago. Fue por eso que escogí un momento en la fiesta de cumpleaños para que ella se lo devolviera. Pero de nuevo, únicamente es mi interpretación, puede que esté equivocada.

Nuevamente gracias por su increíble paciencia y por seguir la historia. Gracias a todas las chicas que me han dejado sus amables comentarios. Aprecio y valoro cada uno de ellos. En lo que la musa andaba perdida, me puse a leerlos y créanlo o no, son el motivo por que el que quiera disque seguir escribiendo. En esta ocasión mis especiales agradecimientos van para:

_**Astrid Lee, Lukyta, maravilla121, skarlett northman, luissid, Guest 1, Nadia Andrew, Melissa Reyes, Paolau2, Anni, Liovana, lady susi, Chicuelita, gabrielajarquin2, Ms Puddle, Josie, Veronique, Guest 2, Paloma, Carolina Azul Fr, Angdl, Faby Andley, Elluz, Sara Gazel, mfloresmayes, isa, Antlay, Amigocha y leihej. Y a Reeka que ya me dijo que por ahí andaba leyendo a escondidas ;)**_

También gracias a todas las calladitas, aunque no sé quiénes son, su presencia en la lectura es un gran estímulo para escribir. Gracias a ustedes también.

Acá dejo mis respuestas para las que no pude hacerlo por privado:

**Anni: **Hola Anni, gracias por tus ánimos y perdón por el retraso. Ya vi que andas esperando la actualización. Tener CCFS traducida al español creo que es el sueño de toda fan de habla hispana pero por lo pronto, a lo que llegamos es a lo más cercano que es el italiano, jajaja. Y de las cartas, aunque digan que no tienen nada de románticas el amor puede sentirse por la manera en que se expresan, sobre todo Candy. ¿Qué mujer en sus cincos sentidos le escribe de esa manera a un hombre si no está enamorada? Yo a mi hermano jamás le he escrito así, bueno, hablado. Gracias por comentar y espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado. Un abrazo.

**Antlay: **¡Merci beaucoup, Antlay! I want to thank you again for taking your time struggling with the translator. I know how frustrating it could be sometimes. I'm so glad to read you have enjoyed reading last chapter and indeed, CCFS translations speak volumes about Candy and Albert story. You cannot deny how and what she feels for him. Thanks for your encouragement and hope you have enjoyed long this chapter.

**Carolina: **¡Qué bueno verte por aquí y saber que le sigues la pista a la historia! ¡Muchas gracias y un abrazote!

**Elluz: **¡Hola mi querida Elluz! Por aquí reapareciendo, jijiji… hace poco comentábamos con una amiga que si de nosotras dependiera, ay, cambiaríamos la trama de CCFS y que ratos anduvieran juntos. No entendemos porqué razón Mizuki hizo tan larga la espera lo único que se nos ha venido a la mente, es para que no tildaran a Candy de una chica enamoradiza y darle el suficiente tiempo para que los lectores consideraran que había superado lo de Terry. De hecho, en esa larga espera la autora nos fue dando pistas sobre eso pero mientras tanto, nosotras a hacer 'tripa de coche', jajaja al menos sabemos que el momento ya está a la vuelta de la esquina. ;) Y esa Candy con su abuelo, pues como le dijo a George era su manera de tomarse un poquito de venganza por todo el tiempo que Albert le ocultó que él era su tutor pero eso cambió, cuando él se abrió a ella y le dio a conocer un poco de cómo es que había sido hasta ahora su vida. Me encanta leer eso, recuerdo que las primeras veces que leí las cartas lo hice bañada en lágrimas, son tan emotivas. Pero pues, a ver si pasó lo que te esperabas o como te esperabas que pasara en la fiesta de cumpleaños, jajajaja, la imaginación puede volar con tan solo unos datos. Gracias por comentar y te mando un fuerte abrazo.

**Guest 1: **¡Hola! He de confesar que me dejaste confundida pero no en cuanto a tu comentario sino a tu identidad, jajaja, perdón, siento que sé quién eres pero no me atrevo a decirlo por temor a equivocarme. Lo siento. :/ En cuanto al resto de tu comentario, te imaginé refundida en tú rincón secreto y que todos se te quedaban viendo como ¿Y a esta que le pasa? Jajaja perdón, pero así me ven a mí algunas veces. Gracias en verdad por tomarte de esa manera el tiempo para leer esta historia. La verdad yo tampoco me imagino la vida de Terry al lado de Susana. Muchas lo compadecen porque se vio obligado a estar a su lado y de cierta manera lo hizo porque sabía que ella se sacrificó por amor. Sin embargo, creo que no hubiera llegado a ese punto si él no la hubiera alentado. MsPuddle en su blog escribió una publicación muy interesante que toca ese punto en su comentario final. Si te interesa leerla, se llama _The person I love_. En cuanto a cómo se fue dando la relación entre Candy y Albert, creo que he empezado a abordar un poco el tema en este capítulo. Un punto interesante que nos dejó Mizuki fue el matrimonio de Rosemary con Vincent Brown. Esto le sirvió a Albert de ejemplo y si bien él sabía que debía cumplir con sus responsabilidades, no se dejaría imponer las antiguas y anticuadas normas de su familia. Y siendo Candy enfermera, de seguro se armó un revuelo pero como tú dices, yo también habría dejado abandonada mi profesión con tal de estar con Albert. Hay que recordar que siguió esa profesión influenciada en la carta que él le envió de África y más adelante, luchó por graduarse con tal de poder cuidarlo personalmente. Él siempre fue su incentivo. Creo que si bien no ejerciera su profesión, su inclinación siempre sería ayudar al prójimo y eso pudo hacerlo perfectamente de otras maneras. Por lo pronto, al tener ella ya veintiún años, ella misma puede renunciar al apellido Andrew quedando resuelto el problema de la adopción. Hay tantas posibilidades dentro de la historia pero según lo que tengo pensado, veamos cómo se va desarrollando. Gracias por comentar y un fuerte abrazo.

**Guest 2: **Gracias por seguir pendiente y en especial que te tomes el tiempo para leerla. Eso significa mucho para mí. Perdón nuevamente por la demora pero espero que este capítulo haya sido lo esperado y no te haya desesperado. :) Un fuerte abrazo.

**Isa: **¡Hola Isa! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior y nuevamente perdón por la demora en subir este capítulo. No me esperaba tardar tanto pero bueno, al fin he actualizado. Espero no haberte defraudado. Gracias por comentar y recibe un fuerte abrazo.

**Josie: **jajajaja Josie, me hiciste reírme con tu comentario de solapar a Albert, jajajaja la verdad las ganas no faltan pero CCFS todavía los tiene un poquito más de tiempo alejados. Ya veremos que se me ocurre más adelante pero definitivamente los eventos sociales son una excelente salida. ;) Ya hemos llegado al punto donde él se le reveló como su Príncipe de la Colina pero tengo la fuerte sensación que se esperó para hacerlo hasta el momento en que pudo percibir que ella sentía algo por él. Él sabía desde antes lo importante que era el Príncipe de la Colina para Candy y creo que quiso estar seguro de los sentimientos de ella por él y no pensar que pudiera sentirse atraída hacia él solo por ese hecho. Lo de llamarlo Abuelo y Tío Abuelo, al decir él que pacientemente 'soportó' esos nombres, también creo que lo hizo en espera a que llegara el momento de su revelación. La verdad Candy en sus cartas deja claro que andaba 'cacheteando el pavimento' por él, jejejeje, le escribía de una manera que solo lo hacen las chicas que andan enamoradas. Y respecto al capítulo, pues me alegra que te haya sorprendido, jajaja, no en serio, me comía las uñas pensando como lo recibirían. Y ahora ya me estoy comiendo las uñas por ver que piensan de este. Gracias por comentar y te mando un fuerte abrazo.

**Paloma: **¡Hola Paloma! Creo que las cartas del epílogo nos dejan a todas igual que Candy, flotando en una nube de ensoñación. Awww.. suspiro… Me alegra mucho que te guste la historia y pues la verdad es que estoy tratando de llevarla lo más apegada posible a la trama original aunque eso me cree dolores de cabeza por no poder salirme mucho de ella, jejeje. Gracias por seguir pendiente y espero saber más de cómo te va pareciendo todo, ya sea para darme una palmadita o para halarme una oreja. Un fuerte abrazo.

**Veronique: **¡Hola! Por favor no te la tomes ahora contra George, jajajaja, él si fue inocente esta vez en la novela (digo yo), al menos no nos dicen de manera directa que fue él quien lo sacó de la fiesta. Me alegra que el capítulo anterior haya sido de tu agrado. Fue uno de los que más me ha costado escribir porque sabía que se trataba de un capítulo muy esperado. Espero en verdad haber estado a la altura. Gracias por leer y comentar y te mando un abrazo.


	18. Entre el tiempo y la distancia

"_La distancia crea abismos entre dos personas que comparten el alma como si fuera una sola. Pero cuando el amor es verdadero, el tiempo puede convertirse en un compañero fiel, que aviva el sentimiento que entre ellos ha nacido como si no existieran kilómetros de por medio. En cambio, cuando se trata de una ilusión, las horas transcurridas se vuelven el peor de los enemigos, borrando todo recuerdo que se haya podido anidar en lo más profundo del corazón."_

_Autor desconocido_

**CAPÍTULO DIECIOCHO: Entre el tiempo y la distancia**

Sentada sobre la fresca hierba en la cima de la colina, con la espalda apoyada en el tronco del grueso roble y con el rostro ligeramente alzado hacia el cielo, el rostro de Candy parecía iluminarse mientras esbozaba una soñadora sonrisa, suspirando profundamente con los ojos cerrados. Quince días habían transcurrido desde su regreso de Chicago, quince días desde que se había visto rodeada por el calor de sus brazos, quince días desde que había sentido sobre su frente sus cálidos labios. Lo extrañaba profundamente. Instintivamente volvió a llevarse las yemas de los dedos de su mano izquierda a la frente, como si de esa manera lograra que la sensación de su cálido roce no desapareciera.

"Albert…", susurró soltando nuevamente un suspiro mientras bajaba la mano.

La sonrisa se extendió ampliamente por su rostro al recordar los detalles de su estancia en Chicago. En su mente resurgieron las risas de los chicos; las palabras de la Señorita Pony cuando habían llegado a la estación, volviéndole a repetir el tiempo que tenía de no estar en una gran ciudad; la expresión de ensoñación de la Hermana María cuando Archie les dio un largo recorrido por toda la mansión y sus alrededores. Chicago, Chicago, Chicago… el nombre de esa ciudad no había dejado de escucharse por todo el orfanato y tal parecía que se seguiría escuchando quien sabe por cuánto tiempo más pero, ¿Acaso los podría culpar? Ella misma no hacía otra cosa que recordar, recordar y recordar. Abriendo los ojos, volvió el rostro hacia el rugoso tronco del árbol, a manera de acercar la nariz. Volvió a cerrar los ojos con la esperanza de inhalar el agradable aroma a madera pero al parecer, en los árboles plantados, ésta se escondía bajo la gruesa corteza que la recubría. Solamente pudo aspirar un ligero aroma a naturaleza.

"Albert…", volvió a susurrar, materializando en su mente su rostro perfecto, que era adornado por dos brillantes luceros como el azul sereno del cielo y una sonrisa que podía elevar…

"¡Candy!" el claro pero amortiguado sonido de una aguda voz infantil, sacó a Candy del hilo de sus pensamientos haciendo que abriera los ojos de golpe. "¡Candy!", la joven volvió a escuchar su nombre con urgencia, ahora, escuchando la voz mucho más cerca. Poniéndose de pie, se sacudió la hierba que se le había pegado a la parte trasera de su vestido y luego, rodeó el grueso tronco para apresurarse a encontrarse con el pequeño que la llamaba.

Ahí, la joven enfermera visualizó a un chiquillo que subía por la colina, corriendo a la máxima velocidad que sus pequeñas piernitas le permitían. Su agitación no le impedía seguir gritando el nombre de la rubia a los cuatro vientos. "Billy, ¿Sucede algo?", preguntó la joven, encontrándose ligeramente sobresaltada.

"¡Están aquí, Candy, están aquí!", le respondió entusiasmado.

"¿Quiénes? ¿Albert, George?", alzó rápidamente la vista ahora contagiada por el entusiasmo de Billy, en dirección del Hogar de Pony.

"¡No, Candy, el Señor Andrew no! ¡Los caballos, Candy, los caballos!", exclamó el pequeño agitando ambas manos.

Fue entonces que Candy por fin se dio cuenta del remolque que yacía a un costado del orfanato. Cuando se marcharon de Chicago, con cierta inquietud la joven había dejado a César y a Cleopatra en la mansión. No quería abandonarlos pero sabía que en ese momento no podía llevarlos con ella por no tener cómo transportarlos. Sí, eran parte de sus regalos y no cualquier regalo, era un regalo que formaba parte de su vida, un regalo que hasta ahora comprendía era a lo que Albert se había referido como el resultado de sudor y lágrimas; dar con su paradero no debió haber sido una tarea fácil. Recordó cómo Archie al verla vacilante cuando estaba a punto de marcharse, le había dicho que no se preocupara, que seguramente cuando Albert regresara de viaje se encargaría de todo. Y que razón tenía su amigo, aquí se encontraban ahora pero entonces… ¡Eso quería decir que Albert ya había regresado de su viaje!

¿Habrá venido? _No_… se auto respondió. Billy claramente le había dicho que el Señor Andrew no era parte de los recién llegados sino únicamente los caballos. Sintiéndose un poco desilusionada, bajó la mirada y observó fijamente la hierba por un breve segundo mientras soltaba un suspiro de resignación. No que tener en casa a sus antiguos amigos no la llenara de alegría, por supuesto que lo hacía, era solamente su profundo deseo de volver a ver a Albert y estar con él. Sabía que apenas quince días atrás había compartido con él más tiempo del habitual sin embargo, en verdad lo extrañaba. Quizás se debiera a que en lo que iba del año, solo lo había visto en 3 oportunidades. No cabía duda que el trabajo ciertamente absorbía cada segundo de su tiempo. Sin quererlo, en su mente volvieron a presentarse las palabras del Dr. Martin, '_Al ser un hombre importante, comprendo que tenga muchas responsabilidades pero no creo que debiera exigirse demasiado, con el tiempo, eso podría repercutir en su salud'_. Candy sacudió la cabeza como si así pudiera sacarse de encima los malos pensamientos que le sobrevinieron con eso. _Debo confiar que todo estará bien, debo confiar que todo estará bien… _Se repitió a sí misma.

"¡Candy! ¡Vamos, apúrate! Todos queremos verlos y no los sacarán hasta que tú estés ahí.", le demandó el pequeño, halándola de la falda a manera que se moviera.

Eso fue suficiente para que la joven regresara de sus pensamientos y se extendiera en su rostro una suave sonrisa, "Claro, vamos. No debemos hacerlos esperar más."

Sujetando a Billy de la mano, descendieron corriendo la cuesta de la colina, llegando en pocos minutos al remolque que ya estaba rodeado por el resto de niños huérfanos del Hogar de Pony, sus madres de crianza y un asiduo visitante. Candy saludó calurosamente al hombre, dándole un fuerte abrazo. Era Tom, que por pura coincidencia, había llegado al mismo tiempo que el remolque para dejarles los recipientes llenos de leche fresca, que el rancho Stevens les donaba todos los días.

Los caballos pisoteaban el suelo del transporte, posiblemente nerviosos debido al largo viaje y al bullicio causado por los grititos entusiastas de los chicos. Fue entonces, que el experimentado caballista se ofreció ayudar a Candy a sacar a los animales del remolque. La enfermera agradeció la ayuda y una vez estuvieron afuera, cuando volvió a ver a sus compañeros de habitación, se acercó a ellos y no puedo evitar derramar nuevamente lágrimas de alegría. Y justo como había sucedido en su fiesta de cumpleaños, César y Cleopatra volvieron a competir para secarle las lágrimas, lamiendo sus mejillas.

"Parece que te conocen muy bien, Candy." Pronunció Tom con una sonrisa, y luego añadió con admiración, acariciando el lomo de los animales, "Déjame decirte que al parecer Albert es todo un conocedor de caballos. Te regaló unos magníficos ejemplares."

"Por supuesto que él sabe y claro que me conocen, ¿Qué? ¿No recuerdas a César y Cleopatra?"

El vaquero frunció levemente el ceño exteriorizando su asombro y luego de recorrer largamente a los equinos con la mirada, le preguntó a la enfermera con perplejidad, "Estos… ¿Eran los caballos de los Leagan?" Candy solo asintió mientras sus amigos seguían lamiendo la humedad de sus mejillas. "Vaya." Terminó de decir el hombre, soltando un silbido.

"Candy, ¿Podemos tocarlos?", preguntó Maggie y su pregunta se hizo eco con las voces del resto de chicos.

"Claro, pero tienes que tener cuidado en la manera que te acerques a ellos. Déjame mostrarte." Respondió, tomando la pequeña manita para enseñarle. El acto se repitió una y otra vez hasta que todos los niños finalmente habían acariciado lo que ahora ellos llamaban, las mascotas oficiales del orfanato.

"Yo te ayudaré a darles de comer." Dijo un pequeño con una entusiasta sonrisa.

"Y yo a bañarlos."

"Pero yo puedo cepillarlos."

"Y yo puedo ir a darles una vuelta."

"Y yo les serviré agua."

"Y yo les pondré su colchita cuando se vayan a dormir."

Este último comentario hizo que todos estallaran en carcajadas, haciendo más evidente el alegre ambiente que se vivía en el hasta ahora pequeño orfanato. Candy observó con una radiante sonrisa los rostros alegres a su alrededor. Volvió ligeramente la mirada y contempló la edificación que todavía se encontraba en plena reconstrucción. Albert, todo esto era obra de Albert. Cerró los ojos y un suspiro de ensoñación se escapó de sus labios, al parecer siempre que pronunciaba su nombre algo maravilloso sucedía.

oOoOoOo

Con una sonrisa pintada en los labios, Candy recordaba en su habitación el maravilloso día vivido. Era increíble como cada vez que añoraba a Albert con desesperación, él se hacía presente en su vida de una u otra manera. La caminata junto a César, Cleopatra y todos los chicos del Hogar de Pony hasta el rancho Cartwright y después, haber tenido que controlar a los pequeños por lo emocionados que estaban con los caballos, a cualquier adulto lo hubiera dejado completamente agotado. Pero este no era el caso de Candy. Ella parecía estar flotando en una nube de ensueño, donde la razón de su ilusión parecía ser su motor y donde su corazón se elevaba cada vez más al rememorar todo lo acontecido, y no solo lo acontecido el día de hoy. La presencia de sus antiguos compañeros de habitación, la hizo revivir vívidamente en su mente su pasado cumpleaños. Albert y sus cuidados. Albert y sus mimos. Albert y sus detalles. Albert… Soltó un largo y profundo suspiro al recordar todo pero de pronto su nube de luz se opacó ligeramente.

"¡Candy!", se dio un golpe con la palma abierta sobre la frente, reprendiéndose a sí misma. "¡Pero que desagradecida eres! ¡Ni siquiera le has escrito una breve nota dándole las gracias! Ay, qué imagen tendrá Albert de mí…", se lamentó haciendo un mohín, dejando caer los hombros. Con la misma expresión pero apretando los labios, movió solamente los ojos de un lado para otro como analizando y luego de un par de segundos, se puso de pie de un respingo apresurándose a escribirle.

Cerrando los ojos, se pasó la parte superior de la pluma por los labios mientras recordaba una vez más lo ocurrido y al abrirlos, dejó que su mano transcribiera lo que sentía en lo profundo de su alma.

'_Querido Albert,_

_¡Albert, Albert, Albert!_

_¿Ah? No tengo que llamarte en voz alta una y otra vez, ¿Dices que me oyes?_

_Pero estoy tan feliz, tan feliz, que no puedo evitar sino volver a llamarte una y otra vez…_

_¡Albert, gracias!_

_¡Siento que he recibido todos los regalos de cumpleaños de las chicas de todo el mundo!_

_La gran habitación toda decorada en papel verde menta, ¡reamueblada para mí! Los muebles de madera fina y delicada hechos a mano… ¡Me encanta mucho el olor a madera!_

_Me podría haber quedado en la habitación de huéspedes como siempre. Pero esto, podría hacerme sentir la necesidad de volver a la mansión con más frecuencia._

_¡Había un montón de regalos sobre la mesa! No podía decidir cuál de ellos debía abrir primero._

_Pero, pero, ¡Eso no era todo!_

_El producto de tu sudor y lágrimas… Pensé que era la habitación reamueblada para mí. Oh, el regalo que le siguió, ¡Casi no podía respirar!_

_¡Gracias! ¡Albert!_

_¡Has vuelto a comprar a César y a Cleopatra!_

_No podía creer lo que mis ojos veían cuando aparecieron por el patio. Cuidé de ellos en la casa de los Leagan. Vivimos juntos en el establo._

_Incluso después de haber sido adoptada, a escondidas seguí visitando el establo de los Leagan. Cuando me enteré que habían sido vendidos por separado, me sentí desesperada. Parecía que César y Cleopatra coincidían conmigo. Fue ahí que me di cuenta cuánto se querían. ¡Qué cosa tan terrible fue haberlos separado!_

_En ese entonces no podía perdonar a los Leagan, no podía perdonar a Elisa ni a Neal. Esos dos cuando se interesan en algo, es solo momentáneamente y una vez que se cansan de ello, ya no le hacen más caso. ¡Ah, justamente así estaba Neal cuando quiso comprometerse conmigo! ¡En verdad faltó poco!_

_Se ve que César y Cleopatra están más entrados en años pero no han perdido la elegancia de los caballos pura sangre. Pero lo que más me impresionó es que todavía me recordaban. Han competido para lamerme las lágrimas. ¡Con todo, se les trajo al Hogar de Pony! En resumen, Albert, ¡Me estás haciendo pagar con un valle de lágrimas!_

_Los chicos han dicho todos felices que se encargarían de ellos y ya que el rancho del Sr. Cartwright se encuentra cerca, tengo la intención que César y Cleopatra pasen una tranquila vejez en la Colina de Pony._

_Gracias a ti, al parecer también la Señorita Pony y la Hermana María han pasado unas vacaciones de ensueño. Simplemente dijeron que no sabían de qué manera darte las gracias por lo que habías hecho. ¡Creo que pronto recibirás una larga carta de agradecimiento!_

_Pero piensa un poco; la Señorita Pony ha dicho ¡Qué desde hacía 20 años que no ponía los pies en una ciudad tan grande! Y la Hermana María me dijo con aire de fascinación que seguía viendo la residencia de los Andrew en sueños. Sigue preguntándome si todo no sería solo un sueño. Con los chicos sucede lo mismo. Todos no han dejado de hablar de Chicago. Les digo toda seria que si quieren volver a ir deben portarse bien. De esa manera todos ponen atención._

_Además, pude ver a Archie, Annie y Patty después de mucho tiempo._

_Pero parece que mis hechizos ya no tienen tanto efecto. No tuve mucho tiempo para hablar contigo._

_Parecías estar demasiado ocupado… Estoy preocupada por tu salud. Incluso el Dr. Martin dijo que no deberías estar exigiéndote demasiado._

_¿Sabes? Me pregunto si la amnesia podría recurrir… ¡No deseo que eso pase!_

_Recuerdo con nostalgia aquellos inquietantes pero apacibles días en el apartamento Magnolia. Nuestras billeteras estaban vacías pero la vida era encantadora…_

_Nunca olvido tus palabras_…_ vamos a compartirlo todo el uno con el otro._

_Esperaba que pronto recuperaras la memoria pero por otro lado, también pensaba que después de todo, no era malo vivir contigo como hermanos… Y ahora, ¡Soy tu hija __adoptiva__! _[82]'

Candy se echó hacia atrás, apoyando la espalda contra la silla. La punta de la pluma que hace un momento escribía animosamente sobre el papel, ahora reposaba a un lado.

_Hija adoptiva… _murmuró ahora para sus adentros, sintiendo como un escalofrío la recorría. Con la mirada ausente, meditó profundamente el significado de esas palabras. _Hija adoptiva… _volvió a repetir. Si bien era cierto que era la hija adoptiva de los Andrew, siendo Albert el jefe de la familia su benefactor, pudo haberle permitido (o pedido) que dejara de usar el apellido familiar en cuanto cumplió la mayoría de edad. Con todo, Albert parecía seguir considerándola parte de la familia, privándola de tener cualquier otra relación con él que no fuera la de tutor-protegida. Incluso hace poco más de un año, se había referido a ella como su hija adoptiva al romper el compromiso con Neal, a pesar de saber que no era propiamente su hija. Desde entonces, ese fue uno más de los hechos que reforzaban su mayor interrogante y ahora que volvía a pensar sobre el asunto, ¡Acaba de entregarle una habitación en la mansión Andrew! Otro escalofrío volvió a recorrerla y un oscuro pensamiento turbó por completo su corazón y su mente, '_Te dio esa habitación porque esa es la única relación que quiere contigo… El de un benefactor y su protegida…' _

_¡No!... _gritó para sus adentros, cerrando con fuerza los ojos y agitándose físicamente. '_Es imposible que sea por eso, su voz, su mirada, todo me indica lo contrario. No puede ser así.', _Se dijo negando con la cabeza. Y una vez más, resurgió pero con más fuerza la pregunta de siempre, '¿_Quién soy en realidad para Albert? ¿Cuál es el papel que juego en su vida?' _

Meditando en todo su pasado, a pesar de ser su benefactor, nunca llevaron una relación de tutor-pupila. Es más, después de descubrir su identidad, cada vez que lo llamó a manera de broma _Tío Abuelo William, _aunque era correcto hacerlo debido a su posición y era así como el resto de la familia lo hacía, él siempre se molestó por el hecho que _ella_ lo llamara de esa manera. Hasta le contó cómo él se sentía al estar en esa posición y ella le había prometido velar porque no soportara más cargas. Ante ese hecho, una sonrisa se materializó en el rostro de la joven. No, tampoco parecía verla como su protegida. Sin embargo, algo en su interior la impulsó a que debía asegurarse. Sin duda desde que le confesara ser el Príncipe de la Colina, de ser posible se habían hecho más cercanos que antes. Con la mano temblorosa por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, tomó de nuevo la pluma y después de mojarla en el tintero, procedió a terminar la carta con audacia, levantando una oración en su interior.

'_De hecho, ¿Debo llamarte 'padre'?_

_Por cierto, ¿Cuándo recuperaste la memoria?_

_Por favor, la próxima vez cuéntame sobre tus aventuras en África… bueno, me pregunto cuándo tendremos la oportunidad…_

_Tu hermosa hija adoptiva' _[83]

Soltó un fuerte respiro al escribir la última palabra. La suerte estaba echada, ahora todo sería cuestión de esperar.

oOoOoOo

Chicago

El tiempo que había estimado permanecer en Nueva York, en esta ocasión había sido bien calculado y con certeza, había valido la pena. Al fin podía estar seguro de haber dejado atrás el desagradable episodio en que el banco se vio involucrado. Todo había terminado. Ahora, su mente estaba ocupada con otros asuntos, bueno un asunto en particular. Candy, ¿Cómo se encontraría? Sabía que era inexcusable haberla dejado a mitad de su fiesta de cumpleaños pero fue algo que su posición le exigía. A su regreso, había coordinado el transporte de César y Cleopatra y estaba seguro que a estas alturas, los caballos ya habían llegado al Hogar de Pony.

Albert esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción. Seguramente su llegada había vuelto a provocar en ella una inmensa alegría pero a pesar de imaginárselo, ansiaba escucharlo todo directamente de ella. Debido al viaje que emprendería en unas horas, no había podido darse el lujo de viajar al Hogar de Pony y los días pasados, había registrado ávidamente el correo después que Adrien se lo dejaba en la bandeja sobre su escritorio pero hasta hoy, no tenía noticias de ella.

Subió un poco la manga de su camisa para observar la hora de su reloj de pulsera y luego tamborileó los dedos sobre el fino escritorio de madera, en busca de aminorar sus ansias. Ya era hora, no tardaría en escuchar el llamado a la puerta. Y como si estuviera todo perfectamente sincronizado, el tan esperado llamado hizo eco en el estudio a los pocos segundos.

"Adelante.", invitó a pasar a Adrien con un tono de voz serena, tomando unos documentos en sus manos.

"Permiso señor William, le traigo su correo de hoy.", dijo el mayordomo educadamente.

"Gracias, puedes dejarlo en su lugar." Respondió el joven levantando levemente la mirada, mientras señalaba con cierta indiferencia la bandeja, fingiendo estar absorto en otros asuntos.

"Aquí tiene, señor William. Thomas me pidió le comunicara que se encuentra listo para cuando decida marcharse a la estación. ¿Hay algo más en lo que pueda servirle?"

"No gracias, Adrien. Puedes retirarte." Respondió, regresando su mirada hacia los documentos que sostenía en sus manos.

"Con su permiso, señor William." El mayordomo hizo una reverencia, y dándose la vuelta, en silencio salió del estudio volviendo a cerrar la vuelta tras de sí.

Al sonido del _clic_, Albert levantó la mirada para asegurarse que se encontraba a solas y dejando los papeles a un lado, presurosamente alargó la mano para tomar el puñado de cartas que recién le había dejado. Y como de costumbre, la rutina de los días pasados volvió a llevarse a cabo. Pasó con avidez carta tras carta, como si fuera un niño con la mirada fija en una juguetería en busca de lo deseado y esta vez, su búsqueda había tenido el resultado deseado. En sus manos sostenía la inconfundible caligrafía de Candy y pronto podría leer sus dulces palabras antes de emprender su largo viaje.

Con la sonrisa extendiéndose por completo en su apuesto rostro, con sumo cuidado se apresuró a abrirla y empezó a leerla con ansias. Y conforme la lectura avanzaba, como si fuera posible su sonrisa se ensanchaba haciendo que su corazón latiera con fuerza pero de pronto, la sonrisa se esfumó y su entrecejo se frunció. Irguiéndose en su silla, apretó con fuerza la carta y la mandíbula, apartando la mirada de las hasta hace un momento gráciles palabras, tratando de asimilarlas.

"¿Tu - hermosa - hija - adoptiva?... Llamarme… ¡¿Padre?!", pronunció pausadamente aventando sobre el escritorio la hasta hace poco tan ansiada carta, mientras se ponía de pie, incapaz de comprender lo que acaba de leer. Caminando de un lado a otro por el estudio, se pasó repetitivamente las manos por el cabello mientras una y otra vez se repetía en voz alta con gran incredulidad, "¿Tu hermosa… hija adoptiva? ¿Padre?"

¡Rayos! ¡¿En qué diablos estaba pensando Candy?! ¿Es que acaso quería decirle que se sentía y consideraba su hija adoptiva? No, no, no, no… Eso no era así. En todo el tiempo que llevaban de conocerse y de tratarse, entre los dos habían experimentado muchas cosas pero jamás había existido entre ellos el vínculo de tutor-hija y mucho menos, el de… el de PADRE-HIJA. Tanto que le decía, '_Cuida tu salud' _y ella misma estaba a punto de ocasionarle un derrame. ¿Qué pretendía ella con esa frase? ¿Enloquecerlo? Si era así, pues debía felicitarla ya que lo estaba logrando y con mucho éxito. Además, ¿Qué no habían quedado que no lo dejaría soportar más cosas?

Con la sangre todavía hirviendo en sus venas, se apresuró a volver a tomar su silla. Sabía que no podía perder los estribos pero antes de salir de viaje, debía responderle algo breve que le dejara claro que no la miraba como su _hija adoptiva _pero además, que tampoco pretendía fungir el papel de _padre adoptivo._ Tomando papel y pluma en mano, empezó a garabatear su respuesta lo más tranquilo que pudo.

'_Una nota rápida para Candy,_

_Candy,_

_Déjame expresarte brevemente mi disgusto. Me prometiste que no me dejarías volver a soportar más cosas, ¿No es así?_

_Y dices "¡Padre!" y "¡Hermosa hija adoptiva"!_

_Si, eres hermosa. Tal vez (¿Te enfadaste?) Y de hecho eres mi hija adoptiva. Me había olvidado de ello. Incluso me sorprendió que yo, a esta temprana edad y todavía siendo soltero, tenga una hija adoptiva. "Hija adoptiva", eso también suena insoportable para mí. Incluso aunque no lo parezca, soy muy sensible. (No te rías)_

_En estos momentos, estoy partiendo para Sao Paulo. Te volveré a escribir cuando haya llegado._

_Por favor cuéntales en el Hogar, "Qué eso es justo lo que un padre adoptivo hubiera hecho"._

_¡Padre adoptivo!_

_Rayos, yo mismo lo dije… ¡Cuídate y salúdame a los chicos!_

_Albert' _[84]

Sin preocuparse por volver a leer la nota, la dobló y la metió en un sobre, escribiendo en él los datos para ser enviada por correo. Como un autómata, ordenó los papeles de su escritorio y los metió en su portafolio y habiéndolo cerrado, lo tomó, abandonando su cálido espacio.

"Adrien, dile a Thomas y a George que es hora de partir y por favor, encárgate que esta carta se vaya en el correo de la tarde." Le ordenó con seriedad. Sabía que debía enfriar sus sentimientos y habiéndolo hecho, podría pensar tranquilamente cuál sería su siguiente jugada.

oOoOoOo

En la cima de la colina, la fresca brisa de la tarde balanceaba ligeramente su cabello mientras estrechaba la misiva contra su pecho. Esa tarde cuando regresó al Hogar de Pony, una nueva carta de parte de Albert ya la esperaba. La exagerada prontitud de su respuesta la había sorprendido y como era su costumbre cuando recibía noticias de él, se dirigió a prisa a la colina donde podía leer tranquilamente todas sus palabras.

Al principio quedó desconcertada por las pocas líneas que componían la _nota_, porque eso es lo que era, una nota y al leer la primera línea, confirmó que no estaba equivocada.

La rubia enfermera se estremeció un poco por el tono inicial con que Albert se dirigió a ella; sabía que había puesto todo en el asador al firmar de aquella manera pero su gran interrogante necesitaba ya una respuesta. Cuando prosiguió con la lectura, el estremecimiento dio paso a una inmensa alegría. No la veía con ojos de tutor-pupila ni mucho menos de padre-hija. Él decía que ante la simple perspectiva de escuchar _hija adoptiva,_ le era insoportable.

Cerró los ojos y después de soltar un suspiro, esbozó una radiante sonrisa. Las palabras de Albert después que descubrió su verdadera identidad, hicieron nuevamente eco en sus oídos, '_Me conviene que parezcas un poco mayor a que los demás piensen que eres mi hermana' _[85]_. _En aquel entonces se dio cuenta que el sentimiento que él le provocaba no era de hermanos ni de familia, era algo especial, y con el tiempo había comprendido el significado de las palabras de Albert; él tampoco la veía como su hermana menor. Pero una interrogante le había quedado, ¿Qué era lo que Albert pensaba de su relación? Una nueva respuesta se sumaba a su pregunta. "Tampoco me ve ni me quiere como a su hija.", se dijo a sí misma.

Con esas palabras en sus labios, la esperanza de un gran amor creció con más fuerza en su interior y tarareando una romántica melodía, descendió la colina, esperando desde ya la carta prometida.

oOoOoOo

Sao Paulo, Brasil

Después de cerrar la puerta de la habitación, colocó descuidadamente la chaqueta sobre el sillón y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cama. Se sentía realmente exhausto. Hacía poco más de tres semanas que se encontraba en esa ciudad pero debido al arduo ritmo de trabajo que habían mantenido desde su llegada, el cansancio del largo viaje donde también había sostenido reuniones con sus socios comerciales, únicamente seguía acumulándose. Y por si fuera poco, el trabajo lo esperaba desde el momento que abría los ojos hasta que los volvía a cerrar, solo para sumirse en un profundo pero breve sueño. La montaña de trabajo parecía no tener fin pero para ser sincero consigo mismo, lo disfrutaba. Sí, no importando la carga de trabajo que sentía en estos momentos sobre sus hombros, disfrutaba al máximo lo que estaba haciendo. Por primera vez en su vida no solo tenía que administrar y tomar decisiones en los negocios que ya se venían trabando por algún tiempo en la familia. Ahora, estaba cimentando las bases de algo nuevo, algo que desde un inicio llevaría su huella y a decir verdad, le era difícil ocultar cuanto esto le agradaba.

El trayecto desde Chicago más el tiempo transcurrido desde su arribo a Sao Paulo, le había servido para reflexionar tranquilamente sobre las últimas palabras de Candy. Ahora sabía perfectamente lo que haría, esos días le habían ayudado a trazar su plan y solo sería cuestión de esperar a que las cosas evolucionaran satisfactoriamente en este lugar, para regresar cuanto antes a los Estados Unidos y ponerlo así en marcha. Mientras tanto, cumpliría su palabra y le escribiría. Miró su reloj de pulsera para corroborar la hora; ya era de madrugada. Su cuerpo cansado le envió el pensamiento de postergar su respuesta para mañana pero la batalla la ganó el anhelo de su alma. Si, estaba agotado pero últimamente, éstas habían sido precisamente las horas en las que tenía tiempo para sí mismo y donde había encontrado las respuestas tan necesarias. Incorporándose en la cama, tomó su portafolio y se dirigió al escritorio de la habitación y sentándose en la silla, lo abrió. El resplandor de un objeto metálico fue lo primero que lo saludó y luego, sonrió al observar un dibujo enmarcado. Ignoró momentáneamente ambos objetos y mojando la pluma en el tintero, inició su misiva.

'_Querida y Hermosa Candy… quizás,_

_Ahora me encuentro en el hotel en Sao Paulo. Apenas son pasadas las 2:00 a.m. pero finalmente tengo tiempo para mí. No te preocupes, estoy bien. En realidad estoy disfrutando trabajar estos días. Creo que la sangre de mi padre William corre por mis venas._

_Me alegro que te haya gustado tu cumpleaños. También disfrutaste de la fiesta, supongo. Lo siento, tuve que marcharme a la mitad._

_Me pregunto si César y Cleopatra se sienten a gusto en el Hogar de Pony. Son una hermosa pareja. Quería mostrarte lo felices que estaban tras su reencuentro. Las personas no son diferentes a los animales. No, tal vez los animales son más sinceros y auténticos que nosotros. Ellos no te traicionan._

_Desafortunadamente, no fui yo quien encontró a César y a Cleopatra. Fue George. Él no es solamente alguien de rostro impasible al que llevo de adorno, mis respetos hacía él. Pero al parecer, incluso a él tampoco le fue fácil encontrarme cuando me perdió el rastro. _

_Creo que la recuperación de mi memoria la desencadenó aquel accidente de tránsito en el cual fui llevado con el Dr. Martin. Todo tipo de imágenes anteriores a ese entonces, atravesaron mi mente como si fueran destellos. Pero después del accidente, me encontraba en el trabajo, si, aquel empleo donde descubrí una de mis habilidades especiales: lavaplatos. Me dio un terrible dolor de cabeza y perdí el conocimiento._

_Cuando volví a despertar – estaba nuevamente en mi antiguo yo. Albert… William Albert Andrew._

_Debería habértelo dicho enseguida pero no pude. Todavía me sigo lamentando no haberlo hecho._

_Candy, yo tampoco quería alejarme de aquella reconfortante vida._

_Sabía que perdería mi libertad de una vez y por todas si regresaba con los Andrew y asumía mi papel como jefe de la familia. Y sabía que era demasiado egoísta porque todavía deseaba mi libertad. Mi vida sin preocupaciones había causado angustia a muchas personas – le debía toda esa vida a los Andrew. Sin el dedicado apoyo de George hubiera sido imposible._

_Candy, yo no era simplemente alguien alegre y poco serio que viajaba por todas partes. Fui a Inglaterra a preparar un negocio que planeábamos empezar allá. Pero supongo, como siempre me has dicho, que estábamos unidos por hilos invisibles, así que de esa manera es que pude volver a toparme contigo por casualidad. Después de haber hecho los preparativos, y además de estar aliviado de verte recuperada, decidí marcharme del zoológico Blue River. Hacia África, como tanto tiempo había añorado._

_Sin embargo, todo siguió siendo igual ya que al estar bajo la protección de los Andrew, no tuve ningún problema para vivir y conseguir empleo a donde quiera que iba._

_Correcto – no era capaz de poder hacer algo por mí mismo._

_Ese pensamiento me había estado torturando todo el tiempo. Enfrenté mis propios conflictos en esos días en África._

_Fue debido a que había decidido tratar de vivir sin depender de nadie más, que corté todo contacto con George y me fui de África. También en África había una agitación en el ambiente antes de la guerra. La atmósfera puede que me haya incitado a irme._

_Los negocios de los Andrew habían estado estables; pensé que incluso no importaba si desaparecía por un tiempo._

_¡Qué arrogancia tan egoísta! Sabía que eso haría que la gente se preocupara. Ahora, estoy sumamente avergonzado de mí mismo por mi inmadurez._

_Puede ser que el accidente de tren en el que me vi involucrado, haya sido exactamente lo que me merecía. Había un espía en ese tren. Sin duda, no era de extrañar que se sospechara de mí por no tener identificación y vestir ropas sucias._

_Chi – ca – go._

_Esa simple palabra. El nombre de la ciudad que estaba retenida en mi memoria me salvó. Ese nombre me abrió el camino hacia ti._

_Creo que ahora me he vuelto más religioso que antes. Si alguien en el campamento médico, amablemente no me hubiera enviado de vuelta a Chicago… y si no me hubiera encontrado contigo…_

_Candy, en aquel entonces, no era más que un hombre sospechoso sin memoria, de identidad desconocida. Pero tú no me abandonaste. Ni siquiera me abandonaste cuando te despidieron del hospital. _

'_Tus recuerdos definitivamente volverán', seguías alentando mi espíritu._

_Yo te salvé solamente una vez, pero tú… nunca podré agradecerte lo suficiente._

…'

Albert levantó la pluma y la colocó sobre su soporte. Sabía que todo lo que había escrito, en especial su última línea, no era más que el reflejo de lo que había estado reflexionando en los últimos días. Cuando recuperó la memoria, a pesar de haber meditado sobre las posibles consecuencias de sus acciones, no había meditado sobre éstas como lo había hecho ahora. No solo le debía la vida a Candy, el hecho de haberse convertido en la persona que ahora era, también se lo debía a ella. Seguía siendo el mismo de antes viviendo conforme a sus principios pero su convivencia con ella, le ayudó a corregir partes de su ser que hasta ese entonces le eran indiferentes o no les había dado importancia. Si, se había comportado de una manera egoísta al pensar únicamente en sus propias necesidades y deseos, no tomando en cuenta lo que pudieron haber sentido sus seres queridos y como sus decisiones los afectaba. Y ahora, no permitiría que la historia volviera a repetirse.

En aquel apartamento, no solo vio a una mujer fuerte que no se rendía ante las vicisitudes que la vida le ponía. No solo vio a una mujer que pese a los problemas personales que estuviera pasando, siempre llevaba una sonrisa en el rostro con la intención de ayudarlo a levantar su decaído ánimo, dándole también palabras de esperanza. Pero también, fue testigo del florecimiento de una mujer que deseaba amar con todo su corazón y ser amada. Cuando ella hablaba del tema, su rostro resplandecía con una radiante y soñadora sonrisa y parecía elevarse hacia una dulce ensoñación. Y en aquel entonces, eso justamente pasaba cuando le hablaba de Terry pero también había ocurrido y seguía ocurriendo ahora con él, con su Príncipe de la Colina como ella lo llamaba, con su primer amor. Candy era la persona más importante para él en este mundo y su felicidad, siempre estaría por encima de la propia. El profundo amor que sentía por ella no sería un amor egoísta.

Muy en el fondo, su mente seguía siendo atacada por la persistente duda de donde se encontraban depositados los sentimientos de Candy. Después de todo lo que había estado viviendo con ella en el último año y de todas las señales de las que había sido testigo, era hora de enfrentar la situación. Volvió la mirada a su portafolio y alargando la mano, tomó el objeto metálico cuyo brillo lo había saludado; en su mano sostenía la insignia que lo identificaba como el jefe de los Andrew. Pese a ser una reliquia familiar, donde el patriarca la heredaba del jefe anterior, no la había dejado segura en una caja fuerte en Chicago sino la había traído con él.

La observó con detenimiento, admirado como en un pequeño objeto, estaba consolidado todo lo que él era. Su posición, su identidad, su nombre; William Albert Andrew, el hombre. El día que conoció a Candy en su rápida huida, él la había dejado tirada por accidente y ella al encontrarla, la había llevado consigo por más de quince años como un amuleto, desconociendo por mucho tiempo todo lo que la insignia representaba. Pero ahora, todo era diferente. Él sabía que a pesar del breve tiempo que ella había vivido en la mansión, de alguna manera ahora percibía o quizás conocía, lo que la insignia representaba. Había llegado el tiempo de dejar de esconder sus sentimientos. Le dejaría saber que se entregaba a ella por completo regalándole ahora simbólicamente y con pleno conocimiento, su insignia. Entonces, él estaría en sus manos y ella debería tomar una decisión. Él o Terry. Porque no quería un amor a medias, viviendo en la zozobra en caso que él se apareciera y pudiera llevársela al tener ella el corazón dividido. Sí, Terry también entraría en la partida y sabía perfectamente cómo lo haría.

Con todo, cuando regresara se abriría totalmente ante ella. Le contaría cuál es su forma de pensar y le revelaría cosas que solo había compartido con su hermana pero por el momento, solamente desataría su curiosidad. Volviendo a tomar la pluma, decidió darle fin a la carta.

'…

_Voy a averiguar en donde reside tu felicidad._

_Ciertamente me tomaré un día de descanso e iré a tu encuentro cuando esté de regreso._

_Bert' _[86]

Después de dejar preparada la carta para enviarla por correo y alistarse para irse a la cama, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, se sumergió en lo que hoy sería un breve pero reparador sueño.

oOoOoOo

Indiana, Estados Unidos

Los chicos del Hogar de Pony parecían divertirse al máximo por las actividades propias del verano pero tal y como lo habían prometido, se alternaban las tareas para el cuidado de César y Cleopatra. A los mansos caballos se les proporcionaba siempre una breve caminata y una vez por semana, eran llevados a la Colina de Pony donde descansaban plácidamente bajo la sombra del inmenso roble junto a su dueña. Hoy era un día de estos y estando recostada sobre la hierba, el descanso de Candy había sido interrumpido por la entusiasta algarabía de los chicos. Había una carta para ella. Después de poco más de dos meses, finalmente sostenía en sus manos la tan ansiada carta de parte de Albert.

Con una incontenible alegría, dejó los caballos al cuidado de los chicos y en un santiamén, trepó el robusto roble casi hasta llegar a su copa. No quería contar con ojos curiosos observándola mientras leía. La expresión de su rostro iba cambiando conforme avanzaba la lectura. De sorpresa a alegría; de alegría a tristeza; de tristeza a enternecimiento y emoción; y finalmente de nuevo a una profunda alegría.

Su mente no daba crédito a lo que él le había confesado. Recordaba claramente el accidente que los llevó a conocer al Dr. Martin. En los meses siguientes, él estuvo yendo periódicamente a sus citas con el amable médico pero de pronto, dejó de hacerlo. Le había dicho que se sentía bien y fue entonces que cambió de empleo y empezó a devengar un mejor salario como cuidador de animales y en ocasiones, regresaba al apartamento con la noticia de haber recibido una bonificación por su buen desempeño. Un auto, lentes de sol, la constante compra de la cena o salidas a comer… detalles que en su momento no le dio tanta importancia pero luego, llegaron los meses de tener que soportar los rumores de los vecinos que decían que él se juntaba con maleantes y donde finalmente la Sra. Bandog le dio un ultimátum. Uniendo todas las piezas, eso quería decir que vivió con ella muchísimo tiempo, ¡Después de haber recuperado la memoria!

Ante esa perspectiva su corazón dio un vuelco de alegría. No obstante, la felicidad rápidamente cesó. A pesar de haberle confesado que no quería alejarse de esa placentera vida junto a ella, también le dijo que había sido egoísta y no deseaba perder su libertad. Una nueva interrogante empezaba a crecer en su mente, ¿Cuál verdad había pesado más en aquel entonces, para que él tomara la decisión de quedarse con ella? ¿El hecho de vivir esa placentera vida con ella o no perder su libertad?

_Fue por ti… _escuchó una voz gritarle en su interior. _No dudó en renunciar a su libertad por ti… _

Esas palabras le dieron la paz a la ansiedad que ya experimentaba. Fue por ella, su corazón le gritaba que fue por ella. Si finalmente él se marchó del apartamento y no le importó renunciar a su libertad, fue por ella, solo por protegerla. Pronto esa repentina inquietud desapareció y la inquietud por descubrir qué quiso decir con averiguar donde residía su felicidad la embargó. Respiró profundamente a manera de serenarse; sabía que no valía la pena inquietarse. Conociendo la misteriosa manera en que él siempre se desenvolvía, encantándole exasperarla con sus palabras, seguramente hallaría la respuesta hasta su regreso. Eso era todo lo que por ahora le quedaba. Esperar. Esperar pacientemente el momento en que él tocara su puerta.

oOoOoOo

El tiempo para un corazón que espera con vehemencia el regreso de su dueño, puede llevar en muchas ocasiones a la persona al desaliento al ver que éste no regresa. Pero lo contrario sucedía con Candy. Los días de espera pronto se habían convertido en semanas y las semanas habían dado paso a los meses. Éstos habían traído consigo los cambios de las siguientes estaciones. No había perdido la confianza que él volvería y la buscaría, con el único propósito de buscar su felicidad. Así se lo había dicho.

No era que los pasados meses hubieran transcurrido sin sentirlos pero debido a todos los cambios que la finalización de la ampliación del orfanato más la inauguración de la Clínica Feliz Martin habían traído consigo, le había ayudado a sobrellevarlos. Ahora en el Hogar de Pony contaban con habitaciones para alojar apropiadamente a los chicos y como si se hubiera colocado afuera un rótulo de _lugares vacantes,_ repentinamente contaban con el doble de niños. El mismo Gobierno se los había remitido. Las generosas aportaciones que mensualmente seguían recibiendo puntualmente de parte de Albert, cubrían ampliamente las necesidades del orfanato. Incluso después de la necesaria contratación de nuevas maestras para que ayudaran con el cuidado y estudios de los niños, seguían contando con un considerable balance positivo. Y pronto, la escuela que fungía en el Hogar de Pony llegó a convertirse en la mejor escuela del condado. Los chicos por su parte estaban encantados con sus nuevas habitaciones y aulas de clase. Con la inmensa área infantil que se había dispuesto afuera del edificio más las actividades al aire libre, todos sus días estaban acompañados de alegría. Sin embargo, los que ya se encontraban ahí el pasado mayo, seguían soñando con el día en que volverían a visitar a Chicago.

Por otro lado, todo el pueblo estaba encantando con la apertura de la clínica. Finalmente contaban con un dispensario bien equipado, evitándose así el fatigoso viaje con una persona indispuesta a los pueblos vecinos en busca de asistencia médica. El Dr. Martin en los dos meses que llevaba de residir en el lugar, ya se había ganado un buen nombre. Gracias a su pronta intervención, le había salvado la vida por lo menos a un puñado de personas y a esto se sumaba la delicadeza y amabilidad con que sus pacientes eran atendidos, convirtiéndolo también en un médico muy querido. Claro, la colaboración de su enfermera tenía mucho que ver en el asunto. Tal como se lo había prometido, Candy había renunciado a su trabajo en el hospital y desde la inauguración de la clínica se encontraba trabajando para él. La joven disfrutaba lo que hacía y el hecho de revivir con el amable médico su rutina de trabajo de Chicago, también le había ayudado a soportar la espera por Albert.

El otoño de un nuevo año estaba a punto de terminarse pero candy aún no tenía nuevas noticias de Albert. No obstante, en su corazón seguía viviendo una eterna primavera anhelando su pronto regreso. Esa noche al regresar de la clínica, sintió la profunda necesidad de escribirle y preguntarle por su regreso. Lo extrañaba, lo extrañaba con locura. Tantas cosas habían cambiado, había tanto que quería contarle pero se abstendría de hacerlo por medio de una carta; esperaría su regreso. Y con ese propósito en mente, finalmente se vio escribiéndole algo muy breve.

'_Querido Albert,_

_¿Cuándo regresarás de Sao Paulo?_

_¿Cuándo vendrás al Hogar de Pony?_

_Si estás tan agradecido conmigo, espero que vengas pronto._

_Bueno, ¿Pero Bert? ¿Es así cómo te llamaban? ¡Suena lindo!_

_Y por el momento, eso será todo por hoy._

_Simplemente quiero reunirme contigo y hablarte en persona._

_¿Tal vez estoy siendo parca?_

_Candy.' _[87]

oOoOoOo

Enero, 1920

El tiempo siguió su curso y acompañados de un manto blanco, entre sonrisas y felicitaciones los habitantes del Hogar de Pony junto al Dr. Martin le habían dado la bienvenida a un año nuevo más. Noches después, Candy se encontraba sentada junto a la ventana, contemplando el cielo estrellado con la mirada perdida. En sus manos sostenía la postal que había recibido ese día.

'_Candy,_

_Cuando veas esta postal, estoy seguro que ten pondrás celosa. Sin embargo, no me encuentro aquí por diversión. Hace calor y hay mucho polvo en Sao Paulo. George y yo nos sentimos un poco atontados._

_Te llevo muchos recuerdos. George te envía saludos._

_Bert' _[88]

Después de volver a leer las breves líneas, cerró los ojos y sonrió pensando para sus adentros, '_Al menos tengo una confirmación que sigo estando en sus pensamientos'._ Abrió los ojos y nuevamente perdió la mirada en la oscuridad de la noche, con la esperanza trazada en el día en que Albert regresaría.

oOoOoOo

**Notas de pie de página:**

[82] En la traducción del japonés al inglés, usaron la palabra FOSTER que se traduce como 'hija **de acogida**' o 'hija **de crianza**'. También puede traducirse como **adoptiva **pero bajo otro concepto. Si bien es una especie de adopción, solamente se recibe al menor como parte de la familia pero de manera temporal, hasta que este sea mayor de edad. El menor recibe todos los beneficios como si fuera un hijo durante este tiempo. Abajo en mis notas personales hablaré más de esto. Para fines de la traducción, ya que no estamos acostumbradas a usar '_de acogida_' o '_de crianza'_, lo traduje como '_adoptiva_'.

[83] Mi traducción del inglés al español de la sexta carta del epílogo en CCFS.

[84] Mi traducción del inglés al español de la séptima carta del epílogo en CCFS.

[85] En CCFS, Candy tiene una retrospección en donde Albert le dice esta frase en algún momento después de descubrir su verdadera identidad. Esa escena la escribí en el capítulo 7, 'El reencuentro', usando la traducción no oficial de la novela al inglés pero quise volver a tocarla ya que acaba de salir el segundo volumen con la traducción oficial al italiano. He aquí la traducción.

Volumen 2, páginas 178-179, CCFS, mi traducción al español de la traducción oficial italiana. (Gracias a Luz por señalar la parte 'rara' y a Yue por su ayuda en la corrección.)

'_Cuántas noches de insomnio invadida por la angustia de no saber en dónde estaba... Cuando volvimos a encontrarnos, muchas dudas se resolvieron en un instante, pero yo estaba todavía enojada. Recuerdo haberlo regañado diciendo: "Debido a la preocupación, pareciera que envejecí repentinamente." [__**pasado**__]_

_Y él, riendo, respondió: "Prefiero que parezcas un poco mayor, en lugar que te tomen [te confundan] por mi hermanita". Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, hablaba con mucha seriedad. Luego entrecerró los ojos, como burlándose de mí. [__**pasado**__]_

_Albert siempre ha sido muy bueno para confundir mis pensamientos. [__**Presente progresivo, osea que lo sigue haciendo**__]_

_Vivimos juntos fingiendo ser hermano y hermana. [__**pasado**__]_

_En aquel entonces,__me pregunté si nuestra vida se parecía a esa que se lleva en una familia normal, pero probablemente no era así. [__**pasado**__] No sabría cómo explicarlo, pero en el fondo de mi corazón yo sabía que él era una persona especial. Me pregunto qué pensaba él... [__**presente**__]_

_Es un sujeto verdaderamente exasperante... [__**presente**__]'_

Coloqué _presente_ y _pasado, _ya que al ser una retrospección, en toda la escena aparecen los dos tiempos. El pasado es el recuerdo de Candy, el presente, su ahora, cuando ya tiene más de 30 años. Otro punto revelador, es que en toda la novela _Albert-san _lo tradujeron como _Señor Albert_, pero en los fragmentos cuando Candy está en su presente, _Señor Albert_ aparece únicamente como _**Albert**_, reflejando la intimidad de su relación.

[86] Mi traducción del inglés al español de la octava carta del epílogo en CCFS. Omití dos párrafos de esta carta que habla de Pouppe, ya que incluí a la mofeta en el capítulo de 'El Reencuentro'. En CCFS, Albert dejó a Pouppe en África. Acá les dejo lo omitido.

'_Dejé a Pouppe en África. Fue duro dejarla ahí pero en la última clínica donde yo había trabajado, ella se había convertido en toda una celebridad. Entonces pensé que era mejor dejarla. Más tarde me enteré que Pouppe había dejado este mundo por causas naturales. Me gustaría que tú también oraras para que su alma descanse en paz._

_Cuando recuperé la memoria, me alegré al pensar que no había involucrado a Pouppe en aquel accidente de Italia, pero al mirar a César y a Cleopatra, se me contrajo el corazón pensando que quizás, Pouppe hubiera estado dispuesta a perder la vida en aquel accidente ferroviario mientras viajaba junto a mí.'_

[87] Mi traducción del inglés al español de la novena carta del epílogo, en CCFS.

[88] Traducción del inglés al español de una postal que Albert le envía a Candy en la Antigua Novela. Omití una línea donde él le dice que planea visitarla en cuanto esté de regreso ya que en CCFS, se lo dice en la carta No. 8 del epílogo. Esta postal no forma parte de CCFS.

oOoOoOo

**Notas Personales:**

¡Hola a todas!

Nuevamente sírvanse disculparme por la larga espera. Pareciera que esto se está haciendo mi costumbre pero en realidad últimamente no he contado con el tiempo de antes por _x _o _y _razón, pero de que actualizo, actualizo (aunque creo que ya no falta mucho para el final)

Antes de empezar, quisiera agradecerle a Guest por haberme iluminado en algo. En mi ignorancia, supuse que era de conocimiento universal el significado de las siglas CCFS. Para quienes no lo sepan aún, CCFS son las siglas de Candy Candy Final Story, la última edición de la novela de Kyoko Mizuki publicada en el año 2010, donde la autora añadió escenas de una Candy adulta con introspecciones a su pasado e hizo algunos cambios en cuanto a situaciones y cronología a la edición anterior. Aquí fue donde se introdujo a _Anohito. _La novela anterior es la novelización del manga como tal, más un epílogo (muy similar al de CCFS).

Bueno, ahora sí, a ver por donde empiezo. Hay tanto que quiero decir de este capítulo que al final no sé si mi comentario va a ser más largo que el capítulo como tal pero trataré de ser breve.

Sabía que en este capítulo tocaría un punto clave respecto a la _adopción _y debido a que todavía tenía sentimientos encontrados de cómo abordaría el tema, hace como un mes, antes de empezar a escribir el capítulo, había estado navegando por la red en busca de más información respecto a las adopciones en los Estados Unidos. Después de mi ausencia en el Candymundo, al regresar me topé en FB con algunos post relacionados al tema que cayeron como anillo al dedo y me motivó a investigar un poco más sobre el asunto.

A estas alturas gracias a un montón de aportaciones, creo que ya tengo un poco más clara la adopción de Candy en la novela. Hay _varios_ pasajes en CCFS que se habla de Candy como _hija adoptiva de los Andrew _(**no de William Albert Andrew**) o ya sea que se da a entender que su adopción es una adopción temporal, bajo la figura legal de protegida, que terminaría cuando ella llega a la mayoría de edad (18 o 21 años). Además, Candy siempre se refiere al Tío Abuelo William como Tío Abuelo William o como su benefactor, nunca habla de él como su padre. Solo en dos ocasiones se menciona la palabra _padre _junto a _hija adoptiva_ y esen su correspondencia con Albert en el epílogo, como lo vimos arriba. Aquí dejo los otros pasajes que hablan de su adopción:

* * *

Volumen 1, Primera parte, capítulo 18, página 147 de la traducción al italiano

'_Con la presente, es mi intención informarles a todos que he aceptado la petición de Anthony, Alistair y Archivald._

_Por lo tanto, he dispuesto todo para que Candy White __**sea adoptada y forme parte de la familia Andrew**__._

_William A. Andrew'_

* * *

Volumen 1, Segunda parte, capítulo 2, página 190-191 de la traducción al italiano (conversación entre George y la Hna. Gray cuando va a dejar a Candy al Colegio San Pablo)

— _Le pido perdón por nuestro retraso. Soy el secretario del señor William Ardlay, __**quien en calidad de tutor de la señorita Candy**__, e…_

— _Es suficiente. Ya estoy enterada de todo. Ahora puede marcharse._

_La mujer interrumpió a Georges con un gesto de su enorme mano parecida a una piedra._

— _Pero..._

— _La persona que se convertirá en estudiante de esta escuela es Candice. Es con ella que yo debo hablar. La muchacha residirá en nuestro instituto e imagino que no es necesario decirle que __**ya no requerirá más de la intervención de un tutor**__. De ahora en adelante seremos nosotras quienes nos ocuparemos de su educación._

— _Comprendo._

* * *

Volumen 1, Segunda parte, capítulo 5 de la traducción al italiano, Candy escribe en su diario

(aporte de **Candy Albert Andrew** en ALSS-FB):

'_De hecho, me llamo Candice White Ardlay. Este es el único gran cambio en mi vida. Pero yo no soy como tú, Annie. Tú tienes una madre y un padre. __**Yo también soy hija adoptiva pero sigo sin tener padres**__. Mi __**tutor**__ es el Tío Abuelo William pero aún no lo he conocido. Increíble, ¿verdad? Un día…'_

* * *

Volumen 2, Segunda parte, capítulo 16, página 91 de la traducción al italiano. Discusión entre Terry y Archie, tras la expulsión de Candy en el Colegio San Pablo.

_\- ¿Cómo me has llamado? [Archie]_

_Stair se interpuso entro los dos chicos, con la intención de verse amenazador._

_\- Granchester no está del todo equivocado. Archie, cuando Candy es víctima de sus maquinaciones [está hablando de los Leagan], no hay nada que hacer. No eres testigo de lo que pasó este día, ¿verdad? Ya bien sabes lo hábiles que son para idear mentiras ingeniosas._

_-Pero si no hacemos nada, Candy será repudiada __**por la familia Ardlay**__. Incluso antes cuando no había ninguna razón, __**algunos siempre se opusieron a su adopción**__._

_\- ¿Repudiada? - dijo Terry, con la voz quebrada._

_Stair asintió y dijo: - Cuando se reciba el comunicado de la Hermana Gray, esta vez quizás incluso el tío abuelo William no será capaz de perdonar a Candy. Granchester, ya sabes que ella __**no tiene familia**__, ¿verdad? ... Su vida siempre ha estado llena de dificultades. Los Leagan incluso trataron de enviarla a México para trabajar... Sin embargo, no la escuché quejarse ni una sola vez, de hecho: nos fue a dar fuerza con su sonrisa. Nosotros sólo... queremos que un día ella pueda ser feliz.'_

* * *

En este último pasaje, Stear resalta que sería repudiada por la **familia** y cuando menciona al tío Abuelo William, lo hace como diciendo que en su posición de patriarca, esta vez no se opondría a lo que la familia dictara. Incluso también resalta que Candy **no tiene familia**, ¿Cómo no puede tener familia alguien que ha sido adoptada con todo lo que la ley implica? En todo caso sí tendría familia, una familia adoptiva.

Y en la traducción de una de las cartas de arriba, mencioné que en la traducción al inglés, emplearon la palabra **Foster **pero lo traduje como **adoptiva**_. _ El concepto de esa palabra en español es: _'1. Criar o educar a un niño abandonado. 2. Proveer o recibir un cuidado parental a pesar de la ausencia de una relación legal o por consanguinidad.'_

Esto me deja pensando que con razón Candy con tanta facilidad, se alejó dos veces de los Andrew y solo comunicó su decisión a través de cartas. Incluso en el manga, cuando anuncia el rompimiento del compromiso con Neal, se llama a sí misma _Candy White._

Bueno, debido a lo anterior, puede interpretarse fácilmente que la adopción de Candy no fue una adopción de padre-hija sino más bien, el de una poderosa familia que **acogió **a una joven huérfana con el propósito de apoyarla y todo orquestado por la máxima autoridad familiar, el patriarca. Pero de haberse firmado un documento legal, Candy quedó libre de la potestad legal de los Andrew al cumplir la mayoría de edad. Creo que el hecho que Candy y Albert en su correspondencia se hayan llamado padre e hija, se dio por parte de ella buscando que pensaba Albert de ellos y por Albert, asumiendo todavía su papel de _benefactor. _Con todo puede que mi interpretación esté equivocada pero para fines de este fic, tocaré el punto de la adopción bajo esta perspectiva.

Pero en caso hubiera sido lo contrario, donde sí sean en efecto _padre-hija_, encontré mucha información sobre la historia de las adopciones en los Estados Unidos. Al final siendo ella ya mayor de edad, la adopción puede fácilmente anularse puesto que ya no se trata de un menor de edad (la historia de USA nos muestra casos). Además, es muy interesante saber cómo se daban las adopciones a principios del siglo XX, donde a veces no se firmaban documentos formales (como los de ahora) de adopción sino era una simple hoja o bien, eran contratos bajo la figura de adopción (como el caso cuando se fue con los Leagan), pero mejor no hablaré más sobre esto. Mejor les dejo un link en Foro Andrew donde han profundizado sobre el tema y está todo muy bien explicado.

foroandrew . 0fees

Le agradezco a **Ms Puddle** por haberme iluminado en cuanto a los motivos de Albert para firmar como _Bert, _la carta que escribió desde Sao Paulo_._ A pesar de haberlo leído varias veces, siempre había pasado por alto este hecho y me mantuve creyendo (no sé cómo), que fue hasta el viaje juntos a Lakewood que él le revelaba como lo llamaba Rosemary. En la publicación de Ms Puddle, _Endearing nickname (Cariñoso sobrenombre), _ella menciona que Albert estaba tan molesto con Candy por haberlo llamado _padre, _que después de escribirle una entrañable carta, en lugar de firmar como Albert lo hizo firmando como _Bert. _En el momento en que caí en cuenta de eso, una serie de imágenes, conclusiones y la escena del medallón me llegaron de golpe. Albert ya había trazado su plan estando en el extranjero y firmando así, fue como solapadamente se lo dejó ver a Candy (vaya que la inquietó). He de confesar que me costó bastante escribir esta escena y al final no sé si logré transmitir lo que sentía. Así que si no está claro algo, siéntanse en la libertad de hacérmelo saber.

Y por último, en cuanto al tiempo que estuvo Albert de viaje, todavía tengo ideas encontradas de la duración del mismo. Pero habiéndome extendido ya demasiado en mis comentarios, comentaré en el siguiente capítulo porqué al final me decidí por un _largo_ viaje en lugar de uno más _cortito._

Como siempre, gracias a las chicas que me honran con su lectura de manera anónima y en especial, a todas aquellas que después de leer, me sacan una sonrisa con sus palabras. Mis especiales agradecimientos esta vez van para:

**Nadia Andrew, skarlett northman, luissid, Ms Puddle, leihej, Veronique, Lu de Andrew, Reeka21, maravilla121, Melissa Reyes, Nayr, Paloma, flaquita, Paolau2, Anni, Lukyta, Liovana, Josie, mfloresmayes, diaby, Guest, Amigocha, Chicuelita, Eydie Chong, Angdl, Sara Gazel, Blackcat, RocioCR, Lidia, Antlay e Isa.**

Y aquí mis respuestas a las que no pude hacerlo por privado. ¡Hasta la próxima!

**Anni: **Gracias por pasarte por aquí, Anni. Sí, según su carta, Candy estaba preocupada por la salud de Albert, pensando que posiblemente debido al estrés, pudiera tener algún colapso (supongo) y con ello volviera a perder la memoria. Creo que por aquel entonces no lo llamaban _estrés_ sino más fatiga por exceso de trabajo pero era lo mismo. Se han dado casos de jóvenes que tienen derrames cerebrales o infartos debido al estrés que manejan por la carga de trabajo. Pero no te preocupes, Albert está a salvo, jejeje. Un abrazo y gracias por leer.

**Antlay: **Merci beaucoup, Dear Antlay! I really appreciate your words and you made me blush but at least for me, I still have a lot to learn about writing. To be honest, Albert's moment with Aunt Elroy was one of my favorites, lol... I guess it was because as you said, in a respectful way he let her know has the authority, I'm glad you felt it. Once we can see this, it's so easy to imagine how things will work out when some people think they will have difficulties and if they will, at the end he has the last word. You made laugh with your comment about George, lol… Poor man, but this time he was innocent, CCFS doesn't say it was him the one who took Albert away from the party. I just took him because in the old novel, Albert one time said that George didn't like that role (keep interrupting them again and again). Thank you so much for reading and left me some words. Hugs.

**Blackcat: **¡Tocaya! Gracias por pasarte por acá a pesar de tus múltiples ocupaciones. Jajajaja, me imaginé a tu trío ante tus gritos, jajaja pero igual tengo yo aquí a mi quinteto, jajajaja. Son cosas que los hombres simplemente no entienden las emociones de las mujeres, jajaja. Con lo de la muerte de Susana, pues sí quise poner que Albert se sintió de cierta manera inseguro, tanto que se demoró en visitarla pero que haya habido amenaza, naaaa…. Sigo creyendo que Susana murió tiempo después en CCFS. A mí también me gusta leer sobre el lazo que une a George y a Albert, uno puede entender muchas cosas y cosas de la niñez de Albert. Ay, me causa tanta ternura. Y de la confesión, Ufff…. Capítulo sufrido, espero haber logrado lo que quería que todavía me lo sigo preguntando…jejejeje. Un abrazo y gracias por pasarte. Ejem, ¿Luz en mi oscuridad?

**Diaby: **Perdón nuevamente por la tardanza y espero que la espera haya valido la pena. Un abrazo y gracias por comentar.

**Guest: **¡Hola Guest! Antes que nada, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer esta historia y pues cualquier duda que tengas solo házmelo saber, así es como puedo ver si me estoy dando a entender. ;)

Te vuelvo a dejar la misma respuesta que te dejé en comentarios en caso no lo hayas leído.

CCFS son las siglas de Candy Candy Final Story, la última publicación de la novela en el año 2010, donde la autora añadió escenas de una Candy adulta con introspecciones a su pasado e hizo algunos cambios en cuanto a situaciones y cronología a la edición anterior. CCFS hasta finales del año pasado solo se encontraba en japonés pero desde su fecha de publicación empezaron a girar por la web traducciones no oficiales hechas por sus fans pero eran solo fragmentos. Fue hasta noviembre pasado que se publicó su traducción oficial del primer volumen al italiano. En este mes se espera la publicación del segundo volumen aunque ya está a la venta.

Lamentablemente, no te sabría decir dónde encontrar la antigua novela; yo solamente logré encontrar hace algún tiempo las cartas del epílogo en varios sitios de internet pro-Candy. En esta dirección ( w w w PUNTO Facebook PUNTO com DIAGONAL CandyCandyFrases DIAGONAL notes) podrás encontrar la mayoría de cartas del epílogo de esta edición anterior.

Espero esta información te haya sido de ayuda. Nuevamente gracias por leer. Un abrazo.

**Isa: **Hola Isa! Gracias por tus palabras. Me agrada mucho saber que te gusta como estoy llevando la historia. Respecto a la tardanza, créeme que yo también me he visto sorprendida. Pensé que por abril la tendría terminada pero se me han complicado un poco las cosas en la vida real. Gracias por leer y por tu paciencia. Un abrazo.

**Josie: **¡Querida Josie! ¡En verdad no dejas de sorprenderme por tu habilidad para captar las cosas! Jejeje. El hecho que Albert tenga el dibujo que Candy hizo de él en su oficina, habla demasiado por sí solo. No lo tenía como un padre tendría el dibujo que su hija hizo de él; sabemos de sobra que no la ve como a una hija, sino mira su respuesta en su carta. La salida de emergencia de Albert en la fiesta salió cuando iba escribiendo el capítulo. Según la carta, como que da a entender que ya tenía un compromiso pero que había hecho tiempo para estar un rato con ella. Sabemos que estaba sumamente ocupado pero que su horario era relativamente más flexible estando en Chicago. En fin, quien sabe. Lo del viaje a Sao Paulo, creo que si ya lo tenía programado de antemano. No se sale así por así tan lejos de la noche a la mañana. Con todo, la duda me sigue rondando respecto a la duración del viaje pero como dije antes, comentaré sobre eso en el próximo capítulo… mua ja ja… Gracias por comentar y te mando un fuerte abrazo.

**Lidia: **¡Hola Lidia, bienvenida! Muchas gracias por tus palabras. La verdad que siempre me he imaginado a Candy con Albert y pues sí, como Mizuki misma dijo, ideo para Candy 3 amores pero el final era Albert. Lamentablemente, CCFS nos confunde muchas veces con la cronología pero ya ves, aquí halándome los pelos para ver cómo se fueron dando las cosas. Un abrazo y gracias por leer.

**Nayr: **jejeje, ¿Escondida otra vez? La verdad que la conducta en aquella época si era completamente diferente pero también siento que la autora nos dio a una Candy y un Albert que no vivían conforme a los estereotipos de aquel entonces. Es por eso que los dos eran unos rebeldes, a él lo tachaban de _excéntrico_ y a ella de avergonzar a la familia, donde su espontaneidad se sobreponía a todo. Lo de sus temores creo que eran muy racionales. Él por mucho tiempo la vio sufriendo por Terry en el Magnolia y pues tenía razón de vacilar si todavía ella albergaba algún sentimiento por él. Hay que recordar que no tocaban el tema y mucho menos lo escrito en el diario que ella le dejó cuando se fue del Colegio San Pablo. Ella por su parte, no sabía lo que Albert pensaba de ellos. Hay que ponerse en los pies de Candy, te enamoras de tu tutor y no sabes si te ve como pupila o como algo más pero pues, ya pronto todo se descubrirá… mua ja ja… y… wajajajaja… un caso fuerte de celibato! Jajajajajaja pero seguro que así fue. Vivir por tanto tiempo con él, no quiero ni imaginarme cuanto tiempo se lo topó sin camisa! Por más que en ese entonces ella todavía no se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos, pues no estaba ciega la niña! Jajajaja A mí me hubieran convulsionado las hormonas, tener a semejante hombre frente a mí… ay, mejor ni sigo hablando, jajaja :D Oye, una pregunta, ¿te tengo en FB? Creo que sí pero no estoy segura. Gracias nuevamente por pasarte por aquí y dejarme tus impresiones. Un fuerte abrazo y hasta la próxima.

**Paloma: **jajaja, me hiciste reír con tu comentario de la tía. La verdad que sobra en la historia pero para ser honesta, es de los personajes que tienes que entrar en ellos para comprenderlos. Sin ella, Albert no hubiera conservado lo que por derecho le correspondía. Pero de que inquieta la señora, pues inquieta, ¡A quien no! Con esa cara que se echa en el manga, jajajaja. Te agradezco de corazón cada una de tus palabras y pues espero que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado. Un abrazo y gracias por comentar.

**RocioCR: **Awww, muchas gracias Rocío, pero me haces sonrojar, jejeje. Te agradezco mucho tus lindas palabras y pues espero que la espera haya valido la pena. Un abrazo y gracias por leer.

**Veronique: **Pues la mano negra la última vez fui yo, jajajajaj pero antes que me tires el tomatazo, me basé en las cartas, aclaro… jajaja… Creo que la autora nos quiso crear suspenso hasta que finalmente se llegara el momento de confesar sus sentimientos pero ya se va llegando, y ya no habrán más interrupciones, creo. No hay nadie cuerdo que no quisiera a alguien como Albert, con su forma de ser (sin contar su físico) y que te llena con tantos detalles. El hombre perfecto. Awww suspiro, jejeje. Gracias por leer y comentar. Te mando un fuerte abrazo.


	19. Un paseo para recordar

**CAPÍTULO DIECINUEVE: Un paseo para recordar**

Lakewood, mayo de 1920

Poco había podido conciliar el sueño desde el día en que había enviado aquella carta. Durante el día se esforzaba en que su mente estuviera concentrada únicamente en asuntos empresariales pero ya entrada la noche, daba rienda suelta a sus pensamientos. En los últimos meses ese tiempo lo había abrazado como algo muy propio, donde sus pensamientos siempre eran ocupados por una pequeña rubia poseedora de unos brillantes ojos verdes y de una radiante sonrisa. Desde que había trazado su plan, día tras día lo repasaba meticulosamente pero conforme lo iba reproduciendo en su cerebro, ya en varias oportunidades ésta le había jugado una mala pasada al presentarle el peor de los escenarios: entre los dos, Candy elegía sobre él, a Terry.

Y justamente con esa pesadilla se había despertado a altas horas de la madrugada. Porque sí, era una horrenda pesadilla que de resultar cierta, ahora más que nunca debía aprender a afrontarla. Sin importarle la hora que era y aún con la frente perlada por pequeñas gotas de sudor, apartó las sábanas y se levantó de la cama. Llevaba ya incontables noches donde con esfuerzo había vuelto a dormir por lo menos un par de horas más pero esta noche, sabía a ciencia cierta que no lo lograría. Había pasado una semana de su regreso a Chicago y después de dejar todos los pormenores arreglados, finalmente había llegado el día en que llevaría a cabo su plan. En definitiva necesitaba una ducha de agua caliente que consiguiera relajarlo; posiblemente eso le ayudaría a controlar sus pensamientos y sus turbaciones.

Si bien era cierto que ahora disfrutaba de su trabajo, le seguía molestando un poco el hecho de tener que vestir día tras día las costosas y finas vestimentas que su posición social requería. No obstante, cuando estaba junto a Candy, de alguna manera esa ligera carga se esfumaba. Junto a ella siempre podía ser él mismo, siempre había podido comportarse y vestirse como mejor se sintiera. Sabía perfectamente que ella no juzgaba ni valoraba a las personas por su apariencia, jamás lo había hecho con él; sin embargo, a pesar de poder vestir como lo hizo cuando le reveló que él era el misterioso chico que conoció cuando apenas era una niña, hoy vestiría sus ropas finas. Era un día demasiado importante y quería que ella lo percibiera. Con esa intención, con el mismo espíritu y dedicación con que una persona que se iría a presentar ante alguien de gran importancia y estima, Albert se puso un pantalón nuevo y una camisa fina. Y luego de haber terminado de arreglarse, salió de la habitación rumbo al solárium, sosteniendo entre sus manos un viejo cuaderno forrado en cuero.

Los rayos de luna entraban a raudales por el gran ventanal, inundando aquella estancia con un blanco resplandor. El joven ingresó a paso lento mientras a su mente llegaban los recuerdos de la última vez que había estado con ella en esa habitación. Ese día, dos años atrás, gracias al capricho de Neal y a la usurpación de su nombre por parte de su tía, Candy había descubierto su verdadera identidad y con eso, había activado el reloj de su cuenta regresiva. Un conteo donde él debió decidir entre seguir con su rol de tutor, el de su incondicional amigo o luchar para convertirse en su amor. Al final, animado por aquel inesperado reporte del viaje a Rockstown, decidió arriesgarse a encaminar todas sus acciones hacia la última alternativa con todo, aunque una voz en su interior le gritaba firmemente que ella le correspondía, si no daba este último paso, el fantasma de Terry seguiría inquietándolo por siempre.

Y así, le llegaron de golpe antiguas imágenes donde ella lloraba con desconsuelo a causa de Terry_. _El apartamento Magnolia. Fue ahí donde finalmente había encontrado junto a ella su hogar pero también fue ahí donde vivió uno de sus más grandes tormentos. Aun no habiendo recuperado la memoria, por algún tiempo había estado en una lucha interna respecto a la clase de sentimientos que ella le despertaba, plenamente consciente que su corazón ya tenía dueño. Ella le había extendido la mano y él no podía permitirse verla más allá de como una amiga o como a una hermana, tal como frente a los demás pretendían. Pero entonces, Candy regresó de Nueva York y él fue testigo del estado en que había quedado después del rompimiento. En aquella época lo único que pudo hacer fue estar ahí para ella y fue así que ella empezó a recuperarse gradualmente. Pero ese nuevo acercamiento solo provocó sin que él pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, que en su interior crecieran y se profundizaran los sentimientos con los que por tanto tiempo había batallado antes. Su prioridad había sido ella y para el momento cuando finalmente también recuperó la memoria, descubrió estupefacto que estaba perdidamente enamorado de su pupila. Su primer pensamiento fue el de marcharse a la brevedad posible pero hubo algo que le impidió hacerlo. Por un lado, no quería alejarse de la calidez de aquella vida y asumir el papel de patriarca en su familia pero por el otro, fue su amor por ella lo que más pesó en su decisión. Ante los demás la joven mantenía una alegre sonrisa pero él podía ver claramente a través de sus ojos la tristeza que aún llevaba en el alma. El estado en que la encontró cuando descubrió casualmente aquellos periódicos ocultos con noticias de Terry, solo se lo confirmó. Sí, fue por ella que permaneció varios meses más en aquel apartamento después de haber recuperado la memoria, esforzándose por esconder sus sentimientos y su propia angustia.

Y para el momento en que finalmente no tuvo más remedio que marcharse en aquel frío invierno, había llegado desesperado a esta propiedad buscando refugio, como muchas veces lo había hecho en el pasado. Pero lo que había considerado siempre su más cálido refugio lo había recibido con una dura realidad. En su antigua habitación estaban acumuladas todas aquellas cosas personales que le fueron enviadas durante el período de su amnesia, sobresaliendo por el brillo del nombre grabado en letras doradas, el grueso cuaderno que ahora sostenía en sus manos. No importaba el tiempo que ya había transcurrido, el recuerdo de aquellas últimas palabras ahí escritas aún causaban estragos en su alma…

'…_Terrence, estoy enamorada de ti como no lo he estado de nadie más…' _

En ese momento, una fría ráfaga de viento se coló repentinamente por una de las ventanas entreabiertas. La gélida brisa de la madrugada hizo que un fuerte escalofrío lo recorriera, congelando al mismo tiempo ese inquietante recuerdo. El haber leído todo lo ahí escrito y haberse enterado el estado en que Candy se encontraba desde que él se había marchado del Magnolia, fue lo que lo impulsó a reunirla nuevamente con Terry en aquel pequeño poblado pensado que así, finalmente ella sería feliz. Y cuando creyó haberla perdido para siempre, volvió a encontrarse con ella y con la posibilidad de un futuro juntos.

Porque ella ni siquiera se acercó a hablarle a Terry en ese poblado. Incluso había sonreído sin un atisbo de tristeza cuando le había mencionado en la cabaña que él había regresado a Broadway. No mostró ninguna señal inquietante cuando le entregó la carta de la Señorita Eleanor Baker y por si todo esto fuera poco, desde ese reencuentro cuando ella descubrió su verdadera identidad, había notado un comportamiento diferente hacia él. Podría jurar que su rostro resplandecía cuando la visitaba de improviso, que a veces la había sorprendido murmurando su nombre y que si se perdía en la profundidad de esos estanques verdes, encontraría la verdadera naturaleza de sus sentimientos hacia él.

Sin embargo, no había podido sacarse de encima esa sombra que siempre lo atormentaba para confesarle de una vez por todas su amor y en los momentos en que había creído poder hacerlo, siempre hizo acto de presencia el buen George. Ante el recuerdo, el rubio negó con la cabeza soltando una pequeña risita de medio lado pero inmediatamente después, volvió a poner el rostro serio. Necesitaba conocer en donde estaba parado y al parecer, ella misma también lo necesitaba. Aunque a cualquier otro las palabras en la carta que ella le enviara antes de salir de viaje pudiera parecerle una broma o que estaba estableciendo la relación que tendrían, debido a todo lo que habían estado experimentando en las últimas semanas, percibió su presión para que él le aclarara cual sería definitivamente su relación. Fue por eso que se decidió a hacer lo que hoy haría. De alguna manera le haría saber lo que sentía pero también le dejaría libre albedrío. Al fin y al cabo, era su felicidad lo que más importaba.

Con el corazón agitado por saber que el día había llegado, colocó de manera estratégica el diario con el nombre de _Candice White Andrew_ sobre la mesa y después de exhalar profundamente, enderezó los hombros y salió de la habitación iluminada ya por los primeros rayos de sol, encaminándose a su auto.

oOoOoOo

Después de haber servido el desayuno y haber dejado todo limpio en la cocina, Candy subió a supervisar que los niños hubieran dejado ordenadas sus habitaciones. Una cálida sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios cuando observó la manera en que habían hecho sus camas los más pequeños; el solo recordar sus tiernos rostros afirmando orgullosamente que ya habían cumplido con la tarea era simplemente enternecedor. Rápidamente arregló lo que hacía falta y luego se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa y arreglarse. Era día domingo y dentro de poco empezaría en la capilla la escuela dominical. Sí, debía estar presentable y no con las ropas que usaba para hacer las tareas domésticas. Esa era una de las primeras cosas que las maestras siempre les enseñaban a los pequeños, mostrarle de esa manera respeto al creador. Y al menos, los afortunados huérfanos no eran sometidos a las exigencias que ella experimentó en el Colegio San Pablo.

Era una maravillosa mañana. Incluso desde el interior de su renovada habitación podía apreciarse el canto de las aves y la agradable fragancia floral que entraba por la ventana, inundaba el ambiente anunciando a su vez un excepcional día de primavera. Acarició con añoranza las cartas que él le había enviado, habiéndolas aprendido ya de memoria y luego, soltó un profundo suspiró, pensando que si él se encontrara ahí sería una mañana perfecta. Estaba por cumplirse un año desde que había partido, lo extrañó profundamente en su cumpleaños hacía un par de días, sin embargo, su corazón anhelaba cada día con mayor fuerza su regreso. En su mente repasaba posibles escenarios de ese encuentro. Él yéndola a buscar a la Clínica Feliz; él, invitándola a unírsele nuevamente en Chicago; él, cayendo sorpresivamente en el orfanato. _¡No, nada de eso! ¿Y qué si George iba a recogerlo?... _Lo mejor era regresar al sueño de siempre en que se la llevaba a una isla desierta, donde él encarnaba al pirata y ella a la princesa. ¿Acaso no habían sido esos los papeles que involuntariamente jugaron en su encuentro en la cascada?

El repentino bullicio fuera del orfanato la sacó del hilo de sus pensamientos y cuando se asomó por la ventana para observar lo que ocurría, podría jurar que su corazón casi se sale de su pecho. Tan perdida estaba en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera escuchó el ruido del motor del auto. Prontamente se llevó una mano al pecho mientras desde la distancia, observó estupefacta la espalda de la alta, esbelta e inconfundible figura de Albert que ya recibía los entusiastas saludos de los pequeños y de sus madres adoptivas. Finalmente había regresado y sin que ella pudiera hacer algo por evitarlo, una lágrima de felicidad resbaló por su vibrante mejilla.

"¡Candy no te quedes ahí solo mirando! ¡Apúrate a salir! ¿Qué no ves que vino el Señor Andrew?", gritó uno de los pequeños y en el instante en que lo hizo, Albert se volvió y dirigió la mirada en dirección hacia donde el pequeño había gritado.

Fue entonces que sus miradas se encontraron y un anhelo contenido se extendió en el rostro de ambos. Y sin notarlo, los dos al unísono murmuraron enajenados sus nombres. Finalmente ahí estaba él, más apuesto y gallardo de lo que su mente recordaba. Su rubio cabello perfectamente recortado brillaba bajo los rayos del sol mientras la suave brisa revolvía ligeramente un rebelde mechón sobre su frente. Aun a la distancia, la joven podía ver la profundidad de sus impresionantes ojos azules que ahora contrastaban de una manera extraordinaria contra su piel bronceada. Y finalmente ahí estaba ella, más hermosa y deslumbrante que nunca. Su rubio cabello suelto recogido en ambos lados por unas peinetas, caía libremente sobre sus hombros en suaves cascadas. Creyó ver esos enormes ojos verde esmeralda brillar más que nunca al mirarlo. Y de pronto…

"¡Candy! ¡Apúrate a salir!", volvió a gritar el chiquillo, sacando a los dos rubios de su encantamiento.

Y tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitían, la joven salió a su encuentro y se quedó parada frente a él a un par de metros, entrelazando nuevamente sus miradas.

"Albert… regresaste." Pronunció con la voz cargada emoción y sentimiento, terminando de asimilar que finalmente él había vuelto.

"Candy…", respondió él asintiendo y brindándole la más dulce de las sonrisas.

Sintiendo como su corazón se agitaba dentro de su pecho ante el deleite de volver a escuchar esa dulce voz y como a la vez todo se derretía en su interior ante esa sonrisa, Candy no vaciló ni por un momento y se arrojó directo a sus brazos. Y para el momento en que lo rodeó, Albert ya la estaba esperando y la estrechó fuertemente en su abrazo. Y ahí estaban ellos, ella resguardándose en su refugio y él estrechando su hogar; amándose y anhelándose en silencio.

"Regresé como te lo había prometido," añadió él aflojando el abrazo. "Pero… déjame verte…", la apartó y sujetándola de una mano la hizo girar, "…el tiempo ha obrado a tu favor. Definitivamente retiro el _quizás _y afirmo que estás más hermosa que nunca.", terminó de decir haciéndole un guiño.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Candy se quedó sin habla y su rostro se encendió de rojo carmesí, recordando lo dicho en una de sus cartas.

"Oh Señor Andrew, a pesar que siempre nos sorprende con su llegada, es un placer tenerlo de visita." Interrumpió oportunamente la Señorita Pony para alivio de la joven. "Supongo que ha de haber venido no solo para visitarnos sino para ver cómo quedó el orfanato tras la reconstrucción. ¡Déjeme decirle anticipadamente que ha sido una verdadera bendición para todos! ¡Nunca sabremos como agradecérselo!"

"La Señorita Pony tiene razón, Señor Andrew." Añadió la Hermana María, "No solo hemos excedido nuestras metas sino que los pequeños se encuentran mejor. Pero, Señor Andrew," hizo un breve pausa, "estábamos por empezar la Escuela Dominical, así que si cuenta con tiempo y no le importa acompañarnos, ¿Podríamos realizar el recorrido cuando finalicemos? Luego podríamos tomar una taza de té. Por favor sírvase disculparme si me estoy propasando pero es domingo y los niños…" La mujer volvió a hacer pequeña pausa y paseó su mirada por los pequeños, como para él captara la importancia de la enseñanza para ellos. "Pero si no puede, Candy puede perfectamente mostrarle el lugar."

Albert le sonrió amablemente y respondió, "Les agradezco mucho la invitación, y me encantaría ver todos los cambios en el orfanato pero a decir verdad, tengo otros planes. Si a ustedes no les molesta, me gustaría llevar de paseo a Candy."

Esa declaración dejó asombradas por un momento a la Señorita Pony y a la Hermana María. Desde que lo vieron llegar en el auto, habían pensado que el motivo de su llegada era el anteriormente expuesto pero después de cruzar entre ellas una rápida mirada, sonrieron con entendimiento, comprendiendo sus motivos. Después de tanto meses de ausencia, lo único que deseaba era pasar un tiempo a solas con Candy. "Claro, Señor Andrew, si Candy lo desea así, por nosotras no hay ningún inconveniente." Respondió la Señorita Pony, volviendo el rostro hacia una radiante Candy que poco podía contener su entusiasmo. "No se diga más entonces." Añadió con una sonrisa. "Solo pórtate bien, Candy. No le vayas a causar problemas al Señor Andrew."

"Gracias Señorita Pony, y no se preocupe que no lo haré." Respondió la rubia alegremente.

"Señorita Pony, Hermana María," volvió a hablar Albert, "Quisiera solicitar su permiso para algo más. Si no les importa, ¿Podría traerla de regreso un poco después de la hora la cena?" La repentina pregunta hecha en un tono ligeramente serió, volvió a causar asombro en ambas mujeres pero una radiante sonrisa iluminó el interior de Candy. Él había llegado para cumplir su promesa y se había tomado todo un día para pasarlo con ella. ¿Qué planes tenía? ¿A dónde la llevaría? Si era sincera con ella misma, nada de eso tenía importancia lo que le importaba era pasar todo ese tiempo junto a él.

"Por supuesto, Señor Andrew. Sabemos que nuestra pequeña está en excelentes manos."

"Gracias por la confianza, prometo que no las defraudaré.", respondió él con una sonrisa y volviéndose hacia la joven, añadió, "Muy bien señorita Candice, ¿Está usted lista?"

Ante la invitación, poco faltó para que la rubia corriera al auto entre saltos de alegría pero al observar finalmente como estaba ella vestida y como lo estaba él, preguntó con vacilación. "Pero… ¿A dónde vamos? Al menos déjame ir a cambiarme y ponerme algo un poco más elegante. Mira cómo estás vestido tú y yo apenas llevo un…"

"Así estás perfecta, Candy." Le dijo interrumpiendo su discurso. Desde que la había visto por la ventana, reconoció enseguida uno de los vestidos primaverales que le había regalado para su pasada fiesta de cumpleaños. El tono rosa contrastaba nítidamente con su blanca piel y el bordado en el corte redondo del cuello, resaltaba sus facciones. Simplemente se veía hermosa. "Solo necesitas un abrigo por si sientes frío cuando refresque la tarde." Añadió, y la elocuencia de sus palabras no le dejó espacio a la joven para protestar. Con un ligero rubor en las mejillas hizo como él le había pedido y tras despedirse de sus madres y de los pequeños, subieron al auto con Albert al volante, alejándose del Hogar de Pony con rumbo desconocido.

oOoOoOo

Después de media hora de viaje, Candy preguntó llena de curiosidad, "Y bien, Albert, ¿No me vas a decir a dónde iremos?"

"Es una sorpresa pero solo espera un poco, pronto te darás cuenta hacia dónde vamos." Respondió riendo de medio lado, mirándola de soslayo. A unos cinco kilómetros se encontraba una bifurcación y ellos tomarían el camino de la derecha, el cual los llevaría directamente a Lakewood. "Por lo pronto", el rubio continuó, "solo te diré que debido a que no pude estar presente en tu cumpleaños, quise pasar todo este día contigo. Feliz cumpleaños atrasado, Candy." Terminó de decir con dulzura estrechándole brevemente la mano. No obstante, la risa de medio lado persistía en sus labios.

Una sonrisa de adoración apareció en el rostro de la joven tras aquella confesión y una ráfaga de electricidad la recorrió por completo al sentir su toque. Sin embargo, haciendo un puchero por no haberle revelado su destino, Candy se volvió en su asiento y cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho en señal de protesta, observándolo por un momento con los ojos entrecerrados. No había duda que la situación a él le causaba cierta diversión; la traviesa sonrisa que se asomaba en sus labios era prueba de ello. Pero fue justamente esa sonrisa acompañada de su repentina confesión, la que hizo que Candy se olvidara de la repentina molestia de que él se estuviera divirtiendo a sus expensas. Teniendo ventaja por la posición en que se encontraba, delineó con la mirada cada uno de sus rasgos. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no se deleitaba en observarlo? El tono rubio de su cabello resaltaba por su bronceado y sus ojos azules enmarcados bajo dos espesas cejas, marcaban el inicio a una nariz recta y perfecta. Ésta a su vez daba paso a unos labios que sonreían con… ¿complacencia? Al verse descubierta, sintió como el calor inundaba de repente sus mejillas y en menos de una fracción de segundo, se encontraba correctamente sentada, con la cabeza de lado mientras miraba hacia fuera de la ventana.

Fue entonces que la joven puso atención al camino y cuando Albert tomó en la bifurcación el de la derecha, su corazón empezó a acelerarse, "¿Lakewood?", preguntó con fascinación.

Albert asintió con una dulce sonrisa, "¿Ves que pronto lo ibas a descubrir? Pero vamos, ponte cómoda que todavía nos espera un largo trayecto por recorrer. Calculo que llegaremos al filo del mediodía."

Candy le devolvió una radiante sonrisa, reflejo de la felicidad que sentía en su interior. "Albert, ¿Puedo bajar la ventana? El día es simplemente maravilloso."

"Seguro Candy," le respondió, "también bajaré a mía; pronto empezará a sentirse el calor."

El camino se extendía libremente ante ellos y de pronto se encontraron contándose todo lo que habían vivido desde el pasado mes de mayo. Mientras era el turno de Albert contarle alguna de sus experiencias, Candy se deleitaba en observarlo y escuchar todo lo que él quisiera contarle, no había nada como escuchar esa voz que había añorado por tanto tiempo y verle sonreír de esa manera, hacía que su corazón se acelerara considerablemente. Y los papeles se invertían cuando le tocaba hablar a Candy. Albert estaba encantado en escuchar el risueño tono de voz de Candy, esa era la Candy que recordaba de la primera vez que la vio, esa era la Candy que él siempre había anhelado que fuera. Su fascinación aumentaba cuando de vez en cuando la volvía a ver, y ese rápido movimiento era recompensado con una radiante sonrisa por parte de ella. Albert le contó todas las anécdotas de su último viaje. Los lugares que había conocido, tradiciones completamente distintas a las que ellos tenían. Por su parte ella le había contado como se encontraban ahora todos en el Hogar de Pony, los beneficios que la ampliación les había traído, cómo le iba en la clínica con el Doctor Martín, anécdotas de los chicos. Incluso se encontraron hablando de César y Cleopatra. Y en todo este tiempo, no dejó de aparecer en sus rostros las más bellas de las sonrisas.

Y cuando de pronto se quedaron en silencio por un momento, Candy cerró los ojos y disfrutó de manera consciente la fresca brisa que se colaba por la ventana, impregnada con el aroma de las flores. Abrió los ojos y observó hacia el frente el largo camino que aún les esperaba. Estaba rodeado en ambos lados por floridos campos de muchísimos colores, donde de vez en cuando, podía apreciarse un estrecho camino que conducía a la vivienda de alguna persona. Observó con detenimiento las flores que parecían amontonarse a la orilla del camino y como poco a poco iban diseminando sus colores por los campos.

"Lupinos…" murmuró Candy.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó el rubio asombrado.

"_Lupinos_…", volvió a repetir la chica, "Esas flores de forma alargada y color azulado, se llaman lupinos."

El rubio observó sorprendido las flores a las que Candy se refería, "¿No son _altramuces _[89]_?_"

"Sí, tienes razón, pero pertenecen al género de los _lupinos._", respondió sin vacilación.

Debido a que iba conduciendo, Albert la observó de soslayo pero en su rostro podía apreciarse cuan asombrado se encontraba. Y cuando la volvió a escuchar murmurar, "_Flor de encaje_ [90]" señalando otra flor, disminuyó suavemente la velocidad hasta detener el auto y se quedó observándola. Candy pareció no notarlo y murmuró sin inmutarse el nombre de un par de flores más, "_rudbeckias_… y _perifollo silvestre_…"

El silencio se volvió a hacer presente y al sentirse observada, se volvió hacia Albert quien la contemplaba en silencio con genuina admiración. La expresión en su rostro provocó que un suave rubor se colara en sus mejillas pero de su interior emergió un profundo orgullo por causar esa reacción en él, y le regaló otra radiante sonrisa.

Con la admiración aún plasmada en su rostro, Albert retomó el camino y le contó a Candy algunas anécdotas de su adolescencia e infancia.

"Pero no todo fue malo. Mi maestro de música hizo que aprendiera las canciones escocesas más populares y tradicionales. Mi tía le había encarecido que lo hiciera ya que al ser miembro de una familia de origen escocés, debía aprenderlas por ser parte de mi legado cultural. En su mayoría son canciones en gaélico y hablan de sucesos que afectaron Escocia, ya que fueron escritas cuando ésta estaba en guerra con Inglaterra. Hay otras, aunque en menor número, que hablan de la vida y el amor pero hay una en especial que a mí siempre me gustaba cantar. Sentía que al hacerlo, a través de la canción tenía un poco de libertad. ¿Te gustaría escucharla?"

"¡Por supuesto que sí, me encantaría!", exclamó con emoción.

"Pero no te vayas a reír de mí, ¿De acuerdo? Hace mucho que no canto." Respondió, y después de afinar la garganta, esbozó una sonrisa y luego añadió haciéndole un guiño, "Bueno, aquí vamos."

_Air falalalo horo, air falalalay  
Air falalalo horo, air falalalay  
Air falalalo horo, air falalalay  
Falee, falo, horo, air falalalay_

_There's lilt in the song I sing  
There's laughter and love  
There's tang of the sea  
And blue from Heaven above  
Of reason there's none  
And why should there be, for bye,  
As long as there's fire in the blood  
And a light in the eye?_

_Air falalalo horo, air falalalay  
Air falalalo horo, air falalalay  
Air falalalo horo, air falalalay  
Falee, falo, horo, air falalalay_

Las notas de la canción flotaban en el auto a través de la afinada voz de Albert. Su dulce voz de barítono era como una caricia para los oídos de Candy y verlo cantar con aquella sonrisa, era como estar viviendo un sueño. Ese era Albert, aquel adolescente que había conocido hace tanto tiempo. El hombre que había estado a su lado cuando más lo necesitaba.

_The heather's ablaze with bloom  
And the myrtle is sweet  
There's a song in the air  
The road's a song at our feet  
So step it along as light  
As the bird on the wing  
And stepping along  
Let's join our voices and sing_

_Air falalalo horo, air falalalay  
Air falalalo horo, air falalalay  
Air falalalo horo, air falalalay  
Falee, falo, horo, air falalalay_

Y Candy lo escuchaba cantar extasiada. La belleza de la naturaleza había perdido su encanto ante esa melodía y la manera en que era interpretada. Su alegría, su sonrisa, las rápidas miradas que de vez en cuando le dedicaba. Era como si al vocalizar él cada palabra, estuviera lanzando un hechizo sobre ella manteniéndola completamente cautivada. ¿Así se habrán sentido los ratoncitos del Flautista de Hamelín? Y, ¿Cómo era que no lo había escuchado cantar antes?

_And whether the blood  
Be Highland, Lowland or no  
Or whether the skin be white  
Or black as the sloe  
Of kith and of kin, we are one  
Be it right, be it wrong  
So long our hearts beat light  
With the lilt of the song_

_Air falalalo horo, air falalalay  
Air falalalo horo, air falalalay  
Air falalalo horo, air falalalay  
Falee, falo, horo, air falalalay _[91]

En todo momento Candy no dejó de contemplarlo y cuando finalmente Albert terminó de cantar, la rubia no podía salir de su estupor. Fue hasta que él le habló por segunda vez que ella le prestó atención. "¿Candy…? ¿Tan mal lo hice que te quedaste sin palabras?" Le preguntó con tono divertido.

"Seguro, poco faltó para que buscara unos tapones para los oídos. Era como escuchar una pelea de gatos en el tejado." Respondió con una traviesa sonrisa y después de hacerle un guiño, los dos rubios estallaron en una carcajada.

Cuando las risas fueron aminorando, repentinamente Albert comentó, "Mira Candy, hemos llegado."

La joven volvió el rostro hacia adelante y observó el auto girar, abriéndose ante ella el ancho camino dentro de la propiedad de Lakewood. En su interior, su corazón parecía explotar de la emoción. Había regresado una vez más a este amado lugar y esta vez lo hacía en compañía de Albert, su Príncipe de la Colina y del Tío Abuelo William, tres personajes diferentes que al final resultaron ser la misma persona, aquel por el cual mientras se recuperaba de su ruptura, empezó a desarrollar sin darse cuenta un profundo sentimiento aún sin saber siempre se había tratado de su primer amor. Nada parecía haber cambiado en este paraje. Admiró la belleza del lago y luego el bosque que se extendía a ambos lados del camino. Y sin pretenderlo, a su mente llegó el recuerdo de la primera vez que recorrió esta vereda. En aquel entonces, a pesar de la desilusión que tenía por no haber sido adoptada, estaba llena de esperanza por lo que la vida le podía ofrecer. De similar manera se encontraba ahora, insegura de que papel jugaría pero con la esperanza de ser correspondida como su corazón le dictaba. Los Leagan, de no haber sido por esa familia no hubiera llegado a Lakewood y era muy probable que no se hubiera vuelto a encontrar con su Príncipe de la Colina.

"Albert," pronunció de repente, "¿Podríamos pasar primero a la residencia de los Leagan?"

"¿De los Leagan?", preguntó con sorpresa.

"Sí," respondió asintiendo, "me gustaría visitar ese lugar."

"Como gustes, Candy. Hoy haremos todo lo que tú quieras."

Pero cuando llegaron al lugar y Albert estacionó el auto, el portón que daba acceso a la villa se encontraba cerrado. Sin embargo, Candy se bajó del vehículo. Al fondo podía contemplarse la lujosa residencia que hace años le había dado la bienvenida pero tanto los jardines como la edificación, parecían estar desolados. Eso no evitó que en su mente la rubia la visualizara como antes y recordara en uno de sus balcones, los rostros burlones con que Neal y Eliza la habían recibido. Soltó un suspiro al recordar todo lo que había padecido a causa de ellos, en realidad jamás los entendería. Con todo, ese lugar también le traía gratos recuerdos… Mary, Stewart, Doug…

"La villa ha permanecido cerrada desde que ellos se marcharon a la Florida.", le escuchó decir a Albert quien ya se encontraba a su lado, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. "Eventualmente viene una persona a ver que todo se encuentre en orden pero desde que la Tía Elroy se instaló en Chicago, no creo que ellos vayan a regresar por acá."

"Ahora que lo mencionas, ellos siempre han querido vivir donde ella se encuentra. Pero desde el supuesto compromiso…"

"No han querido regresar a Chicago.", dijo con una sonrisa, "Creo que todavía no se atreven a estar por mucho tiempo cerca de mí pero si te soy sincero, al final eso resultó ser favorable para ellos… y para todos. Neal ha crecido mucho en este tiempo y ha estado aprendiendo mucho de Raymond."

"Me alegra escucharlo."

"Pero bueno, ya que no podemos hacer mayor cosa aquí, ¿Te parece si continuamos?"

"¡Por supuesto!"

Después de haber subido al auto, retomaron su camino en dirección a la mansión de los Andrew. La villa se erigía imponentemente como antaño y los jardines que la rodeaban, estaban tan hermosos y cuidados como ella los recordaba, no obstante, la edificación parecía tener un aspecto solitario. Albert estacionó el auto en la entrada de la residencia y lentamente, los dos descendieron en silencio con la vista clavada en ella. Innumerables recuerdos se encontraban grabados tras esas paredes.

"La mansión actualmente se encuentra deshabitada." Le escuchó decir de repente, sacándola del hilo de sus pensamientos. "El señor Smith, el guardabosque, junto a su familia, son los únicos que habitan ahora la propiedad y su hijo mayor es quien se encarga de los establos. Además de ellos, el Señor Whitman viene ocasionalmente y abre las ventanas de la mansión para que ésta se ventile, en lo que le da mantenimiento a los jardines. ¿Sabes? A pesar de estar retirado y que le he mandado a decir que debido a su edad puedo contratar a otra persona para que lo haga, insiste en seguir haciéndolo. Creo que son sus recuerdos lo que lo empujan pero mientras eso le sea de provecho, le estoy infinitamente agradecido que lo haga. Él conoce mejor que nadie lo que guardan estos jardines."

Ante esas palabras, Candy solo pudo asentir sintiendo como su corazón se encogía. Luego se conmovió profundamente mientras recordaba el amable y sonriente rostro del Señor Whitman. Entonces, una suave brisa sopló y trajo consigo la sutil e inconfundible dulce fragancia de las rosas. Como si fuera atraída por un imán, la joven encaminó sus pasos hacia el jardín de rosas que se encontraba frente a la mansión. Los rosedales se veían nítidamente cuidados y el jardín se extendía perdiéndose a la distancia con rosas en plena floración, de toda clase y de todos colores. Se enterneció al apreciar el profundo amor que el Señor Whitman todavía les dedicaba. Pero entonces, en su rostro se extendió una ancha sonrisa cuando finalmente contempló las Dulce Candy. Aquella delicada flor que fue creada por una de las personas más dulces que hubiera conocido y que la había nombrado así en su honor. La última vez que había estado aquí había sido para el memorial de Stear pero debido a la estación, no se encontraban en floración pero ahora, parecían extenderse por todos los rosedales como una hermosa capa de color rosa pálido.

"Ayer el señor Smith me comentaba que las Dulce Candy, siguen floreciendo cada primavera y su número ha ido en aumento conforme pasan los años.", pronunció Albert adivinando los pensamientos de la rubia.

Asombro y una increíble alegría cubrieron el rostro de la joven y pronto, se sorprendió preguntando con cierta nostalgia, "¿Te importaría si puedo llevarme una al Hogar de Pony? Me gustaría poder cultivarlas allá."

Albert la observó cálidamente por un momento y luego con una sonrisa le respondió, "Me parece una estupenda idea Candy, pero ¿Te parece si la cortamos antes de marcharnos? De esa manera aguantará mejor el camino de regreso."

"Tienes razón, Albert. Muchas gracias." Contestó ella con alegría y luego de un momento añadió, "Albert… ¿Podemos ir a dar un paseo por los tres portales?"

"Seguro, Candy, pero recuerda, no tienes que preguntar. Haremos todo lo que tú quieras." Respondió cálidamente.

El rostro de la joven se iluminó con una sonrisa y después de asentirle, tomaron el camino que los llevaría a los tres portales. Conforme avanzaban, se vieron rodeados por la dulce fragancia de los rosedales y un torrente de recuerdos se abalanzó sobre Candy. Ella también podría haber tenido su portal…

(_Inicio del flashback)_

"Candy, ¿has pensado en nuestra propuesta?", le preguntó sonriendo Archie, intentando volver a asentarse el cabello con sus delgados dedos.

"¡Oh, claro! ¡El Portal de Candy!", Stair se acomodó sobre la hierba y todos se sentaron alrededor de él. Candy sintió agitársele el corazón: el hombro de Anthony estaba tan cerca de tocar el suyo.

El Portal de Candy. Sería un portal completamente de ella.

Anthony tenía el Portal de las Rosas, Archie la Entrada de Piedra con los grabados de elegantes caballeros, y Stair había diseñado el ingenioso Portal del Agua. Ese era el verdadero significado de las tres entradas. Cuando habían visto la admiración de la chica, los tres habían expresado la intención de hacer construir otro solamente para ella.

"¡Claro que he pensado en ello! Me gustaría… ¡Un Portal de Dulce! Para entrar necesitas pasar por el interior de una dona, y las paredes de alrededor deben ser de chocolate, con pasteles y…"

"…y con tanto caramelo que nos recuerde a todos tu nombre, supongo," dijo sin demora Anthony, mirándola con ojos brillantes.

"Sería una puerta realmente dulce," comentó Archie, sobándose el vientre de solo pensarlo.

"¿Verdad? De hecho me ha dado un poco de hambre." Dijo Stair levantándose de un salto, y

todos se echaron a reír. Candy se sentía tan feliz que tenía casi ganas de llorar.

(_Fin del flashback) _[92]

La joven se sintió abrumada con sentimientos encontrados por el recuerdo y por volver a estar en este lugar. Sintió como su garganta se cerraba producto de sus emociones, impidiéndole así articular palabra. Su corazón palpitaba de alegría por volver a pasearse por esos parajes pero a la vez, esa felicidad se ensombrecía por el recuerdo de aquellos a los que no volvería a ver. Tantos momentos compartidos, tantas personas queridas… _Stair, Anthony…_ Ante el pensamiento de los rostros sonrientes de Stair y Anthony, la rubia se llevó una mano hasta el pecho, sintiendo como su corazón se detuvo por una fracción de segundo y luego, cuando finalmente volvió a ver a Albert, él mismo parecía estar absorto en sus recuerdos.

El Portal de las Rosas fue el primero al que llegaron. La puerta forjada en hierro con forma de arco estaba cubierta por completo con hermosas rosas rojas en plena floración. Candy en su mente visualizó a Anthony sentado en la parte superior de la puerta pero al sentir como su corazón se estrujaba ante su recuerdo, luchó para no rememorar aquel primer encuentro. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar que sus ojos amenazaran con llenarse de lágrimas. Soltó un profundo suspiro y luego sintió cómo Albert pasaba un brazo por su espalda hasta posar una mano sobre su hombro. Con ese silencioso gesto de apoyo, permanecieron por unos minutos más en el lugar y luego continuaron su camino de esa manera hasta el siguiente portal.

Cuando llegaron a la Entrada de Piedra, Candy se admiró por como la hiedra había trepado por sus paredes, cubriendo parte de las hermosamente talladas esculturas y de sus puertas. Lo observaron por un momento y luego, todavía cada uno perdido en sus recuerdos, siguieron su camino hacia el Portal del Agua. Mientras avanzaban, una suave sonrisa se reflejó en el rostro de la joven preguntándose qué diría Archie si viera su portal de esta manera. Seguramente no le gustaría. Desde el momento en que lo conoció, él siempre se había caracterizado por ser delicado con sus cosas y cuidar de su aspecto. El sonido de una suave caída de agua les anunció que habían llegado y al fondo el reflejo de la brillante superficie del agua, se los confirmó. Entre unas rocas y escondida detrás de una pequeña cascada, se encontraba el portal de Stair.

(_Inicio del flashback)_

Después de alejarse del Portal de las Rosas, siguió un camino que se encontraba frente a las paredes que circundaban esa propiedad. Deseaba encontrar alguna entrada bajo la esperanza de volver a encontrarse con el muchacho con el que había hablado días atrás, su ahora misterioso Muchacho de las Rosas. Sus pasos la llevaron hacia otro portal que se alzaba con elegancia y se quedó de pie por un momento admirando su belleza. Este era de piedra y parecía estar muy bien cuidado pero lo que llamó su atención, fue que también en éste se encontraba grabada la insignia de su Príncipe de la Colina. Recordó las palabras de Stewart contándole que todas estas tierras eran propiedad de la familia Andrew y entonces, su corazón se agitó de felicidad ante la perspectiva que había una enorme posibilidad que su amado príncipe perteneciera a esta familia. Con la emoción fluyendo en su interior, siguió caminando y llegó a otro portal que portaba la misma insignia, escondiéndose detrás de una cascada. ¿Qué podrían resguardar con tanto recelo? Si era una residencia seguramente esa familia era mucho más adinerada que los Leagan. Buscando una entrada, tocó suavemente una pequeña piedra que se encontraba al final de una cadena provocando que el portal se abriera de golpe debido a la fuerza del agua contenida. La muchacha dio un grito del puro susto y rápidamente se cubrió la boca con las manos.

Casi al mismo tiempo se alzó otra voz: - ¡El bote! ¡El bote!

Esos alarmantes gritos provenían del lago y Candy se percató de la presencia de una pequeña embarcación a la merced de las olas, donde un muchacho agitaba notablemente los brazos para atraer su atención. El largo cabello del joven era del color de los campos de trigo iluminados por el sol. Probablemente la embarcación había sido impulsada por el movimiento causado por la caída del portal de agua.

"¡Hey, señorita! ¡No te quedes ahí aturdida y ayúdame! ¡La corriente me está arrastrando lejos!"

Al parecer, no tenía ni siquiera los remos.

"Sí, pero ¿Qué puedo hacer?", Preguntó Candy, alzando la voz.

"¡Ahí cerca hay una cuerda atada a las rocas! ¡Date prisa!"

"¡Está bien! ¡Déjamelo a mí!", Respondió emocionada. Desanudó la fuerte cuerda y la hizo girar en el aire por encima de su cabeza y luego la lanzó con fuerza en dirección del muchacho. Lo alcanzó con un solo intento. Candy sonrió satisfecha consigo misma: no había perdido el toque.

"¡Fantástico! ¡Eres buena lazando!"

El joven agarró hábilmente el extremo y tirando de la cuerda, regresó fácilmente a la orilla.

"¡Qué miedo! Y decir que estaba tomandouna agradable siesta en el bote entre las plantas acuáticas", dijo de manera afectada mientras se arreglaba el reluciente cabello.

Ahora ya no parecía ser el mismo sujeto sin aliento de hace un momento, y esto le arrancó a Candy una carcajada.

"¿Cómo te atreves a reírte? ¡Por tu culpa estaba a punto de suceder un desastre!"

"Oh, perdóname. Es que antes te vi tan turbado, pero ahora… ¿Acaso... no sabes nadar?"

"¡Qué maleducada! ¡Yo, soy un excelente nadador!"

"Pero entonces..."

"El asunto es que al mojarme se me habría estropeado el peinado, y sin duda no quería echar a perder esta camisa de seda nueva traída desde Francia", le explicó, haciéndole un guiño con aire de astucia.

Era muy elegante. Asombrada, Candy observó su hermoso rostro e incluso sintió un ligero aroma a colonia. Con sus delgados dedos se arregló fácilmente el cabello despeinado por el viento. Su comportamiento era refinado, pero en su mirada había algo cínico y seductor.

"No me esperaba que lo lograras al primer intento, ¿Sabes? Es la primera vez que me encuentro con una chica tan hábil con la cuerda. Cuéntame un poco de ti, pilluela, ¿De dónde eres?"

"Yo... me llamo Candy... Trabajo con los Leagan."

"_Vaya",_ comentó el muchacho frunciendo el ceño y alzando los ojos al cielo.

En aquel instante, del camino que conectaba al muelle, se escuchó el estruendo de una bocina.

"Ya vinieron a recogerme, nos vemos, pilluela. Mi nombre es Archibald. ¡Volveremos a vernos!"

El muchacho que ahora tenía un nombre, se fue corriendo hacia el auto que se encontraba a la distancia.

_Qué sujeto tan divertido es este Archibald... Tiene el cabello rubio al igual que el Muchacho de las Rosas._

Pero el color del cabello del Muchacho de las Rosas, pensó Candy, traía consigo algo que hacía que su pecho se contrajera dolorosamente debido a una repentina llamarada de añoranza.

_(Fin del flashback) _[93]

_Anthony… _murmuró Candy para sus adentros. El alegre recuerdo del día que conoció a Archie volvió a traerle a Anthony a la mente. A pesar que hacía tiempo que había superado su partida, algo todavía le impedía hablar en su corazón con él; el hecho de sentirse culpable por su muerte. Pero de pronto, sintiendo como de su interior emergía una desconocida fuerza para finalmente afrontar la situación, con decisión se volvió hacia Albert y le solicitó recuperando por fin el habla, "Albert, ¿Podríamos ir ahora al bosque?"

"¿Al bosque?", el rubio repitió con incredulidad.

"Sí, me gustaría ir al bosque… Por favor.", añadió con ojos suplicantes.

Albert la observó por un momento con detenimiento mientras su propio corazón latía rápidamente por lo que eso implicaba. "Está bien, Candy, pero dada la hora y para ganar un poco de tiempo, tendríamos que ir a caballo. Por no haber camino el auto se quedaría varado." Se interrumpió y después de titubear por un momento, añadió mirándola a los ojos, "Pero ya que tú no vienes vestida como para montar… tal vez podríamos ir en un solo caballo… si no tienes inconveniente."

Un ligero rubor tiñó las mejillas de la joven al darse cuenta que si aceptaba, todo ese tiempo sus cuerpos estarían en una estrecha cercanía. No obstante, en su interior una placentera sensación empezaba a inundarla. ¿_Se habría dado él cuenta lo que implicaba su propuesta_?, la joven se preguntó… _Pero por supuesto que lo sabe, _rápidamente se contestó. De no ser así, no estaría esperando con cierto nerviosismo su respuesta, ¿Se sentiría él igual que ella?

Esforzándose porque su voz saliera lo más tranquilamente posible, enseguida pronunció, "No hay problema Albert. Gracias por tu amable oferta.", dijo suavemente.

Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro del hombre mientras asentía y luego siguió con la conversación, "Muy bien, pero… ¿Te parece si en lo que nos ensillan el caballo, comemos algo? No sé tú pero yo muero del hambre."

"¡Por supuesto!" y luego añadió entre risas, "Ahora que lo mencionas, creo que mi estómago me está empezando a protestar."

oOoOoOo

Después de comer la sencilla pero deliciosa comida que la esposa del señor Smith les había preparado, se dirigieron hacia el establo. En cuanto entraron, observaron que un fuerte y brioso corcel ensillado que ya los esperaba.

"Deja que te ayude a montar," le comentó Albert cortésmente y después que ella le asintiera, él con naturalidad colocó las manos en la cintura de la joven pero en el momento en que lo hizo, instintivamente sus miradas se entrelazaron y se quedaron así por unos instantes.

Fue entonces que Candy se dio cuenta como de pronto la mirada de Albert cambió, había algo diferente en ella causando que un placentero estremecimiento la recorriera por completo y su corazón empezara a latir con fuerza. Y como si quisiera corroborar que no estaba soñando, la presión de sus dedos alrededor de su cintura se lo confirmó.

En su interior se estaba llevando a cabo una batalla campal en la que debía decidir inmediatamente entre dejarse llevar por anhelo, o seguir con su plan original de corroborar en dónde residía en realidad su felicidad. Pero al verla empezar a entrecerrar los ojos de aquella manera alzando levemente el rostro, solo consiguió avivar el fuego que ya lo quemaba por dentro. Deseaba con todo su ser tomar esos labios y al parecer, ella le gritaba en silencio invitándolo a que lo hiciera. Pero sabía que no debía hacerlo; por él y por ella. Así que obligándose a hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad, interrumpió sin más el momento.

"A la cuenta de tres, me ayudas impulsándote hacia arriba. ¿De acuerdo?"

El rostro de la chica fue atravesado por el desconcierto, ¿Qué acaba de pasar? Y saliendo de su aturdimiento, posó sus manos sobre los brazos de Albert a manera de sujetarse. "Está bien." Respondió, en tono confuso.

Después de colocarla sentada de lado frente a la montura, Albert se también se subió al animal y pasando sus brazos por ambos costados de Candy, tomó las riendas del caballo. "¿Lista? Iremos a un trote ligero. ¿Está bien?"

"Si, vamos."

.

Al principio, sentir tan cerca su femenina silueta no había sido una tarea fácil pero conforme se fueron acercando al bosque, eso pasó a segundo plano debido a un punzante sentimiento que empezó a invadirlo por completo. Por su parte, Candy luchaba con sus propias emociones. Levantó la vista y contempló los frondosos árboles que se alzaban sobre ellos. Sus fuertes ramas parecían invitarla a treparlos y fue precisamente ese pensamiento el que la hizo rememorar, como en aquel entonces cuando recién había llegado a Lakewood, en compañía de un admirado rostro había atravesado otra parte de ese mismo bosque saltando de árbol en árbol.

(_Inicio del flashback)_

"En verdad hoy es un día para una estrella negra," murmuró decepcionada.

"¿Qué sería una estrella negra?", Preguntó una alegre voz. Justo en ese momento un auto se detuvo a su lado. Un muchacho sonriente y animado que llevaba en la cabeza una gorra de cazador la observaba desde la ventana. Las gafas que llevaba, intensificaban aún más la expresión amable de su rostro. Sorprendida por esa conducta amistosa, Candy se preguntó si ya lo había conocido en alguna parte.

"La última vez le fuiste de gran ayuda a Archie", continuó el muchacho ensanchando aún más la sonrisa.

"¿Cómo? ¿Así que eras _tú_ el del auto, aquel día?"

"¡Así es! ¿Qué haces hoy en la ciudad?"

"Bueno, verás... Fui a la librería para hacer unos encargos en nombre de la familia Leagan, pero mientras estaba allí el auto se ha marchado."

"Te han dejado aquí, ¿Eh? Es terrible, te llevará más de dos horas para regresar a casa a pie. Vamos, súbete, ¡Te daré un aventón!"

"¿De verdad? ¡Gracias!"

Aliviada, Candy sonrió y se acomodó ágilmente en el asiento al lado del conductor. Con un ruido similar al estallido de un millar de globos, el vehículo se puso finalmente en movimiento.

"Se toma un tiempo antes de empezar a moverse. Yo lo construí, ¿sabes?"

"¿Dices que tú lo construiste? ¿El auto? ¡Es grandioso!"

"¿Verdad que sí?"

El muchacho sacó el pecho. Probablemente la expresión de sorpresa de Candy lo había hecho muy feliz. Ella, ahora más a gusto, se echó a reír. Ese muchacho le había causado una excelente impresión, y no podía creer que apenas acababa de conocerlo. Le parecía más bien como si se tratara de un viejo amigo.

"Decías... ¿Qué sería la estrella negra de la que hablabas hace un rato?", El joven preguntó, una vez que el auto había agarrado velocidad y él estaba más relajado.

"Verás, es un símbolo…"

"¿Para qué?"

Presionada por el chico con gafas, Candy sintió libertad para hablar.

"Para indicar cuando me toman el pelo ciertas personas. Todos los días pongo una marca en el calendario. Cuando no me hacen nada, no pongo nada... ¡Aunque esto prácticamente nunca sucede! Cuando las cosas no van tan mal, pongo una estrella blanca, mientras que en los días un poco más difíciles dibujo una estrella mitad blanca y mitad negra. Pero cuando me hacen algo verdaderamente grave..."

"…le toca a la estrella negra," concluyó alegremente el muchacho, y luego añadió, "De hecho, Eliza es una chica aterradora, como pocas."

"¿Qué? ¿Tú también la conoces?"

"¿Qué si la conozco? Por desgracia, somos parientes."

"Así que tú eres parte de la familia Andrew…"

"Así es. Aunque, de hecho, mi apellido es Cornwell. Soy Alistair Cornwell, pero todo el mundo me dice Stair."

"Yo soy Candy. Candice White."

"¡Qué nombre tan dulce!", Comentó con un silbido el muchacho.

"Bueno el tuyo por el contrario, pareciera ser el de un filósofo."

"¿En serio? ¡Qué tristeza! Bueno, ahora agárrate fuerte, porque el camino está lleno de baches y vamos a movernos bastante. Éste que bordea el lago, sin embargo, es un camino más corto y si todo va bien, ¡Llegaremos antes que Eliza!"

"¿Hablas en serio? ¡Sería maravilloso!", Candy dijo aplaudiendo, emocionada con la idea de ver la cara de asombro de Eliza y Neal, sorprendidos por verla llegar a casa antes que ellos.

El auto avanzaba como un borracho, balanceándose en todas direcciones por lo que era imposible admirar el paisaje. Poco a poco empezó a perder velocidad, y luego una alarmante explosión dio inicio a un fuerte temblor.

"¡Aquí vamos de nuevo! ¡Se ha zafado el timón!"

"¿Qué?"

"Una vez más, directamente al lago…"

Alistair no tuvo tiempo para terminar su tranquila premonición ya que el auto realmente fue a parar al agua, salpicando por todas partes y llevándose consigo a sus pasajeros. Candy, sin embargo, también era muy buena nadadora y avanzando como perrito, llegó a la orilla antes que su nuevo amigo. Completamente empapados, salieron a la ribera.

"Nuevamente un fracaso. Pobre de mí."

Contagiada por la sonrisa de Alistair, casi divertido por el desastre, Candy también comenzó a reírse.

"Vamos, ¡No te rías! Mira que aunque no lo parezca estoy muy apenado," dijo el muchacho, exprimiendo alegremente el gorro y secándose las gafas.

"El auto lo voy a sacar después. Pero, Candy, ¿Cómo piensas regresar a casa?"

"Con estas dos poderosas ruedas, por supuesto," dijo Candy exprimiéndose la falda y dándose un ligero golpecito sobre sus piernas mojadas. "Después de todo, ese era el plan inicial, así que no debes preocuparte."

"Sí, pero estás toda mojada…", Alistair objetó seriamente, sintiéndose responsable.

"No te preocupes, Alistair", le aseguró Candy alegremente.

"Llámame Stair… Será una agradable caminata. De hecho, existe un buen modo de llegar a casa, pero no creo que una chica como tú podría lograrlo," dijo mirando el bosque.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Pasando el bosque, está la villa de los Leagan. El camino más fácil es cruzarlo de árbol en árbol."

"Oh, ¡Me preguntaba si sería algo más difícil!"

"Pero mira que…"

"¡Te aseguro que soy muy buena trepando árboles!"

"No sólo tienes que treparte, tienes que lanzarte de rama en rama como Tarzán y…"

"Exactamente. Es cosa de niños. ¡Ven, vamos!"

Candy se sintió llena de vida. Después de haber examinado los árboles, se trepó a uno de ellos.

"¡Nada mal!", Murmuró admirado Alistair, emitiendo un alegre silbido.

"¿Has visto? ¡Ven, Alistair, date prisa!"

"Sí, pero llámame Stair."

Habiendo localizado el árbol adecuado, el muchacho también trepó ágilmente, avanzando de rama en rama. Candy lo siguió, escogiendo de vez en cuando su objetivo y saltando de árbol en árbol.

Le parecía estar de vuelta en los días de su infancia transcurridos en el Hogar de Pony. Sólo Annie y los demás sabían que ella solía jugar ese peligroso juego. Su amiga siempre la observaba desde abajo con preocupación y al borde de las lágrimas.

Poco después, por encima de la vegetación comenzó a sobresalir la casa de los Leagan. El bosque de hecho daba al jardín trasero.

Candy rápidamente descendió del árbol y dijo mirando hacia arriba: "¡Gracias, Stair!"

"¡Hasta la próxima, Candy! ¡Ahora entiendo por qué Archie te dice pilluela!"

Stair le dirigió una dulce mirada, sonrió y la saludó quitándose el gorro. Por su parte, Candy se rió y se encogió de hombros. Desde arriba había visto a la distancia llegar el auto de Eliza. Quién sabe cuánto se sorprenderían o decepcionarían al ver que ya se encontraba ahí.

(_Fin del flashback) _[94]

Candy soltó un profundo suspiro. Lo que había conseguido en un inicio despejar su triste recuerdo la había llevado a otro, con todo, era menos doloroso. Cerró los ojos y por unos instantes dejó que la fresca brisa a la sombra de los árboles inundara sus sentidos y para cuando los abrió, el resplandor de un claro fue lo primero que visualizó y sintió la urgencia de ir hacia ese lugar.

"Albert, por favor detengámonos en el claro. Me gustaría poder caminar un poco.", dijo, volviendo ligeramente el rostro hacia su acompañante.

El rubio asintió en silencio y cambiando ligeramente el curso, si dirigieron hacia donde la joven le había solicitado que fueran y cuando se detuvieron, él bajó primero del caballo y luego le ayudó a ella a descender. Después de amarrar las riendas en una rama cercana, se acercó a Candy y empezó a contemplar junto a ella la hermosa vista que la naturaleza parecía estarles reservando.

Frente a ellos, el reverdecido campo se extendía lleno de rosas silvestres y en todas partes estaban esparcidas campanillas azules en plena floración. Tan solo la flora era una vista simplemente impresionante pero al unirse a los brillantes y titilantes rayos de sol de las primeras horas de la tarde, parecía que en cualquier momento uno podía visualizar donde terminaba la vida en esta Tierra y donde empezaba la eternidad, siendo precisamente estos rayos una conexión entre ellas.

Era una tarde perfecta, de hecho tan hermosa y perfecta, pensó Candy, como aquella fatídica tarde hace muchísimos años atrás. Y los dolorosos recuerdos relegados de aquellos días se hicieron presentes en su pensamiento… _Se ha organizado una cacería de zorro en tu honor Candy. Ahí serás presentada oficialmente como hija adoptiva de los Andrew ante todos los miembros de la familia… Un día iremos juntos a la Colina de Pony, Candy, y conoceré a la Señorita Pony y a la Hermana María… Mira, un zorro y es uno muy grande… Lo atraparé y te regalaré el pendiente de rubí… ¡Buena suerte, Anthony!... ¡Anthooonnnyyy…! _

Y sintiendo como las emociones superaban todas sus fuerzas, la joven estalló de repente en llanto. Ante el sorpresivo sonido, Albert se volvió enseguida y sin esperar una fracción de segundo la estrechó dulcemente entre sus brazos. Comprendía a la perfección todo lo que Candy estaba experimentando pero a pesar de sentirse de igual manera, escondió su propio dolor para servirle de apoyo a ella. Lentamente reclinó la cabeza hasta reposar la barbilla sobre la coronilla de ella y con suaves movimientos, empezó a acariciar su cabello y espalda a manera de consolarla. Pero con ese gesto, la joven se estrechó fuertemente contra su pecho liberando de lo más profundo de su ser un amargo llanto contenido por años. Tan grande era el sentimiento con el que lloraba que su cuerpo empezó a agitarse, haciendo que Albert aumentara la fuerza de su abrazo. La rubia continuó llorando de la misma manera por largos minutos mientras que una silenciosa lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Albert.

_¡Es tu culpa! Si no hubieras sido adoptada por los Andrew… _A la mente de Candy llegaron las palabras pronunciadas entre sollozos por la Tía Abuela Elroy… _Anthony… Por mí se llevó a cabo aquella cacería… _Se comenzó nuevamente a atormentar la joven en silencio y de pronto_, _su cuerpo volvió una vez más a agitarse y luego continuó con sus pensamientos en voz alta, con la voz completamente entrecortada, "Fue mi culpa… es mi culpa que Anthony…", y su voz, súbitamente se apagó al no poder pronunciar aquellas palabras.

Comprendiendo fácilmente lo que la joven quiso decir, Albert la estrechó con más fuerza y se apresuró a aseverar sin poder disimular en su voz todo el dolor que él mismo estaba viviendo, "Fui yo el que decidió adoptarte… Y también fui yo el que pidió se organizara la cacería del zorro."

Al escuchar aquella dulce voz llena de dolor, Candy sintió como su corazón se estrujaba y se dio cuenta en ese instante que durante todos estos años, los dos habían estado compartiendo la misma carga. ¿Cómo había podido pensar solamente en su propio sentimiento de culpabilidad y no pensar como él se sentía incluso después de enterarse que Anthony era su sobrino? Ante ese pensamiento, una nueva oleada de llanto convulsivo hizo acto de presencia y continuó por unos minutos más hasta que paulatinamente empezó a calmarse. Y mientras lo hacía, empezó a ser nuevamente consciente de todo lo que la rodeaba. Lo primero que notó fue el dulce y cálido abrazo en el que se encontraba. Soltó un suspiro y frotando suavemente la mejilla contra el pecho de Albert, aumentó la fuerza de sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Y para su regocijo, sintió como él imitó su movimiento. Encontrarse entre sus brazos seguía causando en ella el mismo efecto reparador y después de permanecer de esa manera por unos momentos, su corazón empezó a llenarse de fuerza y de paz, que en estos instantes tanto necesitaba.

"¿Te encuentras mejor?", le escuchó decir suavemente aún sin soltarla.

Antes que pudiera responderle, un reconfortante suspiro se escapó de sus labios, "Mucho mejor." Y aflojando el abrazo, se apartó ligeramente; quería agradecerle mirándolo a los ojos. Pero todo quedó más que en la intención, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al observar el desastre que había causado en su camisa y si su camisa estaba de esa manera, ¿Cómo tendría ella el rostro? "Albert, perdón… mira como he dejado tu camisa…" y tapándose la cara con las manos añadió, "…y después de haber llorado así seguramente tengo el rostro espantoso…"

En el rostro de Albert se extendió una cálida sonrisa, "No te preocupes por la camisa, Candy, y en cuanto a tu rostro…" alzó una de sus manos y le enjugó dulcemente el remanente de lágrimas en sus mejillas, "…recuerda que ahora incluso eres hermosa cuando lloras, pequeña." La intensidad en su mirada cuando había pronunciado la última frase, hizo que Candy bajara los ojos y furiosamente se ruborizara. A pesar de acabar de experimentar algo doloroso, Albert sonrió con alegría para sus adentros ante esa reacción pero no queriendo incomodarla, rápidamente añadió, "Vamos Candy, regresemos a la mansión. El tiempo sigue avanzando y hay un par de cosas que me gustaría hacer."

La joven agradeció el gesto y con una sonrisa, asintió en señal de aceptación.

oOoOoOo

El camino de vuelta a la mansión se sintió relativamente corto, encontrándose los dos nuevamente perdidos en sus pensamientos. Él repasando mentalmente lo que estaba a punto de hacer y ella, meditando en lo que acababa de suceder.

En todo el trayecto no pudo apartar de su mente sus palabras… _Fui yo el que decidió adoptarte… Y también fui yo el que pidió se organizara la cacería del zorro… _era increíble como los dos se sentían culpables bajo sus diferentes puntos de vista y el eco de las palabras de la Tía Elroy culpándola por la muerte de Anthony tampoco la habían ayudado en todo este tiempo. Pero ahora, bajo la luz de las palabras de Albert, cayó en cuenta que ella no había sido culpable de nada así como tampoco lo había sido él. Todo había sido un accidente, uno trágico sí, pero un accidente al fin y al cabo; nadie tenía la culpa. Y en el momento en que fue consciente de esa verdad, un cambió tuvo efecto en ella, sintiéndose como una persona completamente nueva y eso se lo debía solamente a él. Y ya que había percibido en el bosque que él se había estado sintiendo igual que ella, tenía que compartirle cuanto antes su recién descubrimiento. Pero cuando quiso hacerlo, ya se encontraban en de vuelta en los establos y se vio interrumpida por Albert.

"Ya hemos llegado. Ven, acompáñame a la mansión, hay algo que quiero mostrarte."

Había algo extraño en el tono de su voz que hizo que Candy se olvidara de lo que quería contarle. Después de ingresar y recorrer los largos y solitarios pasillos de la edificació, rápidamente se encontraron frente aquella elegante puerta de doble hoja que conducía al _Salón de los Recuerdos._

"Ven, entremos." Pronunció Albert después de abrir las enormes puertas de par en par. "La última vez que estuvimos aquí, no pude decirte ni mostrarte todo lo que quería."

"Lo sé…", ante su repuesta Albert la volvió a ver sorprendido por lo que Candy se apresuró a explicarle, "…en ese entonces tuve la impresión que no lo hiciste ya que también se encontraban presentes Archie, Annie y Patty." El rubio la miró fijamente impresionado por un instante y luego de sonreírle, asintió, dándose la vuelta para ingresar.

A diferencia de su visita anterior, esta vez él no corrió las cortinas sino activó un interruptor; dos grandes y finas lámparas de araña prontamente iluminaron por completo el inmenso salón. Y tal como ella lo recordaba, en sus paredes colgaban un gran número de retratos y pronto se vio diciéndolo en voz alta sin que pudiera evitarlo, "Hay muchos retratos en esta habitación."

"Si, todos pertenecen a mis antepasados, Candy, pero son únicamente retratos de los patriarcas y de su núcleo familiar. Debido al espacio, no es posible exhibir a todas personas que han formado parte del clan. Todos esos retratos, se encuentran en sus respectivas mansiones familiares aunque, he de confesar que debido a las singulares muertes de Stear y Anthony, pedí que sus retratos también fueran exhibidos aquí."

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Candy. Los ideales de Albert y lo que él consideraba correcto, se superponían a las estrictas tradiciones familiares convirtiéndolo así, en un patriarca excepcional.

"Ven, vayamos allá…", señaló un lugar, indicando la esquina que Candy había evitado en aquella ocasión, "…quiero que conozcas a mis padres; te he hablado de ellos en mis cartas." El corazón de la joven dio un vuelco de alegría, y con una sonrisa pegada en los labios, lo siguió hasta quedar frente a un retrato.

"Ella era Priscilla Andrew, mi madre." Hizo una breve pausa y luego continuó en voz baja, "A ella únicamente la conozco gracias a este retrato. Fue pintado poco tiempo después de enterarse que me estaba esperando." El rubio volvió a interrumpirse y el corazón de la joven se estrujó a causa de la revelación. Un instante después, Albert se aclaró suavemente la garganta y señaló otro retrato a un metro de distancia, añadiendo, "Y él era William C. Andrew, mi padre."

Llena de emociones encontradas, Candy contempló el primer cuadro donde sonreía dulcemente una joven mujer de rubio cabello dorado y unos amables ojos azules. _Era una mujer muy hermosa, _pensó para sí. _Debió ser duro para Albert conocer a su madre a través de un retrato. _Avanzó unos pasos y se quedó de pie frente al siguiente retrato. En éste se encontraba un apuesto hombre de cabello rubio arenoso y unos impresionantes ojos azules, en los que podía ver un reflejo de Albert.

"Tienes el cabello y los ojos de tu padre pero tu sonrisa es la de tu madre.", comentó la joven sin poder evitarlo y luego añadió, "Además, a ella es a quien más te pareces."

Albert sonrió, "Mi tía y George siempre han dicho lo mismo."

Al escucharlo Candy le devolvió la sonrisa y sintiendo como si algo la llamara, desvió la mirada hacia el retrato de Anthony, donde siendo un adolescente sonreía vistiendo orgullosamente su kilt. Definitivamente se parecía mucho a su tío y ahora comprendía porqué a primera vista los confundió el día que lo conoció.

(_Inicio del flashback)_

Llorando, empezó a adentrarse en el bosque. No sabía hacia dónde iba. Lo único que quería era alejarse aunque sea un poco de la casa de los Leagan. Las lágrimas le nublaron la vista, mientras que las hojas y ramas azotaban sus mejillas. De repente tropezó y se cayó. La hierba mojada le golpeó el rostro, pero no se levantó sino se quedó ahí con la voz quebrada y con el rostro oculto entre la vegetación. Las lágrimas hasta ahora retenidas fluyeron de un solo. Como desearía regresar inmediatamente al Hogar de Pony...

En ese momento, le dijo una voz: "No llores, pequeña."

En algún lugar, por encima de su cabeza, sonaban esas amables palabras. Sorprendida, Candy levantó el rostro con los ojos todavía inundados de lágrimas, y por un momento se quedó sin aliento: "¿…Príncipe?"

Sentado en la parte superior de una puerta de hierro en forma de arco y rodeado de una gran variedad de rosas rojas, estaba su Príncipe de la Colina, que la observaba con una sonrisa.

_¿Estoy... estoy soñando?_

Conteniendo la respiración, Candy miró confusa al Príncipe de la Colina y sus brillantes ojos se llenaron con la sonrisa del muchacho, rodeado de rosas rojas. Temía que un solo parpadeo pudiera disipar aquella imagen. Ni siquiera podía respirar.

_Finalmente... Logré encontrarme de nuevo con mi príncipe..._

En ese momento, junto con los pétalos rojos de las flores, llegó desde arriba de nuevo su voz: "¿Te refieres a mí cuando hablas de un príncipe? ¡Eres una chica divertida!"

Al oír esas palabras, Candy casi escuchó como estallaba su corazón: "_En verdad eres una chica divertida_." ¿No le había dicho lo mismo el Príncipe de la Colina? El joven no desapareció cuando cerró los ojos; no estaba soñando. Pero el muchacho de las rosas no podía ser realmente su príncipe: siete años habían pasado desde entonces. A primera vista parecía ser idéntico, pero al verlo más de cerca, tanto la sonrisa como el cabello dorado del muchacho que estaba entre las rosas, parecía ser de un color menos lleno de vida.

De vuelta en sus sentidos, Candy se levantó frotándose los ojos. "¡Oh, no! Lodo…"

Tenía las manos sucias y en un intento por limpiar su rostro, sólo logró ensuciárselo aún más. El muchacho continuó mirándola mientras ella se apresuró a estirarse el delantal. Candy empezó a sentirse un poco avergonzada y no logró contener una risita. En ese momento, el joven también sonrió.

"Sabes, eres mucho más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras."

A Candy le dio otro vuelco al corazón y volvió a mirarlo fijamente. Por segunda vez en breves momentos se expresó como el Príncipe.

'_Justo como pensaba. Eres más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras_.'

_¿Cómo es posible? ¿Cómo va a saberlo...?_

Estando cada vez más sorprendida y sacudida por un millar de emociones, Candy tomó un respiro. En ese momento, se escuchó un silbido que venía de un punto distante, más allá de la puerta de rosas.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el joven sonrió y saltó ágilmente. Con el cabello dorado agitado por el viento, se dirigió casi volando en dirección de dónde provino el sonido, desapareciendo de la vista.

Candy ni siquiera logró dirigirle la palabra. Se quedó atónita por un momento, luego se aproximó a la puerta de hierro y miró en dirección hacia donde el muchacho había desaparecido. Recordando esa última sonrisa, vio un pequeño camino que se extendía sin final, lleno de todo tipo y colores de rosas. El aire estaba empapado del dulce aroma de las flores y aquel olor le pareció ser un regalo que el muchacho le había dejado.

'_Eres más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras_.'

Las voces del Príncipe de la Colina y del Muchacho de las Rosas se superponían y Candy escuchó como su corazón se inundaba de una dulce sensación.

_(Fin del flashback)_ [95]

"¿En qué piensas, Candy?"

La voz suave voz de Albert la sacó prontamente de sus pensamientos y con una sonrisa le respondió, "¿Sabes? La primera vez que vi a Anthony, lo confundí contigo."

"¿En serio?" preguntó sorprendido. "¿Cómo es eso?"

"Verás, se parecía mucho a ti. Además de tener el mismo color de ojos y cabello, los dos se expresaban de manera similar al hablar." Albert alzó una ceja de manera interrogativa, "Mi primera impresión fue que finalmente había encontrado a mi Príncipe de la Colina pero luego caí en cuenta que ya habían pasado siete años desde que me encontré contigo en la Colina de Pony, así que no podría tratarse de la misma persona."

El rubio la escuchó atentamente, tratando de disimular el escalofrío que ese sobrenombre todavía le causaba. "Bueno, creo que es algo normal, ¿No? Después de todo, él era mi sobrino. Los dos heredamos el color de cabello y ojos de la familia Andrew y los rasgos, de la familia de mi madre."

"Eso parece… pero Albert… ¿Por qué cuando nos volvimos a reencontrar en la cascada, la tonalidad de tu cabello había cambiado? Lo tenías castaño."

El joven se encogió de hombros y empezó a hablar con naturalidad, "Mi tía siempre me ha contado que de pequeño tenía el cabello rubio pero supongo que debió habérseme oscurecido un poco con el paso de los años y definitivamente, cuando estuve viajando por el mundo y el desierto, el tonó se oscureció mucho más. Fue por eso que cuando nos reencontramos lo llevaba de esa tonalidad."

"¡Pero ahora lo tienes nuevamente rubio…! Cuando me topé contigo en el hospital, al principio por eso no te reconocí."

La expresión del rostro de Albert cambió imperceptiblemente y usando un tono ligeramente más serio comenzó a contarle, "Cuando me marché de África para regresar a América, todavía lo tenía castaño, Candy. Aparentemente aquel accidente de tren obró en mí varios cambios. El haber sobrevivido a un accidente de esa magnitud, haber perdido la memoria y tener que enfrentar malos tratos y miradas cargadas de desconfianza por creerme un espía, seguramente influyó de algún modo en mi cuerpo al punto que mi cabello fue volviendo paulatinamente a su tono original. Candy, fueron meses de mucha angustia y desesperación que lo menos que quería hacer era seguir con vida. De no haber sido por ti…" Los dos se quedaron en silencio por un momento y luego él añadió, "Pero ya te he contado esa parte y déjame volver a decirte que nunca podré dejar de agradecerte lo que hiciste por mí." Se interrumpió por un momento y continuó tomándola de las manos, "Gracias Candy." La rubia le sonrió conmovida pero antes de poder decir algo, él le soltó las manos y prosiguió, "Pero si te contara la manera en que me trasladaron a América, no sé si te causaría gracia o consternación. Créeme que no se lo desearía a nadie." Terminó de decir, volviendo a sonreír.

Candy se preguntó si habría sido peor a como ella lo hizo y ese pensamiento hizo que soltara una risita. "¿Acaso te ríes de mí?" le preguntó Albert divertido.

"No, Albert, para nada. Es solo que recordé mi regreso a América."

"No puede ser por eso que te rías. Supongo que lo hiciste cómodamente, durmiendo en una confortable cama."

La rubia rió abiertamente y después de recomponerse, empezó a contarle su relato de cómo ella había regresado como polizón. Durante el tiempo que vivieron en el Magnolia, Candy inicialmente se había limitado a contarle únicamente aquellas cosas que podían ayudarle a recuperar la memoria y conforme avanzó el tiempo, también le compartió de su infancia, de sus tesoros, de sus pasados amores y de su relación con Terry. Sin embargo, a pesar que Albert era su más grande confidente, nunca consideró necesario contarle el relato de la manera en que había emprendido su regreso. Siempre había percibido que ese tema, podría traerle a él malos recuerdos.

Mientras la escuchaba contarle alegremente su travesía, en un inicio Albert rió abiertamente por lo que le estaba contando pero de pronto puso una expresión seria y sin previo aviso, abrazo fuertemente a Candy y exclamó contra su oído profundamente aliviado, "¡Gracias a Dios que no te pasó nada, Candy!" [96]

La joven le devolvió el abrazo cobijándose en el calor de sus brazos y cuando pegó la mejilla contra su pecho, se deleitó en escuchar el rítmico sonido de los latidos de su corazón. Cerró los ojos por un momento y cuando volvió a abrirlos, éstos se quedaron clavados en una hermosa pintura colgada en la pared. Sintiéndose atraída, suavemente rompió el abrazo y se dirigió hacia el cuadro. En él estaba retrataba a una sonriente mujer de cabellos dorados que sostenía a un pequeño bebé entre sus brazos. Sin duda, era la pintura más hermosa que jamás hubiera visto en toda su vida. Ahogó un gemido al reconocer a la hermosa mujer… Era Rosemary Brown, que sostenía sin lugar a dudas a Anthony en su regazo. Su sonriente rostro transmitía el amor y orgullo que solo una madre podría sentir por su hijo. _Debió haber sido muy duro para ella enterarse que partiría de este mundo y dejaría atrás a Anthony, _pensó para sí Candy, sintiendo como un nudo volvía a apoderarse de su garganta. Recordó el dulce rostro de Anthony y como días antes de la cacería, le había hablado y confiado algunas cosas sobre su madre. Entonces, sintiéndose sobrepasada por el sentimiento, no pudo contener las lágrimas y estando presa de su recuerdo, se escuchó recitando en voz alta aquellas palabras que habían permanecido inconscientemente en su interior por años…

"Las flores mueren y renacen aún más hermosas, las personas mueren y renacen aún más hermosas en el corazón de los que se quedan."

Albert permaneció en silencio completamente estupefacto mientras escuchaba a Candy pronunciar aquella frase. Y estando perdido en sus recuerdos, el silencio se prolongó por un largo tiempo.

_(Inicio del flashback)_

"Ven acá, Pequeño Bert, quiero mostrarte algo.", le dijo Rosemary tomando su pequeña mano, caminando junto a él hacia los rosedales. "¿Te parecen bellas estas flores?", todavía con lágrimas en los ojos, el niño asintió en silencio. "Todo en la vida tiene un ciclo, Pequeño Bert; las personas, los animales y las plantas. ¿Recuerdas que hace unos meses no había ni una flor en los jardines?"

"Sí.", respondió el pequeño en un murmullo.

"Bueno, mira ahora a tu alrededor como el jardín vuelve a estar lleno de hermosas flores. Así como las flores mueren y renacen aún más hermosas, las personas mueren y renacen aún más hermosas en el corazón de los que se quedan."

"Rose," exclamó Albert estallando en llanto y se arrojó a los brazos de su hermana.

"Llora, Pequeño Bert. Solo no olvides que el hermoso recuerdo de papá vivirá por siempre en nuestros corazones."

(_Fin del flashback)_

"Desde niño, Rosemary cariñosamente siempre me llamó Pequeño Bert.", pronunció Albert observando el retrato, rompiendo repentinamente el silencio. Candy se volvió a verlo, prestándole absoluta atención. "Únicamente ella me llamaba de esa manera y solo lo hacía cuando estábamos a solas. Ese era nuestro secreto." Haciendo una breve pausa, se volvió hacia Candy y continuó hablando, "Ahora lo comparto contigo, Candy, y si así lo deseas, también puedes llamarme de esa manera."

Mientras los ojos de Candy amenazaban con verter lágrimas de alegría, su rostro se rompió en una radiante sonrisa, con su corazón latiendo eufóricamente ante la importancia de esa revelación. _Bert… _Así había firmado su última carta. Pero se vio imposibilitada de expresar su emoción, ya que Albert rápidamente retomó la palabra.

"¿Sabes, Candy? Debido al carácter dulce de Rosemary, la gente tendía a pensar que se trataba de una mujer frágil y débil, fácil de manipular. Así que cuando intentaban hacerlo, siempre se llevaban una enorme sorpresa, la Tía Elroy en especial." Hizo una pausa y con un gesto, invitó a Candy para que lo acompañara a recorrer el resto del salón, en lo que seguían conversando. "Mi hermana era una mujer muy dulce pero también era una mujer muy fuerte, capaz de defender con uñas y dientes todo aquello en lo que creía. Su fortaleza se puso a prueba cuando aceptó casarse con Vincent." Sin interrumpir el paso y sin decir nada, la joven se volvió a verlo, prestando atención a sus palabras. El Albert que estaba a su lado parecía haber decidido finalmente a derribar todas sus murallas, se estaba empezando a abrir mucho más a ella y al parecer, este día lo haría por completo.

"En otras ocasiones te he comentado que la familia Andrew es una familia antigua, llena de muchas tradiciones y siempre se han esforzado por cuidar del buen nombre, pero también, sabes muy bien que tienen demasiados prejuicios sociales. A pesar que los Brown eran una familia acomodada, no pertenecían a nuestra clase social, por lo que mi padre, mi tía y otros miembros de la familia, rápidamente se opusieron a la unión de Rosemary y Vincent. Jamás permitirían que un miembro de la familia y en especial uno de la familia patriarcal, se uniera en matrimonio con una persona de menor condición social." Al escuchar esto, la alegría que Candy había estado experimentando se esfumó y su corazón se detuvo por un momento, sintiéndose casi desfallecer. Su condición social era mucho menor que la del padre de Anthony y al contarle esto Albert, estaba destruyendo por completo sus sueños. Con todo, luchó con todas sus fuerzas contra las lágrimas que amenazaban con asomarse en sus ojos y lo siguió escuchando en silencio. "Pero Rosemary no se rindió fácilmente. Soportó sus sermones y reproches, donde ella siempre terminaba diciéndoles que la felicidad de una persona no depende del dinero ni del prestigio social, sino de vivir con la persona a la que se ama. Al final les anunció que si ellos insistían en impedir que se llevara a cabo esa unión solo para conservar el prestigio de la familia, ella renunciaría al apellido Andrew… Pero creo que ya sacaste tus conclusiones de cómo todo terminó."

Albert se volvió a verla y la observó asentir cabizbaja en silencio. Entonces, sintiendo que había llegado la hora de hacerle saber cómo se sentía, detuvo sus pasos frente a una angosta mesa pegada a la pared y la llamó por su nombre, haciendo que ella se detuviera y volviera a verlo. "Quizás debido a que Rosemary me crio de pequeño, comparto muchas de sus opiniones." Empezó a decirle, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. "Al igual que ella, creo firmemente que la felicidad de una persona no reside en el dinero ni el prestigio social, sino en estar junto a la persona que se ama. El día que me case, lo haré únicamente por amor, sin importar lo que puedan decir los demás."

Al escucharlo, un estallido de infinita alegría convulsionó el interior de Candy pero al darse cuenta con la profundidad con que la miraba, no puedo evitar que la sangre se le subiera de golpe al rostro mientras apartaba tímidamente la mirada. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Le estaba diciendo que la amaba y estaba dispuesto a casarse con ella no importado sus orígenes o solo era parte de su imaginación? No estaba segura todavía, lo único que sabía es que sentía como nunca una fuerte esperanza de que su máximo sueño podría convertirse en realidad.

Estando aún en un estado de éxtasis, sintió la dulce calidez de la mano de Albert sujetando la de ella, "Abre la mano, Candy," le escuchó pronunciar y volviendo a verlo, rápidamente sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse. "Hay algo que me gustaría regalarte." Añadió, y después de estirar la mano hacia la mesa, tomó una pequeña caja de madera y la depositó en la mano de Candy, haciendo que la joven lo viera de manera interrogante.

"Ábrela.", la animó con una sonrisa.

Con manos temblorosas, la chica empezó abrir lentamente la caja y cuando la abrió por completo, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. Sobre una almohadilla forrada de terciopelo negro, se encontraba reposando la insignia que había atesorado por tanto tiempo. "Albert, ¡Pero es tu insignia!", dijo, recuperando sorprendentemente el habla.

"Correcto, pero ahora es tuya legalmente, Candy." Respondió tranquilamente, mirándola con intensidad.

Candy pensó que su corazón podría estallar de la felicidad al comprender el significado detrás de sus palabras. Cuando recién formó parte de la familia, la Tía Abuela Elroy la había hecho estudiar incansablemente aparte de la etiqueta, las ciencias y los modales, las costumbres y tradiciones del clan. Fue así como comprendió la organización jerárquica de la familia y los simbolismos y emblemas que en éste existían. Todo miembro varón de los Andrew poseía un broche que lo identificaba como parte del clan, pero el del patriarca, era ligeramente diferente. En una ocasión Anthony le había comentado que el broche que ella conservaba pertenecía a los Andrew pero que era ligeramente diferente al de él. Cómo no ató cabos en aquel entonces, simplemente no lo sabía pero era precisamente en esa diferencia en el broche de Albert, que residía la importancia de su posición, donde únicamente él o salvo en excepcionales ocasiones el patriarca se lo entregaba a su pareja, cualquiera de los dos podían ostentarlo. Como si fuera posible el pulso de Candy se aceleró más. Voluntariamente Albert le estaba entregando su insignia y con ello, sin mediar palabra le estaba diciendo que su corazón la había elegido a ella.

Y no logrando contener más la emoción que la embargaba, lágrimas de felicidad empezaron a rodar por las mejillas de Candy. Mirándola cálidamente, Albert parpadeó una vez en señal de entendimiento y luego de esbozar una dulce sonrisa, enjugó con ternura sus lágrimas y pronunció, "Ven Candy, por favor acompáñame."

Al salir del salón conmemorativo, la joven se quedó por un momento congelada en su lugar. Observó a Albert cruzar el ancho pasillo para luego entrar en aquella otra habitación que dos años atrás, había atestiguado silenciosamente su inmensa alegría por conocer al fin al Tío Abuelo William pero que también, presenció el conflicto interno que eso le provocó. Pero de pronto, en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa al llegarle el pensamiento que tal vez él quería decirle en palabras en aquel lugar, lo que acababa de darle a entender en el salón, si es que no se equivocaba. Así que imaginándose que acercaba flotando en una nube hasta el príncipe de sus sueños, soltó un suspiro y lo siguió.

La habitación que era iluminada brillantemente por los rayos del sol en las mañanas, ahora se encontraba iluminaba bajo una relativamente débil luz de las últimas horas de la tarde. Candy buscó a Albert con la mirada y rápidamente visualizó su alta y esbelta silueta junto a la mesa donde solía servirse el té. Debido a la poca iluminación, no podía saber que expresión tenía en el rostro pero sí pudo sentir su intensa mirada sobre ella, observándola en silencio. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la joven haciendo que su corazón diera un vuelco. Mientras empezaba a acercarse lentamente hacia donde se encontraba de pie Albert, un nuevo suspiro se escapó de sus labios; y cuando las facciones de él empezaron a aclararse, el rostro de Candy fue cubierto por el asombro debido al atisbo de tormento que observó fugazmente en el de él.

"Es tiempo que esto vuelva a su dueño.", pronunció, provocando un suave sonido al deslizar ligeramente de su lugar un objeto sobre la mesa. El apacible murmullo de su voz contradecía lo que sus ojos reflejaban.

La joven volvió rápidamente la mirada hacia el lugar de donde había provenido el leve sonido y su corazón casi se paralizó en cuanto vio sobre la mesa el objeto que ahí se encontraba: se trataba de su diario. Aquel que dejó junto a una nota cuando se marchó del Colegio San Pablo, indicando que por favor le fuera entregado al señor William Andrew, su benefactor. En aquel entonces había tenido la confianza que si él lo leía, comprendería los motivos de su partida.

"Porque esto… es algo valioso para ti." Le escuchó ahora decir en el mismo tono, interrumpiéndola en sus pensamientos.

Rápidamente, Candy volvió la vista hacia Albert solo para descubrir, que él se encontraba a unos metros de distancia dándole la espalda, mientras observaba fijamente hacia el jardín. Un largo silencio se volvió a hacer presente entre ellos. Por un lado, la mente de ella no asimilaba lo que estaba sucediendo. Tan solo hace unos minutos, él finalmente parecía haberle desnudado su alma y le había regalado su insignia. Había pensado que no podía caber de amor y felicidad; pero ahora, parecía que él quería empañar intencionalmente esos hermosos sentimientos trayendo a colación lo que ella había sentido por Terry. ¿Qué quería lograr con eso? En realidad no lo entendía. Por otro lado, él sentía como si estuviera a punto de ser consumido por la aflicción que todo esto le causaba pero ya estaba hecho, era lo que se había propuesto. Le había dejado ver todo lo que para él ella significaba; pero también le estaba dejando abierto el camino para que esclareciera sus sentimientos en cuanto a quien amaba en realidad, si a Terry o a él. Definitivamente se estaba jugando el todo por el todo pero al final de cuentas lo que a él más le importaba, era que ella fuera feliz. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente de manera imperceptible, tratando de aquietar sus emociones. Permaneció así por un breve momento más y luego, abrió los ojos y se volvió hacia ella, con el propósito de terminar lo que había iniciado.

"¿Recuerdas lo que dije al final de la última carta que te escribí?", le dijo, volviendo a acercarse a ella al sentirse más tranquilo.

La rubia lo miró con vacilación, pero después de reproducir mentalmente todo lo que le había escrito, sus ojos se agrandaron ligeramente y luego le asintió.

"Bien, te traje aquí con la intención de averiguarlo y no importando cuál sea tu decisión, quiero que sepas que siempre estaré contigo."

Dos lágrimas se desbordaron de los ojos de Candy y no pudiendo resistirse más, la chica se arrojó a los brazos de Albert. Ahora comprendía el propósito de todo esto y escucharlo decir esas palabras conmovió profundamente su corazón. En ese momento sintió el impulso de decirle y gritar a los cuatro vientos todo lo que sentía por él pero el nudo de felicidad que oprimía su garganta solo le permitió decir, "Yo…"

"No tienes que decir nada ahora, Candy.", le dijo estrechándola entre sus brazos mientras luchaba con reprimir sus emociones y apartándola suavemente de su abrazo, en un intento de escapar de la habitación por no querer saber todavía qué era lo que estuvo a punto de decirle, añadió, "Ya va siendo hora que empecemos el camino de regreso al Hogar de Pony. Si gustas puedes quedarte aquí y empezar a leer tu diario, en lo que yo voy a buscar una maceta para la Dulce Candy. No te habrás olvidado de eso, ¿verdad?"

Recuperándose de su leve sollozo, en el rostro de la joven apareció una sonrisa que Albert no pudo identificar. "¡Por supuesto que no, Albert! Pero la lectura del diario puede esperar." Respondió con decisión. La verdad era que en lo profundo de su ser sentía un leve deseo por volver a leer lo ahí escrito pero eso no se comparaba con la necesidad de estar junto a su Príncipe. "Lo que deseo ahora es pasar el mayor tiempo posible contigo, hacía tanto que no te veía." Terminó de decirle con una soñadora sonrisa.

oOoOoOo

Habían encontrado una maceta del tamaño perfecto en el vivero y una vez más, Albert había quedado admirado por el conocimiento de Candy en cuanto a flores se trataba. No solo se sabía sus nombres, también sabía mucho de jardinería. Con todo, la rubia pícaramente se guardó su secreto; todo esto que sabía, lo había aprendido del Señor Whitman.

Cuando terminaron, cargaron el auto con todos los recuerdos que Albert había traído desde Sao Paulo, tanto para ella, como para todos los integrantes del orfanato. Le había comentado que no quiso llevarlos por la mañana ya que estaba seguro que la curiosidad de los pequeños los retrasaría y hubieran tenido menos tiempo para su paseo por Lakewood. En su interior la joven alegremente agradeció el gesto, con eso percibió que él también había querido desde un inicio pasar el mayor tiempo posible con ella.

Antes de macharse, tomaron un refrigerio que nuevamente la señora Smith había preparado para ellos y ya con los estómagos satisfechos, se prepararon para emprender su camino de regreso. Como ya había refrescado, ambos rubios se arroparon con sus respectivos abrigos y siendo Albert el primero en terminar, ayudó a Candy sacándole el cabello que había quedado atrapado en el cuello de su espalda. Involuntariamente, sus dedos acariciaron la nuca de la joven haciendo que un placentero escalofrío la recorriera de pies a cabeza; y lo mismo sucedió con Albert. Y cada uno tratando de disimular sus emociones, ingresaron rápidamente en el auto tomando sus respectivos puestos.

De alguna manera la tensión que cada quien había sentido al final de la tarde se había disipado y en su viaje de regreso volvieron a encontrarse con el buen ánimo con el que habían llegado. En esta ocasión, Albert le contó a Candy sobre los nuevos negocios en los que había invertido en Sudamérica y que gracias al enorme esfuerzo que habían hecho junto a George en el último año, habían dejado a personal capacitado y confiable para que se hicieran cargo. Ahora tenía frente a ella a un gran conocedor de café y caucho. Entre risas y más anécdotas, el largo viaje se hizo corto pero faltando unos cuarenta kilómetros para que llegaran, el profundo silencio del copiloto llamó la atención de Albert y cuando volvió a verla, comprobó que se había quedado dormida.

Y cuando finalmente llegaron a su destino, el rubio estacionó el auto frente a la entrada del orfanato. Sabía que no contaba con mucho tiempo antes que las dos amables mujeres mayores salieran a recibirlos, tras haber escuchado el ruido del motor. Se volvió en su asiento y contempló cautivado el rostro de Candy, bañado bajo la brillante luz de la luna; en verdad era muy hermosa. Y no pudiendo resistirse, alargó la mano y acarició cálidamente su mejilla. Una amarga sonrisa apareció en el rostro del rubio ante lo irónica que era la vida… Hace años, había hecho algo parecido cuando le enjugó las lágrimas después de encontrarla dormida sobre los periódicos que hablaban sobre la lamentable situación de Terry. En ese entonces había deseado con toda su alma poder hacerla feliz y aquí estaba nuevamente ahora, acariciándole la mejilla mientras se encontraba dormida y después de haber hecho un largo viaje para averiguar en donde residía su felicidad y dónde aquel joven, volvía sin saberlo a ser protagonista en la situación.

La brillante luz de la entrada cortó sus pensamientos y observó las inconfundibles siluetas de las madres de Candy.

"Candy, despierta, hemos llegado." Le dijo sacudiendo suavemente su hombro.

"¿Cómo…?"

"Hemos llegado, Candy.", volvió a decirle con dulzura.

Rápidamente la joven se reincorporó, "Lo siento, Albert, me quedé dormida.", respondió avergonzada.

"No tienes que disculparte, Candy, hoy hicimos un largo recorrido. Además, es normal que uno se sienta cansado después de haber liberado sus sentimientos. Me sorprende que no te hayas dormido desde que salimos." Añadió haciéndole un guiño, causando que la chica se sonrojara al recordar la manera en que había llorado sobre él en el bosque. "Bajemos, la Señorita Pony y la Hermana María ya nos esperan."

Las dos mujeres mayores se apresuraron a darles la bienvenida y después que los rubios les contaran de manera general como lo habían pasado, entre los cuatro descargaron los regalos del auto de Albert. Para cuando terminaron ya eran pasadas las ocho de la noche por lo que la Señorita Pony le ofreció la habitación de huéspedes para pasar la noche. El rubio amablemente rechazó el ofrecimiento, argumentando que debía partir de inmediato a Chicago ya que mañana tenía una importante reunión a primera hora. Las mujeres asintieron con comprensión y después de desearle un viaje de regreso sin contratiempos, se despidieron de él dentro del orfanato. Sin embargo, Candy salió a despedirlo al auto.

"Bueno, Candy, espero que lo hayas pasado bien hoy."

"Si, Albert, fue un día maravilloso. ¡Muchas gracias!"

"Escríbeme pronto, ¿De acuerdo?"

"Lo haré pero Albert… sobre lo que dijiste hoy en el solárium…"

"No digas nada todavía… piénsalo y cuando estés segura, me lo dirás. ¿De acuerdo?"

La joven se le quedó mirando de manera vacilante por un momento y luego de asentir, una vez más volvió a buscar el cobijo de su abrazo. Reprimiendo un suspiro, Albert la estrechó con fuerza y al no saber si esta sería la última vez que la tendría de esta manera, aumentó la fuerza de su agarre y la sostuvo así un poco más de lo debido. Ella parecía no protestar y él se deleitó por un momento más con esa respuesta. Y luego de batallar contra su deseo de seguirla abrazando, aflojó el abrazo, la besó dulcemente en la frente y le susurró al oído, "Mi único deseo es que tú seas feliz."

Con sentimientos encontrados, Candy se quedó paralizada tras escuchar sus palabras. No sintió el momento en que finalmente la soltó y a lo lejos creyó escuchar un '_Entra ya Candy, que te puedes resfriar. Estaré en espera de tus noticias.' _Y todavía sintiéndose como si estuviera en otra dimensión, lo observó ingresar a su auto y luego marcharse, mientras ella de manera autómata con el rostro anhelante y sonriente le decía adiós con la mano. Por alguna extraña razón que no comprendía, en ese abrazo había sentido como si se tratara del inicio de una nueva etapa para ellos pero también, como si se hubiera tratado de una despedida.

oOoOoOo

**Notas de pie de página**

[89] Nombre en español que se les da a las _Bluebonnet_.

[90] Nombre en español, de la traducción no oficial en inglés de las _Queen Anne's Lace_. Gracias **Paolau2 **por el dato. En el italiano lo dejaron como _Trachymene_ pero para que Candy no se oyera toda científica, opté por el otro nombre.

[91] Canción folclórica escocesa "Air Falalalo". Su autor es desconocido así como la fecha en que fue escrita. Ha conservado a través del tiempo en el estribillo su origen gaélico.

[92] Mi traducción al español de ese fragmento, de la traducción oficial italiana de CCFS.

[93] Mi traducción al español de la traducción oficial italiana de CCFS, del primer encuentro con Archie, revisada por Karen USCG. Solo el primer párrafo es mío, basado en las imágenes del manga. La última frase está traducida de acuerdo al significado de una palabra en japonés, de acuerdo a como aparece en la novela original japonesa. Gracias a mi querida amiga Ms Puddle por su ayuda. En la traducción oficial italiana, no se entiende mucho el significado de esa frase ya que solo dice '…_el color del cabello del Muchacho de las Rosas,…, traía consigo algo doloroso_'.

[94] Mi traducción al español de la traducción oficial italiana de CCFS, del primer encuentro con Stear, revisada por Karen USCG.

[95] Mi traducción al español de la traducción oficial italiana de CCFS, del primer encuentro con Anthony.

[96] En CCFS, en sus retrospecciones Candy cuenta que en una ocasión, le contó a _Anohito_ como fue su regreso a América. Él al principio rió abiertamente pero luego puso una expresión seria y la abrazó con fuerza haciéndole ver cuán aliviado estaba que no le hubiera ocurrido nada. No menciona cuando fue que esto sucedió pero me pareció que aquí podría meterlo para que formara parte de la historia. Por alguna razón, creo que se le comentó durante su convivencia en el Magnolia pero quien sabe.

**Notas Personales:**

¡Hola a todas una vez más! Si ya sé, no quiero parecer disco rayado pero por favor sírvanse disculpar nuevamente el retraso. A parte del tiempo, me costó algunas veces poder transmitir lo que quería decir y eso me hacía quedarme trabada. Al final espero haber logrado hacerlo y que este larguísimo capítulo haya sido de su agrado.

El capítulo está basado principalmente en las dos últimas cartas del epílogo. Puede que algunas escenas estén ligeramente cambiadas pero es que conforme las desarrollaba, la imaginación me llevó a todo lo que escribí y no pude resistirme a hacerlo así. Cuando publique las cartas en el próximo capítulo puede que entiendan mejor a lo que me refiero o puede que también compartan lo que escribí. :)

La vez anterior quedó pendiente de decirles porqué decidí al final que el viaje a Sao Paulo fuera largo y no corto. Bien, a pesar que todavía sigo con sentimientos encontrados si fue un viaje corto y la visita a Lakewood se hizo en verano, lo dejé en uno largo y que se hiciera en primavera por 5 motivos:

Dar tiempo para que la construcción de la nueva Clínica Feliz finalizara.

El tiempo que pudo llevarse en ir y venir las 2 cartas que se enviaron en ese tiempo. Recuerdo que mi abuelita me contaba que en los años 50's se escribía con una amiga en Estados Unidos. Muchas veces su carta tardaba casi el mes en llegar y lo mismo sucedía de vuelta. Si eso era de C.A. a U.S.A., supongo que para Sudamérica debió tomar un poco más o en el mejor de los casos, ser igual. A eso hay que agregarle el tiempo de viaje a Sao Paulo. Para que la visita a Lakewood ocurra en verano, siento que el tiempo queda demasiado justo pero bueno, es mi mera opinión.

En la antigua novela Candy recibe una postal desde Sudamérica, donde Albert indica que había calor y polvo. El calor y la sequedad nos dice que posiblemente fuera verano en el Hemisferio Sur y eso sucede más o menos de diciembre a febrero (si me equivoco, me corregirán). Para cuando él volvió a Estados Unidos, todo estaba cubierto de flores y esto nos habla posiblemente de la primavera en el Hemisferio Norte (de finales de marzo hasta finales de junio), o bien, puede ser verano.

Las estaciones en que las flores que Candy describe en la carta a Albert se encuentran en floración. Este dato es algo contradictorio y no estoy segura si Mizuki haya tomado en cuenta esto. Algunas florecen en primavera; otras en primavera y verano; y otras en verano. Candy en su carta imaginaria a Anthony le menciona que las Dulce Candy se encontraban en plena floración y se despide _desde la estación en que florecen las Dulce Candy. _Las rosas pueden florecer en primavera o verano. Pero ya que la historia de Candy Candy siempre que habla de floración se refiere a primavera, opté porque el viaje se hiciera en esta estación, dando como resultado un largo viaje. :(

Me sigue rondando la idea que en CCFS, a pesar que algunas cosas se corrieron de tiempo (de año) a como pasaron en el manga y la antigua novela, siguen sucediendo en las mismas estaciones.

Cambiando un poco de tema, sé que los encuentros con Anthony, Archie y Stear no tienen nada que ver en este capítulo pero quise introducirlos para compartírselos ya que a mí me encantaron. Estos fueron publicados en Foro Andrew. Y para aquellas que se pregunten en dónde queda el famoso **gatita**__de Archie, pues queda exclusivamente en el ánime. Incluso en la traducción italiana lo tradujeron como _pilluela _o _pequeña traviesa,_ pero lo cierto es que en la novela original en japonés y en el manga, Archie la llama **marimacho **(chica varonil en el manga traducido al español). Que decir, ahí si cobra sentido el por qué Stear le dice, "Ah, ahora entiendo por qué Archie te llamó marimacho", después de haberla visto cruzar el bosque cual Tarzán en su liana. ;)

También recuerdan que había dejado pendiente el recorrido por los portales cuando Candy descubrió la identidad de Albert, cómo aparece en le manga? Bueno, fue porque en CCFS este recorrido se dio en esta visita a Lakewood.

Y respecto a que Candy se lleve una Dulce Candy, las dos cartas del epílogo no mencionan nada de eso pero hay otra carta que le escribe al Señor Whitman, donde si lo hace. No dice que fue precisamente en este viaje a Lakewood pero para no extenderme, más adelante les explicaré porqué lo puse aquí.

Ahora, cometí otro errorcillo… Cuando estaba tratando de armar la cronología de CCFS, me basé en las traducciones no oficiales que tenía en inglés por ser más fieles a la versión japonesa (es por eso que me ven traduciéndolas y no uso las que hay en español). Bueno, resulta que la carta a Anthony no estaba completa y cuando la traduje del italiano, ¡Sorpresa! Jajaja… pero no es nada grave. Es simplemente que la primera vez que Candy entró al salón conmemorativo de los Andrew, lo hizo en el viaje a Lakewood junto a Albert y no la vez anterior, en el servicio conmemorativo de la muerte de Stear, en compañía de Archie, Patty y Annie. Este es otro de los cambios de la antigua novela en CCFS. Así que por eso puse que fue la _segunda_ vez que entraba en esa habitación. Posiblemente en un futuro si llego a editar toda la historia, llegue a hacer el cambio pero mientras tanto, también _modificaré_ esa parte de la carta a Anthony, así que ténganlo en cuenta.

Para ir terminando, como siempre gracias a todas aquellas que leen de manera anónima y en especial a aquellas que se toman un tiempo para dejarme un mensaje con su opinión por acá de que les ha parecido el capítulo. Mis especiales agradecimientos esta vez van para:

**Luissid, skarlett northman, Georgia Celli, Lu de Andrew, Nadia Andrew, Rocio CR, maravilla121, mfloresmayes, Paolau2, Lukyta, Veronique, Josie, Amigocha, Nayr, Paloma, Liovana, leihej, Isa, Anni, Ms Puddle, Gina R, NathalyR, Glenda, Angdl, Blackcat, Guest, Candice Ledezma, Susana Rojas, Eydie Chong, Nelly, mercedes, Guadalupe, ccc73, Candy Bert y ClauT. **

Quisiera poner el nombre de todas las chicas que me han mostrado su apoyado a través de Facebook o dejado por allá unas palabras pero por temor a que se me escape algún nombre, no lo haré pero creo que empezaré a llevar control de esto. :p

Y para finalizar, aquí dejo mis respuestas para aquellas a las que no pude hacerlo por privado. Nuevamente muchas gracias y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Bendiciones y un fuerte abrazo.

**Blackcat: **Tocaya! No sé ni que contestarte! Jajajaja, bueno, antes que nada, gracias por ponerte al día con la historia; sé que has estado bien atareada y con todo te tomaste el tiempo de leer 3 largos capítulos. En cuanto a tus comentarios, siempre queremos ver a Albert como alguien perfecto pero la verdad es que la misma historia nos dice que no era así. Tenía sus imperfecciones, mínimas si quieres, jejeje pero las tenía. Hay veces que escribo de él y me pasa por la mente el pensamiento que él no reaccionaría así, como lo que escribí cuando Candy le preguntó si debía llamarlo padre, pero al final como dijiste, creo que como todos a solas, sacamos lo que no nos atrevemos a sacar algunas veces frente a los demás. Y más de sus imperfecciones las vemos en sus escapes de adolescente o cuando se fue a África, aunque como dices, aprendió de sus errores y eso fue finalmente lo que lo convirtió en el hombre que ahora es. Las cartas en verdad son reveladoras pero también en ellas percibo las dudas que tenían de lo que el otro sentía. Eso fue básicamente lo que escribí en algunas partes de este capítulo. Te entiendo eso de darles perlas a los cerdos pero créeme que no lo hago por eso. Es solo que al ir escribiendo, como que lo voy haciendo con mi interpretación de la historia y no con el afán de _convertir_ a alguna. Cada quien tiene el derecho a gustarle el que quiera siempre que se guarde el respeto. Conozco algunas que les sigue gustando más Terry aunque saben que al final se queda con Albert; cuestión de gustos. Gracias por compartir lo de tu mamá, mi tía abuela vivió una situación muy similar así que lo comprendo a la perfección pero como dije, al menos acá solo se acostumbra a decir '_tal persona la crio' _pero no usa el término hija de crianza, aunque se sobreentiende. Te mando un fuerte abrazo tocaya y espero que te encuentres muy bien.

**Glenda: **Hola Glenda! Gracias por tu lindo comentario. A algunas chicas ya les he dicho que empecé a escribir la historia no sabiendo que otra cosa escribir pero conforme fui avanzando, quise dar a conocer la mayor información posible de CCFS que tenía; claro, bajo mi punto de vista de fan de Albert. Al igual que tú, creo que Terry se convirtió en un hermoso recuerdo y no niego que en su momento estuvo enamorada de él. Si lo hacemos, sería como tapar el sol con un dedo, pero la historia misma nos muestra como ella logró sobreponerse y lo hizo gracias a Albert. No sé qué tan enamorada puede estar una niña de 6 años pero sí sé que la primera vez que lo vio, se quedó prendada de él, la impactó, y fue su recuerdo lo que la hizo sobreponerse muchas veces cuando se sentía decaída. Al final, llegó a enamorarse de la persona que él realmente era y creo que su amor como que se complementó cuando cayó en cuenta que se trataba del mismo chico del que se había quedado prendida años atrás. Bueno, espero que todo lo que siga escribiendo te haga clic y si no, pues ya sabes, cualquier comentario es más que bienvenido. Gracias por tu tiempo y tu apoyo. Recibe un fuerte abrazo.

**Guadalupe: **¡Hola! Pues como dices, los animales sí tienen un sexto sentido para el peligro y es por eso que Pouppe saltó del tren antes que éste explotara y Albert la siguió. Esto sucedió tanto en el manga como en el ánime, y es gracias a Pouppe que Candy reconoce a Albert en el hospital. Esto es más notorio en el manga; Albert siempre había tenido el cabello castaño y cuando se topó Candy en el hospital, lo tenía rubio. Mi comentario sobre la muerte de Pouppe en el capítulo anterior, es que en CCFS todo esto cambió.

La novela solo cuenta a detalle todo lo que Candy vivió hasta que ella se marcha del Colegio San Pablo, todo lo demás (el regreso a América, sus estudios como enfermera, su trabajo en el hospital, su convivencia con Candy, como se topó con él en el hospital, la ruptura con Terry, el compromiso con Neal, etc, etc, etc) Solo lo conocemos a grandes rasgos por medio de cartas que Candy intercambió con sus amigos. Por consiguiente, como reconoció a Albert en CCFS, no lo sabemos, solo sabemos que de alguna manera lo hizo. Tampoco dice que Pouppe haya muerto en la explosión del tren en Italia (ella no iba con él) sino que Albert la dejó antes de marcharse de aquel continente en una clínica/hospital en el que él había trabajado. En África Pouppe murió de causas naturales (vejez).

Perdón si te confundí en el capítulo anterior pero creí haberme explicado bien. Gracias por seguir la historia y por tu apoyo. Un abrazo.

**Guest: **Acá está, jejeje espero que haya sido de tu agrado. Gracias por pasar por acá. Saludos y un abrazo.

**Isa: **Hola Isa, gracias a ti por seguir esta historia y por todas tus palabras; le saca una sonrisa a mis intentos de escritora :) La historia de Candy en sí, siempre ha reflejado el cariño y trato especial entre Candy y Albert, lo demás, como una vez dijera Mizuki, hay que leerla entre líneas y te das cuenta de muchas cosas que a veces se pasan desapercibidas pero otras, lo dicen claramente. Solo les estoy sacando lo más que puedo y escribiendo conforme interpreto las cosas. Gracias una vez más, te mando un fuerte abrazo.

**Josie: **jajajaja Josie! A todas nos urge y no hay modo que se den ni un besito! Pero ya van, ya van… :p En todo el epílogo, vamos viendo poco a poco la manera en que ellos se van acercando. Bueno, Candy siempre le había contado de todo a Albert pero él parecía ser una almeja con ella. Puede que tratando de ocultar su identidad pero después que se conoció, en la correspondencia finalmente se abrió con ella y le dio a conocer cosas muy íntimas de él. Eso habla de cómo se sentían el uno con el otro y la profundidad de su relación, y por supuesto que no era de hermanos ni de amigos. Awww… suspiro… jejeje… Gracias por haberte tomado un tiempo para pasarte por acá y dejarme un mensajito. Un fuerte abrazo y espero que te encuentres bien.

**Mercedes: **Agradezco tus palabras y pues si eres fan de Albert, seguro que tendrá el final que deseas, jajaja. Gracias por estarte tomando el tiempo de leer y espero que este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado. Un abrazo.

**Nayr: **¡Hola! Pues perdón nuevamente por la larga espera pero ya ves que fue un largo, largo capítulo. Había pensado partirlo para no hacerlo tan largo y que no tuvieran que esperar tanto pero ya me han dicho que lo prefieren largo y que se diga todo de una vez para no dejarlas en ascuas (aunque creo que al final eso siempre pasa). Ay, a mí Albert siempre me hace suspirar y si supieras como me voy a la cama después de imaginar tantas cosas que quiero escribir… me quedo flotando. En verdad Mizuki nos regaló un hombre singular. En FB me puedes buscar como Que Viva Candy… que original, ya sé, :p. Pero bueno… Gracias por leer y estar siempre pendiente de la historia. Un abrazo y espero que te encuentres bien.

**Nelly: **Hola, espero que te encuentres bien. En cuanto a tu comentario por la tardanza, no te preocupes, no me molesta para nada. Yo misma me he quedado con cara de _what _cuando un fic no está terminado y quiero ver qué pasa. Hay veces que veo que acaban de actualizar y si me quedo helada cuando veo que llevan meses o años de no hacerlo, pero este, apenas cumplirá el año ahorita en agosto y pues ya van 19 capítulos, jajaja la menos eso te da una idea del promedio de actualización. Pero como he dicho anteriormente, últimamente las cosas se me han complicado un poco por acá y eso me reduce el tiempo para poder escribir. Y cuando finalmente lo hago, mira en lo que se convierte el capítulo, jajaja, casi parece un papiro haciendo que me lleve más tiempo actualizar que lo usual.  
Respecto a la historia, la cronología de CCFS no es que sea difícil de hacerla por no tener traducciones oficiales sino por la manera en que la novela está escrita. CCFS está dividida en 3 partes: 1. Del prólogo hasta la muerte de Anthony. 2. De su llegada hasta su partida de Londres. 3. Una serie de cartas y finalmente el epílogo. Por lo tanto, qué pasó, cuándo pasó y cómo pasaron las cosas desde que Candy puso un pie fuera del San Pablo, solo lo sabemos por las cartas. Éstas solo indican ciertos datos en los que nos vamos basando para sacar la cronología, ya que ni siquiera están en orden. Es por eso que es difícil establecerla e incluso hay algunas cosas, como el compromiso de Archie y Annie, que ni siquiera sabes dónde meterlas.

En cuanto a la interpretación, pues tienes razón, es algo subjetivo de cada persona. Pero incluso aunque dos personas lean un texto en su original, pueden llegar a diferentes conclusiones. La traducción oficial italiana no te digo que es perfecta porque tiene sus cosas pero en general, si te deja el sentimiento que Mizuki quiso plasmar y solo que quieras buscarle los 3 pies al gato, pues te vas por la tangente. Agradezco de corazón tus palabras y me alegra mucho que te esté gustando la manera en que llevo la historia, que como tú, es a través de mis ojos de Albertfan. :)

**Paloma: **Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y sobre todo por tu comprensión. Creo que me estoy poniendo mera perfeccionista últimamente o quiero abarcar muchas cosas o meter la mayor cantidad posible de CCFS y por eso, me está llevando más tiempo poder actualizar. Pero la verdad, estoy satisfecha con el resultado que solo escribir algo por llenar espacio. Ahhh… suspiro… sería tan lindo ver una película o serie que abarque todo lo que no se vio pero si la traducción al italiano fue una proeza, ya te imaginas lo otro… solo nos queda la imaginación. Gracias una vez más por tu apoyo y por dejarme saber que vas pensando del desarrollo de este fic. Un abrazo a la distancia.

**Rocio CR: **¡Hola Rocío! Pues como que ya quedó descubierto el plan, jejejeje Perdón por haberte mantenido pendiente de la actualización y creo que esta vez pasó lo mismo, lo siento, pero aparte que a veces me trataba en lo que estaba escribiendo, ya ves que resultó en un inmenso capítulo, jijiji… Gracias por tu apoyo y te mando un abrazo.

**Susana Rojas: **Hola Susana! Gracias por tus palabras y por estar pendiente de la historia. Perdón nuevamente por la espera pero espero que lo que escribí, haya sido de tu agrado. Saludos y un abrazo.

**Veronique: **jajajaja tu comentario me causó mucha risa al imaginarme como quedaste tras leer este capítulo, jajaja… lo siento. Me alegra que ahora ya sepas a que se refieren las siglas CCFS. La verdad yo desde que descubrí este mundo, tuve la suerte de leer no recuerdo donde las siglas y su significado, sino, seguramente habría estado igual que tú. :P Toda la historia de Candy nos muestra los duros momentos que pasó pero que no se quedó en ellos sino siempre pudo superarlos gracias a Albert. Por alguna razón, él siempre se encontró a su lado cuando más lo necesitaba. Creo que al final vemos a un Albert metido de lleno en el trabajo porque Mizuki quiso presentarnos esa otra faceta de él, primero nos dio a conocer quien en realidad era él y luego, la figura responsable del patriarca. Y el broche, ayyyy… para mi es algo significativo entre los dos. Gracias nuevamente por pasarte por aquí y dejarme unas lindas palabras. Un abrazo.


	20. Mi felicidad

**CAPÍTULO VEINTE: Mi felicidad**

Candy se sentía flotar en el aire. Incluso después de haber ingresado a su habitación, la sensación de sentirse en otra dimensión todavía no había pasado; es más, ahora temía que todo lo vivido ese día se tratara solamente de un sueño. Un dulce, maravilloso, e increíble sueño. No había pasado un rato con Albert, ¡Había convivido todo un día con él, nada más y nada menos que en Lakewood! Y no solo eso, a diferencia de su fiesta de cumpleaños organizada en Chicago, donde solo creyó haber vislumbrado el amor de Albert, esta vez pudo sentirlo en lo más profundo de su ser. No, definitivamente no era producto de su imaginación. Lo había palpado en su trato, en sus gestos, en sus abrazos, en su mirada, en sus palabras y en sus acciones. ¿Acaso podría sentirse más feliz? Una soñadora sonrisa iluminó su rostro y después de haber dejado los tres objetos que llevaba en las manos sobre el escritorio, prueba irrefutable que todo lo vivido no había sido un sueño, dio vueltas sobre sí cual chiquilla enamorada y luego se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama. Albert, Albert, Albert. No podía sacarse de la mente ni su nombre ni su rostro ni su sonrisa ni su voz ni el calor de sus brazos ni la forma en que la hacía sentir.

Su corazón dio saltos de alegría al recordar sus palabras: '_Creo firmemente que la felicidad de una persona no reside en el dinero ni el prestigio social, sino en estar junto a la persona que se ama. El día que me case, lo haré únicamente por amor, sin importar lo que puedan decir los demás._'

Aún recostada sobre la cama, la joven se llevó las manos al rostro y lo cubrió ocultando su radiante sonrisa mientras sacudía la cabeza como lo haría alguien quien no termina de asimilar lo que sucedió. Pero estaba claro, con esas palabras pronunciadas con fervor más el detalle del broche, le había declarado sutilmente su amor. Y ahora que lo recordaba, ¡Incluso le había presentado a sus padres! ¿Acaso cuando un caballero pretende a una dama, una de las primeras cosas que hace no es llevarla a su casa para presentársela a sus progenitores? Candy se dio un golpe en la frente por ser tan despistada. ¿Cómo había pasado por alto ese detalle? Aunque había entendido todo lo demás, hasta ahora entendía la verdadera relevancia de ese acto que precedió a sus palabras. Cerró los ojos y después de llevarse las manos hacia el pecho, soltó un profundo suspiro, susurrando ahora su nombre, "Albert…"

Volviendo a sentir el fuerte deseo en su corazón de darle una respuesta inmediata a su tácita pregunta de dónde residía su felicidad, se levantó de golpe de la cama y se dirigió al escritorio con la intención de escribirle. Pero en el momento que estuvo frente a éste, se quedó de pie observando con detenimiento los tres objetos ahí depositados: la Dulce Candy, su diario y el broche. Cada uno completamente diferente en su aspecto y naturaleza, sin embargo, todos compartían el hecho de representar los tres amores que ya había experimentado en su vida. La joven permaneció en silencio observándolos por un largo tiempo, reflexionando sobre sus sentimientos por los hombres que estos objetos representaban. En el pasado, si alguien le hubiera dicho que los sentimientos románticos pueden presentarse de diferentes maneras, habría pensado que era una locura; para ella amar era amar y punto, no había ninguna diferencia, pero ahora se daba cuenta cuan equivocada había estado.

Estiró la mano y tomó delicadamente el diario recordando todos los sentimientos que Terry le había despertado. Sin duda, se había sentido fuertemente atraída hacia su persona, creía que él tenía la capacidad de entenderla y que también retribuiría su afecto y cuidado. Hubo momentos en los cuales sintió que estaban tan compenetrados. Y sin pensar con claridad, se había esforzado al máximo por estar con él al punto de abandonarlo todo, creyendo que había encontrado a la persona perfecta para ella, al amor de su vida. Sí, ciertamente estuvo perdidamente enamorada de él pero el destino tenía planeado un futuro diferente para ellos. Ahora que meditaba sobre esto, ese loco amor que había experimentado, posteriormente le sirvió de parámetro para medir sus sentimientos hacia Anthony y Albert.

Con Anthony vivió sensaciones parecidas a las experimentadas con Terry pero todo quedó en la inocencia y dulzura de un amor de niña, posiblemente debido a la brevedad de ese amor. Con todo, le había costado desprenderse de sus sentimientos no concibiendo su prematura partida de esta vida. Una nostálgica sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Candy; la oscura espina de un rosedal le había mostrado que ella seguía viva y Terry le había ayudado a comprender, aunque de una forma demasiado ruda, que Anthony no regresaría jamás. Esto último fue posible gracias a Albert; si él no la hubiera enviado a Londres, nada de esto hubiera sucedido. Albert… con él todo era completamente diferente. Lo que sentía por él era algo que sin darse cuenta, poco a poco se fue desarrollando durante su convivencia hasta convertirse en un sentimiento demasiado profundo, demasiado fuerte, tanto que no tenía idea de dónde empezaba y dónde terminaba. Algo que surgió por su constante entrega, aceptación, paciencia, comprensión y apoyo. Lo amaba por quien él era, dejando atrás su idealización del Príncipe de la Colina. Era un amor maduro que por alguna razón no le causaba esa impetuosa necesidad de hacer algo pese a las circunstancias en las que se encontraban. Y en caso de iniciar una relación, sabía que podía confiar plenamente en él. Era un amor que solo peligraba por la incertidumbre de saberse correspondido. Ahora comprendía que era debido a su amor por ella, que siempre se había sentido embargaba por una sensación de paz y seguridad tan solo por estar en su presencia. Definitivamente el amor podía presentarse de diferentes maneras.

Pasó lentamente los dedos sobre la pasta café de su antiguo diario, recordando todo lo ahí relatado, pero al hacerlo, la voz de Albert volvió a resurgir en su mente: '_porque esto… es algo valioso para ti'. _A estas palabras le siguió la aflicción que por un momento vislumbró en sus ojos y en su rostro y luego, sus últimas palabras resonaron en su mente: '_Mi único deseo es que tú seas feliz'_.

La joven ahogó un grito y volvió a colocar el diario sobre el escritorio, comprendiendo ahora a cabalidad las intenciones de Albert al devolvérselo. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan ciega en ese momento? Él conocía lo que ella sintió en su momento por Terry y este acto le indicaba que no estaba seguro si ya había logrado superar la ruptura y ese sentimiento. En su mente volvió a resurgir una antigua pregunta, ¿Habrá sido por eso que la dirigió a Rockstown, con la intención de reunirla con Terry, con tal de verla feliz? Cerró los ojos y soltó un profundo suspiro mientras sacudía la cabeza ante esa posibilidad. Entonces, si esa fue su intención en aquel tiempo, ahora le estaba ofreciendo empezar una vida con él o la oportunidad de vivir su amor junto a Terry, si es que ahí todavía residían sus sentimientos.

"Oh, Albert…", susurró mientras sentía el calor de lágrimas amenazando con desbordarse de sus ojos, al sentirse inmensamente conmovida. Tan profundo era su amor que al parecer, estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su propio futuro y felicidad junto a ella con tal de verla feliz.

Abrió los ojos. Era definitivo, tenía que decirle a la brevedad posible que le correspondía y sentándose frente al escritorio, cuando estaba por empezar a escribir, se imaginó a sí misma como la señora de William Albert Andrew. Una radiante sonrisa iluminó su rostro pero así de rápido como apareció, se desvaneció. _La señora de William Albert Andrew, la esposa del patriarca del clan… _pensó para sí. Hasta este momento no había pensado lo que eso implicaba, solo había pensado en su amor por él. Ser la esposa del jefe de tan prestigiosa familia traía consigo más deberes y responsabilidades de los que tanto había rehuido en el pasado y además, sabía que no estaba calificada para dicha posición. Se espera de ella tantas cosas y eso sin contar las dificultades y oposición que los miembros de los Andrew seguramente presentarían ante esa unión. ¿Estaba ella preparada para la pelea? ¿Realmente quería ocupar esa posición? Sin poder evitarlo, un fuerte escalofrío la recorrió al recordar la penetrante y gélida mirada de la tía Elroy y del resto de miembros de la familia para su presentación como hija adoptiva. Estaba plenamente convencida que recibiría peores miradas de presentarse ahora como su prometida.… No, para ser sincera consigo misma no sabía si estaba preparada y si lo soportaría.

Dejando la pluma a un lado, se levantó del escritorio y se dirigió hacia la ventana. A pesar de estar el cielo completamente despejado, en la oscuridad de la noche apenas titilaba el resplandor de una que otra estrella. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente percatándose hasta ahora, del aroma de la Dulce Candy.

"Anthony…", susurró y cuando abrió los ojos, en el negro firmamento le pareció ver que el brillo de una nueva estrella la llamaba con intensidad. En su corazón sintió que se trataba de aquel joven saludándola y sintiéndose ahora liberada de la carga que había llevado por tanto tiempo, finalmente pudo dedicarle unas palabras…

'_Para Anthony Brown_

_Querido Anthony,_

_Pienso en ti muy a menudo, pero hasta ahora no había podido escribirte. La primera carta que te escribo solo puedo hacerlo desde mi corazón… Es algo muy triste._

_Seguramente ya te habrás encontrado con Stair y también con tu madre._

_Sabes, Anthony, fui a Lakewood. ¿Adivina con quién? Ah... Mientras te hacía esta pregunta, me di cuenta que tú nunca conociste a Albert. Sin embargo, tanto Stair como Archie solamente lo conocieron en Londres._

_Si hubieras conocido a esta persona, quizás habrías vuelto a ver en él a la señora Rosemary, tu madre. Albert, de hecho, no es otro que el Tío Abuelo William, y es a la vez el hermano menor de tu madre. Te has quedado sin palabras, ¿Verdad?_

_¿Recuerdas cuando te hablaba del Príncipe de la Colina, y te decía cuánto te le parecías? Imagina mi asombro cuando descubrí que también él era en realidad, el mismísimo Albert._

_Aquel muchacho que apenas recordabas era tu tío. No es tan extraño que te le parecieras tanto, ¿Verdad? ¿Ahora comprendes porqué me confundí por un momento, cuando nos conocimos en el Portal de las Rosas?_

_La primera vez que los vi, ambos tenían el cabello de color rubio arenoso. Si Albert hubiera conservado esa tonalidad, quizás habría intuido algo, pero cuando me reencontré con él al cabo de los años, tenía el cabello castaño. Eso sin contarte que usaba barba y unas inquietantes gafas de sol._

_Me parecía una persona muy lejana a ti… Sin embargo, ahora, me doy cuenta que el color de ojos de ambos es el mismo: un azul claro, como el cielo de la mañana._

_Además me ha contado que al parecer de pequeño, también tenía el cabello rubio pero con el paso de los años, el color se le fue oscureciendo. Durante sus viajes por el desierto, el tono se le acentuó aún más, pero después del accidente y debido a varias vicisitudes que afrontó, el cabello volvió a su tono original._

_En Lakewood entré por segunda vez el salón conmemorativo de los Andrew y he podido admirar los muchos retratos de los antepasados de la familia. La pintura que retrata a la Señora Rosemary es la más hermosa que jamás he visto. Tú todavía eras un bebé y tu madre sonreía feliz, cargándote en sus brazos. No pude contener las lágrimas. Tú imagen era la de un niño verdaderamente dulce._

_Recuerdo que una vez me hablaste de ella y me confiaste sus palabras: "Las flores mueren y renacen aún más hermosas. Las personas mueren y renacen aún más hermosas en el corazón de los que se quedan."_

_Cuando le cité esa frase a Albert, él permaneció escuchándome sin decir una palabra. Luego, después de un largo silencio, me contó los detalles del matrimonio de su hermana Rosemary y de tu padre, el señor Vincent Brown._

_Me ha confiado cómo tu madre no se rindió ante la opinión de los Andrew, completamente en contra a esa unión debido a la diferencia de clase social entre ambas familias. La señora Rosemary les dijo que la felicidad no depende del dinero o del prestigio social, sino de la posibilidad de vivir con la persona a la que se ama. Si ellos estaban decididos a impedírselo, ella estaba dispuesta a renunciar en cualquier momento al apellido Andrew._

_Rosemary era una persona dulce, pero también era una mujer fuerte. Tú también eras así, Anthony: dulce y fuerte al mismo tiempo. Si ahora estuvieras vivo, me pregunto en qué clase de hombre te habrías convertido. _

_En mi corazón vive todavía tu última sonrisa. Cuando te fuiste, así tan repentinamente, yo estaba abrumada por el dolor y el solo hecho de poder seguir respirando me parecía una injusticia. Me era insoportable pensar que, aunque tú ya no estarías aquí nunca más, el sol continuaba saliendo y poniéndose. Odiaba el hecho de sentir sed y hambre. _

_Estaba convencida que no me enamoraría de nadie más como lo estuve de ti, pero entonces… Ya sabes lo que me pasó, ¿No es así? En Londres me sentí profundamente apegada a una persona que se parecía a ti. En realidad, solo por un momento me pareció que se parecían pero quizás son personas completamente diferentes._

_En todo caso, gracias a ese muchacho descubrí que el amor tiene muchas formas y que hay cosas que, una vez perdidas, no podemos recuperarlas más. Ya no podemos volver a encontrarnos más con las personas que han dejado este mundo… Y es un hecho tan obvio, pero yo no podía aceptarlo. Pero ahora… también sé que aunque se esté vivo, hay circunstancias en las cuales el destino no permite que dos personas estén juntas._

_En fin, vivir significa ir acumulando poco a poco estas experiencias. Sin embargo, si se sigue con vida, siempre hay lugar para la esperanza.'_

"Destino y esperanza…", repitió Candy en voz baja.

Ciertamente el destino bajo diferentes circunstancias se había encargado de separarla de Anthony y de Terry, pero también, fue el mismo destino quien se encargó que se reencontrara accidentalmente con Albert. Debido a sus experiencias pasadas, en el fondo siempre había tenido temor de las separaciones, pero nada se igualó al temor y aflicción que sintió cuando él se marchó del Magnolia. Sin embargo, vivía día a día con la esperanza de volver a encontrarlo hasta que finalmente lo logró. _Sin lugar a dudas, si se sigue con vida hay lugar para la esperanza, _pensó, _y ahora también tengo la esperanza de un futuro a su lado_. _Las experiencias vividas me han convertido en lo que ahora soy y también me han traído de vuelta hacia ese muchacho que una vez conocí en la Colina de Pony. _Dándose cuenta que mientras hablaba en su corazón con Anthony había traído a colación al Príncipe de la Colina, la joven cerró los ojos y evocó aquel momento donde el primero había mostrado cierto recelo hacia el segundo…

(_Inicio del Flashback_)

Escuchando las explicaciones del muchacho, completamente empeñado en tranquilizarla, Candy casi había querido llorar conmovida por tanta bondad. Agachándose, acercó su rostro a muchos botones abiertos y también advirtió el perfume que ahora conocía. De repente, iluminado por la luz de la mañana, algo brilló sobre su pecho.

"¿Qué es esa insignia que llevas junto a la cruz?", preguntó con sorpresa el muchacho.

"Oh, ¿Esto? Pertenece al Príncipe de la Colina…", explicó, apretando su preciado broche.

"¿Un príncipe?"

"Soy yo la que lo llamó así en realidad. No sé nada de él, ni siquiera su verdadero nombre. Era un chico maravilloso. La primera vez que te vi me quedé sin palabras, ¿Sabes, Anthony? Eres idéntico a él."

Candy se dio cuenta que la expresión del muchacho había cambiado repentinamente. Solo quería decirle que era un secreto que no le había contado ni siquiera a la Señorita Pony ni a la Hermana María.

"Cuando tenía seis años, un día estaba llorando sobre la Colina de Pony, y ahí es donde apareció mi Príncipe. Llevaba puesto el traje tradicional de Escocia y…"

"Sin duda es la insignia de la familia Andrew, pero es un poco diferente a la mía…", la interrumpió Anthony, con la voz ligeramente velada por la aspereza.

Sorprendida, Candy lo observó: "¿La insignia de la familia Andrew? Entonces, ¿El príncipe es _realmente_ un miembro de tu familia?"

"Es posible…"

Anthony miró hacia otro lado. Tenía la sensación que un gran peso había caído sobre su corazón. Pensó en aquel muchacho que Candy había conocido muchos años atrás, y que ella nunca había olvidado. Incluso los recuerdos podían cambiar de aquella manera su expresión… _¿Quién es ese chico que Candy es incapaz de olvidar? ¿Quién es el propietario de ese broche que se parece tanto al mío?_

"¿Sucede algo, Anthony?"

Notando su silencio, Candy lo miró con ansiedad, pero Anthony permaneció con la cabeza agachada, mirando hacia otro lado.

"Candy… la primera vez que nos encontramos me llamaste _príncipe_, ¿Recuerdas?, Entonces es solo porque me parezco a él que…

"¡Anthony!", desconcertada, Candy sacudió vigorosamente la cabeza. La respiración se le aceleró: ya había adivinado la conclusión de aquella frase. "¡Te equivocas, Anthony!", no quería que la malinterpretara pero no sabía cómo explicarse. "¡Anthony! Tú… ¡Tú me gustas por lo que eres! ¡Me gustas por quien tú eres!"

Lo había dicho. Candy jadeó y bajó la cabeza. Qué vergüenza: en realidad había dicho tal cosa… no pudiendo resistirlo, se giró conteniendo la respiración y comenzó a correr.

Anthony se quedó por un momento estupefacto, pero entonces exclamó con seguridad: ¡Candy! ¡Tú también me gustas! ¡Me gustas de verdad!

De frente hacia la figura de espaldas que escapaba, pronunció por primera vez aquellas palabras. Habían fluido impetuosamente de su corazón, pero la voz que las había pronunciado fue en realidad apenas audible. [97]

(_Fin del flashback_)

Si, había terminado enamorándose de Anthony por quien él era pero no podía negar que en un inicio se sintió atraída hacia él por el parecido que tenía con su Príncipe de la Colina. ¿Cómo podría explicarle a Anthony que ahora amaba profundamente a éste personaje? Bueno, la realidad era que así como fue testigo de su historia con Terry, seguramente también había atestiguado su historia con Albert. Un manto de paz cubrió su corazón, ante la convicción de saberse perdonada sobre este asunto y recordando su última sonrisa, la joven se sintió fortalecida sintiendo que él no le hacía ningún reproche.

Nuevamente el futuro lleno de esperanza se hizo presente en sus pensamientos. Aunque en su mente todavía no estaba segura de su decisión, en el fondo de su ser ya sabía qué era lo que haría, incluyendo todo lo que esto conllevaba. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que se decidiera a dar el siguiente paso. Soltando un profundo suspiro, abrió los ojos y miró nuevamente hacia el firmamento, continuando su charla con Anthony…

'_Fue tu última sonrisa la que me da fuerza, y también sé que me has perdonado por todo._

_Gracias, Anthony… Haberte conocido me dio una gran felicidad._

_Tú, Stair y todas las personas que conoceré en mi camino, las cosas tristes y las cosas hermosas… Alimentándome de mis recuerdos, siempre seguiré viviendo sin prejuzgarme a mí misma._

_¿Quién sabe lo que me traerá el alba, envuelto con su luz blanca? No sé por qué, pero cualquier cosa que el destino me aguarde, estoy deseosa por afrontarla._

_Sé que en este mundo no podremos encontrarnos más, pero cuando un día volvamos a estar cerca, quiero ser una persona de la cual puedas estar orgullosa. Por eso me esforzaré en seguir mi propio camino y, como te he prometido, ¡Lo haré con una sonrisa!_

_Anthony… sigue velando por mí._

_Desde la estación en que florecen las rosas Dulce Candy,_

_Candy' _[98]

oOoOoOo

Desde que la primavera había entrado de lleno, los pacientes en la Clínica Feliz como siempre en esa temporada parecían haberse multiplicado. La joven enfermera no recordaba que el pueblo tuviera tantos habitantes pero al ver rostros desconocidos, rápidamente comprendió junto al Dr. Martin que ahora incluso llegaban para una revisión médica, habitantes de pueblos vecinos. Casos de gripe, alergia y problemas estomacales la hacían quedarse hasta tarde. A pesar que el amable médico le decía que podía marcharse, su sentido de responsabilidad le exigía que debía acompañarle. Y así, día a día cuando regresaba al Hogar de Pony, no podía ayudarles en otra cosa a sus madres más que seguir repitiendo la misma rutina de todas las noches: ponerles a los chicos su ropa de dormir, ver que se cepillaran los dientes y supervisar que se acostaran en sus respectivas camas.

A esto se sumaba una nueva rutina que automáticamente había surgido ya por más de una semana. Después de realizar su tarea en el orfanato, Candy se dirigía a su habitación y se paseaba frente al escritorio. En ocasiones había tomado su diario con la firme intención de leerlo pero en el último instante, sin siquiera abrirlo lo había vuelto a dejar en su lugar; sobre el escritorio. Otras veces solamente había pasado los dedos sobre su pasta sin siquiera levantarlo y en otras oportunidades, solo lo había contemplado a la distancia. Pero fuera una cosa o la otra, siempre era conducida a un pensamiento final: Albert.

Por un lado, pensaba en el diario sintiendo la curiosidad de volver a leer todo lo ahí escrito y la manera en que lo había narrado pero, ¿Qué caso tenía volver a releer su pasado, si ella conocía perfectamente lo que había vivido y cómo todo había terminado? No, si lo pensaba bien no tenía sentido y además, hace más de una año había escrito una carta donde daba por finalizado ese capítulo de su vida. Sabiendo que finalmente había tomado esa noche una decisión respecto a su diario, volvió a dirigir sus pensamientos hacia Albert. Albert, un futuro con Albert. A su lado todo parecía ser brillante, lo único que lo opacaba eran las responsabilidades de su obligatoria posición social y las oposiciones que pudieran afrontar. Pero según sus palabras, él al igual que Rosemary lucharía por su amor, no tenía nada que temer en ese aspecto, sabía que la defendería, como siempre lo había hecho pero, y ella, ¿Resistiría? A su mente llegaron viejos recuerdos. Recuerdos de lo que todo lo que soportó a causa de los Leagan pero también del apoyo que recibió de parte de Stear, Anthony y Archie, de cómo quería convertirse en una dama para enorgullecer al tío abuelo William. Si en aquel entonces aceptó el desafío solo por ser una digna hija adoptiva, ¿Acaso no haría eso y más de ser su prometida? ¡Por supuesto que lo haría! y si no lo lograba convertirse en una dama a cabalidad, no importaba, sabía que él así como ella era actualmente la aceptaba. Entonces, todo quedaba en si estaba dispuesta a afrontar junto a él lo que se les vendría encima…

'_¿Quién sabe lo que me traerá el alba, envuelto con su luz blanca? No sé por qué, pero cualquier cosa que el destino me aguarde, estoy deseosa por afrontarla', _resonaron en su mente sus propias palabras…

'_Nadie sabe lo que nos espera a la vuelta de la esquina, Candy',_ escuchó la voz de la Señorita Pony.

'_Por eso me esforzaré en seguir mi propio camino y, como te he prometido, ¡Lo haré con una sonrisa!' _Sí, ciertamente Anthony quería que ella continuara siempre sonriendo y sin poder evitarlo, recordó aquel vago intento de esa promesa en un momento de infinita pena…

(_Inicio del flashback)_

_Anthony… ¿Qué significa vivir? ¿Qué significa morir? Anthony, ¿Debo continuar viviendo incluso si tú no lo haces más?_

Sí, Candy.

En aquel momento, de verdad escuchó su voz en el viento.

Quiero que vivas con una sonrisa, tal como lo habías estado haciendo hasta ahora.

_Lo sé, Anthony, pero va a ser difícil… Anthony, yo te amaba tanto…_

Yo también.

(_Fin del Flashback) _[99]

El amanecer de un nuevo día… lo que encontremos a la vuelta de la esquina… un futuro… una esperanza… continuar viviendo con una sonrisa. Si ahora ella sonreía, era por Albert. _Albert_… Involuntariamente sus labios se curvaron y se sintió renovada y con valor para afrontar cualquier adversidad. Se sentó frente al escritorio con la sonrisa pegada en los labios, y empezó a escribirle su respuesta reviviendo el sentimiento de aquel maravilloso día.

'_Para William Albert Andrew alias el Pequeño Bert_

_Me pregunto si en estos momentos el pequeño Bert seguirá trabajando… Como siempre, acabo de regresar de la Clínica Feliz del doctor Martin y apenas metí a los niños en la cama. _

_Pequeño Bert… ¡Realmente estoy muy feliz que me hayas confiado ese apodo! Es la manera como te llamaba tu hermana Rosemary, la madre de Anthony. Solamente ella usaba esa expresión, pero ahora yo ¡También tengo el honor de poder llamarte así!_

_Pero hoy escribo porque quiero hablar con un espíritu renovado. En esas pocas horas que pasamos en Lakewood, es como si una parte de mi hubiera renacido._

_Tus visitas repentinas no le hacen mucho bien a mi corazón, pero el hecho que me estoy acostumbrando quiere decir que mi corazón se está fortaleciendo bastante, ¿Verdad? También les pasa lo mismo a la Señorita Pony y a la Hermana María._

_¡El viaje a Lakewood en auto ha sido maravilloso!_

_Los lupinos, o mejor dicho los altramuces, las rudbeckias, las flores de encaje y el perifollo silvestre… El camino por el que viajamos estaba rodeado en ambos lados por muchísimas flores y tú estabas muy asombrado que yo murmurara todos sus nombres. ¡Gracias por haber permanecido tan admirado!_

_Era tan agradable el viento que entraba por la ventana completamente abierta y cuando cantaste aquella canción popular escocesa mientras conducías, yo estaba sumamente embelesada escuchándote._

_A la edad de trece años recorrí el mismo camino, llena de desilusión por no haber podido llegar a ser una verdadera hija adoptiva. Sin embargo mientras me acercaba a la residencia de los Leagan, mi corazón estaba al mismo tiempo lleno de esperanza por la perspectiva de una nueva vida._

_Pequeño Bert, ¿Puedes imaginar mi emoción al volver a regresar esta vez en compañía del Príncipe de la Colina (es la última vez, ¡Lo prometo!) y del Tío Abuelo William (también para esto será la última vez)? _

_No había nadie en casa de los Leagan. Después de haber dejado el auto en la residencia de los Andrew, paseamos a lo largo del camino que conduce a los tres portales._

_Aunque ya he vuelto a ir varias veces a Lakewood, esa era la primera vez que lo hacía en tu compañía y, durante nuestro paseo, yo estaba inundada con muchos sentimientos encontrados que resultó que no podía hablar. Sentí que también te pasó lo mismo._

_Stair y Anthony… Mi corazón se detuvo ante el pensamiento de las personas que ya no podré volver a encontrarme más. Me imagino que ese lugar tiene un mayor significado para ti, ya que está ligado a tu padre, a tu madre, a quien conoces solo a través de un retrato, y a tu hermana Rosemary Brown._

_Fui yo quien quiso que nos dirigiéramos hacia el bosque. Aquel mismo bosque en el que Anthony murió al caerse del caballo._

_El campo lleno de rosas multiflora, estaba salpicado de campanillas azules en plena floración y la brillante y titilante luz de la tarde, parecía casi dibujar una frontera entre dos mundos. Todo era tan hermoso que estallé en llanto._

_De hecho recordé aquella cacería del zorro. Si tan solo no se hubiera llevado a cabo aquella cacería, organizada por motivo de mi presentación oficial como hija adoptiva, Anthony no habría partido tan prematuramente._

"_Fue mi culpa… es culpa mía que Anthony…"._

_Cuando empecé a llorar, me abrazaste rápidamente con dulzura._

"_Fui yo el que decidió adoptarte… Y también fui yo quien pidió se organizara la cacería del zorro".'_

Candy dejó de escribir por un momento, volviendo a recordar el dolor de Albert y como ella ya no tuvo oportunidad de decirle ese día que no había sido culpa de nadie. Quería que él también se sintiera liberado y ahora se lo diría.

'_Tu voz llena de dolor me estrujó el corazón, haciéndome saber que también tú, durante todo este tiempo, estuviste compartiendo el mismo pesar que yo._

_Perdóname por haber empezado a llorar de esa manera contra tu pecho. Me temo que he arruinado tu camisa fina. Es verdad que ninguno de nosotros puede saber lo que nos espera a la vuelta de la esquina._

_No fue culpa de nadie: desde que me hice consciente de eso, me siento como renacida._

_¡Gracias, Albert!_

_Luego entramos en aquella habitación... la misma donde supe quien eras en realidad. Sobre la mesa se encontraba mi diario. Tú... querías devolvérmelo..._

"_Porque esto... es algo valioso para ti"._

_Murmuraste esas palabras mirando hacia fuera de la ventana. Tu voz era tan serena…_

_Mi diario donde hablo casi todo el tiempo de Terry, yo también he pensado a menudo en él._

_En estos momentos ese diario lo tengo cerca de mí, pero no lo he abierto y tengo la intención de regresártelo, así como tú me has vuelto a dar el broche._

_El paso del tiempo es cruel pero a la vez es maravilloso. _

_No sé qué destino le espera a nuestro mundo, pero estoy convencida que los hermosos recuerdos que viven en nuestros corazones, son los que nos dan el valor para afrontar la adversidad.'_

Volvió a dejar la pluma por un lado, en verdad, el tiempo que pareciera quiere sepultarnos cuando vivimos una desdicha, al tiempo nos vuelve a traer alegría. Sonriendo, sus manos temblaron al no saber cómo finalmente dejarle ver sus sentimientos. Entonces, recordando como él terminó aquella carta, donde primero le agradecía todo lo que había hecho por él y luego le decía que averiguaría en dónde residía su felicidad, decidió seguir su ejemplo. Pero la verdad era, que era ella quien le debía demasiadas cosas a Albert. Ahora que miraba todo en retrospectiva, durante muchos años no entendió y se preguntó que había hecho de malo para haber sido abandonada por sus padres. Y como cualquier niño de un orfanato, todo lo que deseaba era tener padres y una familia. Por mucho tiempo sufrió al ser testigo de cómo todos los pequeños a su alrededor iban siendo adoptados pero a ella nadie la quería. Incluso después de ser adoptada por los Andrew, el sentimiento aminoró pero todavía seguía latente por no contar con unos padres sino únicamente con un tutor. Sin embargo, estaba agradecida porque se le dio la oportunidad de conocer una nueva vida, de tener de cierto modo con los Andrew una familia. Todo fue gracias a Albert. Además, encubriendo su identidad, él la impulsó a no darse por vencida y a seguir adelante, a querer labrar su propio camino y finalmente por azares del destino, junto a él conoció el verdadero calor de un hogar. Cuando regresaba a casa, sabía a ciencia cierta que alguien la esperaba o si se invertían los papeles, ella tenía a alguien a quien esperar. Como fuera el caso, se había convertido su costumbre recibirse con una sonrisa, dándose la bienvenida. Era seguro que de no haber sido abandonada, no hubiera tenido posibilidad de conocerlo a él.

Candy soltó una incrédula sonrisa, lo que por tanto tiempo había reprochado en el pasado de pronto se convirtió en una inmensa alegría: el hecho de ser abandonada por sus padres. Sabía que era algo contradictorio. Cualquier huérfano en su lugar la llamaría demente pero ella tenía una válida razón para agradecer ese hecho: la había llevado a él. Soltó un suspiro y luego respiró profundamente, sabiendo por fin lo que debía escribir. Siempre le había escrito desde el fondo de su corazón sin embargo nunca había hecho uso de la palabra amor. Volvió a respirar profundamente a manera de armarse de valor y retomando la pluma, finalizó la misiva.

'_Estoy muy agradecida con mis padres por haberme abandonado en el Hogar de Pony. ¡Gracias a ello es que pude conocerte!__ No tengo palabras para expresarte mi gratitud. Sí, Albert: aquí yace ahora mi felicidad._

_Oh... no creo que pueda pegar el ojo esta noche, ¡Pero espero que el Pequeño Bert tenga el más espléndido de los sueños!_

_Con amor y gratitud,_

_Candy' _[100]

Su corazón retumbaba de la felicidad y después de doblar la carta y meterla en un sobre, la apretó fuertemente contra su pecho esperando que su máximo sueño ahora se hiciera realidad.

.

A kilómetros de distancia, en la ciudad de Nueva York, un alma solitaria se paseaba por las luminosas calles de Broadway. Como ya era costumbre, había sido una exitosa noche más, donde el público aclamaba su espectacular actuación. Sí, hacía tiempo que había hecho realidad su sueño de convertirse en un consagrado actor y había logrado forjarse por cuenta propia un nombre. _Terruce Graham_, _el gran actor de Broadway._

Sin embargo, opuesto al brillo que por fuera lo rodeada, una inmensa sombra cubría su interior. Había triunfado en la vida, pero había fracasado en el amor. Unos brillantes ojos verdes y una radiante sonrisa seguían atormentando sus sueños y sus pensamientos, recordándole este hecho. Ya años habían pasado de la dolorosa noche de su separación pero todavía recordaba todo como si hubiera acontecido ayer. Candy llegando a Nueva York… Candy junto a Susana en la azotea del hospital… Candy marchándose sin volver a ver atrás… A pesar que en su interior su corazón seguía latiendo en agonía, incluso ahora no se arrepentía de su decisión; sabía que había hecho lo correcto. Si era sincero consigo mismo, nunca le había disgustado Susana. Al igual que todo el mundo, siempre le pareció una mujer muy hermosa y talentosa y llegado el momento, se sintió complacido con sus coqueteos y muestras de afecto, sin embargo, no podía corresponder a ese amor ya que su corazón todavía estaba comprometido con su pequeña Tarzán Pecosa. Y grande fue su sorpresa cuando la reencontró en América después de creer que jamás volvería a verla pero para entonces, fue tomado por sorpresa al darse cuenta que ya le había dado falsas expectativas a su compañera de teatro. Con todo, decidió seguir su vida como si nada y vivirla al lado de la persona a quien su corazón ya había elegido.

Pero entonces, ahora si fue el destino y no una trampa el que se empeñó en separarlos. Susana lo salvó de aquel accidente e incluso estaba decidida a morir por él. Poco había entendido hasta ese entonces el gran amor que ella le profesaba. No, no pudo abandonarla ya fuera por la culpa o el deber, sabía que tenía que permanecer a su lado. A pesar de tenerle afecto, los primeros meses fueron un suplicio al punto que decidió marcharse y dejarlo todo atrás, incluyendo su promesa a Susana de estar a su lado y a Candy de ser feliz. Y habiendo tocado fondo, en ese pequeño pueblo tuvo una revelación que lo hizo despertar. Habría jurado que vio a Candy lamentándose de su situación pero fue solamente producto de su imaginación, o eso había creído en ese momento. No obstante, eso hizo que emergiera de las cenizas y regresó a Broadway, a Susana, quien con brazos de amor todavía lo esperaba. Sí, no podía negar que fue gracias a su apoyo que se había convertido en el actor que hoy era pero él también la apoyó a salir de su depresión, y luego la alentó hasta que llegó a convertirse en una escritora de obras teatrales. Había llegado a quererla, tanto que le propuso matrimonio y vivió con ella, sin embargo, nunca llegaron a casarse. Los últimos meses a su lado, fue viendo como paulatinamente su enfermedad la fue marchitando hasta consumirla por completo pero en su rostro, nunca se borró su amorosa sonrisa dedicada a él. Ciertamente su muerte había sido un duro golpe en su vida al punto de dejarlo planteándose por mucho tiempo que era lo que debía hacer, en su interior se había prometido volver a contactar a Candy pero ésta promesa se vio superada por la indecisión.

La fresca brisa trajo consigo la sutil fragancia de un puesto de flores todavía abierto a esas horas de la noche y no pudo evitar que sus pensamientos se dirigieran hacia la joven en cuestión. ¿Qué sería de ella ahora? Hacía poco más de dos años que se vio sorprendido con la noticia que su mutuo amigo Albert resultó ser el multimillonario William A. Andrew, el tutor legal de Candy, quien finalmente se había presentado en sociedad solo para cancelar su compromiso con Neal Leagan. Aquel suceso había sido motivo de primera plana por días. _Los Leagan_, Terry hizo un gesto de asco, _esas venenosas serpientes que no merecían siquiera ser nombradas_. Se alegró que ella contara con Albert para defenderla… ¿Seguirían viviendo juntos? Y si lo hacían, ¿Dejarían el apartamento y se habrían mudado a la lujosa mansión ahora como familia? Seguramente así sería pero, ¿Estaría Candy ya comprometida? _¡No!_, un desesperado grito surgió en sus adentros, no lo creía. Al ser un miembro de tan prestigiosa familia, eso ya sería noticia y nada había sido publicado hasta ahora.

Entonces, finalmente saliendo de su indecisión, una luz brilló en su corazón y la esperanza surgió en su interior. Para él nada había cambiado, la contactaría. Y elevando la vista al oscuro firmamento, sonrió para sus adentros al sentir como renacía de sus entrañas la esperanza de finalmente ver realizado su amor.

oOoOoOo

[97] Mi traducción del italiano al español, de la traducción oficial italiana de CCFS de ese fragmento en el volumen 1.

[98] Mi traducción al español de la onceava carta del epílogo, de la traducción oficial italiana de CCFS. La única variación es que puse era la segunda vez que visitaban el salón conmemorativo de los Andrew, dado a lo que expliqué en el capítulo anterior.

[99] Mi traducción del italiano al español de un fragmento tras la muerte de Anthony en CCFS, revisado por Karen Ucsg.

[100] Mi traducción al español de la décima carta del epílogo, de la traducción oficial italiana de CCFS. La frase donde ella dice: '_Si, Albert: aquí yace ahora mi felicidad', _lo traduje a cómo aparece en la versión original japonesa. Gracias a Ms Puddle por el dato. En la versión italiana está traducido como: '_Si, Albert: he alcanzado/logrado mi felicidad' _o bien, '_Si, Albert: he llegado a ser feliz' _pero eso no responde la tácita pregunta de Albert de la carta anterior como lo hace en el texto original_._

oOoOoOo

**Notas personales:**

¡Hola a todas!

Primeramente gracias por su espera y acompañarme en un nuevo capítulo. Para variar, me costó desarrollarlo y no ando al 100% convencida pero espero que al final haya plasmado lo que quería transmitir. No escribí todo lo que tenía planeado sino que lo demás lo dejaré para el siguiente capítulo. Creo que así se podrá ir marcando más el proceso de lo que quiero ir transmitiendo y aunque este capítulo está basado siempre en las dos últimas cartas del epílogo, la última parte es ya más o menos mi imaginación. Más abajo me explico mejor.

Si fueron observadoras, intercambié el orden de las dos últimas cartas del epílogo. Siempre me había picado la cosquillita del porqué estaban en ese orden, si daba la apariencia que la carta a Anthony fue escrita el mismo día de la visita a Lakewood pero la carta a Albert no. En ésta última, Candy empieza diciendo que acababa de regresar de la Clínica Feliz y de meter a los chicos en la cama. Esto nos da la pauta que no la escribió ese mismo día sino dejó pasar un tiempo, posiblemente meditando su decisión y en varias ocasiones contempló el hecho de leer su diario. Pensaba que solo eran ideas mías pero hace poco más de un mes, vi que Ms Puddle también tenía la misma impresión así que siendo ya dos, me dije, 'bueno, hagámoslo de esa manera.' :)

Mientras escribía la escena para introducir la carta a Anthony, como por arte de magia y sin tenerlo planeado, se me presentó el marco perfecto para meter en la historia la idea original de Mizuki en cuanto a la vida amorosa de Candy. Desde un inicio ella había pensado en la ruptura con Terry (lo dice en una entrevista) y darle tres amores a Candy.

Copio la traducción de las palabras de Mizuki de esa entrevista para la revista "Jidou-bungei" en 1980 y volvieron a ser publicadas en el libro "Entrevistas con autores de mangas" por Osamu Takeuchi y Tomohiko Muramaki en, 1989.

'_Había pensado tres amores para Candy. Un efímero y breve amor por Anthony; un ardiente amor por Terry y un tranquilo y destinado amor por Albert.'_

Y si alguna piensa que ese era su pensamiento en aquel entonces y malinterpreta sus palabras en el prefacio de CCFS de la traducción oficial italiana a finales del 2014, respecto a que pudo liberarse del hilo del manga, casi al final del mismo prefacio sigue mencionando aunque de otra manera, tres diferentes amores.

'_En verdad ha pasado tanto tiempo desde el nacimiento de esta obra. Ya han transcurrido decenios, pero hace mucho tiempo tuve la oportunidad de visitar su país junto a la ilustradora y el editor. En esa ocasión, se me hizo varias veces esta pregunta: - ¿Por qué quiso contar la historia de una chica extranjera a pesar de que usted es japonesa? Mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma: - El enamoramiento, el amor y el sentimiento que nos une a otra persona, son los mismos en todo el mundo.' _Traducción del italiano al español por Yue-chan.

Por otro lado, debo agradecer nuevamente a Ms Puddle por haberme iluminado en otro aspecto en la carta a Anthony. Siempre había leído que Candy le dice a Anthony '_Sé que tú me perdonarás por todo' _o como aparece en italiano '_y también sé que me has perdonado por todo'. _Pero, ¿Perdonarla de qué? Solo lo leía pero nunca había reparado en esto. Si se dan cuenta, la mayor parte de la carta ella le habla a Anthony sobre Albert, lo que experimentó en Lakewood con él, como éste resultó ser al final su misterioso Príncipe de la Colina y en el parecido de ambos. Anthony siempre tuvo recelo de ese personaje porque pensó que Candy lo quería por su parecido y al final era como un reemplazo de él y pues según la interpretación de Ms Puddle, Candy sabía que Anthony le perdonaría todo (versión japonesa y traducción al español) o se supo perdonada (versión italiana) porque al final, ella terminó junto al misterioso príncipe. ¿Qué piensan?

Y respecto a la carta a Albert, entre todo lo ahí escrito, es una locura pensar que una huérfana pueda estar agradecida con sus padres por haberla abandonado. ¿Quién querría algo así? Pero Candy lo dijo porque fue precisamente gracias a eso que ella pudo conocer a Albert, en dónde ahora radicaba su felicidad. ¿Pudo decirlo más claro? Creo que no. Adicionalmente, está la forma en que firma la carta, _'Con amor y gratitud'. _En nuestro idioma y en las traducciones se pierde lo trascendental de la palabra _amor_. En japonés usan diferentes _kanjis_ para expresar los sentimientos y entre estos está _suki _(que puede ser _querer _o _gustar_), _dai-suki _(querer mucho o gustar mucho) y _ai _(amar). No obstante el _suki _tiende a convertirse en un amor _koi, un enamoramiento. _Candy cuando se refiere a sus sentimientos por Anthony y Terry, siempre usó _suki _o _dai-suki_ (la versión italiana lo tiene traducido como '_estar enamorado'_)y solamente una vez en toda la historia se refiere de manera directa hacia un personaje usando _ai_, en la carta a Albert. Pero para su interés, mejor les dejo este link de Ms Puddle, donde habla mejor y profundiza sobre esto en la publicación '_La persona que amo' _(está traducido al español) (There is the original English version for your interest).

ACHE TE TE PE DOS PUNTOS DIAGONAL DIAGONAL mspuddleshaven PUNTO com DIAGONAL 2015 DIAGONAL 05 DIAGONAL 28 DIAGONAL la-persona-que-amo DIAGONAL

Y por último, la nota de Terry. Desde antes de empezar a escribir el fic, tenía en mente una escena que dependía de esta famosa nota. Al igual que muchas, siempre pensé que esta nota fue enviada después de la muerte de Susana pero esa idea ha cambiado en el último año. Primero, quiero volver a decir que para el momento en que Candy y Albert se estuvieron intercambiando correspondencia, Susana todavía no había muerto y para no repetirme, en el capítulo quince (Tú), explico las razones por la cuales creo eso y el por qué hice que muriera prematuramente. Pero continuando con la nota, estuve intercambiando opiniones sobre el tema con Ms Puddle en su blog y analizando otros puntos de vista.

Terry empieza diciendo que '_un año ha pasado desde entonces' _pero, ¿Un año de qué? Por encontrarse la nota después de que Candy lee el obituario de Susana, se tiende a creer fácilmente que ese evento es la muerte de ésta. Sin embargo, no se sabe al cuanto tiempo de su muerte el obituario fue publicado ni cuándo Candy lo leyó y tampoco si Terry sabía que ella estaba enterada; todo queda en suposiciones. Debatiendo sobre el tema, ya que en la tercera parte de la novela la mayor parte es narrada a través de cartas y retrospecciones, nada está en orden. Hay un constante cambio en los tiempos y hay cartas que aunque se encuentran después físicamente hablando, son cosas que sucedieron antes cronológicamente. Lo mismo pudo haber sucedido con esa nota y si nos basamos en eso, el evento al que Terry se refiere puede ser la fecha de su ruptura, una fecha que ambos tienen muy presente. También le menciona en la nota que se había prometido escribirle pero que al final había vacilado; finalmente tomó valor y lo hizo, solo para decirle que para él nada había cambiado.

Si tomamos esa última frase, es remotamente improbable que una persona piense de esa manera después de casi diez años de una ruptura. Ellos rompieron a finales de 1915 y Susana es muy probable que haya muerto muchos años después que él regresara a Broadway después de episodio de Rockstown (principios de 1918). Tengo la impresión que hasta que él regresó, fue que empezó a apoyar a Susana y debido a esto, hasta pudo haberla impulsado a hacer algo con su vida y así ella empezó a escribir. Pero recapitulando, es más factible que la nota la haya escrito cuando todavía sus sentimientos estaban a flor de piel tras la ruptura, y no tras la muerte de Susana. Sin embargo, éstas son meramente ahora mis interpretaciones. Con todo, dejé la nota marcando el evento como la muerte de Susana, todo por motivo del fic. Pueden leer la nota completa al final del primer capítulo.

Gracias a todas aquellas que siguen la historia de manera anónima, a quienes me dejan algunas palabras en Facebook (perdón, no hice el recuento ahí) y en especial a quienes me hacen saber sus impresiones a través de sus comentarios. Si has sido una de las calladitas pero has sentido el impulso de escribir algunas palabras, pues más que bienvenidas. En esta oportunidad mis agradecimientos van para:

**Guest 1, Georgia Celli, Candy Bert, Mercedes, Nayr, luissid, Veronique, skarlett northman, Gina Riquelme, Chicuelita, Paolau2, Lukyta, Rocio CR, Melissa Reyes, maravilla 121, Liovana, Blackcat, Nadia Andrew, leihej, ccc73, Guest 2, Grau Grey, Sara Gazel, Susana Rojas, Isa, Anni, Antlay, Palomapue, Amigocha, tutipineapple, Angdl, Ms Puddle, Eydie Chong y mfloresmayes.**

Aquí les dejo mis respuestas a quienes no pude hacerlo en privado. Gracias por haberme acompañado y les deseo un excelente fin de semana. Un abrazo y bendiciones.

**Blackcat: **Gracias tocaya por tus palabras y pues sí, la mayor parte de las traducciones están corregidas por una italiana así que no hay pierde que sean mis puras interpretaciones y dónde no queda algo muy claro, me ha ayudado alguien con conocimientos en japonés y de cultura oriental. :) La verdad, la carta donde Candy revive todo lo vivido en Lakewood es una de mis favoritas por todo lo que dices y al final, todo lo que ésta expresa. En las últimas líneas se resume el final de la historia, otra cosa diferente es que algunas no lo quieran ver pero en fin, cada quien con sus gustos. Y del beso, pues había que meter algo, jajajajaja, aunque se supiera anticipadamente que nada iba a pasar pero sí creo que en ese viaje los dos tuvieron un mayor acercamiento, donde no se molestaron por esconder sus sentimientos. Ay Albert, jajaja, me saca suspiros.

**Guest 1: **Y hola por ahí… de nada por responder tu comentario pero ahora no me apareció tu nombre así que no supe a quién dirigir este mensaje. ¿Sabes? Me sorprendió gratamente tu comentario. Justo para este capítulo estuve viendo las diferencias entre _estar enamorado _y _amar _a alguien. Estar enamorado es exactamente lo que mencionas en la relación de Candy y Terry. No puedes llegar a conocer profundamente a una persona sino solo idealizas una relación basada en una pobre convivencia, y con ello, solo se mantiene un deseo desmedido por estar con ella. El amor, viene con el tiempo y la convivencia, después de esa etapa de idealización. Es por eso que puede verse claramente la intimidad que Albert y Candy manejan, era amor lo que en realidad sentían. Espero te encuentres bien, y recibe un fuerte abrazo.

**Guest 2: **Hola, no sé tu nombre por eso dejo el mensaje de esta manera. Me alegra saber que te gusta como todo se va desarrollando y te agradezco cada una de tus palabras. Espero que te encuentres bien. Un abrazo.

**Isa: **Gracias por seguir al pendiente de la historia aunque si te soy sincera, no sé por qué tienen la impresión que la historia estaba en el olvido, jejeje, ¿Será porque no actualizo a diario? ;) Me alegra saber que lo que hasta ahora está escrito, sea de tu agrado. Un fuerte abrazo y miles de bendiciones para tu vida.

**Mercedes: **Hola Mercedes. Me alegra mucho saber que esta historia te aleje de las locuras del día a día y que te haga revivir parte de tu infancia y adolescencia. En mí lo hace casi todos los días y creo que ando más loca que antes, jejeje. Gracias por estar pendiente de la historia y sobre todo por dejarme algunas palabritas. Un abrazo.

**Rocio CR: **¡Hola Rocío! Pues déjame decirte que te felicito, jajaja, no, en serio. De niña yo si que no entendí la historia y no sabía por qué razón no se había quedado con Terry (aunque en el fondo quería que se quedara con Archie). Albert para mí era un personaje más y nunca supe muy bien su rol en la serie, ah, sí, al final fue el príncipe de la colina y pero ahí quedó. Ya de adulta, la volví a ver y todas las lagunas, dudas y demás que tenía me quedaron perfectamente claras y hasta ese entonces, comprendí que Candy fue feliz al lado de Albert. Hasta hace 2 años descubrí el manga y CCFS y al igual que tú, mis sospechas fueron confirmadas. Y respecto a este capítulo, ay, que presión más grande, jajajaja, espero haber estado a la altura. ;) Un abrazo y espero que te encuentres muy bien.

**Susana Rojas: **me dio risa tu comentario. Al igual que tú, muchas quisiéramos que Albert hubiera sido aventado y le hubiera dicho directo que la amaba. A pesar de ser un fic, he tratado de ser lo más fiel a CCFS y pues ahí todo pasa como lo he ido narrando, ni siquiera un besito, jajaja. Con todo, hay que tener en cuenta que en el marco de la novela, por mucho tiempo Albert vio sufrir a Candy por Terry y pues sus dudas son razonables en cuanto a los sentimientos de ella pese a las insinuaciones que pueda haber visto en un momento determinado. También creo que mostrando su madurez y su amor desinteresado, fue que le entregó el diario para que ella evaluara sus sentimientos y ver si en realidad lo que sentía por él no era un espejismo. Lo mejor era empezar algo sin la sombra de un 'y si…', ¿No crees? ;). Gracias por seguir al pendiente y por haberme dejado un mensajito. Espero que te encuentres muy bien.

**Veronique: **Hola por ahí… ¿sí que estuvo larguito el capítulo verdad? Pero la verdad no quise dejar el viaje a medias. Con lo de la dormida, jajaja, creo que fuiste la única que lo comentaste. Vacilé si ponía que se dormía ya que venía extasiada del viaje pero la Candy que conocemos, siempre se dormía. Y como dices, nunca dejaría de ser ella misma frente a Albert. Gracias por notarlo. :) Y Albert de Plácido, jajajaja, pues quizás poco le falto, quien sabe. Del beso, cada vez falta más poco. Te mando un fuerte abrazo y espero tengas un lindo día.


	21. Su felicidad

**CAPÍTULO VEINTIUNO: Su felicidad**

"William… ¿Estás prestando atención?", inquirió el señor McAllen, estirando la mano a manera de presionar levemente el antebrazo izquierdo de Albert. El hombre, quien estaba por cumplir sesenta años, todavía participaba activamente en la evaluación de nuevos proyectos.

Entrecerrando ligeramente los ojos, Albert se quedó observando por un momento al hombre mayor como sopesando su respuesta. "Sí Arthur…", respondió con formalidad mientras asentía.

"Entonces… ¿Qué opinas al respecto?", volvió a preguntar, retirando la mano de su antebrazo.

El joven presidente de las empresas Andrew, se acomodó en su silla ubicada a la cabecera y luego, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa, colocó una mano sobre la otra y las acercó a su rostro a la altura de sus labios. Volvió a entrecerrar los ojos y barrió lentamente con la mirada los rostros de todos los hombres reunidos en la sala de juntas, quienes lo miraban atentamente ajenos a la batalla que él libraba en su interior. Se reprendió a sí mismo por ese pequeño lapso de distracción, esforzándose en poner en orden todas las ideas que habían sido pronunciadas. Respiró profundamente y cuando soltó el aire, apartó las manos de su rostro y frotó las palmas de arriba hacia abajo, con lentitud.

"Bueno," empezó a decir entrelazando sus dedos y apoyando ahora los antebrazos sobre la mesa. "Me parece una propuesta muy interesante y creo que podría resultarnos muy beneficiosa si sabemos cómo manejarla. Sin embargo, considero que para hacerlo, debemos investigar por nuestra cuenta los índices, pros y contras de este mercado y no solo dejarnos llevar por las cifras que nos presentan. De equivocarnos en este negocio, podría ser bastante perjudicial incluso para todas nuestras empresas."

Los hombres ahí reunidos asintieron en señal de aprobación y luego de ponerse de acuerdo qué trabajaría cada uno, se despidieron y salieron de la amplia habitación. Albert por su cuenta regreso a su oficina seguido de George pero antes de llegar siquiera frente al escritorio, escuchó a sus espaldas la preocupada voz de su secretario.

"Señor William… disculpe, no quiero parecer entrometido pero, ¿Está todo bien? Lo veo un poco exhausto y… distraído." Dijo la última palabra con cierta pena.

El rubio suspiró de manera imperceptible y se volvió lentamente, acercándose al hombre para responderle. "Todo está bien, George. No tienes nada de qué angustiarte." Le dijo, dándole unas palmaditas sobre el hombro, "Supongo que solo necesito un poco de descanso y estaré como nuevo. Agradezco tu preocupación."

El hombre asintió en señal de aceptación, a pesar de no convencerle su respuesta. Había notado que desde aquel fin de semana de descanso en Lakewood, algo extraño sucedía con su joven jefe. No obstante, su educación no le permitía indagar más allá de lo que el joven quisiera revelarle. "Me alegro que así sea, Señor William. Y ya que no tenemos más pendientes, si usted lo desea puede retirarse de la empresa. Solo recuerde que hoy tiene una cena en casa del señor Thorton a las 7:00 p.m. Madam Elroy lo estará esperando en la mansión para que partan juntos y me encareció que le recordara que es de suma importancia su asistencia."

El joven le sonrió al hombre con agradecimiento, "Gracias, George. Creo que haré caso a tu sugerencia." Su corazón se llenó de una agridulce alegría. Dulce por regresar antes de lo previsto a la mansión, pero amarga por la velada que le esperaba. De no ser porque habían quedado de cerrar el negocio que su oficina venía trabajando desde hace algún tiempo, no asistiría a la cena; ya se imaginaba las segundas intenciones de su tía al querer asistir.

En respuesta, George asintió añadiendo, "Bueno, entonces le deseo que pase una agradable velada y desde ya, tenga un reposado fin de semana." Y luego de hacer una leve reverencia, el hombre se despidió, dejando solo a Albert.

Sin embargo, pese a la ansiedad que sentía por marcharse cuanto antes de ese lugar, retomó sus pasos hacia el escritorio y se dejó caer de manera descuidada en la amplia silla. Sintiéndose extremadamente agotado, cerró los ojos por un instante mientras soltaba un profundo suspiro. Y cuando volvió a abrirlos, recorrió lentamente con la mirada todo el despacho hasta que sus ojos se quedaron clavados en un portarretratos que descansaba sobre su escritorio. Reincorporándose en la silla, alargó la mano y lo tomó, delineando sin apuro con el dedo índice el dibujo infantil que Candy había hecho de él.

_Candy… Ahora ni siquiera poniendo todo mi esfuerzo, he podido apartarte de mis pensamientos mientras estoy en el trabajo pero… supongo que es normal que no pueda dejar de pensar en ti… mi corazón anhela estar contigo a cada instante. Aunque, en mi caso, pensar todo el tiempo en ti no es muy prudente… ya las personas a mi alrededor empezaron a darse cuenta que algo me está pasando… Es solo que, ¿Por qué te tardas tanto en responder, Candy?_

Porque así era. La ansiedad que había sentido en las últimas dos semanas había hecho de su vida un verdadero infierno. Dondequiera que se encontrara se hallaba a sí mismo distraído y por si fuera poco, muy a menudo también se sentía irritado debido al cansancio. Sabía que necesitaba descasar pero la misma ansiedad había sometido su cuerpo a largas noches de insomnio. Muchas veces se le había cruzado la idea de ir al Hogar de Pony con el único objetivo de escuchar su respuesta y así, aliviar el agobio de su alma. Sí, lo necesitaba y moría por emprender ese viaje… pero también sabía que Candy necesitaba evaluar sus sentimientos y él por su parte, necesitaba que ella estuviera segura de ellos; algo que solamente con tiempo se conseguiría. Solo así, en caso que se decidiera por él, podrían vivir libre y a plenitud su amor. Haciendo un mohín, lentamente y con cuidado volvió a colocar el portarretrato en su lugar y después de respirar profundamente, con la misma velocidad se levantó de la silla, tomó sus cosas y salió de la oficina.

Durante todo el trayecto de regreso a casa, sintió como la ansiedad iba y venía. Era como si lo inundara cada tanto que inhalaba aire en sus pulmones, y se desvanecía cuando lo despedía. Todos los días era lo mismo y todos los días ese ritmo se incrementaba cuando cruzaban la reja del camino que conducía a la entrada principal de la mansión. Pronto llegaría. Pronto ingresaría. Y pronto descubriría si la tan anhelada respuesta finalmente había llegado. Finalmente, el auto conducido por Thomas se detuvo suavemente frente a la entrada. Albert descendió sin prisa, devolviéndole cortésmente el saludo a Adrien mientras en su interior luchaba por contener el deseo de salir corriendo rumbo al estudio, donde seguramente, al igual que todos los días, su correspondencia lo aguardaba.

Los rayos del sol de la tarde entraban a raudales por el ventanal de la habitación, por lo que no tuvo que encender las luces en cuanto entró. Con paso sereno se acercó al escritorio y alargando el brazo, tomó el puñado de cartas depositadas en la bandeja para el correo. Y como siempre, con la esperanza disparada hasta el cielo, empezó a pasarlas una a una. Repentinamente, su corazón comenzó a palpitar incontrolablemente como si hubiera terminado de correr un maratón y sus manos se humedecieron ligeramente de manera involuntaria. Sus ojos se quedaron clavados en aquella dulce caligrafía que tanto había estado esperando.

Aventando con descuido el resto de cartas sobre la bandeja, rodeó el escritorio y se sentó en la silla, todavía sin apartar la mirada del sobre que sostenía en la mano. Únicamente la apartó para ubicar rápidamente el abrecartas y como si se tratara de una flor delicada, con sumo cuidado abrió el preciado sobre, sacando de la misma manera las hojas ahí contenidas. Cerró los ojos y tomó un profundo respiro; estaba seguro que su futuro con ella estaba ahí escrito.

Abrió los ojos y con manos temblorosas, desdobló las hojas y empezó a leer con una súplica interna aquellas palabras. En su apuesto rostro empezó a dibujarse una dulce sonrisa al ver la manera en que se dirigía a él… _Pequeño Bert… _Albert soltó una risita, _Puedes llamarme así cuando quieras aunque el 'pequeño' ya no me queda… ya lo discutiremos… _La risita volvió a escucharse pero esta vez un poco más fuerte, cuando leyó sobre la canción escocesa. Cerró los ojos y recordó ese agradable momento. Pensó que solo había sido producto de su imaginación pero ahora que ella se lo confirmaba, ciertamente había percibido que ella lo miraba de manera abierta con embeleso. _Candy… _el rubio soltó un suspiro. Esta carta hasta ahora traía consigo un muy buen augurio. Abrió los ojos y continuó con detenimiento la lectura.

De pronto su rostro se ensombreció y rápidamente apartó la mirada de la carta… _Lakewood…_ Candy había leído tan claramente sus reacciones como él estaba leyendo ahora esta carta. Sí, se había sentido superado por las emociones que ese le lugar trajo durante su recorrido. Fue en Lakewood donde él permaneció recluido durante su infancia. Fue en Lakewood donde vivió su niñez junto a Rosemary. Era en Lakewood donde tenía un recuerdo de sus padres. Y fue en Lakewood donde Anthony perdió la vida. Pero… ¿Cómo no sentirse culpable de su muerte? Como bien dijo Candy, esa cacería se organizó con motivo de presentarla oficialmente como hija adoptiva de los Andrew pero había algo más que ella desconocía. Él, valiéndose de su posición, había casi obligado a los miembros del clan a asistir a ese evento, y éstos, siendo encabezados por su tía, rechazaron abiertamente tal adopción. A pesar del tiempo transcurrido, su mente aún retenía las palabras de oposición de Elroy Andrew: '_Si ese es el caso… ¡Para eso existen todos esos actos de beneficencia que tanto apoyamos, William! ¡Qué ellos se encarguen de criar, y de paso de reformar a esa chiquilla! ¿Qué pretendes con este nuevo capricho? ¿Dejar por los suelos nuestro buen nombre? ¡Es una ladrona, William, una ladrona! ¡Le ha robado a los Leagan!... Ciertamente todas tus ocurrencias siempre nos han puesto en aprietos en el pasado pero esta… ¡Esta se trata de un verdadero disparate!' _

Albert cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro. Estaba plenamente convencido que no había sido un capricho ni un disparate y por supuesto, ella no era una ladrona. Ya se había encargado de esclarecerlo. En ese entonces, simplemente se trató de cambiarle el destino a una joven que había conocido de niña y por quien sintió una gran empatía, se había mantenido firme en su resolución. Al final, tanto su tía como el resto de la familia aunque de mala gana, tuvieron que aceptar su decisión.Sí, sí alguien tenía la culpa de la muerte de su sobrino, era él. Fue él quien _ordenó_ que todo se llevara a cabo. Y volviendo a resurgir esos viejos sentimientos, sintió como un nudo empezaba a oprimir su garganta.

'_Nadie puede saber lo que nos espera a la vuelta de la esquina… No fue culpa de nadie…'. _Las palabras de Candy se reprodujeron repentinamente en sus pensamientos, '_...desde que me hice consciente de eso, me siento como renacida…'._ Aún con los ojos cerrados, el rubio respiró profundamente, meditando con detenimiento en esas palabras y sin darse cuenta, pronto se encontró sumergido en un diálogo interno.

'_¿Acaso fue tu culpa el accidente de tren en Italia? ¿Tú lo provocaste?', _escuchó una voz en su interior.

'_No', _respondió enseguida.

'_Sin embargo, también fue tu decisión abordarlo y en consecuencia, perdiste la memoria. ¿Eso querías? Desconocías por completo que una bomba lo impactaría, así como desconocías que el caballo de tu sobrino caería en una trampa y él perdería la vida. Fue un accidente, Albert, no fue culpa de nadie. Fue un accidente.'_

Albert inhaló conteniendo el aliento por unos instantes y cuando lo soltó de golpe, fue como si liberara en ese soplido la carga que había llevado en hombros por tantos años. "No fue culpa de nadie…" murmuró para sí, abriendo finalmente los ojos. Tan grande había sido el sentimiento de culpabilidad que no se había permitido antes ninguna explicación; solo había pensado que si no hubiera ordenado esa cacería, el accidente no habría sucedido y Anthony aún seguiría con vida. Pero ahora gracias a las palabras de Candy, él también era consciente de la situación. Finalmente se sentía en paz consigo mismo y al igual que ella, se sentía como renacido. Una agradable sensación de paz lo invadió y luego de parpadear lentamente, una cálida sonrisa apareció en sus labios. "Gracias, Candy."

Volviendo a su estado de ánimo anterior, continuó con la lectura pero al hacerlo, un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral, borrando su sonrisa y estremeciéndolo por completo. La parte por la que tanto había esperado pero también la que más temía, había llegado. Volvió a sentir una humedad en las palmas de las manos y las secó una a una contra su pantalón. Un vacío en la boca del estómago lo sobrecogió y con el corazón palpitándole desenfrenadamente, siguió leyendo de manera pausada. Y de pronto, súbitamente se puso de pie levantando brevemente la mirada. Si no fuera por los ensordecedores latidos que retumbaban en sus oídos, hubiera jurado que su corazón acababa de estallarle dentro de caja torácica.

"No abrió el diario y piensa regresármelo… ¿Será posible?"_, _se preguntó en un murmullo y como queriendo asegurarse que no se había equivocado, regresó la mirada a la carta y volvió a leer esas líneas. La sonrisa volvió a dibujarse en su rostro y ésta se fue ensanchando conforme siguió avanzando ahora ávidamente la lectura.

'_El paso del tiempo es cruel pero a la vez es maravilloso… Hermosos recuerdos que viven en nuestros corazones… Estoy muy agradecida con mis padres por haberme abandonado… Gracias a ello pude conocerte… Sí, Albert: aquí yace ahora mi felicidad…'_

Dejándose caer sobre la silla, sus ojos se quedaron clavados en esas últimas palabras. En sus manos tenía la respuesta que durante los infernales últimos trece días había estado anhelando, impidiendo que por el momento pudiera terminar de leer el par de líneas que quedaban de la carta. Y sin poder evitarlo, cerró los ojos y echando la cabeza hacia atrás, soltó una risotada de pura felicidad. Él, Candy lo había elegido a él; al parecer, su pasado con Terry era un hermoso recuerdo que viviría en su corazón pero él, Albert, él era ahora su felicidad. Había entregado todo, y había salido victorioso. Y con una resplandeciente sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro, terminó de leer la misiva. Sus ojos se humedecieron y como si fuera posible todavía, la sonrisa se ensanchó y su corazón se aceleró. Una nueva risotada aún más fuerte que la anterior se hizo presente, mientras giraba eufórico sobre su silla.

"¡William!", la severa voz de Elroy Andrew lo sacó inmediatamente de su arrebato de felicidad. "¡Qué pasa contigo! Adrien fue a llamarme muy preocupado ya que no le respondías y ¡Mira en qué estado te encuentro! ¿Puedes explicarme?"

Con la sonrisa pegada en los labios, Albert dejó la carta sobre el escritorio y se levantó de la silla y sin pensarlo, fue directo a abrazar a la anciana, "No pasa nada, tía. Es solo que me encuentro sumamente feliz que me es imposible poder contenerlo." Respondió, plantándole enseguida un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

"¡Basta, basta William!", replicó, agitando las manos, "Sabes muy bien lo que pienso sobre estas demostraciones de afecto."

"Lo siento, tía Elroy, no fue mi intención incomodarla. Usted sabe cuánto la quiero."

La mujer mayor sonrió complacida y bajando la guardia, se aventuró a preguntarle. "Pero a ver, cuéntame, ¿A qué se debe esta repentina felicidad? Hace poco parecías estar tan ensimismado en sabrá el cielo que cosa."

El rostro de Albert volvió a iluminarse, "Nada me gustaría más que contárselo en estos momentos pero antes, tengo que ir a visitar a alguien. Ahora, si me disculpa, debo marcharme enseguida." Volviéndose sobre sus talones, el joven se dirigió al escritorio y tomó la carta con su sobre ahí depositados y luego, asió su chaqueta y empezó a dirigirse hacia la salida. No veía las horas de estar frente a Candy. "Nos vemos, tía."

La señora Elroy entrecerró los ojos y se quedó mirándolo de manera inquisitiva. ¿Sería posible lo que se temía? Sobreponiéndose al pensamiento, cuadró los hombros y se apresuró a pronunciar, "Está bien, como tú digas William. Solo espero que recuerdes estar de vuelta a tiempo para ir a la cena con Thorton. Debemos estar ahí en dos horas." El rubio detuvo sus pasos en seco. La cena. En su emoción, lo había olvidado por completo. Tal parecía que su visita al Hogar de Pony se postergaría, al menos, hasta el siguiente día. No había nada de qué alarmarse.

.

La cena había pasado sin mayor contratiempo y Albert, sintiéndose completamente renovado y lleno de vida, de alguna manera había disfrutado la velada. Su único lamento había sido tener que esperar hasta mañana para partir rumbo al orfanato pero ahora menos que nunca, quería crear tensiones en su familia. Sin embargo, esta noche su estado de ánimo había causado un mayor impacto en las jóvenes casaderas que habían asistido a la cena. Quizás se debió no solo a su carisma sino a que en esta oportunidad, se habían deleitado en innumerables ocasiones viéndolo sonreír francamente. Ese gesto no pasó desapercibido por la señora Callaghan, quien durante la comida, discretamente le comentó a la señora Elroy sobre la próxima fiesta de presentación en sociedad de su hija. Le mencionó que había enviado la invitación a la mansión hacía un par de días y se preguntaba sobre la posibilidad que su sobrino William pudiera ser el acompañante de Catherine. La anciana sonrió complacida. Los Callaghan eran una de las familias más prestigiosas de Chicago. Si alguien hubiera escuchado su conversación, no tendría que ser adivino para suponer lo que ambas mujeres traían entre manos.

De regreso a casa, la señora Elroy le pidió favor a Albert si podía revisar entre su correspondencia si se encontraba dicha invitación, aduciendo que le había prometido a la señora Callaghan confirmar su arribo el día de mañana. Pero debido a que él tenía planeado salir rumbo al Hogar de Pony al despuntar el alba, al llegar a la mansión se dirigió directo al estudio para buscarla. Tomó la desordenada correspondencia que había dejado en la bandeja de correo encima de su escritorio y después de medio ordenarla, empezó a pasar los sobres prestando únicamente atención a los remitentes. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al leer aquel nombre… _Terruce Graham._

Y de pronto, sintió como la sangre se heló en sus venas y tuvo la sensación que la tierra se abría bajo sus pies. Tan fuerte fue la impresión que tuvo que apoyarse ligeramente sobre el escritorio. El fuerte jadeo que brotó de su interior, lo sacó de su aturdimiento haciéndole ver que había estado conteniendo el aliento. Rápidamente sus ojos viajaron hacia el destinatario… _Candice White…_

Todavía apoyado sobre el escritorio, respiró profundamente con la mirada fija en el sobre. La inmensa alegría que había sentido hasta hace unos momentos, había desaparecido por completo. Soltando un suspiro, colocó con cuidado la correspondencia sobre la bandeja y sin prisa se dirigió hacia el gran ventanal que daba al jardín, perdiendo su mirada en la oscuridad de la noche. Tenía un enorme deseo de golpearse a sí mismo por la manera en que se sentía. Después de leer aquella carta no había motivos para sentirse de ese modo. Siempre había sido un hombre absolutamente seguro de sí mismo pero cuando se trataba de Candy, y en especial de los sentimientos de ella, esa seguridad parecía reducirse a la nada. Una batalla campal se llevaba a cabo en su interior, una batalla entre su corazón y su razón. ¿Quién sería el ganador? Su corazón le gritaba las palabras que ella le había escrito en su carta pero su mente lo torturaba de qué pasaría ahora con la aparición de Terry.

Suspiró con pesar. Había algo que no podía negar: posiblemente para ella no hubiera sido lo mismo tomar una decisión basada en un diario que contenía los recuerdos de un amor al que había renunciado, a que si ese personaje en cuestión se volvía a presentar en su vida, con la intención de retomar lo que habían dejado. Quizás antiguos sentimientos podrían resurgir en ella y precisamente eso había sido su mayor temor en todo este tiempo: que una vez juntos, Candy descubriera que aún sentía algo por Terry y terminara la relación.

Con el corazón cargado, volvió sus pasos hacia el escritorio y buscó la invitación que su tía le había encargado. Al encontrarla la apartó del resto, y tomando el otro sobre que parecía quemarle las manos, salió de su estudio. Había tomado una decisión. Sobre todas las cosas, siempre estaría primero la felicidad de Candy.

oOoOoOo

El sol resplandecía en lo alto del despejado cielo azul de aquella mañana y encontrándose la joven enfermera enfrascada en sus tareas de jardinería, la suave brisa que soplaba la llenó por completo con la suave fragancia de la Dulce Candy, calmando de alguna manera la ansiedad que sentía. Durante los últimos cuatro días éste había sido su estado emocional, preguntándose si la carta que había escrito aún estaría en camino o si ya había llegado a su destino; todo dependía de la oficina postal. Lo cierto era que anhelaba que Albert se presentara, aunque esta vez, ella desde ya esperaba su repentino arribo.

Este fin de semana se propuso trabajar con mayor dedicación en su pequeño proyecto. No que el anterior no lo hiciera, no; era simplemente por el hecho de mantener su mente ocupada. El espino de flores blancas que hace veintidós años pareció haber anunciado su presencia, y que había crecido por años a lo largo de la entrada del orfanato, hacía algún tiempo que se había marchitado y había sido arrancado. Entonces, con la idea que el Hogar de Pony estuviera provisto ahora de una hermosa entrada, la joven había construido en su lugar un pequeño jardín, con la intención de multiplicar ahí la delicada flor que Anthony había creado. Y al parecer iba por muy buen camino; la pequeña mata había pegado bien y lo que antes había sido un botón, ahora mostraba orgullosamente sus delicados pétalos al mundo.

Candy sonrió con satisfacción al contemplar la obra de sus manos, resurgiendo en su mente el amable y sonriente anciano rostro del señor Whitman. Seguramente estaría orgulloso de ella al ver la manera en que había aplicado todas sus enseñanzas. Y ahora que lo recordaba, hacía tiempo que había querido escribirle pero cada vez que lo había intentado, repentinamente se había sentido incapaz de hacerlo ya que venía consigo el recuerdo de Anthony. Pero eso era cosa del pasado. Desde el viaje a Lakewood eso había cambiado. Así que soltando un suspiro, ingresó sonriendo al orfanato y después de ayudar con el almuerzo y todo lo que esto implicaba, se dirigió a su habitación; finalmente se sentía con la libertad de dirigirle algunas palabras al amable anciano. Sin embargo, empezar a escribirle no fue tan fácil como en un principio había imaginado. Después de quedarse por unos momentos con la mirada fija en la hoja en blanco, tomó la pluma y empezó a trazar lo que su corazón le iba dictando.

'_Para el señor Jacob Whitman_

_Estimado señor Whitman,_

_Ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar esta carta…_

_¡Soy Candy! Ha pasado muchísimo tiempo, pero siempre he seguido pensando en usted, en Mary y en todos los demás._

_Hace algún tiempo fui invitada a la fiesta de inauguración del hotel en Miami de los Leagan. Se habrá sorprendido al saber que recibí una invitación oficial por parte de ellos, ¿Verdad?_

_Aquella ocasión me dio la oportunidad de volver a abrazar a Mary y a Stewart._

_Y fue precisamente Mary quien me contó de su traslado a California y me dio su dirección. Sin embargo, yo, no podía decidirme a tomar la pluma para escribirle… Los recuerdos eran demasiado intensos como para soportarlos… supongo que usted podrá entenderme._

_Estimado señor Whitman, quiero agradecerle por haber cuidado con tanta devoción el rosedal._

_Incluso el tío abuelo William me ha contado su amabilidad._

_Estaba triste al saber que la residencia de Lakewood había sido abandonada y ahora estaba sin utilizarse, pero sentí una gran emoción cuando me enteré que, cada vez que usted iba por ahí, se encargaba de ventilar las habitaciones y de cuidar del inmenso jardín. De verdad le agradezco de corazón._

_He visitado Lakewood después de mucho tiempo y lo he encontrado igual. El Portal de Rosas, el Portal de Piedra y el Portal de agua… y luego el bosque…_

_Dondequiera que estuve, la imagen de aquellos árboles y del rosedal no me han abandonado jamás, ¿Lo sabía? Siempre me preguntaba si las rosas Dulce Candy seguirían floreciendo, y cuando me habían dicho que cada primavera retornaban a la vida, incluso aumentando su número, por poco me había quedado sin palabras._

_Desde el día que me marché de Lakewood, muchas cosas han sucedido en realidad._

_Supongo que ya está enterado de la muerte de Stear. Hay eventos tan dolorosos que no pueden ni siquiera convertirse en recuerdos._

_Tal vez los tres portales en la villa están ahora esperando a que regresen sus respectivos dueños._

_En estos momentos me encuentro de vuelta en mi pueblo natal, donde está ubicado el Hogar de Pony, y estoy trabajando como enfermera en la Clínica Feliz del Doctor Martin. Por supuesto, también me encargo de echar una mano en el orfanato y mis días son bastante ocupados._

_Señor Whitman, debe saber que durante mi visita a Lakewood, he traído conmigo una mata de la rosa Dulce Candy. Tengo la intención de cultivarla con esmero en el Hogar de Pony y hacer que se multiplique. Me he vuelto un poco más hábil en la jardinería, ¡En serio! ¡Imagínese que ahora también puedo reconocer la maleza de las plantas florales!_

_Espero que aunque se encuentre en la soleada California, rodeado del afecto de sus hijos y nietos, usted continúe haciendo florecer muchísimas flores. En espera de poder un día volver a reunirme con usted, le deseo lo mejor._

_Candy' _[101]

Estaba terminando de colocar la pluma de vuelta en su lugar, cuando a su habitación entraron gritando cual remolinos un par de chiquillos.

"¡Candy! ¡Candy!", dieron voces al unísono.

"¡Vino el señor Andrew!", se apresuró a decir Nancy y luego añadió jadeante, "¡Preguntó por ti y te está esperando en la sala!"

La rubia se quedó estupefacta por un momento, sintiendo el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho. Albert se encontraba en el Hogar de Pony con el propósito de verla. De pronto, las amplias sonrisas de las pequeñas fueron opacadas por la radiante sonrisa que apareció en el rostro de la enfermera. Y no pudiendo refrenarse, se levantó de golpe y salió volando de la habitación. Con ese mismo impulso entró rebosante en la sala, llamándolo alegremente por su nombre.

"¡Albert!", pero el ímpetu que llevaba, se fue reduciendo hasta esfumarse al ver la postura del hombre.

Pensaba que lo encontraría platicando amenamente junto a sus madres de crianza pero al contrario, la alta y elegante figura se encontraba de pie y de espaldas en medio de la estancia, a solas, mirando fijamente hacia el exterior del ventanal. Podía percibirse en él solemnidad. ¿Acaso había malinterpretado ella sus palabras en Lakewood, y había escrito cosas fuera de lugar?

Al escuchar su nombre, Albert miró ligeramente por encima de su hombro y luego, con lentitud oscilante se dio la vuelta hasta quedar frente a ella. Por un segundo sus ojos parecieron brillar y su pecho se contuvo de soltar un profundo suspiro. La oscuridad que embargaba su ser por la carga que traía, en cuanto ella se precipitó en la habitación pareció disiparse y llenarlo nuevamente de vida. Verla de pie con un claro anhelo adornando su rostro causó que la batalla de la pasada noche se llevara a cabo nuevamente en su interior.

Por un largo momento se quedó observándola fijamente, admirándola, embebiéndose de ella, deseándola. Y de pronto, se vio a sí mismo acortar la distancia que los separaba. La estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos mientras capturaba afanosamente sus rosados labios con su boca. En su cuerpo pudo percibir su tensión por el repentino asalto pero luego, la sondeó con labios insistentes hasta que ella se relajó en su abrazo y abrió los labios para él. Esa respuesta pareció provocar una gran agitación en su ser, haciendo que reverberara desde su interior un gemido de placer, intensificando el beso. Invadió con su lengua la cálida y húmeda cavidad de la joven, explorando con frenesí la dulzura que su boca le brindaba. Ella parecía regocijarse con aquella invasión apretándose contra su cuerpo, el cual ya se encontraba tembloroso por la lucha de tratar de esconder la evidencia de su deseo. Sentirla tan cerca solo hizo que la besara con mayor pasión. No era un beso dulce ni sereno como siempre había imaginado sería el primero, era un beso ardiente, exigente, desesperado; donde su boca era la fruta prohibida a la que finalmente se le había permitido el acceso. No estaba seguro que es lo que iba a pasar después de esto pero si no fuera su favor, al menos sabía que se llevaría con él algún recuerdo. Por lo tanto, quería seguir sintiendo su sabor, su textura… su entrega; que aplacara la sed y ansias que su cuerpo le estaba exigiendo. Pero el dulce y ahogado gemido que emergió de la boca de la enfermera, hizo que rompiera el beso encontrándose entonces dos miradas llenas de diferentes sentimientos.

"¿Albert…?", el cálido toque de su pequeña mano lo sacó inmediatamente de su ardiente ensoñación, haciendo que el rubio volviera en sí, sacudiendo la cabeza a manera de sacarse de encima aquellos indecentes pensamientos. "¿Estás bien…?", el tono de preocupación en su voz era claro.

"Candy… yo…", se interrumpió, sintiendo como su voluntad empezaba a flaquear. Con la mirada fija en la de ella, respiró profundamente de manera imperceptible a modo de recuperar sus fuerzas. De la misma manera tragó saliva y luego continuó, "Disculpa, debo salir de viaje pero antes de partir quería traerte esto." Dijo sin su habitual seguridad y desenvoltura, mientras le extendía un sobre que había sacado de la bolsa interna de su chaqueta. "Esta carta llegó ayer a la mansión." La suave sonrisa en sus labios contrastaba con la aflicción que su mirada parecía querer ocultar.

"¿Volverás a salir de viaje?" fue lo único que la rubia pudo acertar. Su mente no comprendía lo que pasaba.

Como respuesta él asintió. "Toma, Candy." Dijo, aún con la mano extendida.

La joven tomó con vacilación el sobre y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente en cuanto leyó el remitente, llevándose una mano a la boca a manera de tratar de sofocar la fuerza de su jadeo. Levantó la vista y por un momento sus miradas se entrelazaron. Entonces ella apartó la mirada y avanzando unos pasos más allá de él, quedó frente a la ventana. Más intrigada que ansiosa, abrió el sobre que él acababa de entregarle y con cierta agitación leyó su contenido.

'_Querida Candy_

_¿Cómo estás?_

_Ha pasado un año desde entonces… Transcurrido este período de tiempo, me había prometido a mí mismo escribirte, pero entonces, dominado por la duda, he dejado que pasen unos meses más._

_Sin embargo, ahora, he tomado valor y he decidido enviarte esta carta._

_Para mí nada ha cambiado._

_No sé si alguna vez llegues a leer mis palabras, pero quería que al menos tú supieras esto._

_T.G.' _[102]

Candy levantó la mirada de la hoja. Ahora comprendía la extraña actitud de Albert y cabía la posibilidad que todavía no hubiera recibido su carta; de ser así, aprovecharía su visita para decirle en persona todo lo que le había escrito. Solo necesitaba armarse de valor.

"Tha gaol agam ort, mo luaidh." Esas extrañas palabras parecían flotar en el aire. La joven no supo cuánto tiempo se quedó mirando hacia el exterior pero advirtiéndolas como si fueran parte de un murmullo, rápidamente se volvió con decisión. Sin embargo, no había nadie más en la sala. Albert ya se había marchado.

oOoOoOo

Reino Unido, 1934

Los radiantes rayos del sol de la tarde se fueron languideciendo hasta desaparecer por completo, encontrándose ahora la estancia bañada por la azulada luz del ocaso.

De manera pausada, la joven volvió a colocar sus numerosos recuerdos en el joyero con incrustaciones mientras en su mente hablaba consigo misma…

'_El tiempo pasado, todo lo que he aprendido, todo lo que he logrado alcanzar… He aprendido a convivir con el destino, con su luz y su sombra. El destino no siempre es oscuro; a veces parece irradiar una luz resplandeciente._

_Como dice la Señorita Pony, __nunca se sabe que te espera a la vuelta de la esquina. Aunque se deba soportar un dolor tan grande que desgarra el corazón, si lo afrontas sin miedo tendrás ciertamente, en la próxima esquina, un encuentro maravilloso y fascinante. Estoy convencida.'_

Sentada en la silla, la rubia esperó a que sus recuerdos se calmaran dentro de su pecho, y sintió como éstos se fueron yendo hasta convertirse en un tranquilo respiro. En medio de la penumbra, ella también soltó un leve suspiro. [103]

**Notas de pie de página**

[101] Mi traducción al español, de la carta que Candy le escribe al Sr. Whitman, de la traducción oficial italiana de CCFS.

[102] Mi traducción al español de la carta enviada a Candy por Terry, de la traducción oficial italiana de CCFS. Hay una frase que varié con tal que la nota coincida con la historia. El original dice '…_he dejado que pasen otros seis meses más'. _Esta nota también aparece al final del primer capítulo pero su cronología según mi interpretación en la historia, lo escribí entre mis notas en el capítulo anterior.

[103] Mi paráfrasis al español, de la primera parte del final del epílogo de la traducción oficial italiana de CCFS. No pude colocarla de manera literal ya que está escrita en primera persona. Solamente los 'pensamientos' de Candy están literales.

oOoOoOo

**Notas Personales**

¡Hola!

Antes que se me venga la lluvia de tomatazos, por favor permítanme unas palabras… jijiji

Este capítulo lo escribí con sentimientos encontrados. Desde que empecé la historia, lo que pasó en este capítulo era justo lo que tenía en mente desde un inicio y todo el tiempo me decía "ya falta poco para que pase aquello" dando brinquitos de alegría. Pero… conforme fui desarrollando la parte de las cartas del epílogo, este capítulo me empezó a parecer tan fuera de lugar, ya que uno puede percibir que para ese entonces, no hay nada que pueda afectar la relación que tenían Albert y Candy, ni siquiera si el mismo Terry se hubiera aparecido en persona. Lo que había entre ellos a esas alturas, era algo demasiado sólido. Por lo mismo, me costó bastante escribir este capítulo ya que no sabía cómo abordar la carta de Terry y crear en Albert esa reacción, por lo que al final me valí un poco de la incertidumbre que él siempre había tenido por ver en donde residían los sentimientos de ella. Pero bueno, tenía que encausar el fic a como lo proyecté en el primer capítulo; que esa carta marcaba su presente.

Y lo del beso, jijiji… No sé qué emociones habrán despertado pero para quienes querían un poquito de 'acción', ahí les fue un besito imaginario aunque no soy muy buena escribiendo este tipo de escenas. Espero medio haber estado a la altura. :p

Por otro lado, en el capítulo diecinueve les había mencionado sobre una carta al señor Whitman, donde ella le comenta que había visitado Lakewood y se había llevado consigo una mata de la Dulce Candy. También les comenté que no fue precisamente en ese viaje que hizo con Albert pero más adelante se los explicaría. La razón de ese comentario fue porque en la versión que tengo en inglés de esa carta, Candy menciona que visitó Lakewood **por primera vez después de muchos años **y sabemos que para ese entonces, ya había ido por lo menos 2 veces (para el memorial de Stear y para cuando descubrió la verdadera identidad de Albert), por lo que me generó cierta duda. Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando traduje la carta de la traducción oficial italiana, ya que en ella no dice que había ido por primera vez, sino solamente después de mucho tiempo, casando perfectamente con sus visitas anteriores. Siempre he creído que esta carta fue escrita después del viaje a Lakewood junto a Albert y no antes, ya que hablar con el señor Whitman, de alguna manera era hablar indirectamente de Anthony y antes de ese viaje, ella todavía llevaba la carga de su muerte. Incluso al principio de esa carta, ella le comenta que no podía decidirse a escribirle por la intensidad de los recuerdos, que él la comprendería. También, en esa carta ella menciona los portales y el bosque, y me da la impresión que cuando escribió eso, como que rememoró el recorrido que hizo con Albert por esos lares. Pero hay una cosa más que me llamó poderosamente la atención, está en esta frase:

'_Siempre me preguntaba si las rosas Dulce Candy seguirían floreciendo, y cuando me habían dicho que cada primavera retornaban a la vida, incluso aumentando su número, por poco me había quedado sin palabras'._

En la versión en inglés, dice que las rosas volvían a florecer en cada **estación **pero en la versión oficial italiana, dice que lo hacían en cada **primavera**. ¿Por qué menciono esto? Por la estación en que se encontraban en la historia cuando Candy y Albert realizaron el viaje a Lakewood. Recordarán que también mencioné que no estaba segura si Albert había hecho un viaje largo o uno corto hacia Sudamérica. En esa frase de la carta al señor Whitman, entiendo como que Candy pudo comprobar ella misma que era cierto lo que se había preguntado y le habían contado, por lo tanto, visitaron Lakewood en primavera, cuando las Dulce Candy estaban en plena floración, dando como resultado un viaje largo a Sudamérica. Pero nuevamente, es mi mera interpretación.

Y para terminar, agradezco nuevamente a todas aquellas chicas que me leen en silencio detrás de la pantalla ya que aunque no digan una palabra, sus visitas son una gran motivación para seguir la historia. Y en especial, quiero agradecer como siempre a todas aquellas que me han dejado algunas palabras. En esta ocasión estos van para:

**Nayr, Susana Rojas, Melissa Reyes, Glenda, Gina Riquelme, Veronique, Skarlett northman, Ms Puddle, Blackcat2010, Reeka21, Isa, maravilla121, Amigocha, Josie, Paolau2, Mercedes, Chicuelita, Crisnadiarole, Ladeth Van Gohg, Liovana, Kamisumi Shirohoshi, La Castaneda, Lukyta, Palomapue, ClauT, Antlay, leihej, ccc73, Eydie Chong y Nadia Andrew.**

También muchas gracias a aquellas que me han dejado algunas palabras en Facebook o que me han mostrado de alguna manera su apoyo: **KeilaNt, Mayra Exitosa, Friditas, 3Swords, Candy Fann, Sarah McCartney, Agnes, Lizvet Ardlay, Diaby, Nathaly, Ivonne, Candy Ledezma, Mariel, AnaEdith, Lady Susi, Delia, Paloma Lara, Leslie Flores, Mitsu Rey y Norma. **Perdón si se me escapa alguna, no es intencionalmente. Solo échenme un grito.

Y como siempre, acá les dejo mis respuestas en orden alfabético, a quienes no pude hacerlo por privado. Gracias una vez más a todas por seguir la historia.

Felicitaciones a todas aquellas que nos encontramos en nuestro mes patrio (Guatemala, Centro América y México) y un fuerte abrazo a todas las chilenas. Espero que cada una de ustedes y sus familias se encuentren bien. Y en general, un abrazo a todas, y hasta la próxima. Bendiciones.

**Blackcat: **Si la vez pasada me dijiste mala, no quiero ni imaginar cómo me dirás esta vez, jajajaja ¿Sabes? Después de leer tu comentario me quedé analizando sobre eso que quería estar bien seguro y que ella se entregara en cuerpo y alma. Si somos honestas, él a estas alturas ya es todo un hombre maduro que sabe lo que quiere y en donde está parado. Posiblemente ha visto muchas cosas en su vida pero Candy, está empezando esta etapa de madurez. Con todo, siento que ella maduró prematuramente precisamente por todo lo que vivió. Por lo mismo, él quería que ella estuviera segura de la decisión que iba a tomar. Al final, soy yo y mis divagaciones, jajaja Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo pasado y que también le hayas encontrado sentido a esa frase de Candy. Como dije, yo jamás lo había pensado. Te mando un fuerte abrazo.

**Crisnadiariole: **Hola por ahí! Gracias por haber leído hasta ahora la historia y por tu interés en ella. En efecto, CCFS termina con las dos últimas cartas publicadas en el capítulo anterior y con dos párrafos más después de estas, donde Candy regresa a su presente. Sin embargo, hay algunas cosas escritas dentro de la novela que suceden cronológicamente después. Ahora respondiendo tu pregunta, si voy a escribir más capítulos para tratar de abarcar esas escenas pero para hacerlo, tendré que usar mi pura imaginación. Un fuerte abrazo.

**Glenda: **jajaja, tu comentario sí que me dio risa, y pensar que Historia fue una de las materias que más detesté en el colegio. Pasé de noche… :P Y tienes razón, siempre todo lo que hizo Albert fue único y especial, al punto que Candy misma lo reconoce en la novela y para mí como para muchas, fue una de las razones por las que se enamoró de él pero pues, qué mujer en sus 4 sentidos no lo haría? Comparto tu opinión sobre Annie, yo la detesto. En serio, Eliza es un personaje que no cae bien pero al menos sabes que esperar de ella pero Annie, es 'muerde quedito' como diría mi tía y gente así yo simplemente no la aguanto (aunque después supuestamente se haya reformado). Espero que te encuentres muy bien y te mando un fuerte abrazo.

**Isa: **Por supuesto que te entiendo y pues yo también tengo sentimientos encontrados. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo y sobre todo, la manera en que expresé los sentimientos de Candy. Todavía me sigo quebrando la cabeza si lo hice bien o no, jajaja, lo siento, tiendo a ser a veces perfeccionista en algunas cosas. Un fuerte abrazo y muchas gracias por seguir por acá.

**Josie: **Que bueno volver a leerte. Pensé que te encontrabas de viaje o algo así, ya que no supe de ti en el capítulo del viaje a Lakewood jejejej y pues sí, me pregunté a qué regalo te referías pero ya quedó todo aclarado. :) En cuanto a tu comentario sobre 'Pequeño Bert', de hecho en la antigua novela él después que le reveló en apodo en una de sus cartas, siempre firmaba como Bert. Cuando ella le empieza a escribir usando 'Pequeño Bert', en la postal el firma como 'Big Bert', como indicándole que ya creció, pero en CCFS no tenemos una carta posterior. Solo es cuestión de suponer que ahora se lo dirá en persona, ya que en la carta que le envía desde Sao Paulo, también solo firma como Bert. A mí en lo personal en esa carta no me molesta, más bien lo veo como una chica súper emocionada que llama así una y otra vez a la persona de la que está enamorada, mostrando su deleite por habérsele confiado tal secreto. Además, con esto queda más claro que ella ni nota la diferencia de edad. Si ese fuera el caso, habría cambiado de inmediato su forma de llamarlo por saberlo mayor. Y Terry, pues qué, jajaja puede que sea como muchos hombre que piensan que se van y la mujer se queda ahí esperándolos por la eternidad. Con todo, no creo que haya sido el caso de él. Él le pidió que fuera feliz, que continuara con su vida y si finalmente se decidió a enviar la breve carta, fue por como él se sentía. Esa es otra razón por la que creo que fue enviada tras la ruptura y no tras la muerte de Susana. Espero que te encuentres bien y que sigas disfrutando de lo que queda de tu verano. Un fuerte abrazo.

**Mercedes: **Me alegra saber que el capítulo fue de tu agrado… también quieres algo Lemon? Jajaja conforme el momento llega ya siento que todas pedirán lo mismo, jajajaja Un abrazo, gracias por seguir por acá y espero te encuentres bien.

**Susana Rojas: **Gracias por todas tus palabras. ¿Sabes? Me metí a ver por curiosidad imágenes de la serie que me dices y la verdad me llamó la atención. Me encanta todo ese tipo de series de época (aunque no les vi el parecido físico con Candy y Albert) pero creo que la veré hasta que termine el fic sino, ya me quedo por allá viendo la serie y esto se estanca, jajajaja Besitos… ay… espero que pronto hayan besitos… Un abrazo y que estés bien.

**Veronique: **Uff… lo de la lloradera por la muerte de Anthony, es un clásico entre las Candyfans. En mi país transmitieron varias veces el anime y siempre evite ese capítulo para que no me removiera los sentimientos pero jamás entendí la importancia de Albert y como ella siempre encontró refugio y consuelo en sus brazos. En CCFS Mizuki nos deja eso muy claro. Respecto a que escribo que Candy se queda con Albert, pues lo hago basada en mis interpretaciones. Mizuki en el prefacio de la historia dice que no dará a conocer la identidad de Anohito y que incluso eso le causa diversión (estoy parafraseando). Además, no quiere defraudar a sus fans más antiguas. En toda la novela deja varias pistas sobre Anohito. Las que dices '_estas son de Terry' _están: la muerte de Susana, la breve carta que le envía a Candy (pero ya dije en qué momento pienso que fue enviada) y los narcisos afuera del nuevo hogar de Candy. Las neutras: los libros de literatura inglesa y francesa, para mí pueden ser de Albert o Terry. Que viva a orillas de un río llamado Avon. Viven en el Reino Unido; ahí se encuentra Escocia e Inglaterra. Las pistas sobre Albert son: la dulce voz, la sonrisa que a Candy tanto le gusta, ella sale corriendo a sus brazos abiertos, el joyero que ha permanecido en la familia por generaciones (Terry renunció al apellido), repara la caja de música de Stear en un santiamén, la abraza rápidamente cuando escucha sobre su travesía como polizón, reconoce el Hogar de Pony ANTES de la remodelación en una pintura al instante… Hay otras más pero habría que meterse a hablar sobre el carácter de los personajes y por lo mismo para mí, apuntan a Albert. En fin, es cuestión de cómo interpretes todo. Jajajajajaj algo XXX, ya me esperaba cuando me iban a salir con eso, espero que este capítulo te haya dado una probadita, jajajaja Saludos, y que te encuentres bien. Un abrazo.


	22. Juntos

**CAPÍTULO VEINTIDOS: Juntos**

Haber visto la agitación en sus hermosos ojos después de leer quien le enviaba aquella carta, no fue nada fácil para él. Pero más difícil fue verla darle la espalda, con la simple intención de empezar a leer lo que fuera que Terry le decía. Sintió el profundo deseo de salir corriendo de aquella habitación; tenía la sensación que se sofocaba. No quería ser testigo de cualquier otra reacción por parte de ella; si lo era, estaba seguro que eso terminaría por consumirlo. Se volvió a reprochar por dentro el no poder conservar su característica seguridad pero este tema, estaba más allá de su alcance. Lo hacía ver como si fuera un adolescente que estaba empezando a vivir y él, era un hombre adulto en todo el sentido de la palabra. Solamente Candy podía provocar esto en él. Y debido a eso, lo único que pudo hacer fue susurrar en gaélico aquellas palabras que brotaron de lo más profundo de su corazón. Además, ¿Cómo podría ella entenderlas?

Estaba seguro que Candy necesitaba su espacio en estos momentos y quien sabe, quizás un poco más de tiempo. Su mente lo atormentaba repitiéndole constantemente que la llegada de esa carta podría cambiar la situación pero al mismo tiempo, su corazón le gritaba a grandes voces todo lo que ella le había escrito. ¿Podría en verdad alguien sentirse tan confundido? De manera ausente salió del orfanato perdido en sus pensamientos, meditando en todo lo que estaba experimentando. Se sentía un cobarde y él no lo era, pero le era difícil sobrellevar todo lo que estaba aconteciendo, entre todo lo que había enfrentado ya en su vida, esta incertidumbre era lo peor que había tenido que soportar.

Sus sombríos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la amable voz de la Señorita Pony. "Señor Andrew, ¿Ya se va?"

La pregunta lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Sí, no, no sabía exactamente que responder. ¿En realidad se iría sin despedirse de Candy? Entrecerró ligeramente los ojos y observó por un segundo a la mujer entrada en años, sopesando la situación. No lo haría, ¿O tal vez sí? No, por supuesto que no, ese no era él.

"Todavía no, Señorita Pony. Pero lo haré en cuanto Candy se desocupe y pueda despedirme de ella. Debo salir nuevamente de viaje pero solo vine a entregarle una carta que al parecer, era de importancia." respondió tranquilamente reuniendo todas sus fuerzas, y luego, con el mismo timbre de voz añadió, "Si me disculpa, esperaré en el auto. Tengo unos papeles que revisar."

"Por supuesto.", replicó la mujer asintiendo y observó como el hombre comenzó a alejarse. Ella no comentó nada más pero a sus ojos experimentados, estaba claro que algo significativo estaba sucediendo. Después que Candy regresara de aquel paseo hacía dos semanas, con la Hermana María habían notado que finalmente algo entre el tutor y su pupila había cambiado. Soltó un suspiro de preocupación, rogando que la mencionada carta no ocasionara entre ellos un distanciamiento.

.

El momento en que creyó escuchar aquellas palabras pronunciadas en una lengua desconocida, por alguna extraña razón su corazón dio un vuelco y empezó a latir de manera desenfrenada. El retumbar solo se incrementó al percatarse que se encontraba sola en la sala. ¿A dónde había ido Albert? Llevándose una mano a la boca, tuvo la sensación que la tierra se abría bajo sus pies, recordando la posible incertidumbre que él tenía respecto a sus sentimientos. Y aunque él ya hubiera leído en dónde radicaba ahora su felicidad, ciertamente un simple acto pesaba más que mil palabras: había leído enseguida la carta de Terry en lugar de arrojarse sobre él, cómo últimamente solía hacerlo. Todavía encontrándose frente a la ventana, se dio la vuelta y miró rápidamente hacia el exterior, comprobando que el auto que había visto minutos antes todavía seguía estacionado. Una oleada de alivio la invadió pero de repente, ese momentáneo alivio se convirtió en aflicción cuando observó como el hombre se acercaba hacia el vehículo de manera pausada, mirando hacia abajo y probablemente creyendo que nadie le observaba, tenía el rostro desencajado. ¿Qué había hecho? Sin pensarlo dos veces, salió velozmente del salón, aventando descuidadamente sobre una mesa de esquina la carta que había estado sosteniendo hasta ahora.

Poco le importó no detenerse a escuchar a la Señorita Pony, a quien casi pasa atropellando en su recorrido. Tenía un solo objetivo en mente y éste era detener a Albert.

El hombre estaba extendiendo el brazo para abrir la puerta del auto, cuando un estremecimiento lo recorrió al sentir un cálido toque en su mano. Dirigió su vista hacia esa dirección y se encontró con la pequeña mano de Candy que delicadamente lo sujetaba. Con la sorpresa reflejada en el rostro, rápidamente levantó la mirada y sus ojos azules se encontraron con otros de color esmeralda.

"Por favor, no te vayas.", pronunció la joven. La súplica que revelaban sus ojos, también era audible en su voz.

"Candy, yo…"

"Por favor, Albert… necesito hablar contigo.", lo interrumpió, estrechando ligeramente su mano.

Por un momento, el rubio la miró fijamente sintiendo que empezaba a faltarle el aire y luego, la temperatura de su cuerpo cayó ligeramente debido a la ansiedad. Tal parecía que tras leer aquella carta, Candy había tomado una decisión. Después de inhalar una necesaria bocanada de aire, tragó saliva y asintió lentamente, respondiendo, "Está bien, Candy."

Una nerviosa sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la joven. "Ven, vayamos a la colina."

Soltando su mano, empezaron a caminar en silencio colina arriba, uno al lado del otro, sin siquiera tocarse, sin siquiera mirarse; cada quien absorto en sus propios pensamientos. Una sensación de déjà vu pronto los invadió; ya habían vivido algo parecido solo que ahora, los papeles se habían invertido. Al llegar a la cima, Candy alargó una mano a manera de buscar soporte en el fuerte tronco del roble; Albert seguía a su lado y ella podía sentir la zozobra en él. La joven cerró los ojos y tras dar un profundo respiro, los abrió, y empezó a hablar con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

"La mayor parte de mi vida, he tenido que pasar dolorosos momentos. Y no lo digo a manera de enorgullecerme, no, no se lo deseo a nadie; sin embargo, en todas esas ocasiones siempre hubo algo constante… tú." Pronunció esta última palabra con vehemencia, mirándolo de soslayo, y luego de hacer una pequeña pausa, soltó un pequeño suspiro y continuó hablando con la vista al frente, "Hace tiempo te conté como quedé prendada de ti cuando te conocí por primera vez en esta colina pero hay algo más que nunca te he contado: fue tu sonrisa, tu dulce voz y tus palabras lo que me infundieron aliento hasta el día que llegué a casa de los Leagan. Incluso me acompañó durante mi estancia con ellos. Luego, cuando me salvaste en la cascada, no te reconocí y creí que eras una persona completamente diferente, sin embargo, inmediatamente supe que podía confiar en ti y me diste una sensación de seguridad. Desde entonces, nuestra amistad fue creciendo pero, durante el tiempo que vivimos juntos, se convirtió en un lazo que nadie podrá romper jamás." _Amistad… _El rubio al escuchar aquello, sintió una punzada en el corazón pero continuó escuchándola con una máscara de tranquilidad. "Fue entonces que empecé a contarte mis más profundos temores y sentimientos; sentía la libertad de contarte cualquier cosa no importara lo que fuera… incluso lo sigo sintiendo ahora… Annie, Patty, incluso la Señorita Pony y la Hermana María, creen conocerme y de cierta manera lo hacen pero la verdad, es que nadie me conoce mejor que tú Albert. Solo ante ti soy un libro completamente abierto y solo tú sabes a cabalidad todo lo que he tenido que pasar."

Mirándola fijamente con el corazón galopando dentro de su pecho, el hombre seguía escuchándola con atención. El cálido y soñador tono con que había pronunciado las últimas palabras parecía traer vagamente una promesa, pero al mismo tiempo, sentía que no podía ser del todo algo prometedor. Un ligero temor empezó a inundar su ser. ¿Cómo poder amar y entregarse de lleno, cuando todavía la incertidumbre lo seguía carcomiendo?, se preguntó. Necesitaba desesperadamente reconocer con sus ojos la verdad y a manera de respuesta, de pronto el solo hecho de verla de pie y diciéndole con valentía todas aquellas cosas, provocó que todas sus dudas y temores empezaran poco a poco a disiparse.

Ajena a sus pensamientos, la joven enfermera siguió pronunciando con vehemencia sus más profundos sentimientos. Solo era consciente de la intensa mirada azul clavada en ella. "En cada momento de oscuridad y desconsuelo, tú permaneciste a mi lado y me diste fuerza; hiciste que me mantuviera firme y me volviste a dar esperanza. Es por ti que sentí el deseo de salir adelante por mi propia cuenta, tú fuiste mi inspiración, Albert. Incluso, fuiste mi voz en la supuesta fiesta de compromiso con Neal y pueda que muchas otras veces que me son desconocidas… cuando actuabas bajo el nombre del tío abuelo William. Tú, siempre has estado ahí para mí. Has sido como un rayo de luz en mi vida y siempre has logrado devolverme la sonrisa… Tú, le traes alegría a mis días y has hecho realidad mis más grandes sueños y anhelos. En tus brazos… he encontrado amor, refugio, fuerza, consuelo, y gracias a eso he podido superarlo _todo. _Nunca podré dejar de agradecerte lo suficiente por lo que has hecho por mí, Albert. Todo lo que soy hoy, es gracias a ti."

La rubia se quedó en silencio por un momento y suspirando profundamente, cerró los ojos. No sabía de dónde había sacado el valor para decirle en persona todas aquellas cosas, no obstante, todavía le faltaba por decir lo más importante, lo último que le había confesado en su carta. Tragó saliva y diciéndose a sí misma que no podía dejar pasar este momento, abrió los ojos y se giró, a manera de quedar frente a él. Levantó la vista y fue entonces que sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse. El aliento le faltó. Aquellos ojos similares al despejado cielo azul de esa mañana, la observaban amorosamente, con devoción, con un contenido anhelo. Parecían querer empezar a humedecerse y lo que vio reflejado en ellos, le dio el impulso que necesitaba. Con voz trémula por el torrente de emociones que la estaban invadiendo, continuó su discurso mirándolo a los ojos.

"Albert, en verdad estoy agradecida con mis padres por haberme abandonado en el Hogar de Pony. Pueda que suene ilógico pero fue gracias a ello que pude conocerte. Me siento infinitamente bendecida por haberte conocido. Mi mundo es un mejor lugar solo porque tú estás en él y me he sentido perdida cuando no ha sido de esa manera. Si estoy contigo, no necesito nada más, Albert. Tú eres la razón de mi sonrisa y en dónde radica ahora mi felicidad y yo… yo…", sintiendo como las piernas le flaqueaban bajo la intensidad de su mirada, la joven cerró los ojos notando como los colores se le subían al rostro. Sin embargo, soltando el aire logró completar la frase, "...te amo."

Aquellas últimas palabras apenas fueron pronunciadas en un suave murmullo, pero Albert las escuchó como si ella las hubiera gritado a los cuatro vientos. Estupefacto por la repentina declaración, se quedó por un momento inmóvil, en silencio, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Poco a poco en sus labios empezó a dibujarse una suave sonrisa, que debido a la intensidad de todo lo que estaba sintiendo en su interior, simplemente escondía las palabras que su corazón quería cantar. Lentamente, levantó ambas manos y acunó en ellas el rostro de Candy. Con delicados movimientos y entre caricias, empezó a enjugarle la humedad de sus mejillas, que abrumada por las emociones, la rubia no había podido contener. Y cuando terminó de hacerlo, con el pulgar derecho acarició los suaves labios de la joven con adoración. Al leve contacto un temblor los recorrió. En respuesta ella los entreabrió, y cerrando los ojos echó levemente la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando escapar un ligero suspiro de placer.

Y ahí estaba él, observándola completamente embelesado. Al principio le había parecido estar en un sueño mientras la escuchaba hablar pero ahora, al tenerla de esa manera entre sus manos, pareciendo anhelar más de aquellas sutiles caricias, le hizo ver que todo lo que estaba sucediendo era realidad. Esta vez no estaba soñando ni se lo había imaginado. Sin prisa, deslizó las manos hacia atrás por sus mejillas hasta tocar con los dedos su cabello, rozando suavemente con las yemas de los dedos la parte posterior de su cuello. Y ahí estaba ella, expectante a todo lo que él pudiera brindarle. El toque de sus cálidas manos en su rostro, en su cuello y en sus labios, simplemente era algo subliminal. Inmersa en esas caricias, no podía hacer o decir nada más, solo podía sentir y dejarse llevar.

No pudiendo contenerse más, Albert empezó a inclinarse hasta cubrir la distancia que separaba los labios de ambos. Al sentir el suave roce, cerró los ojos sintiendo como un poderoso estremecimiento los recorría. Brevemente y con dolorosa lentitud, acarició los labios de Candy con su boca, absorbiendo a la vez su cálida y agitada respiración. Era una increíble sensación. Y luego, con dulzura tomó su labio superior, luego el inferior, y prosiguió así alternándolos. Un delicado roce de bocas ansiando conocer el aliento del otro, de probar su sabor, saborear la textura de sus labios. Una unión que los dos habían estado anhelando ya por demasiado tiempo. Los labios de la joven eran como él siempre los había imaginado: suaves, dulces, cautivantes. El roce de él parecía ser un sueño: delicado, alucinante, apasionante. Se sentían embriagados, se sentían liberados, se sentían plenos. Un tierno primer beso digno de recordar, que de pronto supo salado debido a las lágrimas, lágrimas de felicidad que los dos estaban derramando.

Interrumpiendo el beso y con el corazón agitado por la emoción, Albert apoyó su frente sobre la frente de Candy. Casi le dolió sentir la ausencia de dulce aliento pero su corazón ardía por expresarle también sus sentimientos. Soltó un profundo suspiro y susurró ahora con vehemencia junto a sus labios, "Tha gaol agam ort, Candy, tha gaol agam ort. Mo luaidh."

Abriendo los ojos, el rubio se enderezó sin apartar las manos del cuello de la joven, y contempló extasiado un par de ojos humedecidos que lo miraban desbordantes de amor. En los rostros de la pareja empezó a dibujarse una suave sonrisa, era apenas un reflejo de la felicidad que ambos sentían en su interior. El corazón de Candy volvió a dar un vuelco al volver escuchar aquellas extrañas palabras y él, con infinito amor, le acarició el cabello, después el rostro y luego, mirándola a los ojos, las volvió a repetir pero esta vez en español, "Te amo, Candy, te amo. Mi amor."

Entonces, la boca de Candy se curvó en una radiante sonrisa, su pecho subía y bajaba debido a la agitación de su alma y en la humedad de sus mejillas sintió el suave soplar del viento. Entre caricias, Albert volvió a enjugarle las lágrimas; sus ojos finalmente desvelaban la profundidad de sus sentimientos y también lo hacía el timbre de su voz, "Te amo, Candy, te amo.", volvió a repetir, "No sabes cuánto te amo."

En un arrebato de felicidad, la rubia se arrojó al cuello del hombre y él automáticamente al sentirla de esa manera, la levantó del suelo y empezó a girar con ella. Entre risas, lágrimas y te amos, el Hogar de Pony y el perfume de la primavera giraba a su alrededor. Era una sensación tan maravillosa y poderosa, que rápidamente Candy evocó aquel momento en Londres, donde tras haberse vuelto a encontrar, él la había hecho girar de manera similar…

(_Inicio del Flashback_)

Las calles empedradas estaban iluminadas por las tenues luces de los faroles. Candy corría en la noche por la ciudad de Londres. Acaba de escabullirse del Instituto San Pablo usando la cuerda elaborada con las sábanas.

_Salir de la escuela no fue difícil. Pero también debo buscar una farmacia. ¿En dónde habrá una?_

Desde que llegó a Inglaterra, esta era la primera vez que salía del instituto, y ahora se encontraba enfrentando a una ciudad desconocida. Avanzando, rápidamente miró a su alrededor. Casi todos los comercios ya se encontraban cerrados, pero ella definitivamente debía comprar de forma rápida los medicamentos y regresar.

Volvió a pensar en la imagen adolorida de Terry, acurrucado en el sofá. El muchacho tenía la camisa desgarrada, un labio partido y también tenía heridas sangrantes en los brazos y en las piernas. Tal vez tenía alguna fractura.

_¿Qué puedo hacer…?_

Aplicarle los primeros auxilios no parecía ser suficiente y, además, no tenía ningún tipo de fármaco en la habitación. Como si no bastara, Terence despedía olor a alcohol.

_No puedo informarles a las monjas…_

En ese momento Candy tomó una decisión.

_[…]_

Candy vagaba por las calles de Londres, huyendo a toda velocidad del sonido de unas pisadas que la estaban persiguiendo. No había nada más inquietante que estar en un desolado rincón de una ciudad y escuchar los pasos de alguien.

_¿Quién será? Ni siquiera llevo mucho dinero conmigo, alguna vez podrá..._

Las pisadas se escuchaban cada vez más cerca. Sintiéndose casi alcanzada, Candy se detuvo con determinación. Trató de poner la expresión más amenazadora posible y se volvió con decisión y firmeza.

"Oye tú, ¿todavía no dejas de seguirme?"

Al escuchar esa enfurecida voz, la sombra que parecía que la estaba acechando, se estremeció y se detuvo.

"¡Yo soy _pobre_! y además tengo prisa, así que ¡Deja de hacerlo!", habló con vehemencia y sin tomar aliento y después, volvió a correr.

"¿Candy? Así que realmente eres tú," dijo en ese momento la presencia misteriosa.

La joven se detuvo sorprendida. Conocía esa voz, pero ¿En dónde la había escuchado? Se dio la vuelta enseguida.

El hombre que apareció bajo la luz de la lámpara de la calle, llevaba gafas de sol, una chaqueta sahariana arrugada y pantalones de trabajo manchados. Su dulce voz poco correspondía a su aspecto, y le recordaba a alguien...

_¿Albert? ¡Pero no es posible! ¿Aquí en Londres?_

Se quedó atónita mientras que ese hombre, se acercaba a ella.

"¿Ya no te recuerdas de mí?", preguntó él riendo y quitándose las gafas.

"No puedo creerlo... Albert, ¿En verdad es usted?", gritando de alegría, Candy se le arrojó al cuello. "Albert, ¿Es realmente usted? ¡¿No es un sueño?!"

"¿Por qué rayos debería ser un sueño…?", Albert la levantó del suelo y la hizo girar en el aire.

Alrededor de ellos, la noche de Londres giraba como si fuera un carrusel.

Después que llegó a Inglaterra, Candy se había resignado al hecho que no encontraría más a su amigo que estaba al otro lado del océano, pero en cambio...

"Candy, me miraste de una manera... realmente pensé que te habías olvidado de mí", dijo Albert poniéndola sobre el suelo. Y de manera divertida, le dio un golpecito en la frente.

"Discúlpeme... es que no me esperaba verlo aquí... ¡Y además ya no lleva barba!"

La muchacha le escudriñó el rostro y se dio cuenta que también su cabello estaba recortado con cuidado.

"Ah, por supuesto, la barba... Bueno, sabes, lo hice por trabajo...", respondió Albert tímidamente, acariciándose la barbilla.

"¿Por trabajo? Albert, ¿Usted trabaja aquí en Londres?"

"No te maravilles mucho, Candy. Incluso alguien como yo trabaja. Gracias a un amigo, conseguí empleo en el Zoológico Blue River. Y por supuesto también he traído conmigo a Poupe."

"Oh, Poupe... ¡Qué nostalgia!", exclamó Candy, llevándose las manos al pecho. "Me había resignado a la idea que nunca lo volvería a ver." La muchacha estaba casi conmovida, y él también puso una expresión melancólica.

"Claro, yo tampoco hubiera pensado nunca encontrarte aquí... Pero, Candy, ¿A dónde te dirigías corriendo a estas horas de la noche?"

De repente, Candy volvió en sí y respondió: "¡Oh, no! ¡Estaba buscando una farmacia! Un amigo mío fue herido y..."

"¿En serio? Parece que en esta noche mucha gente fue herida. Una farmacia... Sí, ¡La hay! Conozco una que está abierta hasta tarde. ¡Démonos prisa!"

Guiada por Albert, Candy volvió a correr por la ciudad.

(_Fin del Flashback_) [104]

Lentamente Albert dejó de girar, y respirando irregularmente por el esfuerzo mientras susurraba un último _te amo, _sin separarse volvió a colocarla con suavidad en el suelo. Y una vez más, sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse; una intensa, la otra anhelante. Dos miradas que demandaban un mismo deseo, fusionar nuevamente sus alientos. Sin prisa, el rubio levantó la mano derecha y después de retirar con dulzura un mechón del rostro de la joven, empezó a hundirla entre sus rizos dorados, acariciándole el cuero cabelludo. Deslizó la otra mano por la delicada espalda hasta rodear su estrecha cintura provocando en ella un ligero temblor. Y luego, cubrió la distancia con la mirada clavada en sus deseosos labios. Al volver a sentir ese abrasador roce, todo a su alrededor dejó de existir. Extasiado en la dulzura de esa unión, Albert empezó a besarla como lo había hecho antes, primero el labio superior, luego el inferior, solo que esta vez con mayor entusiasmo y vigor.

Candy sentía como su dulce aliento comenzaba a llenarla por completo e inesperadamente, al sentir la punta de la lengua de Albert acariciando sus labios, una corriente eléctrica recorrió su columna vertebral hasta alcanzar la parte baja de su vientre. Un placentero estremecimiento le siguió e instintivamente se apretó contra su cuerpo, acariciando con pasión la espalda del hombre. No sabía que era lo que le estaba sucediendo, solo sabía que necesitaba esa cercanía. Animado por esa reacción, el joven estrechó a la vez su agarre y comenzó mordisquear con suavidad sus labios, saboreándolos, acariciándolos, provocándolos; haciéndola estremecer entre sus brazos una y otra vez. Entonces, con el cuerpo vibrando por el torrente de emociones que estaba experimentando, profundizó sin más el beso. Una nueva corriente eléctrica estalló en su interior cuando sus lenguas se encontraron, haciéndolos suspirar de placer. Se sintió extasiado por la entrega de la joven, quien al contrario de asustarse, parecía exigir más de él.

Perdido en las sensaciones, Albert empujó suavemente a Candy hasta atraparla entre su cuerpo y el grueso tronco del roble. Como si fuera posible, apretó su agarre en la cintura y el cabello de la joven, intensificando aún más el beso. Mientras sus lenguas se exploraban, las manos de ella se deshacían en su espalda y su cintura, encendiéndolo con cada roce, haciendo que la besara con desenfreno. Involuntariamente sus cuerpos buscaron por instinto una mayor cercanía, sin dejar entre ellos ni un centímetro de por medio que los separase. Esa proximidad hizo que apreciaran íntimamente las formas de sus cuerpos. Sintiendo una punzada en la entrepierna, Albert de pronto se vio batallando contra sus más primitivos instintos. Un silencioso gruñido salió de su interior y de manera renuente, empezó a ralentizar el beso, apartando a Candy del tronco y separando a una distancia adecuada sus cuerpos.

Con el corazón latiendo frenéticamente, el rubio abrió los ojos y se apartó levemente para contemplar el rostro de su amada. La imagen que lo recibió, hizo que su corazón casi explotara de la alegría y emoción. Con sus centellantes ojos verde esmeralda, mejillas sonrosadas y unos hinchados labios adornados en una radiante sonrisa, Candy parecía ser una bellísima ninfa de un cuento de hadas. Sí, había esperado tanto este momento que todo parecía tan etéreo, pero los estremecimientos de su cuerpo y el calor que ella emanaba debajo de sus manos, seguían gritándole que era una realidad. Devolviéndole la sonrisa, la observó detenidamente por un momento y quizás debido al escrutinio de su intensa mirada, la rubia bajó los ojos y su rostro se tornó rojo carmesí. Con dulzura, depositó un pausado beso en su frente y estrechándola con fuerza entre sus brazos. Descansó la mejilla sobre la cabeza de la joven y volvió a decirle con la voz ligeramente enronquecida, "Te amo, Candy, te amo." Y lo siguió repitiendo una y otra vez, hasta que sus respiraciones volvieron a ser regulares.

Por su lado, Candy se sentía completa y rebosante en el calor de su abrazo. Poco a poco había ido disminuyendo la abrasadora pasión que había sentido recorrer su cuerpo cuando la vio de aquella manera. Todo su ser vibraba, sus partes íntimas palpitaban. Pensando que la había descubierto, sintió como los colores se le subieron furiosamente al rostro. Pero ahí, entre sus brazos, volvió a recuperar la tranquilidad; él no la juzgaba, la amaba y aceptaba. Y no se encontraba inmersa en un abrazo fugaz como los que generalmente habían compartido, no. Era un abrazo prolongado que además la llenaba de un sentido de pertenencia; ese, siempre había sido su verdadero hogar. Con la cabeza apoyada de lado contra su pecho, las palabras de Albert eran la más dulce de las melodías, acompañadas con el acompasado ritmo de su corazón. "Yo también te amo, Albert."

.

A la distancia, dos pares de ojos fueron testigos de ese final abrazo, y la Hermana María encontrando respuesta a su ruego que había empezado hace tantos años atrás, evocó aquel desgarrador momento tras la partida de Annie, cuando había deseado que Candy al igual que Annie, también fuera feliz.

(Inicio del flashback)

Siendo despedida por las voces de los niños, reunidos alrededor del carruaje, Annie se volteó hacia atrás con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas. Candy… ¿Esa pequeña boca había podido pronunciar su nombre?

Candy, incapaz de hablar, observaba como el carruaje se hacía cada vez más pequeño. Ni siquiera tuvo fuerzas para correr tras él, como al contrario lo hacían sus compañeros. Cuando el carruaje desapareció del horizonte, repentinamente comenzó a correr hacia el roble más alto que crecía en los alrededores del Hogar de Pony. Trepó de manera desordenada a través de las ramas, recubiertas de nuevos brotes.

"¡Candy, es peligroso… baja!", le gritó la Hermana María, secándose las lágrimas.

"¡Hermana María! ¡Desde aquí todavía se puede ver el carruaje de Annie!", respondió la niña desde lo alto del enorme árbol.

"¡Annie, se feliz! ¡Estaré esperando tu invitación!"

"Candy… Sujétate bien fuerte a las…"

La Señorita Pony tocó delicadamente el hombro de la Hermana María, interrumpiéndola.

"Dejémosla en paz por hoy, Hermana María. En este momento la persona que más está sufriendo seguramente es esa pequeña…"

"Si… si, Señorita Pony", coincidió la Hermana María, secándose nuevamente las lágrimas y levantando la mirada para observarla.

Candy, sentada en una fuerte rama, miraba un punto lejano.

"Tendría que felicitarla, Hermana María. Desde el momento en que se supo que Annie sería adoptada, Candy no ha dicho ni siquiera una vez que esté triste o arrepentida…", murmuró la Señorita Pony, levantando también la mirada.

"Tiene razón… Señorita Pony. Fueron abandonadas el mismo día… Ojalá que Candy también encuentre la felicidad…"

(_Fin del Flashback_) [105]

Las arrugas alrededor de los ojos de ambas mujeres se acentuaron al sonreír con comprensión. Al parecer habían pensado lo mismo: Candy, después de tantos años, finalmente había encontrado la felicidad.

oOoOoOo

Perdidos en el calor del otro, no sabían cuánto tiempo habían permanecido abrazados. Y continuaron de esa manera cuando se sentaron sobre la hierba uno al lado del otro, con la espalda de Albert apoyada contra el tronco del fuerte roble, como si temieran separarse. Los rayos de sol de la tarde que adornaban el horizonte, y algunos pajarillos que todavía revoloteaban en la copa del árbol, eran ahora sus únicos testigos.

"Albert…", pronunció finalmente ella con cautela.

"Dime, Candy." Respondió el hombre, depositando un suave beso en la cabeza de la joven mientras sus fosas nasales se llenaban del suave aroma floral de su cabello.

Tras respirar profundamente, la rubia preguntó de manera vacilante, "¿En verdad… tienes que salir de viaje? Yo… no quisiera estar separada mucho tiempo de ti… no ahora."

Una punzada de culpabilidad inundó el corazón del hombre. Era cierto, dominado por la incertidumbre de la decisión que ella tomaría después de leer la carta de Terry, había traído consigo un par de mudadas dentro de una mochila. Necesitaba alejarse de la civilización y despejar su mente; necesitaba estar a solas y recuperar su seguridad; necesitaba pasar ese fin de semana en su refugio de siempre. Lakewood era el lugar. A su tía y a George les había informado que pasaría esos días en esa propiedad mientras que a Candy le dio a entender que partiría lejos, y ni siquiera le había dado la fecha de su regreso. Su intención era darle un poco más de tiempo y luego, quizás volverla a visitar dentro de un par de semanas para definir su posición. Sin embargo, todo había cambiado. Nunca se hubiera esperado ese repentino arrebato por parte de Candy, sin embargo, ahora que lo recordaba, algo similar había ocurrido entre ellos años atrás; el día que él abandonó el hospital. En ese entonces en el Parque Central de Chicago al igual que ahora, después de haberse despedido ella había salido corriendo tras él, confesándole como se sentía e impidiendo con sus sinceras palabras que él se marchara, aunque posiblemente a la vista de cualquiera persona, ese no era el correcto actuar de una dama. Y ahora, lo había llevado a la cima de la Colina de Pony, y le volvió a confesar abiertamente todo lo que él significaba para ella. Una llamarada de orgullo invadió de pronto su ser, esa siempre había sido Candy, una chica que después de pasar grandes altibajos, luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por lo que creía, y por lo que quería. Y creía en ellos dos, ¿Cómo poder no amarla con todas sus fuerzas?

"No, Candy. No iré a ningún viaje.", respondió soltando y un suspiro, añadiendo luego de manera avergonzada, "De hecho, solo iba a pasar el fin de semana en Lakewood…"

"¿Lakewood? Pero…", respondió asombrada rompiendo el abrazo al enderezarse. Giró su cuerpo para quedar frente a Albert. Después de clavar la mirada en él, entrecerró los ojos tratando de interpretar sus palabras. En su rostro se reflejaba una clara interrogante mientras trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos. Después de un momento la interrogante desapareció, y de manera pausada preguntó con cautela, "Entonces… ¿Querías alejarte… de mí… por Terry?"

Por más que trató de ocultar el bochorno de sentirse descubierto, el suave rubor en sus mejillas reveló la verdad. ¿Tenía que ser precisamente ahora tan perspicaz? Bueno, él también había contribuido a que llegara a esa conclusión. Por contradictorio que pareciera, se alegraba de cómo las cosas estaban sucediendo; si estaban por empezar otro tipo de relación, lo mejor era que todo fuera expuesto.

"Sí." respondió con firmeza, y en el rostro de la rubia se vio un atisbo de confusión.

El hombre dejó escapar un suave suspiro y armándose de valor, tomó entre sus manos las de ella y comenzó a contarle el origen de su vacilación. Con cautela, poco a poco fue rememorando desde su perspectiva algunos acontecimientos tras la ruptura y la joven prestó atención a cada una de sus palabras, asimilándolas. Lo que anteriormente había sospechado, ahora él se lo confirmaba. Él tenía razón; en realidad por mucho tiempo ella padeció en silencio la separación, y en aquel tiempo había pensado que estaba haciendo un magnífico trabajo al ocultar su tristeza. Entonces, a manera de hacerle ver cuán equivocada había estado, como por arte de magia su mente le trajo a la memoria una carta que Annie le había enviado que indicaba todo lo contrario.

'_Querida Candy,_

_El cielo tiene un color grisáceo, como si fuera empezar a llover de un momento a otro._

_Siempre he detestado los días así. Hacen que me dé una especie de ansiedad. En días como éste, cuando vivíamos en el Hogar de Pony, tú siempre te comportabas como una hermana mayor, y me leías libros alegres con ilustraciones._

_La última vez Patty y yo te llevamos un pie de pollo que habíamos hecho, pero tú ni siquiera pudiste terminarlo, y eso me puso en alerta. Tú estabas muy orgullosa porque el sabor se estaba asemejando a la receta de la Señorita Pony… Por lo general te comes también mi porción, pero al contrario…_

_Patty y yo sabemos que tus preocupaciones no se limitan a Albert._

_La muerte de Stear… no hay palabras para describir lo que eso significa para nosotros. Nunca tuve muchas oportunidades para hablar con él, pero a través de la relación que tengo con Archie, siempre lo sentí como alguien muy cercano. También sé que continuamente nos apoyó. _

_Cuando pienso en Patty, en verdad no sé qué hacer. Me basta imaginar estar en su lugar y haber perdido a Archie, para comprender su dolor. Ella está poniendo todo de su parte para seguir adelante, y yo realmente la admiro mucho._

_Sin embargo, si hoy he decidido escribirte, no es para hablarte de ella. Estoy sumamente preocupada por ti._

_Yo sé que no quieres que te pregunte nada, por eso me abstengo de hacerlo, pero puedo comprender lo que estás pasando, Candy. Sé cuánto te ha costado separarte de Terry._

_Para mí incluso es terrible el solo recordar tu imagen aquel día nevado. Regresaste muy apresuradamente de Nueva York y estabas hecha pedazos… No fue culpa de una gripe que tuvieras aquella altísima fiebre, ¿Verdad?_

_Habías partido llena de alegría por reencontrarte con Terry y cuando regresaste me dijiste tranquilamente que habías vuelto antes de tiempo solo porque se habían dado algunos acontecimientos y habían decidido nunca más volverse a ver. Sin embargo, percibí tu enorme esfuerzo al pronunciar aquellas palabras, y me sentí muy triste por ti._

_Yo fui abandonada junto a ti y también crecimos juntas, Candy. ¡Creo poder comprenderte más que cualquier otra persona, tal como tú puedes leer mi corazón!_

_Desde aquel día, comencé a buscar información en los diarios y en las revistas, incluso en esas de chismes de farándula. Por lo que creo haber comprendido más o menos como están las cosas._

_Durante los ensayos en el escenario, una de las luces de escena se estrelló contra el suelo, golpeando a Susana Marlowe y ocasionándole una lesión muy grave que la obligó a pasar el resto de su vida en una silla de ruedas. Todo esto sucedió porque se lanzó sobre Terry en un intento por salvarlo…_

_¡Pero no creo una sola palabra sobre el presunto romance entre los dos! Por como escriben, casi pareciera como que ella se ha sacrificado tomando su lugar, ¡Pero ciertamente no pensó ni siquiera un momento en correr un riesgo tan grande!_

_Creo poder imaginar cuanto se afligió Terry y se siente responsable por las lesiones que recibió esa chica. De hecho, ella tuvo que renunciar a su prometedora carrera de actriz. Terry ciertamente no es un insensato, de otra manera jamás te hubieras enamorado de él._

_¡Pero yo estoy furiosa, Candy! ¡Verdadera, verdaderamente furiosa! No puedo dejar de imaginar lo que hubiera pasado si en lugar de Terry hubiera sido Archie. ¡Yo jamás renunciaría a él, jamás, incluso si Susana estuviera de por medio!_

_Si debo ser sincera, creo que Archie todavía está enamorado de ti. No hay necesidad que lo niegues, él también es para mí un libro abierto. Sin embargo, a pesar de ser consciente de ello, nunca podré renunciar a él. Sí, incluso llegué a odiarte por eso. Sin embargo, poco a poco, siento que Archie está empezando a fijarse en mí._

_Tú al contrario, Candy, ¿Por qué regresaste inmediatamente y dejaste ir a Terry con tanta facilidad?_

_Seguramente sabes lo que pasó después… Incluso se rumora de un compromiso, pero sobre todo se dice que la actuación de Terry se ha vuelto inaceptable. No hay más que críticas negativas al respecto. Su actuación está completamente carente de energía, y parece que incluso la compañía teatral, no pudiendo ponerse más de su parte, pronto lo abandonará a su suerte. El sufrimiento de Terry ha llegado hasta este punto, y yo absolutamente no puedo perdonarle a Susana que, a pesar de todo, ¡Lo mantiene atado a ella!_

_Tú siempre has escuchado todos mis problemas, ¿No es así? Entonces ¿Por qué 'tú' no confías en 'mí'? Te ruego, ¡No renuncies a Terry como si no fuera nada! ¡No puedo aceptarlo!_

_No soy buena para hablar, pero tampoco puedo permanecer mirando sin hacer nada, por lo que te he escrito esta carta._

_Cada día rezo por ti y por Albert. Pido que, la próxima vez que te vea, ¡Puedas volver a ser la Candy llena de vida de siempre!_

_Annie' _[106]

Las palabras de su amiga resonaban en su mente y no hicieron otra cosa que reconfirmar las de Albert. Si Annie había podido ver a través de ella, ¿Cuánto más Albert, quien era en realidad quien la conocía mejor que nadie? Recordó aquellos periódicos que descubrió, todos hablaban de Terry, y Albert, los había ocultado para que ella no los viera. Según se disculpó más tarde, eran para no causarle dolor. También estaban las veces que se perdía en sus pensamientos y luego él trataba de animarla diciéndole que salieran a dar un paseo o preparándole una deliciosa cena. Sí, él había presenciado demasiadas cosas y sin lugar a dudas era demasiado fácil llegar a la conclusión que ella guardaba por Terry un profundo sentimiento y que pese al paso del tiempo, ella posiblemente todavía no había podido superar. Pero lo que Albert no sabía, es que su presencia fue lo que le sirvió de consuelo, haciendo que lentamente fuera superando esa definitiva separación. Y cuando finalmente lo había logrado, en su rostro había comenzado a brillar su sonrisa de antes pero casi paralelamente, él se marchó del apartamento.

A estas alturas, Albert estaba terminando de contarle el porqué de su manera de actuar. Ahora ella tenía una clara perspectiva de las cosas, no podía culparlo, pero no pudo evitar que en su mente saltara la interrogante que hace poco acaba de volver surgir: Rockstown.

"Entonces, creyendo que mi felicidad era Terry, ¿Fue que me enviaste un paquete desde aquel pueblo? ¿Querías propiciar un reencuentro entre él y yo?", le preguntó sin más.

El rubio soltó otro suspiro, "No te lo voy a negar, Candy, esa era mi intención. Verás, después que me marché del apartamento, mi propósito era recluirme en Lakewood hasta el momento en que se llevara a cabo mi presentación oficial como patriarca de los Andrew. Fue ahí donde me encontraste, ¿Recuerdas?", le preguntó acariciándole la mejilla.

"¡Cómo poder olvidarlo!", exclamó negando con la cabeza. "Estaba feliz por haberte encontrado pero a la vez, sentí que el mundo se me venía encima."

"Bueno, espero no te molestes pero lo cierto es que le había pedido a George que te vigilara a la distancia en caso necesitaras algo y que me mantuviera informado. Me comentó que a menudo te veías cabizbaja, y la mayor parte del tiempo tus ojos estaban enmarcados por unas grandes ojeras." _Claro, después de pasar la noche en vela sobre tu cama, llorando por ti, extrañándote… _Pensó Candy para sí. "Fue entonces que el detective que contraté dio con el paradero de Terry y te envié ese paquete desde Rockstown esperando que te dirigieras a ese lugar." Albert exhaló con fuerza bajando la mirada, y luego continuó. "En ese entonces, a pesar que sabía que me buscabas, creía que tus sentimientos por Terry no habían cambiado. Mi único deseo era volver a verte llena de vida, así que aprovechando la situación, pensé que si se reencontraban, retomarían su relación y tú serías feliz. Pero lo que pasó después…" soltó un suspiro y volvió a levantar la mirada, "…no me lo esperaba,"

"No te mentiré al decirte que volver a Terry no me conmocionó; me afectó demasiado verlo en ese estado deplorable pero no me acerqué a él debido a mi promesa a Susana. En las penumbras de un teatro de mala muerte, solo pude exhortarlo desde mi corazón a seguir adelante y al parecer, funcionó. De pronto se transformó en el aclamado actor de antes. Pero, Albert, si yo fui a ese pueblo fue para encontrarte a ti, eso era lo único que anhelaba.", dijo, acariciándole ahora ella mejilla. "Me sentí frustrada por no haberlo hecho. Antes de que te fueras del apartamento, gracias a ti ya había superado lo de Terry, pero fue hasta después que te fuiste, que empecé a darme cuenta de cómo mis sentimientos por ti habían cambiado. Ya te amaba, y lo confirmé cuando descubrí tu verdadera identidad. Pero entonces, no supe cómo comportarme ni que esperar, fue un gran impacto para mí descubrir que tú eras mi tutor legal." Con vacilación y temor en la voz, la joven preguntó, "¿Lo sigues siendo? ¿Qué pasará ahora?"

Una suave sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Albert, y halándola hacia él, la estrechó una vez más entre sus brazos. Pero debido a la posición en que se encontraban, la joven quedó ligeramente recostada sobre su pecho y mientras ella se acurrucaba, él le depositó un beso en la frente.

"No tienes por qué preocuparte por eso, Candy. Ante la ley solo hay que presentar un documento que indica que dejo de ser tu tutor legal; es meramente un requisito donde te hago entrega de tus bienes y renuncio a toda autoridad. Aunque en realidad, una persona deja de ser tutor de un menor cuando éste cumple la mayoría de edad, y eso mi querida señorita, ocurrió el año pasado. Desde esa fecha, le pedí a George que redactara ese documento y para legalizarlo, solo hace falta tu firma, la mía, presentarlo ante un juzgado y asunto resuelto. De esa manera, las tierras del Hogar de Pony serán legamente tuyas y yo, dejaré de ser tu tutor de manera… _oficial_." El hombre hizo una pequeña pausa y luego prosiguió, "¿Deseas acompañarme de regreso a Chicago para firmar el documento?"

Reincorporándose ligeramente en su lugar, una radiante sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la joven y rápidamente asintió de manera repetitiva con decisión. Albert le devolvió la sonrisa y con sus miradas entrelazadas, empezó a delinear suavemente el rostro de la joven. Sabía que nunca se cansaría de contemplarla. Lentamente comenzó a descender hasta volver a conquistar aquellos labios que a la distancia lo reclamaban. Una corriente de electricidad los recorrió, haciéndolos vibrar por completo. Con un firme pero suave movimiento, la colocó sobre su regazo y volvió a rodear con una mano su estrecha cintura, con los dedos de la otra hundidos en su cabello. Despacio, pasó la punta de la lengua por el labio inferior de Candy y luego la deslizó dentro de su boca, embriagándose de la excitante sensación de su invasión. Una nueva danza de efusivas y húmedas caricias estalló cuando sus lenguas se encontraron, saboreando el contacto y la textura del otro. La rubia hundió una mano entre el cabello de Albert; acariciándolo, halándolo, transmitiéndole la necesidad apremiante que sentía por él. Y sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, volvieron a perderse en ese mar de sensaciones.

De pronto, la lucha volvió a hacerse presente en él al caer en cuenta cómo la mano que hasta hace un instante estaba enredada en el cabello de la joven, ahora se deslizaba delicadamente sobre su cuello con la intención de seguir descendiendo. No había palabras para expresar lo que sentía el tenerla de esta manera, así, tan entregada y receptiva a su toque. Si alguien le preguntara, confesaría sin vacilación que moría por poseerla por completo… pero recordando sus buenas enseñanzas, sabía que todavía no era el momento. Asiéndose de su autocontrol, empezó gradualmente a bajar el ritmo del beso.

Envueltos en un agradable silencio, se quedaron abrazados hasta que sus respiraciones regresaron paulatinamente a la normalidad. Los últimos rayos del sol de la tarde adornaban el cielo, que acompañados con el colorido horizonte, dibujaban el paisaje perfecto para un par de amantes.

"Te amo, Albert." pronunció ella en un suspiro, interrumpiendo el silencio.

Mientras le peinaba con los dedos el cabello, Albert cerró los ojos y su corazón se derritió con esas palabras; desde ya presentía que siempre causarían en su interior un revuelo. Depositó un tierno beso sobre la cabeza de la joven y luego respondió, "Yo también te amo, Candy. ¿Sabes? Cuando estoy contigo pareciera que el tiempo se detiene sin embargo, éste no perdona y sigue su curso. No quisiera que este momento acabara pero es mejor que volvamos al Hogar de Pony, ya se ha hecho tarde." Candy resopló. Ella también quería continuar así pero sabía que él tenía razón. A Regañadientes y haciendo un mohín, finalmente asintió. "Vamos, no pongas esa cara… Además, tenemos apresurarnos ya que antes de partir, debo pedirles su bendición a tus madres."

El rostro de la joven se iluminó y sus ojos se humedecieron ligeramente con lágrimas de felicidad. Con ese simple gesto él le volvía a demostrar una vez más que no le importaba el hecho de desconocer sus orígenes y además, quería darle su lugar cortejándola y dándole el trato como si fuera una hija legítima. Después de abrazarlo efusivamente y darle un rápido beso en los labios, esbozando una sonrisa respondió: "Está bien, Albert, pero antes, deja que te arregle el cabello para que estés presentable."

Una traviesa sonrisa apareció en los labios de Albert.

oOoOoOo

La conversación con las madres de crianza de Candy prosperó sin ningún contratiempo. Después de escucharlo atentamente, como si no estuvieran enteradas de nada, le expresaron lo feliz que se sentían porque Candy hubiera encontrado a una persona tan maravillosa como él. Y luego, entre abrazos, risas y felicitaciones, les dieron a ambos su bendición. En medio de la conversación, Albert les comunicó que con el objetivo de resolver cuanto antes su situación legal, _cancelaría _el viaje que tenía previsto hacer y les preguntó si no tenían inconveniente en que Candy lo acompañara de regreso a Chicago para que pasara allá unos días con él, con el fin de conseguirlo. La Señorita Pony respondió que por ellas no había ningún problema, pero con quien realmente Candy debería de hablar era con el Dr. Martin.

Inmersos en la plática, el tiempo avanzó sin que lo notaran. Albert no vaciló ni por un segundo en aceptar su invitación a cenar, y mucho menos en poner a sus órdenes la ocupación a la que durante un tiempo se había dedicado: de lavaplatos. Las religiosas se horrorizaron en cuanto él se puso manos a la obra pero rápidamente las tranquilizó junto a una sonrisa, con Candy ayudándolo. Cuando terminaron de limpiar la cocina, preocupada por la hora, la Señorita Pony comentó que como todavía tenían que ir hablar con el Dr. Martin, por su seguridad era más conveniente que partieran al siguiente día, ofreciéndole al hombre pasar la noche en la habitación de huéspedes. Él, asintió con comprensión.

.

La luz de un nuevo día saludó a Candy, quien se sentía flotar en una nube de amor. Llevándose los dedos a los labios, cerró los ojos y recordó el dulce roce de los labios de Albert. La amaba, podía sentirlo en cada célula de su ser. Con una sonrisa salió de su habitación, solo para inhalar el delicioso aroma a comida. Apresuró sus pasos pensando que quizás su reloj se hubiera atrasado pero cuando llegó a la cocina observó fascinada a sus madres que, con una expresión apenada atravesando sus rostros, hacían tareas menores mientras Albert conversaba animadamente preparando el desayuno. Sonrió con satisfacción para sus adentros, él nunca cambiaría.

Después de desayunar, la Hermana María instó a Candy para que en lugar de ayudarles con los chicos, a la luz del día el señor Andrew finalmente pudiera inspeccionar como había quedado el orfanato tras la reconstrucción. Una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción iluminó el rostro del hombre cuando observó todas las mejoras que habían acordado y luego, la rubia con la intención de mostrarle como lucían las habitaciones individuales de cada maestra, lo invitó a pasar a la de ella. Con el corazón ligeramente acelerado, el rubio ingresó a la habitación de Candy fijando inmediatamente la mirada sobre dos objetos que yacían sobre un escritorio: el diario de la joven y un marco que contenía un retrato.

Un leve estremecimiento lo recorrió al observar el diario pero para su sorpresa, en un instante se había recuperado. Como ignorando esa presencia, se dirigió hacia el escritorio y tomó entre sus manos el retrato: era el dibujo que el Dr. Martin había hecho de él.

"¿Aún lo conservas?", le preguntó esbozando una sonrisa.

"¡Cómo no hacerlo! Encontrándote tú tan lejos, esta es la única manera que tengo de verte todos los días." Respondió haciendo un mohín y luego añadió sonrojándose ligeramente, "Es que te extraño demasiado, Albert."

Dejando el retrato en su lugar, el hombre se volvió y estrechó fuertemente a Candy entre sus brazos. "Yo también te extraño, Candy. Cuando no estás cerca de mí, te extraño tanto que incluso siento que el pecho me duele. A veces he creído que estoy en una prueba de supervivencia." Pronunció contra su cabello con la voz cargada de sentimiento y luego dijo para sí: _Ansío el día en que nunca más tengamos que separarnos… Por nada en el mundo quiero estar lejos de ti… No lo soportaría_. La verdad era que moría por pedirle que fuera su esposa pero debido a la particular situación que lo había llevado al Hogar de Pony, no traía consigo el anillo con el que quería acompañar su propuesta. No obstante, cuando la trajera de vuelta, definitivamente la llevaría a la colina y estando ahí, se lo propondría.

Disfrutando del calor de su abrazo, Candy dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro de placer; al parecer, él también la extrañaba de la misma manera que ella a él. Se separó lo suficiente para observar su rostro y alzando una mano, empezó a acariciarlo con la yema de los dedos, embebiéndose de él. Al contacto Albert cerró los ojos e inclinó la mejilla hacia la caricia, embriagado por el delicado y sublime toque de su mano. Abrió los ojos y con la mirada cargada de amor, la contempló. Inclinándose besó suavemente sus labios y luego acarició su nariz con la de él murmurando junto a su boca: "Te amo, Candy."

"Yo también te amo, pequeño Bert."

Irguiéndose, el rubio interrumpió a regañadientes el momento; aún tenían cosas por hacer antes de partir. "Vamos, será mejor que nos demos prisa."

"Está bien, solo espera un momento." respondió y acercándose hacia el escritorio, Candy tomó el diario y se lo ofreció a Albert, "Toma, quiero que tú lo guardes."

El hombre frunció el ceño ligeramente y se quedó observándola un instante. Era cierto, se lo había comentado en su carta. Sin embargo, alzando una ceja se escuchó preguntarle, "¿Estás segura?"

"Lo estoy." Respondió, depositando el cuaderno en las manos de Albert. "Este diario forma parte de mi pasado, el cual tú conoces demasiado bien. El que yo lo conserve significaría que aún me quedan cosas por escribir de ese episodio de mi vida pero la verdad es que no tengo nada más que escribir. Además, el hecho que tú lo tengas, para mí significa tu aceptación. Lo único que deseo ahora es empezar a un nuevo capítulo junto a ti."

Las fosas nasales de Albert se dilataron debido a la emoción. ¿Cómo es que había sido tan ciego, ahogándose él solo en sus tormentos? Apretó el agarre del diario en una mano y con la otra atrajo a Candy hacia él, volviéndola a estrechar con fuerza. Cerró los ojos y apoyó la barbilla sobre la coronilla de la joven. Quería decirle tantas cosas pero el nudo que se había formado en su garganta se lo impidió. Respirando profundamente, solo logró pronunciar con la voz ronca: "Ese es también mi deseo, Candy."

De repente, el reloj de pie ubicado en la sala indicó que faltaban quince minutos para las diez. De mala gana interrumpieron el abrazo sabiendo que debían continuar. Más tarde, mientras las religiosas llevaban a los niños a la escuela dominical, Candy y Albert fueron a visitar al Dr. Martin. El amable médico los recibió con un efusivo abrazo y después que ellos le comunicaran la buena nueva, palmeó la espalda del rubio y pronunció con entusiasmo ante las miradas de asombro de la pareja, "¡Ya era hora!"

Porque así era. Cuando los conoció en Chicago a pesar que decían ser hermanos, notó claramente en su trato que lo eran únicamente del diente al labio. Cualquiera con dos dedos frente podía ver a la distancia que unos verdaderos hermanos no se trataban ni se miraban de la manera en que ellos lo hacían. Con el tiempo Candy le había confiado el hecho que los llevó a fingir serlo y cuando se dio cuenta que Albert había recuperado la memoria pero mantuvo oculta su recuperación, supo que solo sería cuestión de tiempo para que confesaran sus verdaderos sentimientos. Pero vaya, a este par sí que les había costado. Por lo tanto, con una sonrisa les dijo que no tenía inconveniente en que Candy se ausentara por unos días. La verdad era que desde el día que Candy le había contado de su viaje junto a Albert a Lakewood, por una corazonada había empezado a buscar una nueva enfermera y al parecer, fue una acertada decisión. Algo le decía que pronto la mejor enfermera con la que había trabajado ya no estaría más con él.

Para el momento en que las directoras regresaron junto a los niños del servicio, Candy y Albert ya las esperaban con su equipaje guardado en el auto.

"Señorita Pony, Hermana María. Les agradezco nuevamente todas sus atenciones durante este fin de semana y especialmente, por darnos su bendición. Significa mucho para mí.", pronunció Albert llevándose una mano al pecho.

"Señor Andrew, para nosotras es un placer. No podríamos estar más felices por nuestra pequeña; estamos muy orgullosas de ella, ¿Sabe?"

Los labios de Albert se curvaron en una sonrisa. "Si, creo que lo sé. Yo mismo comparto el sentimiento."

.

La fresca brisa pringada de primavera entraba libremente por las ventanillas del auto y Candy, admirando el colorido paisaje del exterior con la mano de Albert sujetando la de ella, se llenaba de esa sensación. Involuntariamente, su corazón se agitó al pensar que se dirigían hacia Chicago. Por un lado, irradiaba de alegría por saber que todo nexo legal que la unía a él finalmente quedaría finiquitado pero por otro lado, no podía sacarse de la mente el avinagrado rostro de la Tía Elroy y las posibles implicaciones al enterarse de la nueva relación que los unía. Un fuerte escalofrío la sacudió por completo pero prontamente se calmó al sentir el cálido roce del pulgar de Albert.

"¿Te encuentras bien?", preguntó mirándola rápidamente de soslayo, con un dejo de preocupación en la voz.

"Sí, es solo que estoy un poco nerviosa."

Sin apartar la vista del camino, Albert se llevó la mano de Candy hacia su boca, besándole delicadamente el dorso, "Tranquila, Candy. Todo estará bien. Te amo."

Porque no podía ser de otra manera. Pasaría por encima de cualquiera que quisiera perjudicarla y separarla de él y de llegar el caso, incluso lo haría sin vacilar si esa persona fuera su propia tía.

oOoOoOo

**Notas de pie de página**

[104] Traducción al español del encuentro de Candy y Albert en Londres, de la traducción oficial italiana de CCFS. La primera parte está traducida por mí; la segunda por Karen USCG. Entre ambas partes hay un fragmento que no la incluí ya que se trata de una escena en donde solo aparece Terry y pues mi intención era solamente compartirles el encuentro entre Candy y Albert y lo que lo había provocado. A continuación está la parte faltante:

'"Terence, saldré a buscar algunos medicamentos."

"Espera... ¡Detente!"

Sosteniéndose con el brazo, el joven se había esforzado por permanecer de pie.

"Me equivoqué... Perdí la orientación... Solo déjame descansar un momento… Me iré de inmediato…"

"No hables", le aconsejó Candy, curando rápidamente la herida de su labio con una toalla, y obligándolo a sentarse en el sofá. "Espera aquí un momento. ¿Has entendido? Pronto regresaré."

"Detente... no lo hagas…"

"Ahora deja de una vez por todas de hablar, ¡Hablas como un borracho que nunca respeta las reglas! Quédate aquí tranquilo hasta que yo regrese, ¿Entendido?"

Le colocó un cojín detrás de la espalda y luego tomó su rudimentaria cuerda que había escondido debajo de la cama. Terry nuevamente había tratado de decir algo, pero Candy se había llevado un dedo a la boca para ordenarle permanecer en silencio.

Una vez fuera de la puerta de vidrio que permanecía abierta, miró a su alrededor con cautela y lanzó la cuerda, pasándola alrededor de una rama.

Tratando de levantarse, Terence no pudo llegar a tiempo para impedir que se fuera. En un instante, agarrada a la cuerda, Candy había desaparecido en la oscuridad de la noche.

"Qué chica tan entrometida…", comentó Terence levantándose del sofá, haciendo una mueca.

_Pero mírala… Pareciera ser más Tarzán que el auténtico de las novelas… Qué desastre, haber acabado justo en su habitación…_

Tomó un profundo respiro, y se dirigió con paso vacilante hacia el balcón. Bueno, tenía que lograr caminar. De ninguna manera quería causarle problemas a esa muchacha.'

[105] Mi traducción al español de un fragmento tras la partida de Annie, de la traducción oficial italiana de CCFS.

[106] Mi traducción al español de una carta de Annie a Candy, de la traducción oficial italiana de CCFS. Posiblemente esta carta se envió a finales de 1916 o principios de 1917. Stear ya había muerto (otoño de 1916), Terry todavía actuaba para la Compañía teatral Stratford y Albert aún no se había marchado del apartamento.

**Notas Personales**

Bueno, hola mis queridísimas lectoras. Por acá súper entusiasmada porque al parecer, el capítulo anterior agitó los ánimos. Creo que tendré que ponerme 'malvada' más seguido… jajaja

Pero bueno, espero que el desenlace de la entrega de la carta haya sido lo que esperaban (aunque tal vez para algunas raye en lo empalagoso pero ni modo) o al menos, que yo haya conseguido su perdón y no quieran ametrallarme, estrellarme, llevarme al patíbulo, tirarme verduras (o todo el puesto) e incluso, aventarme un _molcajete… _vaya, tuve que ir a ver el significado de eso solo para caer en cuenta que acá también lo tenemos solo que lo conozco como _piedra de moler_.

A muy pocas les comenté de dónde había sacado la escena de la carta, así que permítanme compartirlo con todas. En lo personal, me encanta la novela Orgullo y Prejuicio de Jane Austen y también he visto todas sus versiones cinematográficas. En la última versión (más no así en la novela), en la parte donde el señor Darcy le entrega una carta a Lizzie, exponiéndole el porqué de su conducta, Lizzie empieza a leer la carta y mientras tanto, da la apariencia que él se escabulle del cuarto como _huyendo _o dándole privacidad, no sé. El asunto es que cuando Lizzie vuelve en sí después de asimilar sus palabras, él ya se ha marchado y ella se ve claramente aturdida sin saber ahora que hacer. Bueno, desde antes de empezar a escribir la historia, pensé ¿Qué pasaría si la carta de Terry llegara algo así a lo Orgullo y Prejuicio, con un Albert medio desesperado robándole un beso? Esa escena no dejaba de reproducirse en mi mente y con eso en la cabeza, moví la muerte de Susana y la cronología de la carta para que coincidiera. Pero como dije en el capítulo anterior, esa emoción que sentí por esa escena se esfumó por completo después de desarrollar todas las cartas del epílogo. Ya no tenía cabida puesto que para ese entonces, eran más que obvios para Albert los sentimientos de Candy por él. Con todo, seguí con el plan original aunque no muy contenta ya que tenía que dejar que Albert se viera inseguro. Además, originalmente había pensado que fuera un beso de verdad pero al final lo cambié por uno imaginario. No importando la situación que él estuviera viviendo, si le robaba un beso y luego se marchaba, iría en contra de la personalidad de Albert. Con todo, la escena completa fue mi drama en el fic.

Cabe decir que en la historia original de CCFS, estoy convencida que después que Candy le envió su última carta a Albert, él se presentó en el Hogar de Pony y empezaron una relación (incluso pueda que de una vez le haya pedido matrimonio). La frase de respuesta por parte de ella '_**aquí yace ahora mi felicidad**_' es contundente. Y ese '_aquí_' hace referencia a Albert (si quieren comprobarlo, lean detenidamente esa carta). Esto me lleva a comentar el por qué quise incluir un fragmento de cuando Annie es adoptada.

Casi al final del primer capítulo de la primera parte de CCFS, la Hermana María desea que Candy _también encuentre la felicidad_ al igual que Annie. Candy misma en el epílogo, en su última carta a Albert, siento que no solo le responde esa incógnita a él sino además el deseo de la religiosa diciendo, '_finalmente la he encontrado_'. Sírvanse disculparme si me repito, pero parafraseando, Candy prácticamente en esa carta le dice a Albert, '**tú eres mi felicidad'**. De hecho en la traducción al italiano ella dice: '**he alcanzado la felicidad**'. No hay otra parte en toda la novela donde ella le diga a alguien que es feliz con él, salvo cuando habla con Anthony y le responde que _'__**sí, soy feliz porque vivo con la persona que amo'**_, refiriéndose a Anohito. Si estoy equivocada, por favor corríjanme.

Por otro lado, conforme más pasajes van saliendo a la luz, veo como toda la novela se complementa al 100% y ya llevo un tiempo en que no la veo más como un rompecabezas. Claro, salvo la ubicación cronológica de un par de cartas pero éstas no afectan en absoluto el desenlace de la historia. Hablando de esto, Ms Puddle escribió en su blog una serie titulada "_El día que su vida cambió_", con la que estoy totalmente de acuerdo. Para quienes estén interesadas, habla sobre la frase final del prólogo. La vida de Candy cambió el día que Annie fue adoptada pero no cambió debido a la adopción sino porque ese día, ella conoció al Príncipe de la Colina.

Agradezco nuevamente todo su interés en esta historia y una vez más, el capítulo pasado me vi gratamente sorprendida por toda su respuesta, jajaja, bueno sí, supongo era de esperarse. Gracias a todas aquellas que me han dejado unas palabras y también a quienes siguen pendientes de la historia en el anonimato; ustedes también son parte importante. Esta vez mis especiales agradecimientos van para:

**Luissid, Gina Riquelme, Ladeth Van Gogh, Carito Andrew, Josie, Nayr, mfloresmayes, Georgia Celli, maravilla121, Stormaw, Candy Bert, Glenda, Eydie Chong, Amigocha, Blackcat2010, Paolau2, Paloma Lara, skarlett northman, Lukyta, flaquita, CRISNADIAROLE, Isa, Susana Rojas, Nathaly Rivas, Ms Puddle, Liovana, Maria Elena Sanchez Trejo, Veronique, Chicuelita, Nadia Andrew, Sara Gazel, ClauT, Male1248, Reeka21, Elluz, AnaEdith, Guest, ccc73, Palomapue, Melissa Reyes, Lidia Frzl y Angdl.**

Acá dejo mis respuestas a quienes no pude hacerlo en privado. Un fuerte abrazo y hasta la próxima. Bendiciones.

**Blackcat2010: **Ay tocaya, si supieras que la primera que se ve vino a la mente en ver cómo reaccionaría fuiste tú, jajaja y leer el comentario, me partió de la risa. Al menos te di una probadita en el capítulo pasado y en este, digamos que una medio dosis doble, jijiji. Pero no te hubieras alborotado con mi adorado Albert, la culpa la tuvo quién está detrás de la pantalla… pobrecito… :( Tuve que esconderme bien para evadir tomates, piedras, y de todo, jajaja pero espero haberme medio revindicado. :D Espero que estés bien, que aunque no he podido estar mucho tiempo conectada, eventualmente cuando entró al FB veo que sigues teniendo la chispa de siempre. Un fuerte abrazo.

**Crisnadiarole: **Hola otra vez, que gusto de verdad volver a leerte. Me dejaste con la boca abierta con eso que un grupo de albertfans están leyendo el fic. Ay, me siento emocionada; ojalá que también se animen a dejar sus opiniones. :) De Candy, pues ya ves, no fue su imaginación sino parte de mi drama, jajaja pero ya todo quedó resuelto. No podía dejar que eso se prolongara. Y pues como ves, ya suena, ya suena, jajaja esperemos un poco más y a ver qué pasa. :P Espero que te encuentres muy bien y un saludo para todas hasta Colombia. Un fuerte abrazo.

**Elluz: **Hola, que bueno volver a saber de ti. Espero que todo esté bien contigo. Pues verás, resultó ser un besito imaginario, jajaja pobrecito Albert, sé que lo tengo del tingo al tango pero ya se terminó esa parte. :D De alguna manera, creo que Albert necesitaba que Candy le dijera todo lo que sentía para ahuyentar sus fantasmas del pasado. Es que en serio, trato de ponerme en sus zapatos y por mucho que quieras creer que lo que te están diciendo no es así, sí has pasado _años_ pensando lo contrario pues no cambias de la noche a la mañana, siempre llevará su proceso. Gracias por ponerte al día con la historia. Te mando un fuerte abrazo.

**Glenda: **jajaja, me hiciste reír con tu comentario, pero sí, la tía abuela siempre dando lata por donde menos lo piensas, o tal vez sí, quien sabe. A ver cómo reacciona Albert cuando esté frente a ella. ;) Y de Terry, pues ya ves, ahí quedó todo. Gracias por leer y espero te encuentres muy bien. Un abrazo.

**Guest: **Hola, perdón que no me dirija a ti por nombre pero no sé a quién dirigirlo. Me alegra que te haya gustado la escena del beso, yo me la imaginé todita. Si me hubieras visto mientras la escribía, pasándome las manos por la cara, el pelo, etc para ver como lo escribía, te hubieras atorado de la risa, jajaja. La primera vez que vi la serie, también era niña y hoy, a pesar de los años que me cargo encima, jajaja, bueno, me sigue encantando. Es una historia que nunca pasa y te cautiva. Cuando recién entré al Candymundo, mi esposo también viajaba mucho y este sitio me servía de distracción (aunque he de confesar que en un principio me negué a leer fics de Candy). Agradezco en verdad cada una de tus palabras y pues comparto tu sentimiento sobre autoras que abandonan sus historias. Supongo que la vida real muchas veces las absorbe. Espero te encuentres muy bien y un abrazo hasta Ecuador.

**Isa: **awww, pues la verdad después de leer tu mensaje, si me siento satisfecha. Gracias por hacerme saber que te sentiste de la misma manera. Agradezco también tu interés en la historia aunque a veces me tarde un poquito más de la cuenta en actualizarla. Espero que te encuentres muy bien y desde acá, te mando un abrazo.

**Josie: **Antes que nada, gracias por el esfuerzo que haces en leer la historia desde otro lugar y no desde la comodidad de tu casa. Poco a poco voy cayendo en cuenta que varias lo hace de esa manera y eso me provoca algo que no sé cómo explicar, solo agradecerlo profundamente. Y respecto al 'besito', jijiji pues ya comenté del porqué lo hice así más arribita. Espero de verdad quedar perdonada, jajaja… Ya pronto veremos qué pasará con la Callaghan y la tía. ;) Espero te encuentres muy bien y te mando un fuerte abrazo.

**Paloma Lara: **Hola Paloma, que bueno volver a leerte… ¿Cómo así que los hago sufrir mucho? Si hasta ahorita que fue intencionalmente, jajaja, el resto de tira y encoje se lo echamos a Mizuki… pero ya ves, al menos los hice sufrir temporalmente, bueno creo, jajaja. Espero que te encuentres muy bien y recibe un fuerte abrazo.

**Susana Rojas: **Hola Susana, pues a mí me encanta que te encante, jajaja… no en serio, se siente bien. Gracias. Ahhh ya veo, entonces no es que se les parezca físicamente sino en su manera de comportarse. No sabes cuánto me llama la atención verla pero me estoy absteniendo, sino, dejo todo tirado por un lado, jajaja. Espero te encuentres muy bien y muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos. Un abrazo.

**Veronique: **Pues sí. En su momento todas pensamos que ese reencuentro con Terry iba para algo que si al final, resulta que terminaron separándose. Ni modo, pero fue parte del dramatismo de la autora. Y la carta final de él, pues en la esta historia como que llegó cuando los sentimientos de Candy ya habían cambiado. En fin. Gracias por continuar pendientes. Que todo marche bien contigo y te mando un abrazo.


	23. El patriarca

**CAPÍTULO VEINTITRES: El patriarca**

En sus anteriores viajes, nunca antes ninguno de los dos había sentido un trayecto tan placentero y a la vez tan corto. Ni siquiera fue así quince días atrás, en su camino a Lakewood, el cual ambos habían disfrutado tanto. Quizás era porque ahora todo era diferente. Estando uno al lado del otro, les pareció que el auto flotó suavemente sobre los coloridos campos hasta que poco a poco estos fueron quedándose atrás, siendo reemplazados por las sencillas construcciones de las afueras de ciudad de Chicago. La primavera estaba próxima a terminar y el calor del verano ya podía empezarse a sentir por todas partes pero ello parecía no afectar a los habitantes de la metrópoli. Después de terminado el invierno, la Ciudad de los Vientos hacía otra vez gala de su nombre al refrescar sus concurridas calles. Al ser las primeras horas de la tarde, muchas parejas y familias se paseaban por sus avenidas vistiendo sus mejores galas. Por todas partes podían vérseles admirando las vitrinas o simplemente buscando algo de distracción.

Repentinamente, el auto donde se trasladaban fue invadido por una fresca brisa y volviendo el hombre ligeramente su mirada, contempló la reluciente superficie del Lago Michigan que se elevaba a la distancia. Sin poder evitarlo, un torrente de recuerdos invadió su pensamiento, evocando aquellos días cuando él y Candy teniendo solamente una relación paciente-enfermera, se paseaban libremente por las calles de Chicago o iban al parque. En ese entonces, en muchas ocasiones reprimió su fuerte deseo de tomarla de la mano o de abrazarla de manera más íntima, como regularmente hacían los enamorados; siempre se limitó al papel de ser su acompañante. Pero ahora…

"Candy, antes de ir a la mansión, ¿Te gustaría dar un paseo por el parque?", se escuchó decir repentinamente en voz alta.

La joven rápidamente se giró para verlo, asintiendo con alegría. "Albert, me encantaría… estaba a punto de pedírtelo."

Con una sonrisa, el hombre estacionó el auto en el próximo lugar que encontró disponible. De manera galante, ayudó a la joven a descender y luego de cerrar la portezuela, le ofreció su brazo derecho para que ella se apoyara en él. Conforme fueron avanzando en dirección al Parque Central de Chicago, Candy instintivamente apoyó ligeramente su cabeza sobre el hombro de Albert y él en respuesta, cubrió y acarició con ternura la mano con la que ella sujetaba su brazo. Al unísono, soltaron un ligero suspiro de puro deleite y un instante después una sonrisa de satisfacción atravesó el rostro de ambos. Inmersos en la sensación de caminar de esa manera públicamente, dónde demostraban abiertamente la relación que ahora los unía, se fueron mezclando con el resto de transeúntes. Vistiendo de la manera en que lo hacían, para todo el mundo simple y sencillamente se veían como una pareja normal de enamorados en su paseo dominical. Por su apariencia nadie podía sospechar su verdadera identidad.

Era increíble la plenitud que ambos experimentaban. A pesar de solo llevar un día en esta nueva etapa de sus vidas, actuaban de manera muy natural, como si llevaran años teniendo esa relación. En el pasado por mucho tiempo habían realizado las clásicas actividades que una pareja de enamorados generalmente hacía y solamente hasta ahora habían cruzado la delgada línea que en ese entonces no habían ni siquiera imaginado cruzar. Bueno, al menos por parte de Candy. El tiempo avanzó y cuando sus estómagos protestaron, compraron algo para comer en alguno de los puestos ambulantes y luego se dirigieron a las orillas del lago. Sentados uno al lado del otro con Albert abrazando a Candy por los hombros, observaron el suave oleaje del agua. Las palabras no eran necesarias, les bastaba ese suave roce para sentir todo el amor que se profesaban. Con el sol a sus espaldas y encontrándose bajo un cielo pintado con tonos rojizos, naranjas y rosas, el hombre sacó su reloj de bolsillo para verificar por primera vez desde que llegaron la hora. Sus ojos se agrandaron ligeramente por el asombro.

"Creo que ya es hora que vayamos a la mansión.", dijo Albert soltando un suspiro.

Reincorporándose un poco, la joven replicó, "¿Tan pronto? ¿No podemos quedarnos un poco más? Es que me encanta estar así, contigo junto a mí. Siento como si el tiempo se detuviera."

"Y precisamente ahí está el dilema. Lo mismo pasa conmigo, Candy.", respondió el rubio esbozando una dulce sonrisa.

"¿Entonces?", la joven preguntó entrecerrando ligeramente los ojos, confundida.

"Que faltan diez minutos para las ocho y entonces cerraran el parque."

Sorprendida, la joven se puso de pie y de la misma manera en que llegaron, se dirigieron de regreso al auto. Sin embargo, una vez sentados dentro del automóvil, ninguno de los dos pudo resistirse a la idea de dar un paseo en auto alrededor del lago; sus seres se rehusaban a dejar esa cercanía. Más tarde cuando ingresaron a la mansión fueron recibidos por Adrien y luego Albert condujo a Candy directamente hasta su habitación. Ambos necesitaban descansar; mañana sin duda sería un día demasiado ajetreado. Recorriendo los largos y silenciosos pasillos de la inmensa edificación, la ansiedad, expectación y agitación inundó el alma de Candy; a pesar que se seguía repitiendo que todo estaría bien, el rostro de la tía abuela Elroy era la fuente de esas emociones. La rubia levantó la mirada hacia el hombre que iba a su lado y la llevaba tomada de la mano. Parecía tan tranquilo, parecía tan sereno, tan dueño de sí. Estando dominado por el júbilo, la euforia y la realización, Albert momentáneamente no percibió el ligero cambio en el estado de ánimo de Candy. En su mente divagaba en el día que ambos recorrieran los mismos pasillos con un mismo destino, la recámara principal. Finalmente empezaba el camino del máximo sueño que había atesorado en los últimos cinco años, que Candy le correspondiera y se convirtiera en su esposa. Nadie lo privaría de ello y por ella lucharía con todo lo que tenía.

Con una sonrisa atravesando su apuesto rostro, el alto hombre detuvo sus pasos frente a la puerta de la habitación de la joven. Lentamente, se volvió hacia ella dándose inmediatamente cuenta del sospechoso semblante de tenía.

"¿Qué sucede, Candy? ¿Qué te inquieta?", le preguntó, tocándole suavemente la barbilla para hacer que lo viera.

Soltando un suspiro de resignación la joven levantó la mirada, encontrándose con unos impresionantes ojos azules que la observaban con preocupación. Se sentía como un libro abierto bajo esa profunda pero dulce mirada pero la verdad era, que con él, siempre había sido de esa manera. "No puedo evitar sentirme intranquila por cómo irá a reaccionar la tía Elroy," respondió encogiendo los hombros; no valía la pena tratar de ocultarle su preocupación. "Recuerda cómo lo hizo con Annie… y yo… yo…", su voz se fue desvaneciendo.

Por un momento, el rubio continuó observándola fijamente en silencio y ella solo sentía que podía derretirse bajo la calidez de esa mirada. Había tanta devoción, había tanto amor, había tanta determinación y había tal certeza. Y justo cuando empezó a sentir que se perdía en esos intensos luceros, fue sacada de su embelesamiento por su suave voz, "¿Me amas?"

La pregunta hizo que la joven agrandara ligeramente los ojos pero pronto se escuchó a sí misma respondiendo con firmeza, "Por supuesto que te amo, Albert. Te amo con todo mi corazón." Una rebosante sonrisa atravesó ahora el rostro del hombre y con dulzura acarició el rostro de la joven. Al observarlo la rubia añadió, "¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Es que acaso lo dudas?"

Sonriendo de medio lado, él le respondió con un tono de astucia, "No, Candy, en absoluto. Es solo que no tienes idea cuanto me encanta escucharlo."

"¡Albert!"

Candy alzó ligeramente la voz y luego de empujarle suavemente el hombro a manera de reproche, trató de iniciar su protesta. Pero empujarlo fue todo lo que logró hacer. Antes de que se diera cuenta, se encontró firmemente rodeada por unos fuertes brazos y su boca se vio poseída por unos ávidos labios. Su insignificante protesta quedó hecha a un lado y gustosamente se rindió a las sutiles caricias de su amado. Inmersa en el torrente de sensaciones que Albert despertaba en ella, podría jurar que desde hace mucho tiempo que se había hecho adicta a él. Podía prescindir de todo en este mundo pero por lo visto jamás podría vivir sin él. Su alma siempre necesitó saberlo cerca y ahora parecía que su cuerpo languidecía cada segundo que pasaba sin su roce, sin su toque…

"¿Y sabes lo mucho que yo te amo?", con los ojos cerrados, Albert susurró jadeante sobre la boca de Candy, rozando todavía suavemente los labios de la joven con sus propios labios.

¿Qué si ella lo sabía? Podía palparlo con todo su ser. "Sí… pero tampoco a mí me molestaría seguirlo escuchando."

En los labios del hombre brotó una sonrisa y luego de depositar un suave beso sobre la boca femenina, se irguió, estrechándola fuertemente mientras le susurraba desde lo más profundo de su corazón. "Te amo, Candy. No te imaginas lo mucho que te amo." Y luego, apartándose ligeramente para encontrarse con su mirada, le sonrió a manera de tranquilizarla y prosiguió, "Eso… es lo único que debe importarte."

Había tal aplomo en sus palabras que Candy no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirarlo tímidamente devolviéndole una suave sonrisa, refugiándose seguidamente en el calor de su abrazo. Su voz, su mirada, su sola presencia le daba la seguridad que ella tanto necesitaba… y por nada del mundo quería apartarse de esa sensación.

Albert por su parte siempre se sentía extasiado por sostenerla de esa manera entre sus brazos, sabiendo ahora que el corazón de Candy le pertenecía. Sin embargo… "Mi amor, será mejor que vayamos a descansar. Mañana tendremos un día bastante ocupado." Por toda respuesta, unos centellantes ojos verdes lo observaron con emoción, "¿Candy…?"

"Repítelo."

Albert la observó extrañado pero obedeció su petición, "Que será mejor que vay…"

"No, eso no. Repite como me llamaste."

El rubio entrecerró los ojos como tratando de recordar sus propias palabras y cuando lo hizo, acarició con devoción el rostro de Candy y el ardor que sentía en su corazón se hizo eco en su voz, "Mi amor… eres mi amor, mi vida, mi adoración."

Un apacible silencio cayó sobre ellos, siendo el único sonido el estrépito de sus miradas gritando sus más profundos sentimientos y el del retumbar de los latidos de sus corazones. Y de nuevo, como atraído por una fuerza superior, el rubio empezó a acortar lentamente la distancia que lo separaba de la boca de Candy. Ella cerró los ojos y separó ligeramente los labios con anticipación, pero para su desconcierto, solamente recibió el breve y delicado roce de los labios Albert. Si era sincera consigo misma, deseaba volver a beber de su aliento y sentir las caricias de su lengua, sin embargo, no podía negar el estremecimiento que la recorrió al sentir todo el amor que estaba depositado en ese beso.

"Buenas noches, Candy. Buenas noches, mi amor." Le susurró Albert luchando contra su deseo de no separarse y volver a conquistar su boca. "Si necesitas algo, no dudes en ir a tocar mi puerta." Añadió, señalando la gran puerta al final del pasillo, a unos diez metros de distancia.

"Gracias Albert. Te amo." Y luego de ponerse de puntillas para depositarle un rápido beso en los labios, añadió apresuradamente ingresando a su habitación. "Buenas noches, mi amor."

Con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, Albert se quedó observando por un momento la puerta por la que Candy había desaparecido. Sí, desde ya podía hacerse una idea de cómo sería su vida de ahora en adelante junto a ella. Por su mente pasaban diferentes escenas y acompañado por esos pensamientos, avanzó e ingresó a su habitación. El destino se había encargado de ponérsela en el camino y había tramado que se reencontraran una y otra vez de diferentes maneras. Candy, sin que él lo supiera siempre había sido Candy. Ella era la mujer para él.

Un leve toque en la puerta lo sacó del hilo de sus pensamientos. _Candy… _El rostro de la joven rápidamente se materializó en su mente y siendo consciente que apenas hace unos minutos la había dejado en su habitación, con una sonrisa entre preocupación y sorpresa se apresuró en ir a abrir la puerta. Pero en el momento en que lo hizo la sonrisa se esfumó. No era Candy sino Doris, la doncella personal de su tía.

"Buenas noches, señor William. Por favor, disculpe la hora y la interrupción, pero a Madam Elroy le gustaría saber si puede ir un momento a su recámara." Dijo la empleada en voz baja, con la cabeza y mirada baja.

"¿Ella se encuentra bien?"

"Si, señor William. Madam Elroy se encuentra bien. Es solo que desea hablarle."

Albert entrecerró los ojos preguntándose que podría ser tan importante que no podía esperar hasta mañana y por un momento observó a la doncella cómo queriendo indagar algo en ella. Pero ésta seguía con la cabeza inclinada como queriendo evitar su mirada, solamente en espera de su respuesta. "Está bien. Dile que estaré con ella en unos minutos."

"Gracias señor William. Con su permiso." Respondió, y haciendo una reverencia se dio la vuelta y se retiró.

Con su mente siendo invadida por mil y un pensamientos, Albert cerró la puerta y se dispuso a cambiarse. No era que no se sintiera cómodo con la ropa que vestía pero si iba a hablar con su tía, era mejor ponerse algo más formal. En su interior presentía que el tema central de esa conversación giraría en torno a Candy y conociendo lo mucho que la matriarca reprobaba sus antiguas vestimentas, no quería predisponerla de entrada. Mirando su reflejo en el espejo, se arregló el cuello de la camisa y asintiendo con aprobación hacia su propia imagen, se dio la media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

La mansión estaba sumida bajo un completo silencio y el suave sonido de sus firmes pasos por el pasillo solo era un destello de la seguridad que embargaba su interior. Soltando un suspiro, se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación de su tía. La puerta se abrió casi inmediatamente después de su toque.

"Señor William, pase por favor. Madam Elroy lo espera en la antesala." Lo recibió la doncella, volviendo a hacer una reverencia.

En respuesta, el hombre asintió levemente con la cabeza e ingresando a la habitación, ubicó rápidamente a la anciana quien estaba sentada solemnemente en un sillón. "Tía, buenas noches. Me alegra ver que se encuentra muy bien."

"Buenas noches, William. Opino lo mismo respecto a ti. No te esperaba hasta finales de esta semana pero aparentemente tu breve estancia en Lakewood te cayó de maravilla. Te ves…" la mujer hizo una pausa y observó a su sobrino con detenimiento como buscando las palabras, "…completamente renovado."

"Y así me siento, tía." respondió Albert acompañado de una suave sonrisa.

En respuesta la anciana asintió con agrado, "En el pasado, Lakewood siempre tuvo ese efecto en todos nosotros pero desde aquel nefasto día…" Por un momento, la mujer se quedó en un meditabundo silencio y luego de soltar un cansino soplido, continuó, "Me alegra ver que en ti lo sigue teniendo. Doris," habló dirigiéndose a la doncella, "déjame a solas con el señor William." Haciendo una reverencia, la empleada obedeció y en cuanto se hubo retirado, Elroy Andrew prosiguió. "Te agradezco tu presencia a pesar de la hora pero ya que Adrien me informó de tu arribo, me gustaría conversar de una vez contigo sobre este asunto. Por favor, toma asiento."

Albert observó el ademán de su tía indicándole el sillón que se encontraba a su lado y tranquilamente hizo caso a su invitación, aunque cada fibra de su ser presentía seguía presintiendo cual sería el tema en cuestión. Sin embargo, se limitó a escucharla en silencio.

"Antes de informarte lo que te quería decir, me gustaría que habláramos de otro tema. Supongo que cuando venías de regreso a Chicago, pasaste visitando ese dichoso orfanato que te empeñas en patrocinar ya que has traído contigo a Candice a la mansión. Que estuviéramos a la víspera de tu próxima fiesta de cumpleaños, por tratarse todavía de tu hija adoptiva lo comprendería pero no ahora, ¿Qué pretendes con esto, William? ¿Es que ella piensa regresar a Chicago?"

Con rostro impasible, el hombre respondió, "Tía, le recuerdo que Candy siempre será bienvenida en esta casa así que por favor mida sus palabras. Pero respondiendo a sus preguntas, no, no piensa trasladarse nuevamente a Chicago, al menos de momento." La mujer lo miró fijamente y entrecerró los ojos, pero no pronunció palabra. Había una silenciosa advertencia en la tranquila tonalidad de su sobrino y en su mirada, que le impidió hacerlo. "Y respecto a su presencia en la mansión, ha venido a firmar los papeles para dar por terminada la relación adoptiva."

No pudiendo contener su felicidad al escuchar la noticia, la anciana unió ambas manos al frente de su rostro con sus ojos brillando de alegría. Finalmente sus ruegos fueron escuchados. "¡William, pero que estupenda noticia! No sabes el peso que me quitas de encima. Imagino que el principal motivo por el que te negabas a comprometerte era por tu relación legal con esa chiquilla, pero ahora, todo ha cambiado". El rubio asintió, esbozando una sonrisa. "Perfecto, esto me lleva al asunto del que quería hablarte. Mañana vendrá a tomar el té la señora Callaghan con su hija Catherine y de ser posible, me gustaría que estuvieras presente para ultimar detalles."

"¿Detalles? ¿De qué detalles me está hablando, tía?", inquirió Albert frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Recuerdas la invitación por la que te pregunté antes que partieras para Lakewood?" El hombre asintió lentamente, "Bien, corresponde a la fiesta de presentación de Catherine que se celebrará el próximo mes. Durante la cena del viernes a mí y a la señora Callaghan se nos ocurrió la magnífica idea que tu pudieras ser su escolta esa noche…"

"Tía…", Albert trató de interrumpirla con educación pero le fue imposible, la mujer siguió hablando como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

"…y ahora que Candice ya no formará parte de nuestra familia, quizás puedas considerar formalizar con Catherine. ¡Es una jovencita tan encantadora y un miembro selecto de nuestro círculo social! ¡Ambos formarían una estupenda pareja y sin duda ella desempeñaría el papel de la señora Andrew a la perfección! Y tú, William, ya tienes que pensar seriamente en desposarte. ¡Por todos los cielos, eres el patriarca de los Andrew y estando por cumplir los treinta y tres años, todavía sigues soltero! ¡El clan necesita un heredero! A esa edad tu padre ya lo tenía."

"Y tenga la certeza que tengo toda la intención de hacer lo que dice a la brevedad posible, tía." Hizo una pausa y la mujer al escuchar sus palabras de la admiración, sonrió con satisfacción, "Pero no será con la señorita Callaghan."

"Es una verdadera lástima pero bueno. Entonces tendremos que apresurarnos a hacer una lista antes de la celebración de tu cumpleaños, para ver quienes representan un buen partido para ti y…"

"Tía, será mejor que deje de hacer planes. Ya le he dicho en varias oportunidades que seré yo quien elija a mi futura esposa y no lo haré basado en sus cuentas bancarias o vínculos comerciales; cuando me case lo haré por amor."

"Tú y tus absurdas ideas de amor. Mientras tanto el tiempo sigue y nada pasa. No piensas en el bienestar de nuestra familia y quién sabe si lo que tanto deseas finalmente pase."

Albert cerró brevemente los ojos y con su rostro siendo iluminado con una sonrisa, respondió, "Ya pasó, tía. Solo hace falta que yo le haga la pregunta para dar inicio a los preparativos de nuestra unión."

Elroy Andrew sintió como un escalofrío atravesó su columna vertebral. Experimentando una creciente agitación se llevó una mano al pecho tratando de calmarse. No era posible, acaso William… "William, no me estarás diciendo que se trata de…"

"Candy." Respondió sin más.

El desfallecimiento que sintió por un momento fue reemplazo por una creciente ira. Poniéndose de pie, la anciana comenzó a vociferar, "No permitiré que desposes a esa huérfana, William. No ha hecho otra cosa que traer vergüenza tras vergüenza a esta familia. Su pasado, todo lo que ha hecho… ¡No sería una digna representante de tan importante papel! ¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Qué dirá la sociedad, qué dirá nuestra familia! ¡Ni siquiera conocemos sus orígenes! No, no te lo permitiré."

El hombre la observó en silencio respirando profundamente para contenerse. Después de todo ya se esperaba esa reacción en su tía y siendo una mujer mayor con altibajos en su presión sanguínea, que el mismo se alterara sería algo contraproducente. Se puso de pie y caminó hasta donde se encontraba la anciana y rodeándole los hombros, empezó a hablarle mientras la dirigía de vuelta hacia el sillón donde antes estaba sentada, "Por favor, trate de calmarse. Ponerse de esta manera solamente afectará su salud pero no mi decisión."

Elroy Andrew agrandó sus pequeños y arrugados ojos, "Definitivamente serás el detonante de mi muerte. Decírmelo de esta manera. Tú y tus caprichos William pero esta vez, esta vez no te lo permitiré."

"Tía," comenzó a hablar Albert con calma, posando una cálida mano sobre el anciano hombro, "tenía la intención de comentárselo tranquilamente mañana pero dadas las circunstancias, no me dio otra alternativa. Además, no es mi intención ofenderla ni faltarle el respeto pero no le estoy pidiendo su autorización, simplemente le estoy informando los hechos. Me casaré con Candy le guste a usted o no, aunque para serle sincero apreciaría contar con su bendición. Ahora, la dejaré para que descanse. Volveremos a hablar sobre el asunto cuando se encuentre más tranquila." El rubio avanzó hacia la puerta pero antes de asir la manecilla se volvió y añadió, "Y por favor tía, sírvase disculparme con la señora Callaghan y con Catherine por este malentendido; no seré su escolta. Sabe cuánto repruebo que se haya tomado esas libertades. Buenas noches, que descanse." Y sin decir más salió de la habitación.

Elroy Andrew se quedó observando estupefacta el espacio vacío que su sobrino había dejado. No podía creer que una vez más él le hubiera hablado de esa manera pero ella ya debía haberlo anticipado; era la manera en que él respondía cuando se trataba de Candy. Solo lamentaba haber perdido momentáneamente los estribos y no haber actuado con más sabiduría. Sin embargo, esa batalla todavía no estaba perdida. Soltando un profundo respiro, las comisuras de la fina línea de sus labios se alzaron levemente. Tenía un plan y lo mejor era ponerlo en marcha de inmediato.

oOoOoOo

Candy alzó la mirada hacia el imponente edificio de la institución bancaria que se erigía frente a ellos. Recordó la primera vez que llegó a Chicago cuando Mary Jane la envió al Hospital Santa Juana y una vez ahí, Stear, Archie y Annie la recibieron y le dieron una vuelta por la ciudad. Había observado maravillada el escudo de los Andrew grabado en las fachadas de varios inmuebles pensando que el tío abuela William sin lugar a dudas era una persona de suma importancia. En muchas ocasiones había transitado por el lugar pero nunca había ingresado. En cuanto puso un pie en su interior, percibió el lujo y el buen gusto que poseía la institución financiera de los Andrew; algo demasiado característico en esa familia y esto la hizo preguntarse si en realidad estaría a la altura de Albert. Pero no fue únicamente por el apabullante poder que podía sentirse en ese lugar sino debido a las miradas entrometidas de las que fue víctima. Iba tomada del brazo de Albert y era lógico que todos volvieran a verla de manera interrogante. Ese día se había levantado un poco insegura pensando que iba a toparse en el desayuno a la tía abuela Elroy pero luego que el rubio le explicara que últimamente la anciana solía desayunar en su habitación, la calma volvió a caer sobre ella. Pero ahora, bajo el escrutinio aparentemente disimulado de todas esas personas, la inseguridad volvió. Observar el imperturbable pero conocido rostro de George hizo que la joven se olvidara momentáneamente de esa sensación; a pesar de su serio aspecto, podía vislumbrar en su mirada el afecto que éste le tenía. El fiel secretario se encontraba ahí para recibir a su joven jefe, algo que por lo visto acostumbraba, y luego de intercambiar un formal saludo, el hombre tomó el portafolio de Albert y prosiguieron sus caminos. De pronto, el sentimiento resurgió en el interior de la joven pero mientras este iba en aumento, sintió sobre la mano con que sujetaba el brazo de Albert el calor de la mano de éste y ese simple contacto, le devolvió la tranquilidad que nuevamente había empezado a abandonarla. Su corazón rebosó de alegría. Parecía que jamás dejaría de sorprenderse por la forma en que él la conocía y sabía que era lo que necesitaba.

"¿Estás bien?", le preguntó una vez llegaron frente al ascensor, había un dejo de preocupación en su voz. La joven se volvió hacia él y levantando el rostro, asintió firmemente mientras le regalaba una suave sonrisa; su presencia seguía causando en ella una sensación de absoluta seguridad. Albert la contempló por un momento, cautivado por esos sorprendentes ojos verdes que lo observaban con fascinación. Recorrió lentamente con la mirada su radiante rostro hasta llegar a sus labios. Moría por volver poseerlos como lo había hecho esa mañana cuando la haló a su estudio antes de salir de la mansión, con abandono, con devoción, pero ahora, dado el lugar en donde se encontraban eso no sería muy conveniente. Conteniendo su deseo, solamente acarició su mano con el pulgar, "Me alegra saber que así sea, Candy. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo un rápido asunto que debo atender y enseguida estoy contigo. George," continuó hablando volviéndose hacia su secretario, "por favor acompaña a Candy hasta mi despacho. En un momento estoy con ustedes."

"Será un placer, señor William, pero hay algo que me gustaría comentarle cuanto antes."

Albert lo observó por un instante. A pesar de la imperturbabilidad del rostro del hombre, Albert percibió la urgencia en su voz. "Está bien, solo dame un momento y hablamos de ello. Candy, ve tranquila con George. Te prometo que no tardaré." Terminó de decir tomando su mano y depositando en ella un suave beso.

La repentina y pública acción hizo que la joven se sonrojara, quedándose sin palabras. Albert sonrió complacido ante ese hecho y observó como la mujer que amaba desaparecía por el ascensor. Si era sincero consigo mismo no quería separarse ni un segundo de ella. Perfectamente pudo solicitarte a su secretario y fiel amigo que le llevara a la mansión los documentos para la anulación de la adopción pero eso le habría impedido hacer lo que tenía planeado. Volviéndose sobre sus pasos, tomó las escaleras y las bajó, dirigiéndose al sótano en donde se encontraban las bóvedas del banco. Cuando sus antepasados se trasladaron de Escocia hacia Estados Unidos, trajeron consigo la mayor parte de su riqueza y por generaciones la familia patriarcal la había protegido en las bóvedas de otros bancos, sin embargo, cuando su tatarabuelo William H. Andrew fundó la institución bancaria, trasladaron su fortuna bajo el resguardo de su propio banco. Generalmente las joyas y herencias familiares generacionales se conservaban en cajas fuertes en las residencias de cada familia pero debido al caso especial de Albert, cuando era niño su tía dispuso depositarlas en una caja fuerte dentro de la bóveda central hasta que él asumiera su posición. A la fecha, el joven patriarca no se había visto en la necesidad de abrirla ya que la herencia patriarcal que con tanto recelo se protegía, era en realidad la señora Andrew quien la gozaba. Pero eso, estaba a punto de cambiar.

Después de haber pasado la seguridad, el encargado lo dejó frente a su objetivo y luego se retiró para darle privacidad. Sin mayor problema pero con un chirrido por la falta de uso, Albert abrió la amplia caja y observó una gran cantidad de delgados estuches de terciopelo de diversos colores y tamaños, colocados de manera ordenada a lo largo de varios compartimientos. Estos guardaban en su interior juegos completos de la más fina joyería. Seguidamente su mirada se posó en otro compartimiento que contenía entre otros un gran joyero damasquinado y luego siguió avanzando hasta llegar a un grupo de cajitas más pequeñas. Alargó la mano y comenzó a abrirlas y cerrarlas una por una hasta encontrar la que estaba buscando. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se materializó en sus labios al contemplar el brillo del anillo de compromiso que había pertenecido a su madre y abuela y con el cual tenía pensado proponerle matrimonio a Candy en cuanto la llevara de vuelta al Hogar de Pony. Con el corazón palpitándole por la emoción, colocó la pequeña caja dentro de su chaqueta, cerró la caja fuerte y salió de la bóveda rumbo a su oficina.

oOoOoOo

No hace falta decir que en cuanto las puertas del ascensor se cerraron y la figura de Albert desapareció, por un momento la ansiedad volvió a apoderarse de ella. Sin embargo, al observar de reojo a George, evocó momentos del pasado donde él por órdenes del tío abuelo William siempre estuvo a su lado y la cuidó en su _ausencia. _Tal parecía que a la fecha nada había cambiado. Una suave sonrisa se extendió en sus labios y sintiendo como la ansiedad poco a poco iba desapareciendo, empezó a conversar animadamente con el hombre a pesar de su seria expresión. Sin lugar a dudas, esto tampoco había cambiado. En breve las puertas se abrieron interrumpiendo la conversación y educadamente él le cedió el paso. Candy se encontró frente a un nuevo vestíbulo aunque de menor tamaño y la pequeña recepción ante ella claramente mostraba que ese nivel albergaba las oficinas de Albert. Ahora en silencio, la joven siguió por los pasillos a George admirando el lugar y respondiendo con una leve inclinación de cabeza a quienes se hacían a un lado para darles paso. Y antes de que se diera cuenta, el hombre se detuvo frente a una gran puerta.

Al ingresar, Candy observó un sobrio pero elegante despacho con dos pequeñas pilas de papeles nítidamente colocadas sobre un amplio escritorio. _Pareciera que es la oficina de alguien mayor. Pensé que Albert la tendría decorada de manera más jovial, _pensó para sí pero como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, George le comentó que esa no era la oficina del señor William sino siendo su secretario personal, era su propia oficina. Luego atravesó el lugar hasta llegar a una puerta de doble hoja que se encontraba al fondo y luego de abrirla la invitó a pasar. La habitación contigua casi triplicaba en tamaño a la anterior y toda su decoración era como Candy la había imaginado. En una de las paredes se encontraba una gran librera que al igual que en la mansión, poseía puertas de vidrio que protegían los libros almacenados en su interior. Frente a la pared opuesta había un amueblado de sala con una mesa de centro donde seguramente Albert atendería con mayor comodidad a sus visitas y en el centro de la oficina, estaba ubicado un amplio y moderno escritorio con una maravillosa vista por detrás. Encontrándose en el último nivel del edificio, la oficina contaba con cuatro puertas de vidrio que daban a un balcón se extendía a lo largo de éstas y desde donde se podía contemplar la ciudad y en el horizonte no muy lejano, se vislumbraba la brillante superficie del Lago Michigan. Sin problema Candy pudo imaginarse a Albert sentado sobre su silla presidencial, ponerse de pie y girándose observar por un momento el magnífico horizonte a manera de relajarse. Sonrió ligeramente al recordar lo que le había comentado en una oportunidad: había deseado poder trabajar en la copa de un árbol pero en cambio, al menos estaba trabajando en lo alto del edificio desde donde seguramente a ciertas horas del día, se posaba algún ave gorjeando una cancioncilla sobre la barandilla de concreto del balcón.

Mientras Candy recorría con fascinación la oficina, George colocó el portafolio del señor William sobre el escritorio de éste. Luego, retrocedió hasta la puerta que comunicaba ambas oficinas y con ojos expertos se quedó observando por un momento a la joven. De pronto, el indicio de una sonrisa amenazó con aparecer en la comisura de sus labios pero debido a su estricta educación, logró reprimirla. La señorita Candice parecía brillar por sí misma. No que antes no lo hubiera hecho con su encantadora personalidad pero tenía la completa seguridad que eso se debía a algo más. De igual manera, la distracción y el irritable estado de ánimo que había tenido el señor William durante las últimas dos semanas, al parecer se había esfumado por completo. Lo notó inmediatamente al recibir su llamada telefónica temprano esa mañana. Con voz cantarina le había pedido que tuviera listos los documentos para la anulación de la adopción de la señorita Candy ya que ese día ella llegaría con él a la oficina a firmarlos. Fue entonces que bajó a esperar su arribo y cuando los vio llegar y salir del auto, en su interior se emocionó por la visión que los dos ofrecían. Aunque tal vez pretendían parecer tutor y pupila, a todas luces se veían como una pareja de enamorados y luego la breve escena frente al ascensor se lo confirmó. _El amor no es algo que se puede ocultarse,_ pensó, _Me alegra en verdad que finalmente los dos hayan decido hablar y así encontrar su felicidad. _Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir una cálida mano posarse sobre su hombro izquierdo.

"Gracias por acompañar a Candy en mi ausencia, George, ¿Está sobre mi escritorio lo que te pedí?"

"Sí, señor William. Está dentro de la carpeta de color marrón."

"Perfecto, ahora lo veo con ella pero, ¿Sabes que está ocurriendo en la sala de reuniones? Cuando venía hacia acá vi algo de movimiento por el lugar." Dijo, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

"Eso era lo que quería comentarle, señor William."

Albert respiró profundamente y antes de sacar lentamente el aire pronunció con seriedad, "Dime."

"Al parecer Madam Elroy convocó a una reunión extra-oficial ya que se encuentra reunida ahí con los miembros del concejo."

"Ya lo sospechaba." Respondió para sorpresa de su secretario, entrecerrando ligeramente los ojos y apretando la mandíbula. Esa mañana no encontró a su tía cuando fue a ver cómo había amanecido luego de su conversación. Su doncella personal le comentó que había ido a atender unos asuntos al estudio hasta pasadas las once de la noche y esa mañana, se había levantado muy temprano y le ordenó que le indicara a Lewis, su chofer personal, que alistara el auto para salir. Frunció los labios, puso los ojos en blanco y soltó un suspiro. En verdad su tía nunca cambiaría pero había llegado la hora de ejercer de una vez y por todas su autoridad sobre este asunto y esta vez, lo haría frente a todos. Su rostro se suavizó al observar el sonriente rostro de Candy quien ya había notado su presencia. Con una sonrisa se acercó a ella.

"¿Sucede algo?", preguntó Candy. Notaba algo extraño en su semblante.

"Nada por lo que tengas que preocuparte pero me temo que tengo que volver dejarte nuevamente. Hay una reunión que se programó a última hora y requieren de mi presencia. Prometo ser breve." Le dijo haciéndole un guiño a lo que la joven respondió haciendo un mohín pero asintió en señal de aceptación. "No sé si quieras revisar los papeles de la anulación con George o esperar a que yo termine y luego, aprovechando tu estancia en la ciudad podríamos ir de paseo a donde no pudimos ir ayer y quizás también ir a visitar a Annie, ¿Te parece?"

"¡Sí, Albert! ¡Gracias!", respondió Candy asintiendo frenéticamente y luego añadió, "Pero no creo que haga falta revisarlos. Confío en ti y sé que todo está en orden. Ya estarán firmados para cuando regreses así podremos salir cuanto antes."

Ante su respuesta, los ojos de Albert brillaron de amor y felicidad pero al no estar a solas, únicamente le dedicó una sonrisa. Luego, volviéndose hacia su secretario le pidió que le mostrara a Candy los documentos y que le hiciera compañía. Y repitiéndole a la joven que pronto regresaría, salió de su oficina.

oOoOoOo

"Todas las cosas opciones que han expuesto a pesar de ser ingeniosas, me parecen muy poco viables.", habló finalmente Arthur McAllen enderezándose en su asiento, cansado de escuchar por más de una hora las quejas y opiniones de los ahí reunidos. La noche anterior Elroy Andrew lo había sorprendido al igual que a los demás con una llamada telefónica donde le indicaba que debían reunirse sin demora a primera hora de la mañana siguiente. Había un asunto de urgencia respecto al patriarca que debían tratar. Una vez reunidos, después de que la hasta ahora matriarca les compartiera su preocupación e indignación, todos habían quedados pasmados con sus palabras y luego, empezó un interminable debate sobre qué acciones tomar. Una cosa era segura, todos sin excepción alguna, compartían el sentir de Elroy Andrew. Parecía que el tiempo había retrocedido hasta aquel día cuando el patriarca había decidido que esa chiquilla fuera adoptada por la familia y en su honor, había organizado aquella cacería. En ese entonces, nadie pudo decir nada sino acatar esa decisión y la única cosa que pudieron hacer, fue mostrar abiertamente su rechazo. Sin embargo, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, nada había cambiado. "Están olvidando de quien estamos hablando. William no es un simple miembro de los Andrew sino es el patriarca y es este caso, nosotros como concejo solo podemos expresar nuestra opinión pero al final, de él dependerá la decisión."

"Si eso es lo que piensas Arthur, ¡Entonces danos una solución valedera que nos ayude a detener semejante disparate!", respondió ofuscado Edward Campbell.

Arthur McAllen se echó hacia atrás en el respaldo de su silla y luego de fruncir los labios tomando un profundo respiro, exhaló audiblemente por la boca. "Lamentablemente, este asunto está fuera del alcance de nuestras manos. Lo único que podemos hacer es apelar al buen juicio de William."

"¡Eso es absurdo!", vociferó Evan Matheson poniéndose de pie y dando un golpe sobre la mesa. "¡Nosotros unidos como concejo podemos _exigirle_ ciertas condiciones si se trata de su matrimonio!"

"Y por supuesto que me gustaría oírlas pero ya saben cuál será el resultado.", dijo Albert con firmeza y con una leve inclinación de cabeza añadió, "Señores, muy buenos días. Tía." La habitación quedó en absoluto silencio. Con los ojos puestos sobre él, el rubio tranquilamente tomó su asiento en la cabecera opuesta a dónde estaba sentada su tía. "Si se me hubiera informado de esta reunión, con gusto hubiera estado con ustedes desde un principio y yo mismo les habría expuesto los detalles. Pero ya que mi tía se ha encargado de ello, por favor, adelante. Aquí me tienen."

"¡Esto es intolerable, William!", exclamó exasperada Elroy Andrew. "No estoy dispuesta a escuchar más locuras de tu parte. Ya he cumplido con dar a conocer a los miembros del concejo esta insensatez y sé que ellos te harán entrar en razón." Los presentes se pusieron de pie al notar que la mujer mayor lo hacía dispuesta a retirarse pero antes de salir, ésta se volvió y añadió. "Confío que después de escucharlos lo harás. Señores."

Albert observó salir a su tía. A pesar que en el exterior parecía no afectarle su actitud, en su interior le dolía. La mujer hacía oídos sordos a todo lo que él quisiera que comprendiera, tal y como lo hizo aquella tarde de su inesperada presentación, donde se enfrentó por primera vez a ella por Candy. Soltando un imperceptible suspiro, observó a los seis hombres ahí reunidos y finalmente habló. "Bien, díganme, los escucho."

Evan Matheson iba a empezar a hablar pero al observar un gesto que le hacía Arthur McAllen, calló y le cedió a éste la palabra. "William, no lo tomes a mal pero Elroy vino a nosotros sumamente preocupada. Nos comentó que has empezado una relación con tu pupila, la señorita Candice White. ¿Es cierto?"

"Es correcto, Arthur." Respondió tranquilamente.

"¿Y piensas formalizar y llegar a algo más con ella?", preguntó Dylan Lennox.

El joven cerró brevemente los ojos y negó con la cabeza como no dando crédito a lo que escuchaba. "Dylan, ¿Por qué habría de empezar una relación con ella si no pienso formalizar?" respondió alzando una ceja. "Pero para dejarlo más claro, sí, pienso casarme con ella."

"Pero no puedes hacerlo, hijo." intervino Matthew Fergursson quien estaba sentado a su lado. "Ella es tu pupila."

"_Era_ mi pupila." Replicó Albert, acentuando esa palabra. "Todos los aquí presentes sabemos que ese tutelaje terminó cuando ella cumplió veintiún años el año pasado y solo para que sea de su conocimiento, les comento que también ha firmado los documentos que finalizan legalmente a esa relación. Por lo tanto, no hay impedimento alguno."

"Hijo, ¿Pero has pensando lo que dirán si te casas con tu pupila?", escuchó hablar por primera vez a Liam Kincaid.

"Ex-pupila…"

"Perdón, si te casas con tu _Ex-_pupila.", se corrigió.

"¿Qué pueden decir que no hayan dicho antes? Grover Cleveland también se casó con la que fue su pupila y cuando la convirtió en Primera Dama, la nación entera pareció estar encantada. [107]"

"William, por todos los cielos, no puedes comparar a Frances Folsom con Candice. Todos sabían los orígenes de la señorita Folsom. Era un dama sumamente educada, preparada y distinguida." Albert le dirigió una mirada de advertencia a Evan Matheson quien continuó hablando ignorando deliberadamente la silenciosa advertencia, "En cambio Candice, ¿Qué se sabe de ella? ¡Absolutamente nada! ¡Es una huérfana abandonada por quien sabe quién! Y tomando en cuenta lo que se comentaba de ella que vivió con un hombre en el pasado… yo no estaría seg…"

"Ten cuidado con lo que dices Evan y la manera en que te diriges a mí o podrían ser tus últimas palabras como miembro de los Andrew." Lo interrumpió Albert en tono amenazante. Detestaba hacer uso de su posición y hablar de esa manera pero este caso lo exigía. Atrás habían quedado los años dónde a pesar de saber quién era la situación no le permitía ejercer su autoridad. Él era William Albert Andrew, el patriarca del clan. "Si te encuentras hoy aquí solo se debe a que recientemente has heredado el lugar de tu padre pero todavía hay demasiadas cosas que desconoces y por lo visto muchas otras que necesitas aprender. Guardar respeto y tu lugar sería lo primero que te aconsejaría."

"Evan, William tiene razón. Por favor guarda silencio." Intervino Arthur McAllen. "Sin embargo, hay un punto válido en las palabras de Evan, William. Se desconocen los antecedentes de Candice y a pesar que fue acogida en la familia, se sabe que ni siquiera terminó su educación como es debido. Por lo tanto, no cuenta con lo necesario para ocupar la posición que tú deseas ofrecerle. Ambos pertenecen a distintas clases sociales y piensa si serías feliz sin contar con el prestigio social. Tus hijos tendrían adulterado el linaje."

Irguiéndose en su silla, el patriarca apoyó los codos sobre le mesa, entrelazó los dedos de sus manos y las dejó caer lentamente hasta tocar la dura superficie. "Miremos si comprendo lo que dices. Haciendo a un lado el _posible _escándalo, no están de acuerdo con mi relación con Candy ya que ella no ha nacido en una familia privilegiada ni fue educada desde temprana edad acorde a las costumbres de nuestra clase. Por consiguiente, no tendría la capacidad para llevar a cabo todas las obligaciones que automáticamente recaerían sobre la esposa del patriarca y mis hijos no serían unos legítimos Andrew por contar con sangre de quien sabe dónde. ¿Es eso?"

"No has podido decirlo mejor, William. Ahora medita en ello y recapacita."

Desenlazando sus dedos, apoyó las palmas de sus manos en el borde de la mesa y empujó suavemente la silla hacia atrás. Se puso de pie y empezó a caminar pausadamente cruzando el brazo izquierdo a la altura del pecho y flexionado el derecho. La mano del primero descansaba en el hueco del codo del otro, llevándose a la boca la mano del último como reflexionando. Luego, estirando los brazos, metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Se detuvo en la cabecera de la mesa y empezó a hablar. "La mayor parte de mi vida gracias a sus predecesores, viví en las sombras con la finalidad de esconder mi identidad. Sin embargo, siempre fui informado de todo lo que acontecía con los miembros de la familia. Si hablamos de honor, honra, educación, prestigio y todas esas cosas, estarán de acuerdo conmigo que hay casos en la familia dónde eso no importó y quizás no sea prudente que empiece a hablar." Los hombres que permanecían sentados se miraron unos a otros y algunos en silencio tragaron saliva. "Pero si puedo decirles algo con certeza. De todas las damas Andrew, no he conocido a ninguna que pueda siquiera compararse con Candy. Ella ha edificado su propia existencia y por lo tanto está más que capacitada para la posición. Y respecto a mis hijos, serán unos auténticos Andrew ya que mi sangre correrá por sus venas. ¿O es que los suyos no son dignos de sus nombres por llevar también la sangre de sus madres?" Nadie pudo objetar sus palabras por lo que Albert continuó. "Si decidí presentarme en esta reunión es para comunicarles directamente que he decidido desposarme a la brevedad con Candice White, y con todo el respeto que ustedes se merecen, y como se lo indiqué ayer a mi tía, no para obtener su aprobación ni su bendición. Ahora, si me disculpan, hay asuntos que debo atender. Tengan todos muy buenos días."

Dejando a los presentes sin palabras y pasmados, el joven patriarca se dio la vuelta y se encaminó a la puerta. Estiró la mano para abrirla cuando repentinamente escuchó la baja voz de Arthur McAllen.

"William, espera por favor." Albert se volvió y vio que el canoso y regordete hombre venía hacia él y cuando lo tuvo enfrente, empezó a hablarle en voz baja. "Entonces, ¿Esa es tu decisión?" Desde su altura, el rubio observó al hombre mayor y con firmeza asintió. McAllen empezó a asentir repetitivamente. "Bien, pero perdona mi indiscreción, en confianza, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Dime, Arthur."

"¿Por qué ella?"

El rostro de Albert se suavizó y no dudó en darle al hombre una respuesta sincera. De los seis miembros que conformaban el concejo, Arthur McAllen era a quien Albert tenía en más alta estima. Y no era simplemente porque le agradara y siempre hubiera demostrado ser un hombre de confianza con los pies en la tierra; George en una ocasión le había comentado el buen concepto que también su difunto padre tenía de él. "Un hombre puede ir abriéndose camino e ir afrontando los problemas de la vida, pero lo logrará con mayor facilidad si tiene a la mujer indicada a su lado. Candice es el pilar de mi vida. Con su amor, cuidado y dedicación supo mantenerme a flote en mis momentos de mayor oscuridad. Y si he roto lo que dictan las normas y las costumbres, lo haría mil veces más sin vacilar. No tomaré a una esposa basado en antiguas tradiciones sino según dicte mi corazón. Arthur, ella es mi felicidad."

En los arrugados ojos se dibujó una sonrisa y dándole unas palmaditas al alto hombre en el hombro, asintió y pronunció. "Te deseo la mejor de las suertes, William."

oOoOoOo

Cuando salió de la sala de reuniones, la mirada de Elroy Andrew podría haber derretido a cualquiera. Apoyándose con una mano sobre la pared, cerró los ojos y se llevó la mano contraria hacia el pecho. Respiró profundamente y exhaló pausadamente el aire, repitiendo varias veces el mismo proceso. Estaba furiosa y sabía que debía calmarse: El Dr. Leonard se lo repetía constante en cada chequeo médico. Cero alteraciones si no quería que subiera su presión arterial. ¿Pero cómo podría controlarse en esto? El nuevo capricho de su sobrino era simplemente intolerable. A lo largo de la historia familiar, la selección de la futura matriarca siempre había sido un asunto que se tomaba con seriedad, al punto que la pareja patriarcal desde que el futuro patriarca era un niño, empezaban a evaluar las posibles opciones, haciendo que el niño frecuentara durante su adolescencia a las selectas y distinguidas jóvenes para que cuando llegara el momento de desposarse, tendiera a elegir a una de ellas. Sin embargo, el caso de William había sido algo especial. Habiendo concentrado sus fuerzas en ocultar a su sobrino con el fin de defender la posición que a éste le correspondía por derecho, dejó a un lado esa importante tarea y ahora estaba viendo las consecuencias. Consecuencia que fue fortalecida por la influencia de Rosemary Brown. ¿De dónde habían salido tan obstinados ese par de criaturas? Simplemente no lo sabía. No obstante, en este delicado asunto ya había hecho todo lo que podía. Lo único que le restaba hacer era esperar que los miembros del concejo pudieran hacerlo cambiar de parecer.

Sintiéndose más tranquila, abrió los ojos, se haló la chaqueta por el borde inferior y empezó a encaminarse hacia el ascensor. De pronto, un pensamiento atravesó su mente haciendo que se detuviera de golpe. _Candice… _William la había traído a Chicago con el propósito que firmara los documentos que daban por terminada la adopción y con toda seguridad, en estos momentos lo estaría esperando en su oficina. Quizás, después de todo, aún le quedaba otra opción. Con decisión, se volvió sobre sus pasos.

Como alguien que se sabe con autoridad, ingresó sin tocar a la oficina de George y al encontrarla vacía, la atravesó hasta llegar a la otra oficina. Ahí encontró a Candy sentada cómodamente en la sala, conversando animadamente con el hombre. Al notar su presencia, el secretario se puso inmediatamente de pie al igual que la joven, dándole la bienvenida.

"Madam Elroy, buenos días.", la saludó con una profunda reverencia.

"Tía abuela Elroy, buenos días."

La mujer inclinó levemente la cabeza y mirando fijamente a Candy, pronunció, "George, quisiera unas palabras a solas con Candice. Déjanos por favor."

No pudiendo hacer nada por evitarlo, se limitó a inclinar la cabeza, "Como usted diga, Madam Elroy. Estaré afuera para cualquier cosa que necesite. Señorita Candice." Terminó con una nueva inclinación.

"Creo que no necesitaremos nada. Cierra la puerta al salir y haz favor de esperar incluso fuera de tu oficina. Me gustaría tener la mayor privacidad." espetó sin apartar la mirada de la joven. El pulso de Candy empezó a acelerarse y solo pudo dirigirle una mirada de auxilio a George, pero el hombre bajó la mirada en señal de disculpa y en silencio salió de la habitación. Por un momento la rubia experimentó un déjà vu pero pronto recordó de dónde: Londres; cuando llegó al Instituto San Pablo. A pesar de ser diferentes mujeres, la mirada y tono de voz de la tía Elroy y de la Hermana Grey parecían ser iguales. "William me comentó anoche que has venido a Chicago a firmar los papeles de la anulación."

"Así es, tía Elroy. De hecho ya los he firmado." respondió Candy ligeramente nerviosa.

La anciana asintió con satisfacción. "Por favor, toma asiento. Conversemos cómodamente." La joven obedeció y la mujer se sentó a su lado, con el cuerpo ligeramente volteado para poder observarla. "Me parece muy sabio de tu parte que finalmente hayas dado por terminada la relación. William siempre ha tenido excentricidades y tú adopción fue una de las más irracionales. Tú nunca te sentiste cómoda utilizando nuestro ilustre apellido pero creo que tampoco sentías que encajabas en nuestro círculo; al menos en dos ocasiones tomaste la decisión de alejarte."

Candy bajó la mirada sin saber que responder. Era cierto. Había abandonado por primera vez la casa de los Andrew cuando Anthony falleció, pero eso se debió a que no podía soportar el dolor de permanecer en Lakewood. Y luego, estaba su escape del San Pablo en donde decidió dejar atrás el apellido y edificar su propia vida. Sin embargo, el destino pareció siempre indicarle que ahí era a dónde ella verdaderamente pertenecía. Si se había marchado de Chicago tras descubrir la identidad de Albert, fue porque no sabía cómo manejar sus sentimientos por él conociendo entonces su relación legal pero, ¿Cómo poder explicárselo?

"Candice, William me habló claramente anoche y considero todo este asunto sumamente preocupante." Candy volvió a verla con los ojos bien abiertos. "Por un lado, aunque es lo menos importante, en el pasado demostraste abiertamente no desear ser más parte de esta familia y ahora, ¿Piensas unirte a William?"

"¿Unirme?", preguntó asombrada.

"El matrimonio es en lo que termina cualquier relación decente, Candice. ¿O no te enseñaron eso en el orfanato?" Ruborizándose, la rubia asintió. "Bien. Entonces, toquemos el tema del que en realidad me interesa hablarte." La anciana la observó con ojos agudos y la joven la miró con expectación. "¿Estás completamente segura de estar a la altura para convertirte en la esposa de William? ¿Sabes lo que eso implica? De por sí ser un miembro de la alta sociedad requiere de distinción, educación, elegancia y disciplina. Algo que tú siempre te has empeñado en rechazar. Pero ser la esposa de William, el patriarca del clan, es algo diferente. Para que él pueda desarrollar a cabalidad su posición, su esposa _debe_ poseer todas esas cualidades y muchas más. Por ejemplo, clase, contactos pero sobre todas las cosas, linaje."

Las palabras hacían eco en la mente de Candy, haciendo que llegara a su memoria el debate interno que tuvo antes de responderle aquella carta a Albert. Sabía con antelación que en su relación con él posiblemente se presentarían obstáculos pero estaba dispuesta a luchar contra ellos al igual que lo estuvo Rosemary. "Me disculpo con usted, tía Elroy. En el pasado posiblemente me equivoqué al abandonar mis estudios en Londres pero lo hice porque deseaba salir adelante por mis propios medios. Sin embargo, puedo decirle que al haber decidido tomar ese camino he aprendido en la práctica muchísimas cosas que estoy segura me ayudarán para apoyar a Albert."

"Pueda ser pero te estás olvidando de un detalle importante… tu linaje. ¿O es que no recuerdas tus propias palabras en aquella carta que me escribiste abogando por Archibald?" Hizo una pausa, dirigiéndole una fría mirada. Involuntariamente Candy tragó saliva. "Tú misma escribiste en esa oportunidad que nuestra mayor objeción seguramente se debía al hecho que Annie había crecido en un orfanato al igual que tú pero contrario a ti, ella había sido criada desde pequeña en el seno de una distinguida familia, aunque ciertamente de clase inferior a los Andrew. Para ese entonces, ya habías acumulado el conocimiento que dices tener ahora no obstante, si mencionaste ese punto, es porque también sabías que incluso Annie, está mejor calificada que tú." Dándose cuenta que había tocado un punto sensible, continuó con su diatriba. "Piensa entonces en la imagen que William tendrá ante la sociedad sin contar la manera en que lo afectarás. Al menos los Brighton tienen algunos contactos pero ¿y tú? ¿Qué tienes? Serás la ruina de William. ¿Te ha hablado de Catherine?"

"¿Catherine?", preguntó con un hilo de voz.

"Catherine Callaghan. Es la hija de Kenneth Callaghan, importante industrial de Chicago. Habíamos comenzado a hablar con su esposa sobre una posible unión entre ella y William. La señorita Callaghan es en realidad la mujer que mi sobrino necesita a su lado pero ahora con esta nueva excentricidad de su parte… En fin, espero que sepas hacia dónde es que lo estarás arrastrando."

Candy bajó la mirada y se quedó en silencio. Excentricidades. En muchas ocasiones había escuchado como asociaban esa palabra con el tío abuelo William pero que la tía abuela Elroy la hubiera utilizado refiriéndose a su decisión de adoptarla y ahora de casarse con ella, le había golpeado. ¿Sería suficiente el amor? ¿Sería ella en realidad lo que él necesitaba? Saliendo de su ensimismamiento su corazón empezó a latir frenéticamente al escuchar aquella otra voz pero se sintió incapaz de cambiar de posición.

"Tía, pensé que ya se había retirado de la empresa." Pronunció con severidad. Había salido satisfecho de la sala de reuniones después de haberse encargado de hablar directamente con el concejo pero cuando dobló por un pasillo hacia su oficina, su pulso se aceleró. Ahí se encontraba George, recargado sobre una pared de manera pensativa. Luego que su secretario le explicara lo que había pasado, le pidió que aguardara ahí un momento más y se apresuró a ingresar. Su instinto no le había fallado y su tía había hecho algo a juzgar por la postura y palidez en el rostro de Candy.

"Y estaba por hacerlo cuando recordé que seguramente aquí estaría Candice así que pasé a saludarla y conversar un rato con ella."

"Pudo esperar a que regresáramos a la mansión."

"¿Y para que esperar si podía hacerlo ahora? En fin, me retiro, te veo más tarde. Espero que hayas tenido una fructífera conversación con los miembros del concejo."

Sin responderle, Albert observó cómo su tía empezaba a retirarse y cuando su figura despareció por la puerta, caminó rápidamente hasta donde se encontraba todavía sentada Candy. "¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué te dijo mi tía?" le preguntó con preocupación en la voz, tomando sus manos entre las suyas. Las tenía frías. Al ver que no le respondía, alzó una mano y levantó suavemente su rostro por la barbilla, "¿Candy?"

La rubia levantó la mirada encontrándose con esos ojos azules que la observaban con amor y ansiedad. Y sin poder evitarlo, la vista empezó a nublársele.

"Candy, ¿Qué pasa?", preguntó Albert envolviéndola en el dulce calor de su abrazo.

Tratando de contener las lágrimas, la joven rompió suavemente el abrazo y mirándolo a los ojos, le soltó, "Después de escuchar a la tía abuela Elroy, creo que ella tiene razón, Albert. No soy la persona indicada para tu vida."

"¿Cómo? ¿De qué estás hablando?", exclamó confundido frunciendo el ceño.

"Tú necesitas a alguien que esté a la altura de tu posición. A alguien que en realidad pueda apoyarte como tu familia espera que lo haga Catherine Callaghan."

"¿Catherine?", preguntó alzando las cejas, "¿Qué tiene que ver aquí Catherine? Ella solo es una joven que próximamente será presentada en sociedad y mi tía quería que yo fuera su acompañante. Anoche fui claro en decirle que eso es imposible porque estoy contigo, Candy."

En los ojos verdes se vio reflejado levemente el alivio, sin embargo, "Pero si estás con alguien de distinta posición social y sobre todo alguien que no conoce de donde proviene, tu imagen y prestigio quedarían arruinados e incluso puede ser que con el tiempo tu fortun…"

"Candy,", la interrumpió suavemente, conociendo a su tía, sabía hacia donde se dirigía. Ya le había dicho lo mucho que la amaba pero aun no le había dicho todo lo que ella significaba para él. "¿Recuerdas que una vez te dije que a la gloria y riqueza prefería la naturaleza? Bueno, tú estás por encima de todas las cosas." Volvió a tomar sus manos y las acarició. "Cuando me fui del apartamento, alejarme de tu lado ha sido una de las cosas más duras que he tenido que afrontar en mi vida. Encontrándome recluido en Lakewood, a veces pensaba que la razón por la que podía seguir adelante era por el simple hecho de saberte viva; que respiraba solo porque tú lo hacías pero incluso volviéndome a encontrar lleno de lujos y de todas las cosas que cualquier hombre quisiera desear, constantemente miraba a mi alrededor y sin poder evitarlo tu imagen aparecía. No había nada que pudiera reemplazar tu lugar, añoraba volver a sentir tu contacto, sentir que recibías encantada mi abrazo y como ya sabes…", Albert rió de medio lado, avergonzado, "…aun en ese tiempo seguí cuidando de ti a la distancia, procurando lo que tuvieras lo que yo creía que tú necesitabas."

_Rockstown… _el nombre de ese pueblo apareció inmediatamente en la mente de Candy, recordando todo lo que Albert le había contado. Y como si fuera posible, con cada palabra que él decía su pulso seguía acelerándose.

"Cuando estoy contigo y me miras, sé que sabes en realidad quien soy. Contigo no pretendo ser el hombre de negocios ni el tío abuelo William, simplemente puedo ser yo, Albert. He estado en muchos lugares y ya te he contado algunas de mis historias y principales experiencias a través de mis cartas y en nuestro viaje a Lakewood, ya que todo ello me ha convertido en el hombre que hoy soy. Sin embargo, todavía hay tanto por contar… pero todo ello no significa nada si no tienes a alguien con quien desees compartirlo en realidad. Tú eres esa persona para mí, Candy. Por ti escalaría la montaña más alta e incluso cruzaría nadando los mares. Por ti estoy dispuesto a cruzar todas fronteras y a seguir rompiendo todas las reglas que dicte esta sociedad. Si tú estás conmigo, no me importaría perderlo todo, Candy, porque incluso cuando viví sin tener un centavo en el bolsillo, mi amor, todos los días me hacías sentir como si fuera un millonario por el hecho de tenerte a mi lado. Tú eres lo único que necesito."

Candy cerró los ojos y la humedad hasta ahora medio contenida fluyó sin más. Todo su interior era una agitación debido a la creciente felicidad y explotó internamente al escuchar sus siguientes palabras.

"¿Me harías el honor de casarte conmigo, Candy?", dejándose llevar por todo la emoción al haberle expuesto sus sentimientos, Albert no pudo esperar para hacerle esa pregunta.

La joven abrió de golpe los ojos y con lágrimas aun fluyendo de ellos, observó cómo Albert estaba ahora frente a ella de rodillas, apoyado en una sola pierna y en sus manos sostenía una cajita abierta. Las palabras de Albert en conjunto con el reluciente brillo de lo que parecía ser un anillo, hizo que contuviera la respiración. Un anillo, una proposición.

"Si te soy honesto, me hubiera encantado proponértelo sobre la Colina de Pony en dónde nuestra historia empezó pero no pude resistirme más tiempo, moría por hacerte esta pregunta y bueno, la oportunidad se presentó. Entonces, que dices, Candy ¿Me harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa?"

Una última lágrima se deslizó por las mejillas de Candy y su rostro se iluminó en una radiante sonrisa. Dominada por la emoción, empezó a asentir frenéticamente mientras se lanzaba sobre Albert, haciendo que éste perdiera el equilibrio y cayera acostado de lado con ella entre sus brazos. "¡Acepto, Albert, claro que acepto!"

Sintiéndola de esa manera entre sus brazos, el hombre cerró la cajita con una mano, apretó a Candy contra él y con vehemencia selló esa promesa con un beso cargado de amor. Luego tendría tiempo de ponerle el anillo.

oOoOoOo

Elroy Andrew soltó un suspiró y asintió con aceptación. Deseando ver si su último intento por impedir esa irracional unión tenía éxito, yendo en contra de sus principios, se quedó escuchando detrás de la puerta. Una sonrisa de satisfacción amenazó con aparecer en sus labios cuando había escuchado hablar a Candy pero en cuanto su sobrino tomó la palabra, esta se esfumó y se sintió completamente estupefacta.

Ciertamente William le había mencionado en alguna ocasión lo que esa chiquilla había hecho por él pero nunca se imaginó cuanto eso significaba para él. Pensaba que era agradecimiento, empatía, pero no que algo más profundo los uniera. Ahora empezaba a comprender el porqué de su actuar en Miami en la fiesta de inauguración de Sarah y Raymond y como Anthony, Alistear y Archibald siempre la defendían. Siempre había estado cegada por esas acusaciones y por su el dolor de haber perdido a Anthony. Quizás esa chiquilla no era tan mala y si en realidad era lo que William necesitaba, finalmente había llegado la hora de dejar atrás sus viejas tradiciones y empezar a vivir en "el nuevo mundo" como Archibald una vez le había dicho.

Candy era un diamante en bruto pero ella se encargaría de pulirlo para que estuviera a la altura de William. Con esa determinación, se encaminó en silencio hacia la puerta de salida de la oficina de George.

oOoOoOo

**Notas de pie de página**

[107] En 1886 el 22° y 24° presidente de los E.E.U.U., Grover Cleveland, contrajo matrimonio con Frances Folsom al poco tiempo que ésta cumpliera veintiún años. Al fallecer el padre de Frances, al no dejar testamento la corte nombró a Cleveland su tutor. Le llevaba veintiocho años.

oOoOoOo

**Notas personales:**

Hola nuevamente a todas. Perdón en verdad por el enorme retraso en la publicación de este capítulo. Como algunas ya sabrán, formo parte del equipo de traducción de CCFS para Foro Andrew y pues regularmente al terminar un capítulo del fic, sigo traduciendo la novela, reviso algunas traducciones y luego continúo escribiendo.

Estaba ya escribiendo este capítulo cuando los primeros días de noviembre uno de mis hijos jugando se fracturó el brazo y por tener 3 fracturas, fue necesario operarlo. Eso me alejó todo ese mes y parte de diciembre de la escritura y traducciones ya que todavía no estaba enyesado y debía vigilarlo. Y para cuando finalmente quise retomarlo a mediados de diciembre, se me vinieron las fechas encima y por poquitos fui escribiendo. Pero bueno, finalmente aquí estamos. Gracias por toda su paciencia y eterna espera. De mi hijo, se va recuperando y a mediados de enero le quitan el yeso.

Y ahora sí, entremos al capítulo. La novela y el manga no nos narran nada respecto a Candy ingresando a las oficinas de los Andrew, esto lo vemos únicamente el en anime cuando ella va a buscar al tío abuelo William para hablarle sobre el compromiso con Neal así que en esta historia, esta fue la primera vez que ella ingresaba a ese lugar.

Por aparte, siempre he leído en muchos fics sobre el famoso _Concejo _y como este le pone mil trabas a Albert para poder contraer matrimonio con Candy_. _Pero en lo personal, difiero completamente con eso aunque es interesante leer como es que Albert logra vencerlos, jejeje. En sí, sabemos del Concejo gracias al anime pero en CCFS este ni se menciona y para ser sincera, no recuerdo si en el manga se lo haga. En CCFS lo que se sabe por medio de una de las cartas de Albert en el epílogo, es que la tía Elroy junto a **algunos ancianos** que fueron muriendo con el paso del tiempo, conocían la identidad de Albert e idearon un plan para que él creciera ejos de todos y así proteger su posición. Esto, creo que es lo que la mayoría asocia con el Concejo. En toda la novela no vuelve a hacerse mención de un grupo similar y para quienes crean que este grupo era quien se oponía al compromiso de Annie y Archie, la novela solo indica que era la tía abuela, los padres de Archie y algunos miembros de la familia sin especificar quien. Sin embargo, como todo clan escocés, los Andrew tendrían que tener algún grupo selecto que en algún momento fungía como _consejero _del patriarca en ciertos asuntos. Algo así como los consejeros del rey. No obstante, lo que este grupo (llamémoslo _concejo_) opinara, no tenía más poder y autoridad que el patriarca. Al final, la decisión del patriarca es la que prevalecía sin importar lo que otros dijeran u opinaran. Ellos, simplemente debían obedecer. Dos claros ejemplos en la novela son la adopción de Candy y la bendición del patriarca para el compromiso de Archie y Annie. (Por cierto, me fui como hilo de media cuando estaba escribiendo la discusión de Albert con el concejo y creo que le eché más _salsa _de la necesaria, jejeje)

Del tema tutor-pupila ya había comentado algo en mis notas personales del capítulo 18, pero sí desean refrescar un poco la memoria, pueden ir a leer algunos fragmentos de la novela donde se especifica claramente el tipo de relación legal de Candy y Albert.

Y de lo demás, pues simplemente es mi imaginación de cómo pudo en cierto momento suceder las cosas aunque he de confesar que estoy convencida que la propuesta de matrimonio si se llevó a cabo en la Colina de Pony pero por el fic… De la tía Elroy como dije en algún capítulo anterior, creo que solamente era una anciana arraigada a las viejas costumbres y tradiciones en las que fue educada. Por experiencia sé que a las personas mayores les cuesta demasiado romper o cambiar la manera en que las cosas se han hecho por años.

Espero en verdad que este capítulo haya sido del agrado de ustedes. Una vez más mil gracias a todas aquellas siguen la historia de manera anónima pero en especial, a quienes me han dejado un comentario. No saben cuánto me emociona leerlas y saber las reacciones que esta historia causa en ustedes. En verdad me sorprendió recibir la cantidad de comentarios que el capítulo anterior generó, la mayor cantidad hasta la fecha, y pues como que tendré que ausentarme más seguido, jajajaja… Son bromas. Bueno, esta vez mis agradecimientos van para:

**Rocio CR, Carito Andrew, Ana Edith, maravilla121, Glenda, luissid, Blackcat, Guest 1, Georgia Celli, Stormaw, Paloma, Guest 2, Erika A, Skarllet Northman, Gina Riquelme O, Paolau2, Ladeth Van Gohg, Ms Puddle, La Castaaneda, Melissa Reyes, Reeka21, Kamisumi Shirohoshi, Lukyta, Nayr, Mercedes, mfloresmayes, Elluz, Crisnadiarole, Amigocha, flaquita, Cristian Rey, Eydie Chong, Isa, Maria Elena Sanchez Trejo, Veronique, Liz 1, Liovana, Bals, Tania Lizbeth, Lu de Andrew, Litzy, Susana Rojas, Josie, Candy Bert, Diaby, Palomapue, Nadia Andrew, Luz, ccc73, Angdl, Guest 3, Guest 4, Patty, Sandryss, Guest 5, Candy77, Guest 6, Guest 7.**

Haré lo posible por subir el siguiente capítulo a la brevedad pero enero siempre es un mes cargado en mi país ya que se empieza el siguiente ciclo escolar y a correr con útiles, forrar cuadernos, reuniones de padres, etc., pero ya veremos.

Espero en verdad que hayan pasado una Feliz Navidad y que este próximo año 2016, las reciba con muchas bendiciones. Que todas sus metas y sueños se cumplan. ¡Feliz 2016! Dios las bendiga sobreabundantemente y un gran abrazo para todas.

_P.D. Con motivos de subir el capítulo a la brevedad que ya sé que me ahorcan, actualizaré el capítulo con mis respuestas a quienes no lo pude hacerlo en privado en los siguientes días. Paciencia y mil disculpas, pero no me he olvidado de ustedes._

Hoy sí, acá van mis respuestas:

**Angdl: **Hola por ahí, pues si me salvé de tus jitomatazos no tuve tanta suerte con otras cosas más pesadas, jajajaja. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior y pues es que en ese punto, ya no podían seguir con ese estira y encoje. Ya todo estaba dicho y preparado. Un fuerte abrazo y espero que te encuentres muy bien.

**Antlay: **Merci Beaucoup, dear Antlay! I guess I haven't replied to you earlier but I'm not quite sure. It's been a long time since I was in . ANW, here I go. Thanks a lot for your kind words, I really appreciate them. Yes, they finally have found their happiness and Candy's foster mothers are happy because of that. I guess since she was a little girl, their mothers were praying for their their little. And about Dr. Martin, it is just my guess that everyone always had seen their love except the two of them, hehehe. Hope you have liked this new chapter. Hugs and wish you a happy and very blessed 2016.

**Bals: **Hola Bals. Me alegra en verdad que la historia sea de tu agrada y como ya les he dicho, en serio disculpa la demora pero esta vez las cosas se escaparon de mis manos. Espero que te encuentres bien y recibe un fuerte abrazo.

**Candy77: **Hola Candy. Muchas gracias por tus palabras y aquí me tienes. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado. Un fuerte abrazo y espero seguir leyéndote.

**Crisnadiarole: **¡Hola por Venezuela! ¿Cómo están todas por allá? Gracias en verdad por su enorme paciencia y espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado o al menos como podría ir la historia original. ¿Desanirme? Para nada, estoy más que motivada para terminar la historia gracias a todo su apoyo, aunque he de añadir que creo que ya no falta mucho. Un abrazo a todas.

**Cristian Rey: **Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo pasado y espero que este también, jajaja. Un abrazo.

**Diaby: **Muchas gracias Diaby, agradezco en verdad tus palabras. Un fuerte abrazo.

**Elluz: **¡Hola, Elluz! Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior y referente a la frase, sí, es escocés gaélico (o al menos eso decía la página que encontré). Parece que hay diferentes _dialectos _de gaélico… :/ El _Mo luaidh_, decía que puede significar _mi amor _o _mi amada_, pero se usa para hacer referencia a un sentimiento de amor hacia la pareja. A mí también me encantó la frase completa, jajaja. Y pues ya viste como defendieron su amor o mejor dicho, como lo hizo Albert. En ese sentido Candy estaba paralizada pero creo que es normal por el respeto que sentía por la tía abuela. Espero que te encuentres muy bien, un abrazo, y nos seguimos leyendo.

**Erika A: **Hola Erika, no sé si tu primer mensaje es el que está como _guest 1_ pero creo que sí. Sí es así, ahí está mi respuesta más detallada. Si no, me alegra mucho escuchar que te guste la historia. Espero que te encuentres muy bien. Bendiciones y un abrazo.

**Glenda: **Gracias en verdad por la primera parte de tu comentario, y de la segunda, la verdad me sacó la risa. Jejeje, Perdón. Pero estoy de acuerdo contigo. La personalidad y actitudes de ambos son tan diferentes como el día y la noche. Imposible no amar a Albert. Un abrazo.

**Guest 1: **_Hola! Soy una fiel seguidora de tu historia, mi respeto para ti, en serio es…_

Hola por ahí. Te agradezco en verdad tus palabras. No termino de sorprenderme cada vez la manera en que ustedes están recibiendo esta historia pero eso ha sido uno de los mayores motores que me siguen impulsando a escribir y terminarla. Gracias en verdad seguirla hasta ahora y por estar al pendiente de ella. Igualmente éxitos para ti y los tuyos. Bendiciones y recibe un fuerte abrazo.

**Guest 2: **_Espero te encuentres bien. Gracias por relatar la a historia como lo haces…_

Hola por ahí. Gracias en verdad por haber estado pendiente de la historia y supongo que sí estuviste revisando a ver si había actualización. Eso me sorprendió. Gracias en verdad. De que los caso, los caso, jajajaja aunque creo que ese no será del todo el final pero si ya de los últimos capítulos. Me da nostalgia que se vaya a acabar pero ni modo. Annie y Patty? No te prometo nada porque en sí no había pensado que fueran personajes activos en la historia pero veremos que podemos hacer. ;) Un abrazo y que estés muy bien.

**Guest 3: **_Por fa dejes de contar lo que hace Terry cuando se entere de lo que esta…_

Hola, antes que nada gracias por seguir la historia. De Terry tengo pensado algo que ya pronto lo descubrirán, chanan… jajaja a ver que opinan. Un fuerte abrazo y saludos.

**Guest 4: **_Sube muchas pero muchas temporadas.__Por favorrrrr…_

Pues trataré de hacerlo, hasta que el cerebro se me fría, jajaja. Pero en serio, aunque me gustaría creo que la historia hoy si ya va para su final. Un abrazo y gracias por comentar.

**Guest 5: **_Me encanto tu historia y apesar de que me encanta terri…_

Hola. Tu comentario me sacó una sonrisa, de verdad. La razón es porque son contadas las chicas a las que he conocido que a pesar que les encanta el personaje de Terry, también le dan una oportunidad a Albert. Generalmente tienden a cerrarse y no ver más allá. Y como ya has podido ver, pues este fic está centrado en la pareja de Albert y Candy, así es como interpreto CCFS. Terry en realidad el amor que ella vivió en su adolescencia y creo que a muchas les impactó la manera en que ese _amor_ se truncó, pero era lo que tenía pensado la autora para que Candy pudiera pasar a su tercer amor. Un fuerte abrazo y bendiciones.

**Guest 6:**_Amiga, me encanta tu fanfic es hermoso…_

Hola, siento que te conozco pero no doy, jejeje, lo siento. Perdón de verdad por la larga espera pero ya ves que fue lo que me impidió actualizar pronto. Pero aquí me tienes, espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado. Un abrazo, y que estés muy bien.

**Isa: **¡Hola Isa! Y por aquí estoy de vuelta, jejeje. Pues si bien la historia no terminó de golpe con la declaración de ambos no sé qué tanto más vaya a tardar para que termine o que pueda alargarla. La verdad que cuando empecé a escribirla solo la imaginé sobre la trama de qué los llevó a estar juntos pero una vez casados, no más, jajaja Espero en verdad no decepcionarlas en esa parte. Y de la tía Elroy, pues ya vez la reacción. Creo que todas esperábamos más o menos esa reacción de su parte y pues era lógica pero más allá de reaccionar, no había mucho que ella pudiera hacer ya que no está por encima de la autoridad del patriarca. Un abrazo y espero que te encuentres muy bien.

**Josie: **Jajajaja, si que me hiciste reír con eso de quedarte a medias y siempre con la incógnita de no saber si andaba ese par fantaseando pero ya ves que no, esa vez si que fue bien real todo. Beso, declaración y hasta bendición de la Señorita Pony y la Hermana María. Y como ves en este capítulo, pues ya se dio el _mayor enfrentamiento _que todos temían pero no Albert, no. En la novela por ningún lado demuestra estar preocupado por lo que el concejo dirá. :) Espero que todo esté bien por allá contigo. Un fuerte abrazo y bendiciones.

**Litzy: **¡Hola Litzy! Pues si yo tampoco mal recuerdo también es tu primer comentario así que bienvenida y muchas gracias por dejarlo. Agradezco en verdad tu sinceridad y me alegra más que conforme la historia avanzaba, tu fuera gustando, jajaja Del final del capítulo 21, creo que no me sirvió de mucho la sombrilla para protegerme ya que hasta cosas de piedra me arrojaron, jajaja pero ya me lo esperaba. Lo que no me esperaba, era la reacción de todas cuando _compuse el desastre_, jajaja. En verdad me sorprendió. La verdad que cuando estoy escribiendo solo empiezo a escribir con la idea de a dónde quiero llegar y que cosas sucedan pero poco a poco se van dando 'los detalles' y esas cosas. Sabía que Albert tenía que decir en algún momento _te amo_ pero la verdad no sabía ni como así que solo me dejé llevar por la imaginación. Antes de subir esta actualización, leí toda esa parte y la verdad hasta yo misma me ericé, jajaja, me recordó las palabras de una chica que dijo que sintió aquella necesidad y casi quebrantamiento en Albert cuando lo pronunció así que yo misma me quedé con una sonrisa de enamorada, jajaja. Bueno, espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado. Un abrazo y gracias nuevamente por estar presente.

**Liz 1: **Hola Liz. Gracias en verdad por tus motivantes palabras y la verdad que me sorprende que hayas leído la historia en 3 días ya que si está larga, jejeje. Perdón por la espera de casi tres meses pero por acá estamos de vuelta. Un abrazo y espero que te encuentres muy bien.

**Mercedes: **Hola Mercedes, jejejeje, me alegra que hayas disfrutado el capítulo anterior. Espero que todo esté bien por allá. Un abrazo y bendiciones.

**Paloma: **Ay Paloma, cuando leí tu comentario me sacaste una sonrisa de boba y lo he vuelto a hacer ahora que lo estoy leyendo para responderte. En verdad aprecio mucho tus palabras. Gracias. Pero uff, creo que estoy tan lejos de considerarme escritora pero seguiré haciendo mis 'tanes' en el Candy mundo cuando se pueda. La honrada soy yo que ustedes sigan leyendo lo que sea que se me venga a la mente porque me he encontrado muchas veces divagando hasta llegar al punto que quiero llegar pero ahí se ha ido la historia. Pensé que este capítulo sería cortísimo y mira en lo que resultó… Recibe un fuerte abrazo.

**Patty: **Hola Patty. Antes que nada gracias en verdad por haberle dado una oportunidad a esta historia y me alegra saber que te haya gustado y más aún saber que te haya llegado. Gracias en verdad. Espero seguir viéndote por acá. Un fuerte abrazo y nuevamente feliz año.

**Rocio CR: **Hola Rocío, antes que nada recibe una hiper retrasada felicitación de mi parte por tu cumpleaños. Espero en verdad que lo hayas pasado muy bien. Finalmente estoy por aquí. Muchas gracias por haber estado pendiente para ver si actualizaba, por haber vuelto a leer la historia y por tu insistencia. Jajaja La verdad que mientras escribía, tu nombre era uno de los primeros que venía a mi mente. Un fuerte abrazo.

**Sandryss: **Hola Sandryss, gracias por haber salido del anonimato y dejarme unas palabras. Agradezco en verdad lo que dices. Cuando empecé a escribir este fic en agosto del 2014, pensé que por abril del 2015 ya lo tendría terminado porque no sabría como escribirlo o que tanto alargarlo o como hacer, ay, no sé ni como explicarme. Me sorprendía a mi misma escribiendo largos capítulos y que la historia no avanzaba tanto. Y aquí me tienes ahora a principios del 2016. Este capítulo pensé que iba a ser mini y ya ves. En fin, lo que quiero decir es que mi mayor meta es terminarlo y espero en verdad poder darle un digno final a Candy. Un abrazo, gracias nuevamente por dejarme unas palabras y espero poder seguir leyéndote por acá. Bendiciones.

**Susana Rojas: **Y como ves atrás quedó la indecisión, jajaja. Albert solo necesitaba saber que Candy le correspondía para lanzarse contra todos como león. :D De la serie, ya que tuve que estar lejos de la escritura y la _concentración_, finalmente la vi. En verdad agradezco haber estado traduciendo del italiano porque solo la encontré en italiano jajaja pero a entendí weeee. Sí, el conde Ristori al final pelea por su amor por Eliza y se impone ante la aristocracia como Albert lo haría por Candy pero si te soy sincera, detesté el final. Es que detesto esos finales pero para sacarme el mal sabor, vi _La hija de Eliza_, jajaja, también en italiano. Esa me quitó la fea sensación de la anterior y me eché mis segunda ronda de taco de ojo, jajajaja. Un abrazo y espero que estés bien.

**Tania Lizbeth: **¡Muchas gracias Tania! Me entusiasmó bastante que hayas vuelto a leer la historia completa. Un fuerte abrazo.

**Veronique: **¡Hola Veronique! Jejeje, me sacaste una sonrisota con tu comentario y pues la verdad me llena de satisfacción que te haya gustado la declaración. La mirada de Albert, ay, cualquiera podría derretirse ante ella. Y de los reviews, jajaja, pues qué, yo también me he quedado sorprendida por el tamaño de algunos y para que mentirte, me encanta leer todo lo que dicen pero siento lo mismo con todos. Yo cuando dejo un review, tampoco me extiendo mucho, bueno, solo algunas veces, jaja. Un abrazo y que estés muy bien.


	24. Somos uno - Primera parte

**CAPÍTULO VEINTICUATRO: Somos uno – Primera parte**

Primavera, 1921

Desde aquel día, el tiempo había transcurrido rápidamente para Candy y en ocasiones, todavía se preguntaba si lo que había estado viviendo hasta ahora era tan solo un sueño. Hacía tiempo que ya no vivía más en el Hogar de Pony, sino que ahora vivía en la residencia principal de los Andrew, en Chicago. Pero eso no era lo que la hacía sentirse de esa manera. Ella, ya no era simplemente Candice White, la niña huérfana que esa prestigiosa familia había adoptado, sino que era la futura señora de William Albert Andrew, el patriarca del clan. Cerró los ojos y una soñadora sonrisa apareció en sus labios, recordando esa noche en que todo se hizo oficial.

_(Inicio del flashback)_

En cuanto llegó a la mansión, Albert le había comentado que los últimos tres días la enorme residencia era víctima de un incesante bullicio, y ese día, todo parecía haber incrementado. La joven había podido comprobar con sus propios ojos, como un ejército de sirvientes dirigidos por Adrien, iba y venía por todas partes organizando los últimos detalles. El motivo era la celebración del trigésimo tercer cumpleaños del patriarca, pero solo Candy y Albert conocían que al final de la velada, eso habría cambiado. Al fin y al cabo, no sería la primera vez que una fiesta de los Andrew cambiaba su motivo.

Más tarde, desde su habitación, la música de fondo interpretada por la orquesta podía escucharse de manera amortiguada, y Candy con ayuda de una doncella estaba terminando de arreglarse. Su corazón dio un vuelco ante el firme pero suave llamado en la puerta, y sintió como su cuerpo era atravesado por una corriente eléctrica. El que estaba al otro lado, no podía ser otro que Albert. Si se hubiera encontrado sola, no habría dudado en salir corriendo y lanzarse a sus brazos pero teniendo compañía, lo mejor era guardar la compostura. Mientras que la doncella se dirigía a abrirle, la rubia rápidamente contempló con satisfacción su imagen en el espejo de cuerpo entero pero en el instante en que lo escuchó, su corazón empezó a acelerarse, y disfruto el sonido de aquel dulce timbre de voz.

"Buenas noches, ¿Ya está lista la Señorita Candice?"

"Sí, Señor Andrew." Respondió la doncella con una ligera reverencia, manteniendo la cabeza inclinada en señal de respeto. "Por favor, pase adelante. Enseguida la llamo."

Albert asintió e ingresó con un aire de seguridad a la antesala, aunque en su interior, su corazón latía de manera desenfrenada debido a los nervios. Ajena a esto y dominada por el deseo de verlo, en el mismo estado salió Candy de la recámara. Había escogido minuciosamente un elegante vestido sin mangas de escote en V, pronunciándose el escote en la parte posterior un par de centímetros por debajo de media espalda. El cabello recogido en estilo victoriano, caía libremente con perfectos bucles hacia un lado, sirviendo de marco para acentuar sus delicadas facciones. Albert, simplemente se quedó sin palabras.

La joven por su lado, quedó deslumbrada por la impresionante figura frente a ella, permitiéndose de manera inconsciente darle un ligero vistazo. Vistiendo en un impecable esmoquin negro, los hombros de Albert parecían casi abarcar por completo la anchura de la puerta. Llevaba el cabello cuidadosamente recortado, sin embargo, su rebelde mechón sobre la frente le proporcionaba un toque arrebatador. Eso acompañado de su pulcro afeitado, resaltaban sus masculinos y cincelados rasgos. Pero cuando la rubia se encontró con sus impresionantes ojos, sintió como un agradable cosquilleo se apoderaba de ella. La seductora mujer que habitaba en lo profundo de su ser, por un momento se regocijó por el efecto que había provocado en él, quien seguía cautivado contemplándola boquiabierto, todavía sin pronunciar palabra. Pero al cabo de un par de segundos, la seductora mujer fue reemplazada por la tímida y recatada bajo aquellas circunstancias, ruborizándose hasta el tuétano por la intensidad con que era observaba.

"¿Desea que le traiga su chal, Señorita Candice?", preguntó la doncella sacando a la pareja de su embelesamiento.

"Sí… gracias Jessy."

Después de que la doncella volvió a hacer una reverencia, y se dirigió a la recámara para traer el chal, Albert se acercó en dos zancadas hasta Candy. Tomó la mano en que lucía su anillo de compromiso y con estudiada lentitud se la llevó a los labios, y tras haber depositado en ella un suave y pausado beso, se acercó a su oído para susurrarle, "Estás simplemente despampanante, Candy. Si no tuviéramos que bajar, no me importaría perderme la fiesta y te comería a besos."

Candy sintió nuevamente como sus mejillas se encendían y su corazón empezó acelerarse. No supo decir si se había debido a sus palabras o al calor de su aliento junto a su oído, o sentir que habían sido descubiertos por el retorno de la doncella. Sin inmutarse, Albert tomó el chal que la muchacha le ofrecía a la joven, colocándolo con precisión alrededor de los brazos de Candy.

"¿Lista?" preguntó con una sonrisa a lo que la joven después de tragar saliva solamente asintió, todavía contrariada por la sensación. "Muy bien, entonces vamos." Añadió él, ofreciéndole el brazo.

La rubia se tomó de su brazo y con el corazón agitado salió de la habitación. Pero era una agitación muy distinta a la anterior. Candy sabía que en esa fiesta no solo estarían representantes de la alta sociedad de Chicago, sino también los miembros de los Andrew, incluidos la Tía Abuela Elroy y los Leagan. Habían pasado dos semanas desde que había tenido lugar aquella conversación con la anciana y desde ese entonces, hacía que Candy no la veía. A pesar de que Albert le había asegurado que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, no podía evitar que por momentos la ansiedad se apoderara de ella, recordando lo que había ocurrido en el pasado con Annie y Archie, incluso con los padres de Anthony, Rosemary y Vincent Brown. Perdida en sus cavilaciones, de pronto sintió un leve tirón. Albert había detenido sus pasos.

"¿Todo bien, Candy?", preguntó poniéndose frente a ella y tomándola por la barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo. Había preocupación en su voz. La joven solo pudo asentir y aunque no fue su intención, lo hizo con cierta vacilación. Si hablaba, sabía que él la descubriría, ¿o es que ya lo había hecho? El rostro de Albert fue atravesado por el destello de una sonrisa. Se veía tan hermosa con sus preciosos ojos abiertos de par en par, y con una expresión que gritaba a viva voz toda la ansiedad que trataba de ocultar. Alzó una mano y le acarició lentamente una mejilla. La rubia cerró los ojos al sentir el cálido contacto mientras soltaba un silencioso suspiro y acto seguido, sintió sobre su boca la suave presión de unos dulces labios, que luego trazaron tiernamente su camino hasta llegar a su oído. "Te amo, te amo tanto mi amor."

Y como por acto de magia debido a esas palabras pronunciadas con fervor, el rostro de la joven se suavizó, y luego se iluminó con una sonrisa de amor. Albert, Albert, Albert… siempre conociendo a la perfección lo que ella necesitaba.

Con la felicidad desbordando por sus semblantes y tomados del brazo, Albert y Candy hicieron su aparición. La orquesta detuvo su interpretación y todos los presentes en el amplio vestíbulo, interrumpieron su amena conversación, sujetando la copa que recientemente les habían entregado y dirigiendo por completo su atención a lo alto de la escalinata. La pareja entonces empezó a descender con gracia, con una radiante sonrisa pegada en sus labios. Para quienes nunca les habían visto juntos, incluso a la distancia podía palparse que se trataba de una pareja de enamorados, lo que desató envidia y un suave murmullo entre las jóvenes casaderas. Y para quienes sí lo habían hecho, no había duda que su relación había cambiado.

Para el momento en que la pareja de rubios se detuvo a tres peldaños del final, Elroy Andrew ya se encontraba ahí esperándolos. Candy tensó su agarre sobre el brazo de Albert y tragó saliva.

"Buenas noches, tía." La saludó cortésmente el rubio. Con solemnidad, la anciana asintió levemente en respuesta, mirando primero a su sobrino y luego a su acompañante. La joven sintió que empezaba a congelarse pero prontamente escuchó a su lado la firme pero suave voz de Albert. "Si me permite, debo darle la bienvenida a nuestros invitados y aprovechando el brindis inaugural, también deseo hacer un anuncio. Luego estaré a su disposición para cualquier cosa que desee hablarme."

Perpleja y quedándose momentáneamente sin palabras, la mujer observó como la pareja tomaba una copa que un sirviente les ofrecía. Albert tomó aire en sus pulmones y justo antes que las palabras salieran de su boca, la señora Elroy lo asió suavemente del brazo, pronunciando en voz baja, "William, sé lo que pretendes hacer. Solo quería pedirte que me concedas el honor."

El hombre sopesó la petición. Conocía de sobra la postura de su tía respecto a sus sentimientos y los planes que había trazado con tal de disuadirlo. Cabía toda la posibilidad de que este fuera otro de ellos pero ésta vez, había algo en la mirada de la mujer que le hizo acceder, por lo que asintió lentamente dándole su consentimiento. Sin comprender que era lo que estaba sucediendo y cómo la velada terminaría, Candy cerró suavemente los ojos levantando una oración en su interior… _Señor… por favor no permitas que me separe de Albert… no permitas que me separe de Albert… _Sin embargo sus palabras quedaron suspendidas en su mente al escuchar la circunspecta voz de la tía Elroy y el firme agarre de Albert, tratando de transmitirle confianza.

"Estimados amigos y familia, sea cada uno de ustedes bienvenido. Para nosotros, en esta noche de celebración, es un honor contar con su grata y distinguida presencia." Con su austero semblante, la Señora Elroy empezó a hablar ante el asombro de todos. "Posiblemente algunos de ustedes estén sorprendidos de que sea yo quien esté abriendo formalmente la velada, pero debido a la ocasión, le he solicitado al Señor William que me conceda el honor. Cómo muchos de ustedes saben, él quedó bajo mi tutela a temprana edad, sin embargo, nunca me he pronunciado lo orgullosa que estoy de él."

Aunque su rostro no lo demostrara, Albert simplemente estaba maravillado escuchando el franco discurso de su tía y en su interior, una llama de esperanza empezó a inflamarse de que finalmente, ella le diera su bendición.

"Hasta hoy, he sido testigo del acertado, honorable y respetable hombre en que se ha convertido y es por eso, que en este día especial de su cumpleaños, me congratulo con él, y me complace anunciar oficialmente su compromiso con su antigua pupila, la Señorita Candice White." Hizo un gesto dirigiéndose a la joven y luego continuó, "Alcemos nuestras copas y gocémonos con ellos, siendo partícipes de este feliz acontecimiento. Por William y por Candice."

Por un brevísimo instante, la estancia quedó sepultada bajo un absoluto silencio. La sociedad sorprendida por el inesperado compromiso y los miembros de la familia por quien sería la futura Señora Andrew. Sin embargo, pasada la sorpresa, todos levantaron sus copas dejando escuchar al unísono un "Por William y por Candice". El estallido de un cristal rompiéndose contra el suelo, fue amortiguado por las complacientes voces de los invitados. Era Eliza Leagan quien debido a la impresión, se le había resbalado la copa que hasta hace un momento sujetaba con rabia. Nadie prestó importancia a ese _accidente _salvo los invitados que estaban a su alrededor, preocupados que sus ropas no se hubieran estropeado.

Ajenos a ello, con una radiante sonrisa la pareja agradeció la aclamación alzando sus copas hacia los presentes y luego de sorber un trago, las depositaron nuevamente en la charola. Conforme Candy fue escuchando el breve discurso de la tía Elroy, la preocupación y ansiedad se habían convertido en aturdimiento. No se había esperado ese repentino cambio de actitud en la anciana y menos aún, la sinceridad que vio reflejados en sus oscuros ojos al darles públicamente su bendición. Después de asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo, no podía sentirse más que extasiada. Entonces, la joven se dejó guiar por su ahora oficial prometido hacia el centro de salón, sonriendo y correspondiendo a los asentimientos de los invitados. Era hora de abrir el baile.

La orquesta reanudó su interpretación y en el ambiente empezaron a flotar las suaves notas del vals. Albert adoptó la posición correspondiente y la atrajo suavemente hacia él, introduciéndola en el baile con movimientos expertos. A pesar de no ser la primera vez que bailaban y que se encontraban así, abrazados a esa distancia, Candy no pudo evitar verse sorprendida al notar lo alto que él era en comparación a ella, y por la fuerza y energía que su cuerpo, oculto bajo el elegante traje, irradiaba. Se movía de tal manera que compensaba la diferencia de sus estaturas. Además, sentir la precisión con que sujetaba su cintura, guiándola con firmeza, le proporcionaba la sensación que no la dejaría dar un paso en falso. Sin duda, Albert era un excelente bailarín. Cerró brevemente los ojos e inhaló el limpio aroma de su piel mezclada con un toque de madera proveniente de su colonia. Con la música fluyendo a su alrededor, y otras parejas que empezaban a arremolinarse en la pista de baile, la joven soltó un suave suspiro y empezó a relajarse entre los firmes brazos de Albert, sintiéndose como una pluma en el viento, flotando a donde quiera que éste la llevara.

Y a medida que giraban y avanzaban entre las demás parejas, Candy levantó la vista y se encontró con los impresionantes ojos de su prometido, quien la observaba con devoción. Había un nuevo brillo en su mirada, y una traviesa sonrisa se extendía en los labios masculinos.

"¿En qué piensas?" preguntó ella con curiosidad.

"En lo feliz que estoy por tenerte entre mis brazos, bailando nuestro primer vals como prometidos." La joven sonrió de manera soñadora y un estremecimiento la recorrió cuando sintió las yemas de sus dedos rozarle lentamente la espalda. Pero entonces, su sonrisa se congeló y dio paso a la inquietud, cuando entrecerrando ligeramente los ojos, Albert dejó colgada la siguiente oración, "Pero…"

"¿Pero…?" inquirió un tanto impaciente.

"Pero más me gustaría que éste fuera nuestro primer vals como esposos… por lo que vendría a continuación."

Fue el turno de Candy de entrecerrar ligeramente los ojos, rascándose imaginariamente la cabeza tratando de descifrar sus palabras. Albert parecía divertido al darse cuenta de su dilema, y haciéndole un guiño, era evidente que se estaba conteniendo de soltar una carcajada. No era la primera vez que él la dejaba perdida y la volvía loca tratando de interpretar sus frases enigmáticas. ¿Es que acaso eso nunca cambiaría? Cuando un rayo de luz parecía empezar a aclarar la bruma de su mente, de pronto volvió a escuchar su dulce voz.

"¿Te he dicho hoy lo mucho que te amo?" hizo una breve pausa y luego continuó mirándola fijamente a los ojos, "Te amo, Candy."

"Yo también te amo, Albert." Respondió, dejando en el olvido el pequeño incidente.

.

Sentada en su habitual silla, Elroy Andrew observaba desde la distancia como las parejas giraban en la pista de baile, pero sus ojos estaban fijos en William y Candice. Con ojo experto, podía aseverar que la relación y entendimiento que ellos a estas alturas ya tenían, pocas parejas lograban alcanzarlo después de muchísimos años de matrimonio. Eran tan afines de una manera tan natural. Además, se encontró con que su todavía interna preocupación del que dirán no tenía sentido. Sus oídos habían alcanzado a escuchar algunos comentarios de los invitados, y todos coincidían en la hermosa pareja que hacían el Señor Andrew y su antigua pupila. Y por si fuera poco, los miembros del consejo luego de que hablaran con William, parecían estar encantados con la noticia. Todos, a excepción de Evan Matheson. Pero, ¿Qué podía esperarse del hijo de quien en el pasado, había pretendido apoderarse el patriarcado?

Con la mirada todavía fija en su sobrino y prometida, la anciana sonrió complacida para sus adentros pero luego de imaginar la ardua tarea que se le venía encima, no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro y encomendarse al cielo.

(_Fin del flashback_)

Un luminoso reflejo de luz hizo que Candy de pronto volviera a la realidad. Cerró los ojos cegada brevemente por el brillo del anillo y cuando los abrió, alzó la mano a la altura del rostro y lo observó con detenimiento. Nunca podría cansarse de contemplar la evidencia física de su compromiso con Albert. Y no que fuera únicamente lo que éste representaba. A pesar de no ser una mujer que se desviviera por alhajas y todas esas cosas, no podía negar de la exquisitez que poseía esa joya.

Simple en apariencia, pero escondía la inclinación y fascinación que los Andrew tenían por las rosas. Al principio solamente relacionaba las rosas con Anthony pero luego de visitar otras propiedades de la familia junto a la tía abuela, se dio cuenta que todas tenían algo en común: un vasto jardín de rosas. En los retratos las mujeres Andrew siempre sostenían un hermoso ramo de rosas de colores y hasta las alfombras que decoraban elegantemente las estancias, poseían detalles de las mismas. Sí, si pudiera decirse esas flores eran un distintivo en esta familia y fueron Anthony y Rosemary quienes sin duda les tenían un cariño especial. Rosemary, cuánto le hubiera gustado que continuara con vida. Dónde quiera que encontraba su retrato, pero especialmente en las villas de Lakewood y Chicago, se quedaba observándola con detenimiento, sintiendo en su corazón como si pudieran comunicarse. Sin duda, Rosemary habría sido una cuñada excepcional.

Con una suave sonrisa, la joven volvió a enfocar la mirada en el anillo. Llegando a la parte superior, el aro se dividía en dos cintas de metal que entrelazándose, se iban estrechando hasta sostener en alto un gran diamante blanco translúcido de corte redondo. La brillante piedra resaltaba por el contraste de los diminutos diamantes verdes en forma de gota que decoraban las cintas de metal. En conjunto, la joya se asemejaba a un delicada rosa que empezaba a abrir sus pétalos con el rocío del amanecer. Soltó un suspiro.

Caminó unos pasos hasta quedar frente al espejo de cuerpo entero, admirando la imagen de la mujer que este le devolvía. Contuvo el aliento y sus labios empezaron a curvarse en una radiante sonrisa, luchando contra su inherente deseo de derramar lágrimas de felicidad. Debía esforzarse por mantenerse fresca y conservar intacto su ligero maquillaje. En cualquier momento alguien llamaría a su puerta para indicarle que ya era hora, hoy era el día en que uniría su vida a la de Albert y ya no serían dos, sino serían por siempre uno.

En efecto, los últimos meses desde el día de su compromiso habían transcurrido rápidamente, y pese al deseo de ambos por casarse cuanto antes, debido al matrimonio de Archie y Annie celebrado el pasado verano y luego a compromisos previos que Albert había adquirido en el Viejo Continente, su propia boda se había visto aplazada. La joven soltó una risita al recordar como Albert en tono de broma pero con seriedad en la mirada, le había propuesto que mejor se escaparan. De haber aceptado, no quería ni siquiera imaginarse la irreparable brecha que eso hubiera causado en su ahora reposada relación con la tía Elroy. Eran evidentes los cambios que se habían suscitado en la anciana y pese al severo aspecto que siempre mantenía, en varias ocasiones ya había visto su aprobación en la mirada.

La mujer en cuestión ya se encontraba en la antesala de Candy y cuando llegó a la puerta de la habitación, encontró a la joven perdida en sus pensamientos. Puso los ojos en blanco y respiró profundamente. Ciertamente, había cosas en esa chiquilla que pese a sus esfuerzos, jamás cambiarían, empezando por su despiste pese a la relevancia de ese día.

A punto de alzar la voz para comunicarle que la esperaban, Elroy Andrew interrumpió sus palabras y se encontró observándola. Fuera de que se encontraba absorta en sus cavilaciones, el aspecto de Candice era el de una dama criada desde pequeña en los altos círculos sociales. No podía negarlo, pero lo que más le complacía, era ver la manera en que sin dejar de ser ella misma, se desenvolvía en sociedad. En ausencia de William, a donde quiera que la había acompañado, ya sea en Chicago o fuera de la ciudad, todos parecían estar encantados con la futura Señora Andrew. Posiblemente era su carisma y naturalidad lo que tenía ese efecto en las personas, algo que hasta luego de escuchar la proposición de William y encontrarse lejos de los Leagan se permitió ver. Además, parecía estar hecha a la medida para dirigir e involucrarse en los clubs de beneficencia que serían una de sus tantas atribuciones, algo que ella misma siempre había procurado dirigir a distancia. Por lo demás, había hecho grandes avances en su manera de comportarse según las normas de su clase social.

Sabiendo que había hecho lo mejor por domesticar a un espíritu similar al de Albert pero en versión femenina, aunque eventualmente brotara su lado salvaje, la mujer sonrió para sus adentros con satisfacción y luego pronunció, "Candice, ya es hora. Te esperan abajo."

Al escuchar la grave voz, Candy se sobresaltó. No que la haya asustado el tono de su voz, sino que perdida en sus pensamientos como estaba, no se percató de su presencia bajo el umbral de la habitación. "Enseguida voy, tía."

oOoOoOo

A penas habían pasado cinco minutos de la hora indicada y aunque a todos solamente les parecía ser un novio expectante por la llegada de la novia, por dentro la ansiedad y la dicha ya lo carcomían. Encontrándose en el recibidor de la iglesia, el observar el constante ingreso de personas no hacía más que aumentar la sensación.

La boda del año era como los medios habían empezado a llamarla. Si solo de ellos hubiera dependido, se habrían casado en una íntima ceremonia en la capilla del Hogar de Pony, pero debido a que el compromiso fue anunciado frente a importantes miembros de la sociedad de Chicago, y luego de haber ocupado por días los encabezados de la sección de sociales en los diarios, su tía había insistido en que el patriarca de los Andrew debía contraer nupcias en la catedral. No que a él le importara el qué dirán. No que quisiera hacer alarde de su riqueza y posición. Ante el asombro y estupefacción de su prometida, accedió a la petición de la anciana para darle a Candy su lugar.

Al sentir sobre su hombro el peso de la mano de su padrino de bodas, Albert respiró profundamente tratando de calmarse. "Estoy bien, George. Es solo que es tanto el tiempo que he esperado este momento que…"

Sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas al ver en la entrada la solemne figura de su tía. Su corazón se detuvo y dio paso a la emoción. Finalmente, el momento había llegado.

Mientras George y el resto de asistentes se dirigían a tomar sus lugares, Albert fue al encuentro de la anciana y luego de intercambiar un saludo, elegantemente le ofreció el brazo. La ceremonia nupcial estaba a punto de comenzar.

Un momento después que la música de entrada empezara a sonar, las dos figuras más importantes de la familia Andrew iniciaron su acompasado avance hasta el altar. Entre asentimientos, Elroy Andrew recorrió el pasillo con ojo crítico y un dejo de orgullo brilló en sus pupilas por estar participando en la boda de su querido sobrino. Pensar lo que se estaría perdiendo de haber seguido con su obstinación de no aceptar a Candice, quien empezaba a tener en su corazón un lugar especial. Cuando llegaron a la banca de la primera fila, con gracia se ubicó en su lugar y un calor envolvió su corazón al observar de frente el resplandeciente rostro de William. Pese a su serio semblante, los ojos de la anciana sonrieron cuando él le dirigió un asentimiento y sin ser consciente de ello, volvieron a sonreír cuando al girarse para quedar de cara a la entrada, se encontró con los sonrientes rostros de la Señorita Pony y de la Hermana María.

Después de que Albert tomara su posición frente al altar con George a su lado, por un instante la iglesia quedó sumida en un profundo silencio. Las miradas de todos estaban fijas en la entrada de la catedral. Y entonces, las suaves notas de la marcha nupcial emitidas por el órgano tubular, empezaron a flotar en el aire. En todos los rostros de los presentes empezaron a florecer las sonrisas y Albert sentía que su corazón estaba a punto de explotarle. Ahí estaba ella, toda vestida de blanco y tomada del brazo del hombre a quien siempre había considerado como un hermano. Y de pronto sus fosas nasales empezaron a dilatarse y lágrimas de felicidad se deslizaron por sus mejillas.

Dedicándole una radiante sonrisa que traspasaba el velo y parecía iluminar todo el lugar, con paso pausado era el turno de Candy de dirigirse hacia el altar. Por un momento él tuvo la sensación de que el tiempo se detenía y con una sonrisa que seguramente solo era un reflejo de la de ella, contuvo el aliento y se encontró pasmado contemplando toda su belleza. En el pasado cuando aún no se sabía dueño de su corazón, día a día había sentido que languidecía. Todo el tiempo anhelando que ella le correspondiera, y luego fue el mismo tiempo el que se encargó de que ese gran corazón se entregara a él. Por lo tanto, desde que se supo su dueño, no permitió ni permitiría que nada ni nadie le arrebatara lo que en ese momento tenía frente a él. Porque ella era su Candy, su amada, su pequeña, el amor de su vida. Su compañera, su mejor amiga, la razón de su ser. Cada día y cada hora que ambos habían compartido desde que se habían conocido, parecía que había sido trazado con el fin de que ellos llegaran a este momento. Unir por siempre sus vidas. Y con cada paso que ella daba, anunciaba que estaban más cerca de alcanzarlo.

Por su lado, a ella le parecía que estaba viviendo un cuento de hadas. Su propio cuento de hadas. Con la felicidad destilando por todo su cuerpo, tomó el brazo del hombre que iba a entregarla en el altar: el Capitán Vincent Brown.

El pasado diciembre la había sorprendido al recibir una hermosa tarjeta de Navidad, y a principios de abril la sorprendió aún más con su repentina visita. Durante su breve paseo por los jardines de la mansión, ella le agradeció que hubiera aceptado la invitación que le hiciera en su pasada carta.

'_Para el señor Vincent Brown_

_Apreciable señor Brown,_

_Le agradezco por la hermosa tarjeta de Navidad que me ha enviado. Inmediatamente la puse sobre la repisa de la chimenea._

_Como sabe, no se me permitió asistir al funeral de Stear, pero aun así, permanecí fuera de la iglesia. No he podido olvidar la alegría que sentí al recibir su saludo en aquella ocasión… Siempre me había preguntado qué tipo de persona sería el padre de Anthony. Desafortunadamente, tampoco me permitieron asistir al funeral de su hijo, y es quizás por esa razón que, incluso ahora, me resulta imposible creer que Anthony y Stear realmente nos han dejado._

_Últimamente, tanto en la residencia principal de los Ardlay como en Lakewood, he tenido varias oportunidades para conversar con tranquilidad con el retrato de la señora Rosemary, la madre de Anthony. ¡Han quedado tantos cuadros que la retratan! Uso la palabra 'conversar' ya que se asemeja tanto a la realidad, respecto a simplemente admirar esas pinturas._

_Cada vez quedo afectada por el parecido que había entre madre e hijo, así como me asombra el parecido con el hermano menor de la señora, el tío abuelo William Albert. Me han dicho que eran un hermano y una hermana muy unidos._

_El tío abuelo William Albert a menudo habla con gran respeto de usted, señor Brown, como si usted fuera su hermano mayor. Me cuenta con gran nostalgia los momentos que vivieron juntos._

_Espero sinceramente que venga a visitarnos a la residencia de Chicago y sería verdaderamente feliz si un día, durante la estación de las rosas, cruzáramos juntos el Portal de las Rosas en Lakewood. ¡Tendría tantas cosas de qué hablarle!_

_Oro por su salud y por la serenidad de su viaje por mar._

_Candice W. Andrew' _[108]

A pesar que esa fue la segunda vez que se veían, Candy sentía como si le conociera de años.

(_Inicio del flashback_)

"La última vez que nos vimos me fui con un deseo, ¿recuerda?" Candy entrecerró los ojos y frunció ligeramente el ceño, en un esfuerzo por recordar. Al verla, el hombre sonrió cálidamente y continuó, "En aquella ocasión, usted estaba atravesando un momento muy difícil pero cuando nos despedimos, le dije que la próxima vez que nos viéramos me gustaría verla sonreír. Mi deseo se hizo realidad, Candice. Me alegra mucho ver la hermosa sonrisa de la cual mi hijo siempre me escribía y sobro todo, que haya alcanzado su felicidad junto a William. Sé que Anthony desde el cielo también les da su bendición".

La joven sintió como sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse y al igual que en el pasado, no pudo resistir el impulso de abrazarlo. El Señor Brown delicadamente le devolvió el abrazo y Candy volvió a verse envuelta por el calor que desprendía aquel corazón. Un calor que solamente había experimentado con él: el calor de un padre.

Dejándose llevar por una fuerza en su interior, la rubia rompió suavemente el abrazo y se escuchó decir en voz alta, mirándolo a los ojos, "Señor Brown, ¿me haría el honor de entregarme en el altar?"

La sorpresa atravesó el rostro masculino y un instante después, pronunció con una cálida sonrisa, "El honor es todo mío, Candice. Será un verdadero placer."

(_Fin del flashback_)

Y ahí estaba ahora, a punto de ingresar a la catedral. Sentía las mejillas entumecidas pero no podía dejar de sonreír y su sonrisa se ensanchó al recordar su sueño de la noche anterior.

Por primera vez tras haber superado junto a Albert la muerte de Anthony, la joven había visto al muchacho en sueños y todo era tan real que había despertado con la sensación como si él nunca hubiera partido. Su imagen seguía siendo la que ella recordaba. Pero eso mismo fue lo que la hizo despertar. Era tal como le había dicho Anthony aquel día en que los pétalos de las rosas caían como si fuera nieve: quien se va, sigue viviendo para siempre en nuestros corazones.

"¡Anthony!, creí que habías…"

"Veo que recuperaste tu sonrisa, Candy, ¿continuarás viviendo con ella, verdad?"

"Claro, Anthony. Porque viviré junto a la persona que amo." [109]

El suave toque de la mano de del señor Brown más las voces de Annie y Patty que venían desde atrás, hicieron que volviera a la realidad. Entonces, la melodía llegó a sus oídos y junto al padre de Anthony comenzó su avance. Un leve temblor la sacudió cuando sintió de golpe como todas las miradas se posaban sobre ella pero cuando sus ojos se fijaron en la figura del alto hombre al fondo de la iglesia, fue presa de la emoción. En sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa nunca antes vista y aunque su interior le gritaba que volara para acortar la distancia, tal como lo habían ensayado, sin prisa caminó hacia él.

De nada le sirvió saber por anticipado lo que él vestiría. Su corazón dio un vuelco y luego contuvo la respiración. Su pulso se aceleró y sus ojos se llenaron de él. Del hombre con quien, a pesar del paso del tiempo, su corazón siempre había anhelado reencontrarse. El regalo más grande con el que la vida la había recompensado. Albert, su amigo, su fuerza, su paz, su inspiración. Su Príncipe de la Colina, su compañero, su más grande y puro amor. Portando su traje escocés y dedicándole aquella sonrisa que ella tanto adoraba, se encontraba ahí frente al altar, aguardando su llegada.

Con su mirada puesta en él, recorrer el largo pasillo fue para ella como un suspiro. Y para el momento en que quedó frente a él, ya estaba completamente envuelta por el magnetismo de su presencia y sus ojos se humedecieron al sentirse embargada por todo el amor que él le profesaba con la mirada.

La música se detuvo dejando en el ambiente el eco de las últimas notas. Siguiendo el protocolo, el señor Brown estrechó en un saludo afectuoso la mano del novio y luego, volviéndose hacia Candy, alzó su palma izquierda y levantó la mano derecha de la joven, y después de dirigirles unas breves palabras, hizo entrega de la novia a Albert.

Superado por la emoción, el rubio tomó la mano de Candy con delicadeza y se la llevó a los labios. La nueva sonrisa que ella le dedicó hizo vibrar su corazón y acompañado de esa sensación, después de tomarse del brazo, se volvieron hacia el altar, y tomaron su lugar con las manos entrelazadas. Aunque se sentían flotar, escucharon con atención cada una de las palabras pronunciadas por el sacerdote y sus corazones se agitaron cuando éste leyó unos pasajes de las escrituras, percatándose que todo eso, era la manera en que siempre habían actuado el uno para el otro desde que se conocieron.

"En la primera epístola de Pablo a los corintios, el apóstol nos habla acerca del amor, '_El amor es paciente, es bondadoso; el amor no tiene envidia; el amor no es jactancioso, no es arrogante;____no se porta indecorosamente; no busca lo suyo, no se irrita, no toma en cuenta el mal__recibido__;____no se regocija de la injusticia, sino que se alegra con la verdad;____todo lo sufre__]__, todo lo cree, todo lo espera, todo lo soporta.____El amor nunca deja de ser._

Y como dice el libro de Eclesiastés en su capítulo cuatro, '_Más valen dos que uno solo, pues tienen mejor remuneración por su trabajo. Porque si uno de ellos cae, el otro levantará a su compañero; pero ¡Ay del que cae cuando no hay otro que lo levante! Además, si dos se acuestan juntos se mantienen calientes, pero uno solo, ¿cómo se calentará? Y si alguien puede prevalecer contra el que está solo, dos lo resistirán. Un cordel de tres hilos no se rompe fácilmente.'_

William y Candice, entre muchas cosas, el principal fundamento de una relación es el amor. Por lo tanto, permitan que ese tercer hilo en su matrimonio sea Dios, porque Él es la esencia del amor._"_

En silencio se miraron de soslayo y ambos sonrieron con entendimiento. Entonces, habiendo terminado la enseñanza, escucharon al religioso pedirles que se pusieran de pie uno frente al otro, tomándose de las manos.

"William Albert Andrew, ¿Aceptas a Candice White como tu legítima esposa. Prometes serle fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la pobreza y en la riqueza, hasta que la muerte los separe?"

"Acepto." Pronunció con firmeza y luego mirándola profundamente a los ojos, añadió con la voz bañada por la emoción, "Yo, William Albert Andrew, me entrego a ti en este día, Candice White, para compartir contigo mi vida. Prometo serte un esposo y compañero fiel, y apoyarte en todas tus esperanzas, metas y sueños. Mi voto estará siempre contigo. Cuando caigas, yo te levantaré. Cuando llores, estaré ahí para confortarte. Y cuando rías, compartiré contigo tu alegría. Estoy convencido que habernos conocido no fue casualidad. Es gracias a ti que he llegado a ser el hombre que hoy soy y le doy gracias a Dios por ser muy afortunado de tenerte a mi lado. Todo lo que soy y todo lo que tengo es tuyo, desde ahora y para siempre."

"Y tú, Candice White, ¿Aceptas a William Albert Andrew como tu legítimo esposo. Prometes serle fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la pobreza y en la riqueza, hasta que la muerte los separe?"

"Acepto." Respondió ella con la voz ronca, devolviéndole la mirada. Escucharlo había creado un nudo en su garganta y parecía que la había dejado sin palabras. Aclaró su garganta y tragó saliva, y luego empezó a pronunciar sus votos con la voz ligeramente entrecortada. "Yo, Candice White, me entrego a ti, William Albert Andrew, y prometo ser tu esposa fiel, compañera y amiga. Es contigo con quien he podido experimentar el perfecto vínculo del amor. Estoy segura que la bendición de recibirte hoy como mi esposo es un regalo de lo Alto, y me entrego a ti con amor y gratitud. Me siento privilegiada que seas tú mi compañero, mi guía y mi dirección y me esforzaré para ser todo lo que tú necesitas, tu ayuda idónea. Estoy viviendo uno de los anhelos más grandes de mi corazón y a partir de hoy hasta el final de mis días, te amaré como mi amado esposo, el hombre de mi vida."

Cuando Candy terminó de hablar, los ojos de Albert brillaban por las lágrimas contenidas. En la primera fila, la Señorita Pony y la Hermana María con un pañuelo se estaban secando el llanto. Y a la misma altura pero al lado contrario del pasillo, el solemne rostro de Elroy Andrew se vio afectado por la emoción.

"Ya que han declarado su consentimiento y han pronunciado sus votos, que el Señor en su bondad les fortalezca y llene este matrimonio con sus bendiciones. Lo que Dios ha unido, que no lo separe el hombre." Dijo, y luego le hizo un gesto a George para que se acercara con los anillos. "Estos anillos representan el símbolo de su compromiso y de su unión. Que sean un símbolo de fidelidad y así como no tienen principio ni fin, les recuerden todos los días su continua promesa de amor."

Albert tomó un anillo y lo deslizó en el dedo de la novia, "Candice White, recibe este anillo como símbolo de mi amor, de mi entrega y de mi fidelidad."

Y de la misma manera, Candy tomó el otro anillo y lo deslizó en el dedo del novio, "William Albert Andrew, acepta este anillo como símbolo de mi amor, de mi entrega y de mi fidelidad."

Entonces, el religioso extendió sus manos hacia ellos y pronunció, "Señor, derrama de tu gracia y bendición sobre tus hijos que hoy se han presentado ante ti. Que tu poder y tu infinito amor siempre les fortalezca y acompañe. Y en el nombre de nuestro Señor Jesucristo, bendecimos esta unión." Hizo una breve pausa y con firmeza declaró, "William, Candice, por el poder que me ha sido investido, yo los declaro, marido y mujer. William, puedes besar a la novia."

Con la respiración acelerada, lenta y cuidadosamente Albert levantó el velo de la novia, quedando extasiado al contemplar aquellos brillantes ojos que lo miraban con adoración y expectación. Por una fracción de segundo Candy lo observó embelesada, esperando sentir su cálido roce, y cuando las comisuras de sus labios empezaban a curvarse, sintió como Albert acunaba delicadamente su rostro con las manos y luego de soltar un suave suspiro mientras la miraba profundamente a los ojos, empezó a inclinarse, y selló la promesa que acababan de hacerse con un casto y prolongado beso de amor.

"Te amo, Candy, te amo esposa mía." Susurró junto a sus labios.

"Yo también te amo, mi amado esposo."

oOoOoOo

La sombra de un hombre se desplazaba sin prisa por las calles de Nueva York. A pesar de haber sido aclamado con ovaciones por su nueva interpretación como Demetrio, en la obra _El sueño de una noche de verano _de la Compañía Teatral Stratford, no se sentía con ánimos de celebrar con sus compañeros. No en esa noche en especial. Hoy, finalmente tenía que aceptar que la había perdido para siempre.

Meses atrás cuando vio la publicación en los diarios, supo de inmediato la razón por la cual nunca tuvo respuesta a su misiva. Los sentimientos de Candy habían cambiado y estaba comprometida con uno de los solteros más cotizados de América, con William A. Andrew, el Albert que él ampliamente conocía y por supuesto, la noticia lo dejó estupefacto. Sin embargo, en su corazón había guardado la esperanza que quizás, por alguna milagro de la vida, ese compromiso se rompiera y así él tendría otra oportunidad. Soltó una amarga risa al percatarse de su ingenuidad. De sobra sabía el cariño que ambos siempre se habían manifestado y el fuerte vínculo que los unía. En Londres, con sus propios ojos lo había presenciado. Y estando en América, ella le contó por carta que había alquilado un apartamento para vivir junto a Albert. Aunque estaba consciente que ella únicamente lo había hecho con el fin de ayudarlo con su amnesia, siendo sincero consigo mismo, había sentido cierto recelo, pero pronto lo desechó conociendo la rectitud, decencia y alta moralidad que a ellos los caracterizaba.

En ese entonces, aunque a la distancia, podía decirse que ella era su pareja. Pero después de la dolorosa ruptura, ¿qué podía esperar? Él mismo había hecho que Candy le prometiera que sería feliz y al parecer, había continuado adelante con su vida pero nunca se imaginó que sería al lado de Albert. Volvió a sonreír y esta vez lo hizo con pesadumbre. Cualquiera con dos dedos de frente habría dado por sentado que ese inocente cariño con el paso del tiempo, se transformaría en amor. Ya habían pasado ya más de seis años de esa dolorosa separación. Él había elegido a Susana por encima de Candy y ella, había estado de acuerdo con su decisión. Continuó con su vida y ahora era feliz. No podía culparla, ni a ella, ni a Albert.

Sus pasos lo llevaron hasta el Parque Central y cuando llegó a uno de sus lagos, se detuvo en estado meditabundo. Alzó la vista y contempló el hermoso paisaje con el Castillo Belvedere al fondo bañado bajo la luz de la luna, y se encontró evocando el mejor verano de su vida. Escocia. De pronto, ante sus ojos sobre la brillante superficie del agua, se empezó a dibujar el alegre y pecoso rostro que aún lo atormentaba. Sintiendo como la mirada se le nublaba, de lo más profundo de su corazón, comenzó a proclamar un monólogo, mezclando líneas de los personajes interpretados…

"_Oh, ¿sabía yo lo que es el amor? Ojos jurad que no, porque nunca había visto una belleza así. El amor no mira con los ojos, sino mira con el alma. El amor como ciego que es, impide a los amantes ver las divertidas tonterías que comenten. Los enamorados pueden andar sobre las telas de araña que se mecen en el tibio calor del verano, así de leve es la ilusión… _

_¡Oh amor poderoso! Que a veces haces de una bestia un hombre, y otras, de un hombre una bestia. __El amor es un humo que sale del vaho de los suspiros; al disiparse, un fuego que chispea en los ojos de los amantes; al ser sofocado, un mar nutrido por las lágrimas de aquellos; ¿qué más es? Una locura muy sensata, una hiel que ahoga, una dulzura que conserva. El gozo violento tiene un fin violento y muere en su éxtasis como fuego y pólvora que, al unirse, estallan._

_¿Cuántas veces con el semblante de la devoción y la apariencia de acciones piadosas, engañamos al mismo diablo? Sabemos lo que somos, pero no lo que podemos ser. _Ahora comprendo porqué _parece natural que la vejez se exceda en desconfianza, igual que es propio de los jóvenes andar escasos de juicio. Los viejos desconfían de la juventud porque han sido jóvenes y… en nuestros locos intentos… renunciamos a lo que somos por lo que esperamos ser. La desconfianza en nosotros mismos es un enemigo traidor que nos priva de hacer muchas cosas buenas, sin más razón que la de resolvernos e intentarlas. _

Sin embargo, _tan imposible es avivar la lumbre con nieve, como apagar el fuego del amor con palabras. El amor no prospera en corazones que se amedrentan de las sombras, y_ _hay sonrisas que hieren como puñaladas. Cuando las penas atacan, no lo hacen como un espía solitario, sino lo hacen en batallones. No sabes qué enfermo está todo aquí en mi corazón. _No obstante, _el destino es el que baraja las cartas, pero nosotros somos los que jugamos. _

_Ser o no ser, ésa es la cuestión. ¿Qué es más elevado para el espíritu? ¿Sufrir los golpes y los dardos de la insultante fortuna o tomar armas contra un mar de calamidades, y haciéndoles frente para acabar con ellos? __El desdichado no tiene otra medicina que la esperanza. No hay nada malo o bueno, el pensamiento decide tal.__"_

Cerró los ojos y exhaló con fuerza, sintiendo que de alguna manera había logrado liberar su pena y luego, dirigió sus ojos llorosos hacia la resplandeciente luna y añadió, "_¡__Buenas noches, buenas noches! La despedida es un dolor tan dulce, que diré buenas noches hasta que sea mañana." _[110]

Girándose sobre sus talones, volvió a tomar la postura con la que había llegado y se marchó. En silencio deseo en su corazón que Candy y Albert fueran felices y que él, al igual que Demetrio, algún día descubriera a su Helena. [111]

(_Continuará…_)

**Notas de pie de página**

[108] Mi traducción al español de la carta de Candy a Vincent Brown, de la traducción oficial italiana de CCFS.

[109] El párrafo anterior y esa breve conversación, es una paráfrasis de un fragmento en la retrospección de Candy tras la muerte de Anthony. Volumen 1, final de la primera parte.

'_Sí, he soñado muchas veces que Anthony todavía se encuentra con vida y, si debo ser sincera, eso sucede incluso ahora._

_En mis sueños él siempre está vivo, y yo me siento aliviada._

— _Qué bien... Anthony, creí que estabas..._

_Incluso las cosas que él me dice son siempre las mismas._

— _Candy, continúas viviendo con una sonrisa, ¿Verdad? — me pregunta con expresión serena._

— _Claro, Anthony. Porque vivo con la persona que amo..._

_Mientras le respondo, mis ojos se humedecen. En algún lugar de mi corazón, siento que todo esto no es real._

_Los seres queridos que han dejado este mundo nunca cambian, su tiempo se detiene para siempre. Es tal como había dicho Anthony, aquel día en que los pétalos de las rosas caían como nieve: quien se va, sigue viviendo para siempre en nuestros corazones. Sin embargo, desafortunadamente, no podemos verlos más…'_

[110] Frases célebres de las obras de William Shakespeare, Hamlet y Romeo y Julieta, principalmente la primera.

[111] Demetrio y Helena son otros personajes de William Shakespeare en su obra, "El sueño de una noche de verano". En ella, Demetrio estaba enamorado de Hermia, quien a su vez estaba enamorada de Lisandro, quien era su pareja. Finalmente Demetrio se enamora de Helena, quien desde siempre lo había amado.

**Notas Personales:**

¡Hola a todas!

Esto ya parece cantaleta pero nuevamente sírvanse disculparme por el retraso de este capítulo. Como ya les he comentado, la vida real ciertamente me ha absorbido y este capítulo me llevo su tiempo poder empezar a escribirlo. Escribir a detalle todo lo que había sucedido desde la última vez, hubiera tomado demasiado tiempo, así que opté por hacer flashbacks de los detalles que consideré importantes. Al final, espero sinceramente que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado y sino, pues que se vengan los reclamos, jijiji

En algunos capítulos les he comentado que al ir descubriendo nuevos detalles de la novela, he ido cambiando en mis apuntes la cronología de CCFS, pero que iba a dejar el fic como estaba y que posiblemente en un futuro haría todos esos cambios. Sin embargo, como algunas lo habrán notado, en este capítulo volví a escribir la carta a Vincent Brown. Esto se debe a las siguientes frases:

"_Últimamente, tanto en la residencia principal de los Ardlay como en Lakewood, he tenido varias oportunidades para conversar con tranquilidad con el retrato de la señora Rosemary, la madre de Anthony. ¡Han quedado tantos cuadros que la retratan! Uso la palabra 'conversar' ya que se asemeja tanto a la realidad, respecto a simplemente admirar esas pinturas._

[…]

_Espero sinceramente que venga a visitarnos en la residencia de Chicago y sería verdaderamente feliz si un día, durante la estación de las rosas, cruzáramos juntos el Portal de las Rosas en Lakewood. ¡Tendría tantas cosas de qué hablarle!"_

Anteriormente había colocado esta carta junto a las cartas del Dr. Martin aunque como les comenté, no me cuadraba. Esas frases parecían tan fuera de lugar que en ese capítulo tuve que modificarlas. Cuando Candy le escribe al Sr. Brown, dice que ha estado frecuentando las residencias de Lakewood y de Chicago y luego más abajo, lo invita a ir a visitarlos. No solamente a Albert, a ella y a Albert.

Esto ubica la carta después del viaje a Lakewood junto a Albert y el hecho que ella diga que lo espera en Chicago, indica que ya no se encontraba en el Hogar de Pony sino en la mansión. Al principio había pensado que para cuando ella le escribe a Vincent, poner que ya estaba casada con Albert pero al llamarlo 'Tío Abuelo William Albert', me debatí, y opté porque solo estuvieran comprometidos bajo los pretextos que escribí aunque con eso tuviera que aplazarse la boda. Por otro lado, hasta donde recuerdo en todos los fics que he leído, es George quien siempre entrega a Candy. Entonces, imaginando que el Sr. Brown la había visitado, y como Candy expresó en el manga que en su abrazo había sentido el calor de un padre, quise que fuera él quien la entregara, dejando a George como padrino de Albert, su más estimado y fiel amigo.

Cambiando de tema, creo que solo con dos de ustedes comenté lo siguiente. He leído en muchas partes comentarios que dicen que Candy vive con la persona que ama sin estar casada. Hay quienes afirman eso no solo por esa frase, sino porque ella no menciona que _esa persona _sea su esposo, y sí es Albert esa persona, seguramente tenían alguna prohibición para casarse e incluso por eso se trasladaron al Reino Unido. Por un lado, como he venido escribiendo, ellos no tenían ningún impedimento, ni legal, ni por el concejo para contraer matrimonio. Siendo los dos ya adultos, de haber adopción podía anularse y de que el concejo quisiera imponerse, Albert es el patriarca, su decisión es la que prevalece. Por otro lado, usar la frase '_vivir con la persona que se ama_' para indicar la falta de matrimonio, en mi interpretación, es incorrecto.

Esta frase ella se la dice en su presente a Anthony ¿y por qué se la dice?, porque fueron las palabras de su madre, en su lucha por casarse:

Fragmento de la carta a Anthony en el epílogo, mi traducción al español de la traducción oficial italiana de CCFS:

'_Cuando le cité esa frase al señor Albert, él permaneció escuchándome sin decir una palabra. Luego, después de un largo silencio, __**me contó los detalles del matrimonio de su hermana Rosemary y de tu padre, el señor Vincent Brown**__._

_Me ha confiado como tu madre no se rindió ante la opinión de los Ardlay, completamente en contra a esa unión debido a la diferencia de clase social entre las familias. __**La señora Rosemary les dijo que la felicidad no depende del dinero o del prestigio social, sino de la posibilidad de vivir con la persona a la que se ama**__. Si ellos estaban decididos a impedírselo, ella estaba dispuesta a renunciar en cualquier momento al apellido de los Ardlay.'_

Con esto, en su presente Candy le está diciendo a Anthony que ella también luchó para casarse con _esa persona_, y por ende, vive con la persona a la que ama. Además, no me imagino a un Albert no casándose con Candy y viceversa, ya pensando en formar una familia.

Respecto a Terry, no creo que hayan vuelto a verse después de la separación. Como ya he mencionado, la breve carta encaja más haber sido enviada al año y medio de la ruptura por lo tanto no hubo respuesta por parte de Candy (ver notas del capítulo 20). Y en este fic, pues quise mantenerme un tanto fiel a la historia en el sentido que no se volvieron a ver. Terry tuvo que haberse enterado del compromiso y matrimonio de Candy por los diarios, y encontrándose todavía al lado de Susana, en silencio, muy propio de él, posiblemente se despidió a su manera, si es que lo hizo. Y espero que me hayan aguantado con esta escena, jajaja. No creo que vaya a escribir alguna vez un fic o minific sobre Terry, así que me tomé la libertad de _profundizar_ un poco con él.

Quiero nuevamente agradecerles por su interés en este fic, y por todo el apoyo que me han mostrado desde su inicio. Gracias a todas las que leen en silencio detrás de la pantalla y en especial, a aquellas a aquellas que me han dejado unas palabras. Como siempre, es un gusto conocer cada una de sus impresiones.

**Skarllet Northman, Ms Puddle, Blackcat2010, Glenda, luissid, Candy Bert, flaquita, Tania Lizbeth, Luz, Patty, Amigocha, Isa, Veronique, NayrAdg21, Erika A, Stormaw, Paolau2, Susana Rojas, Melissa Reyes, maravilla121, Liovana, María Elena Sanchez Trejo, Josie, Giselle, Liz 1, Eydie Chong, Lizty, Rocio CR, mitsurey, candycandy77, Crisnadiarole, Nadia Andrew, Chicuelita, Mayra Exitosa, kary Andrew, mfloresmayes, Lukyta, Faby Andley, Flakita Choc, Patricia, Diana Lujan, Lidia Sandoval, leihej, Paloma Pue, EnakaT y ClauT.**

Bueno, un fuerte abrazo a todas, gracias por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. ¡Miles de bendiciones!

Y aquí, mis respuestas a quienes no pude hacerlo en privado o por medio de FB. Por cierto, he recibido varias invitaciones en FB pero algunas las tengo pendientes ya que no sé quiénes son. Si es alguna de ustedes, échenme un grito y así las agrego, ya que no reconozco los nombres.

**Candycandy77: **mil gracias por seguir tan pendiente de la historia. Es un gusto saber que la estés disfrutando.

**Crisnadiarole: **¡Ay! Perdón por el cambio de nacionalidad, jajaja, como que mi buena memoria se ha ido acabando con el paso de los años. Pero bueno, me alegra mucho saber que te haya gustado el capítulo pasado y que sigan a la espera del siguiente, que bueno, por aquí está. Un fuerte abrazo.

**Erika A: **No tienes que agradecer Erika, es la forma en que de alguna manera puedo estar en contacto con ustedes así que responderles, es todo un gusto. Sip, Albert una vez con el conocimiento que Candy le correspondía, defendería su amor con uñas y dientes, bueno, mejor dicho haría valer sin importarle nada su posición, jejeje. De Elroy, es que siempre la han pintado como una anciana mala cuando en realidad era estricta. No debió haber sido fácil llevar ella las riendas de la familia en lo que Albert crecía. Además, está la forma rígida en que fue educada. Por otro lado, en algunas ocasiones se pudo ver que también era blanda y muy inclinada a la felicidad de sus sobrinos. Y pues ya viste, quien si no Elroy para ayudar a Candy para finalmente, convertirse en una dama. :)

**Faby Andley: **¡Amigaaa! Gracias de verdad por tan lindas palabras, haz hecho que mi corazoncito lata, jajaja. No en serio, gracias de verdad. Pero tú no te queda nada atrás, mira que actualizas pero me dejas en las mismas deseando saber más, sí que sabes cómo dejarnos en el suspenso, quiero actualización ya! jajaja un abrazote y sigue de linda como siempre.

**Flakita Choc: **¡Hola! Me alegra mucho leer que estés disfrutando de esa manera este fic y aunque de verdad he querido actualizar más seguido, desde finales del año pasado se me ha venido complicando. Espero de verdad pronto retomar el ritmo de antes pero ya no falta mucho. :/ Gracias de verdad por cada una de tus motivantes palabras. Bendiciones.

**Giselle:** me alegra mucho saber que hayas encontrado este fic y sobre todo, que te haya gustado, jejeje. Como creo que ya habrás leído, empecé a escribirlo con la idea de llenar los espacios enb blanco y trazar la loca cronología de CCFS. Para eso, era necesario ir introduciendo las cartas que influyeron directamente en la vida de Candy. Hay otras cartas, pero hablan del tiempo antes de que Albert se marchara del Magnolia y por eso no las he incluido. Al igual que tú, hasta mucho tiempo después entendí la importancia de Albert en la historia pero supongo que como fue el caso de la mayoría en Latinoamérica, solo sabíamos del anime y cero manga o novela. Es hasta que los lees que te das cuenta de muchas cosas y logras comprender la ruptura de Candy y Terry. La autora tenía un idea, y era que finalmente Candy se quedara con el chico que la había cautivado y que le sirvió para comparar a los demás, el Príncipe de la Colina. Y pues lamentablemente a paso lento, pero aquí me tienes continuando con la escritura.

**Glenda: **jajaja pues sí, yo creo que todas se imaginaban una gran oposición con el concejo pero naahh, es porque siempre lo hemos imaginado como un ente que le dice a Albert que es lo que debe hacer, cuando es lo contrario. De Elroy, sip, hasta yo mismo tendría mis dudas de esa señora pero ya ves, al final paró aceptando de buena gana la relación, jejeje.

**Isa: **Gracias por tus deseos Isa. Espero también que tú y los tuyos se encuentren muy bien.

**Josie: **jajajaja, hiciste que me tirara la carcajada con eso de los zancos pero siendo Candy tan bajita, ¡ni con zancos alcanza a Albert! jajaja Sip, todavía le faltaba su dosis de confianza y fue lo que traté de transmitir con su vacilación. Quiera que no, tenía ideas preconcebidas por todo lo que había vivido entre los 'ricos' y por otro lado, también deseaba lo mejor para Albert. Ella sabía muy bien como él se sentía de comprometido con su familia y el deseo que tenía de cumplir bien su papel de jefe. Pero al final, viendo que casarse con ella él no peligraba, pues se animó, y seguramente con la bendición de la tía todo le fue mucho más fácil. Y de Elroy, pues sí, al final lo que más deseaba ella era el bienestar y felicidad de su sobrino. No era una mala persona, estricta y arraigada a viejas costumbres y protocolo, pero no era mala. :) Me alegra saber que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior y a ver como encuentras este, jejeje

**Kary Andrew: **Es todo un placer saber que te guste es fic. Es música para mis oídos, jejeje. Y pues aunque lento, aquí dejándoles otro capítulo. Un fuerte abrazo..

**Litzy: **Me causó mucha gracia el comentario de tu hija pero te comprendo, mis hijos hacen exactamente lo mismo conmigo cuando me ven con una sonrisa de tonta pero ya saben que ni de chiste se lo comentan a mi esposo, jajaja. Esto de la escritura, es algo que hago a escondidas… jejeje… Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo pasado y espero que el presente también lo haya mucho y gracias de verdad, por considerar que tu hija en algún momento pueda leer este fic pero no la culpo, yo antes, detestaba la lectura, jajaja. Un fuerte abrazo y espero que te encuentres muy bien.

**Liz 1: **Hola Liz. Mil gracias por tus lindas palabras y me da un gusto saber que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior. Espero haber llenado tus expectativas con el presente.

**Patricia: **Hola Patricia, en verdad me hace feliz que aprecies esos detalles en el fic pero la verdad, eso es casi una obsesión para mí, jajaja. Se lo debo a una maestra que de haber podido, todos la hubiéramos incendiado en su momento pero a estas alturas, infinitamente le doy las gracias. :) Creo que no hay niña que no haya visto la serie de Candy pero la verdad, muchas nos quedamos con lo que pasó en esa historia, desconociendo que ésta se basó en un manga que luego se convirtió en novela. Hará un par de años que lo descubrí y desde entonces, comprendí mejor la historia, y cómo fue que pasaron muchas cosas. En los capítulos finales, el anime omite muchos detalles y lo único que puedes hacer es imaginártelas pero en el manga, encuentras todos los acontecimientos detallados y es cuando la vista se te abre. Luego viene la nueva novela, uff, la sección epistolar está ordenada por remitentes pero no en orden cronológico, así que tú tienes que ir ordenando mentalmente como es que fueron sucediendo las cosas. Cuando empecé a escribir este fic, contaba con algunas traducciones no oficiales al inglés de esas cartas, y pues antes de empezar la historia, hice mi propia cronología y luego fue que empecé a escribir. La idea era compartir cosas que muchas desconocían pero desde que salió la traducción oficial italiana, pues ya solo es el orden de los hechos y compartirles mi punto de vista de la historia. Gracias en verdad por cada una de tus palabras. Un abrazo y bendiciones.

**Patty: **¡Gracias Patty! Pues continuaremos hasta donde dé. :)

**RocioCR: **Creo que alguien por ahí andaba que me colgaba pero ya estoy aquí, jejeje. Gracias por estar siempre pendiente.

**Susana Rojas: **Gracias por tus deseos Susana. Pues si mirabas la serie por Alessandro, pues seguro que no aparece en la segunda parte, jajaja. Pero la segunda también tiene su encanto así que cuando puedas, dale una miradita. :) Soy de Guatemala, así que no estamos muy lejanas que se diga, jejeje. Me alegra que el capítulo anterior haya sido de tu agrado. Mucha suerte y ánimo con tus estudios.

**Tania Lizbeth: **¡Gracias Tania! Y pues aunque con retraso, aquí estuvo la actualización. :)

**Veronique: **Como que ya llegué demasiado tarde para los deseos de feliz año. Gracias por seguir por aquí.


	25. Somos uno - Segunda parte

**ADVERTENCIA: Éste capítulo contiene escenas aptas para mayores de edad. Si eres mayor de edad pero no gustas de éste tipo de lectura, por favor abstente de leerlo. ¿LEMON?, no sé si pueda catalogarse como tal, pero ahí les va. **

**Saltarse este capítulo no altera la continuidad de la historia. Es solo para quienes siempre estuvieron detrás de las **_**golosinas. **_**:D**

**CAPÍTULO VEINTICINCO: Somos uno – Segunda parte**

A pesar de estar exhausto por haber pasado una noche llena de pasión, a su reloj biológico eso parecía no importarle. En sus brazos yacía su ahora esposa todavía inmersa en un profundo sueño, y sus ojos se deleitaron contemplándola por un largo tiempo. Cerró los ojos e inclinando ligeramente la cabeza, aspiró profundamente el perfume a rosas que emanaba de sus dorados rizos. Soltó un suspiro. Candy, su Candy. Si no fuera por el leve cosquilleo que sintió en la nariz, juraría que nuevamente se trataba de una de sus fantasías pero no, todo lo que había experimentado era real. Se sentía tan lleno de paz, con la sensación de empezar junto a ella una nueva vida.

Solo era un poco más tarde de la hora habitual en que despertaba, y aunque no tenía nada más que hacer sino dedicarse finalmente de lleno a su mujer, sabía que por el bien de ambos tenía que levantarse: había un tren rumbo a Nueva York que en pocas horas debían de abordar. Además, quería sorprenderla con un suculento desayuno en la cama aunque conociéndola, quien sabe a qué horas se levantaría. Sin embargo, él se encargaría de hacerla despertar. Una pícara sonrisa atravesó su apuesto y varonil rostro y separándose con cuidado de ella, salió de la cama rumbo al cuarto de baño. Quería refrescarse.

Mientras se duchaba, en su mente repasó todos los lugares a dónde la llevaría, las cosas que harían. Candy estaba muy entusiasmada con la idea de visitar el Antiguo Continente, recorrer los lugares que en sus años de vagabundo había transitado pero sobre todo, ir junto a él a su ancestral Escocia. El día anterior parecía embelesada con el sonido de las gaitas tocadas por los jóvenes Andrew y tiempo antes, cuando planificaron su viaje, le había confesado que años atrás lo que la había motivado a visitar aquel país cuando estudió en el San Pablo, era su nexo con el Príncipe de la Colina… y con Anthony.

Entre mil y un pensamientos terminó de ducharse pero mientras secaba su cuerpo, una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en sus labios al recordar la noche anterior. ¿Cuántas veces había soñado con hacerla suya? ¿Cuánto esperó pacientemente por ese momento? El tiempo pareció eterno pero finalmente su amor estaba consumado. Todavía podía sentirla temblar cuando sus cuerpos se hicieron uno, podía sentir su respiración agitada mientras ella le acariciaba con manos afanosas la espalda, podía sentir el estremecimiento de su cuerpo cuando juntos alcanzaron el clímax. Soltando un suspiro, su sonrisa se amplió y se peinó con los dedos el cabello... _Candy_... volvió a suspirar... _Gracias por hacerme tan feliz_.

Colocándose solamente una toalla alrededor de los hombros, con la sonrisa pegada en el rostro se dispuso a salir del cuarto de baño, pero cuando sus ojos se posaron sobra la menuda figura sentada sobre la cama, detuvo sus pasos, hechizado. Le pareció que podía confundirse con una ninfa sacada de un bosque encantado pero sabía que era ella. Ahí estaba su esposa absorta en algún pensamiento, con una sonrisa de medio lado y acariciándose un brazo. Por la posición en que se encontraba, las sábanas únicamente le cubrían de la cintura hacia abajo, dejando al descubierto esos pequeños pero perfectos senos que había contemplado, acariciado y degustado bajo la luz que emitía la chimenea y cuyas cúspides ahora, parecieron endurecerse un poco más debido a la avidez de su mirada. Sintió como el deseo afloraba nuevamente en él, y como su sangre empezaba a acumularse directamente en su entrepierna. El sonido de un jadeo hizo que levantara la mirada, y su deseo aumentó al observar como su esposa se mordía un labio, con la mirada clavada en su masculinidad. Como un felinoseguro de su presa y sin inhibirse por su desnudez, lentamente se fue acercando a Candy si apartar su mirada de ella.

.

El gorjeo de unas aves que descansaban sobre la rama de un árbol cerca del balcón, hizo que Candy poco a poco fuera saliendo de su apacible sueño. A pesar de estar somnolienta, una sonrisa se materializó en sus labios al recordar que ya no era más Candice White, sino que ahora era Candice W. Andrew, la señora Andrew. Estiró una mano tratando de palpar el cálido pecho en que se había quedado dormida, pero al encontrar solamente la ligera tibieza de una sábana, abrió los ojos de golpe, desconcertada. ¿A dónde había ido Albert? De inmediato se reincorporó, y comenzó a buscar con la mirada alguna señal de su esposo. El sonido de la regadera y el ligero vapor que salía del cuarto de baño la tranquilizó pero entonces, conforme la luz del alba empezaba a asomarse por la ventana, comenzó a observar los vestigios de la noche anterior. Cerró los ojos y echando levemente la cabeza hacia atrás, se llevó las manos a los labios. Después de tocarlos suavemente con las yemas de sus dedos, deslizó lentamente las manos desde su boca hacia los hombros, acariciando a su paso su quijada y cuello, evocando el toque de los labios Albert. Sin percatarse, la sábana se resbaló por su torso y luego de abrazarse a sí misma, bajó los brazos y comenzó a acariciarse un brazo de manera pensativa, reviviendo los momentos vividos la noche anterior.

(_Inicio del Flashback)_

Sintiendo el fresco viento acariciarle el rostro, Candy reproducía en su mente todo lo acontecido ese día. Ella preparándose para ir a la iglesia. Ella encaminándose hacia Albert. El sermón, los votos, el beso, la dulce sensación que la embargó al saberse su esposa y luego, la recepción. Las gélidas y recelosas miradas que le lanzaron los Leagan no tuvieron en ella ningún efecto. Sabía que en el fondo hubieran deseado presentar alguna excusa para no haber tendido que asistir, pero tratándose de la boda del patriarca, sin duda habrían sido duramente criticados por toda la familia, y reprendidos severamente por la antigua matriarca. No obstante, su presencia y su actitud no le importaban. Para ella lo que valía eran las radiantes sonrisas de sus madres de crianza, las sonrisas de Archie, Annie y Patty, el gesto de aprobación de la tía abuela y la satisfacción en el siempre impasible rostro de George. Era feliz por haber tenido cerca en ese día especial a sus seres queridos pero mucho más, por el vínculo que ahora la unía a Albert.

La suave caricia sobre su mejilla hizo que volviera a la realidad, "¿Cansada?", escuchó preguntarle con dulzura.

Soltando un suspiro, abrió los ojos y se volvió hacia él, esbozando una sonrisa, "Un poco… solo estaba recordando algunos momentos de hoy… todavía me pregunto si no estoy viviendo el más dulce de los sueños".

Continuando con la caricia sobre su mejilla, en los labios de Albert también se dibujó una sonrisa. "Sé perfectamente a lo que te refieres, me pasa lo mismo. Pero ven, es mejor que salgamos y descubramos que todo esto es muy real."

Entre sorprendida y confundida, Candy miró a su alrededor. El auto en que se conducían se había detenido y se encontraba estacionado frente a una pequeña villa a orillas del lago Michigan, en las afueras de Chicago. "¿Ya llegamos?"

"Sí, y de no haber detenido el auto tampoco podría estar hablando así, tranquilamente contigo, o nos habríamos estrellado contra ese árbol, o ido a parar al fondo del lago." El rubio sonrió juguetonamente y se ganó un '¡Albert!' acompañado de un leve empujón por parte de Candy, provocando que ambos se echaran a reír. Era tan agradable volver a experimentar aquellos pequeños momentos que tenían en el Magnolia donde entre risas, a veces él le jugaba una broma. Cuando las risas se sofocaron, el hombre pronunció, "Bueno, vamos, quiero mostrarte el lugar".

Albert le había comentado con anterioridad, que era costumbre en su familia que la noche de bodas se pasara en la recámara principal de la mansión, pero él, quería pasar su primera noche juntos en un lugar lejos de todo el mundo, dónde gozaran de completa privacidad. En su interior la rubia lo agradeció pero no podía evitar sentirse un poco cohibida. En cuestión de minutos terminaron el recorrido. A pesar de tratarse de una lujosa villa propiedad de la familia, quizás debido a su tamaño y decoración, el lugar era simplemente acogedor y un sentimiento de calidez la invadió. Pero cuando ingresó a la habitación en dónde pasarían la noche, la agitación se abalanzó sobre ella. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar levemente y un escalofrío la recorrió, haciendo que se frotara los brazos.

"¿Tienes frío?", le preguntó Albert con un dejo de preocupación en la voz, y después de dejar el pequeño equipaje a un la lado, la rodeó con sus brazos para brindarle calor.

"Un poco, ya se me pasará…", respondió. No podía confesarle que en realidad lo que le ocurría era que se encontraba nerviosa por lo que sucedería entre ellos dos.

"Estás temblando, Candy. Espera, deja mejor que encienda la chimenea. La noche promete ponerse más fresca."

La rubia asintió y lo siguió con la mirada cuando se apartó de ella. Con un movimiento natural, Albert se despojó del sporran y de la chaqueta de su traje de gala, y después de colocarlos sobre un diván que se encontraba cerca de la chimenea, desabrochó los primeros botones de su camisa. Candy observaba cada uno de sus movimientos, permitiéndose observarlo con detenimiento. Era un ser tan hermoso y tan masculino, y podría jurar que dejaba atrás a cualquier dios griego. Su perfecto perfil de nariz larga y recta daba paso a unos sensuales y hábiles labios. Lo sabía por experiencia. Bajando la mirada, se fijó como la camisa se ceñía a su espalda y brazos cada vez que se estiraba para alcanzar un leño. A pesar de ser delgado, poseía una constitución atlética y fuerte, con hombros anchos y cintura estrecha. Recordó otra vez que se permitió mirarlo de manera apreciativa, cuando descubrió su identidad. En esa ocasión estaba de espaldas, sin camisa, frente a una chimenea. En ese entonces habría querido tocarlo pero sabía que no le estaba permitido, sin embargo ahora…

Candy se sintió avergonzada de la secreta reacción que sintió al verlo, por la sensación de calor que recorrió su cuerpo en sus partes más íntimas y pronto, un intenso rubor le tiñó las mejillas. Para aumentar su bochorno, el causante de esas sensaciones ya había terminado con su tarea y se estaba acercando lentamente hacia ella.

"¿Todo bien, Candy?", preguntó, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño al notarla un poco rara. Incapaz de pronunciar palabra, la joven solo pudo asentir. "Pronto entrarás en calor", añadió, volviéndola a rodear con sus brazos.

Pero sentirse rodeada y pegada a aquel macizo cuerpo no ayudó en nada a que aplacaran esas sensaciones sino que las incrementó. Se sintió seducida por su irresistible fragancia a madera mezclada con el aroma masculino de su piel. Estrechándose contra él, restregó la nariz contra su pecho, inhalando profundamente y deleitándose con ese olor. El gesto no pasó desapercibido por Albert quien cerró los ojos y respirando hondo, por un momento disfrutó de la sensación. Entonces, se apartó ligeramente y con una mano le alzó la barbilla, haciendo que sus miradas se encontraran. Era inconfundible la razón de aquel brillo que se escondía tras sus verdes ojos y eso lo encendió.

Con sus miradas entrelazadas, lentamente se inclinó hacia ella y con delicadeza tomó sus labios. Fue un beso pausado, estudiado, donde solo la provocaba tomando uno a uno sus labios sin profundizar más. Candy por su parte se entregó a ese beso, sentía la urgente necesidad de que él lo profundizara pero al no recibir lo esperado, solo hacía que la ansiedad empezara a embargarla. Estaba a punto de instarlo a profundizar el beso cuando lo sintió romper el incitador roce. Abrió los ojos lentamente y sin pronunciar palabra, observó como el rubio alzaba ambas manos y las llevó hacia sus pendientes, quitándoselos y frotándole los lóbulos de las orejas con el índice y el pulgar. Cada movimiento de Albert era lento y cuidadoso, como si ella fuera una obra de arte que requiriera ser manipulada con fragilidad. Lo vio alejarse y colocar los pendientes sobre la mesita de noche y cuando regresó frente a ella, comenzó a deshacerle el peinado. La joven cerró los ojos y echó ligeramente la cabeza hacia atrás. Había una sensualidad en la manera en que él le estaba retirando las horquillas, que el pulso se le aceleró y se sintió perdida en esa sensación. Sentía que caía rendida a sus pies y que él podía hacer con ella lo que quisiera y, ¿quién era ella para oponerse? Cuando le retiró la última horquilla, sus rizos cayeron como una cascada sobre sus hombros y sintió como el introducía suavemente los dedos entre su cabello, acariciándole el cuello cabelludo. Un placentero hormigueo la atravesó pero no tuvo tiempo de prestarle atención al escuchar la voz de Albert, levemente enronquecida.

"Eres preciosa, Candy", dijo sin dejar de acariciarla.

Abrió los ojos y sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse. La joven se sorprendió al ver destellos de fuego en las pupilas del rubio. Sus ojos usualmente azules como el cielo del día, lucían ahora oscurecidos, parecidos a un cielo a punto de entrar en una tormenta. Cautivada por ese repentino cambio, sintió como él desplazaba las manos hacia los lados de su cabeza. Albert se inclinó, y le acarició suavemente con los labios la frente, las mejillas, la nariz, depositando ligeros pero abrasadores besos que hicieron que la piel de ella hirviera. Con cada beso, pronunciaba en voz baja palabras de amor. Un fuerte estremecimiento la recorrió cuando sintió como una mano se deslizaba por su nuca y con la otra, sujetándole la parte baja de la espalda, la atrajo hacia él. La sensación se incrementó, cuando repentinamente, su boca fue apresada por la suya.

Por su parte, un incontrolable fuego empezaba a crecer en Albert. Se deleitó con la dulzura de la boca de la menuda figura que mantenía firmemente sujeta entre sus brazos. Sobre su delgada camisa podía sentir la redondez de sus senos apretándose contra su pecho. Exploró su boca con profundas caricias de su lengua, procurando ser tierno, notando como en el interior de ella también empezaba a encenderse una hoguera. Con cada roce, crecía el deseo de arrancarle aquel vestido blanco, saborear las cumbres de sus senos, deslizar su lengua por la curvatura de su vientre hasta llegar a los rebeldes rizos que nacían entre sus muslos. Quería seducirla de tantas maneras, conmocionarla, agotarla hasta que se quedara profundamente dormida entre sus brazos. Su instinto primitivo le urgía que actuara de aquella manera pero él, no quería asustarla. Además, sabía que debía ser delicado y tomar las cosas con calma. Si bien ésta no sería su primera vez, sí lo sería para Candy pero por encima de todo, quería que esa noche fuera para ambos memorable.

Ralentizando el beso, abandonó su boca y empezó a trazar un húmedo camino hacia su cuello. La rubia era incapaz de controlar el ritmo de su respiración, haciendo que su pecho subiera y bajara por la sensación. Exhaló un leve gemido cuando Albert presiono su boca sobre su garganta y con sus labios empezó a explorarla con delicadeza.

"Sabes tan dulce…"

Aquellas palabras apenas pronunciadas en un susurro, provocaron que un escalofrío la recorriera de los pies a la cabeza. Los labios de Albert vagaban por su cuello, trazando una lenta trayectoria que iba desde su garganta hasta la sensible zona de la oreja. Dejó escapar un nuevo gemido cuando sintió como tomaba su lóbulo y lo acariciaba con la lengua. El rubio sonrió con satisfacción y mientras volvía a prestarle atención a su cuello, con sumo cuidado y sin prisas, empezó a desabrochar uno a uno los primeros botones del vestido. Candy se sobresaltó, y luchando contra todo aquello que sentía, logró pronunciar con débil voz: "Albert, espera…"

El hombre se detuvo y se apartó ligeramente de ella. Frunciendo levemente el ceño, preguntó con preocupación, "¿Pasa algo malo, Candy?"

La rubia negó rápidamente con la cabeza y sonrojándose, bajó la mirada, "No, no es nada. Es solo que… antes de que esto suceda… debo prepararlo todo".

Albert entrecerró los ojos y el ceño se acentuó. "¿Prepararlo todo?", preguntó confundido.

"Sí, ya sabes. Debo prepararme y… colocar todo según me indicó la tía Elroy." Dijo, jugando nerviosamente con los dedos de su mano.

El rostro de Albert de pronto era indescifrable. _Prepararse… colocarlo todo… ¿según indicaciones de mi tía? _ _¿De qué rayos estaba hablando? _No sabía si reír o alarmarse pero lleno de perplejidad, solo se aventuró a preguntar, "¿Y se puede saber que debes preparar?"

Candy lo observó por un momento como no creyendo que tenía que describir la situación, pero armándose de valor, con el rostro encendido y desviando la mirada le respondió, "Debo ir a cambiarme y… tender sobre la cama la sábana especial… para que tú y yo…" su voz empezó a desvanecerse y no halló como terminar la oración.

Por un segundo la habitación quedó sumida en el silencio pero de repente, una franca risa masculina llenó el lugar. Definitivamente su tía seguía atada a antiguos ritos y tradiciones, y que el cielo lo ayudara sobre cualquier consejo íntimo que le hubiera dado a Candy. Por su parte, la joven volvió a mirarlo, confundida.

Acariciándole el rostro y con una divertida sonrisa adornando sus labios, se apresuró a hablarle. "Nada de eso será necesario, Candy."

La rubia lo miró con vacilación. "Pero… según tu tía, es lo propio que debe de hacer una verdadera dama en estas circunstancias".

Su sonrisa se ensanchó y una chispa de ternura brilló en sus ojos, pero de pronto se puso serio, "Candy, en varias ocasiones te he dicho que mi único deseo es que seas tú misma. Te amo por ser la persona que eres y no por nada más. Si es tu deseo comportarte de cierta manera ante los demás, adelante, no me opondré a tú decisión, pero aquí, en la intimidad, quiero que seas la Candy que conozco así como yo seré simplemente Albert. Quiero que dejemos afuera al caballero y la dama y seamos simplemente un hombre y una mujer que se aman, sin vergüenza, tabús ni ideas preconcebidas. Quiero que nos conozcamos a profundidad. Así como ya conoces por completo mi alma quiero compartir contigo la pasión física. Que conozcas cada parte de mi cuerpo… así como yo anhelo conocer el tuyo, ¿de acuerdo?"

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, con la respiración agitada Candy asintió completamente sonrojada. Albert la abrazó pero al percibir que su joven esposa temblaba entre sus brazos, suavemente acarició su espalda y la estrechó un poco más contra él, "No tengas miedo, mi amor. No tienes nada que temer."

Podría decirse que miedo no era exactamente lo que sentía sino más bien, turbación. ¿Quería verla y que ella lo viera? La sola imagen hizo que Candy experimentara un mareo y sintió la sangre deslizarse nuevamente hacia su cabeza, aunque para ser sincera, de pronto se sintió fascinada ante aquella visión. A quien quería engañar, en lo profundo de su ser, ella también estaba deseosa de ver a Albert. Armándose de valor, se apartó ligeramente y lo asió por los bordes abiertos del cuello de su camisa, instándolo a que bajara la cabeza. El rubio obedeció, y en el instante en que sintió el roce de sus labios sobre la boca, una oleada de placer casi la paralizó. Sintió como él se presionaba contra su cuerpo y como su boca jugueteaba con la de ella hasta que logró separarle los labios. Entonces le deslizó su resbaladiza lengua hasta encontrar la de ella, saboreándola, sondeándola, explorando el dulce interior de su boca.

Por su parte, al sentir la entrega de aquella blanda boca, Albert sintió descontrolarse. Empezó a besarla con gran pasión y a ciegas buscó la curvatura de su trasero, cerrando las manos sobre sus glúteos con el fin que la creciente protuberancia debajo de su kilt, quedara apretada entre sus inglés. Sin embargo, la abundante tela de la amplia falda del vestido amortiguó la sensación, así como el íntimo contacto que él ansiaba. Definitivamente, la ropa empezaba a estorbarle. No obstante, en el momento en que Albert había hecho ese movimiento, un mar de sensaciones estalló en el vientre de Candy y en partes de su cuerpo que nunca le había escuchado nombrar a sus madres. Incluso a través del vestido percibía la fuerza de los músculos de Albert y el duro contorno de su miembro. No pudo evitar que un gemido ascendiera por su garganta y dejándose llevar, sus manos ascendieron hasta la cabeza del hombre, introduciendo los dedos con fuerza entre la sedosa mata de cabello rubio. Aquella respuesta provocó en él una leve conmoción, percibiendo como reverberaba de su propia garganta un ronco gemido y no pudo hacer otra cosa que intensificar el beso, explorándola y estrujándola con mayor frenesí. Con una mano siguió sujetando su trasero y con la otra, prosiguió su labor anterior de desabrochar los botones del vestido. Candy se sentía completamente excitada, y se apretó más contra él, aplastando también sus senos adoloridos contra el cuerpo de Albert. Con los ojos cerrados y temblando, se deleitó en la sensación de un calor que la inundó por completo.

Cuando Albert terminó de desabrocharle los botones, poco a poco fue deteniendo el beso y aflojando su agarre. Se sacó la camisa del kilt y susurró contra los labios de Candy con voz ronca y jadeante, "Ayúdame a desabrocharme la camisa".

Pretendía que sus palabras fueran más una solicitud pero por la manera en que salieron de su boca, parecieron ser una súplica. Sin embargo, con dedos torpes, Candy se apresuró a cumplir su deseo. Innumerables veces había ayudado a sus pacientes a vestirse y desvestirse, pero una cosa era ayudar a un hombre enfermo e inválido, y otra completamente diferente era ayudar a desvestirse a un hombre viril, joven, saludable y apuesto. Mientras el continuaba besándola, la rubia peleaba afanosamente con los botones, sintiendo como la delgada tela estaba impregnada por la tibieza de su cuerpo y por el aroma de su piel mezclado con la colonia. Y cuando hubo terminado la tarea, él detuvo el beso, y apartándose, se quedó ahí parado frente a ella, como enviándole una invitación.

Con la respiración agitada, ella lo observó a los ojos y lentamente fue bajando la mirada hacia esa franja de piel lisa y dorada que había dejado al descubierto. Empezó a alargar la mano para tocarlo pero cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo, la retiró, asustada por su atrevimiento. Entonces, Albert tomó su mano y se la llevó al pecho, colocándola sobre su piel desnuda. Una corriente la invadió al sentir su calor. Animada, empezó a deslizar las yemas de los dedos sobre su piel, descendiendo y trazando las definidas líneas dibujadas en su abdomen y percibiendo como los duros músculos del rubio se contrarían ante el tímido toque de sus dedos. Notó como la respiración de Albert se aceleraba con cada roce y sintiéndose un poco atrevida, lo miró a los ojos, y extendiendo las palmas, empezó su ascenso con la firme idea de quitarle la camisa. Sin embargo, al llegar a la altura de los pectorales, se detuvo en seco. Debajo de su mano izquierda yacía la evidencia de hasta qué punto llegaba su amor por ella. Sus ojos se humedecieron y con los dedos trazó lentamente las cicatrices del zarpazo que recibió años atrás.

El rubio dándose cuenta del súbito cambio en ella, alzó una mano y le acarició la mejilla y luego levantándole la barbilla pronunció, "Ya todo está bien, Candy. No pasa nada."

Por un momento Candy lo miró a los ojos y luego le preguntó, "Albert, dime, ¿ya habías recuperado para entonces la memoria?" El hombre guardó silencio por un momento y luego simplemente asintió. Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Candy. "Entonces, ¿por qué lo hiciste? Sabías lo importante que eras para tu familia. Si algo te hubiera pasado… ellos… tú…"

"Porque me era imposible permitir que algo te pasara, Candy. Tú, eres lo más valioso para mí", respondió, enjugándole la lágrima con el pulgar. Luego, mirándola fija y profundamente a los ojos, continuó, "Te amo, Candy. Te amo más que a mi propia vida."

Con sus miradas entrelazadas, lentamente Albert empezó a inclinarse hasta volver a tomar sus labios. Todo pensamiento de Candy quedó a un lado cuando aquella boca se cerró sobre la suya. Sintió como sus labios nuevamente empezaron a sondearla, buscando que ella se abriera para él y cuando lo hizo, intensificó el beso, con su lengua explorándola con mayor frenesí. Sintió una mano deslizarse por su espalda, recorriéndola con la palma, y se deleitó en el rastro de sensaciones que iba a dejando a su paso. De pronto se percató como empezaba a despojarla del vestido y apretando los ojos con el pulso acelerado, le ayudó a liberarse de las mangas, dejando que la prenda cayera a sus pies. Sin dejar de besarla, el rubio empezó a remover los broches de su corsé, liberándola de esa asfixiante pieza y quedando frente a él, vistiendo únicamente una fina y casi transparente camisola de algodón, y con la horrible sensación de sentirse desnuda.

Luchando por olvidarse de su estado, se concentró en el húmedo rastro de besos que Albert empezaba a dejar con dirección a su cuello y cuando pasó la lengua en el punto donde vibraba su pulso con un ritmo frenético, no pudo evitar que un nuevo gemido se escapara de su garganta, sintiendo como él continuaba con ese placentero tormento. De pronto, su boca reinició su avance y con una mano le deslizó por el brazo el tirante de la camisola, acercando los labios a la blanca curvatura de su hombro. La besó y tocó con dulzura, y un fuego descendió sobre ella cuando él resbaló la yema de sus dedos sobre la redonda forma de su seno y luego, cerró la ardiente palma de su mano sobre aquella cumbre, apresándola.

Albert se sentía en el cielo. Notó como aquella cúspide se irguió ante su contacto y por un momento, la acarició suavemente a través de la tela, apretando aquel punto rígido con ternura, deleitándose en los dulces sonidos que emitía su esposa. De pronto su boca empezó a descender, y por encima de la tela capturó aquel punto adolorido de Candy, lamiéndolo y mordiéndolo con suavidad, arrancándole pasionales sonidos, pero para frustración de la joven, de pronto él se apartó. Estaba fascinado por tenerla de esa manera frente él, sintiéndose dueño del tiempo. Se agachó y le quitó los zapatos, colocándolos por ahí cerca y luego, hurgando debajo de su camisola, con tortuosa lentitud empezó a ascender en dirección de las ligas. Las bandas quedaron sueltas con un par de movimientos y procedió a quitarle las medias de seda, deteniéndose a acariciarle las curvas de sus pantorrillas. Las yemas de sus dedos tocaron un punto sensible detrás de las rodillas de Candy, provocando que ella experimentara un placentero estremecimiento a lo largo de las piernas y cuando terminó de despojarla de las medias, volvió a ascender para quitarle el resto de sus prendas íntimas, sintiendo como poco a poco, se iba materializando cada una de sus más locas fantasías. Entonces, nuevamente empezó a ascender, deslizando las palmas de las manos por los contornos de sus pantorrillas, de sus muslos, de su esbelta cintura, subiendo a su paso la única prenda que le permitía conocer por completo su desnudez, hasta quitársela por encima de sus hombros. Retrocedió unos pasos y la observó con pasión y avidez.

"Eres hermosa, Candy."

Temblando y enrojecida como un tomate, la rubia abrió los ojos y peleó contra el impulso de recoger la camisola y cubrirse con ésta. Se obligó a permanecer quieta observando como Albert contemplaba su cuerpo, cautivada por la forma en que la veía, como si estuviera contemplando a una diosa.

"Rayos, cómo te deseo", lo escuchó decir, con una voz que parecía rasparle la garganta.

Entonces, sus miradas se encontraron, y el fuego que había en los ojos de Albert la envolvió, y una nueva ráfaga de calor traspasó todo su cuerpo. Con el corazón desbocado, lo observó quitarse del todo la camisa y dejar al descubierto un pecho con músculos perfectos, muy bien dibujados como para ser real. Recordaba haberlo visto sin camisa en el pasado cuando salía del baño, pero siempre había procurado no verlo, aunque en ocasiones, no había podido evitar hacerlo de soslayo. Sin embargo, ahora, nada le impedía verlo sin necesidad de esconderse. Anhelaba volver a sentir bajo sus dedos aquella musculatura fuerte y definida que bajo la luz proveniente de la chimenea, literalmente resplandecía. Fascinada, vio cómo se quitaba los zapatos y los calcetines pero cuando volvió a quedar erguido, se mordió un labio cuando sus ojos vagaron por su abdomen, descendiendo e imaginando el aspecto de aquel bulto que se alzaba prominente debajo del kilt. En medio de su embelesamiento, Albert empezó a quitarse el cinturón y cuando terminó de hacerlo, dejó caer con descuido aquella prenda a sus pies.

Un absoluto silencio llenó la habitación, interrumpido únicamente por sus respiraciones aceleradas y por el crepitar del fuego en la chimenea. Candy lanzó una tímida mirada al hombre desnudo que tenía frente a ella y quedó hechizada por lo que vio. Los reflejos de las llamas danzaban sobre él con suavidad, proyectando sombras en el hueco de sus músculos, destacando cada detalle de su cuerpo. En el hospital algunas veces había visto a hombres desnudos, pero nada podía compararse con lo que ahora sus ojos se embebían. Tenía ante sí un conjunto de líneas largas, fuertes y definidas que transmitían elegancia y poder. Nunca se imaginó que alguien pudiera sentirse tan cómodo con su desnudez, sin embargo, Albert se encontraba de pie frente a ella, tan tranquilo como si estuviera vestido de los pies a la cabeza. Su cuerpo excitado era una gloriosa exhibición masculina de deseo que él no hacía ningún esfuerzo por disimular.

Contemplándolo, una oleada de placer la invadió y empezó a sentir una insoportable tensión en su interior. Nunca antes en su vida había deseado algo como lo deseaba en ese instante. Quería volver a sentir su toque, su cálido aliento abrasándola, sentir el peso de su cuerpo desnudo sobre el de ella para finalmente, convertirse físicamente en un solo ser. Con esos pensamientos recorriendo su mente, Candy se humedeció los labios. Y eso fue más de lo que Albert pudo soportar. Con paso firme y con la mirada clavada en aquella boca se acercó hasta ella, estrellando sus cuerpos en un tórrido abrazo. La besó más profundamente que antes, sujetándole la cabeza con una mano mientras con la otra se afanaba en apretarla contra él. Candy por su parte, sentía el pecho a punto de estallar. Contra su vientre sentía su grueso miembro e involuntariamente, se tensó contra su boca, con su cuerpo incapaz de dejar de frotarse contra él. Una profunda agitación física la envolvió y a pasos agigantados fue creciendo en su interior, arqueándose contra él en el afán de sofocar su necesidad.

Un gemido salió de la boca de Albert y soltando su agarre, sin interrumpir el beso la tomó en brazos y con delicadeza la depositó sobre la cama. Con lentitud se colocó ligeramente encima de ella, notando como ahogaba un gemido cuando su palpitante miembro le rozó la cara interna de uno de sus muslos. Abandonó sus labios para hundir el rostro en su cuello, arrancándole suaves gemidos para luego continuar descendiendo. Entonces, su boca cubrió aquella adolorida cúspide de su seno derecho, y con movimientos lentos y circulares de su lengua acarició aquel sensible extremo, saboreándola. Su otra mano se cerró alrededor de su otro seno, imitando con el índice y el pulgar los movimientos de su lengua. Candy se mordió un labio por el incontenible placer que aquello le provocaba. Sentía que esa boca y lengua dejaba marcas de fuego en su piel. Un quejido de frustración salió de su garganta cuando sintió aquella boca abandonarla, pero exhaló un nuevo gemido al sentir como un cálido aliento capturaba el otro punto erguido que hasta hace un instante, sus dedos le habían estado prestando atención. Esas íntimas caricias le estaban proporcionando un placer sin límites y casi le pareció que la habitación empezaba a desintegrarse. Encendida por el jugueteo de su lengua y por el oscilante movimiento de su miembro contra su muslo, su mano empezó a deslizarse por la espalda de Albert y llegando a la altura de su cadera, bajó, buscando a ciegas su objetivo. Sin vacilación, cerró la mano alrededor de su erección.

Un gutural gemido de placer salió de la boca del hombre, haciendo que abandonara su tarea y provocando que todos sus músculos se contrajeran. Asustada, Candy inmediatamente lo soltó, exclamando con preocupación, "¡Perdóname, Albert! ¿Te he hecho daño?"

Con el rostro arrebolado por la satisfacción, el rubio se acostó de lado junto a ella, y mirándola a los ojos le respondió con la mirada llena de pasión, "No, en absoluto". Entonces mientras empezaba a besarla lentamente en los labios, tomó su mano entre la suya y se la llevó hacia su turgente miembro, enseñándole como tocarlo. Cuando la vacilante mano inició sola sus movimientos, Albert ahogó un gemido y con los dientes apretados siseó contra sus labios "Es… es tan agradable… por favor… no te detengas…"

Entonces volvió a besarla con ardor, con exigencia, devorando sus suaves labios como si ella fuera un bocado que él ansiara. Desde hacía tiempo sentía que se había vuelto adicto a su boca pero esta noche en especial, sentía que solo su sabor y su textura serían capaces de aplacar su pasión y sed por ella. Una mano volvió a cubrir su seno y luego de jugar y pellizcar delicadamente su punta, empezó a deslizarse por la tersa piel de su estómago, deteniéndose levemente en su ombligo para luego seguir su avance por su vientre, hasta el lugar que estaba ávido por tocar. La rubia paralizó su movimiento y después de sacudirse permaneció inmóvil, atinando únicamente a rozar con los dedos los genitales de Albert. Animado por su reacción, el hombre pasó la mano por encima de la mata de rubios rizos y buscó con cuidado con las yemas de los dedos, hasta encontrar con un dedo la puerta de entrada de su cuerpo. La acarició y jugueteó con ella, mientras su pulgar estimulaba con una lentitud desesperante la delicada protuberancia femenina, notando como sus caricias hacían aumentar la humedad de su canal. Candy gimió y presionó el vientre contra su mano anhelando más estimulación.

Advirtiendo que estaba lista para recibirlo, detuvo las caricias y levantándose, separó delicadamente sus piernas con una rodilla y se situó entre sus muslos. Con sumo cuidado y dejando caer su peso sobre un codo, contempló el rostro encendido de Candy. Sus facciones resplandecían debido a una ligera capa de sudor. Sonriendo para sus adentros, alineó sus cuerpos, dejando que sus pelvis se juntaran. Con su mano libre, empezó a punzar con la punta de su sexo la humedad entre las piernas de ella, sin penetrarla. Cada roce lo instaba a que la tomara pero aun no quería hacerlo, quería seguir estimulándola hasta que ya no aguantara más, hasta que le suplicara. Albert cerró con fuerza los ojos al notar como aquella sensación iba incrementándose hasta hacerse insoportable. El placer lo paralizó cuando su autocontrol comenzó a desmoronarse. Si seguía así, estaba seguro que no se podría contener y pronto alcanzaría el clímax.

Por su parte, aquel roce provocó en ella una ahogada exclamación, descargando una oleada de placer entre sus muslos que recorrió cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Su respiración se fue haciendo más agitada conforme él se frotaba contra sus partes íntimas, haciendo que la humedad de su sexo se volviera resbaladiza. Se sentía ebria, vibrante, estimulada más allá de lo soportable. Alzó las caderas buscando un mayor contacto, ansiando algo que no sabía bien cómo explicarlo.

"Albert… necesito… necesito… yo…" dijo con voz jadeante.

"Tranquila, sé lo que necesitas. Yo ansío lo mismo.", suspiró aliviado y supo que era el momento.

Por un instante sus ojos oscurecidos se encontraron, y luego con un leve empujón de su cadera, la punta de su miembro lentamente empezó a abrirse camino por el canal resbaladizo de ella, haciendo que la joven echara la cabeza hacia atrás y de su garganta brotara un gemido de placer. El rubio cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes luchando contra el deseo de penetrarla con fuerza, y contrario a lo que su cuerpo le exigía, con suaves embestidas continuó su lento avance. Con sus dos manos sujetó la cabeza de Candy y le exploró con la lengua la profundidad de su boca, imitando al pausado vaivén de sus caderas. Y cuando su miembro encontró una leve resistencia en el conducto femenino, sus labios descendieron hasta su cuello, relajándola y haciendo que se abriera para él. Entonces, con una única y eficaz embestida la penetró, llenándola por completo. Un lastimero gemido salió de los labios de Candy y se apretó contra su cuerpo.

"Lo siento, ya pasará. Lo prometo.", murmuró contra su oído, esforzándose por mantenerse muy quieto para que su cuerpo se acostumbrara a él.

El placer que le producía sentir su enhiesto miembro dentro de ella era demasiado grande para soportarlo. Era demasiado estrecha. De pronto no podía hablar, ni pensar, ni siquiera podía articular su nombre, solo podía permanecer ahí esperando por ella, mientras las sensaciones bailaban sobre él con implacables y tórridas oleadas de deseo. Entonces empezó a besar su cuello nuevamente, lamiéndolo, saboreando la delicada sal de su piel. Un estremecimiento lo recorrió y de sus labios brotó una exclamación ahogada, cuando sintió las manos femeninas deslizarse por su espalda hasta encontrar sus glúteos, estrujando sus redondos y firmes músculos mientras debajo de él movía las caderas invitándolo a que continuara sus movimientos. Albert alzó la cadera y saliendo levemente de ella, volvió a hundirse a mayor profundidad, sintiendo como las paredes femeninas reaccionaban estrechándose a su alrededor. Con las sensaciones a flor de piel, inició nuevamente el vaivén de sus caderas, embistiéndola primero con suavidad y luego más rápidamente, con más fuerza y firmeza. Sentir las manos de su esposa estrujándole la espalda lo enardeció, pero cuando ésta enredó las piernas alrededor de su cadera, haciendo que profundizara sus embestidas, rebasó su autocontrol, y como un poseído comenzó a arremeter contra ella.

Candy sentía como iba brotando el placer en los lugares más tiernos de su cuerpo, como una espiral iba acumulándose en su vientre, tensándose, aguardando el detonante. Lo sentía vibrar en lo más profundo de su ser y solo podía gemir y jadear de placer, impulsándose contra él, abrazándose a su espalda y sintiendo la fuerte flexión de sus músculos cuando él hacía un movimiento. Y de pronto, la tensión acumulada se liberó en su interior, haciendo que se arqueara contra él con un fuerte gemido. Todo a su alrededor pareció estallar en fuego líquido cuando su cuerpo se aferró a aquel duro y fuerte intruso que la invadía con espasmos de placer. La contracción de sus músculos internos llevó a Albert a su propia culminación, haciendo que él escuchara su propio grito cuando la embistió con una temblorosa y última arremetida, hundiéndose aún más en su interior y derramando en el vientre de su esposa su semilla. Jadeante y con la frente perlada de sudor, dejó caer el peso de su cuerpo sobre ella, ayudándose con los codos para no sofocarla.

Cuando por fin consiguió moverse, sin salir de ella tomó su boca y la besó con delicadeza. Un serie de _te amo _salió de la boca de ambos y el sonido de su fatigosa respiración fue disminuyendo poco a poco. Entonces finalmente retiró su invasión, y un gemido de frustración abandonó los labios de Candy. Sonriendo, Albert se recostó boca arriba y atrajo a la rubia contra su pecho, con una mano descansando sobre su cabello revuelto y con la otra moviéndola en círculos sobre su espalda desnuda. Exhausta y saciada, la joven le acarició la cintura y deslizando la mano hacia arriba, descansó la palma sobre su fuerte pecho, acariciando el fino vello que lo cubría y palpando las leves protuberancias de sus cicatrices.

"Te amo, Albert", pronunció acurrucándose contra él.

"Yo también te amo," le respondió, besando su frente e inclinando ligeramente la cabeza para observarla, añadió, "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"¡Me siento como nunca!", respondió con la voz iluminada, "Nunca pensé que sería tan maravilloso. Gracias Albert."

El rubio sonrió, y continuando con la pausada caricia en su espalda, suspiró, "Fue increíblemente maravilloso, Candy. Pero la maravilla radica en estar con la persona que se ama." Notando que ella retorcía un poco las piernas, reparó que quizás había hablado de más y preguntó con un dejo de preocupación, "¿Todo bien?" Su esposa no respondió. Entonces detuvo la caricia y se apartó para verla. La joven bajó la mirada y se mordió el labio. "¿Qué pasa Candy?"

"Es que… me siento muy húmeda y pegajosa…" respondió ruborizada.

El alivio descendió sobre el rubio pero luego vino sobre él un sentimiento de desconsideración. ¿Cómo podía haber pasado eso por alto? Retirando su brazo de ella se levantó de la cama, y acto seguido la tomó entre sus brazos, provocando una exclamación de sorpresa, "¡Bájame Albert!, ¿a dónde me llevas?"

"Al baño. Vamos a remediarlo", respondió con naturalidad.

Cuando llegó al cuarto de baño la depositó suavemente en el suelo frente a la enorme tina y abrió la llave de agua caliente, y cuando ésta alcanzó la temperatura deseada, dejó que se llenara un recipiente. Agachándose, empapó un paño en el agua y lo exprimió, y luego limpió con él la cara interna de los muslos de Candy. Volvió a mojar el paño y lo volvió a exprimir, y ésta vez para mortificación de ella, la instó a que separa las piernas, aplicándolo directamente entre sus muslos. Repitió varias veces la operación con el afán que el calor aliviara la inflamación provocada por su encuentro anterior.

Completamente ruborizada, Candy dejó que él continuara limpiándola y aliviándola. Había algo excitante en aquel acto y a la vez le producía un sentimiento enternecedor. A sus pies tenía a un hombre que se preocupaba hasta por el más mínimo detalle de ella, no importándole cuál era su propia condición. Inclinándose hacia delante, descansó la mejilla sobre el hombro desnudo de Albert, absorbiendo en medio de un temblor el calor de su cuerpo.

"¿Te duele?", le escuchó de pronto preguntarle. "Por favor, perdóname. Debí ser más delicado." Se reprochó, mientras seguía aplicándole compresas calientes entre las piernas.

"No, no tienes porqué disculparte. Te dije que todo fue maravilloso." Se apresuró a responderle, dándose cuenta que él había malinterpretado su temblor. Incorporándose, detuvo los movimientos de Albert e hizo que se levantara. Tomó el paño y lo colocó sobre la bañera y refugiándose en su pecho, añadió, "No te diré que no me dolió un poco, pero la incomodidad no ha sido tan grande como había escuchado. De verdad, me encuentro bien. Te amo, Albert."

El rubio cerró los ojos y la estrechó contra él, deleitándose en sus palabras y en la sensación del roce de sus cuerpos desnudos. Y cuando se dieron cuenta, se encontraron unidos nuevamente en un ardiente beso, llenando la habitación de gemidos y quejidos de pasión. Se amaron incansablemente de diferentes maneras, regalándose mutuamente la canción de su pasión hasta que sus cuerpos quedaron exhaustos y rendidos en un estrecho abrazo. Cerraron los ojos, cayendo en un profundo y placentero sueño.

(_fin del flashback)_

Soltó un suspiro. Aunque sus músculos internos estaban adoloridos, no le importaría una ligera molestia con tal de volver a sentir todo ese mar de sensaciones que había experimentado a su lado. Sonrió al pensar en la clase de pensamientos que empezaban a emerger en su mente. ¿Sería eso apropiado en una dama? Seguramente si la tía Elroy llegara a enterarse la reprobaría, pero todo lo que pasara dentro de la alcoba sería algo entre ella y Albert y él, le había dicho que no quería a una dama en la intimidad. Su corazón percibió la magnética presencia del rubio y lentamente empezó a abrir los ojos pero cuando lo hizo, sus pupilas se embebieron con el espécimen masculino que tenía frente a ella. Sentada en la cama, tenía una panorámica completa del cuerpo desnudo de Albert. Sus ojos se pasearon sobre sus anchos hombros sobre los cuales descansaba una toalla y siguieron descendiendo a la amplia superficie de su pecho. Los definidos contornos de sus costados se iban estrechando hasta formar una delgada cintura que daba paso a unas caderas afiladas, cuyo centro de pronto pareció empezar a cobrar vida. Hipnotizada, fijó la mirada en aquel excitante espectáculo y cuando notó como el objeto de su atención daba un leve respingo, jadeó, relamiéndose y mordiéndose un labio. Estaba tan cautivada que pasó por alto que Albert también la observaba y únicamente lo notó, cuando un par de largas extremidades empezaron a moverse hacia ella con gracia sigilosa, y con su fuerte miembro oscilando a cada paso.

Ruborizada por sentirse descubierta, rápidamente apartó la mirada por un instante y su respiración empezó a acelerarse. Su cuerpo reaccionó de tal manera que se sobresaltó, notando como un palpitante fuego ardía en sus partes íntimas. De pronto sintió la urgencia de halar la sábana y cubrirse con ella, pero enseguida hizo a un lado su necesidad. Si era sincera consigo misma, deseaba que él llegara hasta ella y la poseyera. Por lo tanto, levantó su mirada inundada por el deseo y se encontró con la de él, observando una entusiasta llamarada en los ojos de Albert. Se sentía extraña, como si no fuera ella, libre de inhibiciones, sin embargo, no se arrepentía. Y cuando él llegó a la cama, echó a un lado la toalla que llevaba sobre los hombros y la despojó por completo de la sábana que apenas la cubría, y luego, haciendo que se acostara, se reunió con ella sobre el montón de frazadas, apoyando su peso sobre los codos. Por instinto la rubia separó las piernas, y cuando sintió la dureza y calor de la palpitante virilidad de Albert rozar por encima aquella parte que gritaba ser invadida, todo su cuerpo se sacudió. Pero contrario a lo que ella hubiera deseado, la sorprendió hundiendo el rostro entre su cuello.

"Buenos días, amada esposa", susurró besándole el lóbulo de la oreja, "Pensé que no despertarías hasta más tarde, ¿descansaste bien?" El timbre de su voz era suave y ronco, lanzando sobre la piel de Candy cálidas exhalaciones.

La joven solo acertó a asentir levemente, concentrada en la urgencia que sentía en medio de sus muslos, con sus sentidos siendo invadidos por el limpio y fresco aroma de su piel. Por su parte, Albert había percibido perfectamente lo que provocó en ella cuando sus cuerpos entraron en contacto, notaba la ligera humedad a lo largo de su miembro, pero no estaba seguro si en ese momento sería lo correcto. Con los dedos jugando con los rizos extendidos sobre la almohada, empezó a dejar un húmedo camino de ligeros besos que el arrancaron pequeños gemidos a la rubia, trazando la fina línea de su quijada hasta llegar a la barbilla y luego subir a sus labios. Definitivamente podría pasar horas besándola, acariciándola y haciéndole el amor con exquisita dulzura y así, tomó sus labios. Sin embargo, sintiendo la manera en que ella lo tomó del cabello para devolverle el beso, lo animó, y de pronto se encontró besándola y tocándola con arrebatadora pasión. El poco autocontrol que le quedaba salió volando cuando ella levantó las caderas buscando un mayor contacto. Bajó una mano para encontrar su humedecido canal y empujando con fuerza la penetró de lleno, con una sola y eficaz embestida. Candy dejó escapar un gemido al sentirse llena y plena, y con su cuerpo se aferró a él.

Por un largo espacio de tiempo no hubo palabras, tan solo los gemidos de dos cuerpos entrelazados y unidos por el amor y la pasión, y con un único y feliz pensamiento de finalmente, ser uno.

oOoOoOo

**Notas Personales**

Bueno, espero haber _llenado _las expectativas pero cualquier comentario o sugerencia será más que bienvenida. Y si encuentran algún error ortográfico o palabra que no va, por favor háganmelo saber. Por más que leo a veces se me pasa algo.

Esta vez no hay mucho que comentar respecto a la historia salvo dos cosas.

Primero. Con Blackcat y otras chicas, en más de una oportunidad hemos comentado si Albert sería virgen o no, pero ubicándonos en el tiempo de la historia, era de lo más común que en esa época generalmente el propio padre, llevara a su hijo a un lugar _exclusivo _para _estrenarse_. Ciertamente este no era el caso de Albert y no veo a un George haciendo ese papel o a una tía Elroy incitándolo a hacerlo, sin embargo, Albert se fue a estudiar a Inglaterra, solamente con alguien que lo cuidaba de lejos y luego vinieron sus años de vagabundo. Por más que me encantaría que él se hubiera conservado intacto, creo simplemente siguió los estándares de la época y eventualmente buscó compañía femenina, ya sea instado por sus compañeros de universidad o por su propia iniciativa.

Y la segunda cosa, es que a pesar algo importante, en CCFS no se menciona nada sobre el zarpazo de león que recibió Albert. Pero de la misma manera en que no se mencionan varias cosas que sí se ven en el manga y forman parte de la historia, es algo que automáticamente asumimos que sí sucedió.

Agradezco nuevamente a cada una de ustedes por su continuo apoyo con la historia, tanto a las calladitas como aquellas que me dejaron un comentario. Esta vez mis agradecimientos van para: **Nayr, Gina Riquelme, skarllet northman, Kamisumi Shirohoshi, luissid, Luz, maravilla121, Glenda, Stormaw, Diana Luján, Paloma, Grau Grey, Tania Lizbeth, Mercedes, Isa, Amigocha, Erika A, Rocio CR, Ms Puddle, Lukyta, Gladys, Nadia Andrew, Ana Luisa Mejía, Paolau2, Liovana, Eydie Chong, Litzy, Blackcat, Paloma Pue, Susana Rojas, Locadeamor, Georgia Celli, Melissa Reyes y Chicuelita. **Y una mención especial para **Mariel**. Que te encuentres mejor.

Y como siempre aquí mis respuestas a quienes no puede hacerlo en privado. Un abrazo a todas y espero que se encuentren muy bien. Bendiciones.

**Ana Luisa Mejía: **Muchas gracias Ana Luisa, y gracias por pasar por aquí y comentar. :)

**Blackcat: **Puff, y dónde me dejas a mí. Me caen mal las escritoras que nos pintan a seres así, imposibles, y como me comentó Susana Rojas, nosotras paramos con un Granchester, jajaja pero bueno. Me da gusto de verdad que te haya gustado el capítulo pasado y de las cartas, vieras que al final de cuentas creo que esa carta va más adelante en la historia, cuando Candy y Albert ya estaban casados y no solamente comprometidos, o pueda que no, no sé, jajaja, lo que es cierto, es que ellos ya vivían nuevamente juntos ya que ella invita a Vincent a que vaya a **visitarlos** a Chicago. Se incluye como quien dice aquí me encuentro ahora. Y de éste capítulo, pues aquí estuvo tu noche de bodas, jajaja Vacilé y vacilé si enviártelo o no para que le agregaras cosas como solo tú sabes hacerlo, jajaja pero al final lo dejé así, a ver qué opinas pero ya sabes, cualquier cosa es más que bienvenida, eso sí, quedé frita con éstas escenas así que ya no me pidas más, jajaja

**Erika A: **Hola Erika! Ay, no sé ni que decirte que me siento toda avergonzada pero te agradezco infinitamente todas tus palabras. Y de la boda, solo me imaginé lo que cada quien iba sintiendo y empecé a escribir, aunque como les confesé a muchas por privado, la idea de que Albert derramara una lagrimita cuando la vio entrar, salió de la boda de mi hermana. Ella se casó en enero pasado y justamente eso pasó con mi ahora cuñado. Me causó una gran ternura ver eso y dije, ja! Esto lo tengo que escribir en el fic, jajaja De los votos, pues plasma lo que creo que el uno significaba para el otro. De Terry, creo que ya lo había aceptado pero desde que terminaron a causa del accidente de Susana. La historia muestra que tuvo una emoción por volver a reencontrarse con ella pero debido a ese accidente todo finalmente sí terminó, pero lo asimiló hasta que Candy se casó. Es algo complicado de explicar. Tendría que ponerme a escribir y escribir, jajaja Espero que te encuentres muy bien.

**Gladys: **Hola Gladys, gracias por preguntar por mi hijo. Sí, ya está bastante bien y justo empezando Semana Santa terminaron sus terapias. Ya anda corriendo pero para mi dolor de cabeza también jugando futbol, jajaja, pero bueno, es parte de la vida. Sobre la historia, sin más, la has resumido a la perfección. Y de Terry, la verdad si bien fue importante para Candy, fue un personaje más en la historia, pero no por eso hay que denigrarlo o tratarlo mal. Muchas veces se toma a éste personaje para que Candy abra los ojos de quien es su verdadero amor o como el 'contrincante' de Albert, poniéndolo en mal o tratándolo de lo peor, pero para mí, en la verdadera historia no fue así. Y tampoco creo que finamente haya terminado mal o en la miseria, ya vimos esa parte de él cuando fue a Rockstown. Lo que escribes de su carácter es justamente lo que opino pero también antepuso su carrera a su amor por Candy. Sí, puede que haya sido por su juventud pero Candy era más joven que él y con todo, no le importó dejar por unos días las cosas con tal de conseguir lo que quería así que si fue por inmadurez, no estoy muy segura. Y de escribir mucho sobre él en este fic, no lo creo ya que la historia no se trata sobre él pero está tranquila que no será tratado mal y algún buen desenlace tendrá al final. Jejeje, no eres la primera que lo pide. ;)

**Glenda: **awww, gracias por tus palabras pero como dices, un amor así tenía que terminar en algo… ay, suspiro… y de Terry, pues la verdad que a la larga cada quien vive con las consecuencias de sus decisiones pasadas y ese fue el caso de Terry.

**Isa: **Hola Isa, tu comentario me sacó una carcajada por la comparación con Mizuki pero no, la verdad es que estoy luchando contra viento y marea con tal de terminar la historia, es solo que las cosas se me complicaron por un tiempo en casa y luego está que debo repartir mi tiempo libre entre este fic, la traducción de CCFS y la traducción de otro fic. Si, ya sé, me metí a mucho, jajaja, pero no quiero empezar nada más hasta que no termine con esto aunque tengo en mente un minific desde hace mucho, mucho pero mucho tiempo. Jijiji Espero que te encuentres muy bien y aunque diferente y nada que ver, te haya gustado el capítulo.

**Litzy: **jajaja Lizty, pues sí, quien diera por estar en los zapatos de Candy, ¡Dichosota! Gracias por seguir pendiente y espero que el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado. ;)

**Locadeamor: **¡Hola! Pues sí, la verdad es que estar con Albert es el desenlace de la historia, Candy vuelve a encontrarse y se queda con su Príncipe de la Colina. De qué opinen otras, hasta dónde sé, aunque de mala gana, en la novela anterior sabían y aceptaban que al final la pareja de Candy era Albert pero con CCFS, hay fragmentos que pueden confundirse con que esa persona sea Terry, pero si lees la novela integral y no solo fragmentos, nuevamente te lleva a Albert. Llegar a esa persona también varía en las interpretaciones de cada quien pero bueno, en lo personal que cada quien sea feliz con su personaje, al fin y al cabo, eso era lo quería Mizuki. Lo que si no me agrada es que anden queriendo convencer al resto de que tienen la razón, generando roces. Pero en fin. Y sobre Albert, toda la razón, resultó ser tan desprendido como Candy, importándole más la felicidad de la persona amada. Eso también vuelve a reflejarse cuando le retorna el diario. Le costó entregárselo pero era para que ella decidiera con quién estaba su felicidad y pues todo se sabe en su última carta a él en el epílogo. :) Gracias por tus palabras!

**Mercedes: **jajaja, pero ya tienes el desenlace… espero que haya llenado tus expectativas. :p

**Paloma: **Hola Paloma, te agradezco mucho tus comentarios y a verdad, lo último me dio un poco de risa pero eso cierto, ¡hasta a abeja Maya y Shawn a oveja tienen película! A mí también me encantaría ver a historia de Candy en la gran pantalla pero estamos lejos de que siquiera vuelvan a editar el anime. Los líos que se tuvieron por los derechos de autor creo que fueron grandes y pues la autora de plano que no está dispuesta a que se salga de sus manos. Una verdadera lástima. Por cierto, ¿eres Paloma Lara?

**Rocio CR: **Hola Rocío, me alegra mucho que el capítulo pasado te haya gustado y te agradezco mucho por tus comentarios sobre la boda. Pues que tus deseos lleguen a mi mente porque con este capítulo quedé frita, jajaja a ver que te pareció.

**Susana Rojas: **jajaja, ¿Cómo está eso que tienes a tu Granchester? Jajaja, la verdad Mizuki ilustró en Albert a un hombre demasiado perfecto para ser real y pues con eso lo que queda del sexo masculino tiene sus defectos. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo pasado y espero que hayas disfrutado con los detalles de la noche de bodas. Espero que todo siga marchando bien contigo y que ésta espera no haya sido tan larga como la anterior.

**Tania Lizbeth: **Pues me alegra que te haya gustado, jejeje y a ver que te pareció la noche de bodas… aprovecho también para preguntarte, ¿eres Tania Frías?


End file.
